Mi tipo
by Acuinipuini
Summary: AU. James Potter: Don Juan con novia, dinero y popularidad. Lily Evans: empleada, clase media y con un gato histérico. ¿Qué tienen en común? Un hijo llamado Harry Potter.
1. Prologo

**Editando. Si bien el fic en su totalidad no esta tan mal, hay un par de dedazos que me gustaría solucionar. Espero no moleste.**

**Desde ya, gracias por su tiempo.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Solo hago esto para pasar el rato.

* * *

**Prologo**

¿Mi nombre? James Potter

¿Mi edad? veinticuatro años.

¿Ubicación? La sala de espera de un hospital.

¿Qué hago aquí? Esperando que mi hijo nazca.

Ya, empecé mal, pero no puedo más que pensar en formulario. Mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados hace nueve meses y ahora, da otro giro más, cómo si no hubiese tenido suficiente.

Lo sé, la peor parte no la llevo yo, Lily Evans, la mujer que está dando a luz a mi hijo en este momento grita cómo descocida maldiciones y contra maldiciones hacia mi persona. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

¡Ella quedó embarazada!

― _¡Cuando me levante de esta cama te mato! ―_se escucha.

No me miren con esa cara, sé que la concepción es de a dos, tienen razón.

¿Quieren saber la verdad? No estoy preparado para ser padre, si apenas hace unos meses siquiera conozco a la pelirroja. No me mal interpreten le he llegado a tomar cariño, sobre todo a sus portazos, pero no sé… ¿Padre? ¿Yo?

Estoy en la flor de mi vida, con un imperio de empresas bajo mi brazo, heredadas de mi honorable padre. Y ahora, no solo tendré que manejar eso sino que también a un hijo.

Mi novia me matará cuando llegue de Francia…bueno, si sigue siendo mi novia obviamente.

― _¡Ven aquí y ayúdame con esto! ¡Es tu maldita culpa, mal nacido! ―_ se vuelve a oír― _AHHH ¡Ya sáquenlo, por favor!_

Estas son las consecuencias de una noche a puro alcohol en la casa de desconocidos.

Porque Lily no es mi tipo de mujer ni de cerca.

A mí me gustan pulposas, rubias, morenas, con largas cabelleras onduladas y sonrisas blancas.

Lily es…bajita, flaca, pecosa y con cabello enmarañado.

* * *

Era de esperarse. Cómo siempre. Soy una verdadera estúpida.

Empecemos por quién soy.

Me llamo Lily Evans, tengo veintiún años. Trabajo de secretaria en una firma al norte de la ciudad de Londres.

Y ahora, soy madre. No es que no ame a mi hijo, es más, las enfermeras apenas pueden despegarme de él, pero… me siento extraña.

Sobre todo porque este pequeño milagro no fue más que una "casualidad". En mi vida ni se me hubiese ocurrido tener un bebé a esta edad y mucho menos con una persona como Potter.

Así se llama el padre. Ahora está frente mío acunado a Harry y este, obediente parpadea con sueño.

James Potter: Empresario, codiciado y con una fortuna y mujer de envidia de cualquier hombre del siglo. Buen prospecto, gran jugador de…todo lo que haga.

En pocas palabras, el señor perfecto y popularidad de las altas cumbres.

Para mí, un egoísta, malnacido, inmaduro y mujeriego.

No soy dura con él, es lo que es, la cara que yo he tenido que conocer en estos meses.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que terminaría teniendo un hijo con él lo hubiese golpeado con mi mejor gancho.

Ahora la realidad es otra, y todo porque en una fiesta me deje llevar.

Tener un hijo es difícil, pero tener a dos críos, incluyendo en el par al padre, es un desastre.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Potter no es mi tipo. A mí me gustan hombres maduros, comprometidos, con algo más en el cerebro que salir con mujeres y negocios millonarios.

Ni modo, la vida no es justa.

* * *

¡Buenas¡He vuelto con esta pareja! n.n espero que algunos me recuerden jejeje.

Es un pequeño prologo de la historia en general, situada en un universo alterno.

Espero que les guste.

Beshos

Grisel


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo I**

El verlo dormir era el mejor entretenimiento que pudiera tener, aún cuando los parpados se le cayeran por el cansancio, aunque estuviera más desarreglada que nunca. Jamás se cansaría de ver a su hijo dormir.

Tan pequeño, tan inocente ¡tan endemoniadamente parecido a él!

Ya, el pobre Harry que culpa tenía de parecerse a tu padre en todo. Aunque el médico dijo que probablemente tendría sus ojos puesto que las orbes del recién nacido se distinguían de un gris medio verdoso.

Dos meses y medio tenía el pequeño. Tan hermoso, tan lleno de tíos por todas partes. Sus tías, babosas, obviamente, festejaban hasta el ruido más extraño.

Harry había nacido en una familia rara, demasiado. Pero tan chiquito y ni se quejaba.

Su padre era un hombre de negocios, unos añitos más grande que su madre, con carácter alegre y sonrisa cautivadora eterna. Un niño más.

Y su madre una mujer preocupada, alarmista, trabajadora y muy amable. Algo irascible pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con simples palabras.

Harry los unía, sí, a su manera los juntaba. Ya sea de noche, en medio de una junta, cuando estaban comprando los víveres.

James y Lily sólo se hablaban por temas de _él_.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? era el hijo de ambos.

Eso era un logro, sobre todo para un ser humano que no tenía más que días en esta Tierra.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama procurando poner una fortaleza de almohadas alrededor de Harry. Salió rumbo al living, el cual, dicho sea de paso estaba hecho un desastre. Ropa para lavar que supuestamente debería estar en el baño, habitaba descaradamente a cada dos pasos. La pila de platos y mamaderas en la cocina…

Suspiró. Estaba a punto de soltar alguna palabrota para dedicársela al caos pero tocaron a la puerta.

La abrió.

― Es tarde. ―

― No es cierto. ― contestó el moreno despeinado adentrándose en el departamento. ― Son las nueve. Mi madre desea verlo.

― Lo vio el fin de semana pasado. ―

― Vamos Lily, es su primer nieto, está embobada con él.― James revisó el lugar. ― ¿En dónde está?

― En mi habitación.― informó rascándose la cabeza y cerrando la puerta. ― Pero no lo... ― del otro lado de aquellas paredes se escuchó un leve lloriqueo apagado por un: ¡hola! ¡Papi llegó!

El llanto cesó de inmediato.

No iba a negarlo, James podría ser un patán cómo hombre pero era un excelente padre.

Volvió con el niño en brazos, éste tratando de sujetarle el dedo a su progenitor.

― Vamos Lily, déjalo ir... ― no se sabía quién tenía más cara de niño bueno, si Harry o James.

La pelirroja suspiró hondamente.

― No es una reunión con muchos invitados ¿No? ― el despeinado negó. ― Está bien, Harry es aún muy pequeño para ir de mano en mano.

― Hablas como si fuese a permitir eso. ― cortó algo molesto. Ella lo miró: _"que comes que adivinas, eso creo"_― Además, hiciste una fiesta con todas tus amigas esta semana.

―Es diferente, las mujeres tenemos mucho tacto cuando se trata de un bebé.―

― ¿Intentas decirme que yo no lo tendré?

Lily no respondió, se dispuso a ordenar el bolso.

― Toma leche cada una hora y media.―

― No empieces. ― dijo James tomando el bolso. ― Sé cómo hacerlo, no es la primera vez.

Se miraron intensamente unos segundos. Era un estilo de pelea con miradas. Pare ellos, el estado de "pasividad" no era aplicable cuando estaban juntos. Eran algo así como un químico que tenía la capacidad de ser efervescente sólo con la presencia del otro.

― Únicamente me preocupo por mi hijo, James. ― objetó luego de unos momentos. ― Lo quiero en casa a la una.

― Pero... ―

― Mañana tengo unas cosas que hacer temprano, así que por favor, tráelo a esa hora. ― el hombre suspiró. Pensaba que podía quedárselo esa noche.

Los dos se marcharon minutos después, dejando a Lily sola con su desastre ecológico.

Era increíble pensar que ese departamento era el de ella. Siempre tan ordenado, limpio, desinfectado. Lily era una especie de loca de la limpieza y el orden.

Su vida había cambiado vertiginosamente.

_Un año antes._

_Una mujer de cabello castaño envuelto en un rodete armonioso se sentó frente a ella._

― _¿Tu leyendo revistas de moda? ― Lily Evans, más joven, peinada y obviamente, menos rellenita, levantó la vista._

― _Estaba aburrida, no me culpes. Llegas media hora tarde, Marie. ― La castaña se terminó de quitar el abrigo y sonrió al camarero antes de contestar._

― _Reunión importante. ― se excusó― No seas así, además, tú me llamaste._

_La pelirroja soltó un enorme suspiro._

― _Termine con Jack. ― Marie abrió los ojos. ― Lo encontré in fraganti con Lauren, la de administración._

_Jack era por así decirlo, el adonis de la firma. Un abogado recibido una década atrás, se portaba unos treinta y tres años más que bien usados. Era un socio menor de la misma firma y tenía un tic encantador. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, altura para ser una estrella del deporte. No sólo era apuesto sino que buena gente, por lo menos hasta donde Lily conocía._

_Unos meses antes habían comenzado a salir, metiéndose de esa forma en una relación algo extraña, por lo menos para la pelirroja. Al parecer la misma se jactaba de ser "abierta" únicamente que Lily desconocía este detalle. Así que cuando Jack le dijo que él no tenía la culpa ella no pudo más que tirarle con el café en medio de los pantalones, con taza incluida._

― _Lo lamento._

― _No lo hagas. ― la mujer pecosa cerró los ojos. ― Creo que lo que hirió mas fue mi orgullo._

― _Cómo para no hacerlo. ― Marie se mordió el labio, ofuscada. ― Es un patán, despreciable._

― _Lo sé, pero ya está. También me entere que se irá de viaje. ― Su amiga le miró intrigada. ― Me lo dijo Tonks, la de recepción. Tenía planeado éste viaje desde hace dos meses por lo menos, le espera una oportunidad en New York._

― _Propongo incendiarle toda la ropa que tienes en tu departamento. ― dijo Marie con una sonrisa psicópata. ― Y luego se la tiramos en la puerta de su casa._

_Lily rió._

― _No pienso hacer algo así.―_

― _Pero es terapéutico. ― argumentó su amiga. ― Vamos Lily, no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada. Recuerdo la última vez que cortaste con alguien, te encerraste en tu habitación de Universidad durante dos semanas._

― _No va a ser igual.― cortó Lily recordando a su primer amor y su primer dolor: Steven. – Jack era algo pasajero._

― _Bien, entonces vayámonos de fiesta. ― ella negó. ― No te preocupes, no es en estos días, es en un par de semanas. Un amigo de mi compañero de oficina está por dar una muy buena fiesta. Irán personas importantes._

― _Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas y más si son de farándula. ―_

― _Pero servirá para desconectarte, además, quien te dice que allí no encuentres a tu hombre. ―_

― _Bastante de ellos por ahora, paso. ― sorbió un poco de su bebida._

* * *

Las verjas se abrieron ante el lujoso auto negro, dándole la bienvenida al heredero de la fortuna Potter. El inmenso jardín delantero fue cruzado por el auto deteniéndose en la puerta de la mansión.

James miró hacia atrás para ver el estado de Harry y éste, despierto, se entretenía metiéndose la mano en la boca. Verdaderamente se parecía a él, había visto fotos suyas de pequeño y era un calco. Solo que sus ojos no eran verdosos.

― Sacaste los ojos de tu madre. ― susurró. El pequeño lo miró cuanto sus orbes le permitían descifrar.

Antes de que James pudiera bajar del auto una mujer de aspecto fino y entrada edad salió por la puerta. Su sonrisa era incomparable.

― ¿Vinieron? ― preguntó impaciente.

James se bajó.

― ¿Quiénes, madre?

― James no te hagas el vivo conmigo. ― el hombre sonrió a medias y abrió la puerta trasera bajando a Harry.― ¡Oh! Mi vida.― notó algo. ― ¿Y Lily?

― No me dijiste que la invitabas. ― la señora Potter bufó elegantemente.

― Era más que obvio, pensé que vendría con el niño. ― acercándose a su hijo, tomó en brazos a su nieto que observaba las sombras tratando de enfocar sin mucho éxito. ― Pero si cada día se pone más guapo.

James sonrió con suficiencia.

― Que otra cosa se puede esperar de un hijo mío. ―

― Pero él heredó los hermosos ojitos de su mami.― el niño se movió entre los brazos de la señora. James agarró el bolso y entraron a la mansión.

Definitivamente, el contraste de la vida entre sus dos progenitores era muy vistoso. Si bien Lily no vivía en la pobreza, era de una entrada modesta y su departamento se situaba en los suburbios de Londres. Su piso, pagado con esmero, le permitía a su madre una entrada de cómodo dinero pero sin derroche.

En cambio su padre, bueno, su cuna literalmente había sido de oro. Adornos puestos exclusivamente por un decorador reconocido.

La mansión y los muebles de ébano, traídos los materiales de la misma India. Los candelabros pulidos, las lámparas, toda decoración era de un valor más que monetario. Tenían historia, porte. Los pisos de mármol pulido se abrían paso en toda la casa, dejando en las escaleras una verdadera obra de arte.

Su padre había comprado aquella mansión exclusivamente para su madre en cuanto se casaron, para que ella, en su alma de artista lo decorara todo a su gusto. Y la verdad, había dado en el clavo. Kalista Potter tenía el toque para estas cosas, su mansión era la envidia de la alta sociedad y de los diseñadores de interiores.

― Tu padre está ansioso por verlo, si supieras, anduvo presumiendo a su nieto hoy en la junta del club.― la mujer sonrió. ― Para él es un orgullo que nuestro nombre tenga heredero.

― Ni que fuese tan viejo. ― Se quejó James. Kalista abrió la puerta que daba al invernadero interior de la mansión.

― No, pero tienes modos de vida que nos daban pocas esperanzas de tener un nieto. ― dijo en tono de reproche. ― Tu padre y yo estamos contentos que hayas encontrado a una mujer tan linda como Lily.

― Pero madre... ― cortó― Sabes que entre ella y yo no pasa nada.

― ¡Pues debería! ― reclamó la mujer con ímpetu. ― Es una chica maravillosa, trabajadora y con un corazón enorme.

― Pero no es mi tipo. ―

― ¿Quién es tu tipo, James? Mujerzuelas con pechos grandes y altas ambiciones. ― comentó subjetivamente. ― ¿Alison es tu mujer ideal?

― Mamá, no comencemos. ― retó cansado de mismo discurso.

No era un secreto que su madre miraba con malos ojos a su novia. Al parecer su forma de ser elitista y sus sinuosas curvas no la convencían.

Y con mucha razón, Kalista esta una mujer con intuición, como todas, y sabia usarla. Alison no era la mujer para su hijo, el necesitaba una persona como Lily, que sabía lo que era el esfuerzo y la perseverancia. No cómo Alison que su mayor esfuerzo a sus veintitrés años fue buscar un esmalte de uñas para pintarse ella sola.

― Claro que no, hoy no es tu día.― la mujer le sonrió al pequeño entre sus brazos. ― Hoy es día de Harry ¿no mi amor? ― El bebé se movió contento, entendiendo de alguna forma a su abuela.

James lo agradeció, el saber que su vida sentimental no iba a ser el tema de conversación de la cena era un alivio.

* * *

Actualizacion super rapida XD. Es que el prologo es medio corto, ahora si hay de que opinar.

Muchas gracias a takingpotter23, cathee y a Arianita Black por sus palabras.

Beshos.


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

― Y aquella es Orión, una de las... ― James se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión con su hijo entre sus brazos, mirando el cielo oscuro y azul de esa noche.

― Es viernes por la noche y James Potter está en lo de sus padres observando las estrellas. ― La voz burlona de un hombre hizo girar levemente su cabeza.

Con ropa negra, haciéndole honor a su apellido, Sirius Black revoleaba las llaves de su auto.

― Harry aun es muy pequeño para discos. ― contestó el despeinado mientras su amigo se acomodaba en el sillón contiguo.

La elegancia y aroma del recién llegado llenaron los sentidos de Harry que en poco trataba de moverse para inspeccionar mejor a Sirius.

Es que el hombre tenía porte, siendo el heredero mayor de una familia con muchas propiedades en el país y en el extranjero. Digno de la educación de elite recibida.

―Ya, entonces tendremos que esperar a que el chico se digne a caminar para poder llevarlo. ― James lanzó una carcajada.

― Creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más para ello. ― argumentó. Acomodo mejor a su hijo pero este estaba inquieto, quería ir con Sirius.

― Pásamelo, sabes que soy irresistible, hasta para los bebés. ― James sonrió ante la pedantería de su amigo y le pasó al niño.

Harry les había cambiado la vida a sus padres pero de paso a las familias y a sus amigos. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Sirius tendría toque con los niños? De seguro si esto se llegaba a saber las mujeres lo acosarían el doble, por lo menos una buena proporción de ellas.

― ¿Se quedara a dormir?

― No, debo llevarlo. Lily tiene cosas que hacer mañana. ― El de mirada gris asintió, Harry en un descuido tomó las llaves y las comenzó a babear. Sirius hizo ademan de sacárselas.

― No te preocupes, lo hace siempre. ― bostezó fuertemente. ― Lo que daría por no tener que ir a trabajar mañana.

― Quédate entonces. ―

― Sabes que no puedo, se nos viene encima la auditoria y todos están dando lo más que pueden para que todo salga bien.

― Tienes razón, Remus andaba histérico por qué no encontraba al de contabilidad. ― se rascó detrás de una oreja, en forma inconsciente. ― Si mañana no vas, a pobre le dará un soponcio.

James rió.

― No sería la primera vez.

Eso era cierto, los tres habían ido al mismo instituto y luego a la Universidad. A pesar de que Sirius y Remus eran un año más grandes que James, se habían convertido en un trío inseparable.

Se habían conocido gracias al hermano del heredero Black, Regulus. Que dicho sea de paso cursaba el mismo año que James.

Sirius era de por sí, cómo el hermano mayor irresponsable que jamás le dieron y con muy buena razón. Él era un tiro al aire, un hombre despreocupado y sonriente, caballero pero mujeriego al extremo. Le encantaban las mujeres y no lo ocultaba. Desvergonzado muchas veces, tenía una anécdota sexual para cada lugar que uno pudiera imaginarse.

Que con Estefanía en la cocina, que con Clara en el garaje…con él todo se reducía a lugares y mujeres si de eso hablábamos.

Por lo demás era responsable, y un excelente empresario.

Remus, su antítesis, era lo que ese grupo necesitaba: alguien que les enganchara con la tierra en algún momento.

El joven de cabello castaño rojizo trabajaba en la parte publicitaria de la empresa de su padre. Los Lupin eran una familia adinerada del norte de Escocia, que se habían mudado hacia no más de medio siglo a Inglaterra.

Y él, como el hijo del medio, se hacía cargo de la parte de marketing y publicidad.

Los Potter y los Lupin tenían una unión, parte de la cual, James y Remus habían sido propulsores, por eso de vez en cuando Remus tenía que hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos en la agencia de su amigo.

Mucho trabajo para un hombre de veinticinco años, por que no. Pero él podía.

Era el más tranquilo de los tres y si bien se le conocían relaciones con mujeres del ámbito, prefería mantener su vida privada en secreto.

* * *

Lily bostezó por decima vez. Se tiró sobre el sillón y apenas podía divisar el living ahora un poco más ordenado.

Tocaron a la puerta y ella tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus energías para ir a abrir.

Una mujer de edad entrada la miró bastamente gélida.

― Oh, señora Norris. ― lamentó Lily. Miró al animal que esta mujer tenía entre sus brazos. ― Lo lamento... ― se fijó en la hora y eran las doce menos cuarto. ― Se que debí... ―

― Deja las escusas para otro momento. ― La mujer le entregó al gato color canela y se fue refunfuñando.

La pelirroja suspiró y cerró puerta, acariciando al gato.

― Perdona Mustang. ― él maulló extrañamente y saltó de sus brazos hacia el suelo. Su andar le dio a entender a Lily que estaba molesto.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Corrió a la cocina, adelantándose al minino que buscaría su comida. Sabía que la mujer le había dado una sola vez, por más que Lily insistiese en que le diera más.

Mustang era especial y si no comía se ofendía, tal vez demasiado para un gato. Bueno, en realidad, Mustang se afrentaba por todo. Si el cojín estaba mal puesto, si su comida no era de pescado una semana y la otra de pollo y carne. Que si sus piedritas no eran blancas él no iba.

Ese minino era un dolor de cabeza cuando quería, parecía un príncipe en miniatura, pasado por centrifugadora y con cola.

Cuando el animalito se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba embarazada, porque **SI**, él se daba cuenta de todo, puso el grito en el cielo, literalmente. Encontró el test de embarazo en la basura del baño y hasta que Lily no lo llevó al veterinario esa noche no dejó de maullar.

Histérico, sin energías, pero histérico al fin y al cabo.

El mismo veterinario le dio un calmante y le recomendó dejarlo tranquilo durante un tiempo, darle gustos. ¿MAS? Preguntó para sí Lily.

Pero Mustang al contrario de lo que hubiese pensado la pelirroja, aceptó la llegada de Harry mejor de lo esperado. Lo olió hasta cansarse el día que llego a casa, a una sórdida distancia obviamente. Y desde ese momento, cuando los llantos de Harry no despiertan a Lily atreves del comunicador, lo hace Mustang saltándole en la cabeza.

Si, a su manera ese gatito se había convertido en el guardián del pequeño Potter.

Aunque seguía teniendo sus mañas y su histeria.

Lily terminó de servirle su comida en el momento en que sonó el teléfono.

― Hola... ―

― ¡Lily!

― Tonks ¿cómo es…? ― El "tas" se perdió, la joven del otro lado se golpeó, por que lanzó una maldición y se escuchó el estruendo de algo estrellándose contra el suelo.

― Lo lamento, esto… soy muy torpe. ― se disculpó desde la otra punta de la línea.

― No te preocupes. ― Si ya conocía su torpeza, pobrecita, era toda un alma caritativa, pero Nymphadora Tonks no podía con su despiste.

― Te llamaba para ver como estabas, tengo entendido que pasado mañana te reincorporas al trabajo. ―

― Así es, únicamente debo confirmar con quien dejare a Harry en la media jornada que trabajare.

― Debe ser complicado. ―

La conversación se alargo unos minutos más.

Y la verdad, Lily lo agradecía, hablar con esa jovencita era un nuevo aire. Tonks había comenzado a trabajar en la firma cinco meses antes, bajo la recomendación de un señor ya retirado que trabajaba allí.

Contrario a lo que mostraba su apariencia, Tonks resultó ser una excelente recepcionista y su despiste inicial quedaba relegado cuando se trataba de trabajo. Eficiente, seria y rápida, esos eran los adjetivos de sus superiores. Aunque al apagar el auricular y cerrar su puesto, la torpeza regresaba con fuerza desmesurada. Varias fueron las veces que tropezó con el escalón que tenía el hall de entrada a la firma.

* * *

**Tres meses más tarde.**

Dos hombres caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos crema de aquella empresa. James saludó levemente a uno de los suyos cuando pasaba por su oficina.

Acababan de salir de una junta y agradecía que fuera el final de la jornada.

― Dime algo, fue mi impresión o Jefferson me estuvo tirando los tejos. ― James rió de lado. ― Me lo suponía.

― ¿Recuerdas por lo menos lo que hablamos en la reunión? ― Sirius asintió.― Bien, mejor, no vaya a ser que por una mujer que sólo te tiraras una noche olvides el resumen de todo un mes productivo.

― Vamos James, no me etiquetes de esa forma. ― Sirius puso cara picara. ― Jefferson es muy bonita, pueden ser dos revolcadas.

― JA, y yo que pensé que me dirías que querías sentar cabeza. ― Su amigo largó una carcajada irónica. ― Ya se, soy un ingenuo de primera.

― Así es, aunque, tal vez si pudiera tener un hijo, uno nunca sabe cuándo se va a morir. ― Ahora fue el turno de James de reírse. Ambos entraron al despacho de Sirius.

Éste dejó el informe sobre el escritorio, sentándose al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

― ¿Un mini tu por el mundo? ― Sirius asintió. ― Eso sí que es peligroso, mejor hazte a vasectomía.

― ¡OYE! ― justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y al instante entró un hombre de ojos miel.

― ¿Y ahora de que te quejas? ― preguntó a modo de saludo.

― El aquí presente objeta contra mi virilidad genética. ―

― ¿Le volviste a recomendar que se haga la vasectomía? – James asintió. ― Bien hecho, tal vez algún día nos haga caso.

― ¿Acaso el mundo está en contra de que me reproduzca? ―

― No, pero tu hijo no tendrá la culpa de tener un padre descarriado. Estamos tratando de que él/ ella no pasen por eso. ― Remus se sentó a un lado del joven de anteojos.

― Pero…pero yo creo que podría encontrar a una chica como Lily, tengo un hijo y listo, ella vive su vida y yo la mía. ―

― Si es un chiste no es divertido. ― cortó James molesto. ― Lo que nos pasó no tiene nada que ver con suerte.

― Pero adoras a tu hijo. ―

― Lo amo con el alma, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de considerar el "encuentro" que tuve con Lily como un momento de descontrol.

― ¿No sientes nada por ella? ― el joven negó naturalmente. ― ¿Nada?

― Vamos, hombre, es la madre de mi hijo, algún cariño le tengo. ― admitió. ― Pero nada más.

― Entonces yo podría... ―

― Ni se te ocurra. ― interrumpió James cortante. Sirius se tiró hacia atrás en su silla. ― Tenle respeto, es la madre de Harry.

― Pero no deja de ser mujer― argumentó Remus.

― Es bonita. ―

― Sirius. ―

― ¿QUÉ? Que sea la madre de mi sobrino no impide que no aprecie su belleza. No lo tomes a mal.― James bufó fastidiado. ― Pero que tu no la consideres linda no significa que no lo sea. Debe haber algún hombre que la vea de esa forma.

― Me alegro por ella. ― admitió James dejando de lado su frustración.

― ¿Hoy pasaras a verlos? ― indagó Remus.

― No sé si me dará el tiempo. ―

― Entonces apresúrate, hable hace un rato con tu padre y me contó que Lily estaba muy entretenida con tu madre. ―

Si no fuera porque la ley de gravedad se lo impedía, James hubiese volado en ese instante de su silla.

Se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos y salió de allí.

― A este no hay quien lo entienda. ― soltó Sirius.

― La verdad es que no. ―

― Oye. ―

― ¿mmm?

― ¿En serio me desean la vasectomía? ― Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Había veces que su amigo podía comportarse como un crio.

* * *

El estar en ese jardín la sorprendía cada vez más, jamás dejaría de maravillarse de todas aquellas plantas y flores que en el habitaban, cuidadas bajo la propia mano de Charles Potter, padre de James.

― Estoy tan feliz de que nos visiten.― comentó la mujer castaña frente a ella. Lily sonrió agradecida por la taza de té que le entregó.

― La verdad es que se lo debía, como rechace las dos anteriores.

― James comentó que estabas algo ocupada. ― dijo Kalista quitándole importancia. A lo lejos se escuchaban a Charles y a Harry riéndose. ― Pero si vieras como se los extraña aquí, más de lo que mi hijo quiera admitir.

Lily no captó el mensaje, o tal vez no quiso hacerlo. Era consciente de la predilección que tenía esa mujer hacia su persona. Fue la primera en llorar de alegría por la llegada del pequeño Harry.

― No dudo que James extrañe a Harry. ― creyó contestar oportuna la pelirroja. ― Es muy apegado al niño, más de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

Un trueno a la lejanía dio aviso de la tormenta que ayudada por la oscuridad de la noche se escabulló hasta estarles encima.

― Cielos... ― Lily se levantó. ― Lamento tener que irme así pero el auto aun no está refaccionado y... ―

― Lily, sabes que no es necesario que des explicaciones, como tampoco hay necesidad de que te fueses ahora, tú y Harry pueden quedarse a pasar la noche.

Lo de automóvil no era una excusa. El aparato estaba en las últimas y Lily aun no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo al mecánico para que diera un poco más.

― Pero... ―

Otro trueno se escuchó y con éste la tormenta se desató.

― Quédate por esta noche. ― pidió Kalista. ― En medio de esta tormenta no puedes regresar, piensa en Harry. Nosotros nos quedaríamos muy preocupados por ustedes.

― Pero... ―

― Hazle caso a mi madre. ― La voz de James. El hombre llegaba a ellas con vestigios de haber sido alcanzado por algunas gotas de lluvia.

¿Quedarse en la casa de los Potter? Embarazada no lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Un relámpago seguido de un ensordecedor trueno interrumpió sus pensamientos.

* * *

Chan, en mi vida habia actualizado un fic de esta manera XD. No se si podre seguir este ritmo, hare el esfuerzo, pero no les prometo nada.

Contestare a los reviews anonimos en mi profile, pero la proxima vez, por favor, me harian el favorcito de ponerme un mail a donde responderles?

Mucha sgracias por su tiempo y me alegra muchisimo que el fic halla sido de su agrado.

Beshos

Grisel


	4. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Si bien estaba invitada no podía dejar de sentirse como una extraña en aquella cocina. Lily miraba cada parte de la misma con interés.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y todos estaban dormidos, incluido Harry. Y con un ataque de hambre de envidia, la pelirroja había bajado para prepararse algo.

Su vista a la cocina no iba a ser muy larga, lo necesario y nada más. Cuando hubo tenido el sándwich de sus sueños, se sentó para darle la primera mordida pero el sonido de la puerta la distrajo de su tarea. James tenía la misma cara de sorpresa que ella, aunque parecía más despeinado de lo usual. Llevaba la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón y en combinación, se cargaba unas bonitas ojeras.

― ¿Mucho trabajo? ― preguntó curiosa no sin dejar de sentirse algo "intrusa", después de todo estaba en cocina ajena.

James asintió. Se había quedado en la casa de sus padres para llevar Lily a la mañana temprano al trabajo. Ese era el trato que había impuesto ella para quedarse.

― Demasiado... ― miró tentado la mitad del sándwich que la pelirroja dejó en el plato. ― ¿Puedo?

― Claro… - Le alcanzó el mismo. ― Pensé que ya habían terminado con lo de la auditoria.

― Lo hicimos, sólo que ahora hay que levantarnos y el trabajo que se acumuló de otras cosas nos sigue mirando mal.― bromeó.

― mmm-

― ¿Y Harry?

― Durmiendo. Tu padre jugó tanto con él.―el viento meció los vidrios de la cocina que de día, tenía una hermosa vista a una parte de los campos propiedad de los Potter.

La tormenta no había terminado.

James se quedó pensativo unos momentos, tenía una especie de Deja vu.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

― No estoy seguro. ― dudo si decirlo. ― ¿No hemos estado antes en esta situación?

― Cuando nos conocimos. ― respondió rápidamente Lily sin darse cuenta. ― Quiero decir, la noche que nos vimos por primera vez yo estaba en la cocina comiendo algo porque me sentía mal. Y tú buscabas una cerveza.

― Oh, ya recuerdo, a medias. ―

― Tienes suerte, yo no.― sonrió levemente. ― Me lo conto una amiga.

― ¿Era la primera vez que tomabas? ― dedujo el hombre. Lily negó.

― En realidad, la primera en esa cantidad. – James sonrió con algo de suficiencia. ― No puedes decir mucho, ya en la cocina te tambaleabas. Me contaron que tiraste sin querer una tostadora.

― Gajes del oficio de borracho. ― se encogió de hombros y le dio otra mordida al sándwich.

Lily se levantó, comenzó a acomodar la comida y a lavar su plato. James pudo notar que aun no recuperaba su figura inicial pero esos kilos de más no le sentaban nada mal a la mujer de espaldas a él.

Las pecas de su cuello jugaban a ocultarse de vez en cuando con el rose del camisón que seguro su madre le había comprado en secreto, por si "algún día" llegaba a quedarse. Por un momento le entró la gran curiosidad de saber hasta dónde terminaban esas juguetonas manchitas pero la vergüenza lo invadió.

Dividida en dos obviamente: la primera que le recriminaba mirar así a una mujer como Lily, a la cual había colocado en un pedestal con un cartel colgándole como "intocable" por ser la madre de su hijo y la segunda parte: porque era tan idiota como para no acordarse del cuerpo de ella.

Lo había visto _aquella_ noche de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Memoria inconsciente.

― Deja de mirarme. ― exigió Lily volteándose.

― No está mirándote. ― cortó molesto, mas por haber sido descubierto.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿No tendrías que estas arriba vigilando a Harry?

― ¿No deberías estar enterrándote en una pila de papeles?

Silencio.

La "paz" duró poco.

James se levantó con decisión.

― Es lo que iba a hacer. ― Y se encaminó a la salida. Lily se mordió el labio tratando de contenerse.

― No pretendas quedarte con la última palabra, Potter. ― soltó. El hombre se detuvo y con elegancia se giró, mirándola pedante.

― No lo intento. ―

― A mi no me engañas. ―

― Hay veces que pareces mi madre.

― ¿Debo tomarlo como un alago?

― La verdad es que no del todo, tener el pensamiento parecido a una mujer que esta por entrar a los sesenta, teniendo únicamente veintiún años es medio patético. ― James supo que las palabras finales estaban de más, no logró evitarlo.

― Por lo menos mi pensamiento no se limita a: vestido color carmín o cobre. ―

James sonrió con suficiencia.

― ¿Celosa de Josie?

― Esa mujer por poco y estrella a nuestro hijo contra una estatua. ― argumentó Lily realmente fastidiada. El sábado pasado había tenido la desgracia de conocerla, ella era algo así como una de las amantes seguras de James mientras su novia oficial aun estaba en Paris.

Lily, obviamente, horrorizada por la simpleza con la que James le metía los cuernos a su "chica" por poco y termina llamando a un abogado para que JAMÁS pudiese ver a su hijo otra vez. Otra vez…

― Fue un accidente. Harry no se lastimó― contraatacó― admite que te molestó el comentario que hizo sobre tu automóvil.

― Mi vehículo es lo de menos. Harry tiene un rasguño por sus uñas largas y afiladas. ―

― Cielos Lily, no pensé que también tuviera que pedirte permiso o aprobación para con las mujeres que salgo. ― La miró desafiante. ― Es mi vida pelirroja, ya lo acordamos así.

― También acordamos que velaríamos por la seguridad de nuestro hijo, y esa mujer es un peligro.

― ¿Quién eres para decirme eso? ― Si había algo que enojara a James era que la gente se metiera en sus decisiones y sus amantes no era la excepción.

― La madre de tu hijo y la que te hará la vida imposible si esa mujer llega a dañar a Harry de alguna manera tratando de impresionarte con sus "no" dotes de buena madrastra. ―Lily salió como un torbellino de allí. Si se quedaba otro minuto más golpearía a James y no sería la primera vez.

Portazos, pisotones, arañazos, botellazos. Hasta con una silla. Aunque esa fue una ocasión especial y el objeto en cuestión era de plástico inflable.

Lily Evans había sido la mujer que más golpes le propinó en su vida.

El hombre sabía, y cómo, que algunas frases tenían un poder cegador en ella por lo menos cuando estaba embarazada. Tales cómo:

"Es una amiga"

"Estás más gorda"

"¿Eras virgen?"

"No quiero que mi hijo tenga cara de tableta de chocolate"

"Por lo menos si sale a mí, va a ser lindo."

"¿Segura que el estomago no está sobre la cabeza de Harry?"

"Estaba en una junta" (sinónimo de que andaba con alguna fulana)

"¿Segura que es un gato? No, no, mejor aún ¿está vivo?"

Definitivamente, James no aprendía ni con golpes en ocasiones.

_Una pareja de jóvenes salía de un sanatorio. Él con cara de perdido y ella con cara de querer matarlo._

― _No, si la idea me fascina. ― comentó irónica. ― ¡Fantástico!_

― _Voy a ser padre... ―_

― _Felicidades ¿Me puedo tirar a un poso? ― Lily buscaba las llaves de su automóvil en el bolso._

_Estaba al borde del colapso. Ese mismo día se había ido a hacer el ultra sonido. El primero y digamos que comprobar realmente que había latido dentro de su vientre era bastante más poderoso que un papel que dijera: de tres semanas a mas…_

― _Pareces loca, deja de hacer eso, romperás tu bolso. ― retó James al percatarse del estado de ánimo de ella._

― _Si lo rompo ¡lo pagas! ―_

― _¡¿Yo por qué? ― Lily caminaba apresuradamente por el estacionamiento y James "corría" tras ella._

― _¡Estoy en este estado por tu culpa! ― Ahora si el pobre hombre no entendía ni medio. ― ¡Me embarazaste! ¡De enserio!_

_Este último alarido desconcertó mucho a James. ¿Existían embarazos de mentirita?_

― _No lo entiendes ¡NO! ¡Claro que no! ― Había estado llena de rabietas en todo el tiempo de gestación, pero esta fue de recordar― Ya la ropa no me entra; tengo que ir con mis padres para decírselo... ― James le miró con cara de:__"¿aun no se los has dicho?"-__¡NO! ¡No se lo dije! Veras, no sé cómo van a tomarse el hecho de que su hija menor está embarazada de…de…de… ¡ash! ¡MALDITAS LLAVES!_

_El bolso cayó víctima de su portadora. El joven agradeció que no hubiese personas cerca, porque esto era digno de una telenovela bizarra._

― _Y encima estoy cargando con un hijo… ¡TUYO! ―_

― _Ni que fuera malo. ― reclamó él. MUY mal hecho._

― _¡ES PESIMO! ¡REPRESENTAS TODO LO QUE YO__**NO**__QUERRIA EN UN HOMBRE! ―_

_Golpe durísimo para su orgullo masculino._

― _No eres exactamente el tipo de mujer que hubiese querido para que portara mi hijo. ― cortó el hiriente. Se arrepintió dos segundos después._

_A Lily se le llegaron los ojos de lágrimas_

― _¡Eso ya lo sé! ― contesto tornándose algo nasal. Levantó su maltratado bolso y finalmente encontró las llaves. ― Me lo dices todo el tiempo. ― reclamó encaminándose hacia su auto._

_Ya, James lo hizo en ocasiones, pero nunca le había afectado de esta forma._

― _Lily... ―_

― _¡Déjame! ― James se adelantó y la tomó del brazo. ― ¡Suéltame!_

― _Lily, no puedes conducir en este estado. ― con su mano libre levantó el rostro de ella, encontrándolo bañado en lagrimas. ― No quise ser tan duro._

_Por primera vez pudo notar que tras esos ojos verdes seguros, se escondía una mujer que temía, temía realmente por lo que se vendría. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla pero se contuvo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría así que mejor no arriesgarse._

― _Vamos, te llevare a casa. ― Lily intentó negarse, pero el apretó el agarre amablemente. ― Te comprare chocolate y helado en el camino._

_Palabras mágicas. Lily cedió._

Helado y chocolate. En su vida se hubiese imaginado que esas dos palabras serian su tumba durante siete meses.

Porque ese fue el tiempo que le duró el antojo a Lily. De noche, de día, de madrugada, en medio de una junta, en una salida.

No importaba en donde es tuviese, el móvil sonaba y era ella con un simple: _Tengo antojo._

James obviamente se negó las primeras veces. Su inmadurez no le dejaba ver más allá de su ombligo y la solución fue Lily en pantuflas esperándolo en su departamento.

¡Qué encontronazos habían tenido, madre santa! Ella, sus amantes y las pantuflas.

Porque es de ahí que la pelirroja tenía constancia de sus aventurillas a espaldas de Alison. Lo vio con sus propios ojitos llevar rubias, morenas ¡hasta albinas! James en modo de sex simbol no discriminaba.

Ahora, una pelirroja bajita, con carácter, antojos, en pantuflas y pijama a las tres de la mañana en la puerta de su departamento no era buena combinación. Las recién llegas (amantes) o no sabían que decir, o salían huyendo.

Las más osadas, como Charlotte, intentaban tratarla de loca y fea.

PEOR.

Además de una lluvia de insultos en donde: cualquiera, mujerzuela, promiscua eran los más suavecitos; las resistencias bajaban cuando Lily hacia ademan de quitarse el calzado y tirárselo por la cabeza. Hasta ahí llegaba la valentía de estas mujeres que dignamente, salían corriendo.

Ese comportamiento hizo creer a James que sólo en su modo de gestación Lily era así. Pero no, la pelirroja era pequeñita, malhumorada y…ya, perdió la lista. Todo el tiempo.

O por lo menos con él. Agregando a que, no sabía dar noticias de ninguna índole.

_Bajó del auto esperando haberse ubicado bien. Caminó hacia un edificio algo antiguo pero mantenido, subió hasta el primer piso y cuando tocó en el departamento 4 tardaron en abrirle._

― _¿Quién?― la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera responder. Intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, pero no le duró. ― ¿Qué quieres?_

_Así que si lo recordaba. James levantó su agenda._

― _Oh, cielos, tu... ―_

― _Deberías tener más cuidado cuando sales corriendo después de estar con un hombre. ― comentó mordaz el joven. Lily le quitó el objeto bruscamente. ― Vaya ¿ni las gracias vas a darme?_

― _No, te llame hace un mes por esto. ― reclamó ella. Enojada parecía más pequeña._

― _Estuve ocupado. ― se seudo disculpó, aunque más que sonar a que estaba ocupado sonaba a:__tenía cosas mucho más importantes que venir a darte esto. ―__ Vamos, dame las gracias por lo menos._

― _No. ― Y con esto le cerró la puerta en la cara. La cual se volvió a abrir antes de que James pudiese reaccionar― Esto lo confirma.― dijo pensativa mirando su agenda._

_Ahí es donde James tendría que haber corrido, según Sirius._

― _¿El que estés loca?_

― _No. ― levantó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente. ― Estoy embarazada. ― Y pegó nuevamente otro portazo dejando al hombre, más que aturdido, medio tarado por la noticia._

No, categóricamente Lily no sabía dar noticias.

James suspiró resignado y se dispuso a volver a su trabajo. Con suerte tendría cuatro horas de sueño si se apuraba a acabar el papeleo.

* * *

¡He vuelto! sisisisis otra vez...esta vez me supere..XD tres actualizaciones es un logro para mi. Ahora si, no tengo el siguiente cap hecho asi que... tal vez me tarde un poquito o me inspiro y ya. XD habra que ver.

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, que me ha sorprendio muchisimo.

Ire respondiendo los reviews de a poco, acabo de llegar de la uni y ando que me caigo, asi que si me atraso, no me peguen.

Beshos!

Grisel


	5. Capitulo  IV

**Capítulo IV**

Sus ojos amorronados se despegaron de la vista externa. Alargó uno de sus finos y delicados brazos hasta la mesa contigua a su sillón y agarró la taza de porcelana blanca.

― Esas son las ultima noticias. ― redactó por ultimo un hombre de edad avanzada. Traía su chaqueta en un brazo aun, cómo si desde el comienzo supiera que su visita no sería larga.

―Entiendo. ― Los labios carmines y tentadores se abrieron para tomar un poco mas de té y luego largaron un leve. ― Puede retirarse.

El hombre se levantó y con una reverencia se despidió.

Alison sonrió cínica cómo burlándose de alguien parado frente a ella. Es que en su mete, lo había.

La foto de Lily Evans se apoyaba en la carpeta que el hombre le había entregado unos meses antes, la cual se llenaba en cada visita de nueva información.

Porque Alison no era una mujer estúpida, aparentaba, pero no.

Levantó la imagen de una pequeña pelirroja cargando atareada con un bolso, un carrito para bebé y al niño en cuestión. ¿Ese era el gran peligro del que hablaban sus amigas?

La mujer en la foto no tenía ni más pisca de gracia y parecía muy abandonada en su aspecto. Podía perdonarle a James haberle engañado, después de todo ella también lo hacía ¿pero con _esto_?

El día que se enteró de que su novio le fue infiel con consecuencias por poco y lo come vivo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Lily Evans siempre seria la otra, _la otra y el bastardo_. Porque un Potter JAMÁS terminaría con semejante intento de mujer y mucho menos cuando tenía una con todas las letras.

Tiró la imagen sobre la carpeta con desgano asqueado.

El mandar a investigarla daba sus frutos, aunque para Danielle su mejor amiga era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no, porque con cada reporte del investigador privado Alison se convencía mas y mas de que Lily Evans no era más que una piedra en el camino.

Una simple piedra.

* * *

Movió sus patitas lenta y torpemente. Una y otra vez, sin cansarse de lo que podía hacer. Para él era todo un descubrimiento.

Levantó su vista encontrándose con otro niño, probablemente de su misma edad. Este parecía algo constipado o por lo menos eso mostraba su cara. Harry le sonrió cómo solía hacer para ganarse a la gente pero el niño, contrario a lo que le pensó, cerró el entrecejo en una expresión de molestia.

Por suerte por lo menos para él, el bebé rubio fue levantado en brazos por una de las cuidadoras y entregado a una mujer de un perfil aristocrático.

Cómo podrán imaginarse Harry ni se inmutó, si bien era una sorpresa la reacción no dejaría que se le arruinara el día. Sobre todo porque aun era demasiado pequeño cómo para entender la palabra antipatía.

Pensando en lo bien que se veían sus patitas, nuevamente meciéndose, el bebé de ojos verdes se asustó un poco al sentir cómo una esferita azul se chocaba contra su bracito derecho.

Sus ojitos se clavaron en una beba un poquito más grande que él, aunque no mucho mas. Una mata de cabello castaño desordenado para tan poco era de ver. Gateó torpemente deteniéndose por el cansancio, se le notaba que estaba aprendiendo.

Cuando hubo llegado a su lado hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa a la que Harry devolvió de la misma forma y en el lenguaje bebé, le pidió la pelota.

**Un piso más abajo.**

Lo volvió a poner en a estantería en un momento de distracción. Lily no pensaba que esto fuese alimenticio.

― Déjalo en donde estaba. ― canturreó James sin darse vuelta. Conocía lo suficiente a la pelirroja. ― Eso no lo comerás tu, lo hare yo cuando me quede en tu casa así que déjalo.

― No es nutritivo James, morirás de un ataque al corazón si sigues comiendo este tipo de embutidos.

― No es tu corazón.― el joven por fin de frente, dejó un par de cosas más en el carrito.

El ir de compras juntos era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para ambos. La mujer bufó y volvió a poner el producto.

― Tienes razón, únicamente trato de que comas mejor... ―

― Mi madre intentó eso durante veinticuatro años de su vida, no lo logró. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo harás?

― Piensa en Harry, si estás atrofiado por enfermedades cardiacas dudo que puedas estar con él cómo lo haría un padre normal.― argumentó. Funcionó a medias, la sonrisa burlona de rostro de James se borró pero igualmente no hubo comentario de su parte. ― Bien, falta pan, leche y... ― leyó la lista meticulosamente armada. ―Pañales.

― Iré por los pañales, tu encárgate de lo otro. ― ordenó sin darle tiempo.

Quince minutos después Lily aun lo esperaba en la góndola de los lácteos, lo fue a buscar. Se preocupó, James no era de tardar tanto sobre todo porque él conocía el supermercado.

Miró a ambos lados tratando de encontrarlo pero no lo halló, entonces se dispuso a buscarlo por todo el súper negocio.

Pastas.

Carnes.

Verduras.

Sección de perfumería.

Ningu…momento. Su carrito se detuvo entre las imitaciones de perfumes franceses y las lociones para el cuerpo. No muy lejos de allí James conversaba muy "amenamente" con una mujer de su misma edad, tal vez algo mas grande.

La rubia le coqueteaba con descaro pestañando lo suficiente como para que Lily dudara del hecho de que llegara a ver algo entre tanta cerrada de ojos.

Sabía perfectamente cuando retirarse justa, digna y letalmente, Lily le dio media vuelta a su carrito y tomó los pañales de la góndola siguiente, alejándose a paso apresurado. Ese estúpido inmaduro le había hecho perder… ¡media hora de su vida! Y lo peor… ¡La había hecho preocupar!

Su enojo era tal que entre la caja para cobrar y el ascensor para buscar a Harry, Lily sólo recuerda haber discutido con una viejita que descaradamente grosera quiso colarse en la fila.

Pero obviamente se tranquilizo al ver a su hijo. Harry tenía ese poder de apaciguar a la bestia que su madre _hospedaba_ con su pequeña presencia.

Se acercó lentamente, encantada con la figura del niño arrojando algo, que apenas si notó al llegar que estaba con otros dos bebés jugando.

― Se divierten mucho la verdad. ― comentó una mujer a su lado, era un poco más alta y más grande, pero tenía una amplia sonrisa. Lily sonrió― ¿Eres la madre del pequeño?

― Si-

― Me alegro, a ver si tu si puedes convencerlo de que no haga coro con mi hijo. ― Lily pestañó un par de veces, creía no haber escuchado bien. Cuando la mujer fue a levantar a su hijo, este tan pelirrojo cómo ella se largo a llorar, al igual que Harry y la beba que anteriormente había ido a buscar la pelota. ― Es increíble….ya, ya…Ron, por favor no le hagas esto a mami.

No había caso, el pequeño Ron lloraba a moco tendido al igual que los otros dos que aun estaban en el piso de la guardería.

Lily levantó a Harry al tiempo que un hombre castaño alzó a la niña.

― Disculpen... ― lamentó el mismo, parecía algo apresurado y lleno de bolsas. ― Hermione ¿princesa, que ocurre?

Tardaron en darse cuenta cual era el problema principal, o por lo menos eso creyeron los bebés ya más tranquilos que descansaban en sus respectivos cochecitos mientras sus padres terminaban de darse las direcciones.

¡El llanto puede mucho! Si señores…y los padres también, aunque tarden.

Eso era lo que pensó Harry mientras con su manita se despedía de sus nuevos amigos. El mocoso apenas podía siquiera gesticular un simple **TA** pero era un experto en relaciones públicas y comunicación con terceros (que en este caso era su madre).

Habrase visto, los chicos vienen más inteligentes cada vez. No hay nada que hacerle.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después su madre apenas recordaba el por qué estaba enojada y él, muy pancho se encontraba viendo cómo una de sus progenitores acomodaba los víveres para las dos semanas.

― Esto es…cielos ¿Qué demonios es? ― Lily leyó la lista de ingredientes del producto que James había puesto. Puso cara de asco. ― Tiene demasiados conservantes.

Harry largó una risita ante la expresión de su madre.

― A tu padre le gusta la comida chatarra, no aprendas eso de él.― dijo tiernamente acariciando al pequeño al pasar por su lado para dejar un par de cosas en la alacena que lindaba la sillita alta de Harry.

Tan concentrada estaba en su quehacer bajo esa alacena que ni cuenta se dio cuando alguien entró en la casa. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cocina y le guiñó un ojo al bebé.

El intru…

― Me deja... ― Lily saltó del susto y agarró lo primero que tenía a mano para darle al "atacante". Por que para ella eso era. No lo había reconocido.

― ¡Hijo de tu madre, te mato! ― gritó en son de guerra tirándole con el detergente. Eso nomas fue un aviso.

El intruso intentado con éxito esquivar el bote de limpiador, no procuró correrse cuando Lily se le tiró encima y empezó a golpearlo.

― ¡Detente, soy yo! ― justo en el mismo instante en que James lograba agarrar las manos de ella para detenerla, Lily lo miró meticulosamente. ― ¡Mujer por poco y me matas!

― ¿Yo? ¿Yo? ¡Mal nacido! ¡Entraste en mi casa sigiloso cómo un maleante! ―

― ¡Que me iba a imaginar que te volverías una loca! ― Lily soltó de su agarre una de las manos y le pegó más en serio que de mentiras. ― ¡Ay!

― ¡Te mereces esto y mucho más! ¡Por poco y se me sale el corazón pensando que podría pasarle algo a Harry!

El hombre bajo ella se movió incómodo.

― Ya, entendí. Perdón.― se disculpó sincero al darse cuenta de la situación.

Lily ni caso le hizo, se levantó torpemente y comenzó a recoger las cosas de su bolso, que en el proceso de atacar al "ladrón" había tirado (aparte de una silla y la frutera sobre la misma mesa).

Juntó todo y en cinco minutos siguió guardando las cosas. James aun incómodo por el mutismo de la pelirroja miró a Harry. El bebé estaba muy entretenido con una tarjeta color blanco. Se la sacó con cuidado.

― ¿Quién es John Granger? ― Lily no supo cómo interpretarlo. Hasta que su cabeza, haciendo sinapsis con los últimos hechos recordó.

―No es de tu incumbencia. ― James no se merecía saber que su hijo había hecho a sus primeros amigos. No después de aquel susto.

Esto lo picó.

― ¿Una cita?

― No es de tu incumbencia. ― repitió ella.

― Vamos Lily, si Harry va a tener un padrastro deberías decírmelo. ― Lily se volteó para mirarlo inquiridoramente. James que se acercó al decir estas últimas palabras tuvo que alejarse por que la proximidad de ambos en esa pose no era recomendable para una "no pareja".

― No creo que mi vida privada deba pasar por ti primero. ― argumentó fríamente, citando palabras que él mismo había dicho meses atrás.

― Ya ¿y por qué no me esperaste? Me asuste cuando no te encontré ni a ti ni al niño. ―

― Vaya, pensé que estarías tan ocupado con esa mujer que no te acordarías de nosotros. ― contesto rápidamente.

―Bueno, es una vieja amiga y... ―

― James no me tienes por qué dar explicaciones, es lo menos que quiero. ― interrumpió. ― Pero deja de comportarte cómo un semental delante de tu hijo, por que cuando crezca se va a creer que hacer lo que haces tú está bien.

Golpe durísimo a la autoestima de James. ¿Qué tenia de malo tener amigas?

**Esa misma noche.**

― ¿Puedes creerlo? ― Sirius miró a su amigo suspicaz dándole a entender que si, lo creía. Sorbió de su bebida y devolvió su mirada a su lugar original: una castaña que bailaba sensualmente cerca de la barra. ― Sirius... ―

― Ya, James. ― el moreno contestó hastiado. ― Lo entiendo, ella tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida. Tu mismo lo dijiste. Además, estás próximo a la vuelta de tu novia, digo…prometida. ― El despeinado se mordió el labio en signo de fastidio. ― Aquí la pregunta seria ¿Ya se lo aclaraste a Lily?

James negó.

― ¿Y cuando piensas contárselo? ¿Cuando salga en las noticias? ¿Cuándo Alison se lo diga personalmente? ―

― Pero...―

― Tú y yo sabemos que una novia no es lo mismo a una prometida, así que deja de engañarte a ti mismo. Le estas mintiendo a Lily, la madre de tu hijo. Cuanto más tardes mas se tardará ella en perdonarte. ― sorbió algo más el trago. ― Si lo hace.

― Que apoyo. ― dijo irónico.

― Soy realista James, Lily tiene mucho orgullo. Se va a sentir fatal si se llega a enterar de que dentro de poco será considerada por la alta sociedad por lo menos cómo: la otra.

― ¡Ella jamás será eso! ― reclamó enojado. – Lily es la madre de mi hijo, cómo puede ser... ―

― Vamos James, ambos sabemos lo cruel que es la gente en general.―

― Si te digo la verdad no se me había ocurrido. ― admitió derrotado. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza tratando de quitar un poco del peso de aquella nueva revelación.

― Piénsalo ahora y no te tardes en decírselo a Lily― el joven Black se levantó, acomodándose en un ademan de _ataque_. Con porte natural se dirigió a la muchacha que había estado mirando hacia no más de diez minutos.

James suspiró quedándose sólo en la mesa. Y su vida seguía girando ¿Alguien sabia en donde estaba el botoncito de apagado?

* * *

La suerte estuvo de mi lado...y de paso mi gemela no piso a mi musa n.n jejeje aqui les traigo un nuevo Capítulo. Espero que les guste!

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Nus leemos!

Grisel


	6. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Lo había prometido. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¡Ah! Cierto, estaba en medio de una conquista. El querer sacarse de encima su amigo no causó más que problemas. Y por eso ahora estaba cargando un súper regalo de cumple mes y un gorrito de felicidades.

Si, su ahijado cumplía nueve meses.

Harry lo miraba impresionado, hasta curioso. Es que era algo de filmar el ver a Sirius Black parado en medio de una sala con muchas personas, su porte, su aspecto con…un gorrito de cumple mes.

― Quita esa cara, Sirius, pareces constipado. ― Bromeó James al pasar por su lado. ― ¿Bebida?

― ¿Tienes licor?

― Lily no tiene alcohol en casa, esta contra después de…bueno, tú sabes. ― el moreno optó por que le comenzara un tic― El tirarte desde este piso no te servirá de nada. ― El despeinado se fue.

Sirius suspiró, pero antes de que siguiera con su lamento mental Lily llegó a su lado.

― Gracias por haber aceptado Sirius. Es muy importante para Harry― sonrió. Se la notaba feliz, mas, radiante. El festejarle a su hijo algo a Lily la llenaba de dicha. ― Hoy podrás conocer a la madrina. Espero que ambos se lleven bien. ― La madre de la pelirroja la llamó desde la cocina. ― Perdona…― se disculpó marchándose.

¿Había madrina?

¡Por que siempre era el último en enterarse de todo!

Poco después y perdiéndose en la multitud Sirius pudo olvidarse de su gorrito.

**Mientras tanto con James y Remus.**

― Vamos, dime la verdad. ¿La conoces?

― Aja. Y Sirius se va a llevar una sorpresa. ― sonrió James. Le hizo un saludo al pequeño Harry que lo miraba desde los brazos de una joven de cabello extrañamente lila. ― Una muy grande.

― Últimamente te gusta torturarlo. ―

― Tengo mis temporadas. ― admitió el hombre. ― O tal vez me estoy cobrando unas que me hizo el año pasado.

― Sigues enojado con él porque soltó la lengua con todas tus amantes. ― James se encogió de hombros. ― Vamos, si eso te hizo más popular entre las mujeres.

― Quien iba a pensarlo. Creí que el tener un hijo les iba a parecer un impedimento. ― Remus miró su bebida y tomó un poco.

― La verdad es que las mujeres ni saben lo que quieren. ― argumentó el castaño distraídamente.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Lily la abrió encontrándose con dos jóvenes. La primera y que sobresaltaba era una rubia de ojos terracota impresionantes. Tenían todo un aire a mujer de negocios, una muy sexy. Y a su lado una muchacha algo más tímida, pero no dejaba de sorprender su larga melena castaño clara, con ojos no definían un color exacto.

― Vanessa, Elis. ― Ambas sonrieron al tiempo. ― Me alegra que hayan podido venir.

― Gracias por invitarnos. ―

― Pero si eres la madrina, cómo no iba a hacerlo, pasen por favor.

**Del otro lado del salón.**

― Sirius, voltéate. ― Comentó James divertido. Su amigo, recién llegado a su lado, sorbió algo de su bebida mientras distraídamente dirigía la mirada al lugar que le señalaban. Por poco y se le cae la baba.

― ¿Esa es la madrina?

― Si― James era tramposo, sabía que Sirius hablaba de la más alta y estilizada, no de la que estaba hablando tranquilamente con Lily― Es esa y vino con su hermana.

Ya, se dijo para sus adentros. Sirius tenía ganas de lanzar un _¡qué demonios me importa su hermana!_

Para suerte del moreno, Vanessa caminó hacia ellos.

― ¡James!

― Es un gusto verte nuevamente. ― expresó el hombre. ― Oh, deja que los presento: Vanessa Brox, ellos son mis amigos Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.

La mujer, súper desenvuelta saludó amistosa y cordial, con ese aire de haberlos conocido toda la vida.

― La verdad es que estoy impresionado, nunca creí que la madrina sería tan hermosa. ― soltó Sirius entre medio de la conversación. Es que no estaba en su naturaleza perder el tiempo. Vanessa sonrió coqueta, notando que su hermana llegaba a ellos junto con Lily.

― Oh no, creo que ha habido un error. ― comentó moviéndose de tal forma que consiguió tomar a su hermana de la mano y acomodarla junto a ella con estilo. ― Yo no soy la madrina de Harry, es Elis. ― la aludida sonrió levemente atribuyéndose de inmediato el nombre.

_Perdón… ¿QUÉ?_

Sirius se inclinó un poco hacia James. Había algo que no le cerraba.

― James... ― El rostro de Elis era extraño. Algo etéreo, cómo si no estuviera viendo hacia ningún punto en particular.

― Soy ciega. ― afirmó Elis adelantándose a la pregunta ajena. Al joven por poco y se le cae la quijada. ― No se cohíba, sé que no lo aparento. ― Sirius no comento nada.

― La verdad no es eso. ― contesto el hombre. ― Digo... ―

― Se confundió con mi hermana ¿tal vez? ― Si, así era, Sirius había cantado victoria antes de darse cuenta de que Vanessa no era la madrina. ―Es común.

― Pero...―el hombre aclaró su garganta. ― No se mueve cómo una persona ciega.

― Tengo esa habilidad. ― dijo medio en broma medio verdad, Elis.

El de mirada gris se sintió algo incomodo, por qué negarlo. Jamás en su vida había tenido que tratar con una persona con esa características y ahora, así de repente, lo hacía. Y no solo eso, ella seria la madrina de su ahijado. ¡Gran combinación!

Lily como toda mujer, sintió el momento tenso por lo cual optó por llevarse a Elis para que saludara al resto de los invitados y de paso, a Harry. Vanessa las siguió.

― No, si más antipático no puedes quedar.― retó James. A Sirius le agarró otro tic.

― ¿Yo? Maniático del ridículo ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que tenía compañera en esto y que además tenía ese pequeño defec…digo, problemita?

― Que más da Sirius, te comportaste como un ignorante. ― criticó molesto. Decidido se fue a ver si necesitaba algo en la cocina. No estaba de humor para seguir retando a su amigo.

El ofendido se quedó estático.

― ¿Qué me dijo?

― La verdad. ― Remus lo miró con reproche. Sin mas también lo dejo solo.

No, definitivamente ese no era el día de Sirius Black.

**En la habitación de Lily.**

― Esto… ¿es idiota? ― dijo Elis entrando a la habitación siguiendo a la pelirroja.

Esta rió.

― No, pobre. ― Lily le entregó al pequeño que necesitaba un cambio. Harry largo un TA y se acurrucó en los brazos de Elis. ― Debía estar sorprendido. James me comentó que no le había dicho que Harry tenía madrina.

― Bueno, no importa. ― Elis sabía que los malos momentos era mejor mandarlos lejos. ― ¿Cómo van las cosas en la firma?

― Por suerte bien, el socio que te dije que estaba a punto e irse se quedó. Arregló las cosas con la junta. ―

― Ahm― Lily tendió el cambiador sobre la cama mientras Elis lo acostaba. ―Una pregunta, el hombre que estaba…

― Al que no te presentaron, si, perdón. ― Lily tomó a su hijo de las patitas para sacarle mejor el pañal. Elis había desarrollado sus sentidos desde la pérdida de su vista y digamos que no le fue difícil definir que había alguien más en ese grupo. ― Su nombre es Remus, otro de los amigos de James.

― Estuvo en el hospital cuando nació Harry- comentó recordando.

― Así es. ―

Lily se le quedó mirando. Su amiga era una gran persona y la conocía desde que era pequeña. Elis había estado allí para ella en todo momento y en el parto, también. Aunque aun dudaba el hecho de cómo había llegado sola sin ayuda alguna. Tomando el hecho de que Elis no conocía la ciudad.

A sus veintitrés años estaba en proceso de recuperación de una ceguera parcial ya que un año y medio atrás había sufrido un grave accidente automovilístico. Su cabeza fue la que pagó la peor parte. En simples palabras, la retina resultó plenamente dañada.

El susto inicial disminuyó con el paso del tiempo y gracias al esfuerzo de médicos y personal del hospital su situación fue mejorando considerablemente. No veía, eso era un hecho, lo que si podía observar eran sombras sin formas.

Un par de operaciones más y sus ojos volverían a ver la luz, únicamente era cuestión de esperar. Sonrió. Era la mujer más fuerte que conocía. Mal geniuda en ocasiones, pero buena.

Elis Brox era una joven meticulosa, ordenada, consiente y muy cariñosa. Pero cuando el grito histérico de Lily sonó del otro lado del teléfono el 31 de Julio a la madrugada, se volvió completamente loca.

― _¡YA NACE! YA… __NO JAMES, ESE NO ES EL BOLSO ¡EL VIOLETA! LLEVA EL…VIOLET…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH CIELOS. ―_

― _Lily respira. ― se escuchó del otro lado._

― _NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER JAMES… ¡EL VIOLETA MALDICIÓN!_

― _No te preocupes Lily, estaré allí― contestó Elis emocionada, extasiada. Su "sobrino" estaba a punto de conocer el mundo. Se levantó del sillón cómo pudo, al tiempo que escuchaba:_

― _Gracias…de verdad…AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ― silencio. ― ¡DEMONIOS JAMES!, NO, ESE NO, LLEVA EL VIOLETA ¡ESE ES LILA!_

* * *

Eran como las diez de la noche, la ciudad estaba efervescente, era sábado y todos habían salido a divertirse.

―No, si es grandioso, hice el estúpido como el mejor. ― El de mirada gris observó a los automóviles pasar. Estaba parado en una señal.― James se hizo adicto a torturarme.

― Él siempre fue así― agregó Remus en el asiento del copiloto. – Así que deja de sentirte ofendido. Tú eres el que se equivocó.

― Pero... ―

― Él corrigió en su momento, ya, pero se solucionó enseguida y si de malas conductas hablamos, la tuya al enterarte quien era la chica realmente fue mala, hasta grosera.

― ¡No sabía cómo comportarme! ―

― Vamos Sirius, es ciega, no estúpida. ― retó nuevamente. ― Agradece que Lily te sacó del aprieto llevándosela por que eras capaz de quedarte mudo ante ella durante horas.

― Ya, no tengo tacto. Eso es lo que quieres decir―

― Exacto. ―

Silencio.

―Por lo menos tengo el número de teléfono de la hermana. ―

Otro silencio.

― Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No es desconocida esta vez, sino la hermana de la madrina de Harry― Sirius bufó. ― No sería la primera vez que se arma lio entre mujeres por tu culpa.

― Trataré de ir despacio. ―

Remus lo miró realmente mal.

― La última vez que dijiste eso tuviste problemas con trillizas. ― señaló fríamente.

El hombre se encogió de hombros naturalmente, cómo si ese no hubiese sido su problema siquiera.

* * *

¡He vuelto! este capitulo me costo horrores, sobre todo por que no se me ocurria como intruoducir a Elis XD.

Con respecto a la pregunta de Elis al final del fash black, pues particularmente me arriesgaria a decir que era otro de los milagros de Harry. XD

Lamento si me tarde.

Gracias a todos por esperar y por el apoyo.

Nos leemos luego.

Grisel

P.D: en este momento debo irme a la Universidad, vere si mas tarde puedo contestar los reviews.


	7. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Era hermosa, realmente lo era. Sus ojos verdes ocultos tras largas pestañas, su sonrisa, la forma de caminar y hasta su facilidad de envolverlo con esa calidez que sólo ella desprendía.

Y la amaba, así a la distancia, observando cómo algunos mechones se mecían desde su coleta mas armada. Cómo su nuca blanca dejaba entrever algunas pecas. Todo en ella era perfecto: Lily Evans era perfecta.

Y se lo volvía a repetir: la amaba con toda su alma. Debía encontrar la manera de hacérselo saber, porque estaba más que seguro de que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos.

Intentó llamar su atención, pero no, ella no le miraba, intentó de nuevo pero Lily estaba ocupada con unos papeles.

Otro intento más, debía captar su atención a cómo de lugar.

― mmaa. ― salió de su boca pequeña. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Esto logró lo esperado. La pelirroja se giró para verlo y sus ojos brillaban extrañamente emocionados.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste Harry?

El pequeño sonrió abiertamente, extasiado por ser nuevamente el foco de su madre.

― Harry, amor ¿qué dijiste? ― volvió a repetir ahora cerca de él. Los papeles de su trabajó reposaban desparramados sobre la mesa ratona del living.

― m…― se detuvo. ― mmaa…mmaa

Si a la pelirroja no le agarró un ataque en ese mismo momento era nomas por que la felicidad se lo impedía. Tomó al niño en brazos y le sonrió tanto que creyó que se le rompería la mandíbula.

Justo en ese momento, porque no tenía la suerte que fuera en otro, tocaron a la puerta. Lily salió con Harry en brazos.

― ¡Hola! ― James saludó con menos ánimos, estaba algo pálido. ― ¿Te sientes bien?

― ¿Eh? ― el retoño de ambos movió sus bracitos para pasar a los brazos de su padre y este lo aceptó gustoso. ― Si, me siento bien pero hay algo de lo que debo hablarte.

― La verdad es que yo también.― comentó con una sonrisa amistosa. ― James asintió sin ganas. ― Pero comienza tuno hay problema.

Lily le ofreció asiento y ambos se situaron en el sillón más grande de aquella sala. Harry se movió inquieto, tomando el móvil de su padre y jugando con él.

― ¿Ahora qué pasó James? ¿Tus padres están bien? ― se preocupó la pelirroja. El joven asintió― ¿Entonces?

― Es que veras, se trata de mi vida privada. ― Lily obviamente no entendió esto. ― Es sobre mi persona.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― cortó ella viendo que daría para largo si no preguntaba.

― ¿Recuerdas a Alison? ― Lily asintió confundida. ― Ella no es mi novia, es mi prometida.

Silencio.

_¿SU PROMETIDA?_

― Y vuelve la semana que viene. –

Silencio.

_¿SU PROMETIDA?_

― ¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos? ― La vena grande le estaba titilando y se notaba.

― Desde hace dos años y medio.

Silencio.

_¿SU QUE?_

― ¿Y no fuiste capas de decírmelo antes? ― la cara de Lily era un poema, de los malos. ― James esto es…es…ASH ¡no tengo ni siquiera una definición!

― Lily, yo... ― Harry parecía entender la situación, a su manera, pero la entendía. Su carita se había transformado en una mueca de disgusto.

La pelirroja se levantó.

― ¡Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco!

― ¿Egoísta?

― Espera, dejarme adivinar. De seguro vienes a decirme esto porque ella te aviso que vendría ¿no? Temías que me enterara por un tercero.

― Bueno, sí pero... ―

―ASH ¡Aléjate! ― le gritó caminado hacia la cocina. ― ¿Tienes idea de cómo me deja esto James? De un momento a otro Harry ya tiene madrasta y…y…

― No es para tanto, se que con Alison se llevará bien, ella es especial.― intentó explicarle pero la pelirroja parecía frenética.

― No si no me preocupo, de veras… ¡Lo que no me entra en la cabeza que hayas sido tan cerrado conmigo y que me hayas ocultado algo así!

― Lily lo siento, no pensé que te pondrías así.

― ¡AHÍ ESTA TU ERROR! ― Harry comenzó a lloriquear por el grito de su madre debido al susto que le causo. ― Ya bebé― lo tomó.

― Lily―

― ¡Vete de mi casa!

― Pero. ― James se vio increíblemente arrastrado hasta la puerta de salida por una pelirroja iracunda. Toda la felicidad que había tenido se esfumó como un suspiro.

― ¡No tengo ganas de verte la cara!

― Pero, Lily-

― ¡Vete!

―Lily, yo... ― No había caso ya estaba en el pasillo frente a una pelirroja histérica. ― ¡Bueno, pero por lo menos dime qué era lo que me ibas a decir!

Lily se mordió el labio con lágrimas contenidas.

― Harry dijo su primera palabra. ―

PUM

Otra vez estaba sólo del otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

Remus entornó los ojos nuevamente y tratando de contener la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sorbió algo de su café.

― Otra vez la puerta en la cara. No se cansa. ¡No! claro que no, esa maldita puerta, juro que algún día la arrancare de allí― pegó un fuerte golpe en la mesa y el castaño agradeció estar lejos de la mirada de la gente. El lugar vip siempre era el mejor cuando de situaciones de enojo se trataba.

― James, contrólate. Agradece que no te tirara con un florero o con algo similar―

― No ayudas. ―

― No intento hacerlo, te tardaste cuantos meses en decirle que estabas comprometido. ― el despeinado bufó fastidiado por tanto regaño. Primero su madre al notarlo molesto por teléfono esa tarde y ahora Remus.

― Dime algo ¿Eres mi amigo? ―

― Lo soy, justamente por eso te hago recapacitar. En vez de estar enfadado por un portazo, común entre ustedes, deberías sonreír y brindar por la primera palabra de tu hijo.

― feh―

― ¿Sabes por lo menos cual fue?

― No, Lily omitió esa parte antes de cerrarme... ― Remus lo miró mal.― ya, debí preguntar.

― Mamá. ― el moreno levantó a vista al castaño. ― Esa fue su primera palabra.

― No me extraña, ahora lo que me intriga es cómo lo sabes. ―

― Lily envió un mail a todos sus conocidos con la noticia. Ya sabes: _"Lilynews".―_ James sonrió al recordar el apodo que le había puesto Sirius a los informes semanales de Harry que la pelirroja enviaba a todos sus amigos vía mail.

Es que ella era muy abierta con quien quisiera compartir la felicidad que sentía de ser madre y un día se le ocurrió mandarle a sus amigas un mini informe comentándoles cómo Harry se había comportado en el médico. Ya, no tiene mucha importancia, pero para una madre babosa y unas tías cariñosas eso si era noticia.

La cosa se complicó un día que envió el email desde el ordenador portátil de James, se equivocó entre el ajetreo de evitar que el joven explotara su cocina y que Harry se electrocutara junto con su padre, y apretó el botón erróneo.

Lo demás fue historia. Sorprendentemente más de la mitad de los contactos de James respondieron. La mayoría, eran hombres de negocios, casados y…con hijos. Les extrañó pero tomaron cómo un mensaje divertido. Y obviamente, entre todos estos contactos, Remus estaba entre los primeros.

― ¡Buenas! ― Los recuerdos de ambos fueron interrumpidos por Sirius. El mismo mostraba su sonrisa cautivadora e iba vestido todo de negro cómo era su costumbre. Sus ojos brillaron extrañamente al sentarse junto a sus amigos.

― ¿Que es lo que te tiene tan contento? ―

― Hoy es mi tercera cita con Vanessa. ―

― ¿Te están atrapando? ― pregunto James incrédulo. Sirius negó.

― Es obvio, la mujer me fascina, si supieran lo hermosa que se ve desnuda. ― Remus le miró con reproche odiaba que hablara de sus mujeres como si fueran un pedazo de carne. ― Pero no, no la imagino cómo nada más que una amante. Y estoy seguro de que ella me ve de la misma manera.

― ¿Seguro?

― Más que eso, me lo planteó en la primera noche antes de bueno, ustedes saben.― hizo una seña al camarero para que le trajera algo de tomar― Así que en parte te admiró hombre. ― miró a James. ― No cualquiera acepta su responsabilidad de esa manera tan…insistente.

_Lily bajó del auto con una pila de papeles en un brazo y con su bolso en el otro. Era un hermoso día de verano._

― _Hola. ―_

― _¡AH! ― Los papeles salieron volando en todas direcciones. ― ¡Cielos! ¿Potter qué demonios crees que haces?_

― _Saludando. ― admitió él algo sorprendido por la reacción de la pelirroja. ― no era para que te pusieras así._

―_Cómo quieres que me ponga si te apareces de repente detrás de mí._

― _Ya, mi culpa. ― se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Cómo estás?_

― _Para que quieres saberlo. Creí haber sido bien explicita cuando te dije que no quería volver a verte. ―_

―_Es que pensé... ― Lily puso cara de:__¿piensas? ―__Se que me gritaste por teléfono que no te molestara pero... ―_

― _No lo entendiste. ― soltó irónica. James se sintió tocado en su fibra sensible. ― Te lo explicare despacio para que lo entiendas: no me interesa saber nada contigo._

― _¡Pero estas esperando un hijo mío!_

― _¿Y? Por favor, estoy segura que no eres de la clase de persona que se deja atar por este tipo de cosas. ― Lily terminó de levantar los papeles y comenzó a caminar._

_James la alcanzo rápidamente. El tener las piernas más largas y pasarla por veinte centímetros era una gran ventaja._

― _¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?_

― _No creo que quieras saberlo. – se adelantó ella irónica. James la tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

― _Dímelo. ― exigió gélido._

― _Para mi eres un rico egoísta, pedante, ególatra y…y… ¡ash! Eres tu Potter, por dios ¿Me quieres hacer creer que el hijo que estoy esperando te interesa?_

― _Lo creas o no, si lo hace._

― _¿Y cómo sabes que es tuyo?_

_Silencio sepulcral. James lo había pensado miles de veces desde que el primer portazo había dado e su cara._

― _Eras virgen, cuando…tú sabes. ― por primera vez la vio sonrojarse al extremo marcándose aun mas las pecas de su rostro. ― Y si tiene que ver, no creo que seas la clase de persona que se va encamando con cuanto hombre se le acerque._

_Lily bajó la mirada completamente intimidada._

― _Ya ves.― increíblemente, James era un hombre que si bien se tomaba grandes libertades, sabía que sus actos tenían consecuencias y que si tenía que pagarlos debía hacerlo con la cabeza en alto y sin pestañar. Era un hombre, no un niño que salía huyendo después de arrojar la piedra._

― _Está bien. ― suspiró Lily derrotada. Todas sus defensas habían caído ante este ataque de sinceridad._

_Ese era el principio de todo._

― La verdad es que eso es lo más maduro que has hecho en toda tu vida. ― comentó Sirius acomodándose el puño de la camisa. ― Cualquier otro habría salido huyendo.

― No te pongas cómo ejemplo, libertino, sabemos que por más tiro al aire que seas también te harías cargo. ―bromeó James.

― Si, pero jamás me descuide. ― anunció el de mirada gris con suficiencia. ― Me encantan las mujeres, las amo cómo género y cómo sexo, pero no estoy listo para atarme a una con tantos peces en el mar.

― Eso ya lo sabemos. ― balbuceó James. ― De todas formas, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, y si hubiera tenido dudas de que Harry era mi hijo, después de nacido ya no tendría ninguna.

Y esa era una afirmación que era tan verdadera como el hecho de que Lily aun seguía histérica hablando por teléfono con Elis, llorando por lo desconsiderado y cara dura que podía llegar a ser James sin darse cuenta.

* * *

¡He vuelto! perdon si me demore, pero aqui la continuacion. Grcias por seguir la historia y contestarelos reviews de a poco n.n.

Beshos!

Grisel


	8. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

_…__ es que para mi eres igual que un perchero._

Sirius dejo caer la lapicera sobre la pila de papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio. Ese recuerdo lo tenía más que desconcertado, tanto a él cómo a su ego.

¿Igual que un mugre perchero¿ÉL?

No, si se notaba que Elis era ciega por que era la primera mujer que lo comparaba con un objeto cómo ese tan…insulso. _Tigre, bestia, animal, salvaje, maquina de amor_, hasta una vez le dijeron _cajita de pas__iones_ pero ¿UN PERCHERO?

.- ¡OYE!- el ojigris dio un salto en su asiento. James que estaba frente a él con una carpeta por poco y la utiliza cómo escudo.- ¿Qué te pasó?

Sirius no supo que responder. El joven frente a él se sentó y lo siguió mirando algo preocupado.

.- Ya sé, Jennifer te plantó ayer.-meditó- pero eso no explica por que tus ojos parecen compota.

.- No, cómo se te ocurre- se quejó.- Ayer no era Jennifer era Vanessa y no me plantó, sino que todo lo contrario.

.- ¿Entonces?- el ojigris se desajustó el nudo de la corbata y desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa. El calor era sofocante.

.- ¿Sabes cuando arreglaran el aire acondicionado?- James negó.- Bien, lo que pasó fue…

Flash Back.

¿Qué era mejor que despertarse en la cama de hermosa mujer después de una noche plena de pasiones y desenfreno? Nada, por lo menos para Sirius.

En ese momento, disfrutando de la ducha que recorría con las gotas de agua cada parte de su cuerpo, pudo oler desde allí el aroma a café recién hecho. Mmmm Vanessa si que sabía cómo completar una excelente cita.

Estaba a punto de cerrar el grifo cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, sonrió, seguramente su adorable rubia venia a compartir la ducha con él y…

.- ¿Nessi?-

_¿QUÉ?_

.- Eh…no-

Silencio.

.- AHHHHHHHHH.- Elis gritó todo lo que le dieron sus pulmones y con el susto retrocedió un par de pasos, teniendo tanta mala suerte que con el último pisó la ropa sucia y cayó al suelo.- ¡MALDITO MANIATICO!- Sirius no tuvo tiempo ni a taparse con una toalla, aunque no tuviera que hacerlo puesto que la única persona allí no podría verlo.

Elis se arrastró rápidamente fuera del baño. Aprovechando esto el hombre salió también sólo para encontrársela buscando desesperada en el cajón de su hermana.

.- Eli…- otra vez no tuvo tiempo de nada, Elis le estaba apuntando con algo, no pudo verlo bien y para cuando se percato de la cercanía de Elis era tarde. La mujer descargó casi la mitad del frasco de picante en sus ojos.- ¡DEMONIOS MUJER!

.- ¡¿QUIEN ERES Y QUÉ QUIERES?!

.- ¡SOY SIRIUS BLACK MALDITA SEA!

.- ¿BLACK?- Elis dejó perseguirlo con el gas.- ¿Sirius Black?

.- El mismo…ahhh demonios, cómo arde- Elis se llevó una mano a la boca incrédula y muy apenada. Inmediatamente y cómo pudo fue al baño y al volver, siguiendo las puteadas de él, colocó una toalla fría en los ojos del hombre.

.- Cielos Black, lo lamento¡es que me asustaste! Que haces en la habitación de mi hermana.-

.- Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente grandecitos cómo para saber que me trajo aquí.- Elis se sonrojo por su despiste.

Allí cayeron en algo.

- ¿Y Vanessa?-

.- Por lo visto se fue temprano-

Silencio, de esos muy incómodos.

.- ¿Se fue?- Sirius hizo una mueca algo desagradable.

.-Mira la mesa de luz por favor…- señalo Elis acercándose a la cama. Sirius algo confundido, se acercó también y vio un pequeño calendario. Lo leyó.

.- Tiene junta en otra ciudad- Elis suspiró. Su hermana era un loca. Mira que tener esas diversiones la noche anterior de irse a una junta y sobre todo: dejarla a ella y al si aviso previo.- ah…cielos…- repentinamente Sirius volvió a sentir ardor profundo en sus ojos y la vista se le nublo por las lágrimas.

.- Oh, vamos…- Elis se levantó y le guió al baño, colocándolo debajo de grifo de agua y abriendo la fría.

El hombre sintió un gran alivio por esta acción, los ojos comenzaban a dolerle menos.

**Veinte minutos después, en la cocina.**

.- ¿Quieres más café?-

.- No, si tomo algo más explotare.- Elis dejo su taza sobre la mesada. - No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero ¿siempre eres así de agresiva?

.- Cuando siento que estoy en peligro sí- contestó Elis natural.- Comprende, no tenia ni la menor idea de que mi hermana le había traído aquí…

.- "Te"-corrigió él.

.- ¿eh?- la joven estaba confundida.

.- Háblame de tu, tutéame. Me siento viejo si no lo haces- la chica no sonrió ni nada cosa que a Sirius le extraño. Sin querer le había salido ese tonito a: yo hermoso, que lindo me siento. Que generalmente conquistaba a más de una y hacía suspirar al resto.

.- El punto es que imagínate el susto que me pegue al encontrar a un hombre en la ducha de mi hermana.- se llevó a los labios la tostada untada con mantequilla.- No quiero que te sientas culpable, no del todo por lo menos.- Sirius levantó una ceja algo patidifuso- pero comprende, para mi eres igual que un perchero.

Fin de flash back.

James optó por esperar unos milisegundos antes de largarse a reír cómo descocido ante la cara de su amigo. Eso era demasiado.

.- Hombre pero…jajajajajja- tuvo que dejar la carpeta sobre el escritorio para que no se le cayeran los papeles y así, conseguir reírse sin problemas.

.- A pesar de que con semejante descaro te ríes de mis desgracias, me gustaría saber tu opinión.-

.- ¿Qué opinión?- el de anteojos se tuvo que sacar los lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas de risa. Cuando se los colocó Sirius tenia el semblante serio.

.- Sobre Elis¿no está loca?

.- Es razonable Sirius, para ella aun habiéndote conocido en la fiesta de Harry eres un completo extraño. Agradece que no te echara a patadas del departamento.

Sirius iba a replicar¡cómo no hacerlo! Pero tocaron a la puerta y la secretaria de su amigo entró.

.- Señor, lo he estado buscando por todos lados.-

.- Que ocurre.-

.- Es su hijo, esta en el hospital…-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Elegante, hermoso, le quedaba como una segunda pie. Tan apto para ella y de excelentísima calidad.

Alison miro nuevamente su vestido color salmón. El mismo que utilizaría para su fiesta de bienvenida a Londres. La tela definitivamente había sido creada pensando en ella por que sino no había manera de explicar el por que de tanta perfección junta.

O por lo menos es lo que ella creía.

Dio otra vuelta frente al espejo y sonrió abiertamente. Unos simples días le separaban de James y su pronto casamiento. Por que si o si en esta ocasión lograría que el heredero de los Potter pusiera fecha a la boda.

Toc Toc

.- Adelante.-

.- ¿Hija?- una mujer con las mismas características que Alison, solo que su nariz no era tan respingona como la de su hija sino mas bien, tendía a ser prominente a pesar de contar ya con dos cirugías. – Oh amor, te queda espectacular.

.- Lo se madre.- sonrió la morena colocados en una pose de súper modelo.- James se va a morir cuando lo vea. A él le encantan los escotes.

.- De seguro.- admitió la mujer acercándose para ver mejor el vestido.- Lamento mucho el no poder asistir a la fiesta hija.

.- No hay problema, seria hacerte ir en vano. La próxima vez que pises suelo Ingles serás la madre de la esposa de James Potter.

.- Oh mi amor, no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte decir eso. Tu padre sin embargo no esta muy convencido.

.- Papá no importa.-

.- ¿Y el hijo de James?- Alison se giro para mirar a su madre. Sus ojos destellaban desprecio.

.- Ese bastardo jamás será llamado hijo de James. Solos los descendientes que YO le dé podrán cargar con ese titulo.-

.- Hija…- su madre le amaba pero había veces que le daba algo de temor el propio cinismo descarado de la joven.

.- Seré su esposa, por favor madre.- nuevamente miró su figura en el espejo, dándole la espalda a la mujer detrás de ella.- Ese mocoso no será mas que un agregado. No seria la primera vez ni será la ultima que hombres ricos tienen bastardos, y estos siempre tendrán la desgracia de estar en el medio. De no ser

.- Alison.- su madre le miro algo severa.- lo único que te aconsejo es que no te ensañes con un niño que apenas debe pasar el año.- Alison chasqueo con la lengua.- lo digo en serio Alison. Esa pobre criatura no tiene la culpa.

La joven no respondió.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Con las manos nerviosas caminaba por aquel corredor, le temblaban hasta las piernas. ¿Le habían dicho derecha o izquierda? Miró a ambos lados buscando la respuesta y en la tercera puerta a la izquierda, la figura de Lily se deba entrever.

.- ¿Que pasó?- preguntó en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba a la camilla en donde estaba sentado su hijo. El doctor no estaba allí pero si una enfermera que pasó a su lado cargando los utensilios utilizados para curar la herida de Harry.

.- Se golpeó contra el filo de una mesa- contesto Lily dándole lugar para que pudiera tomar al pequeño en brazos. La cara de James era un poema total. Buscaba por todas partes algún indicio de que los puntos sobre la frente del pequeño no fueran las únicas heridas.- No te preocupes, el doctor dijo que se pondrá bien y que la herida no dejara marcas.

Eso era extraño ¿Ella tranquilizándolo a él? No, sí Harry hacia milagros y de los grandes.

El pequeño se acurruco en los brazos de su padre. Tenía la carita completamente empapada en lágrimas y sus ojitos hinchados. Menudo susto se dio y la angustia recién se estaba yendo.

.- ¿Cómo fue?-

.- Las maestras se distrajeron un segundo, Harry piso mal y se dio contra una mesa que había en la guardería.- James hizo una mueca.

La pareja salió del hospital minutos después. El bebé aun estaba en los brazos de su padre.

.- ¿Cómo es posible?-

.- James, tiene varios bebés a su cargo. No les justifico, mañana mismo hare una nota pero…-

.- Te lo dije. Antes de que lo dejáramos en ese lugar...-

.- Guardería, James-

.- ¡Lo que sea! Te dije que lo podríamos enviar a un colegio que aceptan niños de corta edad. Allí estaría mejor cuidado.-

.- Espera…- Lily se detuvo obligándolo a él a que se diera vuelta-¿estas insinuando que esto fue culpa mía?

.- NO¡pero tú decidiste enviarlo a ese lugar! Ahora Harry tiene dos puntos en su frente.-

.- Mira, voy a ignorar lo que acabas de decir por el solo hecho de que no quiero que Harry se quede huérfano de padre en este mismo instante- Lily se adelantó. Ella cargaba con todas las bolsas del niño.

.- NO, me vas a escuchar.- Harry se movió inquieto y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre, mirando hacia un costado.-Hoy mismo lo inscribiré en el Jardín de infantes de **Los valles**.

.- Seguro¡mi hijo no ira a ese lugar!- sentenció la pelirroja realmente molesta.

.- ¿Y eso por que?-

.- Esta lleno de niños hijos de ministros, embajadores y empresarios importantes.-

.- ¡¿Y eso que tiene de malo?!-

Ambos se detuvieron, mirándose fijamente. En sus ojos se reflejaba la tozudez.

.- ¡No quiero que mi hijo se junte con esa gente! Él es un niño normal- James se bufó de la afirmación.

.- Te diré algo para que se te vaya metiendo en la cabeza: Harry es mi hijo también, y te guste o no, el día de mañana será el heredero de mi fortuna.-

.- Si es que no tienes mas hijos con…con esa con la que te vas a casar- al despeinado le entró la gota gorda.

.- Harry SIEMPRE será mi primogénito así que no importa si tengo mas hijos, él recibirá la mayor parte de mi fortuna.- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero aunque pareciera raro era así. Los Potter tenían esa costumbre desde siglos atrás, era sabido que los primogénitos fuesen hombres o mujeres siempre recibían la mayor parte de la herencia.

.- De todas formas, no quiero que Harry vaya allí. Él ya tiene sus amiguitos en la guardería.- ambos llegaron al auto de la pelirroja y esta abrió acomodando las cosas.

.- En Los Valles tendrá todo lo que necesite y mas.- argumentó James, no tratando de convencerla sino enumerándole las razones por las cuales Harry IRIA allí.- Las instalaciones son las adecuadas y…-

.- No, me queda de contra mano. Esta en medio de un campo en las afueras de Londres, no tendré tiempo de…-

.- Por eso no te hagas problemas, lo llevare yo si es necesario.- Lily se rio burlona.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

.- ¿Tu levantándote temprano? No me hagas reír. Se que la Guardería no esta a la altura de TUS expectativas, pero sacando este error han tratado a Harry de una manera excelente.-

.- No lo dudo, tanto que se ha dado un golpe- contradijo James enojado.- Lily, mañana mismo empezara así que no me discutas más. Lo mejor para Harry es Los Valles. La elite.

La pelirroja se le quedo mirando con un fastidio profundo. Eso era lo que mas odiaba.

.- ¡La elite no es lo mejor James!- reclamó ella dejando suelto su enojo.- sino mírate, eres el claro ejemplo.

Esta discusión daba para largo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**Tres días después. **

_No, si es mi día de suerte. Lo mejor seria tirarme desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad. O aun mejor, morirme de sobredosis de…_

.- ¿Lily estas bien?- la pelirroja saltó del susto. A su lado Marie le miraba expectante, curiosa. Estaba esperando la reacción era seguro.

¡¿CÓMO NO ESPERARLA?!

.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?- no tuvo ni que aceptar, su amiga ya la estaba arrastrando.

No, si Lily Evans no era una pelirroja feliz. Únicamente pasaba por su etapa de enojo por el reciente cambio de su bebé de jardín, y además esto…no, si no había…claro, ella…peor no.

¡Maldición! Siquiera podía terminar sus pensamientos dignamente.

.- Lily…- Marie paso una mano por delante de su vista para traerla de vuelta. Ya estaban sentadas en el lugar mas plausiblemente alejado de aquel cómodo y familiar café. – Vamos, no creí que te pegara tan fuerte.

.- ¿Era él no?- preguntó la pelirroja. Su amiga asintió- ¿Para qué demonios volvió?

.-Por lo visto, nuevos negocios.-

Silencio.

.- Aunque si me preguntas, lo note algo cambiado.- Lily la taladró con sus orbes verdes.- bueno, bueno, no me comas, no dije nada.

Lily estaba de muy mal humor, y cómo siempre en esos casos pidió de todo rompiendo así, otra vez en esa semana, su dieta.

No, si a ella el stress o la mata con los nervios o la hace una pelota de grasa.

¿Podría acusar de traumas a Jack? Después de todo, él era el culpable….de TODO.

Mejor se pedía otra porción del otro pastel también.

Continuara.

* * *

¡Buenas! He vuelto! Las cosas se complican para todos...XD Si no se trauman por ser comparados con objetos , lo hacen por que los fantasmas del pasado vuelven. Ni modo, la vida es asi. Ahora a ver si sobreviven.

Cualquier falta de ortografia, sepan disculpar, son las once menos cuarto y estoy muerta. Los review de el cap anterior los contestare mañana por la mañana.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que disfruten la historia como yo disfruto escribirla.

Nos leemos

Grisel


	9. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

_Comprar tomates,__ lechuga, ajíes. Harry necesit__a pañales y papilla de…_

Toc toc

Lily levantó la vista de la lista de quehaceres y con un leve: adelante, continuo con su tarea. Quien quiera que fuera, se tardaba en saludar.

.- Hola- a la pelirroja los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron tremendamente. Ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.

.- ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó vacía de todo sentimiento. Jack carraspeo un poco, tratando de llamar su atención pero ella seguía con su agenda.

.- Simplemente pasaba a ver cómo estabas- los ojos de ella se elevaron.- No es raro.

.- La verdad es que para mi si lo es- cortó ella- la ultima vez que te vi no acabamos en buenos términos.

.- Lo se, pero eso paso hace caso dos años.

.- Mas- corrigió ella.- Mira, no quiero desenterrar el pasado en ningún sentido. Tú hiciste tu vida y yo la mía. Es lo lógico.- A pesar de haber pasado ese tiempo Jack seguía igual de apuesto. Tal vez más que antes por que ahora tenía un aire extraño rodeándole, diferente.

No, si el hombre no se imaginaba encontrarse con una Lily Evans que lo enfrentara tan duramente. Bah, no sabía ni siquiera con lo que se esperaba: Lily siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas.

.- Pensé que podríamos hacer las pases- los labios de ella se entreabrieron para una posible respuesta pero esta no llegó. Por el intercomunicador le estaban llamando.

.- ¿Si?-

.- si esto no sorprendió a Jack era por que él no tenia ni la menor idea de nada. Lily si se sintió algo descolocada.

Suspiro y comenzó a alistarse, tomando cómo primeras medidas cerrar su agenda y levantarse.

.- Ya vez, no es el momento- soltó ella con desenvoltura. La verdad es que la presencia del hombre le molestaba metódicamente.

.- Lily….-

**Abajo.**

_Paso, paso, paso, U__PS…eso no es un paso. No te preocupes papá, voy a estar bien. Ahora me levanto y vuelvo a lo de antes: paso, paso, paso…_

.- La verdad es que crecen muy rápido.- La joven detrás de la recepción sonrió al ver al niño tanteando sus pacitos. James asintió orgulloso.- Lily me ha comentado que le han salido sus primeros dientes.

_Y no sabes lo que me ha dolido._

.- Si, dos, y ha llorado cuan carnero a punto de ser degollado.- Contesto James.- Pero es lógico pobrecito.

_Mi mami dijo que me salían esas cositas blancas para que pudiera comer chocolates con ella._

.- Me imagino. Pero cuando se de cuenta para que le sirven se pondrá contento. No hay muchas cosas pastosas ricas.- Argumentó Tonks. El comentario fue algo raro, hasta para James. Pero viniendo de esa recepcionista medio torpe y simpaticona no molestaba.

Harry dio unos cuantos pasos más y se quedó junto a las piernas de James, tomando aire.

_Uf, me canse…álzame papi._

El pequeño levantó sus bracitos en forma obvia, siendo el mensaje captado por su padre a los segundos. Ya desde esa altura Harry no pudo más que sonreír. Tonks le caía muy bien, y además tenía un pelo muy suavecito y de extraños colores.

Ese día lo llevaba de tonalidad violácea y a pesar de que su aspecto en si era bastante normal, un poco descuidado, pero normal, su cabello era la envidia de muchas mujeres en aquel bufet. No importaba lo que le hiciera, siempre estaba brilloso.

.- _Dida__…_ - masculló el pequeño. Ambos adultos detuvieron su conversación para mirarlo. Harry señalo el pelo de Tonks.- Dida….

.-No Harry, no es Lila, es violeta.- corrigió la joven. James no replico nada, obviamente para él entre el lila y el violeta no había diferencia alguna.

.- di…-

.- Perdón por el retraso- Lily bajaba del ascensor con una media sonrisa, algo forzada. A su lado Jack intentaba encontrarle lógica a la escena.- Cariño…- se acercó peligrosamente a James y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual dejó desconcertado al hombre ante tal muestra de afecto. – hola mi vida…- ahora fue el turno de Harry, aunque este aceptó los mimos de buenas a primeras, acurrucándose en los brazos de su mami.

.- Esto... ¿Lily?- ¿Aun seguía allí? La pelirroja se giró con una sonrisa soslayada.

.- Oh Jack, perdona. Que modales los míos. Jack, él es James Potter.- ambos se dieron la mano mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.- James, él es un antiguo socio de la firma.

Momento tenso. No sólo por que Jack no dejaba de mirar alternadamente a Harry y a James sino por que este ultimo, recuperado del saludito frunció el seño. Había algo en ese hombre que no le cuadraba y cuando algo le olía mal a James mejor dejarlo ahí.

Tonks tragó algo pesado y sonrió cómo si estuviera hablando con la mayor paciencia del mundo.

.- ¿No estaban apurados?- preguntó cómplice, mirando directamente a su amiga. Lily asintió.

.- Así es. Jack, hablaremos otro día cualquier cosa.- el hombre asintió algo molesto y anonadado.

Sin más la extraña familia salió del edificio.

El camino hacia el coche fue de lo mas infrecuente. Lily haciendo la vista gorda conversaba con Harry preguntándole sobre su día en el nuevo Jardín y este le contestaba con argumentados: ta...da…tata.

.- ¿Quien era él?- Lily le temía a esa pregunta, tal vez mas de lo que se imaginaba.

.- Nadie-

.- ¿Un antiguo novio?-

.- No es de tu incumbencia.-

.- Cuando me utilizas a mi cómo tapadera si- argumentó James. Sacó la alarma del automóvil y le abrió la puerta a la mujer para que colocara a Harry en el asiento de atrás.

Ella se mordió el labio, algo dudosa. Odiaba eso, jamás creyó que utilizaría a James de esa forma, aunque pensándolo bien…

.- De una de las tantas que me debes- contraataco.- Agradece que no le dije que estábamos casados.

.- Brincos dieras pelirroja- bromeo él al notarla mas humana. Por que esa acción demostró eso. Lily Evans también podía equivocarse y usaba la mentira de alguna u otra forma.- Aunque debo admitir que Lily Potter no suena mal.

.- JA, seguro. Todas tus amantes incluida tu prometida me matarían- Aquellas palabras sonaron entre frías, reales e incómodas. Por alguna razón las silabas que conformaban "prometida" se a trababan a medida que la misma salía de los labios de la pelirroja.

James lo notó, era difícil no hacerlo. El momento se tensaba cada vez que Alison salía a relucir, ya fuera por cualquier cosa. Y no era por que la pelirroja aun siguiera enojada, va, estaba aun muy ofendida pero era la costumbre o la inmunidad de esos meses con él que ya ese tipo de "descuidos" pasaban un poco más rápido.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tal y cómo lo recordaba. Aquel lugar seguía siendo exquisitamente, ampliamente, lujosamente…el departamento de James. No había cosa en aquel lugar que no valiera mínimo una fortuna, o más.

Un living que seria la envidia de cualquier salón de fiestas, una vista amplia de toda la ciudad. El padre de su hijo se daba la buena vida y por que no, se la daba Harry también.

.- Ponte cómoda, debo devolver algunas llamadas, ya regreso.- comunico él caminado a paso decidió por un pasillo derecho al despacho personal que poseía.

Ese lugar seguía impresionándola tanto cómo el primer día que lo conoció.

**Flash Back**

Marzo, frio, tormenta fuera y James con un humor de perros. A pesar de la que llevaba la peor parte era Lily. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba mojada haciéndola tiritar del frio.

El joven no podía dejar de ver, de soslayo y muy de vez en cuando (no fuera a ser que se diera cuenta) que Lily ya mostraba signos obvios de estar embarazada. No solo por su vientre sino por sus…

.- ¿Puedes dejar de mirar mi escote?- espeto ella con molestia.

.- ¡No estaba mirándolo!- mintió descaradamente después de aclararse la garganta. Le ayudo a sacarse el abrigo- de todas formas, el baño esta a la izquierda, es la ultima puerta.

.- No tengo ropa.-

.- Te prestare algo mío, tienes que sacarte esa que traes puesta, puedes enfermar.- ordeno seguro de lo que decía.- vamos, no te quedes cómo tonta. No lo hago por ti, sino por el niño.

.- No si ya me doy cuenta. Para ti es muy difícil preocuparte por algo que no sea a beneficio tuyo.- cortó ella molesta por el comentario.- NO digas nada- se adelanto al ver que estaban por protestarle.- fue tu culpa que termináramos de esta forma así que aguántate. Yo te dije que me llevaras a casa pero… ¡te encaprichaste!

.- ¡Esta la ciudad en medio de un caos por la tormenta! Ni de broma íbamos a llegar a tu departamentito.

.- Obviamente, no tengo para pagar algo más cerca James, gracias por recordarme la poca entrada de dinero de la cual sufro.- Lily se dio media vuelta con humo saliéndole por las orejas, tratando de encontrar en aquel lugar el maldito baño.

.- ¡A LA IZQUIERDA MUJER!- exclamo al verla perdida por el pasillo- ¡ADEMAS NO FUE MI CULPA QUE TE ENCAPRICHARAS Y CAMINARAS BAJO LA LLUVIOA DURANTE DIEZ MINUTOS!

.- ¡LLEGASTE TARDE!- se paró ante la puerta del lavado y le miró con profundo odio- ¡DOS HORAS!

.- pero…

PUM

Maldita sea. Si llegaba a agrietar esa puerta no tendría ni con que pagarlo. James sabia por demás que la misma valía más que la mitad del departamento de la pelirroja.

_Bah, ella tenia la culpa de todo. Bueno, en realidad no. _

El joven se adentro en su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa mojada. Cada prenda fue cayendo siendo remplazada (luego de una rápida secada con una toalla de mano) por una limpia y seca. Buscó entre su ropa de entre casa algo que pudiera prestarle a la pelirroja histérica. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió al baño y sin que ella se diera cuenta abrió la puerta y le dejo sobre el lavado.

Bien, hasta ahí todo fácil. Lo mejor seria dejar correr el asunto y que Lily se calmara y el mismo hiciera lo también. Por que el día no fue muy bueno y toda la frustración la recibió Lily aun sin quererlo o siquiera provocarlo. Ya, llego dos horas tarde a recogerla, pero era culpa de su trabajo y ella siquiera lo escucho. Nomas lo había estado esperando para soltare una buena para luego muy campante, mojada hasta a medula y con los ojos hinchados marcharse caminando tratando de abrigarse inútilmente con su abrigo.

_Momento... ¿Ojos hinchados? __¿__Le __habrán__ dicho algo los médicos e__n__ su revisión quincenal? El bebé…_

La desesperación golpeó en el rostro del hombre que apresurado dio media vuelta y volvió al baño.

.- ¡LILY!- toco la puerta- ¿LILY ESTAS BIEN?- silencio-¡LILY!- la puerta se abrió dejándolo ver a la pelirroja con perfume a recién duchada, con la toalla cómo turbante y la ropa ya puesta.

.- ¿QUE?

.- ¿Estas bien?

.- ¿Estuviste fumando hierbas?

.- YA, no es una broma. ¿El bebé esta bien?

.- ¿Por que no habría de estarlo, Potter?-

.- Es que…bueno…- cómo se lo explicaba- Con tanta pelea no te pregunte cómo te había ido en la revisión.- ella alzo una ceja algo impresionada.- ¿Está todo bien?-

.- Si- Lily sintió algo de culpa por tenerlo en ascuas de esa forma. James estaba completamente pálido, cómo si hubiese recibido una mala noticia.- Todo esta bien, Harry esta en perfectas condiciones.

.- ¿Harry?

.- Así se llamara el niño- sentencio con el tono de siempre pasando por su lado con la ropa mojada.

James la siguió.

.- ¿Harry?

.- Si¿no oíste?

.- Pero también es mi hijo.-

.- Lo se, pero Harry me parece bonito. ¿A ti no?

.- No es que…bueno, yo… ¿Harry?

.- Ash¿te tragaste un disco rayado?

.- No, es que pensé que le pondríamos James.-

Silencio. Lily lo miró seriamente.

.- Espero que sea una broma- espeto.

.- No.-

Silencio.

.- No discutiré eso. Si no quieres no le podremos Harry pero definitivamente no quiero que se llame cómo tu.- sin mas continuo su camino buscando algún lugar en donde colocar la ropa para que se secase. Por suerte James encendió la modesta chimenea que había en medio del living y pudo colocar allí su ropa.

.- ¿Tanto te molesta mi nombre?- Lily se detuvo un momento. Ahora, después de 20 minutos y estando sentada en un sillón negro y mullido las cosas no parecían ni tan tremendas ni tan molestas.

.- No, es sólo que a mi me gusta mucho el nombre Harry- admitió mirándolo sin vergüenza. –Harry Potter no suena mal.- el hombre hizo una mueca. Miraba las llamas pensativo. La verdad era que él se había esperanzado con ponerle su nombre al niño desde el día que supo que seria un varón.

.- Mejor seria Harry James Potter- sentencio quitándole a Lily una sonrisa.

.- Entonces…-

.- No soy de darte gustos, pero considerando que la que esta haciendo todo el trabajo hasta ahora eres tú, estas en tu derecho de elegir el nombre.- No pudo contenerse, intento pero no pudo. Anda a saber con que energía logro saltar aun con todos esos kilos de más y abrazar al joven sentado a su lado.

**Fin de Flash back**

.- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Lily parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver al presente. James con una sonrisa y por supuesto, Harry en brazos la miraba sonriente.

.- ¿Eh?

.- Respuesta incorrecta- bromeo él dejando al pequeño en el suelo.- ¿Quieres comer pizza o sushi?

.- Ambos- mascullo la pelirroja molesta por la broma del mal gusto. James sonrió aun más y se dispuso a su tarea. El retoño de ambos se entretenía intentado agarrar los almohadones sobre el sillón. Obviamente su estatura le impedía muchas cosas, entre ellas, conseguir su cometido presente.

Lily lo miró extrañamente. Cómo culpándole inconscientemente de su presencia en ese departamento. La Psicóloga del niño (por que si, en su nuevo jardín hasta eso tenia) mediante observaciones sacó cómo conclusión que Harry estaba traumado por la separación de sus padres, y por lo cual, no le gustaba dormir la siesta. Les "aconsejo" entonces que durmieran por lo menos en el mismo lugar dos veces a la semana.

Sep, todo eso en tres días nomas de haber entrado al jardín. Lo que es la tecnología humana.

_¡BAH que idiotez! Su pequeño no sabe de esas cosas… _

Harry la miró maravillado, con los ojitos llenos de un brillo especial.

_¿O si?_

Continuara.

* * *

NO ME MATEN! se me fue la mano. Pero hay una excusa para mi tardanza: anduve con examenes y...n.n me estoy mudando!!! siii, me voy a vivir sola jejej asi que mucho agetreo. No tardare para la proxima, ya tengo una idea d elo que pasara. Queda plasmarla.

Nos vemos la proxima, contestare reviews de a poco. Tenganme paciencia...qui.

Beshos

Grisel


	10. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX

Él era galante, apuesto, discreto, observador, poco paciente pero tenía sus días. Ahora, meter la pata como en ese momento ninguna de sus cualidades se lo impedía. Sirius tragó fuertemente al ver a la pelirroja con una ceja completamente en orbita (Si era posible) y una cara de: explícame esto o te degolló aquí mismo.

.- No es lo que parece- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

.- Sirius¿quien es ella?- Una morena muy bonita interrumpió cualquier tipo de explicación. A su lado, su contra parte una rubia despampanante observo evaluadoramente a Lily.

.- Esto...no es el mejor momento…- James, al lado de Lily asintió fervorosamente maldiciendo la mala puntería de su amigo de caer en ese momento.

Es que verán, Lily seguía en el departamento de James y apenas habían terminado de comer. Ahora, Harry dormía improvisadamente en la alfombra del living.

Las intensiones del ahora acusado fueron buenas: la de un amigo que sabe que pronto su hermano, su compadre, tendría que aguantar a una prometida. Por que Sirius era **sensible** en ese sentido. Sabia que James podía querer mucho a Alison, pero eso no impedía que en ocasiones se sintiera ahogado con su presencia. Por que Alison era, como todos sabían, una persona muy absorbente.

Ya, a Sirius en particular no le interesaría perderse un par de días con la prometida de su amigo, por que la mujer era toda una obra de arte, pero tenía su dignidad, la amistad con James y…no sabría como quitársela de encima.

Ahora, el festejo de despedida de soltería descarada se fue por el caño.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que no podemos entrar?- pregunto la morena al sentirse ignorada.

.- NO- la respuesta de Lily ante pregunta tan estúpida no se hizo desear, cerrando la puerta, no de un portazo, sino más suavecito pero con un toque de: agradezcan que no los eche a patadas.

Una vez fuera Sirius de sus vistas, el problema quedo fuera, o no del todo (valga la redundancia).

El hombre la miró algo molesto por esa actitud. Después de todo era su casa y…

.- Atrévete a defender esto en algún sentido y en este momento me largo con Harry.

La joven era rápida con las amenazas, y para cumplirlas ni les cuento. Obviamente James esto lo sabia, pero como era un hombre de adrenalina.

.- Sé que estuvo mal, pero es Sirius, fuiste muy grosera.-

La pelirroja se giro, los pasos que había dado hacia el living parecieron acortarse.

.- ¿Grosera¿Yo?- Lily se sintió completamente insultada- ¡¿como te atreves pedazo de mujeriego¡Mañana mismo llega tu prometida y tu con otras mujeres la noche anterior!– bufó realmente molesta. Sentía mucha pena por Alison- No, si esto me lo cuentan no lo creo. ¡Lo único que haces es pensar con la entre pierna!

.- No es para que te pongas así, apenas tengo 25 años, no pienso atarme a una sola mujer por el resto de mi vida.- reclamo James enojado por tales acusaciones.

.- ¡Entonces lo justo seria que le dijeras a esa mujer esto! Yo no conozco a tu prometida, pero siento mucha lastima por lo que le haces.

_Si la conocieras…._

.- Lo sé… ¿oye que haces?- Lily levanto al pequeño Harry de la alfombra y comenzó a guardar sus juguetes.

.- Me voy.-

.- ¿Qué?

.- James, no pienso quedarme aquí, obviamente esta es tu última noche cómo un "alma libre" así que mejor me marcho.- Harry se despertó lentamente entre los brazos de su madre. Sentía los movimientos apresurados para guardar un par de cosas.

.- Pero, no es necesario, Harry…-

.- Mira...- Lily se detuvo a mirarlo seriamente. Sin intenciones de que sus palabras sonaran hirientes.- Eres un hombre que no cree en la monogamia, en la fidelidad y en todo el rollo. Yo si soy de esos y la verdad, tu vida y la manera en que te mueves por el mundo me parece una atrocidad – James quiso protestar- No, no tengo quejas de ti como padre, como tal eres magnifico. La verdad me sorprendiste…

.- Pero…-

.- Pero como hombre sigues siendo un adolescente James. Ya no tienes 15 años.- Esas palabras calaron sin quererlo, profundo en la conciencia del hombre.- No lo digo por maldad, pero si sigues así te quedaras muy solo.

.- No es para que lo tomes tan apecho. Además, vamos...Lily…- la mujer termino de guardar las cosas. Harry estaba completamente despierto y era ayudado por su madre a colocarse su abrigo.

_Mami, no tengo frio. _

.- Fío no- objetó el pequeño como pudo. Lily le sonrió apaciguadora.

.- Ya sé mi vida, pero ahora nos vamos a casita y afuera si hace frio- La carita de Harry era un súper mapa.

.- Lily- James tomó cartas en el asunto tomando a la pelirroja por uno de sus brazos (Cómo siempre)- No fue mi mejor comentario, pero no es para que te pongas así. Déjame terminar…-

.- No-

Se levantó cargando al niño y al bolso, se encaminó a la puerta.

.- ¿Por qué haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

.-Por que eres de esas personas a las que no les interesa el daño que puedan llegar a causar en el otro. No te importa. ¡No mientas!- reclamó al ver que estaba a por hacer una interrupción- ¡Jamás te va a importar¡Eso es lo que odio de ti!

.- Lily, ni que te estuviera engañando a ti. Ni siquiera conoces a Alison, por que te preocupas por ella.

.- Justamente ahí esta la diferencia, James. Yo no necesito conocer a una persona para sentir cierta lastima moral- Lamentó ya con las lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro-Por eso nunca nos vamos a entender: TÚ eres de los que engañan, yo pertenezco a los engañados.- Abrió la puerta y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

¿James, preguntaran? Tildado obviamente.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Malditas lagrimas¡paren ya!_

No, si esa semana no era la de ella. Lily se limpió los ojos una última vez antes de darle una cálida mirada a Harry. El pequeño jugaba con sus piecitos.

.- ¿Se siente bien señorita?- la voz del conductor le hizo distraerse de su tarea.- No lo niegue, se le nota en la cara.

.- La verdad es que no es mi siglo directamente- contesto Lily. Es sabido que con un extraño uno no tiene problemas en hablar sin tapujos, después de todo, es u extraño y jamás volverás a verlo.

.- ¿Tan mal esta la cosa?

.- Peor de lo que creía.- se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas.

.- ¿Y se puede saber por que? – Lily dudo por unos segundos.- Va, si no quiere…

.- Mi vida es un desastre. Acabo de pelearme con el padre de mi hijo, el cual recibirá a su prometida en un par de horas. No contento con esto, el destino nuevamente puso a un ex con el que termine mal de nuevo a trabajar conmigo. – La pelirroja respiro antes de ponerse morada.- Y me acabo de dar cuenta de que el padre de mi pequeño representa en vivo reflejo a todas las parejas que tuve.

.- ¿En que sentido, señorita?

.- Todos mis novios fueron patanes, y eso que no tuve muchos. Sin embargo…me vengo a embarazar del más patán de todos.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_…__TÚ__ eres de los que engañan, yo pertenezco a los engañados__…_

¿Qué había querido decir con esto?

.- ¿James?-

¿Había sido engañada? Eso explicaría muchas de sus reacciones ante sus acciones pero…

.- ¿James, me oyes?- el joven roto sus orbitas hasta su amigo sentado frente.

.- Decías…-

.- No se por que, pero me siento culpable.- admitió Sirius. James se extrañó.

.- ¿Porqué lo dices?

.- No has dicho nada desde que llegaste. Tus únicas respuestas a todo aquel que se te cruzó fueron: mmm, aja, "n" La ultima creo que significaba no. Pero ya.- James se despeinó pasándose una mano por la cabeza.- Déjame adivinar. Te peleaste con Lily.- James simplemente asintió apesumbrado.- ¿Fue por mi visita no?

.- No del todo, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Lily estaba mal desde antes…creo-

Sirius se acomodó en su asiento, maldiciendo la incomodidad de la ropa de oficina. Aun no arreglaban el aire acondicionado.

.- Pero…- le dio pie.

.- Me dijo algo que me dejo pasmado- James explicó la pelea en general, hasta llegar la oración que venia rotándole por medio cerebro durante esas horas. A su amigo se le ensancharon los ojos.

.- ¿Te dijo eso?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo- vaya, pobre.

.- ¿A que te refieres?

.- Es claro, James. Lily Evans es una mujer lastimada.-explicó.

.- Quieres decir…-

.- Que ella ha sido engañada, usada o alguna de esas. Por eso se pone tan a la defensiva cuando te ve comportarte como un libertino. – Jame se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando toda su torso en el respaldo del asiento.- Por lo menos es algo bueno, ya confirmaste que no es una histérica maniática de la ética y de la moral.- bromeó.

.- Muy gracioso.-

.- De todas formas, además de preocuparte por tu calvario pelirrojo, deberías ocuparte de la llegada de Alison. ¿A que hora llega su vuelo?

.- A las 5. Iré a buscarla al aeropuerto.-

.- No se te ve muy contento- observó Sirius desajustándose la corbata por el calor.

.- No sé ni como me siento. La he extrañado pero, no se como explicarlo.- Hizo lo mismo que su amigo, solo que de forma mas discreta. La de Sirius parecía suelta por completo.- Quiero a Alison.

.- De una manera retorcida.

.- De la misma forma que ella me quiere- se defendió James.- Somos una pareja rara.

.- Si, y muy abierta dicho sea de paso. No muchas parejas tienen amantes tan abiertamente.

.- Lo sé. Antes esperaba su llegada ansioso, dios, esa mujer me volvió loco desde que la conocí.- admitió el hombre sin pudor.- cada vez que la veía me hervía la sangre.

.- Y es así como te desapareciste una semana con ella incluida.- sonrió Sirius pícaro.- Si hasta me acuerdo de la cara de pervertido que traías el lunes que te dignaste a aparecer.

.- Pase unos días increíbles. Alison tiene su experiencia y sabe usarla.-

.- Pero…-

.- Ya te dije, no sé.-

.- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la pelirroja? –

.- De alguna manera si, creo- Sirius le miró con el doble de interés- Con ella estoy aprendiendo lo que es tener a alguien a cargo, una seudo familia. Si vieras a Harry, camina por todas partes a lo torpe, llevándose todo por delante…

.- ¿Se te esta bajando el libido?- se arriesgó Sirius.

.- ¡JAMAS!- exclamó James- eso no, hombre. Dudo que se me baje algún día. Pero es extraño. Sé que quiero estar con Alison, y que deseo perderme en ese cuerpo tan…voluptuoso. – Hizo una pausa- Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hijo y aunque no me agrade, en Lily. Aun estando con otras mujeres, hasta en medio de mis salidas me he descubierto pensando en si ella necesita algo o en si Harry me extraña.

El ojigris se sorprendió ante esa declaración tan sincera.

.- ¿Estarás madurando?- bromeó.

.- ¡Vamos, que estoy hablando en serio!- se quejó divertido James.

.- Esta bien, no creo que este mal que pienses en ellos, después de todo, son tu familia ahora. Por lo menos Harry lo es.-

.- ¿Desde cuando dices cosas tan lógicas?

.-Desde que empezó a robarme frases- comentó Remus apareciéndose por la puerta. Llevaba una pila de carpetas. Acomodo la mismassobre el escritorio y se sentó cómodamente al lado de Sirius- ¿De que hablaban?

.- De lo lindo que seria que nos dieras un sobrinito.- se carcajeo Sirius.

.- JA, vamos, di otro que me rio seguro- ironizo el castaño.- Por lo que puedo suponer, estaban hablando de Harry ¿no?

.- De él, de la prometida de James y de la simpática pelirroja iracunda.- James se quedo callado unos momentos mientras Sirius ponía a Remus al día con lo ocurrido. Fue allí en donde su cabeza hizo un clic de esos que son de temer.

.- ¡Ya sé!

.- No.- se adelanto Remus.

.- Vamos, si apenas…-

.- Lo pensaste, James, eso es suficiente.-

.- ¿De que se trata?- aventuró el moreno.

.- Ustedes serán los encargados de averiguar quien fue el _desgraciado_ que engaño a Lily.- la denominación de "acusado" en cuestión fue obra del inconsciente de James.

Ya saben, un acto fallido.

Continuara

* * *

Buenas¿Como estan? Espero que bien. A ver que les parecio este capitulo. La verdad es que la cosa se esta poniendo algo tensa por el lado de Lily y James, mas de lo normal por qu estan metiendose en terreno personal XD.

Ya va a aparecer Alison en el proximo capitulo...que tambien lo tengo en mente.

Nos vemos la proxima y muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Ah, por cierto, respondere los reviews en la noche.

Ahora si, beshos

Grisel


	11. Capitulo X

Capitulo X

Eso debía ser ilegal, no podía, francamente, siquiera debía intentarlo. Pero no. Sirius JAMAS le escucharía. Convencido que la mejor manera de llevar la situación era tomar el toro por los cuernos, comenzó a coquetear con cuanta empleada del bufete se le cruzase.

Remus suspiró. El haber aceptado de mala gana la _**misión**_no quitaba el hecho de que estuvo pensando maneras averiguar sobre aquel _**desgraciado **_ que lastimó a Lily. Ahora, sus ideas y planes eran completamente diferentes a lo que su amigo intentaba…aunque… ¿Qué era lo que hacia exactamente?

.- Caballero.-

Nada. Sirius, unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda de Remus y rodeado de cinco mujeres de varias edades, sonreía con caradurismo típico de: me las doy de ganador y aun así se mueren por mí.

.- Caballero…-

Nada

.- Le voy a pedir que si no va a hacer mas que estorbar, muévase antes de que llame a seguridad- ante esta demostración de malhumor, Sirius se vio obligado, al igual que su Club de fans y por supuso, Remus, a girar un poco el cuello.

Tonks les miraba fastidiada y con las manos en la cadera.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Esta en medio del paso, usted y su sequito- varias de las conocidas de Tonks le miraron realmente mal, la joven, obviamente, las ignoro. Cómo también pasó las miraditas de matador del joven Black.

.- Oh, lo siento.- Sirius jamás sentiría pena por algo así, sin embargo los modales eran los modales. Con elegancia se corrió llevándose con él a su grupo. Remus sonrió al comprobar que aparte de Lily, si había otra mujer que no suspirara al ver a su apuesto amigo.

Diez minutos después, el dúo se despidió, tan descaradamente como había llegado. Esto le olió MUY mal a Tonks, cosa que se empeoró cuando escucho alardear al pasar a una de sus compañeras. Sin perder el tiempo, y tratando de no tropezarse con el escalón del baño (cómo siempre sucedía) siguió a la misma hasta el tocador para terminar de escuchar el "chisme".

.- Nymphadora, si deseas saber lo que ocurrió por que no lo preguntas directamente- comentó con sorna la joven alardeante descubriendo a Tonks.

La chica le envió una profunda mirada de molestia al escuchar su nombre de pila. Sabía que Rita no era tonta ni ella tampoco, y haciendo de lado la compañía de su no tan "amiga" soltó duramente:

.- Rita, no hables de más.-

.- Haré lo que se me venga en gana, Nymphadora- La mujer terminó de arreglar sus sobrecargadas pestañas.

.- No me llames así-reclamó.

.- Entonces no te metas en donde no te llaman.

.- Te conozco lo suficientemente bien cómo para saber que abrirás la boca ante ese extraño.-

.- ¿Y eso es malo? Que yo sepa la vida de Evans no es tan interesante como par que pierda mí tiempo en ella.-

.- ¿Cómo sabes que estaba hablando de Lily?- preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa. Rita se había pisado sola. Era sabido que ella nunca tragó a Lily, fue una cuestión de piel por así decirlo. Además del hecho de que la pelirroja ocupó el puesto al que Rita aspiraba.

.- Eso no importa- contestó Rita indignada por el descubrimiento.

.- A ti no te interesa que la vida sea interesante o no. Simplemente te metes en la de todos sin importarte.-

.- Oye. Si te molesta que ese bombón no te haya invitado a ti no es mi problema. Se ve que le interesan las mujeres de verdad, no las niñas salidas de la guardería.- Tonks resopló. Le importaba un pepino ese ¨bombón¨.

.- Lo que me preocupa es que quiera sacarte información. – Rita iba a replicar-Él y Lily se conocen. Estoy segura que por eso te invitó a salir sino por que él querría salir con alguien que puede doblarle en edad.

Golpe bajísimo por parte de Tonks. Rita no era vieja, apenas había cumplido los 32, pero eso no quitaba que fuera más grande y que su orgullo estuviera a la par. La mas joven se dio media vuelta dejando la duda en su compañera, y obviamente, con un enojo de su santa madre.

**Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento del bufete.**

.- Déjame adivinar ¿te hiciste la Lobotomía?- semejante comentario hizo girar al moreno. Su amigo le miraba con las mas claras intenciones de recriminarle por su accionar.

.- No y deja de quejarte por mis técnicas de espía. Mejor ocúpate de ayudarme.-

.- Sirius, se que soy unos meses mas grande. Y a lo lejos pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas-

.- Tres para ser exactos y…oye, eso dolió-

.- No es lo que importa- Sirius le guiño el ojo cómo dándole a entender: _nada de lo que digas importara mucho en esta ocasión. _No, si Remus conocía a su amigo como la palma de su mano.- A lo que voy es que tendrás una cita con una mujer que lejanía se nota que seria capaz de drogarte, tomarte unas fotos y además, venderlas a una revista amarillista.

Sirius lo miró teatralmente sorprendido.

.- ¿Y todo esto lo has sacado en cinco minutos de conocerla?- Le sacó la alarma al automóvil.- Impresionante.

.- No, esa mujer me da mala espina, la verdad. Tiene un aura de falsedad impresionante.-

.- Es eso o te has tomado muy a pecho lo que murmuró esa recepcionista lesbiana.

Remus se detuvo en seco por lo dicho. Lo miró con el rostro completamente desencajado.

.- ¿Lesbiana?

.- Claro, es la única respuesta a que no halla caído a mis encantos.- Sirius encendió el motor.- ¿No lo crees?

.- Lo único que creo es que tu ego es demasiado grande. Además…- se colocó el cinturón de seguridad- No creo que toda mujer que se te resista sea lesbiana.

.- ¿No?

.- No, sino Elis también lo seria.-

.- Es por que ella no me puede ver.-

.- Aun…- Le recordó. Le había escuchado decir a James que la joven amiga de Lily se internaría esa semana para una de las operaciones destinadas a hacerla recuperar la vista.- Y no quiero que suene a mal amigo, Sirius, pero tengo la leve impresión de que no le causaras ni la más mínima impresión.

Sirius se sintió picado en su orgullo de hombre.

.- ¿Por que lo dices?

.- Por que no eres su tipo- planteó Remus con una sonrisa descarada. De esas que le decían a Sirius que él sabia algo y que no se lo contaría.- De todas formas mi querido amigo. Esta no es la solución de averiguar lo que le ocurrió a nuestra apreciada Lily, así que mejor deja de hacer payasadas.

Sirius arrugo la nariz como si aparte de sonarle mal la idea, le oliese igual.

.- Sabes tan bien como yo...- continuó el castaño- que tus intentos de "algo" siempre nos meten en problemas.

.- A ver¿Cómo cuales?

.- ¿prefieres que me remita al mas cercano o al mas desastroso?, no, deja que elijo yo, tengo uno que abarca los dos…-

Flash Back.

Era tarde ese sábado. Bueno, ni tanto, pero digamos que para una mujer embarazada, con siete meses y un dolor de cabeza monumental era tarde. Pero estaba allí, sentada en la barra conversando con el barman y tomando un poco de leche caliente.

Lily era la única obviamente, tanto en ese estado, como bebiendo eso, por lo cual dos hombres recién llegados no dudaron en acercársele.

.- Buenas noches- Saludó cordialmente el moreno del dúo. Sus ojos destilaban una seguridad que por poco y hace a la pelirroja atragantarse. Su compañero, que no era otro que Remus saludó mas amenamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Lupin y…- intentó acordarse el nombre- Black ¿cierto?

.- Exactamente.- sonrió Sirius pidiendo algo de tomar para él y su amigo.- ¿le apetece ir a una mesa? La barra no es muy…- sus ojos se desviaron unos segundos hacia una morenaza que paso junto a ellos guiñándole.

Remus negó inconforme con la actitud de su amigo y con cortesía terminó la frase de su amigo.

.- A lo que se refiere Sirius es que estará mas cómoda en una mesa- Lily asintió gustosa al ver que si bien el moreno parecía un modelo de play boy sacado de una revista de perfumes masculinos, el otro si aparentaba ser humano.

Así que ayudada por Remus, se bajó de las altas sillas de la barra y caminaron a un lugar apartado y previamente reservado. Una vez sentados allí Lily fue directa.

.- ¿Para que me han citado?

.- Él a sido el que lo ha hecho…- se adelantó Remus- yo solo lo acompaño para que no meta la pata mas de la cuenta.- Esto hizo reír a Lily. Se veía que por más que eso sonara medio a reproche verdadero, el castaño velaba por su amigo.

.- No hay nada mejor que esas confianzas- murmuró Sirius irónico. Miró a la pelirroja directamente, evaluándola. Ella se dio cuenta.

.- Me incomoda- comento la pelirroja.

.- No quise hacerlo- admitió – pero no puedo dejar de descubrir que es lo que vio James en usted…

A Lily le salió el tic. Remus golpeo a Sirius por debajo de la mesa sacándole un: ouch.

.- NO lamento no llenar las expectativas corporales de Potter, ni mucho menos voy a lamentar no hacer lo mismo con las suyas.- Lily hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Remus la detuvo.

.- Discúlpelo, aun no ha aprendido lo que es el tacto-

.- Déjame que le diga las cosas a esta…-el hombre se inclinó para atrás en un acto de desinterés incrédulo.

.- ¡Cuide mucho lo que va a decir!- reclamo Lily completamente ofendida. Sirius la miro desafiante.

.- ¿Y cómo quiere que la llame? Es que vera, no estoy acostumbrado a diferenciar oportunistas de buenas personas.

Esto era el colmo, Lily hizo uso de toda su fuerza y en un rápido movimiento, se levantó, inclinó y dio una fuerte bofetada al moreno que tenia en frente. Sonó tanto que en las mesas vecinas y aun con el bullicio, pudieron escucharlo.

.- ¡NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME TRATE DE OPORTUNISTA!- aprovechando que ya estaba levantada tomó sus cosas y se marchó lo mas rápido que pudo moverse y abrirse paso entre la gente.

.- Excelente…- Remus miró a su amigo como si este fuera la peor escoria sobre el planeta.

.- ¿Qué?- bufó este al verse intimidado. Cuando Remus se enojaba, se enojaba.

.- Eres un reverendo idiota- contestó levantándose y yendo tras la pelirroja. Si su amigo quería quedar como un verdadero snob estúpido y desgraciado que lo hiciera. A él Lily no le dio una mala impresión y pudo notar que las palabras de Sirius no solo le habían ofendido, sino que lastimado.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, saliendo del bar, caminaba por la acera de enfrente y al parecer intentaba sacar algo de su bolso. Le llamó pero esta o no le escucho o se hizo la desentendida.

.- ¡Evans!- volvió a gritar ahora mas cerca. Ella no tuvo mas que darse vuelta para que Remus se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. Llego a su lado rápidamente pero Lily si bien lo vio, continuo caminado.- Lo lamento, de enserio…

.- Su amigo es un idiota…"snif"- Remus saco su propio pañuelo y se lo tendió.-"snif"… ni siquiera me conoce y…- las hormonas hacían estragos en el carácter de Lily. Ella en estado normal JAMAS se hubiese puesto a llorar por semejante cosa, ni mucho menos en frente de un desconocido.- ¿Se creen que yo le sacare algo a su amigo?…"snif" Siquiera si quería que se hiciera cargo.."snif" ..pero no, claro que no…es mas fácil juzgar .."snif"…¿Qué tienen ustedes los ricos contra los trabajadores?..."snif"

.- No es eso, Evans…-

.- Lily…"snif"…- permitió la pelirroja. Remus se veía apenado y preocupado.

.- Sirius es un idiota, soy el primero en reconocerlo, y se lo vengo diciendo desde que pude deletrear la palabra pero no es mala persona.

.- Su amigo me acaba de insultar y.."snif"…¿No es mala persona?- si, y la ironía se le escucho hasta con voz nasal y todo.

.- Intenta comprender la situación de ambos.- comentó Remus. Habían llegado a un bonito parque, que a pesar de la hora, se encontraba bastante concurrido. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos que bordeaban una modesta laguna.- Sirius y James son como hermanos. Piensan igual, discuten igual y hasta se mandan las macanas igual…bueno, excepto por que Sirius…

.- Ya…-

.- Sirius esta aterrado, eso es lo que ocurre. Es un hombre fuerte y decidido, al igual que James, pero le ha costado mucho aceptar que la vida de su amigo no será la misma. Por que si, se da cuenta-se paso una mano por el cabello en un acto que a Lily le recordó mucho a James.- James ya no es el mismo desde que supo que esperaba un hijo. Si bien le cayó de la patada los primeros días luego la idea lo ilusionó cosa que Sirius no compartió.

.- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

.- Me alegra que me tutees.- comento Remus para luego añadir- Sirius aun no comprende la importancia de un hijo. Él a pesar de sus veinti tantos piensa en algunos aspectos como adolescente. No es nada contra ti, sino contra el mismo cambio que él no puede sobrellevar.

.- Lo conoces muy bien…- Lily había dejado de llorar pero tenia sus ojitos rojos.

.- Desde que nació. Y desde ese entonces no nos hemos separado.- admitió Remus.- por eso si bien sé que la actitud que tomó hace un rato estuvo mas que mal. Pésimo. Es por que no puede sobrellevar su frustración. Es mas…- sonrió- no se lo digas, pero para esta cita hasta se compró nuevo traje y todo.- Lily rió ante esto. La verdad es que le costaba creer semejante cosa pero Remus se notaba muy sincero.

Le dedicó una sonrisa aliviada. Todo aquello aun le pesaba pero intentaba comprender la situación. A lo lejos, ambos pudieron notar la figura del moreno buscándolos. Su rostro se notaba algo extraño y cuando por fin les divisó corrió hacia ellos. La joven se levantó tranquila, cosa que Sirius no percibió.

.- ¡Lo lamento!- exclamó sorpresivamente para ella. Pestaño un par de veces para darse cuenta que no era un producto de su imaginación. El hombre parecía el mismo que le había insultado, continuaba con esa actitud segura y hasta pedante pero de su boca salían palabras contradictorias a su presencia.

Remus decidió ayudar a su amigo.

.- Nosotros somos una parte muy importante en la vida de James y queríamos conocer …

.- A la otra parte importante- terminó Sirius- Sabemos que ambos se llevan muy mal, pero eso no deja de lado que usted es la madre de mi futuro ahijado y parte importantísima en la vida de James Potter.

A Lily se le subieron los colores. Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera llegar a ser una parte importante en la vida de su "tortura", siquiera se consideraba algo. Sabía que James quería al niño pero…

Tanto Sirius como Remus se dieron cuenta que la expresión de la joven demostraba una gran sorpresa por lo dicho, y también que ante tal aspecto, al contrario de lo que hubiesen imaginado (sobre todo el moreno) eso de ser "importante" en la vida de James no le subía los humos a la pelirroja, ni tampoco hacia crecer su ego. Su sonrisa avergonzada únicamente demostraba timidez y agradecimiento por la información, que poca, era buena.

.- Bueno, yo…-

.-Primero que nada, creo que empezamos mal y con pésima presentación…- por primera vez Sirius relajo su rostro, mostrando una cara que solo ponía cuando estaba en confianza y con los suyos.- Mi nombre es Sirius Black, es un gusto – sonrió derritiendo hasta las flores del cantero contiguo. Pero no con la típica caza mujeres, sino con una sinceridad afable.

Remus suspiro aliviado al ver que a pesar de todo, su amigo no era tan cavernícola como suponía y que algo de intuición tenía. Por que tanto él como el moreno se dieron cuenta de que Lily Evans, aparte de ser pequeña, pecosa y con un carácter un tanto volátil, era una buena persona.

Fin de flash back.

.- Bueno, pero todo salio bien.-

.- Gracias a mí- suspiró Remus.

.- ¡Oye! Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¡¿por que le dijiste lo de mi traje?! – Exigió saber molesto- ¡Era un secreto!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo, lo haría, se prepararía mejor por lo menos. La fiesta de bienvenida era el acontecimiento del mes. Muchos periódicos hablaron de ella durante las semanas previas y a la fiesta irían ministros, empresarios, jueces, hasta gente perteneciente a la realeza.

La familia Potter era muy reconocida y admirada, por consecuente, la presentación de la que seria la mujer del único heredero a la fortuna era un hecho del cual estar pendiente.

Y aun así James no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos.

Se quito los lentes unos momentos para limpiarlos. Alison a su lado termino de saludar a la última pareja que paso. Al volver a colocárselos pudo apreciar nuevamente la esbelta figura de su prometida. Ya, esa mujer tenía todo lo que él podía desear y más si se pudiera. Era realmente bella y ese vestido le quedaba como una segunda piel, aunque extrañamente, no ardía en deseos de quitárselo a mordiscos como sucedió en la última estadía de la chica.

.- ¿Esta todo bien?- Alison miró a su prometido algo preocupada por notarlo pensativo. James no era de pensar mucho cuando estaba con ella, simplemente se limitaba a hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Pero ahora siquiera la había tocado desde su regreso.

.- Si- sonó mas seco de lo que hubiese querido.

.- Amor, tranquilo.- Sonrió a un ministro que acababa de llegar con su mujer- Sé que estas fiestas no son de tu agrado, pero dame el gusto.- le pestaño con elegancia. Por que si algo había en Alison, además de ego, era elegancia. Mucha.

Por suerte para James, abandonaron la fiesta a eso de las doce de la noche y sin parecer descorteces. Obviamente, eso le importaba un comino a él, pero a su novia todo lo que era opinión publica parecía importa mas que nada.

_Maldición._

La puerta del departamento se cerró lentamente. Alison se apoyo en la misma y miró a su prometido caminar hasta el pequeño bar para servirse un trago.

.- ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto por cortesía. La mujer se despego de la puerta con insinuosa desenvoltura.

.- La verdad es que si- se acercó a él y lo abrazo por detrás, desarmando con magistral maestría el nudo de la corbata. – Y me encantaría que me lo dieras…- le susurro al oído. Sabia que esa era una debilidad para James, siempre lo volvía loco. Mas de una vez desato un huracán con ese simple accionar.

Pero esta vez no. James apenas se giró mirándola cansado.

.- Estoy muerto, Alison.- admitió con algo de caradurismo y remordimiento mezclados.

En su vida se hubiese rechazando un momento de intimidad que prometía, sobretodo si la involucrada era Alison.

La joven no se dio por vencida e ignorando las tenues negativas siguió en su ardua tarea de ir quitándole prenda por prenda. En un acto de rapidez tumbo a su prometido sobre el sillón y…

.- Piiiiiiii- si eso no mató el momento no sé que lo haría. James metió una de sus manos libre bajo su espalda y saco un patito amarillo.

.- Toto-

.- ¿Qué?

El hombre sonrió algo cohibido y cambiando de posición en el sillón, se sentó. El rostro de su prometida estaba desencajado.

.- Toto es el patito. Es de Harry.- informó como si nada.

.- oh…-

Si de silencios incómodos se trataban, este se llevaba los laureles.

**En ese mismo momento, a unos cuantos kilómetros.**

.- No, y es mi última palabra.- Lily colocó la bolsa de harina completamente vacía sobre la mesa. Miró a su hijo con cara de: _sé que lo hiciste adrede y esa carita nomás lo confirma._

.- Tata-

.- Papá hoy no vendrá, esta ocupado- Lily lo levanto en brazos dándose cuenta que de cerca, Harry estaba mas lleno de harina que a distancia.

Se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo dejado cinco segundos solo en su sillita a poca distancia de la harina.

.- Tataaaaa- reclamó Harry nuevamente moviéndose incomodo entre los brazos de su madre. Lily lo bajó y se arrodillo frente a él.

.- No empecemos con caprichos Harry- retó levemente sabiendo lo que se vendría si no detenía ahora las exigencias de su niño.

Harry era muy tierno…y manipulador, por que negarlo. Ser tan consentido estaba dando unos frutos algo raros. O tal vez era la sangre de James que recorría por sus venas opacando su sentido común de vez en cuando.

El hecho era que había veces que le agarraban pataletas que ni Mustang superaba. Harry corrió hasta el living en un intento vano de darse tiempo para seguir quejándose.

.- Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata…TATA- con los últimos vestigios de aire exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo. Lily resopló ante la actitud del niño. No, si esos genes los había sacado de James.

Se dispuso a corretear a su hijo, pero este no le dio tiempo a nada y agarro el teléfono apretando todos los botones del mismo.

.- ¡Harry!- retó su madre intentando sacarle el objeto de las manos.

.- ¿Hola?- Lily se detuvo al instante. Al parecer había alguien del otro lado de la línea- ¿Lily?-

_Oh oh_

Tomó el teléfono.

.- Eto…James, lo lamento…esto…Harry deja eso…- el niño, en su nueva aventura: "saquémosle canas a mami", jugaba con el suich de la lámpara de la mesita.

.- TATA- el pequeño soltó inmediatamente el control remoto y camino animadamente hasta su madre.- Tata…tata…-

.- Harry…-

.- ¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó James al estuchar el alboroto que estaba causando su hijo.

.- No lo sé. Harry se ha puesto caprichoso y en su ataque tomo el teléfono y apretó los botones. Supongo que esa fue la causa de esta llamada. Espero no haber interrumpido nada.- Lily sonaba sincera y hasta apenada. Si la que hubiese dicho eso fuera otra mujer no le creería, pero Lily era Lily.

.- No te preocupes. Estaba pensando en ustedes, digo, en Harry…- la voz de James se tenso por un momento al pisarse de esa forma- Toto esta aquí.- informo para desviar el tema.

.- ¿El patito?- El pequeño sonrió al escuchar a su madre decir aquello.

.- ¿Lo necesitan?- pregunto inconscientemente y sin medir su curiosidad. No vio la cara de fastidio que puso su prometida puesto que la misma se había levantado segundos antes para tomar un trago.

.- No, no te preocupes, Harry se ira a bañar con él o sin él. Esta lleno de harina…- James escucho la risita picara del niño y hasta pudo imaginarse la cara de frustración de la pelirroja.

_Lo que daría por esta ahí...…momento… ¿QUÉ?_

.- ¿Segura?

.- Si, y sino se conformara con algún otro juguete.-

.- Esta bien.- Silencio- entonces, nos vemos mañana.

.- Si- silencio, Lily se sintió incomoda con semejante silencio del otro lado de la línea. Por un segundo se le cruzó decirle que si fuese, que trajera a Toto y que le ayudara a bañar a Harry pero se reprimió y reto a si misma por semejante idea. James ahora debía dedicarle tiempo a su prometida, la que seguro estaría odiándole por interrumpir de esa forma. Se puso colorada de imaginarse el momento que podría haber interrumpido.- hasta mañana James.

.- Nos ve….- No pudo terminar, del otro lado el tu-tu-tu-tu le daba por sentado que cualquier cosa que dijera se perdería en la nada.

Obviamente, diez minutos después y con un Harry llorando a todo pulmón, Lily llamó a James rogándole que trajese el patito, después de todo, Harry era chiquito pero no estúpido, si quería a Toto, a Toto tendría y no diría otra palabra…por que no sabia aun.

Continuara.

* * *

Sé que me tarde una eternidad. Sepan disculpar por favor. En recompensa el cap es mas largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste. Cualquier error...me dare cuenta mañana XD por que hoy estoy muy dormida. Ah! ademas subi un pequeño DRabble de James y Lily que espero que disfruten tambien. Ahora si...

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos la proxima!

Miles de besos de chocolates a: caathee, RociRadcliffe, Fran Ktrin Black, Luciana, Ceciss, RocioSP, marce, NerwenInWonderland, Annie Parker,mimig2,Alba Diggory-Black,CaRmEn EvAnS,Vima Black i RociRadcliffe, ninniel,Sybilla.in.Wonderland,kittymariposa, vima, karina, Andromeda no Sainto


	12. Capitulo XI

Capitulo XI

¡TRECE! Ni más ni menos. No, si James no tenia la cabeza bien puesta, o se la había olvidado en alguna parte.

MALDITA SEA.

La mujer golpeó la mesa con tanta furia que la botella de cristal que contenía agua mineral se tumbó derramando todo su liquido.

.- ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?- el mesero, encargado de darle el recado de su tan "adorado" prometido no pudo hacer mas que retroceder unos pasos al ver la cara de enojo de Alison. Ésta, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol aclaró su voz intentando sacar el nudo de rabia de su cuello y dijo lo más tranquila que le salió:

.- Si.- con toda la desenvoltura de una dama, tomó su bolso y se levantó. James Potter pagaría por ese plantón número trece a sólo tres semanas de haber vuelto.

**Al otro lado de la ciudad.**

.- ¡Achis!- James dio vuelta su rostro, lo mas lejos de su hijo. El tener las manos ocupadas sosteniéndolo no ayudaba de mucho.

.- Cielos…-

PLAF

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tanto el hombre cómo Harry miraron por la puerta de la cocina hacia el living en donde Lily intentaba colocarse unos zapatos chatos a simple vista muy cómodos.

.- Si….creo- terminó de colocárselos y corrió a su habitación por su bolso. De igual forma se le escuchó decir- Entonces…cielos, lamento haber interrumpido, me hubieras dicho que tenías cita con Alison.

James bufó por lo bajo. Reprimenda numero 19 en esa noche y Lily no parecía querer acabar en ese número.

.- Ya te dije que Alison no se hará problema. Hace mucho que planteamos las "complicaciones" de que bueno, yo tenga a Harry- Lily salió de su habitación mirándole a medio peinarse. El cabello estaba revuelto en una especie de rebelión alrededor de una hebilla. James dejó al niño dentro del corral inteligentemente puesto en medio del living.

.- No creo que…- Lily dejó de pelearse con su cabello al ver que James se encargaría de ello. Por consecuente terminó de abrocharse la camisa.- …sea conveniente. Intenta ponerte en su lugar. Ha llegado desde… ¡Auch!

.- Lo siento- James continuó con su tarea de destrabar la hebilla.- Y ya deja de perseguirte con eso. Ahora debes preocuparte por tu amiga.

Lily asintió, y notando cómo su cabello volvía a su normal enredo suelto, con un simple gracias se alejó nuevamente hacia su habitación.

Medito unos segundos, haciendo una lista mental para ver si no se olvidaba de nada. Aquella noche Elis llamó desde el hospital pidiéndole el favor de que la fuese a buscar. Su hermana Vanessa la que había quedado en ir a buscarla estaba atascada en un aeropuerto en Francia hacia un día y medio y no llegaría a tiempo.

.- Bien…esto…- la pelirroja estaba pronta a marcharse- Ya sabes los números de emergencia, tienes mi móvil y…-

.- Lily-

.- Lo lamento. Estoy nerviosa- ambos se quedaron mirando, con una complicidad nacida en una fecha sin lugar en sus recuerdos, pero que parecía tan arraigada en ambos cómo si hubiesen nacido juntos. Obviamente, ninguno le daba la importancia que ameritaba.

.- Todo ira bien, mándale saludos a Elis de mi parte y que se mejore pronto.- ella asintió y tomó sus cosas.

Tan pronto se fue la pelirroja James le dedico una sonrisa picara a su hijo y este mostro los cuatro dientes en su desdentada dentadura (aunque suene ridículo).

.- ¿Y ahora que se te apetece hacer pequeño?-

_Llama al __tío__ Sirius._

.- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Harry negó y señaló el teléfono.- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

_¡SI! A Sirius, y que venga…y me haga esas caras raras y que traiga ese coso que se come. ¿Cómo se llama? Tenía esa cosa blanca y también algo rojo…__eto__…_

Harry seguía pensando mientras que su padre lo alzo y cogió el teléfono. La verdad era que estar con el niño era más que divertido. Harry empezaba a comunicarse de manera diferentes al no poder pronunciar bien las palabras aun. Y claro, eso conllevaba largas mini obras de teatro al estilo niño de casi dos años en donde sus ansias por conseguir algo eran lo suficientemente fuertes cómo para intentar por todos los medios transmitirle a su padre sus deseos.

.- ¿A quien quieres llamar?

.- ius- pronunció el pequeño torpemente. Obviamente, James no entendió ni jota.

.- ¿Puedes ser mas especifico?- bromeo.

.- T..Tidiuz-

James largó una enorme risotada. Ahora entendía lo que su hijo trataba de decirle y él estaba de acuerdo. Seguramente Lily no volvería esa noche y si lo hiciera no se molestaría por la presencia de su joven amigo. Después de todo, era el padrino.

.- Esta bien, yo marco, tu hablas- Harry aplaudió emocionado.

**En la otra punta de la ciudad****…otra vez.**

.- No, la verdad es que no lo había pensado- el hombre sonrió coquetamente y la joven frente suyo en aquella barra se sonrojó notablemente- Pero ahora que lo di…

Pipipipipi

Sirius miró su celular con recelo, cómo decidiendo si atendería o no. Optando por lo primero al ver el numero de su ahijado y la pelirroja en la pantalla.

.- Hola-

Nada.

.- ¿Lily?-

.- **T**…- escuchó del otro lado que alguien hablaba por lo bajo- **T..****Tidiuz**

La cara Sirius era un eterno poema a lo desconocido.

.- **Papa**- se escuchó una risita de niño- ¡Oye, contéstale a tu ahijado!

.- ¿James?

.- El mismo- rió el despeinado- Por que no le contestabas, no sabes la cara que tiene ahora.

.- Pero… ¿ese era Harry?- Sirius se despidió amablemente de la chica y salió de aquel local lleno de compañeros de trabajo.

.- Eres el destinatario de su primera llamada. Deberías sentirte orgulloso.-

Al moreno le salió una amplia sonrisa orgullosa, de esas que no se borran ni con los años ni con el Alzheimer.

.- ¿Y a que se debe?

.- Harry quiere que vengas y de pasó yo también-

.- Pero son las nueve y es viernes-

.- El así lo reclama, ah, y cuando dijo papa se refería a que debes traer la comida-

.- Pero…esto…-

.- Vamos Sirius, tu ahijado así lo reclama. ¿Le dirás que no?

Sirius suspiró.

.- Esta bien, pero ¿a Lily no le molestara?

.- Ella no esta en casa. -

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tres horas después y con un par de cervezas encima James y Sirius reían de lo lindo en el sillón del living. Harry se había dormido hacia una hora mas o menos y desde entonces no se despertó ni cuando su padre se dio de bruces contra la puerta del baño por no abrirla bien.

.- No, si ese no era yo¿no lo recuerdas?- Sirius le tendió una fotografía que guardaba en su billetera. La verdad era que, a pesar de todo un tipo liberal y todo el rollo Sirius era de esos que se arraigaban a su seres queridos y guardar fotografías era su manía desde los ocho años.- Esa noche éramos Remus, Jean, Regulus tu y yo. El que vomito sobre el descapotable del director era mi hermano.

James se rascó la cabeza confundido.

.- Si hubiese jurado que eras tú-

.- Ya, lo que pasa es que ese día Regulus se vistió cómo yo y viceversa- le señaló la imagen en donde un grupo de muchacho sonreían torpemente a la cámara. Mas específicamente el grupo recién nombrado.- Una apuesta entre hermanos.- aportó Sirius sorbiendo un poco mas de cerveza.

.- ahm…se parecen mucho ahora que me doy cuenta-

.- Sep, pero el hecho de que él siempre este con cara de almidonado constipado no ayuda-

.- O que te hagas el quinceañero con traje tampoco-

.- ¡Oye!

.- Pero la verdad es que no hemos cambiado mucho de apariencia-

.- No, nuestra hermosura sigue aun mejor que en ese entonces. Éramos la sensación del campus.- Sirius sonrió satisfecho por lo dicho.

.- No te las des tanto que si bien teníamos admiradoras, el que se llevaba los laureles eran Remus y tu hermano.

.- Esos dos, es que en nuestra universidad les gustaban calladitos y virginales-

.- Jajajajaja Remus no era virginal, no del todo-

.- Ya¿pero cuantas novias le hemos conocido?- pregunto Sirius sirviéndose algo más de líquido.

.- Debe haber tenido más, sólo que con lo salidos que somos no quería darnos explicaciones de sus encuentros furtivos con sus compañeras…o profesoras…-

.- ¡YA! Vez que no estaba loco. ¿En donde confirmaste eso?

Aquí me planto, para que ustedes mis queridos lectores no se pierdan tanto cómo la primera vez que yo estuche tal historia de telenovela.

La verdad era sin lugar a duda, que el grupo de James era muy popular en la Universidad pero por alguna razón, las mujeres morían más por hombres cómo Remus que por playboys al estilo Sirius. Obviamente, no se negaban cuando se les daba la oportunidad, después de todo cómo se decía en ese entonces en el campus: "Al pan: pan y a Sirius: maza".

Pero volviendo al tema principal: Remus había estado viéndose con una profesora. Esta no era ni muy vieja ni muy fea. En realidad, a sus 28 años tenia muy bonito rostro, además era toda una mujer de mundo y conocimiento.

Obviamente, esto únicamente fue un rumor por años dentro del campus y por más que ambos le preguntaron hasta el cansancio a su amigo este jamás dio indicios de nada. Remus había hecho su promesa de que nadie se enteraría y la cumplió.

Se preguntaran entonces ¿Cómo es que lo saben ellos, o mejor dicho, cómo es que le confirmaron semejante información? Bueno, Remus cumplió con su promesa, pero la profesora no pudo y se le soltó la lengua con una colega de su misma edad.

Ya saben, no por nada dicen: Dos es compañía, tres son multitud.

Dejaron de salir en cuanto el "rumor" llegó a los oídos de Remus que ni lento ni perezoso cortó al mal de raíz. Después de todo, el había sido fiel a su promesa y no podía estar con alguien que no se entregara de la misma manera.

Regresando con los dos tambaleantes muchachos.

.- Tu hermano. El otro día fue a la Universidad por no se que cosa y se encontró con Jasón, el de informática. Los profesores son mas chusmas de lo que parecen.

**En el departamento de Elis.**

.- ¿Necesitas algo mas?- la joven negó con una sonrisa sincera.

.- Muchas gracias por todo Lily- la pelirroja terminó de sacar unas mantas del armario de su amiga. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir al living en aquel espacioso y cómodo sillón de anda saber cuantos metros.- Lamento haberte llamado a último momento.

.- No te preocupes- se acercó a la cama en donde reposaba la castaña y esta pudo notar algo muy peculiar en Lily.

.- ¿Desde cuando eres tan pelirroja?

Los ojos de Elis respondían de a poco, aun le quedaban una o dos operaciones, según respondiera su cuerpo al tratamiento. Ahora, a cuatro días de haberse operado, los ojos de la joven distinguían colores y las figuras eran lógicas, eso si, era cómo si un miope en su máximo esplendor saliera a la calle sin anteojos.

Lily se encogió de hombros divertida por el comentario.

.- Ya, mejor vete a dormir ya has hecho mucho por hoy-

.- Segura que no quieres…-

.- No Lily, no tengo ni sed ni hambre, gracias, vete a dormir- un simple hasta mañana cerró aquella conversación.

**Volviendo al apartamento de Lily.**

.- No, haber, espera, sostén esto- James le entrego una caja a medio abrir a su amigo mientras continuaba con su labor de encontrar sabanas en el armario del pasillo.- Cielos, las cambio de lugar otra vez…

.- Oye…-

.- mmm-

.- ¿Lily es aficionada a los video caseros?- James se giró hacia su amigo y este le señaló el contenido de la caja que estaba sosteniendo. Dentro de la misma unos mínimos 16 o 17 videos con títulos bastantes comunes se amontonaban.

El despeinado recordó algo.

.- No, ella no, pero según tengo entendido un amigo que se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos, si- ambos olvidaron su tarea inicial y llevaron la caja al living.

¿Violación a la privacidad, preguntan? No, creo que no sepan lo que significa.

.- Mira: "Dulces 16", "Guerra en el patio de comidas", NO, mejor pon este "El tatuaje que mas pudo"

James lo dudo una milésima de segundo, esa milésima que tardo en entrar en video en la maquina. Sirius, muy pancho por su casa tomó el control remoto y le dio con gusto al Play.

_**Dentr**__**o del video.**_

La cámara enfocaba a un joven pelirrojo de no más de 18 y de ojos marrones, a su lado una cabellera más fogosa estaba atada en una bonita y prolija trenza cosida.

.- ¿Segura?- la joven de impresionantes ojos verdes asintió y miró a la cámara. Al parecer estaba siendo sostenida por una joven ya que de vez en cuando se escuchaba una risa algo estruendosa, nerviosa. De un momento a otro, la cámara fue sostenida por el muchachito pelirrojo y se pudo comprobar que una castaña agarraba de la mano a Lily mientras ésta se sentaba en una silla francamente ubicable.

.- Bien…- Lily tomó aire mientras veía cómo una mujer con el brazo todo tatuado con diferentes estilos, se acercó a ella con claras intenciones.

La escena se cortó y cuando la pantalla cambió, mostraba un fondo completamente diferente. La habitación de un chico, al parecer, el mismo de la primera toma.

.- Thomas, no lo toques tanto que se te infectara- retó Elis. El pelirrojo sonrió descaradamente y se lo toco aun más fuerte. - ¿No te duele?

.- No- el tatuaje en si era una especie de collage muy bien hecho entre sus iníciales y los signos del zodiaco.

.- Se que cuando tenga 69 años me voy a preguntar por que demonios me hice esto- Lily sonrió después de decir eso y miro nuevamente el mismo diseño ubicado justo en el límite entre la espalda y en donde la misma pierde el nombre.

.- Yo me imagino contándole a mis nietos el cómo convencí a mis amigos para que nos hiciésemos un tatuaje- aportó Elis dejando la cámara sobre un escritorio, aun grabando. Miró su espalda también, pero el diseño se situaba a la altura de la cintura.

La escena se cortó nuevamente.

**Fuera del video.**

Sirius aun tenía el control en su mano mientras que James miraba con la boca abierta la pantalla.

.- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que la pelirroja tenia un tatuaje?!

.- Primero…por que no debo contarte algo así, además, no me acordaba. No creo haberlo visto-

.- ¿Seguro?

.- Sirius, la única vez que la vi completamente desnuda estaba borracho, en una habitación oscura en donde la única luz que entraba era la de la rendija de la puerta.- Se le notaba una pizquita de mal humor en la voz. Su ojigris amigo lo notó.

James había visto algo que no les gusto nadita en aquel video: Lily tenía un tatuaje, pero no cualquier tatuaje, sino uno que llevaba las iníciales de un tío cualquiera, y lo peor de todo…ese tío no era él.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento desubicado para su consiente.

.- Mejor veamos otro- Sirius no discutió y le pasó otra cinta.

El segundo video mostraba una simple secuencia de una fiesta de cumpleaños, en donde una joven común pero de rostro agrio con no mas de 9 años encima miraba con desaprobación cada acto del trío compuesto por Elis, Lily y Thomas.

**Fuera del video**

.- ¿Y esa jirafa?

.- No es una jirafa, es la hermana de Lily, Petunia. Una mujer simplemente desagradable.- James chasqueo con la lengua y adelantó la cinta.- tiene la misma cara de amargada aun ahora.

Antes de que el joven padre pudiera entrar en más detalles el teléfono sonó. Optaron por no atenderlo, sabían de sobra que si era Lily llamaría al móvil de James directamente.

Atendió el contestador dejando un mensaje que James, hubiese podido responder en persona en vez de quedarse con la vena gorda.

_¡Buenas Lily chan! Supongo que la maternidad no te ha envejecido tanto __cómo__ para no reconocerme. Estoy en __Japón__, no sabes lo loco que es esto, la __empresa__ me __envió__ por cuestiones de negocios, __estaré__ unos días en Londres también, por eso mismo te __llamó__. No hay problema si me quedo en tu casa __¿__no? Supongo qu__e Harry no se molestara __jajaja__. L__a hago corta, ya sabes __cómo__ soy con los horarios, __así__ que si es de madrugada y estas roncando __cómo__ SE que haces, discúlpame, sino, pues ¿Qué HACES TAN VIEJA Y DEPIERTA A ESTA HORA? Nos vemos, te __llamo__ luego. __Besos pelirroja__ y cuida al retoño, que no se traume con su madre._

Increíble que todo eso entrara en un mensaje…pero bueno.

.- ¿James?- Sirius le llamó al verlo con cara de haber recibido un fuerte derechazo, pero su amigo no respondió.

¿Se preguntaran por Harry? Sigue acurrucadito con su tortuga de peluche y vigilado por Mustang desde la mesita de luz. ¿Sueño pesado? Nooooooooooooooooo que va.

Continuara.

* * *

Tardeeeee, quiii, lo lamento. Los malditos examenes me mataron y estoy como un trapito. Lo lamento. Desde ya agradezo a todos por sus reviews, me pase un par de dias sin abrir mi correo y cuando lo hice CHAN, me dije a mi misma ¿tantas personas me aguantan? jajajaja. Ya, ni modo, muchas gracias nuevamente a todos. 

Otra cosita mas, ya actualice "Dame una razon" para los que lo leen.

Miles de chocolates y Siriusitos bailando la cocotera para: Carri Sirius Potter,caathee, CaRmEn EvAnS, Luciana, GeliyBelly, Ceciss, arrayan, ninniel, chik potter, Nukire, Fran Ktrin Black, vima, RebexPotter, Flor Evans, nanette, Vanesa-Salazar, Princebe, Rarifica, RociRadcliffe, naufraga2003, flor, Sumi Black(jejeje me hice mas tiempo para la corrección a ver si ahora si XD jajajaja gracias por señalarlo), karina, GinNyLu, Carla, monyk, mimig2.

¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!


	13. Capitulo XII

Capitulo XII

Colgó el teléfono hastiado y con cara de muy malos amigos se dispuso a revisar los papeles que cogían su atención antes de la llamada de su novia.

James estaba que echaba humo, cosa que Sirius al entrar y estar en su propia burbuja no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Es decir, hasta que le tiró sobre el papeleo una carpeta.

.- ¿Y esto?- las orbes amorronadas de James se posaron en su amigo.

.- Lo que me pediste que averiguara. Ya se quienes fueron los que le rompieron el corazoncito a nuestra pequeña pelirroja.- Sirius se puso a jugar desinteresadamente con una lapicera, esperando que James mínimamente le diera una hojeada a su trabajo.

Cosa que hizo. Tratando de dejar su mal humor de lado comenzó a leer el "informe".

Cerró la carpeta a los segundos.

.- ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esta información?

.- Investigador privado después de recolectar datos que pudiesen ayudarlo- la sonrisa de orgullo del mayor de los Black se ensancho al ver la cara de conformidad de su amigo.- ¿Y bien? . ¿Acaso no me merezco un besito por mi trabajo?- bromeó.

.- Un besito no, te invito a tomar algo hoy en la noche.-

.- ¿No tenias una cena importante con Alison?

.- Acabo de cancelarla.-

.- ¿Y eso?-

.- En estas ultimas semanas, la "comprensión" de Alison respecto a lo de Harry giró radicalmente a: Yo siempre tengo la razón, acaso no recuerdas que el irresponsable de la pareja eres tu y no yo.

.- Ahm

.- Exacto. De alguna u otra manera se las ingenia para recordarme ese detallito.- se pasó una mano por la despeinada cabellera. – Ya, mejor cambiemos de tema. De lo que menos quiero acordarme ahora es de Alison y sus caprichos. ¿Ya encontraste secretaria?

Sirius dejó de mirar la lapicera victima de sus juegos.

.- No, Patricia aun no me ha conseguido a nadie.- se encogió de hombros-recursos humanos se esta tardando demasiado. Ellos ya sabían que Esther se jubilaría pronto. Deberían haber buscado antes.

Esther era la secretaria personal de Sirius, ella trabajó primero para su padre y había comenzado a trabajar para el mayor de los hermanos Black en cuanto Sirius se recibió de la Universidad. Le tenía un cariño especial y lo trataba igual que si fuera un hijo, o un nieto. Y a pesar de ser una mujer grande, mostró una magnifica eficiencia en todos los aspectos durante toda su carrera. Por eso cuando el mes pasado hubo de retirarse, Sirius tuvo que relegar (mal humorado) la tarea a recursos humanos de buscarle una secretaria.

.- En eso tienes razón- el teléfono sonó y James rogó para que no sea Alison. Aquellas peleas lo estaban desgastando. – _**¿Si?**_

_**.- Señor, la señora Evans por la 2**_-

.- Hablamos luego- comentó Sirius levantándose sin esperar respuesta de su amigo.

**Bastante lejos del bullicio de la ciudad.**

La morena dejó su móvil sobre la mesa con rencor y miró a su amiga con tenacidad.

Se encontraban en un lujoso café fuera de la ciudad, en una de las terrazas disfrutando el aire puro.

.- A poco crees que me voy a dar por vencida.- algo parecido al odio contenido salió de su boca. Esas palabras eran una respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta que su amiga le hizo en cuanto cortó con James hacia más de cinco minutos.

.- No, no lo creo- Amanda, una joven de bonitas orbes negras le devolvió el gesto- pero Alison, James no parece estar dispuesto a ponerte en primer lugar ahora.

.- Es lo que él cree. Voy a hacer que se replante sus prioridades.- sus dedos, impacientes, golpearon la mesa.

.- ¿Bromeas, no?

.- James es cómo un niño. Lo que pasa es que esa gentuza ha hecho un buen trabajo en todo este tiempo y acapara toda su atención. Haciéndole olvidar la verdad.- espetó con desprecio.

.- ¿Y esta cual seria?

.- Que su verdadera familia soy yo y nadie más-

Amando rodó los ojos algo fastidiada por la actitud egoísta de su amiga. Alison era de las que no había por suerte. Admitía que era divertida y todo eso pero es que a veces se pasaba.

Poco soportó el papel de prometida sacrificada y comprensiva con el que había vuelto desde Francia y con el plantón numero trece las cosas empeoraron para James que escapaba cómo podía de cualquier reunión en las que hubiera que dárselas de hombre feliz con semejante espécimen femenino al lado.

Es que verán, antes no le molestaba que lo tratasen cómo un trofeo, después de todo, el era cómo el primero premio. Pero digamos que ahora le dejaba cómo un extraño sabor amargo.

Remus lo denominó cómo: ese es el gustito de la superficialidad.

A lo cual James y Sirius, presentes ante tal acto filosófico a lo único que atinaron fue a asistir.

A lo que íbamos.

Alison estaba insoportable y ni siquiera con sus jueguitos sexuales podía hacer que James cayera en sus redes. Cosa que la dejaba con sus peores humores.

.- Rendirme ahora seria dejarle el camino libre a esa mojigata y no pienso hacerlo.-

.- Alison, esa mujer ha demostrado importarle un bledo la herencia de James.-

.- Es sólo una mascara, para que quitarle todo de una y quedar cómo la mala cuando puede quitarle de a poco y con facilidad usando al mocoso ilegitimo.

.- Piensa Alison, si eso fuera cierto ya estaría instalada en uno de los mejores pisos de todo Londres y trabajaría en puestos mas importantes. Tengo entendido que es asistente personal.

Alison no supo cómo contradecir eso.

.- Además…-

.- Ya deja de sermonearme, Amanda. No estoy de humor, bastante tengo con James cómo para que me vengas con esos cuentos de: Se tolerante.

.- ¿A ver, entonces cómo piensas sacarla del juego? Por que dudo mucho que James se aleje de ella sólo por que a ti se te da la gana- tomó un sorbo de su jugo exprimido, aquella conversación le estaba secando la garganta.

.- Ya tengo pensado lo que haré. Sólo espera y veras- una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Alison, marcado por el hastió y la incomprensión.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¡Que día! Y todavía faltaban tres horas para que terminara la jornada. Se paró tras el tumulto de gente que esperaba el ascensor.

Debía recordar hablar con James sobre esa noche, al final no habían terminado en nada concreto. Ya había hablado con Remus y este propuso de ir al bar de siempre. Mejor, no le apetecía conducir mucho, estaba bastante cansado.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando pasar a sus ocupantes. Obviamente con el ajetreo y esa maldita costumbre de no dejar salir antes de pretender entrar la misión de subirse fue complicada, sin embargo quedo relegada a un segundo lugar cuando una conocida cabellera castaña pasó a su lado. Al parecer la mujer no había reparado en él puesto que estaba acomodando algo en unos folios.

_¿Qué hacia ella allí?_

.- ¡¿Vale saludar no te parece?!

La mujer se giró algo confundida. El ascensor se cerró dejando abajo a Sirius que aun esperaba una respuesta.

.- ¿Perdón?

.- ¿No me reconoces?- preguntó acercándose a ella con una sonrisa. Elis negó tímidamente, tenia la cabeza en cualquier parte.- Ya, por lo menos deberías recordar a la persona a la que le tiraste un frasco entero de pimienta en aerosol.

Elis pestañó un par de veces bajo aquellos anteojos.

.- ¿Sirius Black?

El aludido sonrió coquetamente y asintió al tiempo que decía:

.- El mismo. Me alegra saber que soy el único que ha tenido la suerte de probar tu técnica de defensa.

Elis sonrió de lado, poco convencida. Se la veía extraña.

.- ¿Que haces por aquí?- preguntó él al notar que ella no diría otra palabra. Tal vez se había impresionado. Se aduló a si mismo, ese touch lo tenia con todas. Remus comería el polvo, le demostraría que él era el tipo de TODAS las mujeres.

.- La verdad es que…- el reloj de ella sonó interrumpiéndola.

.- Si quieres podemos ir a tomar un café y me explicas…- se adelantó.

.- Lo siento- Elis se acómodó los anteojos que estaban a punto de deslizarse de la punta de su nariz y sonrió trémulamente- Tal vez otro día. Hoy estoy hasta las manos. ¡Nos vemos!

Sin darle tiempo a nada Elis salió rápidamente, perdiéndose en el hall de entrada junto con la muchedumbre que entraba y salía del elegante edificio.

_¡¿Así sin mas?!. ¿Ya esta?__. ¿Se fue¡Prácticamente y si me dejo hablando sólo!_

La verdad es que el pobre Sirius no podía con la realidad. Elis podía ver, a través de unos anteojos con MUCHO aumento, pero veía. Y lo peor… ¡LO HABIA VISTO A ÉL Y SE COMPORTO CÓMO SI NADA!

Palabras cómo: Paren al mundo que me quiero bajar y…perchero, se cruzaron por sus recuerdos. No, si él decía que esa chica era rara.

Tan concentrado estaba en su monologo interno que se sobresaltó considerablemente cuando Remus le palmeó el hombro al notar que no respondía ante sus llamados.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

.- ¿Ah?

.- ¿Anduviste tomando en horas de trabajo, Sirius?

.- No-

.- ¿Entonces por que tienes esa cara de perdido?- tanto él cómo Sirius aprovecharon una tanda de poca gente y subieron al ascensor.- ¿Alguna novia te dejó? Ya sé…vas a ser papá.

.- ¡NI DE BROMA!- Sirius se espantó ante la idea- Yo no estoy raro, tu eres el que parece distinto. ¿A que se debe esa sonrisita?

.- A nada en especial. ¿No puedo tener un buen día de vez en cuando?- Sirius hizo una mueca de: me ganaste.

Suspiró.

.- Parece que sea lo que haya pasado te desconcertó bastante.

.- Vi a la amiga de Lily-

.- ¿Cuál?

.- La ciega…digo, ya no es mas ciega-

.- Ah, Elis. ¿Y cómo esta?

.- No lo sé, apenas me dejo cruzar dos palabras y se fue. –

.- ¿Eso era lo que te tenia consternado?- ambos salieron del elevador hacia la oficina de Remus.

.- Bueno...si y…momento. ¿No te sorprende que no este mas ciega?

.- No, yo sabia que ella se haría una operación para modificar el problema que tenían sus ojos.- Abrió la puerta de su despacho seguido de Sirius.- Si hubieses escuchado a James en ese aspecto sabrías que se operó hace mas de un mes y medio.

Silencioooo.

.- Por que tengo el presentimiento que algo mas te carcome- arriesgó el castaño sentándose.

.- Es que.- Recordó las palabras de su amigo con respecto de que él nunca seria el tipo de Elis y por una extraña razón, prefirió callarse. – Sólo me sorprendió verla así. Nada más.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lily terminó de acomodar unos papeles dentro del archivero y lo cerró. Suspiró.

Le dolían mucho los pies, debía ser por la humedad.

Miró hacia fuera desde la modesta ventana que su posición le permitía y los nubarrones eran aterradores. Tal vez fuera mejor así, la pesadez que caía sobre la ciudad de Londres era extremadamente molesta.

Tomó la carpeta que dejó sobre una de las fotocopiadoras y salió de allí. Saludó a los pocos que aun quedaban en sus puestos de trabajo. Eran las seis y media y ya la mayoría había partido.

Se alabó a si misma por ser tan previsora y haber llamado a James esa mañana pidiéndole que esa tarde se ocupara él de Harry. El trabajo caía en cantidades y ya desde temprano que estaba dándole al papeleo sin parar.

.- Lily- la pelirroja se giró instintivamente encontrándose con Jack.- ¿Aún no te has ido?

.- Sigo aquí, la respuesta es obvia- cortó Lily sin deje de maldad. – ¿Que deseas? Si vienes por los papeles del señor Smith deberas hablar con Carmen, ella estaba dándole los últimos retoques.

.- No, no es por eso.- le hombre se acercó un poco mas.- Quería saber si me aceptarías un café.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Lily parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar salir las palabras de su boca.

.- No puedo. Debo ir a buscar a Harry-

.- Oh, bueno. Será otro día entonces- la pelirroja sintió una pequeña puntada de culpabilidad. Jack había cambiado muchísimo, se había dado cuenta con el transcurso del tiempo que trató con él desde su regreso.

.- Si- Pero sabia que salir con él seria igual que darle esperanzas y es lo que menos quería. A pesar de haberlo perdonado pro aquella infidelidad, Lily tenía más que seguro que no sentía ni sentiría nada.

Se dio media vuelta para situarse en su escritorio.

Estaba por volver a llenar unos formularios cuando sonó el teléfono.

.- Stefano y Asociados-

.- ¿Lily?

.- Elis¿cómo estas?-

.- Mas o menos, deje la ventana abierta del living y temo que con la lluvia que se avecina se va a empapar todo.- Lily rió, había veces que Elis podía ser bastante despistada-pero de todas formas, no te llame para hablar sobre mi ventana. Hable con Thomas, tomó un vuelo adelantado. Llegara hoy a las 11.

.- ¿QUE?

.- Dice que lo siente, que ha tratado de comunicarse contigo. Es que había problemas con los vuelos y era tomarse ese vuelo o retrasarse dos días más.

Aunque si nos ponemos a pensar, dos días no eran nada. La llamada que dejó constancia de su visita había sido borrada ya hacia varias semanas. Por suerte, si se podía decir así, por que Thomas jamás fue de avisar, se mantuvo en contacto. Es que la empresa tomó la decisión de mantenerlo en Japón unas semanas más por lo consecuente, su visita a Londres se atrasó considerablemente.

.- Cielos, bueno. Esto, debo ir a mi casa para ordenar.

.- Si quieres puedo ayudar. Ya tuve la última entrevista.

.- Esto, está bien. Pensaba ir mañana al mercado, pero por favor ve tú y compra lo necesario. Dudo mucho que a Thomas le agrade los postecitos de Harry.

.- Me huele que le gustaran.- ambas rieron.- bien, iré no te preocupes.

.- Gracias, nos vemos en mi casa.-

Apenas colgó el tubo, Elis dejó la propina en aquel bar y salió de allí. Estaba segura de haber visto un mercado cerca.

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta toparse con lo que andaba buscando y justo a tiempo, en cuanto puso un pie dentro del local las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, Thomas llegaría muerto de hambre, es que él pobre tenia la costumbre de no comprar nada en los aeropuertos o estaciones de ómnibus. Su trauma a los seis años con apendicitis aguda provocada por alimentos en mal estado, vivía latente en él.

Tomó un carrito y se dispuso a recorrer el mercado.

**No muy lejos de allí, es decir, a dos o tres góndolas.**

.- Harry no puede masticar eso, Sirius- Remus dejó unas gomitas de animalitos sobre la estantería mientras que el ojigris abría un paquete impunemente y se disponía a comérselas cómo si fuera un niño sin preocupaciones- y creo que tampoco puedes abrir eso acá.

.- Ya Remus, no seas amargado, cuando llegue a la caja se lo hago pasar y listo- objetó Sirius dándole una mordida desinteresada y hasta juguetona al dinosaurio en miniatura gelatinoso.

.- Ni modo-suspiró el castaño. James a unos metros de ellos elegía frituras con Harry- ¿Están seguros que ustedes no son hermanos gemelos?

Sirius sonrió coquetamente y negó con elegancia.

.- Yo soy más guapo-

.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- ambos se encaminaron para llegar con James.

.- Que si fuera mi gemelo seria igual de guapo que yo.-

.- No recalcare que insólita fue esa respuesta- el ojigris soltó una risotada ante tal respuesta y cara de poema de su amigo. Harry en la sillita del carrito también rió y aplaudió.

A él le encantaba estar con sus tíos, siempre se la pasaban peleando pero se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos.

_.- _Gomitaz_- _reclamó

.- Ya vez Remus, has dejado a nuestro sobrino sin dulces-

.- Que él quisiera dulces no significa que pueda comerlos, Sirius-

El aludido se agacho para estar cara a cara con el pequeño.

.- Que conste que yo si quería traerte las gomitas Harry, pero el amargado del tío Remus no me dejo.

_Eso es por que Remus es igual a mi mami. Ella tampoco me deja comer muchos dulces, dice que me saldrán caries, aunque la verdad yo no le veo nada malo. Es decir ¿Qué tan malas pueden ser?_

.- No le llenes la cabeza contra mi- reclamó el castaño.

Antes de que Sirius se pudiera defender de tan tremenda acusación, James dejo caer unas cuantas bolsas de frituras sobre el carrito.

A lo lejos sonó un poderoso trueno y las gotas que antes parecían pequeñas lágrimas ahora eran tan grandes cómo baldazos de agua. Las luces del mercado parpadearon por unos instantes, pero regresaron prontamente a la normalidad.

.- Parece que se largo fuerte- opinó Sirius metiéndose en la boca el ultimo dulce sin que Harry lo viera.

.- Será mejor que nos apuremos, las calles suelen atascarse con estas tormentas- informó James.

.- Si ¿que es lo que queda por com…?

PUM PLAF

.- ¡AH!

.- ¡OYE MUJER FIJATE POR DONDE VAS!- los tres se extrañaron por aquel ruido, provocado del otro lado de esa misma estantería y cómo buenos chusmas se dieron a la tarea de presenciar por que ocurría.

.- No fue mi culpa, usted paso rápido y no me dio tiempo- el trío se sorprendió al ver a Elis tirada en el suelo con el carrito volcado y los pocos víveres que habían dentro de el, esparcidos por el piso.

Parado y colocando unos cereales dentro de un carrito cargado por demás, un hombre de unos cincuenta años la miraba con desprecio.

.- No es mi problema si eres una lenta-

.- No sea mal educado, encima pretende hacerse el ofendido- soltó la joven tanteando a sus lados para encontrar sus anteojos. Cuando los encontró el peor de sus temores en ese momento se cumplió. El vidrio estaba rajado de ambos lados.

.- ¿Ha quien crees que llamas mal educado, cegatona?-

.- Mejor cierre la boca- James con Harry se habían adelantado, pero el que hablaba era Sirius acompañado por Remus, este segundo fue a ayudar a Elis a levantarse.

.- Quien te crees que…- El hombre con toda su prepotencia no contó con encontrarse con una mirada tan gélida cómo la que Sirius le estaba dedicando en ese momento. A este último no se le daba bien meterse en peleas ajenas, sobre todo por que no quería gastar su preciado tiempo, pero aquella escena le dio por las pel…

No se si me explico.

.- Mejor váyase si no quiere que llamemos a seguridad- todos en aquel pasillo lo estaban mirando muy mal, hasta el pequeño Harry, por lo cual, debido a su naturaleza cobarde con este tipo de sujetos, el hombre agarró su carrito hiper cargado y se retiró con la nula dignidad que le quedaba.

.- ¿Estas bien?- James se acercó para levantar las cosas.

.- Si, gracias James- dijo ella.- y Remus.

.- No fue nada- contesto el castaño.

.- Oye¿y yo que?

Sirius estaba teatralmente cruzado de brazos con cara de insultado por la falta de tacto de parte de Elis.

.- Esto… ¿Black no?- tanteó.

Si ella hubiese podido ver la cara de Sirius ante tal pregunta…

.- Si- respuesta seca de ojigris.

.- Lo lamento, es que no reconocí tu voz-

_¿Primero perchero y ahora esto?. ¿QUE MUJER NO __RECONOCE MI VOZ?_

.- Ya, te encuentras bien ¿segura?- Remus conocía a su amigo y estaba seguro que seguiría con lo mismo, así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

.- Segura, sólo que ahora no veo nada.

.- ¿Nada de nada?

.- Bueno, si, los diferencio y puedo distinguir que James esta a mi derecha, con Harry, Sirius a su izquierda y Remus a mi lado pero no puedo visualizar sus rostros.

Una vela de curiosidad se posó en la cabecita del joven Black.

.-A ver, probemos algo- Sirius dio varios pasos hacia ella, ante su desconcierto.- ¿Ahora me ves?

.- No- admitió

Sus amigos se giraron agarrándose la cabeza en desapruebo. Todo menos ver a Sirius hacer el ridículo cómo si fuera un nenito de Kinder.

.- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó luego de dar unos pasos mas.

.- No, que intentas pro…-

.- ¿Y ahora me ves?- Cortó. El rostro de él estaba lo suficientemente cerca cómo para ponerla nerviosa y cómo para verlo, obviamente. Con el susto Elis dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con una de las estanterías.- No te pongas nerviosa- se alejó alimentando su propio ego por tal reacción.

.- Me pongo en este estado por que al parecer no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es el espacio personal.-

Ahora si, James y Remus, aun estando de espaldas no pudieron contenerse a reírse cómo posesos ante lo dicho por Elis.

Venota en la frente de Sirius.

_¿__Había escuchado bien? _

Continuara.

* * *

He vuelto. He aqui el cap que hasta ahora es el mas largo de todos. Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlo. 

Bienvenidos todos los nuevos lectores, y a los viejos...pues ¡QUE AGUANTE! jajajaja.

¿Se nota que me encanta hacerle perder los estribos a Sirius? jajajajajaja

Beshos

Grisel.

Miles de chocolates y "harrys" bebés mandando besitos a: caathee, kaori Potter, Tati Jane Potter, Nukire, Lily Evans, Fran Ktrin Black, Luciana, mini qui, RociRadcliffe, CaRmEn EvAnS, karina, Princebe, nanette, just Eowyn, Sumi Black, Ceciss, monse evans, Marion Coleridge, l'OoopsSs!!!, Juu, Andromeda no Sainto. 


	14. Capitulo XIII

Capitulo XIII

.- ¡¿Puedes dejar de cruzarte en mi caminó?!- reclamó Elis molesta. Sirius con su mejor sonrisa comentó descaradamente aun sin alejarse mucho.

.- Vamos, debe ser que te atrae mi perfume. Es de los mejores, si quieres….-

.- Lo que me produce tu aroma son mareos, el perfume o es muy fuerte o te pones demasiado.-

James apretó el pan a la distancia y Remus empezaba a dudar de que fuera sano reírse tanto.

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde encuentro y los tres hombres se pusieron a disposición de Elis para ayudarla en lo que necesitara ahora que su vista estaba reducida considerablemente.

Obviamente, el que se vio completamente perjudicado con eso fue Sirius.

Oh, pobre hombre con aires de grandeza, tantas veces se dio contra la pared que me parece quedó medio tarado por que Elis ni caso. A cada insinuación, lo rebotaba cómo si fuera la muerte misma.

Eso si, no nos confundamos, Sirius persistía por una simple razón: orgullo. Lisa y llanamente orgullo. Por que él era un tipo de primera, o se consideraba uno. Con todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear: Fama, talento, dinero, divertido y un apellido que atolondraba hasta a la realeza.

Con lo que no contó era que la mayoría de las mujeres con las que él había salido eran de índole superficial. No veían mas allá de lo que mostraba por que no les interesaba o no estaban dispuestas a profundizar tanto en una relación. Un ejemplo claro era la hermana de Elis. Y ésta última era uno de los factores por los cuales Elis estuviera tan reacia a la cercanía del primogénito de los Black.

El otro factor era que no se sentía atraída por semejante espécimen.

.- Bien, ya tenemos todo- James y Remus se acercaron al carrito en donde Harry jugaba animadamente con el broche de la cartera de Elis.

.- Te llevaremos a tu casa- comentó Sirius al pasar.

.- No voy para el departamento, sino para lo de Lily. Me esta esperando.- ya habían llegado a las cajas y estaban pasando los alimentos para pagarlos.

.- ¿Todo esto es para Lily?- preguntó Remus al encontrar comida chatarra en una cantidad que no creía que consumiera la pelirroja.

.- Para Thomas- El cuello de James sufrió un fuerte movimiento, seguido de un peligroso: crack. – Llega esta noche en un vuelo adelantado. El pobre debe tener mucha hambre.

.- Disculpa mi ignorancia…- interrumpió Remus- ¿Pero quien es Thomas?

.- Oh, perdona. Él es un amigo nuestro de la primaria. Nos conocimos cuando se mudó al lado de la casa de los padres de Lily.

.- Amigo de la infancia¿algún tipo de amor platónico?- Bromeó Sirius recibiendo un fuerte pisotón por pate de James por su indiscreción. ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su amigo que se comportaba cómo un reverendo idiota?!

Elis opto por lo más sensato: ignorarlo.

Casi cuarenta minutos pasaron hasta que llegaron al departamento de Lily con esa cantidad de bolsas a cuestas.

La pelirroja les abrió, y se quedó de cuadros al ver la escolta que traía su amiga. Elis con una mueca lo dijo todo: _unos me ayudaron, otros simplemente se me pegaron_. Extrañamente Lily tuvo el presentimiento que por esto último se refería a Sirius y un poco a James.

.- Así que…- James y ella se encontraban en la cocina ordenando los víveres. Los otros se habían quedado en el living arreglando. Bueno, miento, Elis organizaba.- tu amigo viene. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

.- Lo iba a hacer, se me debe haber pasado- el tono de Lily le quitaba importancia. La verdad es que informarle aquello no era su prioridad, por eso se le debió haber olvidado.

.- La verdad es que lo es, veras, si se queda acá influye en Harry, que también es mi hijo y…- Lily lo hizo correrse para colocar algo en la mesada en donde anteriormente se apoyaba James- ¿Me estas escuchando?

Levantó sus orbes verdes para encontrarse con las de él.

.- No tengo tiempo, pero si, te oigo. James, no quiero sonar dura, pero no debes preocuparte por Harry y mis amigos. Thomas es una excelente persona, y si no hubieras elegido padrino, el encargado de ese puesto seria él.

Silencio.

.- Bueno…-

.- ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?!- Elis entró en la cocina, llevaba puestos unos anteojos que se había olvidado una vez allí. Eran de un grado menos, pero digamos que veía mucho mejor.

.- Si¿podrías preparar la salsa? – James suspiró. Esa seudo discusión terminaba allí. Salió de de ahí y se sentó en el living junto a sus amigos, ambos jugaban con Harry.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

James tardo en formular la respuesta. Parecía concentrado en otra cosa.

Media hora más tarde, Elis y Lily aun se encontraban en la cocina preparando todo, la cosa no era nada fácil puesto que Thomas era muy exquisito al cocinar y más para comer. Se lo aguantaban por que era su amigo, por que eso de encerrarse durante tanto tiempo en un lugar cocinando no era para nada agradable, por lo menos para ellas.

.- tita…- a ambas le llego la voz de Harry, este entraba apresurado agarrado de la mano de Remus- tita, tita…

.- Tiene hambre- informó él.- Al extremo de querer comerse la corbata de Sirius.

.- titaaaaaaaa- insistió el niño.

Lily se agacho junto a él.

.- No amor, ya estamos a punto de comer.

.- Tita-

_No quiero esperar, __quiero una galletita ahora. T__engo hambre mami. No vez que si no __co__mo__ no podre ser alto __cómo__ papi. Yo quiero ser tan alto __cómo__ él así puedo ver __más__ cosas y puedo encontrarte __más__ fácilmente. _

.- ¿Necesitan que las ayude en algo?-

.- Pon la mesa si lo deseas- comentó Lily entregándole los platos- ¿Se quedaran a comer no es así?

No se molestaba, para que hacerlo. Conocía a James lo suficiente cómo para saber que no se iría sin interrogar a Thomas. Seria mas fácil dejarlo ser que enfrentársele en una pelea que podría terminar con Harry llorando a pleno pulmón.

Por que si, el chico captaba las malas vibras de ambos aun cuando se iban a discutir a la calle.

_Yo también quiero poner la mesa mami, dame algo, yo quiero…__mamiiiiii__ escúchame. Si, eso, yo quiero poner eso._

Lily al ver las manitos pidiéndole supuso que Harry también tendría ganas de ayudar con la mesa. Le entregó las servilletas.

.- Dile a papi que te ayude-

_No, él esta hablando con ese viejo feo que tiene esa esposa que me estira los cachetes __cómo__ si fueran algo que se estira. No quiero. Ya sé, le voy a pedir__ al tío Sirius ayude me ayude, é__l siempre lo hace._

Cargado de su nueva energía, el pequeño salió corriendo de la cocina en busca de su tío encontrándolo a él también, hablando por teléfono.

_Ay no, por que se tuvo que poner justo en este momento. Ahora de seguro va a estar largo rato hablando con alguna de esas mujeres del tipo que no le gustan a mi mam__i, por que yo se habla con una de esas, pone una cara especial, no se __cómo__ decirlo, creo que es por que no conozco la palabra para definirlo Pero volviendo a lo que me auto decía__ a mi tampoco__ me gustan__, no les veo nada en especial. Mi mami es mucho más bonita que todas ellas juntas._

Harry caminó hacia su tío tratando de llamar la atención. Este obviamente, lo hizo a un lado delicadamente, pero al ver que Remus estaba poniendo la mesa interrumpió su conversación para reclamar:

.- ¡Yo no me quedó a cenar!- Remus se quedó mirándolo. Sirius pensaba que iba a reclamarle, pero en una milésima de segundo comprendió su grave error.

Harry a sus pies lo miraba con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

.- Harry, hoy no puedo que…

_¡NO ES JUSTO QUE NO QUIERAS CENAR Y JUGAR CONMIGO¡YO SOY MUCHO MAS DIVERTIDO QUE ESAS AMIGAS QUE TIENES__ ¿__POR QUE NO ME QUIERES?_

_.- _BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_-_las servilletas terminaron en el piso.

No, si Harry había entrado en la etapa posesiva, y no solo se limitaba a los objetos. Las personas también entraban.

.- Te llamo luego-

Las rabietas le duraban bastante, pero en esta ocasión fue interrumpida por el timbre. Lily y Elis se apresuraron a abrir encontrándose del otro lado a un hombre apuesto y pelirrojo.

Ambas gritaron de alegría, aunque lo que soltaron fue parecido a un chillido de histeria.

.- Oigan, tengo hambre, estoy cansado y encima pretenden romperme los tímpanos. ¿Que clase de amigas son?- bromeó el hombre soltando las maletas a tiempo para abrazar a las dos al mismo tiempo.- Ya, ya, se que me extrañan, yo también me extraño cuando no estoy conmigo- Elis le dio un golpe juguetón en las costillas- AUCH

.- Ya vez, somos la clase de amigas que rompen tímpanos pero que por suerte, para ti, aprendieron a cocinar para mitigar tu hambre anti locales de aeropuerto.- en ese momento el aroma a comida casera le pego en plena cara a Thomas. Fue ahí que miró hacia dentro encontrándose con los otros cuatro.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta curioso, con sus ojos verdes abiertos completamente al ver a su madre comportarse cómo niña.

_¿Quién __eres y por que abra__zas__ a mi mami?_

Thomas soltó a las mujeres y se agacho educadamente ante Harry.

.- Así que tu eres el hombre mas importante en la vida de Lily, ya, si yo decía que tenia que ser alguien muy especial.

Esto le cayó muy bien al pequeño. Al parecer el extraño sabía cual era su lugar y eso era un avance.

.- Y tu debes ser James- Thomas se levantó mirando directamente al aludido. Se observaron por unos segundos, en una batalla que no se alcanzaba a definir que era exactamente lo que se estaba poniendo en juego- Un gusto.- comentó finalmente con una sonrisa amable y dándole la mano a lo que James correspondió educadamente.

Las demás presentaciones no son de preocuparse, mucho que hacer no tenían los otros dos, más que intentar que su amigo no causara ningún desmadre con sus comentarios. Por que James, al igual que Sirius, tenía tendencia a comportarse cómo un idiota cuando no sabia cómo manejar una situación de esa índole. No se les veía muy seguido asiasí, por que de por si eran hombres de armas tomar, pero lo imprevisto los tomaba de sorpresa y PUM…sistema de defensa en colapso.

.- Entonces…- una vez que estuvieron sentados en la mesa y Harry ayudaba a pasarle la jarra con jugo a su nuevo tío.- Trabajas en informática.

Los ojos de Thomas se posaron en su interlocutor, Sirius, y asintió mientras tragaba.

.- Soy el responsable de toda la zona nordeste de la compañía en Estados Unidos.-

.- Pero pareces muy joven- opinó Remus.

.- Tengo 23, tan joven no soy.-

.- Pero tienes el coeficiente intelectual de un genio- aportó Elis cómo reprochándole su propia humildad.

.- ¿A que edad te recibiste?- fue la pregunta de Remus.

.- A los veinte. A los 19 estaba haciendo la pasantía en una compañía –

La conversación se fue tornando divertida en el momento que Thomas, en oportunidad, dio el primer golpe para sacar de sus casillas a Elis. Las anécdotas de cómo ambas o los tres, hacían desastres cuando adolescentes, se compenetraron con las de los mismos hombres que al verse en confianza despilfarraron cuentos de cómo James se había tomado tres litros de cerveza y media botella de whisky y de cómo se le había confesado a una vieja pervertida en vez de a su hija que dormía una ventana mas a la derecha. O de cómo Remus al perder una apuesta se había tenido que disfrazar de mujer y caminar por la zona adulta de la ciudad, soportando los "halagos" de "clientes" que no se daban cuenta de su verdadero genero, ya sea por que estaban muy borrachos o no veían bien o directamente, no les interesaba.

.- Espera¿me estas diciendo que Lily corrió en una de esas maratones?

.- Todo fuera por no tener que ir a almorzar con su familia- comentó divertido Thomas- Es que ese día Petunia, su hermana, presentaría a su novio. Un tal Vernon.

.- Un perdedor de primera- comentó Elis. Ya para ese entonces habían terminado de comer y estaban sirviendo café.

.- Lo dices por que te estuvo persiguiendo todo un verano y por poco y te besa.- Elis rodo los ojos asqueada y Thomas sonrió cómplice.

.- Lo digo por eso y por que se robo unos caramelos de la tienda de mis abuelos. El muy hijo de su madre era cleptómano y la tienda de mis abuelos era su lugar preferido.

.- Lo fue hasta que le rompiste la nariz con tu muñeca de porcelana.-

.- Ni lo digas, era mi muñeca favorita y justo la había ido a retirar del reparador.-

.- ¿Momento, que edad tenían?

.- Quince o dieciséis, no me acuerdo- Lily terminó de servir el café.

.- ¿Tan grande y con muñecas?- bromeo Sirius.

Silencio. Elis puso la misma cara que acostumbraba poner ante semejantes sandeces por parte de su no tan querido conocido.

.- ¿Podría decir lo mismo de ti?- contraatacó. Ambos se enfrentaron arduamente.

Thomas tomó la palabra después de analizar la situación.

.- No eran de ella exactamente. Era cómo una herencia de su abuela materna que fue dándole de a poco. Cada año le entregaba una de sus muñecas.

¿Y el premio Novel al mediador? Para mi que se lo llevaba Thomas, seguido muy de cerca por Remus.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya era tarde, por que negarlo. Aunque no entendía bien por que había terminado en esa situación tan extraña. Él, su antojo a helado (que compartía con su ahijado) y Ella.

Elis caminaba de la mano de Harry hablándole del por que debía llevar camperita, por que el niño se quejaba del peso extra. A su manera, pero se quejaba.

Lo bueno de eso, es que comería helado, lo malo era que tendría que ir a buscarlo él. Por lo menos no estaba solo. La noche estaba completamente limpia, la lluvia se fue dejando un cielo despejado. Algo fresca eso si, pero bonita.

Sirius suspiró disimuladamente y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Elis y al pequeño.

Harry estaba más que feliz, esa noche era una de las más divertidas de su vida. Tomado de la mano de Elis miraba sus piecitos con cuidado de no pisar ningún charco. Es que esa noche no había salido con sus botitas para lluvia, por que sino estaría chapoteando en todas partes cómo le había enseñado Ron.

.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el silencio, únicamente rotó por el ruido de la ciudad se cortó. Elis inclino levemente su cabeza en forma de respuesta.- ¿Por qué te ofreciste a acompañarme? Digo, me odias…

.- ¿A que viene eso?

El hombre meditó su respuesta.

.- Nunca me has tratado demasiado bien-

.- Tampoco te lo has ganado- opinó ella- y si me ofrecí a acompañarte fue por que te llevabas a Harry.

.- ¿No confías en mi?

.- No- cuanta sinceridad- Eres cómo un niño grande, Harry es muy pequeño y…

.- Para mi eso no es excusa-

.- No me interesa, además, Harry también es mi ahijado. Si quiero acompañarlo a comprar helado lo hago.- permanecieron un rato en silencio.- Y no te odio, simplemente…

.- ¿Simplemente que?- un deje de mal humor se notó en la voz de Sirius. Esa mujer lograba enervarlo de una manera extraña y desconocida.

.- No te has ganado mi respeto.-

Silencio.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Nuestro primer encuentro fue un desastre, sentí tu incomodidad¿Quién no lo hizo?

Él se pasó una mano por la nuca. Que sincera. Al final Remus tenía razón.

.- Bueno, eso….-Cómo lo explicaba. Siquiera sabia que le había pasado menos podía explicárselo.- Simplemente ocurrió. El problema fue mío, no supe cómo reaccionar, es que pensé que tu hermana era la madrina y me quede algo shokeado con eso.

.- Mas bien decepcionado diría yo- ambos se detuvieron en la esquina, esperando la señal de paso. Harry aun estaba entretenido mirando el suelo- De todas formas pudiste meterte en su cama así que creo que has podido superar tu trauma inicial

¿Que había querido decir con eso?

.- ¿Perdón?

.- Es fácil, estabas decepcionado por que tu oportunidad de tener alguna relación con mi hermana no seria tan fácil, aunque creo que eso no modificó en nada el resultado.- Sirius estaba por reclamar- Oye, no tengo nada contra los de tu tipo.

.- ¿Mi tipo?

.- Arrogantes, mujeriegos, amantes de la buena vida y con una cuenta bancaria que lo sustenta.-

.- Ya, y yo pensé que cómo perchero no podía mas que conformarme con ser de buena madera-

Elis largo una risotada sincera al oír esto. La verdad era es que fue lo primero coherente y divertido que había dicho desde que se conocieron. Y ahí se dio cuenta Sirius de que Vanessa y Elis se parecían bastante, pero esas pequeñas diferencias comenzaban a salir a la luz. La mayor, no era de reírse tan abiertamente, mas bien tendía a una media sonrisa picara, llena de pecado y soberbia, en cambio Elis…

.- Acá es- la mujer se detuvo en la puerta de una modesta heladería. Harry aplaudió al soltarse de las manos de ambos, contento de lo que vendría. A él le encantaba el helado, sobre todo el de chocolate con frutilla.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lily aun caminaba por esas calles opulentas y llenas de negocios increíblemente hermosos y caros. Simplemente no sabía que estaba haciendo en un lugar cómo aquel, ni con que se encontraría al llegar a su destino. Pero lo que si sabia es que habría un antes y un después, por que esa misma mañana, después de una cena perfecta con su mejor amigo recién llegado, con un James que se comportó y un Harry que se hizo amigo enseguida, Lily estaba por las nubes.

Entró al lugar acordado, sentándose en una mesa bastante alejada de cualquier mirada. Por alguna razón se sentía sapo de otro poso

La confitería aparentaba ser bastante cara. Y no se equivocó, admirando los decorados de principio de siglo, Lily recibió aturdida el menú y quedó atolondrada al ver los precios de la carta.

_Tal vez solo pida agua._

No había terminado con ese pensamiento cuando una mujer de increíble belleza carraspeó educadamente. Lily la miró impresionada, descargaba un aire increíblemente seguro y sensual.

.- ¿Lily Evans?- asintió.- Un gusto, mi nombre es Alison. Es un placer.

.- Igualmente señorita- la mujer se sentó y rápidamente un camarero tomó su orden.

.- La notó algo inquieta.-

.- La verdad lo estoy- se sincero Lily- Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que quisiera verme.

.- Por que no habría de hacerlo. Usted es la madre del hijo de James y bueno, yo soy la futura esposa del mismo y obviamente, la futura madrastra de Harry.-

Lily sintió un molesta patada en la boca del estomago al escuchar esto. Cosa que la tomó por sorpresa.

.- Comprendo. Yo…-el camarero volvió trayendo consigo dos órdenes. Al parecer Alison se había tomado la libertad de pedir por ella.- señorita…

.- Oh no, llámame Alison- corrigió amablemente la mujer con elegancia- Después de todo, pronto seremos cómo de la familia. Por llamarlo de alguna manera claro.- sonrió delicadamente agarrando un terrón de azúcar y colocándolo en su café.

.- Alison, antes que nada, yo quería disculparme…-

.- ¿Por que habrías de hacer algo así?

.- Es que…- Lily guardaba esto desde hacia mucho- me siento culpable por lo que pasó entre James y yo hace tiempo.

.- Oh, querida, no te preocupes- en una muy buena actuación Alison bajó la mirada por unos momentos con algo de tristeza perdida- Eso que ocurrió fue un error, un accidente. James ya me ha dicho que fue una terrible estupidez de su parte. Ambos estaban borrachos y las circunstancias se dieron así.

Otra patada en el estomago, y de paso en la autoestima de Lily.

.- James es un hombre al fin y al cabo. Ellos son más débiles que nosotras en ese sentido. No controlan sus instintos y hay veces que bueno, se les va la mano.

.- Tie, tienes razón- de los nervios, y con es apuntada en el estomago la pelirroja sorbió de su café sin siquiera ponerle azúcar. De alguna manera esa mujer lograba ponerle los pelos de punta, pero no parecía ser mala, sino todo lo contrario. Sus ojos demostraban una amabilidad que no creyó ver en una mujer de ese porte.

.- Bien, cuéntame sobre Harry. He visto fotos de él y es idéntico a James.-

Lily sonrió con añoranza. Ella amaba a su hijo y no podía caberle en la cabeza que alguien pudiera preguntar sobre él sin interés alguno.

Ese fue uno de los primeros grandes errores de Lily Evans aquella mañana.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dos días después, Sirius entraba en su despacho cansado por la noche larga que había tenido. Odiaba tener reuniones hasta tan tarde, sobre todo por que se aburría soberanamente. Miró el reloj antiguo que reposaba sobre una estantería a la izquierda del lugar. Las diez.

Lo bueno de ser jefe de su sección era que de vez en cuando podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, lo malo es que con lo atareado de la oficina se le debía haber acumulado mucho trabajo.

Bostezó nuevamente, dejando su abrigo en uno de los colgantes, se restregó los ojos y pensó que una buena taza de café en ese momento seria cómo un regalo del cielo. Tan apurado salió de su departamento que ni tiempo tuvo de prepararse algo. Así que ahora que se lo pensaba mejor, una taza de café y un rico pastelito le harían muy bien.

Observó sin ganas los memos que él mismo había colocado en su escritorio, ya acostumbrado a auto recordarse todo lo que tenía que hacer. Eso de no tener secretaria era un dolor de cabeza. Esperaba que pronto le…

Un suave pero rico aroma a café lleno sus sentidos. ¿Los conocía pero de donde?

.- Buenos días, señor- el hombre se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Elis Bronx parada en el umbral de la puerta con unas cuantas carpetas en un brazo y una taza de café humeante en otra.- Tiene reunión a las diez y media con Patrick Swi.- cómo si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida, Elis dejó la taza y los papeles en el escritorio. – El señor Clarson canceló el almuerzo pero pidió para el día de mañana. Dijo que igualmente lo llamará para confirmar personalmente.

.- Elis…-

La mujer levantó su vista para encontrarse con un aturdido Sirius.

.- ¿Si?

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Ella levantó una ceja algo incrédula.

.- Creo que es obvio, señor. Soy su nueva secretaria- sus ojos volvieron a la agenda electrónica que había sacado de su bolsillo- Ah, y su hermano, el señor Regulus espera en la línea 3.

Silencio.

_¿QUÉ?_

Continuara.

* * *

Buenas! he vuelto muajajajajaja. No se salvaron de mi actualizacion jejejeje. Espero que les guste el cap.

Como siempre, BIENVENIDOS nuevos lectores y a los demas, pues muchisimas gracias por acompañarme. Son un gran apoyo para mi.

Para los que leen mi peor castigo, no tengo perdon, y los caps estan ahi a medio terminar partiendose de la risa de mi. Debe ser ese taponazo de autor que nos agarra cuando estamos por terminar una historia...bueno, a algunos les pasa eso. Ya la voy a actualizar, no pienso abandonarla.

Beshos a todos.

Grisel

P.D: Vere de contestarlos mañana a los reviews.

Miles de beshos y Remusitos con carita de "adoptame" a: Ceciss, GeliyBelly, RociRadcliffe, Fran Ktrin Black, Tati Jane Potter, Lily Evans, l'oops, naiane, CaRmEn EvAnS, Shia17Potter, Luciana, monse evans, Ludmy, Sybilla.in.Wonderland, Lucía, Flor Evans, Prongs, Juu, dragonfly81, stefania.potter, Sumi Black, Bárbara, LiiLiiEvanz, Narcotic.Love, BiAnK rAdClIfFe.


	15. Capitulo XIV

Capitulo XIV

.- Dime - Sirius dejó de repiquetear con su lapicera y miró a James por arriba de la carpeta que sostenía.- ¿Algo te molesta?

.- No-

Silencio.

.- Sirius…- la voz de Remus, a su lado y sin levantar su vista siquiera del informe semanal sobre una campaña, le hizo meditar por unos momentos su respuesta.

.- ¿Que?- mucho no le pidan al pobrecito, hay veces que no le da el sentido común.

.- Estás molesto por algo. Deja de hacer como si no ocurriera nada. ¿Aun sigues incomodo por la decisión de recursos humanos?

El ojigris miró a ambos hombres y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

.- No, Elis es una excelente secretaria. Es muy eficiente y…-

.- No quiere salir contigo.- nuevamente Remus comentó. Ambas miradas se cruzaron.- ¿Eso es lo que te molesta?

.- …-

.- Es difícil no enterarse cuando la negativa de esa mujer ha retumbado cada vez que la has visto en mi presencia.-

.- Momento, momento- James algo perdido interrumpió a ambos- ¿Cómo es eso?

.- Sirius la invitó a salir, por que su orgullo aun no se ha dado por vencido y no acepta que una mujer como Elis no quiera salir con él.- James arqueó una ceja y observó a su amigo- No lo retes, James, bastante tiene con la humillación de ser despreciado.

.- Notó cierto tipo de ironía en tus palabras.-

.- No la hay, así que no busques lo que no existe- Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

.- Ya, de todas formas, no pienso penar más en el asunto. Si no quiere salir conmigo allá ella.- sus amigos levantaron una ceja al unisonó.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento lo más elegantemente posible, sintiéndose completamente acribillado por aquellos ojos y salió de allí. 

Caminó por los pasillos saludando de vez en cuando por cortesía. No estaba de humor, la verdad. Aquello no le comía la cabeza pero le molestaba. ¿Elis no podía ver el buen partido que era él? Su hermana lo hizo.

Ya, pero su hermana se acostó con él, utilizándole como a un juguete. Y no podía decir nada, también pasó el buen rato con ella.

Resopló viendo su orgullo algo magullado.

Al entrar a su despacho se la encontró de espaldas dejando algo sobre el escritorio.

.- ¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso aunque sin ánimos.

Elis se giró.

.- Un organizador-

.- ¿Para que?- ella se acercó un poco a él, manteniéndose a una respetuosa distancia.

.- Para organizar- contestó con tono obvio. Sirius no pudo negar que le salió un tic, es que el muy maldito justo se posó sobre su ojo derecho, ese que no era tapado elegantemente por su cabello.- La técnica que tenia la señora Esther tiene su merito, esta todo muy bien organizado, sin embargo se encargaba de cosas de las cuales el trabajo no incluye por contrato.

Sirius pasó por su lado revolviéndose el cabello en un acto copiado inconscientemente de James.

.- ¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó desganado dejándose caer en su silla con los ojos cerrados.

.- Llevar tu ropa a la lavandería…-

.- Ajá-

.- Tener una lista sobre las mujeres a las cuales ya no atiende…- una agenda un tanto pesadita cayó sobre el escritorio de él. Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, su cabeza amenazaba con una nueva jaqueca. 

.- ¿Algo más?-

.- Si- desde toda la batahola de papeles entre sus brazos, Elis tomó una cartilla y la colocó frente a él.

.- ¿Qué es?-

.- Un horario para sus rutinas deportivas-

Silencio.

.- ¿No se supone que eso entra en mis cosas personales y que no quieres manejar?- indagó haciendo un irónico movimiento con sus dedos evocando comillas.

.- No si interfieren en lo horarios de oficina. Ya estoy cansada de decirle a su instructor de tenis que en el día de hoy no va a ir.-

.- ¿Y eso seria porque….?

.- Con todo respeto, señor Black- Sirius se tiró para atrás, en una pose interesada y hasta burlona- a menos que haya podido lograr materializarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, le 

será un poco difícil estar en la junta con el presidente de Patrish a las ocho y en su casa a la misma hora.

OUCH, gran punto a favor de Elis.

.- Dicho esto, si el señor no tiene nada para encargarme me retiró.- Sirius negó trémulamente, molesto por haber sido pisoteado de esa forma.

De a momentos, creía ser él el empleado. Elis tenía no sólo gran poder de persuasión, sino que un aire dominante.

_Neurótica. _

Bufó para sus adentros. 

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_Mira, mira, yo hago así, y el osito canta. Si, me lo regaló mi padrino para mi… no me acuerdo. Pero no importa. Si, es muy entretenido. ¡Oye! No te vayas, te estoy mostrando mis juguetes…a bueno, si vas a ayudar a mi mami esta bien._

.- Es una monada-

.- Jajaj tu y tus términos- bromeó Lily dejando una bandeja con café sobre la mesa ratona del living.

.- ¿Estas segura de que es tu hijo?- Por esto Thomas recibió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas- brom…bromeaba mujer. Auch, casi me dejas sin aire en el pulmón izquierdo.

.- Mas que segura, tiene la marca Lily y Cia- Thomas levantó sus cejas en forma de asombro.- Si, lo que estas pensando. Harry tiene ese lunarcito bajo el muslo izquierdo como yo.

.- Espero que a él no le cause tanto pudor como a ti- Thomas ayudó cortando el budín que Lily había comprado antes de volver del trabajo.- Aunque como es chico no le importaran esas cosas.

.- Lo único que quiero es que sea saludable y que sea feliz, nada mas- acabó de servir el café y a Harry le alcanzó una tacita especial con leche tibia.- Amor, ahora siéntate en tu banquito y tómala despacito ¿si?

Harry asintió aun sorbiendo del pico de su tacita y caminó en busca de su sillita roja.

.- Se ve que a pesar de no tener a sus padres juntos esta creciendo muy bien adaptado-

Lily asintió.

.- La verdad es que en un principio no pensé que podía hacerlo. James y yo somos personas muy diferentes, en todos los sentidos que puedas imaginarte.-

.- Yo lo note muy normal…-

.- ¡Thomas!-

.- Bueno, bueno, no te pongas quisquillosa. A lo que me refería es…- Ambos detuvieron su charla al ver como Harry tomaba a su pulpito de uno de sus tentáculos y se lo llevaba para su mesita en donde, estratégicamente, Lily había puesto una porción de budín y algunos chiches para que jugara sin problemas.- Que me pareció muy buena gente.

.- Es que logre, con Harry, bajarle un poco los humos. Si lo hubieras conocido antes, era igual que Evan Charles¿recuerdas?

.- Nadie puede ser más insoportable que Evan, ni siquiera Evan-

.- James lo era, o lo sigue siendo en menor medida- sorbió un poco de su café- Antes de que viniera su prometida se dio la gran vida como si estuviera soltero.

.- A ti lo que mas te molesta es que no te dijera que tenia prometida-

.- Me molestan ambas cosas. Hay veces que me hace desplantes un tanto extraños y se enoja si yo le hago lo mismo.

.- Dame un ejemplo-

.- El mas reciente será suficiente, por alguna razón esto se ha puesto muy de moda en estos últimos cinco meses.

Flash back

En una de las noches que pasaban juntos gracias a la ya mencionada recomendación de la psicopedagoga del kínder de Harry, la no tan funcional familia Potter/Evans, cenaba en un restaurante bastante normalito para los gustos algo exquisitos de James.

.- ¿Qué es el bistec con papas?- preguntó soltando un tono algo despreciativo sin darse cuenta. Lily lo miró sobre su menú y se relamió los labios antes de contestar un tajante.

.- Es un bistec, CON papas. – cerró su carta y la dejó del otro lado a Harry. El pequeño de ambos jugaba con la servilleta-No te preocupes, es igual al que comes en tus lugares predilectos, solo que acá lo cobran decentemente.

Golpe bajo para James. Este hizo lo mismo.

.- Espero que sea rico, no me gusta desperdiciar mi dinero, aunque sea poco, en algo que no lo vale-

.- La calidad no va pegada a la cantidad, ya deberías saberlo.- Harry los miró a ambos, con una de las puntas de la servilleta en su boca.

James, iba a replicar ¿cómo no hacerlo? cuando a su costado, de espaldas, un hombre se acercó a ellos.

.- ¿Lily?- la aludida apartó su mirada verdosa de James, dirigiéndola al recién llegado.- ¿Eres tu?

.- ¡Terry!- inmediatamente se paró para abrazar efusivamente al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro- Por dios, cuanto tiempo….Estas…wow, cambiadísimo.

.- Para mal, engorde unos kilos- bromeó el hombre. Su aspecto bonachón daba buena espina, eso si, era muy grande en tamaño.

.- Pero aun así sigues teniendo ese aire tan sexy.

.- Jajaja que no te escuche mi pareja- le guiñó el ojo cómplice- Mira a donde te vengo a encontrar.

.- Viniste a comer ¿no?

.- La verdad es que no, mi pareja es encargado de este lugar- James tosió para hacerse notar- Oh, pero que mal educado que soy, estoy interrumpiendo…

.- La verdad no-

.- Si- James se levantó. Aunque no media lo mismo que Terry, aun parecía imponente. Acomodó sus anteojos con elegancia y estiró su mano- James Potter.

Harry soltó una risita traviesa, arrugando su rostro graciosamente.

.- No me digas que te casaste…oh- Terry contestó al saludo de James- Pues felicitaciones, la verdad, su hijo es…tan igual a él.- agregó sin esperar una respuesta.

.- Gracias- exclamó orgullosamente James.

.- Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy casada- tomó al niño en sus brazos para presentárselo mejor a su amigo- Pero si, Harry es hijo de ambos.

.- Ya entiendo- sonrió Terry- son parte de esa onda de padres separados. Me alegra saber que sales de la monotonía pelirroja. Me hubiera esperado esto de Elis, hasta de Thomas; hablando de ellos ¿Cómo están?

.- Muy bien, la verdad. Thomas un trabaja en Estados Unidos y Elis pues bien, aun sigue con la recuperación visual de su accidente. Pronto le harán una nueva cirugía.-

.- Pobrecita, con lo buena gente que es que le haya pasado eso. Pero ya, con la tecnología que hay hoy en día de seguro la rehabilitación será mucho más llevadera.

.- Si, adem…- desde la otra punta del restaurant llamaron a Terry.

.- He de irme princesa, toma…- le dio una tarjeta- espero que me llames, debemos seguir con esta conversación. Hace mucho que no nos vemos- amistosamente golpeó levemente el hombro de James- Tienes suerte, una mejor madre no te podría haber tocado para tu hijo.

Este cometario hizo que Lily enrojeciera lo suficiente como para confundir su rostro con su cabello. Así cómo vino, el torbellino llamado Terry se perdió entre la gente de el fondo del local.

.- Vaya…- James acomodó sus anteojos nuevamente y se sentó.- Que- cómo podría definirlo- amistoso.

Lily dejó a Harry en su sillita nuevamente.

.- Si, él siempre ha sido así de efusivo.-

.- ¿De donde se conocen?

.- De la secundaria-

Y hasta ahí la conversación estuvo razonable, luego de esa ultima palabra Lily fue victima de una seria de preguntas, cada una mas torturante que la otra. Al final de la velada (si es que se puede llamar a si a que la pelirroja se levantara a la mitad de la comida y se fuera con el niño en brazos, con el rostro completamente rojo de la furia) James corrió tras ellas de regreso al auto, después de haber pagado la cuenta.

.- ¡Lily!

.- No te respondo como debería pro que Harry aun es muy pequeño para escuchar malas palabras-

.- ¡No es para que te enojes tanto!

.- ¡No se que clase de paciencia crees que tengo! No tenias por que atacar a mis amigos de esa manera-

.- Yo no los…-

.- James, un consejo, si quieres sobrevivir esta noche¡no me hables!

.- ¿Tan malo es preguntarte y apretaste con ese tal Terry?-

.- ¡Maleducado si, James! Es MI vida privada.-

.- pero…-

.-Pero nada, llévame a casa-

.- ¿Por que no quieres responderme¿Acaso te da vergüenza decir que pudiste estar enamorada de tu amigo?- algo en la voz del hombre la hizo molestarse mas de lo que ya estaba. Ella no tomó como burla, pero en realidad, tras aquellas silabas se escondía una penosa verdad: celos. James Potter estaba celoso, así de repente, cómo un látigo le cayó en medio de los nervios y comenzó a repartir golpes para cualquier lado, la victima Lily y esta por consecuente no lo aguanto y lo mando a volar. James no era bueno preguntando cosas de esa índole, por que la verdad, jamás había preguntado tanto sobre la vida de una mujer.

.- En primer lugar, NO JAMAS estuve enamorada de él, y aunque lo hubiese estado lo nuestro un hubiera funcionado por que él es GAY-

PUM

La puerta del acompañante del auto de James sonó a dolor. Él siquiera se dignó a reprocharle que maltratara así su automóvil, de alguna forma estaba contento. Sonrió aliviado y subió al auto junto con Lily.

Fin de Flash back.

Thomas se quedó observándola unos segundos… unos eternos momentos en los que Lily esperaba un comentario, mínimamente a su favor.

.- JAJAJAJAJAJA- ya no pudo con su genio, las risotadas comenzaban a darle dolor de panza aunque recién empezaban. Es que era tanta la gracia que…- Li..jajajaja Ly…jajajajaja-

.- ¡No es gracioso!

Thomas se limpió algunas lágrimas de risa y trato de controlarse con muy pocos resultados. Con el poco autocontrol que pudo manejar, comentó:

.- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

.- ¿De que?- preguntó ella muy molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

.- Está celoso.-

_¿CELOSO!_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

James se tiró sobre el sofá con peso muerto, suspirando por el día que había tenido. No tuvo ni tiempo para pegar otro bostezo cuando sonó el teléfono, lo cogió sin muchas ganas esperando que…

.- Hola amor- no tenia mas mala suerte por que no le alcanzaba la vida.

.- Buenas noches, Alison-

.- ¿Cómo estas? Se te nota cansado…-

.- Lo estoy, acabo de llegar-

.- Mmm pobrecito¿quieres que te vaya a preparar una rica cena?-

.- Son las once y media, es un poco tarde. Además, no tengo hambre, gracias de todas formas.

Alison del otro lado de la línea apretó fuertemente el control remoto que tenia entre las manos, descargando su frustración con el objeto.

Se obligo a tranquilizarse.

.- Está bien, amor. De igual forma, te llamaba para comentarte que saldré de la ciudad unos días-

.- Ahm- ¡SI!- ¿cuando vuelves?

.- Aun no se, serán pocos días, no te preocupes- si no se cuidaba le iba a salir el tono irónico con el que pensó aquella respuesta.- James, espero que no te moleste…-

.- ¿Qué cosa?- el hombre se pasó una mano por los ojos, estaba tan cansado que comenzaban a arderle.

.- Hice algo sin consultarte-

Ay no.

.- El otro día me cite con la madre de tu hijo-.

PUM

James cayó al piso completamente atónito. ¿Había escuchado bien?

.- ¿Qué!

.- Bueno, amor, no te enojes. Estabas tardándote demasiado en presentarnos y ambas somos parte importante de tu vida. Tenia que conocerla.- reclamó- Pero no te preocupes, es un amor, hable con ella y me pareció una muy buena persona.

Ahora si que James estaba completamente anonadado ¿Alison alabando a alguien que no era ella? . ¿Por qué Lily no le había contado sobre el encuentro?

.- Alison.-

.- Ya cariño. No me pongas ese tono. – Se escuchó que reía tenuemente- Me cayó tan bien que la propuse como miembro adjunto de nuestro club campestre.

.- ¡Alison!

.- ¿Qué? Es la madre de tu hijo, tiene que saber en que clase de ambiente se va a mover su hijo cuando sea mayor-

_Dudo que a ella le interese y le guste._

.- La idea al parecer le gusto, me entere que aceptó la invitación para el baile mensual-

Silencio.

.- Alison, después hablamos- Esto era suficiente. James colgó abruptamente y aun desde el suelo marcó un número ya conocido.

El tono, maldito tono. ¿Por qué no contestaba?

.- ¡Hola!

.- Lily-

.- James ¿Qué ocurre?

.- ¿Nos podemos ver?

.- Es un poco tarde-

.- Te pasó a buscar-

.- Pero…-

.- Thomas se puede quedar con el niño ¿no?

.- Bue…bueno.. esto…-

.- Estaré allí en media hora-

En menos de lo acordado James ya estaba tocando a la puerta. Lily la abrió algo extrañada, siquiera logró descifrar la actitud del padre de su hijo.

Salieron del edificio y se encaminaron aun café que quedaba no muy lejos de allí.

.- ¿A pasado algo?- indagó ella al notarlo callado.

.- No lo sé, tú dime.

.- No estoy para adivinanzas- 

El hombre se detuvo.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontraste con Alison?- _Ah, era eso._

.- Por que acordamos con ella que seria la que te daría la noticia.-

.- ¿No la conoces y ya tanta confianza?- Lily le miró confundida.

.- ¿Perdón?-

.- Lily, no la conoces. ¿Y por que le aceptaste una invitación a nuestro club campestre?- la expresión de James cada vez era mas osca y hasta llegaba a ser amenazante. 

.- No lo sé, me pareció un gesto muy bonito de su parte. Aun que aun no me conoce del todo ella quiere integrarme al mundo en el que te mueves, por mas que no me interese.- el joven apretó los puños por un segundo y luego con una de sus manos, se despeinó algo frustrado.

.- Lily, te prohíbo que vayas a esa fiesta.-

.- ¿Qué?

.- Bueno, yo…-

.- Ya, esto es el colmo- Lily retomó la marcha pero para su departamento.

.- Lily, no, espera…- la tomó del brazo obligándola a voltearse- No quise decir eso, bueno, s i pero no con esas palabras.

.- Mira, no me interesa saber que palabras eran las que querías usar, por que al fin y al cabo darían el mismo mensaje-

.- ¿Ese cual seria?

.- Que te doy vergüenza.-

Silencio.

_Mal interpreto todo. Demonios…_

.- ¡No! . ¡Claro que no, no es eso! Por Dios Lily, como crees que…-

.- Claro que lo es- interrumpió- ¿Que otra razón tendrías sino para venir a esta altura de la noche para reclamarme por una invitación? Jamás me invitaste a tu mundo, por más que no me interese entrar en él, mínimamente tenia derecho a saber de que se trataba.

.- Lily, no sabia que tu…-

.-¡Déjame terminar!- chilló- No sólo me mantuviste en secreto de tu familia un tiempo antes de decirles lo de Harry, tampoco quisiste presentarme a tus padres en su momento, cuando te dije de invitar a tus amigos a cenar para conocerlos tampoco quisiste . ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!- gritó al verlo a punto de defenderse- Tus mejores amigos tuvieron que contactarme de la misma manera que tu prometida¡a espaldas tuyas! . ¿Eres capaz de mentirme en plena cara y decirme que note avergüenza mi persona?

Dicho de esa manera lo parecía, pero James sabia que no era así, él había hecho esas cosas por inmaduro, no por que se sintiera avergonzado de Lily.

.- No lo hace- fue lo único que pudo soltar.

.- ¡ASH!- Lily se soltó abruptamente y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. James no la siguió pero ella se detuvo unos metros adelante y se giró- Y para tu información, iré a esa fiesta, así que si no quieres verme la cara o cómo hago el ridículo ante un montón de ricachones, mejor ni te aparezcas.

Continuara.

* * *

Volvi! despues de casi un mes, lamento la demora. Y eso que el fic estaba casi hecho, lo unico yo no tenia tiempo de subirlo, es mas, ahora tendria que estar trabajando jejejeje.

Ni modo. Las cosas se estan complicando para James, sobre todo con Lily. Veremos como le hacen para no volver a cero.

Como siempre, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a los que leen. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Miles de packs de merodeadores con abanicos y bronceadores incorporados( reposeras y baberos se venden por separado) a: kaori Potter, monse evans, J0r, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Juupotter, Princebe, Tati Jane Potter, RociRadcliffe, Sybilla.in.Wonderland, Ceciss, Lily Evans, Ludmy, CaRmEn EvAnS, Sumi Black, luciana, Mily Evans P., mimig2, Andromeda no Sainto, .MilaT., N. Lupin Tonks, Joslin Weasley, Pau, Ely-Barchu.


	16. Capitulo XV

Capitulo XV

_No puede ser_

_No puede ser__._

_De veras que no__._

_¡__TAMPOCO ME ENTRA!_

.- ¡AH!

Plaf

.- ¡¿Lily?!- la voz de Thomas sonó preocupada. – Dios, ¿que haces en el piso?

.- Veo de cerca pasar mi vida y mi dignidad- comentó ella aceptando la ayuda de él para levantarse.- Cielos, Tom, no tengo nada que ponerme.

Se agarró la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

.- Y la fiesta es esta noche- se torturó nuevamente- ¿para que demonios acepte ir?

.- Hay muchos factores- Lily lo fulminó con la mirada- Pero ya tranquilízate, Elis esta en camino dijo que le pidió ropa prestada a su hermana.

.- Ya, y a mi me va a entrar la ropa de Vanessa que visiblemente pesa unos ocho kilos menos que yo, y si son menos están mejor repartidos que los míos- se tiró en la cama completamente derrotada. Al instante soltó un: AUCH.

Es que se había golpeado con las perchas.

Cómo toda mujer que esta a punto de salir y no encuentra que ponerse, Lily Evans había optado por lo mejor, desparramar su guardarropa por todas las superficies de su habitación y eso incluía la cama.

.- No…- cualquier comentario que Thomas podía llegar a hacer murió allí, tocaron a la puerta por lo cual, extrañados puesto que esperaban a Elis para dentro de una hora fueron a abrir.

.- ¿Lily Evans?-

Veinte minutos después tanto Thomas con Lily observaban estáticos el paquete sobre la mesa ratona del living.

.- De en serio, esto me resulta sospechoso.

.- ¿Qué tiene de sospechoso?

.- Nada, simplemente es extraño.- Releyó la nota que traía el presente una vez mas.- ¿Estas segura de aceptarlo?

.- No.- dudó ella tocando la fina prenda que reposaba entre papeles sedosos- es demasiado. Yo jamás podría pagar algo así.

.- Pero esa tal Alison ya lo hizo por ti.- le pasó la nota.

_Se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero no pude contenerme en cuando lo vi. Las reuniones mensuales son algo de presumir, y que mejor con un vestido como este. Espero que lo disfrutes; me encantaría estar allí pero ando ocupada con los preparativos de la boda._

_Atte. _

_Alison_

.- ¿Estas segura de que esta tipa no esta medio loca?- Lily simplemente se dejó caer sobre el sofá.- Un vestido como este puede llegar a valer miles.

Lily no respondió, estaba demasiado confundida cómo para hacerlo. Si bien el presente le había encantado, le desconcertó en igual medida.

Alison le cayó bien, por que negarlo, pero no eran tan intimas para que le hiciera un presente como aquel. Era demasiado caro, demasiado irreal, demasiado perfecto. ¿Podría estar ella a la altura de las circunstancias?

Durante mucho tiempo la misma Lily se planteó el asunto que en todo ese lío, ella era la tercera en discordia, la otra. Por que eso era. James Potter tenía un hijo, no con su prometida, la mujer a la cual supuestamente amaba, sino con otra…con ella. En un principio aquel sentimiento no fue más que una leve molestia a su moral y ética, luego ese pesar pasó a ser del tipo más emocional.

Si ella hubiese sido Alison, no podría tener detalles de esa índole. Tal vez era egoísta, superficial, pero era cierto. No seria hipócrita, siquiera seguiría con un hombre que le engañó y tuvo un hijo con una mujer que no fuera ella.

Y ahora, frente a si, un regalo que tenía un valor significativo mucho más importante que el monetario le llegaba de la persona menos esperada. De la futura señora Potter.

Eso le retorció las entrañas y sintió un repudio muy grande hacia si misma.

No podía permitirse tener "envidia" cuando Alison fue tan amable.

.- Lily…-

.- Lo usare. Es lo que menos puedo hacer luego de que Alison se tomó la molestia- Thomas, que estaba medio metido en sus propios pensamientos, la miro algo vacío. Esto olía a gato encerrado, pero Lily tenia que darse cuenta sola.

.- Esta bien, ve a bañarte, quedan unas horas nada mas y para convertirte en una mujer mínimamente pasable necesitamos tiempo- Sintió un gran dolor en el brazo al recibir la respuesta acorde a la situación de su amiga.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad.**

.- Vamos, quita esa cara- James bufó por decimonovena vez sin siquiera mirar a su amigo. Sirius se rascó levemente la barbilla con aires de estar pensando algo.- Si tanto te preocupa ve y acompáñala.

James, que estaba tomando un poco de su café por poco y se atraganta.

.- ¿Yo preocupado?-espetó limpiándose con la servilleta.

.- Si- Remus le cortó sin siquiera levantar su vista del libro que estaba hojeando.

Los tres se encontraban en una de las terrazas de la mansión de los Potter. Disfrutando del aire de aquella tarde, rodeados de los espectaculares jardines excelentemente cuidados por el padre de James. El aroma a riego y café recién hechos, se mezclaban dando un armonioso aire, aunque no congeniase del todo con el ambiente que se estaba formando.

.- Ya vez, para que Remus me de la razón debe ser por que es cierto.-

James carraspeó con desagrado, tirándose para atrás en esos cómodos sillones de mimbre.

Lily no podía estar pensado ir a esa fiesta, siquiera…demonios. Estaría toda la clase alta, funcionarios, ministros, embajadores, empresarios.

Hombres como él, con dinero, talento, presencia, poder.

¿Y si Lily conocía a alguno?

Se le retorcieron las entrañas, tanto que el estomago le hizo como un efecto de vacío.

.- Ya lo dijo Sirius, deja de estar de ese humor y pásala a buscar. – El tono de Remus denotaba orden.- Y no reclames- bajó el libro y lo miró firmemente- Estas preocupado y que mejor que tu la acompañes a ese evento, tal vez si vas con ella puedas hacer que se vaya antes y todo.

Eso pareció tocar la fibra sensible de James que no lo pensó más de cinco segundos y despareció de allí.

.- ¿Cómo le hiciste?

.- Lo hice razonar- Remus volvió a su lectura, no sin antes largar un:- ¿Qué estas tramando?- Sirius se señaló a si mismo con simulada ofensa.

.- ¿Qué tramo?

.- Exactamente.- Remus le miró fijamente, taladrándole con esa seriedad que él poseía.- Es esta medio ido, por eso no se dio cuenta.

.- Bueno…-

.- Sirius.- el joven Black se acomodó en su lugar, tratando de relajarse.

.- Quiero otro sobrino.- soltó.

Silencio.

Remus no cayó para atrás porque el respaldo se lo impidió. El Libro entre sus manos cayó sobre la mesa haciendo un ruido seco.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Creo que es hora de que Harry tenga un hermanito/a. ¿No te parece?- Remus le masajeó la frente tratando de librar la tensión que se le estaba acumulando.

.- Esa no seria nuestra decisión, Sirius.-

.- Ya, pero James y Lily se están tardando demasiado. Creo que Harry necesita alguien con quien jugar y…-

.- Deja de decir pendejadas- soltó levemente enojado Remus- Se que tienes una leve tendencia a querer juntar a esos dos, pero no es nuestro asunto.

.- Ya, pero considero que si James debe atarse a alguien, debe ser Lily- Remus siguió viéndole con la misma expresión, debía explicarse mejor o por lo menos encontrar un argumento mas valido.- James no ama a Alison.

.- Eso ya lo sabemos.-

.- Pero antes por lo menos había una química especial entre ambos.- se apresuró a agregar.

.- Calentura- Sirius asintió.- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver­?

.- Alison no es santo de mi devoción y estoy más que seguro que de la tuya tampoco.- Tomó un sorbo de café para aclararse la garganta y continuar con su explicación.- Si ya no existe nada que los una, ¿para que perder el tiempo y casarse?

Remus no respondió, el mayor de los Black sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Nunca se había vestido tan formal, siquiera para la boda de su hermana Petunia. Bueno, es que jamás había tenido el dinero suficiente como para costear una prenda tan cara como la que llevaba en ese momento.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, mostrándole el panorama general del hall de su edificio maldijo por lo bajo. Siquiera sabía como tenía el descaro de presentarse así cómo si nada.

Por que James, con toda su altura y porte, estaba apoyado levemente en uno de los espejos de espalda.

¿Cómo lo reconoció?

Luego de tanto tiempo juntos era muy simple. A distancia Lily pudo notar como había intentado peinarse pero todo intento fue en vano. El cabello seguía despeinado, aunque debía admitir que el traje blanco que portaba lo hacia lucir mas…todo.

Alto, elegante, fornido…

Se tensó al recorrerle un extraño escalofrío por el cuerpo. Suspiró levemente, tomó aire y comenzó a caminar con paso firme. Le costó al principio, no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar tacones tan altos así que con toda la dignidad que el salió pasó por al lado del hombre sin siquiera saludar.

Recién cuando sus pies tocaron el segundo escalón hacia la calle una mano se cerró en su brazo, deteniéndola.

.- Lily.-

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Vine a buscarte.- contestó seriamente adelantándose y soltándola.

.- No lo necesito.- le miró a los ojos directamente, enfrentándolo con ese ímpetu que la rodeaba cuando estaba empeñada en algo en particular.

James no pudo mas que mantenerse callado unos segundos. Aquella actitud, sus ojos, el cabello rojo suelto y aquel vestido le estaban causando unos cuantos calambres espirituales y por que no, físicos en lugares que mejor no nombraremos.

.- Mas bien no quieres.- refutó él cuando le salió la voz. Lily bajó los escalones que faltaban y andando por la acera buscó a la lejanía algún taxi.

.- Hoy te has levantado perceptivo.- comentó ella sin detener la marcha.

La gente que a esa hora, sábado a la noche, caminaba por allí no podía dejar de mirar a esa pareja tan contrastante. Él de blanco, ella de negro, ella pelirroja, él moreno. Él alto, ella más bien menudita.

¡Hasta acá su paciencia!

_Situaciones extremas, merecen medidas extremas._

.- ¡Iras conmigo!- largó antes de levantarla en brazos desprevenidamente.

.- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE- pataleó Lily levemente sonrojada.

.- No, ¿quieres conocer el mundo en el que me muevo? Bien, pero lo harás conmigo. No pienso lanzarte a las víboras y quedarme muy tranquilo.

.- ¿De que hablas?

.- Ya veras.-

Casi una hora más tarde, ambos arribaban al lugar de la reunión en las afueras de Londres. La fiesta se hacia en una de las propiedades de la familia Parrish. David Parrish I , era el fundador del club.

Lily quitó su cara de enojo al ver las luces increíblemente bien colocadas sobre unos hermosos arcos, imitando un pequeño pasaje al aire libre desde la salida hasta la de entrada en aquel lujoso edificio. Aquello era increíblemente bello, como si de un cuento se tratara o una novela de un lejano lugar, tan etéreo, brillante…

.- Espera a que te abra…- Lily le miró completamente perdida por lo escuchado. James salió del automóvil, le dio las llaves a un encargado y dando la vuelta al auto, le abrió la puerta cortésmente.

Ella sólo atinó a darle la mano para salir, aunque aquello no fue lo más recomendable.

Un golpe de estática les hizo separarse unos segundos después.

Venían eléctricos luego de aquella pelea que había acabado con James cómo ganador.

.- Buenas noches, señor Potter- saludó uno de los encargados, impecablemente vestido. Lily pestaño unas cuantas veces para comprobar si ese hombre podía llegar a ser real.

.- Buenas noches.-

.- La señorita es…-

.- Lily Evans.- el encargado fijó su vista en la lista y negó a los segundos.

.- No encuentro a nadie con ese nombre. ¿Esta seguro?-

Lily recordó la invitación que le había sido entregada por la mismísima Alison y la sacó de su pequeña cartera.

El hombre la observó unos segundos.

.- Es falsa.- acotó con algo de desprecio en su voz. A Lily se le fue el alma a los pies, comenzaba a sentirse bastante fuera de lugar. James se aclaró la garganta visiblemente molestó, llamando la atención del hombre.

.- Creo que ese no es problema…- Tiró de la pelirroja para que entraran, pero el hombre se interpuso medianamente.

.- Señor Potter, sabe como es. Nadie puede entrar sin invitación.-

.- Eso no es un problema- la pareja y el hombre se giraron levemente para encontrase cara a cara con los mismísimos padres de James. A la joven se le ensancharon los ojos al ver a ese par tan bien arreglado y con un porte de leyenda.

Ahora sabía de donde había sacado ese aire a importante James. Edward Potter a pesar de sus sesenta y dos años desplegaba un aire a líder innato y su mujer, Kalista, tomada del brazo modestamente sonreía abiertamente.

.- Oh, señor Potter.- el hombre hizo una reverencia.

.- Theodor, sabes perfectamente que no debes ser tan estricto.- retó levemente Edward. Su mujer se despegó de él y caminó directamente hacia Lily para abrazarla.

.- Lily querida.- saludó antes de envolverla- Que hermosa sorpresa. No sabíamos que vendrías, James no nos dijo nada.

Cinco minutos después, ya dentro del lugar, Lily pudo comprobar la GRAN diferencia de su mundo y el de James.

Aquello que ante sus ojos se desplegaba era lo mas increíblemente bien decorado jamás (sacando la mismísima mansión del joven Potter).

Las escaleras, junto a todo, incluyendo paredes, piso y marcos estaban hechas en mármol blanco. Contrastando perfectamente con los detalles dorados de los candelabros, los barandales y los marcos de los amplios ventanales que daban una vista tan nítida de los jardines que parecía que no hubiese vidrio alguno.

Justo sobre el pie de las escaleras, a una altura más que asombrosa, se erguía una hermosísima araña de cristales que fragmentaba la luminosidad del lugar, haciéndole parecer aun más grande.

.- Vamos.- se sintió arrastrada nuevamente. Caminaron por uno de los amplios pasillos hasta el salón del fondo, desde donde salía una melodía excelentemente tocada. Y las puertas ébano talladas a medio cerrar no dejaban ver en su totalidad lo que ocurría del otro lado.

Tomó aire, tenía el presentimiento que iba a ser grande. Y no se confundió, al abrirse las mismas de par en par le mostraron un salón de forma oval en su totalidad de mármol negro, pulido. Mucho más amplio que el hall principal y con unas luces hechas en bronce trabajado, colgadas de manera intermitente a lado de cada ventana. Estas ultimas estaban abiertas medianamente, dejando entrar el aire fresco de la noche.

.- Oh dios…- masculló sin poder contenerse. Si Elis pudiera estar allí se moriría. Ese lugar era un homenaje a la arquitectura en general y como el tema era lo que le gustaba a su amiga (Había dejado la carrera a la mitad por el accidente), de seguro se desmayaría ante tal cosa.

Inconscientemente se sintió intimidada, algunas miradas se apoyaron en ella, de las cuales no supo el por que hasta que lo notó. Su vestimenta era negra y la de todos era… ¿blanca?

_Oh oh_

.- ¿Acaso Alison no te dijo que el tema de la reunión era el blanco?- preguntó distraídamente James tomando dos copas de burbujeante champagne.

A Lily le salió el tic.

.- No.-

A pesar de ello, poco a poco la gente se fue acercando a la pareja. Algunos presentándose cortésmente, otros con interés superficial. Lily ya pasados veinte minutos comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomoda con tanto cuestionario.

De donde venia, quien era, para quien trabajaba. Cosas por el estilo.

A lo que James contestaba educadamente (hasta a los más groseros) con un simple: es la madre de Harry. Lily Evans.

Todo tranquilo, hasta que la vio.

Caminando con suave desenvoltura, como si se tratara de algún espejismo. Alison, la prometida de James no caminaba realmente, modelaba. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, pegado a su exquisita figura. Su cabello amarrado en un rebuscado peinado al estilo romano dejaba caer algunos mechones sobre su cuello blanco. Y abriéndose paso entre la concurrencia llegó al lado de ambos con una sonrisa de comercial.

.- Lily- antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera le planto un beso en cada mejilla.- James…- estaba a punto de plantarle un bonito beso con abrazo incluido cuando él la detuvo a mitad de camino.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó. Se le notaba molesto.

.- Oh amor, no creo que debamos discutir delante de Lily. La haríamos sentir incomoda.- comentó con tono dulce la morena.- Lamento no haberles dicho, pero mi vuelo se adelantó y quería darte una sorpresa mi vida.

.- Vamos…- el joven Potter la agarró del brazo fuertemente y por poco y si la saca arrastrada del salón. Parecía que estaba mucho más enojado de lo que aparentaba.

Lily suspiró. Ahora estaba ella sola contra esa manada de desconocidos.

PUM

El golpe seco de una charola estrellándose contra el piso la hizo girarse.

.- Ay perdón…- una jovencita castaña sonreía nerviosa y trataba de ayudar al mozo que recogía su propio desastre.- Lo lamento yo…esto…

.- ¿Tonks?- la aludida levantó la vista. Sonrió al instante como si del Iluminado en persona se tratara.

.- ¡Lily!- el hombre de servicio se apresuró a levantar todo y alejarse de la torpe muchacha. Ya era la segunda vez que lo pisaba y la primera que le hacia caer la charola.- Cielos ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Lo mismo digo- internamente se sentía terriblemente aliviada. Una cara familiar como la de Tonks era una bendición en ese instante.

.- Bueno- la joven amplió su mueca de felicidad al terminar de acercarse.- Hago acto de presencia.

.- ¿Tu familia es adinerada?

.- No exactamente. Mis abuelos maternos lo son, mi madre y mi padre no.- se rascó distraídamente la nuca en un signo de despiste.- Mis padres no pudieron venir y como mis abuelos querían que alguien de esa rama de la familia estuviera presente, tuve que venir.

.- ¿Tus abuelos y tus padres están peleados?

.- No precisamente…- ambas, ahora, tratando de alejarse del bullicio caminaban hacia una de las salidas laterales que daban a los jardines.- Mi madre se casó con alguien de menor ingreso por así decirlo. Esto no les gusto mucho a mis abuelos, pero las cosas se calmaron un poco…- se detuvo al ver pasara a uno de los mozos. Miró la charola para ver si traía algo apetitoso pero enseguida su actitud alegre flaqueó relajándose al instante.- Cuando yo nací. Rayes de gente rica, no hay nada que…- pasó otro, al cual también dejó pasar.- Demonios, ¿no sirven nada que sea mínimamente rico y comestible?

Al parecer a Tonks no le atraía el caviar, los canapés y demás bocadillos.

El aire fresco de la noche y el rocío, combinado con el aroma a flor en plena vida lleno sus sentidos.

Aquel jardín era espectacular, con un sendero de ladrillo molido, que bordeaba toda clases de canteros. En el centro de una bifurcación del mismo camino, se elevaba una elaborada fuente.

Tonks se sentó en el borde, dejándose caer.

.- Estoy muerta. Hoy ayude a una amiga a mudarse y no he pasado bocado desde la mañana.- comentó tocando el agua distraídamente.- Lo que me parece raro es encontrarte aquí. ¿Has venido con Potter?

.- Si, pero él no me invitó.- Lily se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.- Lo hizo Alison, la prometida.

.- ¿Esa bruja?- Lily abrió los ojos ante tal despliegue de malhumor instantáneo.- Un consejo, no te fíes de ella.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Es amiga de Bellatrix, una de mis tías y créeme, para que sea amiga de ella ya de por si tiene que tener naturaleza maligna.-

La pelirroja no entendía mucho, pero la seriedad de Tonks le mostraba que iba en serio la cosa.

.- Bueno pero…-

.- No bromeo. Yo misma he hablado con esa tal Alison unas contadas ocasiones y aparte de hueca es muy despreciativa.- Tonks quitó una arruga de su fino pero modesto vestido blanco.

.- Lo tendré en cuenta.- respondió la pelirroja.- Oye…

.- Mmmm-

.- ¿Es tu color natural?

La muchacha asintió.

.- Castaño claro. Es un bonito color, pero tan aburrido. Hubiese venido con un rosa o un turquesa, pero hubiera manchado el vestido.

Lily sonrió al imaginársela entrando con esos colores tan contrastantes. Sin embargo su buen humor no duro mucho. Todo aquello le comenzaba a saber raro.

Que la invitación no fuese aceptada pasa en cualquier parte. Pero que Alison le comprara un vestido negro ya sabiendo que el tema principal era blanco sonaba más que sospechoso. Era como si hubiese querido que si o si la distinguieran de alguna manera, que se diferenciara, aunque tal vez no de muy buena manera.

Había notado cómo un par de muchachas un poco mas grandes que ella, tal vez, la señalaban con la mirada, como sabiendo quien era.

.- Lily…-

.- ¿Y si nos vamos?- se miraron.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Digo, yo ya hice mi acto de presencia, y tú visiblemente no estás cómoda.-

Tenía tanta razón.

.- Esta bien, vamos-

.- ¡Genial!- Tonks se levantó de golpe, pero perdió todo equilibrio.

**Dentro de la mansión, en un despacho de la planta baja.**

.- Vamos amor, no estés de ese humor- rogó Alison. James se alejó una vez más de ella con hastío.- Te dije que no fue a propósito, se me debe haber pasado.

.- ¿Pasado? ¿Bromeas? A ti no se te pasa nada. Te conozco Alison, ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

.- ¿YO?- reclamó levemente ofendida.- únicamente intento llevarme bien con Evans

.- Eso le podrás vender a todo el mundo, pero a mi no. Jamás has hecho algo que no fuese en tu beneficio, me dices que vas a empezar con la mujer con la que tuve un hijo.- la muchacha estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no se inventaba una buena excusa James terminaría por agarrarla con las manos en la masa.

Phoebe, su amiga, tuvo razón. No iba a sacar nada bueno invitando a Lily Evans a una reunión así. El querer destrozarla públicamente no estaba funcionando. Había olvidado un enorme detalle: los padres de James.

Lo que ellos decían era ley y por lo tanto sus rumores sobre la pelirroja se perdían en un aluvión de halagos repetidos por todos los comensales dichos de la propia boca, principalmente, de Kalista.

_¡Demonios!_

.- James, cariño. En verdad lo siento, creí que te gustaría que…-

El aludido, apoyado en el filo del escritorio la miraba fijamente, cruzado de brazos.

.- Debemos terminar, Alison.- soltó repentinamente.

**Cerca del estacionamiento.**

.- Estas…- una nueva carcajada le hizo parar. Sus pulmones ya no daban más. Tonks, con el peinado completamente destruido, mojada hasta la ultima célula (como ella) reía a mas no poder, tomándose la panza.

En ese momento, ambas corrían lo más que le permitían aquellos zapatos, hasta el automóvil de la más joven, dejando un camino de agua tras ellas.

.- Pero tus abuelos.- Tonks entre risa y risa hizo una expresión quitándole importancia.

.- Sabrán comprender. Su nieta no puede estar en una fiesta así, completamente mojada.- sonrió ampliamente.- Vamos, iremos a mi casa, nos cambiaremos y después comeremos.

Lily se lo pensó un segundo antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto. Solo una fracción de tiempo le sirvió para darse cuenta que quedarse allí era una completa perdida de tiempo, y algo le decía que la noche no terminaría bien si su presencia persistía.

.- ¡Vamos Lily!- exclamó su amiga desde dentro del auto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Eran las seis, o tal vez más…menos. Ya, ni recordaba. No lograba enfocar bien la vista, por lo cual, cuando el taxi se detuvo le dio el primer billete que encontró.

Bajó a los tropezones, perdiendo el equilibrio a los dos pasos, pero sosteniéndose tenazmente. Ya, hacia muchísimo que no llegaba en ese estado. Más de cinco años por lo menos.

El aire estaba fresco y ella en jean y remera. Tendría que haberle pedido algo de abrigo a Tonks, pero la pobre se había quedado completamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina.

.- Es la última vez que lo hago- tiritó. Sintió cierta brisa en su pancita pero no le dio importancia, no quería ni imaginarse en el estado físico en el que se encontraba después de semejante fiesta.

Por que si. Se había ido de fiesta, con todas las letras. Tuvo la liberación hormonal que había necesitado y reprimido desde el nacimiento de Harry. Se convirtió en una adolescente otra vez, sin preocupaciones, ni inhibiciones. Fue ayudada, por que no admitirlo. Tonks tenía buenos contactos y entraron a los más bizarros lugares.

El tener una amiga más joven era bueno, muy bueno en ocasiones cómo esa y a pesar de sentir que en cualquier momento la resaca caería sobre ella con el peso de un edificio entero, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír como tonta.

.- ¿En donde has estado?- James, que hasta el momento permaneció sentado en uno de los escalones de la enterada, se paró al verla llegar. Tan campante, tan cambiada y tan endemoniadamente… ¿había una palabra para describirla en ese instante? Si, destruida.

Con la cara de una feliz adolescente que llega a su casa después del descontrol, el carisma y las risas de una noche desenfrenada de todo.

Eso le enfureció. El preocupado hasta la medula y ella, ella…

.- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Lily sacando las llaves de su carterita y tratando de atinarle a la cerradura.

.- Te he estado llamando toda la noche. Todo el mundo te esta buscando.- exasperado por la torpeza alcohólica de ella le quitó el objeto de las manos y abrió él.- ¡Contesta!….demonios, mírate, siquiera puedes…

.- Adiossss.- impulsó la puerta para que se cerrara, pero cómo andaba escasa de energía la misma no terminó antes de que James pudiera entrar.

.- ¡LILY!- reclamó completamente sacado. La tomó del brazo para impedirle que se subiera al ascensor.- ¿Por qué no contestabas tu móvil?

.- Se me rompió y lo perdí…aunque no recuerdo que ocurrió primero…- apenas si pudo terminar la última oración.

Cayó repentinamente entre los brazos de James.

Se había quedado dormida.

_Que demonios…_

* * *

_Hola!! he vuelto, muajajajajaja. Lamento la demora, anduve con muchas cosas que hacer...aunque la inspiracion no esta en todo su potencial, me gusto como quedo el capitulo, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste._

_Como siempre, toca los agradecimientos!!_

_Miles de videos con las escenas prohibidas ( y sin censurar) de: "Sirius en el pais de las maravillas" a: _monse evans, GinNyLu, J0r, Ceciss, mimig2, Ely, Narcotic.Love, Princebe, Fran Ktrin Black,Shia17Potter, CaRmEn EvAnS, Daniela, RociRadcliffe, Joslin Weasley, Lamister, Mily Evans P., Andrevi,MaryHHr, Biank Radcliffe, Andromeda no Sainto, paublack, sasa.

Continuo con respuesta de review mañana...


	17. Capitulo XVI

Capitulo XVI

Sintió calor, bastante. Estaba cobijada en su totalidad y repentinamente, aun sin abrir los ojos completamente apartó unas cuantas frazadas.

Se sentía fatal. Su cabeza no le dolía, pero estaba segura de que en algún momento de toda la mañana lo hizo por que aun permanecía esa sensación incómoda en su frente y en la nuca. Señales inequívocas de que la cabeza había estado palpitándole con fuerza.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y comprobó torpemente la hora.

_¿Las dos?_

Sus músculos se tensaron al pensar que había perdido la mitad del día. Agradecía profundamente que Thomas y Elis se hubieran quedado a cuidar a Harry. Ella en ese estado podría llegar a ser catastrófica. Obviamente, le extraño que el departamento estuviese tan en silencio.

Tal vez fueron a comprar de comer, el padre de Thomas era muy pegado a las tradiciones de su familia y los domingos era infaltable el plato de pastas en la mesa. Suponiendo que aun no habían comido, puesto que sus sentidos despiertos aunque funcionando mal le decían que no había aroma ni rastro de nada.

Se paró.

_WoW_

Un mareo tremendo la invadió y por poco se va de cara contra el suelo, pero con rápidos reflejos se salvó.

Caminó cómo pudo por la habitación, pasó al baño y al salir del mismo con la cara lavada, los ojos más abiertos y los sentidos un poquito más despiertos pudo notar que definitivamente no había nadie allí.

Las cortinas del living estaban a medio correr, por lo cual la luz que entraba era muy poca, pero la suficiente para dejar ver.

Suspiró y dándose por sola, fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa sin embargo a los segundos escucho un ruido extraño desde el living. Se asustó, mucho. Agarró un bate de beisbol que Thomas había dejado tirado (el chico era algo adicto al deporte) y se dirigió al living.

Intento focalizar mejor, pero sus ojos con el cansancio, la poca luz y otros agregados, no enfocaba bien.

Algo se movió en el sofá.

.- ¡Te…!

.- ¡LILY BAJA ESO!- gritó asustado al verse con la pelirroja empalmando tremenda arma sobre su cabeza. Del mismo susto cayó al suelo.

.- ¡Maldición, James!- Lily se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando quitárselo de la cara.- ¿Eres adicto a matarme del susto?

.- ¿En que estabas pensando?

.- ¿Perdón?

.- ¡Lo que oíste! Te fuiste de la fiesta sin siquiera saludar. Si no fuera por que Remus te vio salir con esa amiga tuya, yo ni me hubiese enterado y…- que manera mas drástica de empezar una conversación. Nada de buenos días, ni: ¿cómo te levantaste?. Directo al grano James Potter. Que poco tacto por dios.

.- Espera un segundo. Yo no tengo por que darte ningún tipo de explicación. Sobre todo, por que si no recuerdo mal, fui contigo por que ME OBLIGASTE-

.- Y menos mal, sino te hubieran despedazado en aquella fiesta.- Lily permaneció en silencio, James tenia razón. Movió sus manos incómoda.- ¿Qué se te dio por irte de parranda? ¡Dios, llegaste tan borracha esta mañana que siquiera te reconocí!

Tocó su fibra sensible.

.- ¿Que se me dio? James, nada tiene que darse para que quiera salir con una amiga. Además, es la segunda vez en mi vida que me emborracho así. Eres el menos indicado para juzgarme así que deja ya esa cara de sermón y el tonito de padre desilusionado. Además…¡Deja de mirarme así!- al reconocer en sus ojos un brillo pícaro que la sacaba de quicio.

.- Bue…bueno, yo…esto…- parecía contrariado, avergonzado y ¿colorado?- Lily….

.- ¿QUÉ?- el joven le señaló lo obvio. La pelirroja miró hacia abajo encontrándose solo con su ropa interior.

.- ¡¡AHH!!- soltó el bate y salió corriendo a la habitación. Cuando volvió, más que avergonzada, le enfrento directamente. Durante los diez minutos en los cuales se había estado cambiando medito que cuanto antes empezara la discusión antes terminaría y podría acostarse de nuevo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo primero que preguntó al verlo tan campante. Una sensación de mareo nuevamente la embargó haciéndola tambalear, su hígado de seguro apenas pasaría un té.

Acomodó mejor su camisa para no verse tan desprolija, segura de que su aspecto no había mejorado mucho.

James se apoyó en el filo del respaldo del sillón y la miró interrogante.

.- ¿En donde estuviste?-

.- Salí con Tonks.- James sonrió algo fastidiado, se masajeó la frente tratando de no tensarse tanto.- Vamos James, sabes que esta conversación no tiene sentido, mejor vete a tu…

.- ¿No tiene sentido?- preguntó él muy molesto sin dejar escapar lo mucho que le dolió aquello.- Lily, llegaste esta mañana, nadie sabia en donde estabas, tu móvil no funcionaba.

Ella se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose tan estúpida cómo una colegiala regañada. Sabía que en parte y solo en parte, James tenía razón pero no era para armar tanto escándalo. Nadie podía quejarse de su desempeño cómo madre y la verdad era que Harry ni se debía haber enterado de que ella llego en ese estado.

Era la primera noche en años que se permitía se egoísta. Había olvidado por completo la libertad de la noche y del anonimato. Los gritos en medio de una marea de gente, los recitales clandestinos, las bebidas con nombres idiotas, colores afrodisíacos. Los bailes descontrolados, las risas.

Ahora recordaba por que le dolían tanto los pies. Estuvo prácticamente toda la noche sin sentarse moviéndose al son de una música que no recordaba muy bien.

Suspiró.

.- Es la primera vez que…-

.- No es cuestión de primeras veces, Lily.- interrumpió él al instante, intuyendo lo que ella diría.- No te reclamo que te fueras de fiesta, tal vez si me molestó el hecho de que no pude explicarte lo de Alison y no poder traerte a casa…- _y tal vez consolarte. _Murió esa frase en la comisura de sus labios, sin aliento alguno que le ayudase a ser escuchada.- Estaba preocupado.- soltó sinceramente.

Ese era el golpe que la pelirroja necesitaba para sentirse completamente culpable.

.- Yo…-

.- De todas formas.- se enderezó, despegándose del sillón. Se pasó una mano por el cabello despeinándolo.- Quería pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Alison.

Lily bufó. Aquella mujer era una caja de Pandora. Nunca sabias lo que podría salir, pero de seguro nada bueno.

.- Termine con ella.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Thomas sonreía nervioso con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza al ver tan cabreada a su amiga. Elis cerró la puerta del taxi mientras que Harry se abrazó a él, en un acto de sueño.

.- Espérenos, ya venimos- comentó la joven con voz áspera.

.- ¿Estás bien?-

.- No, mira que llamarme un domingo para que le traiga unos papeles. El maldito de seguro se los olvido por andar de baboso con esa tal Caren Suan- reclamó sin ningún tapujo recordando el viernes pasado cuando ella le había recordado unas veinte veces a su jefe, es decir, Sirius, que se llevara la carpeta de Asociación para firmar un par de papeles. Obviamente, el mayor de los herederos Black se olvidó completamente y todo por que una de sus "amigas" le fue a invitar para cenar.

Ahora ella, junto con Thomas y Harry, contrario a lo que pudiese estar pensando Lily, estaban en la puerta de la mansión con aire victoriana de la ancestral Familia Black.

.- ¿La modelo Italiana?- Elis le fulminó con la mirada.- Ya, ya, no soy yo el que te esta haciendo perder el tiempo.

La castaña suspiró ruidosamente y tocó a la puerta de la mansión, esperaba ver una suculenta bonificación por ese favorcito en su cuenta de pago a fin de mes. No pasaron ni dos segundos que le atendieron, un hombre de aspecto solemne les miró impérate.

.- ¿Si?

.- Venimos a ver al Señor Black.- informó ella.

.- Padre o…-

.- A Sirius Black- aclaró para no perder el tiempo. El mayordomo les abrió por completo dejándoles pasar.

Lo hicieron y al entrar no pudieron mas que quedarse mudos, aquello era digno de la realeza. El hall, con grandes ventanales por todas partes daban una vista más que amplia de los jardines traseros. Tanto a la derecha cómo a la izquierda del mismo salón se abrían pasillos luminosos cómo el mismo hall.

.- Síganme.- el hombre sin perder su postura caminó hasta lastra punta del lugar, saliendo por una de las puertas hacia el jardín.

.- Es asquerosamente rico.- murmuró Thomas al ver todo aquello. En aquel jardín las rosas parecían mas rosas, rojas, blancas. La hierva absolutamente más verde y los árboles más imponentes y fuertes. Harry se movió entre sus brazos, pero no despertó, al parecer estaba muy cansado.

.- Sigan por el camino y cuando pasen la segunda fuente doblen a la derecha.- Elis iba a replicar pero el hombre se fue tan rápido cómo explicó. Ambos se miraron algo perdidos y continuaron caminando.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, Thomas se atrevió a largar algo que estaba carcomiéndole la cabeza.

.- ¿Y tu hermana le dejo ir?-

Elis no supo muy bien a que se refería, estaba distraída mirado los árboles y disfrutando del aire fresco que daba toda aquella naturaleza. Cuando cayó hizo una mueca algo molesta.

.- Vanessa es amante del dinero pero no al punto de dejar su libertad- comentó. Ambos doblaron justo en la segunda fuente, comprobando que esta con aires más de lago artificial, tenía algunos peces dentro del agua cristalina.- Y dudo mucho que mi jefe estuviera dispuesto a brindarle todo esto solo por sexo.

_Que sincera. _

No hicieron mas de tres metros cuando ante ellos y entre el follaje en general se abrieron unas canchas de tenis.

Silencio.

A Elis le salió el tic más monumental que Thomas hubiera presenciado. Se ve que aquello no le cayó nada bien.Apretó la carpeta en sus manos.

.- Toma aire, tal vez…-

.- Me dijo que estaba ocupado, que por eso no podía ir.- espetó ella sin dejarlo terminar. Con la fuerza que podía llegar a tener un día así comenzó a caminar directamente sin esperar a Thomas. Este prefirió quedarse a una distancia prudente, no fuera que los gritos o reclamos de Elis despertaran a Harry.

En las canchas.

.- ¡Va!- un joven con un parecido increíble con Sirius recibió el saque con elegancia, devolviéndolo con fuerza. Tuvo que mirarlo un par de veces para convencerse que ese no era su jefe, sin embargo se convenció cuando observó del otro lado de la cancha. Ahí estaba, con esa sonrisa pedante, picara y coqueta. ¿No se la sacaba ni cuando jugaba tenis?

Esperó el momento justo, es decir, el instante en el que Sirius devolvería la pelota para..

.- ¡EY!- ay pero que mala suerte. El alarido (no, grito no por que fue mas potente) descolocó por completo al mayor de los Black y la pelota para suerte de Elis dio a parar en su propio rostro.

.- Pero que de…- Ambos herederos miraron a su interlocutora. Regulus con esa indiferencia que le caracterizaba (aunque no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante el accidente de su hermano) y Sirius...bueno, él.- ¡¿Se puede saber por que lo hiciste?!- reclamó.

.- Lo mismo me pregunto. Es DOMINGO. El contrato dice que mi trabajo es de lunes a viernes de nueve a diecisiete. El domingo no esta entre esos días, señor, así que le agradecería que si tiene algún problema administrativo o de esa índole lo resuelva usted mismo.

Ya, más sincera no pudo haber sido.

El ojigris dejó de sobarse la nariz para mirarla desafiante. Sonrió de soslayo cómo queriendo enervarle los nervios nuevamente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, los pasos torpes de su ahijado se hicieron escuchar. Venia seudo corriendo los metros que le separaban de la cancha, seguido por su otro tío.

.- ¡zidius!- exclamó alegre Harry, mas despierto que nunca pero con una cara de haberse levantado recién, cosa que había pasado. El alarido de Elis se encargó de ello a pesar de que Thomas estaba a distancia.

.- ¡Ey! ¡Campeón!- Si había una sonrisa que fuese plenamente sincera en el rostro de Sirius Black era esa que mostraba solo cuando veía a su ahijado. Lo levantó en brazos enérgicamente mientras que el pequeño reía.

Si hasta parecía una escena de un comercial familiar…aunque con las caras de Elis y Regulus que representaban la más fina y sincera demostración de: me aburro, el aire mágico se rompía.

.- Bueno, la carpeta…-

.- Ah, llevas la remera que el tío te regalo- Harry sonrió ante lo que su padrino decía, después de todo, le estaba prestando atención solamente a él.- Ya decía yo que tenia muy buen…

.- Oye…-

.- Déjalo.- la voz de Regulus le hizo voltearse. Se sintió algo avergonzada puesto que con el enojo y todo no había saludado correctamente.

.- Lo lamento, señor, yo-

.-….- con la elegancia característica se acercó a ella y tomo el folder.- Sirius…-

.- ¡Ah! Jajaja ya vas a ser tan alto cómo…- seguía jugando con el niño.

.- Gracias por tomarte la molestia.- Espetó el menor de los Black tomando sus cosas. Ni la más mínima molestia se tomó al ser ignorado por su hermano. Se llevó las cosas con él. Debía enviar esos papeles firmados por fax para esa noche.

Pasó por al lado de Thomas, saludándole imperceptiblemente.

.- Pero que familia- murmuró el pelirrojo al llegar al lado de Elis, esta estaba tratando de ver cómo sacaba a Harry de las garras de su jefe.- Oye, ya nos vamos ¿no?

.- Si.- tomó aire- ¡Señor!- milagro, Sirius se dio por aludido.- Ya nos vamos.

.- ¿Y los papeles?- preguntó perdido.

.- Se los acaba de llevar su hermano- informó. Tomó a Harry en brazos en un descuido y el niño tan bueno que es, se dejó.- Bien, nos vemos.

.- Esperen.-

.- No- espetó Elis siguiendo con su camino seguida por Thomas.

_Pero que mujer terca.__ Maldición...bueno, todo sea por Harry._

.- ¡Les invito a comer!- La mujer no detuvo su marcha, su amigo le miró dubitativo.

.- Vamos Elis, sabes que yo ahora me encontrare con alguien.-

.- ¿Y?

.- No puedes volver a la casa de Lily, si se despertó debe estar hablando con James…-

.- Lo llevare a mi departamento y le preparare algo allí.-

.- Si, pero la ultima vez que visite tu departamento, es decir, esta mañana, apenas encontré un pack de galletitas.

Silencio.

.- Tendrías que ir al mercado y en domingo…-

.- Entiendo tu punto. Ash- se sulfuró la joven, observó la primera fuente.- Pero no. No almorzaré con…-

.-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- increíblemente Harry, de un momento a otro, se largo a llorar cómo poseso. Es que verán, mientras sus tíos estaban en esa conversación, el pequeño veía a lo lejos a su otro tío, cada vez más chiquito, chiquito y él tenía ganas de quedarse con Sirius. Así que cuando no lo vio mas, le entró la angustia existencial.

Estos chicos de hoy. Pero que manera de pensar.

.- Pero que ocurre.- el niño dele llorar.- Oh vamos, no hagas eso, ¿extrañas a mami?- Harry negó enérgicamente- ¿Tienes hambre?

_Un poco._

Volvió a negar, pero más lentamente.

.- ¿Entonces?- se arriesgo Elis.

.- Zidius- Si a ella no le cayó una piedra encima por la sorpresa, es por que no eran dibujitos animados.- Zidius.-

.- Ya entendimos.- murmuró fastidiada pasándose una mano por la cabeza, se sentía completamente frustrada.- Lo dejaremos con él.

.- Me parece muy buena idea.- ambos adultos se sobresaltaron al encontrase a pocos metros del aludido Black. Este sonreía de par en par.

_Ganaste, pero no creas que por esto Harry te tiene más aprecio a ti que a mí._

Con una cara de fastidio, de esas que reflejan lo que uno piensa, Elis le entrego al niño. Thomas no podía mas que sonreír nervioso, se veía que su amiga no se había levantado con el pie derecho.

.- Llévalo tarde, Lily anda un poco…-

.- Indispuesta- agregó Thomas, entregándole el bolso con los juguetes y demás cosas que Harry necesitaba- Bien, vámonos.

Se despidieron y redujeron los últimos metros que les separaban de la mansión, pero no contaban con que…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lily aun no salía de su asombro, James en la misma posición de antes esperaba una respuesta, aunque no estaba seguro de que.

.- ¿Terminaste con ella? Pero, es tu prometida y tú…-

.- Era, mi prometida.- corrigió, Lily se sobaba las manos de lo nerviosa que estaba. A pesar de no saber exactamente el por que.- Alison es una mujer muy caprichosa, pero no creí que al punto de hacerte daño a ti.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos cómo platos. ¿Había cortado con su prometida por ella?

James se avergonzó instantáneamente por lo dicho, sonaba mucho mas intimo de lo que hubiese esperado, por lo menos conscientemente.

.- Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que…- se mordió el labio- Le he dejado pasar muchas cosas, pero el que se meta con la madre de mi hijo no podía hacerlo.- intento remediarlo sonando algo mas distante, cosa que funcionó, repentinamente, el extraño brillo en los ojos de ella (del cual ni Lily se había percatado) desapareció cómo por arte de magia.- Agregando de que cómo mujer ya no me atraía ferozmente- bromeó para cortar la tensión.

Lily asintió levemente, cómo aceptando el cambio de humor. No sabia que decir, tampoco sabia que pensar. Aquello era completamente irreal.

.- Bueno, volviendo a…- el teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndole.

Lily atendió lo más rápido que pudo, todo fuera por retrasar la continuación de la primera conversación.

.- ¿Hola?

.- ¿Lily, ya estas despierta?- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

.- Eso creo.- afirmó no muy convencida. Se sentó en el sillón.- ¿Elis?

.- Si. _**No**_…- se escuchó que alguien bufaba.- Perdona, es que, _**no Black, la silla va atada al cinturón…**_

A la pelirroja le sobrevolaba un signo de pregunta cosa que a James le dio curiosidad, se sentó a su lado curioso.

.- ¿Con quien estas?-

.- Con Black…_**no, así no**_.- confirmando lo dicho, se escucho la voz de Sirius decir: _**si sabes tanto, hazlo tú**_.- Ya, te paso con él…

.- Per…

.- Hola pelirroja ¿ya se te pasó la resaca? Apuesto a que James te esta dando lata…_**Ves que no era tan fácil**_…Que te estaba diciendo, a si, llamamos para avisar que llevaremos a Harry a comer…_**No pises el tapizado, es nuevo.**_-

Se escuchó un golpe, un forcejeo y una queja por parte de Sirius.

Cuando Lily volvió a escuchar que le hablaban esta vez fue la voz de Elis.

.- Ya esta, Black te dijo ¿No hay problema?

.- Bueno, creo que no- miró a James.- Elis pregunta si no hay problema que pase la tarde con Harry y Sirius.

James inexplicablemente comenzó a reírse, del otro lado de la línea se hizo un forcejeo nuevamente. Sirius había escuchado las risas de su amigo, pero cómo Elis no le dio el teléfono decidió llamarlo al móvil.

El moreno le atendió, aun entre risas.

.- ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?- reclamó el heredero Black molesto.

.- Y todavía lo preguntas.- se levantó, Lily después de salir de su estupor comenzó a hablar con Elis tranquilamente y James aprovecho para alejarse y comentar sin tapujos.- ¿Pasaras un domingo entero con Elis?

.- Corrección, con Harry.- cortó Sirius- Además, tu hijo tiene la culpa, él la invitó.

.- Jajaja a ver, ¿y cómo es eso?

.- Cuando la vio irse se largo a llorar cómo loco. Por que en principio pasaría la tarde solo conmigo. Y cuando ella volvió al escucharlo se tiró a sus brazos y dijo algo cómo, a ver, cómo era…

Con Lily.

.- "chonadito"-

.- Mmm quiso decir acolchonadito.- explico Lily- Aun tiene problema con pronunciar bien algunas palabras.

.- ¿Eso quiere decir que me considera acolchonadita?

Con James

.- Bueno, si te pones a pensar no es tan loco- afirmó el de anteojos.- La mujeres son mas "acolchonaditas" que los hombres en "esa" parte.- explicó cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

.- Ah, ya entiendo.- contestó Sirius cómo si le hubiesen descubierto ante sus ojos algo misterioso y mítico.- Bueno, ¿entonces nos dan permiso para que le demos vueltas al muchacho?

.- Claro.- contestaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo-nos vemos.- y cortaron.

Se miraron y sonrieron de soslayo, cómo temiendo lo que podría salir de ese pequeño paseo. Y sin más largaron un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Volvi! si, no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda...-silencio- no, ni tampoco, andaba super ocupada jajaja. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer. En este cap no ha aparecido Alison, pero no se ira tan facilmente mis amigos, asi que preparence para rechinar los diente...jaja.

Nuevos, bienvenidos, viejos...XD que aguante.

Los quiero jajaja.

¡Nos vemos la proxima y cuidense!

A ver que tenemos en esta ocación -mira dentro de su cajita magica y sin fondo- aaahhh...ahora si: Miles de chibi Remus disfrazados de lobito a:Ceciss, J0r, Silfide, RociRadcliffe, Marion Coleridge, monse evans, Michellina428, Fran Ktrin Black, -41TZ1-, Ely, Lily Evans, vima, paublack, Nixi Evans, Joslin Weasley, CaRmEn EvAnS, Lisa, Princebe, Andromeda no Sainto, Bankiiitha, Hisao no Hikari, Biank Radcliffe, Diana, UsagiPotter,Lucía, Prongs, Anne.

Los review los contestare cuando vuelva del trabajo u.u quii


	18. Capitulo XVII

Capitulo XVII

Había costado pero lo consiguió. Suspiró entre aliviada y contenta mientras bajaba del automóvil. Sirius se encargó de desabrochar a su ahijado mientras que Elis cargaba con el bolso.

.- Tu guías.- espetó algo seco al no verse convencido del todo. Él quería ir a comer a Ravissant, restaurant abierto hace poco por uno de sus conocidos. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, esperaba por lo menos poder pasar la comida de uno de esos lugares de comidas rápidas.

Elis notó lo áspero del tono de Sirius por lo cual lo miró taciturnamente.

.- No te preocupes, es comida, nada extraño que te vaya a hacer daño a ti o a tu paladar.- golpe bajo.

Harry, que estaba muy entretenido mirando hacia atrás sobre el hombro de su adorado padrino, sintió algo de cosquillas cuando el cuello de Sirius vibró por un imperceptible gruñido en forma de respuesta.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarse en el Hall principal, aquel que se abría al igual que los incontables negocios. Por suerte no había tanta gente y caminar no se hizo difícil para nada.

Obviamente, para Sirius esto era algo nuevo. Puntualmente el conocía los grandes de apartamentos, pero digamos que lo suyo era mas de… ¿fotografía?

Es que el mayor de los herederos Black cuando chico y joven, pasaba su tiempo en el club de campo o con sus amigos en la casa de vacaciones de uno del grupo. En su vida había pisado un mall o algo parecido. ¿Se preguntaran en donde compraba su ropa? Ahí no obviamente, la mayoría de sus trajes eran hechos a medida y por le modisto de la familia que llevaba años en la misma. Al igual que todo lo que necesitaba para si lo compraba otro por pedido suyo.

Como era de esperar no pudo ocultar su rostro curioso al ver tantos negocios juntos, con esos carteles de oferta. Harry avistó algo a lo lejos, pidió que lo bajaran y una vez que sintió el suelo bajo sus pies dio a la fuga. Cuando ambos lograron darle alcance el pequeño retoño ya estaba dándole lata a un oso de peluche que habitaba las estanterías de debajo de aquella enorme juguetería.

.- Harry, amor, vamos.- pero el nene ni caso.

.- ¿Esto es una juguetería?- preguntó Sirius sin deje de agresividad en su voz. Elis se giró un momento para mirarlo.

.- ¿Nunca has estado en una?- no pudo dejar de sonar incrédula. Sirius negó levemente, aun observando la cantidad de productos.- Harry, no lo babees…

El susodicho dejó de meterse la oreja del osito en la boca, pero con claras intenciones de haber dejado su cometido solo por un ratito. Sonrió con esos pocos dientes que tenia aun y agarrando el osito tomó al su padrino de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el fondo de la juguetería.

Elis solo suspiró, ya había estado con Lily y el pequeño en ese lugar en unas contadas ocasiones y no había cosa que alejara a Harry de aquella casita con tobogán que estaba armada en la parte trasera del negocio.

Debía prepararse para una gran pataleta cuando intentara sacarlo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Contrajo su sonrisa algo macabra en una más amena al sentarse elegantemente frente a esa mujer de cabellos caobas. Realmente era hermosa.

.- Buenas tardes- saludó en un perfecto francés, amistosamente. La mujer la observó algo meditabunda antes de contestar:

.- Lo mismo digo señorita Marth- Alison con una seña pidió lo que tomaría y se giró nuevamente a su interlocutora- No quiero sonar grosera ni nada por el estilo- la mujer de cabello caoba movió sus labios lentamente, con una exquisita destreza de quien sabe articular su boca lo mínimo y necesario.- ¿A que se debe su llamado?

.- Tengo entendido que usted es una amiga muy cercana de James Potter.- la afirmación tomó por sorpresa a muchacha, pero esta no dejó entrever la misma.

.- Así es-

.- Yo soy…- se detuvo y con voz tristemente fingida acotó- era la prometida de él.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron considerablemente, en todos esos años James no le había hablado de una prometida. Bah, mencionó que tenia alguien "especial" pero con lo enamoradizo que llegaba a ser James no le dio importancia, después de todo, con sus siete años que le llevaba de ventaja al joven Potter sabía aprovecharlos.

.- Señorita Ma…-

.- Alison por favor.- cortó tenuemente la morena.- Sé que esta información puede sonar algo seca y hasta increíble, pero hasta hace unos días yo era la futura señora Potter.

.- Ah- Aun no comprendía bien a que iba todo esto y se lo hizo saber.- Alison, no se que tiene eso que ver conmigo.

Alison agradeció que el camarero llegara justo con su orden. Le dio la pausa necesaria a la conversación y justo de darle un sorbo a su té explico calma.

.- Es que, supongo que usted sabrá sobre el hijo ilegitimo que tiene con una mujer llamada Lily Evans- asintió levemente, claro que estaba al tanto, si cada mes le llegaba un paquete lleno de fotografías y videos del mismo niño, cortesía de su amigo.- El niño es un amor, lastima la madre que tiene.

La mujer la miró extrañada, según tenía entendido y por palabras expresas de James, Lily Evans era: una mujer capacitada, cariñosa y completamente perfecta para el papel de madre de uno de sus hijos.

Sin embargo se cayó, las palabras de Alison le resultaban algo extrañas por lo cual la dejo actuar, descubriría mas si le seguía la corriente.

**Mientras tanto.**

.- Achu- Lily se rascó la nariz por la picazón.- Debo haber tomado frío.

.- Además de otras cosas- bromeó James sentado a su lado pasando los canales de la televisión sin darle importancia. Se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona.

.- No empecemos.- sentenció ella medio en broma. Se estiró en el sillón, sintiendo sueño y otra cosa.- Oye.-

.- Mmm.- James en la misma posición le miró curioso, bajo ese marco dorado que acababa de comprarse.

.- Tengo hambre- para prueba de ello el estomago de la pelirroja resonó con energías.

.- ¿No tienes nada para preparar? Cocinare yo.-

.- No y no.- cortó- Lo poco que tenia lo pusiste en tu asqueroso batido y aunque tuviera, no dejaría que destruyas mi cocina. Pidamos una pizza. No, mejor comida china, aunque tengo ganas de pizza, pero…

.- Ya, ya, pido de las dos. Jamón, sin anchoas, con muchas aceitunas.- recitó de memoria como le gustaba a Lily. Esta se acomodo en el sillón, arropándose con unas mantas (las mismas que utilizó James para dormir) y se dispuso a esperar.

Por primera vez pasaría una tarde con el padre de su hijo, a solas, sin Harry de por medio y lo peor de todo: quería disfrutarlo.

¿En que estaba pensando?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Elis se agarró la cabeza en disconformidad. Si Harry era terrible maravillándose con los juguetes, Sirius era aun peor comprándoselos. Ya había gastado más de lo que ella podía llegar a ganar en una quincena y aun no terminaban.

.- No creo que sea bueno.-

Sirius la miró bajando a Harry de un cochecito a batería.

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- La mitad de estas cosas las va a perder, la otra a romper y lo poco que se salve lo va a dejar tirado cuando se canse, que dicho sea de paso, va a ser rápido.- Sirius se levantó, a unos metros Harry jugaba con un caballito de goma inflable.

.-Lo llevo.- un hombre que estaba a un metro de ambos que no era otro que el gerente, asintió feliz, dándole la orden a unos encargados que tomaran la caja del correspondiente juguete y la apilaran con las demás.- No seas tan estricta. Harry ha nacido en una familia rica, en un entorno con mucho poder adquisitivo.- explicó serenamente, algo raro en él. Su ahijado ahora corría de un lado a otro con una jirafa a escala de peluche.- Ese también. ¿En que iba?

.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar en donde pondrá Lily todo eso?- la imagen de una pila de cajas con productos pasó por sus ojos. El departamento de Lily no era ni tan grande ni…Demonios. ¡ah! Aun estaba el de su amigo.

.- James tiene un lugar más amplio, y los que no entren allí entonces irán a la casa de los padres de James. Dudo que se nieguen, después de todo son los juguetes de su nieto.

Elis no replicó mas, seria inútil, era como estar hablándole a una pared.

Lo detestaba, justo ella pensaba comprarle un lindo regalo al niño llegaba Sirius con su billetera, tarjeta o su "gran" poder adquisitivo y arruinaba todo, al paso que iban ya no quedaría nada que darle a Harry por los siguientes dos o tres años.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta. Miró y no encontró a Harry.

.- Sirius…-

.- ¿Qué? deja de...-

.- ¿Dónde esta Harry?- le interrumpió. Caminó rápidamente mirando hacia ambos lados pero no había rastro.- Mi dios….

Sirius la siguió, haciendo lo mismo. Justo en ese momento el gerente del lugar, que se encontraba hablando con unos empleados los llamó.

.- ¿Cómo va a pagar todo esto caballero?

.- ¿No ha visto a mi ahijado?- preguntó Elis atropelladamente. El hombre levantó una ceja extrañado.- ¡¡Noo!! Cielos ¿donde esta Harry?

Todos los empleados del local se pusieron en movimiento al instante, pero del niño ni rastro, los nervios de Sirius estaban por estallar, ni hablar los de Elis; hasta que una de la chicas gritó.

.-¡Allá esta!- señaló fuera del negocio. A unos metros, estaba una fuente de agua y Harry se encontraba en el borde de la misma intentando agarrar una pelota que seguramente había sacado del negocio. ¿Cómo? No me pregunten. Lo mas probable es que la etiqueta con el código de barras estuviese mojado o masticado por el propio pequeño.

La secuencia que ocurrió segundos después fue algo medio difícil de ver. Algunos dicen que Elis dejó el bolso en el negocio, otros que el bolso lo tenia Sirius, aunque lo que realmente importe no sea eso en cuestión, sino como la madrina de Harry, en un acto de rápidos reflejos, logró llegar junto al pequeño en menos de cinco segundos y salvarlo de que cayera al agua que tenían luces y por lo tanto, algún vestigio de electricidad.

Ahora si, se olvido de no caer ella, por lo cual, en ese instante, se encontraba con medio cuerpo dentro de la fuente y con un Harry en lo alto por sus brazos.

.- ¡Agua!- rió el mini Potter divertido. Elis intentó sonreírle pero una punzada espantosa se lo impidió. Estaba entrando en esos instantes en los que uno, después de pasar por un golpe de adrenalina comienza a percibir los daños físicos. Obviamente, su espalda del lado derecho le dolía horrorosamente y al moverse levemente comprobó que había pegado contra una de las lámparas.

.- ¡Harry!- Sirius tomó al pequeño en brazos y ayudo a la mujer a ponerse de pie, notó la dificultad de ella al hacerlo.- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con un deje de preocupación. Elis asintió levemente y salió completamente del agua.

Miró su ropa, se encontraba completamente empapada y eso combinado con el dolor de la espalda era insoportable.

Lo mejor seria comprarse algo para pasar el momento.

.- Volvamos.-

.- ¡No!- reclamó sin darse cuenta.- Estoy bien, además, Lily y Potter deben estar hablando en este momento. No debemos interrumpirlos.

Sirius dudo, la mujer no se veía muy bien, pero ya, era mayor y sabia lo que hacia. Tanto no le debía doler el golpe en si, si aun tenía ganas de contradecirlo.

Elis se lamentó para sus adentros, tanto por la punzada a su derecha como por el gasto extra que tendría que hacer. Es sabido que los shopping no son baratos y ella ese mes estaba más que apretada con el presupuesto, sobre todo por dos factores. Una: vivía sola, por lo tanto las cuentas las pagaba ella. Su hermana Vanesa había partido a otros lugares por cuestiones de negocios y viendo que ya Elis estaba recuperándose y podía valerse de si misma, no dudo en aceptar esa oferta de trabajo.

La segunda razón era que Elis decidió volver a la universidad para terminar la carrera de Arquitectura, esa misma que tuvo que dejar de lado por el accidente y sus consecuencias. Lo cual acarreaba mas dinero para el descuento, puesto que para matricularse y toda la cosa debía poner un dineral.

Como podrán darse cuenta, comprar ropa en ese instante era como querer gastar lo que no tenia, pero quería pasar el día con Harry y también darle ese tiempo a James y Lily para hablar.

.- Debemos ir a una tienda.- dijo Sirius cortando sus pensamientos.- ¿Conoces alguna?- Ella asintió guiándolos hasta la mas barata y por consecuente, mas abarrotada de gente. Era fin de semana por lo cual desde jovencitas a viejas se peleaban por las ofertas.

.-Esto… ¿no hay otra?- Harry también se asusto un poco. ¿Quién no lo haría? Un negocio con ofertas y ropa es un lugar peligroso para un hombre que no tiene muy bien entendido que ahí prevalece la que pega más codazos.

Elis lo dudo, pero no había otra. Era eso, no podía pagar otra cosa, aunque la idea de que alguien la golpeara "ahí" le aterró, hasta consideraba la idea de quedarse con la ropa mojada y todo.

.- Vamos ahí hay otra.- en un deje de confianza, Sirius tomó a la chica del brazo y la arrastró hasta una tienda en frente. La antípoda de la anterior, obviamente.

.- ¡Ni de broma!- se negó ella al darse cuenta. Sirius no le hizo caso y la empujó dentro de la misma.

**Unos días más tarde.**

Dejó los anteojos sobre el escritorio, restregándose los ojos de cansado que estaba. Miró la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde. Las once y media. Ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina, no por lo menos en su piso. Se arriesgo y marcó el interno de su amigo.

.- ¿Hola?- Remus, con la voz cansada atendió del otro lado.

.- ¿Aun sigues ahí?

.- Ya vez, pero estoy a punto de terminar.-

.- ¿Sabes si Sirius ya se fue?- Después de preguntar esto, James largó un bostezo.

.- Esta acá todavía. Durmiendo en el sillón.- el de anteojos estucho una pequeña queja: Es no es cierto.- Aun se recupera de: Un día con Harry.

James sonrió. Desde aquel domingo hacia una semana y media, el más grande de los herederos Black culpaba su extremo cansancio a esa salida. Harry hizo de las suyas por doquier, se largó a llorar unas cuantas veces, pero se calmaba rápido. Además de que se quedó dormidito antes de que salieran del shopping cuatro horas y media después.

Aunque lo peor no había sido eso, sino las continuas semi discusiones que entabló con Elis. Que no comiera mucho, que Harry no debía tomar tanta gaseosa. El extremo llegó cuando le hizo prometer que descontaría de su sueldo el costo de la ropa que compró en aquella tienda costosa a la cual le obligó a entrar.

¿Acaso Brox no podía aceptar un regalo sin chistar? ¿Era un insulto para ella que él hubiese pagado eso? Por que Sirius era distraído, pero no estúpido, el dinero parecía tema intocable con Elis desde hacia un par de semanas. Varias veces la había escuchado hablar con alguien sobre su orgullo y su personal problema con que ese alguien le hiciera algún préstamo comentario.

.- Dile que deje de hacerse el mártir. Soy yo el que tiene que oír las quejas de Lily por que su departamento aun esta ocupado con muchísimos juguetes.- Remus puso el alta voz.

.- ¿Tengo la culpa de querer darle a mi ahijado todo lo que quiera?

.- No, tienes la culpa de que la madre este a punto de un ataque nervioso. Hasta el gato esta histérico, ayer Lily lo tuvo que llevar de emergencia al veterinario por que le cayó un oso gigante de peluche encima. – Remus largo una risotada al imaginarse la escena. – No me lo creerías, pero el veterinario le mandó a tomar calmantes o algo así.

.- Ya, ya.- Sirius miró mal a su amigo, este ya se reía a mas no poder en su asiento.- No es gracioso. Bueno, si lo es.

.- De todas formas- interrumpió James.- ¿Ahora que recuerdo, irán mañana a la cena de mis padres?

.- Si- contestaron al unísono.

.- Aunque al parecer nuestro querido amigo Remusin tiene una sorpresita para nosotros.- El aludido taladró al ojigris con la mirada.- No quiera callar al pueblo, mi querido amigo. Yo se la verdad de la milanesa. Según fuentes confiables, llevaras a una mujer muy bonita.

.- ¿Ah si? ¿Y cuales son tus fuentes?

.- "Se dice el pecado más no el pecador"- recitó Sirius- De todas maneras, no debes avergonzarte. Ya era hora de que comenzaras a salir con alguien. Y cambiando de tema, no vaya a ser que Remus me coma crudo y con limón, ¿Ya invitaste a Lily?

.- Si, no. Digo, esta enterada pero por que mi madre la invitó directamente. No confía en mis capacidades de retener información a corto plazo.

.- No confía en ti que es diferente- sentenció el castaño.- Y no hay que juzgarla, varias veces te has olvidado de presentarte en esas cenas por andar con alguna mujer divirtiéndote.

.- Vamos, échame la culpa por pasarla bien.- dijo James algo molesto.

.- No reclamamos nada no te enojes, simplemente estoy señalando lo obvio.-

Silencio.

.- Esta bien, ya, tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si dejamos lo que nos queda y nos vamos a comer algo?- propuso Sirius.

No tuvo que repetirlo, veinte minutos después los tres caminaban por las calles cercanas al edificio, encontrando un barcito abierto y a medio llenar. Una vez que se acomodaron comenzaron a conversar sin ninguna dirección obvia, estaban muy cansados, hasta que a James le entro una duda y no se calló.

.- ¿Pasó algo en la salida?- Sirius le miró por sobre el vaso de agua que tomaba en ese instante.- Lo digo por que…

.- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- No señores, Sirius Black no es de andar con rodeos, aunque hay veces que se pasa de bruto.

.-Si, que Elis tiene un enorme hematoma en su lado derecho.- soltó como si nada el de anteojos. Ambos amigos le miraron curiosos.- No piensen mal, fue un error, creí que era Lily la que estaba en la habitación.

Cara pilla del moreno.

.- No, tampoco va por ahí la cosa. La cuestión fue que Elis cuido ayer a Harry por dos horas, y no estaba informado. Cuando llegue al departamento de Lily creí que ella estaba durmiendo, por eso me fije en su habitación, pero Elis se estaba cambiando y ya…lo demás es obvio.

.- Ahm.- Black se tiró para atrás en su asiento, meditabundo.- Debe ser por eso que durante días le costó levantar las carpetas de contabilidad.

.- Eres un animal ¿le hiciste levantar esas carpetas?- retó el castaño con tono desaprobador.- Eso es pesado hasta para ti.

.- Ya, dijo que podía. Que iba saber yo que también se había golpeado en la caída.

.- ¿Entonces si paso algo el domingo?

.- ¿Como lo sabes?

.- Intuición, supongo.- objetó el joven Potter- ¿Y bien?

.- Se cayó en una fuente.- omitió la parte del intento de fuga de Harry.- Pero me dijo que estaba bien.

.- Si, lo está, pero créeme, ese hematoma debe haber dado sus buenos dolores por que se veía hasta verde.- se desperezo un poco.- De todas formas, y hablando de ella, ira mañana también.

Black levantó una ceja algo intrigado.

.- Mi madre la invitó, no la conoce y desea hacerlo, después de todo es la madrina de su nieto.- suspiró.- no hay nada que hacerle, mi madre es una metida.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Era la hora de salida de un nuevo día, Sirius se levantó de su asiento, notando como sus pompas estaban entumecidas.

Había estado sentado más de tres horas y ni cuenta se dio. Antes de que siguiera en su labor de estirarse Elis entró al despacho.

.- ¿Necesita algo más, señor?- en ese momento la conversación de la noche anterior pasó por su mente.

.- No. Puedes retirarte.- comentó. Tenia ganas de preguntarle por que no le había dicho nada del golpe, pero prefirió callarse, tal vez esa noche podría sacarle algo de información.

Elis Brox era una mujer con demasiados secretos. No era que él quisiera saberlos todos, pero no podía evitar que le intrigaran. En ese instante y sacándole de sus pensamientos, sonó su móvil.

.- ¿Si?

.- Soy yo, Sirius.- la voz de Regulus sonó del otro lado.- Nuestro padre desea hablarnos.

.- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? En un rato tengo una cena.-

.- Dijo que seria breve. Lo conoces no se explaya demasiado.- a pesar de todo, la voz de su hermano sonaba siempre fría, hasta para dar un recado tan simple cómo ese.

.- Está bien. Pasare por la mansión. – aceptó sin muchas ganas. No era que no quisiera a su padre, pero esa tendencia a reclamar su presencia cuando le viniera en gana no era para nada su estilo.

**Tres horas después.**

Lily bajaba del automóvil con una sonrisa amplia, siempre que iba a la mansión de los Potter estos la trataban muy amablemente, como si ella fuese su propia hija. En ese caso, Kalista Potter, sonreía de la misma forma saliendo por el portón principal de la mansión, para darles la bienvenida.

.- Oh, Lily querida, que gusto verte de nuevo.- le abrazó. Una vez que se alejaron Kalista ensancho aun mas la expresión al ver a su nieto salir casi por sus propios medios del automóvil, ayudado por Elis.- Y tu debes ser la madrina.- añadió rápidamente dándole una igual y calida bienvenida.- Gracias por venir.

.- Al contrario- contesto la muchacha- ha sido muy amable al invitarme, se lo agradezco.- la madre de James le quito importancia con la mano.

.- Por favor, ya era hora que conociera a la madrina de Harry.- A lo lejos dos autos mas hicieron juegos de luces, dándose a ver.- Esta a punto de preguntar por ellos.

Segundos más tarde, Sirius bajó con una cara de muy pocos amigos, pero tratando de contenerse, sonrió a Kalista y correspondió a su abrazo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Remus ayudaba a su acompañante a bajar cuando Elis y Lily se miraron realmente sorprendidas.

Una mujer realmente bonita, de alta contextura y ojos marrones, con un vestido sencillo pero realmente exquisito caminó tomándose del brazo del castaño.

.- Lily.-

.- Mmm.-

.- ¿Va a correr sangre?- preguntó por lo bajo Elis al ver mejor a la joven recién llegada, quitando cualquier duda que pudiera tener.

.- No, por ahora.- la pelirroja no se dio cuenta, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron reflejando una actitud defensiva, que no paso desapercibida por James: hostilidad.

El grupo entero se adentró a la mansión momentos mas tarde guiados obviamente por la dueña de "casa", que con orgullo los condujo hasta el salón mas alejado de la entrada, aquel que daba a los jardines y que ella misma había mandado a decorar para la ocasión.

El lugar era muy parecido a un invernadero, es que lo había sido en su momento, pero con uno de loa arranques de remodelación de kalista se había convertido en un exquisito salón para cualquier tipo de evento.

Mientras que la anfitriona charlaba animadamente con Remus y su compañera, James se rezagó con Sirius.

.- ¿Qué?-

.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

.- Nada.- el ojigris se pasó una mano por el cabello, algo contrariado, quería contarle a su amigo pero aun no podía digerirlo el mismo.- No me mires así.

.- Sirius…-

.- Es mi padre.- bufó soltando.- El muy hijo de su….

.- ¿Ahora que es lo que te dijo?

.- Me va a desheredar.- James abrió los ojos al instante. Ambos se detuvieron que los demás lo percibieran. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que James se animó a preguntar.

.- ¿Me estas hablando en serio? - su amigo asintió.- Pero, ¿no era que las cosas estaban bien? digo, nunca fueron perfectas pero…

.- Le agarró un raye. Mi hermano acaba de ponerse en pareja con una muchacha y eso parece que.- se detuvo, una de las mucamas les acerco una bandeja con entremeses. Cuando la misma se hubo ido.- Le avivo la llama de que yo aun no estoy casado y que la familia Black aun no tiene un heredero recién nacido para que perpetué su estúpida estirpe.- otra muchacha les alcanzo unas copas con bebida, la cual, Sirius se bajó de un solo sorbo.

.- ¿Pero ya esta confirmado? ¿Ya hablo con sus abogados?

.- No.-

.- Entonces todavía queda hacer algo, convéncelo. Es de locos que te quiera desheredar así por que si. Tu mas que nadie se ha esforzado para que el emporio de tu familia siga en la cima- su amigo no contestó, estaba realmente fastidiado.- Si quieres yo podría ir a hablarle, hacerle entrar en razón y…

.- No te escuchara, a pesar de que ya seamos hombres el nos sigue viendo como niños.- bufó con odio.

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Moriré pobre mi amigo.- para su suerte, otra jovencita pasó con mas champaña e hizo lo misma que con la anterior. Fondo blanco.- Prefiero eso antes que verme casado.

Estaban a punto de entrar al salón donde todos ya estaban sentados en unos hermosos sillones y charlaban animadamente, James tomó del brazo a Sirius para detenerlo.

.- ¿De que hablas?-

El moreno se giró hacia su amigo, y el tono que utilizó fue el más desagradable que hubiese escuchado James desde que le conoció.

.- La condición que ha impuesto mi padre para que siga siendo el heredero de la fortuna es que me casé con quien sea, pero que me casé.

Continuara

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto, no me maten por dejarlo ahi, pero el cap que viene sera una catastrofe jejeje. Voy avisando, asi despues no me andan mandando facturas de psicologos. Yo ando enfermita, por aca en Buenos Aires vino la ola polar y me dejado como trapito de piso- la matriarca de acuini le da un caldito- Gracias matriarca n.n.

¿En que iba? A si, como no he podido ir a trabajar por que ando con fiebre, me dare el tiempo para contestar debidamente reviews.

Ahora si Acuini busca en su querida cajita A ver...que hay para esta actualizacion se pone roja: Miles de ejemplares del calendario "hot" no censurado de James Potter a: RociRadcliffe,Ly Malfoy, Joslin Weasley, Fran Ktrin Black, Vima, Ely, Eris Malfoy, Lily Evans, Lisa, ambar, Shia17Potter, Silfide, Nixi Evans, monse evans,J0r, MArion Coleridge OOFFFFFF, Ceciss, Princebe, Therasmus, Michellina428, danielablack, kili Black, Andromeda no Sainto, Biank Radcliffe, CaRmEn EvAnS.

* * *


	19. Capitulo XVIII

Capitulo XVIII

Eran pasadas las once y veinte, la cena había acabado, pasando todos a una sala de estar muy bonita del primer piso. Kalista conversaba amenamente con Remus y Sirius mientras que James intentaba que Harry no le rompiera la espalda a su abuelo.

Elis y Lily se encontraban de lado de afuera del salón, la primera tomando lo ultimo que le quedaba en la copa y la segunda apoyada en la barandilla. Sus ojos convergieron en la mujer que en ese momento salió a su encuentro.

.- La noche esta fresca- aportó con desenvoltura acercándose a ellas con una prudencia notable.

.- La verdad es que si- contestó Elis sonriéndole de lado. No habían cruzado palabra en la cena, simples miradas con un rencor que solo ellas podían interpretar.

Es que esa mujer, la misma que procuró cerrar la puerta del salón y que ahora se paraba ante ellas como en tiempos lejanos no era otra que Tifany Jonson, antigua compañera de la preparatoria y la mas inescrupulosa popular con la que se podían haber cruzado nunca.

Tanto era el sentimiento que cuando solo tenían quince años Elis había procurado romperle la nariz de un codazo. Nada personal, por que a ellas no les hizo nada en particular. Se lo denominó, entonces, como una consecuencia a la chatura. Palabras expresas de Elis y repetidas por Lily cuando las ranas del laboratorio salieron del bolso de la muchacha haciéndola gritar como histérica.

Porque Lily y Elis habían sufrido poniéndose en la piel de Thomas al verlo devastado y cómo trapito de piso.

Jonson en sus años de niña popular salió con cuanto muchacho se le había antojado, se burló de quien quiso, pisoteó a quien no le caía y se atrevió a posar sus ojos en Thomas.

El muchachito en cuestión, en otro mundo y ya con novia no hizo caso a las descaradas insinuaciones de Tifany pero esta encaprichada y a sabiendas que él estaba con otra dio todo de si para que esa relación se rompiera. No entrare en detalles por que eso seria escabroso, pero si diré que Thomas quedo devastado, él realmente estaba enamorado de su novia y que esa "niñata popular" sin pizca de elegancia se hubiese metido no le causó ni la menor gracia. Obviamente no podía hacerle nada, después de todo Thomas era (es) un caballero y cómo tal jamás se metería con una dama.

Pero Lily y Elis, que en ese entonces tenían mas pinta de chicos desgarbados no solo en la forma de vestirse sino en sus actitudes, no escatimaron en hacerle pagar a Jonson pelo por pelo cada una de las cosas que le hizo a su amigo.

La preparatoria terminó, no se vieron las caras y todo solucionado. Hasta esa noche. Los rencores son difíciles de sacar, sobre todo cuando las cuentas sin pagar son tantas.

.- Un hijo, me sorprende.- Elis miró a su amiga, la lengua afilada estaba rechinando dentro de aquella boca.- Aunque no se si tanto como verte con ropa normal.

.- Ya ves.- Lily sin moverse de su lugar marcó territorio con una voz fría y cortante.- La vida nos da sorpresas.

.- No lo dudo.- Tifany acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y con esa apostura innata y suave que ella tenia se paso una mano por el rostro.- Este es el ultimo lugar en el cual esperaba encontrármelas.

Se hizo un silencio mientras una suave brisa las tocaba.

.- Digo…- con esa cara angelical aun podía destilar tanto veneno, Elis se dio cuenta.- Se ve que has atrapado un pez gordísimo Evans, hasta yo que vivo del otro lado del Atlántico sé lo poderosa y adinerada que es la familia Potter.

Dentro se escucho un estruendo fuerte. Harry había rotó una bandeja de cristal y lloraba a moco tendido por que se asusto con el ruido. Ni lento ni perezoso, Sirius que estaba mas cerca lo levantó en brazos y trató de calmarlo. A los segundos fue rodeado por toda la parentela que intentaba apaciguarlo.

La pelirroja en alerta "escaneó" a los lejos a ver si su pequeño se lastimó, pero por suerte no había rastro de nada.

.- Lindo niño, aunque algo torpe, supongo que es genético.- aprovechó esa pausa para darle un sorbo a su copa.

A Lily le hirvió la sangre, una cosa era que se metiera con ella y otra con su pequeño, sin embargo todo ademán quedo frenado por el repentino movimiento de Elis que se colocó frente a su enemiga.

.- Esa nariz es nueva supongo, la que yo recuerdo aun estaba torcida por mi codo.- en los ojos de la mujer brilló un deje de miedo.- De todas formas.- la castaña cruzó los brazos alejándose con una sonrisa burlona por la reacción de Jonson- Se ve que no es lo único nuevo que tienes.- Sus ojos se posaron sin ningún descaro en los senos de Tifany.- Seguramente producto de tu primer amorío con ese hombre casado, ese del que tanto oímos hablar cerca de la graduación.

Lily se colocó a su lado en la misma actitud. En los ojos de ambas brillaba un filo especial que solo dejaban relucir cuando estaba en modo de guerra.

Es que si bien estas amigas eran buenas personas, no podían con sus genios.

.- Debe ser el mismo al cual volviste loco pero que aun así no dejó a su mujer por ti.- Tifany intentando parecer indiferente, sorbió algo mas de champagne. – No te preocupes, pasa, toda mujer debe saber que los hombres casados nunca dejan a sus esposas.

.- ¿Por qué lo harían? Con sus esposas tiene confort, seguridad, ellas son ese pilar que la mayoría de los hombres heterosexuales buscan.- aportó Lily- Aunque tenemos entendido que él no fue el único con el cual te acostaste y…- en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una sonriente Kalista.

.- Chicas, por favor entren, ya van a servir los pastelitos.- castaña y pelirroja cambiaron su actitud al de dos niñas buenas y asintieron al instante.

Tifany no entró enseguida, aun tenía atragantado lo que esas dos "marimachos" le habían dicho.

**Del otro lado del ****salón, al lado del mini bar.**

.- Deja de tomar así, si hasta Harry se alejó por la peste que ya traes dentro de la boca.- Protestó Remus. Sirius no le hizo caso y dio otro sorbo importante al ron.

.- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! Mi padre es un infeliz, después de todo lo que hice por la fortuna de la familia.- apoyó fuertemente el vaso produciendo un ruido que no bastó (por suerte) para llamar la atención de los demás invitados.

.- Ya, no recibirás la herencia que te toca pero eres rico de todas formas.- quiso hacerlo entrar en razón. – No es para que te pongas así. Trata de tomarlo con calma, emborracharte no servirá de nada.

Remus estaba al tanto fue el primero en enterarse, su moreno amigo había puesto el grito en el cielo en cuanto atendió el teléfono no hacia más de dos o tres horas atrás.

.- ¡Pero no tiene derecho! Esa herencia me corresponde tanto cómo a Regulus y solo por que…- nuevamente el ron recorrió su garganta.- Pero no, él esta en pareja, es un ejemplo a seguir, "por que no has traído a ninguna chica, Sirius…"- imitó recordando las palabras de su madre, con esta actitud aristocrática y tan desagradablemente escudriñante. El castaño negó lentamente cerrando los ojos.- ¡Malditos sean! Es mi vida, y mi idea de estar con alguien no es precisamente casándome.

El castaño se adelantó unos pasos, en ese momento entraba por la puerta una seguidilla de chicas con carritos llenos de dulces.

.- Entonces tendrás que pensar cómo Black.

.- ¿A que te refieres?- Remus se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa entre tímida y presumida entrecerró los ojos.

.- Engáñalos y consigue la herencia. Una vez que ya la tengas en tus manos harás lo que quieras.

El ojigris se quedó estático unos momentos hasta que la voz salió nuevamente por su boca.

.- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Moony?

En los sillones, Lily intentaba que Harry se mantuviese quieto pero no había caso, el pequeño Potter era un amante de los dulces y al verlos (por que él era pequeño, no tonto) recordó lo bien que sabian.

Era una de las razones por la cual le encantaba ir a lo de sus abuelos.

Estiró su brazo tratando de tomar uno de los pastelito, interfiriendo con una de las chicas que estaba sirviendo café.

.- Harry.- Retó su madre.

.- De tal palo tal astilla.- recitó Tifany con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.- Se ve que el amor por lo dulce es genético.

Kalista, ni lenta ni perezosa captó el mensaje enseguida y con voz sorprendida, preguntó:

.- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

A Lily le hubiese encantado decir: desgraciadamente. Pero no lo creyó conveniente debía un mínimo de respeto a la abuela de su hijo y a Remus cómo para soltar semejante cosa.

.- Si.- contestó la morena al ver que la pelirroja no dirá palabra.- Fuimos a la misma preparatoria.

.- Oh, mira que pequeño que es el mundo.- Sirius y Remus llegaron en ese momento, por lo cual la cara de sorpresa fue el desencadenante de la pregunta del primero.

.- ¿Por?

.- Ellas se conocían desde antes.- contestó Kalista.

Ambos se sorprendieron. James y su padre cerraron la puerta, ahora ya todos estaban para poder tomar ese último café.

.- Aunque no hablábamos mucho.- aportó de la nada la mujer.- Verán, Lily era algo callada.

Elis carraspeó al sentarse al lado de su amiga.

.- No es que fuese callada, simplemente no hablaba con todo el mundo.- justificó, ambas mujeres se miraron echando chispas. La castaña sabía perfectamente que quería hacer, así comenzaba y a medida, sin que pudieran percibir, ya estaba hablando pestes inocentemente cómo si informase de algo banal.

.- Pero había veces se pasaba de tímida- espetó con una risita intento de compinche. – De todas formas…

.- Hablaba con personas que valían la pena, esa es la diferencia. **Más** no es **mejor**.- para este entonces todos los que estaban ajenos a esa discusión disfrazada de rota conversación se dieron cuenta del tono de ambas.- Me explico, ella era la niña popular. Muy talentosa por que negarlo.

.- Gracias querida. -

.- De nada.- ¡AY! Pero a mi me dolería tener la boca sonriente de esa forma y con los dientes tan apretados.- ¿Aunque estar tan rodeada de tantas personas no te hacia sentir algo sola?

.- Para nada, era placentero y gratificante tener tantas personas que me quisieran.-

James, que para este entonces había decidió interrumpir vio su cometido detenérseles al sonarle el móvil. Se disculpó levente y salió del salón.

Lily que a pesar de estar en esa discusión se daba el tiempo para prestarle atención a su hijo y al padre de este, notó obviamente la llamada. No era que fuese a molestarle una simple llamada.

Si fuese una de esa categoría. Por que Lily Evans estaba segura de que no era así, el joven Potter desde hacía días que recibía llamadas las cuales y por alguna extraña razón NO CONSTESTABA DELANTE DE ELLA.

¿A poco se creían que la pelirroja no se daría cuenta?

Ya, yo tampoco lo creí, pensaba que estaba mas preocupada por los tres kilos que ganó desde el cumpleaños de Thomas (el pasado Sábado anterior) pero estas cosas pasan al parecer.

Su intuición le decía que algo escondido había, por lo cual dejando a Harry en el regazo de su abuela se levantó con claras intenciones. Esa noche le preguntaría con quien hablaba.

¿Metida ella? NO, velaba por la seguridad de su pequeño, si James tenia una _novia _(cosa que no dudaba, después de todo era James Potter) ella debía conocerla no podía arriesgarse a sufrir otra metida de pata cómo con Alison.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo oyó sus risas desde que dobló para dirigirse al hall.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_No es que no entienda nada, tampoco soy un tonto.__ Con los años que llevo de vida me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas._

_Las bolitas peludas son quisquillosas y se comen cualquier cosa que yo tire al suelo a menos que sea algo verde; mi mami adora que juegue con su cabello; mi papi se ríe cómo loco cuando intento ponerme sus anteojos y sé, obviamente, cuando ambos están enojados._

_No es que ahora lo estén conmigo, pero el viaje de vuelta a casita no es muy bonito. Tía Elis no vino con nosotros, creo que no llegó a correr el automóvil cuando papi aceleró tan de repente ante en grito de mami._

_Tendré que pregu__ntarle a Hermione que significa la palabra imbécil._

.- No deberías ir tan deprisa- objetó Lily desde el asiento del copiloto. El joven de anteojos frenó repentinamente, con suerte, por que por aquellas carreteras no había mucho transito a esa hora por lo tanto las ruedas rechinaron en el silencio de la nada.

.- ¿Por qué no conduces tú?-

_Ay no, otra pelea. Papi debería __saber cuando no responder, mamá no se siente bien peleando con él, sobre todo por que siempre termina llorando aunque papá no la vea._

_No lo entiendo, todo iba bien. La abuela me tenia en sus brazos y ella huele muy __rico siempre, además de que todo el tiempo me da cositas para que coma. Tía Elis hacía unas extrañas muecas a la vieja fea que estaba en frente suyo mientras que mi tío Remus sonreía nervioso al lado de la vieja._

_Estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo cómo: déjalo, no sigas, pero al parecer esa señora además de fea era sorda por que la continuó. Me alegró que Tía Elis le tirara agua en medio de la cara, aunque luego de eso tuvo que levantarse e irse._

_Yo vi mi oportunidad y me escape, me encanta estar con mi abuela, ya lo sé, pero tenía que saber que estaban planeando mis padres, generalmente cuando se van a hablar solos es por que planean llevarme con ese señor que siempre me pincha y me da de tomar cosas feas y con gusto a tierra y cosas verdes._

_Porque la tierra es rica,__ con Ron lo comprobamos, no será lo mejor del mundo pero es pasable._

_Ahora, que tenga gusto a cosa verde igual a las que mamá sirve para la cena generalmente, NO._

_Puag._

_Aun __así me costó encontrarlos, los pasillos de la casita de mis abuelos son muy largos, por eso, los encontré de casualidad cuando estaba tomando mi tercer descansó._

_Menos mal que no se me dio por subir las escaleras._

.-Deja de sentirte victima, estas enojado por que sabes que tengo razón. Te has puesto cómo loco cuando llame de manera despectiva a la joven con la que estabas hablando. Que iba a saber yo que realmente era algo importante para ti.- Silencio. Lily tenia razón, si hubiese sabido que la chica con la cual hablaba James era alguien importante para él jamás se hubiese atrevido a insultarla o insinuar algo indecoroso de su persona.

Pero claro, a James se le estaban dando los misterios y secretitos tan bien no podría haber sospechado nada más que no fuera la idea de otra novia más en la larga lista.

Tras ese silencio, el joven Potter puso el automóvil en marcha nuevamente.

.- Ella es importante para mi, yo no quería que…-

.- Si, me di cuenta que es importante.- Lily dio vuelta la cara dándole a entender que estaba más que ofendida.- Pero agradecería que la próxima vez me des algún tipo de señal, creo que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente cómo para tener ese tipo de confianza.

.- Lily, no era mi intención…-

.- Nunca es tu intención, James.-

_Uh, eso me dolió hasta a mi. Mami esta molesta en serio, mas que molesta, desilusionada._

_Ya sabia que esa para la me iba servir de algo algún día. Menos mal que le pregunte a Hermione que significaba._

.- No sabía que te iba a molestar tanto.-

.-….-

.- Lily- De vez en cuando James desviaba su mirada del camino, pero lo único que encontraba era la larga cabellera de ella a medio amarrar.

.- ¿Qué?-

Tal vez se arrepentiría de decirlo, pero le estaba quemando la lengua. Lily estaba sufriendo unos picos de cambios continuos en las últimas semanas. Era como abrir una puerta en un circo y no saber lo que se podía esperar.

.- ¿Estas celosa?-

Ella no se giró ni dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, lo suficientemente eternos para que la esperanza inconsciente se posara en James, sin embargo, aun sin mirarlo y contemplando las luces de la ciudad cercana espetó.

.- No- Seco, contundente, cerrado y sin vida. Cualquier tipo de anhelo fue apagado por ese pequeño soplo que alimentó aquella palabra.

No se habló más, no por lo menos en parte del trayecto. Lily aun no quería admitir ante si misma que la curiosidad que sentía por aquella mujer de gran importancia en la vida del padre de su hijo le estaba mordiendo los nervios de punta a punta. Por que era mejor pensar que era toda una cuestión de molestia por sentirse apartada en algo tan importante como las relaciones que pudiese llegar a tener Harry de revote. Por que todo se reducía a negar, de alguna u otra manera, y bajo cualquier circunstancia, que esa presión en el pecho no era otra cosa que catarro mal curado mezclado con algo de curiosidad poco saciada.

.-¿Cr..crees que Sirius y Elis estén bien?- indagó el muchacho solo por curiosidad y para cortar ese silencio torturante.

.- Supongo- No, definitivamente la pelirroja NO quería hablar.

**En esa misma dirección pero unos cuantos kilómetros ****detrás.**

.- ¡TEN CUIDADO!-

.- ¡Deja de gritarme!- Elis puso segunda nuevamente, nerviosa por la interrupción de su jefe. Conducir un auto ultimo modelo no era muy difícil pero para una persona que toda su vida estuvo acostumbrada a autos comunes, ese fuera de serie (hecho y modelado exclusivamente para el mayor de los Black) era algo complicado de adaptarse rápidamente.

Sirius a su lado en el asiento del copiloto chistó hastiado observando el paisaje pasar.

.- No tenias por que traerme, puedo solo.

.- Seguro, con todas las copas que traes arriba podrías conducir sin romperte tu aristocrática cara contra un árbol.

.- De seguro, no es la primera vez que vuelvo a mi departamento con este estado.-

.- Entonces debo decir que eres un asesino en potencia, como se te ocurre conducir con ese porciento de alcohol en la sangre.-

Silencio. Punto para Elis.

.- No es el tema.- Sirius volvió a chistar intentando escapar de esa pequeña derrota.- Además, si hablamos de comportamientos embarazosos el tuyo en la casa de los Potter fue decadente ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

.- No eres nadie para juzgar mis actos esta noche. Esa maldita vieja me la debía, agradece que no le rompiera la nariz de nuevo.

Silencio. Se detuvieron en una intercesión dejando pasar unos cuantos camiones.

El joven que hasta ese momento no se había dignado mirarla más de dos veces, con voz algo curiosa y hasta asombrada, preguntó.

.- ¿De nuevo?- Elis movió sus dedos nerviosos sobre el manubrio y con su mano libre volvió tocar la palanca de cambio acelerando.

.- Hace unos años, nada de que preocuparse. Los huesos rotos no llegaron a dañar su cerebro, en teoría (personal) por que su cerebro debe ser del tamaño de una uña y cómo es medio nómade en ese momento no estaba en la parte frontal.- explicó sin retirar la vista de la carretera.

Quiso, pero no pudo, trató, pero no salió. Sirius largó una carcajada tan estruendosa que el conductor de un auto al lado del suyo le miró algo extrañado.

.- Tu…golpeando a…- no había manera, si de milagro pudo articular aquellas palabras entre risa y risa.

.- No es gracioso, pero ya que estamos, dile a tu amigo que se cuide, esa mujer es de mala vida. No conozco a nadie que haya querido y dudo que se haya acercado a tu amigo mas que por su dinero y apariencia.

.- No te preocupes por Remus, sabe cuidarse-

.- Me imaginó, tanto que se junta con ella.-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- Te lo dije.- Si a James no le salió el tic fue nomas por que tenia demasiada ira acumulada como para dejarla salir por una simple acción.

.- Llamemos al service.-

.- ¿A las dos y media de la mañana?- Lily se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del automóvil.

.- ¿Qué haces?- haciendo lo mismo, James la siguió. Harry que en el momento de percance estaba medio dormido, miraba todo con ojos empañados.- Esperaremos…

.- ¿Dónde esta la rueda de auxilio?-

.- Ni se te ocurra ponerte a…- Tarde, Lily al no obtener respuesta había divisado sola en donde estaba la misma rueda. Sacando lo necesario siquiera se gastó en contestarle las protestas.

.- Es tarde para que te pongas a hacer eso.-

.- Sostén esto.- le dio una linterna- y enfócame…-

.- ¿Por qué no escuchas?

.- Por que se hará muy tarde hasta que vengan los del service y ya quiero ir a casa.-

James suspiró, no la haría cambiar de parecer.

.- Deja que lo hago yo.-

.- ¿Cuantas veces has cambiado la rueda a tu vehículo?- espetó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

Tomó por sorpresa al muchacho que tambaleó la linterna.

.- La luz.- Se quejó ella.

.- Bueno, dos veces.- Mentira, fue una sola y no llegó a cambiar todo por que los de la grúa alcanzaron a terminar con el trabajo.

.- Yo cuarenta y seis- con tono orgulloso terminó de quitar el último tornillo antes de asegurarse que el auto estaba bien apoyado para que no hubiese accidentes.- Mi automóvil es un desastre con los neumáticos y…-

.- Te dije si querías uno para tu cumpleaños.-

.- Lo sé, pero ese es el primer transporte que pude comprarme por mis propios medios le tengo demasiado cariño además te debería dinero y no tendría con que pagártelo.

.- Sería un obsequio.-

.- James…- la voz de Lily sonó a que estaba haciendo fuerza por un momento.- Se puede regalar un peluche, una heladera, una mesa o un jarrón. Como mucho un pasaje a unas mini vacaciones pero NO un automóvil.

Sera cabeza dura.

.- ¿Y si es para Harry?

.- Sigue siendo un auto y sigue siendo un NO regalo.- la conversación se cortó, Lily necesitaba ayuda para quitar la rueda y James como tenia algo más de fuerza le auxilió. Cuando hubieron terminado de colocar la nueva, Lily soltó un suspiro, limpiándose la frente.

La rueda de esa 4x4 era mucho mas pesada que el "globito intento de", de su auto.

.- Ya esta. ¿Ves? Tardamos menos de quince minutos y ya podemos irnos. Aun estaríamos esperando a la grúa.-

.- Si, si, si, ya- James cargó con alguna de las herramientas, guardándolas en la parte posterior de la camioneta y sin esperar que Lily terminara de colocar los trapos que utilizaba para limpiarse las manos, se adelantó a subirse.

En el asiento de atrás, Harry había conciliado el sueño nuevamente.

.- Tiraste todo así nomas.- Se quejó desde fuera. El joven rodó los ojos.

.- Ya déjalo, lo acomodare otro día. ¿No es que estabas muy apurada?-

.- Si pero… ¡ay!- no fue muy fuerte, pero tampoco lo suficientemente débil como para que James no lo escuchase.- Demonios.

.- ¿Qué paso?- la pelirroja abrió en ese instante la puerta y se sentó con la mano derecha apretada en un manojo de trapos medio sucios.

.- Nada. ¿Tienes papeles descartables?-

Sin esperar respuesta se fijo por su cuenta en la guantera encontrando un paquete a medio terminar.

.- ¿Estas bien? Déjame…

.- Vamos, estoy bien, sólo fue un corte.-

Convengamos que las laceraciones, quemaduras y o cortes nunca son "nada" duelen, sean grandes o pequeños, por que los muy malditos no se fijan en su tamaño y es así como un moretón diminuto y apenas visible molesta igual o mas que uno con forma de Isla Galápagos.

Así pues, los cortes grandes sangran mucho, pero no me dirán que no es mas molesto cortarse un dedo o ente los dedos con un papel. Joder, que a mi me ha pasado de ambas formas y me duele muchísimo mas un mero papel que una tijera.

A lo que iba, y sin dar mas vueltas, el concepto de Lily sobre: "nada" es bastante mas distorsionado que el del mundo en general, según la conveniencia (miento, pasa con todos.) No es que tuviera la manito cercenada, pero la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de la lastimadura era de considerar y el dolor latente como si tuviese la zona palpitándole y quemándole al mismo tiempo no era agradable en lo mas mínimo.

De todas formas, como una mujer con orgullo mas mañoso que otra cosa, logró llegar a su departamento.

El problema vino a los segundos, cuando intentó mover la mano para abrir la puerta. James es despistado, pero cuando estaba preocupado la cosa cambiaba y como yo, sospechaba que ese "nada" escondía mucho más de lo que significaba realmente.

.- Déjame ver.- Se negó y haciendo un esfuerzo se bajó. Obviamente no se pondría a sacar a Harry, dejaría que James lo hiciera.

Su moreno acompañante no dijo nada, simplemente bajó a su hijo y la siguió, de alguna forma lograría averiguar lo que pasaba.

Su oportunidad llegó en la puerta del departamento, Lily tocó timbre en vez de abrir.

La misma se abrió dejando paso a un dormido Thomas.

.- Bue..n..s notes- la pelirroja sonrió medianamente algo avergonzada por despertar a su amigo, sin embargo James tomando ventaja se adelantó entregándole a Harry a Thomas en tiempo record, tiró de Lily hacia fuera y cerrando la puerta.

.- En un rato volvemos.- Fue lo único que logró escuchar el pelirrojo. Harry en sus brazos se movió aun profundamente dormido.

Ya, sus cosas tendrían que hacer pensó para si rascándose la cabeza y llevando a su sobrino a su cuna.

Lily por su parte, que ya se encontraba pisando nuevamente el ascensor, reprochó visualmente a James por esa conducta errante.

.- ¿Qué haces?- escapó de sus labios.

.- Llevarte a la guardia.-

.- ¿Qué? Si no tengo nada, deten…-las puertas se abrieron y James nuevamente tironeó de su brazo sano sacándola de allí.- ¡Déjame ir!

.- Iremos al hospital y punto.- Lily no pudo más que callarse y dejarse guiar, en el momento en que los ojos de él chocaron con los suyos pudo notar la molestia, determinación y veracidad de esas palabras.

**A unos cuantos, cuantos, cuantos, kilómetros de ahí. **

.- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

.- Por que tenía ganas de ir al baño.-

Elis cerró los unos momentos nomas para aminorar el pequeño dolor de cabeza que le producían las lámparas de larga vida y bajo consumo típicas de los 24 horas.

Sirius a su vez se llevó una taza de café a los labios, saboreando y disfrutando el liquido que le venia como anillo al dedo.

.- ¿Y por que acepte?- No es que Elis tuviera algo contra las estaciones de servicio, pero no le gustaba ser el punto fijo de un par de camioneros que parecían bastante amistosos con sus piernas.

.- Por que amenace con violarte o con hacer mis necesidades.-

.- ¿En tu propio auto?- comento sarcástica. Sirius se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía importancia.

.- No hubiese sido un problema, se cambia y listo.-

Silencio y una gota enorme en la frente de la joven.

.- De todas formas, creo que te convenció el hecho de que te violaría.-

.- No podrías hacerlo.

.- ¿No?-

.- No, soy buena en defensa personal.- Sirius le mostró su blanca dentadura algo divertido.- Además, me sentiría mucho mas cómoda dentro del auto tras haberte dejado inconsciente que estar en este momento aquí.

La ceja izquierda del joven Black se elevó por los aires.

.- ¿Por?

.- Por que dos hombres de aspecto: soy camionero y creo que por ello no debo bañarme nunca (cosa obviamente sacada de película y no de la vida real) me están mirando un tanto raro y ni hablar de la dependienta que parece estar embobada contigo y ya van TRES veces que le repito la orden y lo único que me trae es agua.

Sirius cayó en cuenta. Ella que cansada de esperar un servicio digno y mínimamente bueno, se había levantado para buscarse algo personalmente, apenas si tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando sintió que él tiraba de su mano y aprovechando el impulso la sentó en sus piernas.

Imagen bizarra si me lo preguntan.

.- ¿Qué de…?-

.- Shhh, observa.- escondió su rostro en el espacio del cuello de ella, sin ejercer ningún tipo de acción. Señaló al par de hombres que ante esto habían dejado de mirar. – Ves…-

Elis se levantó rápidamente con atino de pisarle el pie antes de irse. No es que a ella le diera vergüenza sentarse en las piernas de alguien, pero no estaba acostumbrada y menos de esa forma.

Sirius realmente no conocía en donde estaban los límites.

Al sentir el aire fresco de la noche se aliviano solo un segundo, ese mismo en el cual al finalizar, escucho la voz del hombre llamándola.

.- ¡Ey! Elis.-

.- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!-

Sirius se frenó repentinamente por lo espetado por ella, como si no hubiese imaginado que una mujer callada como ella pudiese insultar tan naturalmente y con tanto énfasis.

.- Ya, no es para que te pongas así, solo fue una pequeña…-

.- Sé perfectamente lo que fue.- Cortó caminando rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento.- Pero personalmente eso dejaron de hacérmelo cuando estaba en secundaria.

.- ¿Hacértelo?- en la voz de él se notó un deje pícaro.

.- Vamos, lo que hiciste ahí adentro fue _marcar territorio_-Sirius se sintió cómo un perro, pero se calló. De seguro, si llegaba a decir algo Elis terminaría por afirmarlo de una manera que dejaría su vanidad algo magullada.

.-Ya, pero no es tan malo.

.- Si lo es, en primera por que tú y yo solo tenemos una relación estrictamente profesional…bueno, sacando lo de Harry, claro esta.

.- Pero podríamos…-

.- No- Elis sacó las llaves del automóvil poniéndose del lado del conductor nuevamente.

Sirius sin embargo se quedó algo pensativo.

.- Dame tres razones por las cuales no podamos ser algo mas.- No es que quisiera, Elis no era una mujer que le interesara, pero tocaba su orgullo en sobre manera que no quisiera tener algo mínimo con él. Le pasó, si, cuando estaba en secundaria una chica unos dos años mayor tampoco quiso tener una cita, pero era diferente.

Ella lo miró por sobre el techo del auto, firme y sin duda.

.- Primero, eres mi jefe.-

.- Aja-

.- Comparto el padrinazgo de Harry contigo.-

.- Se.-

.- Y tercero, me sigues cayendo pesado.- Sirius que estaba por abrir la puerta de su lado le herró a la manija.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No cabía duda de que ella le sorprendía enteramente y aunque en el primer tiempo esas sorpresas eran constantes a diferencia de los últimos tiempos, James Potter podía dar por seguro de que los últimos descubrimientos que hacia respecto a Lily eran sin duda importantes.

Ahora y mirando en retrospectiva se daba cuenta de por que Lily no se enfermaba.

No era solo el hecho de que se cuidaba muchísimo sino que…

.- Ahora respire profundo- el medico de guarda de ese momento, inyectó en la parte lastimada anestesia. Tendrían que darle unos pocos puntos debido a la profundidad del corte.

Lily respiró lo más que pudieron sus pulmones y cerró los ojos. Con su mano libre agarrada férreamente a la de James, aumentó la fuerza ejercida.

A Lily Evans no le gustaba ir al medico.

No es que tuviera miedo terrorífico, pero el estar en consulta, que alguien la revisara, que le dieran vacunas o demás no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Su parte racional siempre fue la que la obligó a seguir yendo por que si hubiese seguido sus instintos la cosa seria diferente.

Veinte minutos después, ambos salían de allí. Ella algo pálida, él rascándose la nariz en donde el armazón rozaba.

.- Ves que no fue tan difícil.-

.- Como se nota que fue a mí a la que le cocieron la mano.-

.- Fueron cuatro puntos y con anestesia, no puedes decir que dolió.-

.- No, sin embargo la enorme molestia que sentía con el pinchazo de la anestesia fue más que suficiente como para no querer volver.-

.- Ya, pero lo bueno es que no dejara marca-

.- Lo malo es que tendré vendada la mano hasta dentro de una semana y media. Sabes, la necesito.-

James ya no sabia que decir para levantarle el ánimo, era más que visible que la pelirroja estaba muy incomoda, un tanto irascible.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el estacionamiento que estaba pegado al Hospital. Lily miraba de vez en cuando su mano y por su rostro al parecer los medicamentos estaban dejando de surtir efecto.

.- ¿Te duele?- posó sus orbes verdes en él y asintió.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pensabas quedarte con esa lastimadura sin tratarla.

.- Lo iba a hacer, si era estrictamente necesario. No necesito que me retes.- en medio de su molestia olvido el pequeño percance y en un descuido apoyó la mano lastimada para abrir la puerta del automóvil. No hace falta que diga que el grito que pego le podrían poner los pelos de punta a cualquier distraído que pasara por ahí. James que no era lento acudió en su ayuda tomando su mano delicadamente.

.- Ya pasó.

.- Me duele-

.- Ya, iremos a la farmacia a comprar lo necesario e iremos para casa…digo, para tu departamento ¿si?- era increíble para él, pero esa manera tan suave y hasta cariñosa de tratarla no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, por que en si, siempre había tratado de mantener un estilo de distancia con Lily. Pero en esos momentos al verla tan confundida y adolorida no podía dejar de lado aquellas estupideces y ayudarla.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre bajar la guardia frente a ella.

.- ¿Cómo harás con el trabajo?-

.- Tendré que ir, no puedo…-

.-EL doctor te dijo que mucho reposo.-

.- Él podrá decir lo que quiera, pero necesito trabajar.-

.- Pide licencia por una semana y media, no creo que te la nieguen.- Lily no respondió. Esta preocupada pensando en cómo demonios haría esa semana para arreglárselas.- Thomas te puede ayudar con las cosas de la casa y…

.- Tiene planes para estas dos semanas. Unas primas lo invitaron a pasar unas mini vacaciones en Italia.-

.- ¿Y como harás con Harry y todo lo que tienes que hacer?

.- No sé, justamente el lunes que viene tiene que llevar no sé que cantidad de guirnaldas de colores para decorar el salón.-

.- Puedo hacerlas yo.- propuso. Notaba cómo Lily se estaba sobrecargando al recordar todo lo que tenia que hacer.

Ella sonrió de lado.

.- No creo que en tu vida hayas hecho unas.-

.- Siempre se puede aprender, me puedes enseñar mientras te quedas en mi departamento.- comentó segurísimo de si mismo y sin verla.

La pelirroja ni se giró a mirarlo. Ya dentro del auto su media sonrisa socarrona se reflejo en el vidrio.

.- Ni de broma.- contestó tratando de aguantarse la risa.

.- ¿Por qué no? Thomas no va a estar, no puedes hacer todo lo que deberías con esa mano vendada.

.- No pienso ir a vivir contigo.-

Silencio.

.- Si lo harás.- con este último comentario lleno de determinación el típico ruido de motor encendiéndose se hizo presente.

Se veía venir otra discusión más, aunque no estaba seguro de que ese tipo de pelea le molestara mucho. Temía disfrutarla.

Continuara.

* * *

¡Buenas a todos! Me tarde mas de lo pensado, lo sé, siento mucho el retraso, pero en estas semanas mi vida dio varias vueltas y lo que menos tuve fue tiempo. Sim embargo hice todo lo posible para terminar este capitulo. No sé si me quedo muy bien, o si es lo que esperaban desde la vez anterior, quedan algunas cosas sueltas que supongo se iran arreglando en los proximos capitulos, como lo de Sirius y sus problemas seudo matrimoniales y obviamente...James y Lily y sus ganas de seguir negando lo que pasa.

Tratare de encargarme de Remus, se que lo tengo abandonado...qui.

Ya, comenzare a contestar reviews hoy a ver si puedo terminar de contestarlos todos. ¡Muchas gracias por esperar y nos veremos en la proxima actualizacion!

Miles de mini Sirius vestidos de perrito para: Eris Malfoy, RociRadcliffe, J0r, Marion Coleridge, Joslin Weasley, Ceciss, kili Black, Fran Ktrin Black, Lily Evans, Nixi Evans, Sybilla.in.Wonderland, Biank Radcliffe, dianachan, Andromeda no Sainto, Kerly Krum, Silfide, CaRmEn EvAnS, Narcotic.Love, fer-black, cyntia.


	20. Capitulo XIX

Capitulo XIX

Sentada en el borde de la cama acarició con su mano las cobijas notando que eran más suaves de lo que aparentaban, si eso era posible. La habitación a su alrededor decorada con un fino estilo ingles era de tonos sobrios y claros. Las mesas de luz colocadas una a cada lado de la gran cama daban un marco de cierre al vistoso lecho.

Frente a la misma, un espejo grande con amplio marco dorado dejaba ver una parte de toda la habitación.

Sabía que la madre de James había estado por el departamento los últimos dos meses (James se había quejado un poco al respecto) pero no tuvo en cuenta el verdadero grado de cambio que dio la abuela de su hijo al lugar.

Es que ella misma, con todo el trabajo y tras haber hablado con la psicóloga unos meses antes, no había pisado mas el departamento puesto que ya no se necesitaba que estuvieran juntos tanto tiempo como antes. Harry obviamente estuvo descontento y las primeras semanas de dicho cambio lloró, pataleó, gritó y se atrincheraba con su tortuga de peluche en el huequito que había entre la heladera y la mesada (en el caso de del departamento de su madre) en el de su papá la cosa se ponía difícil cuando el pequeño ojiverde se escondía bajo la cama de James.

Lily suspiró al recordar las escenas de su hijo. Definitivamente mediante pasaba el tiempo Harry iba sacando carácter. Era tímido, si, pero cuando agarraba confianza no lo detenía nadie.

TOC TOC

Lily dio permiso y una mujer retacona, con cabello negro y ojos miel se asomó con una bandeja.

.- Se que no quería nada, pero no puede tomar la medicina sin tener algo en el estomago.- la pelirroja iba a responder, pero seria inútil, Nora, como se llamaba el ama de llaves de James, tenia estrictas ordenes de "el señor" para que la cuidara.

Es que el joven Potter, no conforme con haberla llevado a su departamento a vivir por esa semana, contrató a su ama de llaves (que limpiaba dos veces por semana nada más) para que se quedara cuidando de Lily mientras él no estuviera.

Lamentablemente ella se entero apenas puso un pie en la residencia y sus gritos murieron en el mismo minuto que vio a Nora acercársele para darle la bienvenida.

.- ¿Le pongo mas azúcar?- volvió a la realidad y negó lentamente.

.- Gracias.-

.- No hay de que, es mejor que descanse un rato. – Dejó la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa ratona y se fue, no sin antes decir.- Cualquier cosa estaré en la cocina.

La joven asintió y volviéndose a encontrar sola se tiró para atrás encontrándose atravesada en la cama, mirando el techo.

Con lo acostumbrada que estaba a ser ella la que hiciera todas las cosas y andar de acá para allá ese descanso obligado seria mínimamente una molestia. Suspiró, costumbre repetida en ese fin de semana después de varias peleas continuas con James, y cerró los ojos.

Recién caía en cuenta, que a pesar de haber estado con él todo el fin de semana no se había acordado de preguntarle quien era la mujer al teléfono la noche aquella. Era curioso, al principio se había sentido algo dolida, muy dolida (mejor ser sinceros) por el repentino cambio de actitud de James.

Sonreía más seguido, se escondía de vez en cuando para hablar por teléfono. Si bien tenía entendido que Alison era cosa del pasado, cosa extraña por que James era un Don Juan pero cuando ella se había enterado que tenia prometida pensó que a Alison mínimamente debía quererla algo. Que rompiera con ella como si nada y ahora, que esa mujer, esa "amiga" 

consiguiera sacarle esa sonrisa, que Lily no conocía en él siquiera cuando hablaba de su antigua prometida, era de temer.

Debía ser alguien importante, de seguro. Alguien que significó algo en su vida para que se pusiera cómo si fuese un adolescente imbécil.

Y lo peor de todo, de alguna forma, eso le molestaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Tras colgar el saco en el perchero largó un gran bostezo y se rascó detrás de la cabeza notando que el cabello estaba muy largo, en su nuca más. Sus ojos se posaron en la perilla de la puerta al girar mientras que su amigo saludaba con su sonrisa característica antes de dejarse caer en la silla frente a él con total desenvoltura. Notó unas perceptibles ojeras y se extrañó. Sirius no era de tener ojeras nunca. Pocas veces lo vio en ese estado (cómo si un tren le hubiese pasado por encima).

.- ¿Mala noche?- Se arriesgó a decir. El ojigris asintió acercándose la taza color canela que tenía en su mano para tomar algo del líquido oscuro y tan gratificante para comenzar el día.- Debe ser por lo de tu padre ¿no es cierto?

.- Eso y que no encuentro una maldita solución. –

.- Ya te dije cual podía ser una.-

Sirius no respondió de inmediato, le dio otro sorbo a su café, disfrutando del mismo. En el momento que dejó de tomar vio a Remus sacar unas cuantas carpetas, seguramente para comenzar con el papeleo mientras hablaba con él.

.- Si, pero de mucho no me sirve. Muchas de las chicas con las que he estado no quieren nada serio, obviamente las descartamos.- Remus asintió levemente, dándole la razón.- Nos queda la mitad que a su vez, un cuarenta por ciento sería capaz de vender la noticia del plan a la primera revista amarillista que le diera una buena cantidad de dinero. Y al resto que queda la verdad desearía no volver a verla, no entran en la categoría: pienso después hablo.

.- Eso te pasa por salir con ese tipo de mujeres.- comentó su amigo. Sirius bufó irónico.

.- Como si tú salieras con mujeres de otra categoría.-

.- Lo hago.-

.- ¿Cómo esa tal Tifany?

.- Un tropiezo lo tiene cualquiera, además, sacando que de vez en cuando es algo, digamos, lenta, es una excelente tasadora en cuestiones de arte. Sabe muchísimo del mismo, no por nada trabaja en una de las galerías más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos.- El joven Black dejó la taza vacía sobre el escritorio y se volvió a tirar hacia atrás.- Ahora, en cuanto a tu problema, has salido con bastantes mujeres, una debe ser salvable para la "misión".

.- No hombre, no te estoy diciendo que…-

Remus que había dejado de leer unos informes y miraba a Sirius sonrió de lado.

.- Elis.-

.- No, jamás, prefiero quedarme sin herencia.- se exaltó Sirius molesto, tanto que casi salta de su silla.

Remus cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

.- No sé a qué se refiere y la verdad no me interesa, nada bueno puede salir de una conversación común en la que usted esté presente.-

Sirius se giró algo pálido al verla parada en la puerta de la oficina con cara de pocos amigos y con un pila de libros de contabilidad.

.- ¿M…me estabas buscando?- alcanzó a articular su jefe.

.-Si.- cortó fríamente, dejando de mirarlo.- Sólo quería decirles que la reunión se adelantará una hora, el señor Patrick tendrá que adelantar su vuelo a Rusia, su hijo está por nacer y quiere terminar con el asunto de Polsh lo antes posible. – Leyó el papel en donde tenía anotado los que la secretaria de Patrick le había dicho.- Dice que los encontrara en la sucursal siete.

.- Está bien- Remus se levantó.- Gracias Elis.- la muchacha sonrió amablemente antes de dar una última mirada a su jefe, cambiando a una actitud más hosca y cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dejar ambos hombres solos.

.- No ves, me odia.-

.- ¿Eso te molesta?

.- No- Remus guardo un par de papeles- Me intriga.

.- Ya, ya, vamos, que tenemos cuarenta minutos de viaje con suerte.- Sirius lo siguió y para cuando se encontraron con un acalorado James, los tres estaban en el Hall del edificio, camino al estacionamiento.

Le miraron curiosos. Su despeinado amigo dejó oprimir remarcar en su móvil cuando vio que la cosa era completamente inútil. Sirius largó un:

.- ¿Ahora que le hiciste?-

Decir que a James le salió un tic fue poco. La suerte de Sirius para atinarle a algunas cosas y su inexistente tacto lo fastidiaron tanto cómo un portazo de Lily.

.- No le hice nada.- bufó.- Simplemente llamó para decirme que agradece que le haya dejado a Nora, pero que no necesita de compañía constante y que si insisto en tenerla como una invalida se irá con Harry esta noche para la casa de su madre.

.- ¿Pero no era que sus padres viven en otra ciudad?

.- Lo hacen, pero ella es capaz de irse con tal de hacerme la contra.- James abrió la puerta del acompañante en el automóvil de Remus y se sentó.- ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Qué mujer se molesta porque la traten como a una reina?

.- Ya, pero ella no es una mujer, es Lily.- objetó Sirius. Tras la miradita de "cállate" de Remus se apresuró a remendar su metida de pata.- A lo que me refiero es que Lily no es cualquier mujer, tiene más carácter que cualquiera que hayamos conocidos y un leve parecido en terquedad con mi madre.

James sonrió ligeramente, demasiado. Remus presintió que lo hizo más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

El moreno se pasó una mano por la cabeza despeinando aun más su indomable cabellera sin darle mucha importancia a la conversación que Sirius había comenzado en el trayecto a la reunión. Estaba confundido, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida o en gran parte de ella. No por que Lily hubiese reaccionado así, después de todo era predecible. Lo que le tenía preocupado era Marie.

Para los que les interesa saber, Marie fue la antigua mejor amiga de James. No cualquiera, esta era verdaderamente la única amiga, en realidad, fue la única hasta el último año de preparatoria del joven Potter. Ya, Lily se extrañaría al saber que una de las mejores amistades de su contraparte fuese del sexo femenino, pero ver para creer o mínimamente escuchar porque esto fue lo que a mí me contaron.

Marie era siete años más grande que James e hija de una importante mujer de apellido Solaris (la cual jamás se cambió el nombre al casarse con el padre de Marie) dueña de un emporio tan grande que en cada país había mínimamente diez sucursales. Ellos se conocían desde chiquitos, él debía tener unos cuatro o cinco años cuando vio a esa bonita niña de cabello caoba sonreírle y convidarle algo de su helado. Marie significaba una etapa, o una continuación de las mismas muy importantes en su vida, su primera amiga, su primera vez, su primer amor.

Por qué si, James Potter estuvo realmente enamorado de alguien. Era de esos cariños que te pierden en cualquier lugar y te convierten en un literal y completo idiota. De esos que se basan más en la persona interior que en el mero físico.

Y a su vez, ella había sido la primera mujer que le rompió el corazón dos veces seguidas. La primera, al enterarse que se iría a África con su madre para comenzar a manejar el negocio de la familia (era hija única) y la segunda cuando un año y medio después de su despedida se enteró que Marie se casaría con un importante funcionario de aquel país.

Un desastre total, ya, no culparemos a Marie por el comportamiento errático de James con las mujeres, porque no es así, estoy segura. Él ya tenía pasta para no atarse con nadie, pero cuando realmente lo deseaba podía ser muy fiel. La palabra clave está en "desear".

Pero me estoy yendo del tema.

Marie estaba en Londres y quería verlo, estaba al tanto de que había tenido un hijo y deseaba conocer a Harry personalmente. Esas llamadas continuas, ese nerviosismo olvidado le estaba dando mala espina. Estaba seguro de que había erradicado cualquier tipo de sentimiento amoroso hacia Marie pero no podía sentirse molesto e incomodo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Miró el reloj por decima vez en la hora, solo que en ese instante un alivio recorría todo su cuerpo. El trabajo estaba terminado y ya podía irse a casa.

Guardó las carpetas dándole una última mirada para dar por cerrado el tema. Bostezó apenas pudiendo contener las lagrimas típicas del cansancio visual. Tal vez si se daba prisa podía tomarse el último bus que iba directo y no hacer combinación con el metro, aunque lo dudaba, justo ese día estaba estrenando unos zapatos y digamos que sus pies estaban sufriendo del síndrome: nuevo.

Suspiró maldiciéndose a sí misma por no esperar una semana más para ponerse ese calzado, con Sirius de viaje no tendría que ir a tantas reuniones y por lo tanto estar sentada haría la tarea de "estirar" el material de los mismos no tan torturante.

No estaba ni a dos metros de la puerta de la sección, ya con su bolso en mano y mordiéndose el labio inferior maldiciéndose nuevamente pero esta vez por haberse olvidado las banditas en su otro bolso, cuando no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando del mismísimo ascensor salía su jefe con cara de medio dormido y rascándose la nuca (el mismo que dicho sea de paso se había ido cuatro horas antes).

Ambos se miraron sin mucha importancia, por parte de ella porque no quería entablar ningún tipo de conversación, esa misma tarde se había enterado que la Universidad a la cual quería inscribirse subió los aranceles de tal manera que estaba pensando conseguirse un trabajo de fin de semana para poder pagar la diferencia. Era eso o mudarse de departamento, lo cual no era mala idea, solo que no tenía tiempo para encontrar uno, sobre todo uno que mínimamente no quedara a una larga y pesada distancia de centro porque si no, lo que ahorraba en alquiler tendría que dejarlo en los viáticos y así se encontraría en las mismas. Por esto y porque estaba cansada, de sus labios salió un mínimo y respetuoso.

.- Buenas noches.-

.- ¿Qué haces todavía acá?- Elis detuvo el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse y se giró para contestarle.

.- Estaba terminando con la organización de los archivos de Thompson, lo único que queda son los últimos papeles para firmar.- Sirius volvió a rascarse la nuca, y bostezo.

.- No era necesario que te…- otro bostezo- quedaras hasta…- consulto su reloj.- once y media. Demonios.

.- Ya, era necesario, nos vemos, hasta mañana.- antes de que el joven Black pudiera replicar nada las puertas se cerraron.

Elis se apoyó en la pared, los ojos le comenzaron a arder de sobre manera, las luces de ese lugar eran molestas, demasiado. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que el pitido le dio por finalizado su viaje y las puertas se abrieron dándole vista de un hall casi vacío, sólo habitado por la solitaria luz de la recepción en donde los dos guardias de turno la saludaron al verla pasar, deseándole un buen viaje. Ella respondió con una media sonrisa sincera y salió del edificio.

Las calles a esa hora no eran muy transitadas sin embargo al llegar a la parada del bus pudo ver con alivio que no estaría sola esperando el mismo, una pareja y un señor de mayor edad lo esperaban también. Se colocó en su debido lugar, prefiriendo sentarse para no tentar a su suerte y tener una mínima posibilidad de poder sacárselos zapatos al llegar a su casa, si se hinchaban más de lo que ya suponía que los tenía la cosa se veía negra.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando no tan lejos pudo divisar el numero de su autobús. Se alivio, la noche estaba algo fresca y estaba comenzando a sentirse desabrigada. Sin embargo, justo cuando su salvación estaba ya a poca distancia un auto negro y terriblemente conocido para ella se adelantó al paso del bus y se detuvo en la parada.

.- Hola.- Sirius, que al parecer no sabía lo que era exceso de velocidad ni tampoco el hecho de que está prohibido detenerse en una parada, sonrió desde adentro del automóvil.

A Elis le salió un tic bastante notorio aún a pesar de la oscuridad.

.- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó advirtiendo cómo el vehículo detrás del auto negro tocaba bocina por la repentina maniobra del heredero Black, pero a pesar de ello abriendo sus puertas para que los pasajeros pudieran subir.

.-No exactamente, sube.- Elis se lo pensó por unos momentos, pero cómo Sirius venia de la oficina quería decirle algo al respecto del trabajo recién terminado. Suspiró y de mala gana abordó.

No preguntó nada hasta después de pasar unas cinco cuadras, una vez ya acomodada y con el cinturón puesto.

.- ¿Y?- no quiso que sonara tan duro pero su cansancio le podía. Sirius no despegó su vista del camino pero aun así se notó que la escucho. – ¿Hubo algún problema con los informes?

.- No.-

Elis comenzaba a sentirse estúpida, de la nada y sin pensarlo "realmente" se había subido al auto de su jefe perdiéndose el autobús, el último de la noche que la dejaría más cerca. Mejor sería ir buscando el cambio para el metro, pensó.

.- Pero quería hablar contigo.-

.- ¿No podías esperar a mañana?-

.- ¿Dónde vives?-

.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-

.- Vamos, te alcanzo a tu departamento y de paso hablamos ¿En dónde vives?

Ya, no estaba loca, pero una oportunidad como esa no la desperdiciaría, si bien no estaba segura con lo que podía llegar a salirle Sirius recordó que "a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes" y si de alguna manera el universo le estaba dando la chance para que no tuviera que caminar siete calles más de las necesarias, lo tomaría.

.- Sigo estando en lo de mi hermana- se limitó a decir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

No era que Harry nunca hubiese ido por él corriendo, recibiéndole con una sonrisa enorme y tropezándose con la alfombra o con alguna mesita ratona en su camino, lo irreal tal vez radicaba en que Lily estaba allí, casi con la misma sonrisa, aunque denotaba que estaba por mandarle alguna sermoneada por haberla dejado sola con Nora sin previo aviso, sin embargo no sería ahora, no arruinaría la alegría de su hijo y eso también se notaba.

.- Buenas noches.- saludó cómo pudo James aún siendo presa del ataque que sufría a manos de Harry al grito de: abrazo, papi, abrazo.

.- La cena ya esta lista- carraspeó al oírse a sí misma sonar cómo una ama de casa.- Digo, Nora dejó hecho un estofado que por lo que huele esta riquísimo.

.- ¿No ayudaste a hacerlo?- preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

.- No me dejó, intente cortar una zanahoria pero terminó incrustada en la frutera, asesine despiadadamente a una pobre manzana.

No pudo más que sonreír nuevamente, la pelirroja por alguna razón estaba de muy buen humor y él no sería el que la sacase de sus casillas, aunque debía admitir que antes de llegar ya tenía todo un súper argumento para contrarrestar la llamadita de la tarde propinada por ella en donde amenazaba irse a lo de su madre si seguía tratándola como si fuese una _inútil_.

.- Vamos a comer entonces.- Lily negó levemente y Harry corrió hacia ella esta vez.-

.-Pensaba darle un baño antes, anduvo jugando con las macetas de tu despacho apenas llego del kínder.

.- Ya, pensé que a Remus no había podido contener las ganas de llevarlo al parque.-

.- No lo culpes, no todos los días ve a Harry y al fin y al cabo es tu tío.- atajó al pequeño antes de que este tirara con su tortuga de peluche una lámpara, evidentemente carísima.

La preparación para el baño no fue nada complicada, incluso el mismo baño estuvo más o menos pasable, Harry se ponía algo irritado cuando no quería que lo limpiaran pero en esta ocasión se lo veía más que feliz, mucho más de lo habitual.

.- ¿Y cómo la has pasado?- Sus anteojos se deslizaron por su nariz a moverse repentinamente, Harry estaba tranquilo, pero eso no iba a impedir que jugara a meterse al agua de manera medio bestia.

Lily agradeció que el hombre tomara al niño para que pudiese colocarle el Shampo.

.- No tan mal como pensé, pero de igual forma preferiría estar sola en vez de tener niñera.- pequeño gran detalle, él carraspeo algo incomodo al meterse a la boca del lobo sin darse cuenta. Esa pregunta podía dar pie para que ella reclamase algo.

.- Pero por suerte ha servido, nos espera una cena deliciosa.-

.- ¿Insinúas que yo no podría haber preparado algo así?

.- Bueno…- el pequeño aprovechó la distracción y metió la cabeza en el agua quitándose el casco de espuma que tenía en la misma.- No con una mano menos.

.- Los calmantes hacen milagros.-

.- Si, pero si los puntos se abren hay que ir de nuevo al hospital y eso significaría una nueva sesión con señor aguja e hilo.- le pareció que la pelirroja plasmó un deje de lividez en su rostro, pero con sólo dos pestañeos desapareció.

.- Ya.- suspiró- Me quedare si se queda únicamente medio día, no quiero que pierda su tiempo en alguien que claramente puede hacer las cosas básicas.

.- Si hago eso, tendremos que cenar delivey todas las noches. No me hagas citar como testigos a las pobres frutas.- Lily sonrió sin poder evitarlo, lo cual produjo un imperceptible tiemble de corazón al joven Potter.

Carraspeó al recordar algo.

.- Además…-

Ella lo miró curiosa por unos segundos, Harry chapoteaba en un intento vano de que su patito volviera a él desde la otra punta de la tina. Ella sacó la mano puesto que con tanto movimiento y aunque se había remangado hasta por encima del codo, ahora tenía casi hasta el hombro húmedo.

.- ¡Harry!- retó levemente. El aludido la miró con esos ojos verdes, enormes por la felicidad y sonrió, volviendo a su juego momentos después.

.- Lily.-

.- Mmm-

Se mordió el labio, por alguna razón se sentía abrumado.

.- El jueves, vendrá una amiga.- ella detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo miró.

.- ¿Con la que hablaste el otro día?

Hubo un extraño y tenso silencio, roto por los ruiditos de burbujas que hacia el pequeño.

.- Si.-

No sabía en donde meter las manos, Harry no quería dejarse agarrar entonces optó por remangarse el otro brazo, aunque fuese completamente inútil, ese estaba aun mas empapado que el otro.

.- Ya, entonces veré que hacer, seguro Elis…-

James captó al instante lo que ella estaba tratando de decir.

.- No, no entiendes. Ella quiere conocerles, a ambos.- se sorprendió, con la mano mojada colocó uno de los mechones de cabello que estaba molestándole y le observo directamente.

.- ¿Conocernos?

.- Bueno, ella es una amiga desde hace años, y si no ha podido venir a conocerte a ti y a Harry antes fue por su agenda, pero se hizo un espacio. Realmente quiere verte, la note emocionada.-

_Claro, seguro, quiere asegurarse que soy más desgarbada en persona_. Pensó para sí sin ninguna prueba y sorprendiéndose a sí misma por el comentario cargado de ironía.

.- Está bien.- fue lo que salió de su boca. Tomó la toalla dando a entender a James y obviamente a Harry, que el baño había llegado a su fin.

El problemón llegó ahí, cuando quisieron sacarlo del agua.

Su hiperactividad tocó su punto máximo cuando James, al sacarlo de la tina y colocarlo sobre la acolchonada toalla gigante que Lily sostenía, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para atajar al mini ojiverde en su huida hacia donde fuese que fuera con tanta prisa. Aunque no vamos a negar que el joven Potter hizo su intento, algo torpe y que terminó tirándolo al suelo.

Y ahí fue cuando la cosa pasó.

Tal vez los gélidos azulejos calaron en un principio en los huesos de el al contacto, aunque no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentía ella con toda la espada casi apoyada en el mismo, con cara de espantada y con algunos mechones algo mojados, víctimas de los jugueteos del pequeño.

No se movieron, no del todo, no deseaban dejar de sentir la respiración del otro, los anteojos de James revelaron nuevamente y este en un intento rápido de que no se estrellaran contra el suelo (o Lily) los manoteó olvidándose que sus manos eran un eje de apoyo, lo que provocó que cayera más aun sobre ella.

Accidente o no, ahora sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro, en un intento de permiso ante un acto aun no concebido pero si previsto, de alguna manera.

No supieron si se acercaron en forma proporcional, o si el ángulo en el que estaba apoyado James le dio más posibilidades de inclinarse con mayor facilidad, lo que si supieron, o sintieron, era que sus labios en ese momento, se encontraron a mitad de camino de manera inevitable, dolorosamente anhelantes.

Era una descarga eléctrica demasiado intensa como para poder compararla con nada. Sus manos no tan pesadas como antes aunque si entumecidas, con un gracioso cosquilleo, ascendieron en un acto atrevido tomándolo del cuello para acercarlo a sí.

En ese momento no se planteaba lo que estaba haciendo, si fuese bueno o malo, que consecuencias traerían, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la rica sensación plagada de deja vú, ocultas en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos olvidados.

Las manos de él mucho no podían hacer, todavía a los costados de ella sostenían parte su peso para no aplastarla contra la tina, aunque ganas no le faltaban de mandar todo al demonio y posar todo su peso, estaba seguro de que si había forma de embriagarse más con ese perfume que Lily exudaba sería pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

Pero por más que quisiera, tenía que mantenerse sobrio, olvidarse de lo suave que parecía ser ella por donde la mirase, lo bien que oliese, lo tibia que era o lo frágil que aparentara. Ella era la madre de su hijo, esa que no le dio más que dolores de cabeza, la mujer que no temió decirle las cosas de frente y que llegó a golpearlo en una de las ecografías cuando Harry todavía era un poroto.

Esa misma que le exasperaba con los portazos en ese instante confundía todos sus sentidos haciéndolo sentir un completo idiota.

Ella siquiera parecía respirar, aunque notaba cómo su corazón estaba desbocado, tal vez por el bochorno, la vergüenza. El beso no era ni profundo ni mucho menos apasionado, sus bocas simplemente se rozaban en un intento de baile sin ritmo ni coordinación. Tal vez por eso y por el hecho que escucharon un estruendo en el living se separaron sin siquiera poder mirarse, James no tuvo tiempo de quitarse de encima de ella cuando vieron pasar a Mustang a toda carrera con la tortuga de peluche de Harry y a los pocos segundos, al mismo pequeño como dios lo trajo al mundo, con una sonrisa plena al grito de: ¡gatito!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Observó nuevamente a la mujer a lo lejos, en la otra punta del salón y suspiró, dio un último vistazo a su reloj y cerró los ojos cansados. Ya era tarde, lo mejor sería irse, pero si ella no volvía seria medio difícil hacerlo. No quería dejarla sola, no era caballeroso.

Tan metido había estado en sus pensamientos, que se asusto un poco al escuchar caer un bolso a su lado, mejor dicho, sobre la barra. Se giró a mirar a su acompañante y pudo reconocerla al instante. Esa cara no era fácil de olvidar, y mucho menos ese cabello.

.- Un jugo por favor- la joven se sentó a un banco de distancia, y distraída miraba dentro de su bolso buscando algo.

Se lo pensó, pero ¿Qué perdía? Su pareja estaba del otro lado del restaurante y él estaba más aburrido que un clavo, así que mejor tener alguien seudo conocido para no pasarla tan mal.

.- Buenas noches.- saludó cordial. Los ojos de ella se desviaron de su tarea un segundo nomas para comprobar si le estaban hablando y al comprobarlo, sonrió a medias, con aires amistosos.

.- Hola- dejó de buscar en su bolso, intentando acordarse del nombre del hombre que estaba junto a ella. Le costó reconocerlo, parecía un poco más joven de lo que recordaba. – Ehm…¿Lupin, no?

Remus sonrió abiertamente y se pasó una mano por un mechón que le estaba molestando. Realmente tenía el cabello más largo.

.- Exacto. Me sorprende verte en este lugar.-

.- A mí también me sorprender verme acá.- justo en ese momento llego el encargado con su bebida y le dio un sorbo antes de continuar- Había venido para cena con mis padres, pero al parecer se habían olvidado que hoy tenían otro compromiso y por consecuente, me dejaron esperando hasta hace un rato.- rió queda, acordándose de algo.- Después dicen que la despistada soy yo.

.- Bueno…- carraspeó al recordar algo ocurrido hace tiempo- Cuando confundiste el jugo de manzana con el de naranja y los mezclases con sal pensando que era azúcar…

Tonks se llevó una mano a la cara con algo de vergüenza. El que Remus aun recordara que ella hizo semejante desastre en el cumpleaños número dos de Harry era mucho.

.- Despiste mío.- Suspiró- pero tengo de quien heredarlo, culpa a mi padre por haber escupido a la señora de traje.

Lo cosa había sido así: para la ya mencionada fiestecita, Lily estaba atareada en demasía, el departamento de James se había convertido en un salón en donde muchos de los socios mayoritarios habían concurrido con sus familias para festejar al pequeño Potter.

Remus, que ajeno al desastre que había causado Tonks con las bebidas, y entretenido charlando con una de las ejecutivas de la empresa, tomó distraído el vaso que le alcanzó una de las meseras (si, James no escatimaba en gastos).

El aroma a naranja que sintió al principio le debió haber servido para darse cuenta que algo estaba mal, se lo ofrecieron como manzana, pero ya.

Lo bebió de un trago y sin tapujos, aprovechando que la señora Anderson entablaba una fugaz conversación con otra persona. El error fue ese, combinado tal vez con el hecho que las nauseas que lo envergaron cuando su paladar logro descifrar todo lo que tenía ese bendito jugo y su incapacidad de aguantarse. Escupió lo poco que le quedaba en la boca por reflejo, en un acto del cuerpo de no seguir con esa terrible tortura de gustos.

.- Lo bueno es que me perdonó rápido.- aportó él.- Lo malo es que no fui el único en escupir de esa forma.

.- Si, Elis, aun se siente apenada por haber manchado a ese niño.-

Ambos rieron a los segundos al recordar dicha escena.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Para ese entonces la comida ya estaba casi fría pero no importaba. Lily terminó de servirse un poco de carne mientras miraba de reojo cómo James entraba en la cocina. El silencio daba por sentado que Harry ya estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, después de haberse dado el gusto haciéndoles correr por todo el departamento.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, con la sola entrada de James a la habitación el corazón de Lily comenzó a bombear de una manera rapidísima. Intentó calmarse aunque era más que difícil, los ojos castaños de él no dejaron de mirarla, únicamente se distrajeron un momento cuando se sirvió estofado.

No supo por que, por que a lo que a él refería no tenía hambre. Aún así y para sorpresa de ella dejó el plato sobre la mesada y se giró de manera brusca.

.- Yo…- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

.- Lo que pasó- interrumpió la pelirroja jugando con su comida, apenas si había tocado bocado.- No…-

.- No debió haber pasado- soltó repentinamente James sin pestañar, sus ojos ahora clavados en el suelo contaban las líneas de los zócalos intentaban no dejarse llevar y mirarla a la cara, temía por la reacción cualquiera que fuese esta.

Lily se sintió levemente mareada, acentuando el pesar que notó al oírlo hablar. De alguna manera ya sabía lo que vendría, el tono de voz que James utilizó lo delataba. Intentó decir algo, pero sus labios, aun entreabiertos no podían emitir ningún sonido, resultado de la tenue falta de aire.

Había sonado tan duro, tajante, distante. Realmente estaba arrepentido y eso a ella, de una increíble manera, le dolía demasiado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, agradeciendo estar en una posición que le permitía ladear la cabeza sólo un poco así evitar que James viera la expresión de malestar.

Pasaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, solos interrumpidos por el continuo repiqueteo del reloj y los info merciales de televisor de la sala, que Harry tan traviesamente había prendido antes de irse a dormir cómo una última travesura.

Después de pensarlo y darle vueltas a la idea que ya estaba haciendo estragos en su cabeza con un dolor titilante y fastidioso, soltó el tenedor entre sus dedos, más bien deslizándose haciendo un pequeño ruido seco al caer. No diría nada, sería lo mejor. Tomó su plato con manos temblorosas y lo colocó en la mesada. Agradeció en ese momento llevar el cabello suelto y lo suficientemente largo para tapar su rostro.

.- Buenas noches.- saludó él con voz ronca, pero ella siquiera dio indicios de haberlo escuchado y pudo notar con gran pesar, que aquel silencio era más torturador que la pelea más grande que pudiesen haber tenido en el pasado.

Un silencio, que lo dejaba completamente desarmado y confundido, más de lo que hubo estado en toda su vida.

Continuara

¡Hola! Ya, me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado, pero por suerte pude terminar este capitulo, que digamos tuvo un giro inesperado por lo menos para mi, pero como ya se iba haciendo hora de que pasara "algo" entre nuestros protagonistas no lo dude.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo.

La conexión desde la casa de mi mami es medio mala, así que espero poder contestar todos los review sin tanta diferencia de tiempo.

Miles de gracias a todos, pero sobre todo (No hay regalo extra este mes…XD fue mi cumple así que regálenme algo ustedes jajajajaja) A: Sybilla.in.Wonderland, Marion Coleridge, Eris Malfoy, Ely-Barchu, Lily Evans, PALAS, danielablack, NerwenInWonderland, Joslin Weasley, katherinblak, Angelica, fer-black, Evasis, RociRadcliffe, LilyMolly, Naruko, Annie, allabouthim, J0r, CaRmEn EvAnS, mariiana, Andromeda no Sainto, -Lagrima12-, Ahgness Black, Dianachan, Fran Ktrin Black, Vreth Lillmans, Ceciss, kili Black.


	21. Capitulo XX

Capitulo XX

La lapicera, o mejor dicho, la punta de la misma, volvió a repiquetear en la superficie del escritorio. Lily levantó su mirada un segundo y se dio cuenta que una de sus compañeras la miraba interrogante y hasta algo fastidiada por el sonido.

.- Lo lamento.- susurró al darse cuenta y dejó el objeto sobre la superficie. Sus manos intranquilas pasaron a tomar unos papeles que debía hacer firmar.

No era ninguna estúpida y sabía perfectamente que su nerviosismo con gotas enormes de histeria no eran más que una reacción tardía por lo que había acontecido hacia dos noches en la casa de James.

Cómo él le había impedido que se fuera, tomó la decisión de volver al trabajo sin que lo supiera. No se lo dijo, pero esa mañana después de que se llevara al pequeño a la guardería, agarró sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que llegara Nora, se fue. Dejando una simple nota de que saldría.

De esa forma James no sospecharía y no seria capaz de irla a buscar al trabajo para meterla nuevamente al departamento, aunque cómo iban las cosas de secas con él, dudaba que le interesara mucho.

Las cosas habían cambiado y mucho, ese simple beso desmoronó la conexión que ambos levantaron durante esos años de conocerse. Una pared impenetrable se establecía entre los dos con la fuerza suficiente como para que el dialogo mas largo que hayan tenido en esos dos días fuese:

.-Harry ya comió.-

.- Ah, bueno. ¿Hay que bañarlo?

.- No, ya lo bañó Nora y ahora esta durmiendo.-

.- Ah…bueno.-

.- Si.-

.- Entonces-

.-Hasta mañana.-

Definitivamente, no sé ustedes, pero eso mas que dialogo parece monologo y de los malos.

Pero ya que.

Lily por su parte creía que estando fuera del departamento podría olvidarse un poco del dolor de pecho que venia padeciendo desde aquella noche y cómo no tenia a nadie a quien visitar (Thomas aun continuaba perdido en sus vacaciones) y Elis trabajaba sus posibilidades de divertirse un rato eran mas que reducidas.

Debía conseguirse nuevos amigos, alguno que no necesitara trabajar o que fuera lo suficientemente inconsciente como para abandonar uno en cualquier momento.

Suspiró y el reloj marcó las tres menos cuarto.

Su mano herida palpito un poco y se dio cuenta que se había pasado la hora de tomar el calmante recetado. Se levantó y caminó hasta el pequeño cuartito en donde un fregadero, una diminuta mesada y el expedidor de agua descansaban.

Una pastilla, hizo una mueca, sabia muy amargo, pero con la valentía de alguien que quiere que una dolencia se vaya lo mas rápido posible, trago y bebió algo de agua.

Estaba a punto de volver a su lugar cuando se cruzó con Jack.

Ese mismo hombre que hacia varios meses había vuelto a la empresa después de una larga ausencia. Ese mismo que con ánimos todas las veces que podía intentaba entablar algún tipo de conversación con ella.

Jack había cambiado en muchos aspectos, y a Lily le constaba luego de pasar junto a él todo ese tiempo después de su regreso. No es que sintiera nada especial por Jack, dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiese sentido, simplemente pertenecía a un pasado algo lejano.

Cuando todavía ella era libre y lo único que importaba era su trabajo y sus logros personales.

.- ¿No era que estabas de licencia?- preguntó con algo de asombro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, típico de él cuando tenía algo de calor.

.- Estoy, sólo que no puedo con mi genio. Soy adicta al trabajo.- mintió a medias. Jack sonrió de lado, comprendiendo en parte a lo que se refería. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que eso no era toda la verdad.

Lily siempre fue una mujer de mirada penetrante y de ver siempre a los ojos cuando uno habla con ella y justo por ello, cuando no esta diciendo la verdad o dice una a medias se notaba. Su relación anterior terminó muy mal, pésimo por así decirlo. Pero eso no había evitado que al tener que trabajar nuevamente cómo compañeros la cosa no se modificara aunque sea algo.

No es que se llevaran genial, es mas, apenas si se hablaban. Pero la pelirroja ya no lo miraba de soslayo ni ponía los ojos en blanco cuando debía hacer algún trabajo con él.

.- Ah- fue lo que atinó a contestar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El silencio era protagonista de aquella inexistente conversación. La luz del sol, apagada de vez en cuando por las nubes a lo lejos, entraba en el despacho con algo de timidez franqueando las blancas cortinas.

Sirius carraspeó solo un poco, para cortar aquel molesto malestar que sentía al ver a su amigo còmo trapo de piso. A su estilo, obviamente, pero no dejaba de verse fatal.

Su cabello mas desalineado de lo normal daba por hecho que James se la pasaba despeinándose, y eso ocurría solo cuando estaba muy nervioso. Los anteojos de fina montura parecían acentuar de manera misteriosa las ojeras establecidas bajos los ojos castaños.

Estaba al tanto de la situación desde esa mañana temprano, demasiado si se pudiera decir. Lo primero que pudo soltarle apenas James había terminado su relato fue un: _idiota_. Seco, sincero, hasta malvado. Remus tuvo que ponerse entre ambos por que la actitud amenazante de James daba por hecho que no discriminaría al momento de quitarse la frustración y que no dudaría en usar a Sirius como bolsa de boxeo.

.- Y…-

.- ¿Qué?- por suerte, antes de que Sirius pudiese responder, Remus entró cargado con un par de papeles. Suponía que deban estar juntos. Cuanto mas nervioso estaba James, mas curioso estaría Sirius, por consecuente, los encontraría juntos. Y como ambos no eran muy compatibles cuando estaban molestos, lo mejor seria estar en el medio, aunque después le agarrasen jaquecas.

.- El contrato con Jefferson esta terminado. – aportó a la situación. Se sentó junto a su amigo y miró a James con comprensión. Con el paso de las horas parecía más desgastado. Lo más triste es que intentaba ocultarlo.- Únicamente quedan detalles de estilo burocrático de los cuales se encargara Jonathan.

Silencio nuevamente. No era de perder la paciencia fácilmente pero que ninguno de sus amigos hiciera ademan de ayudarlo para cortar con esa tensión le estaba poniendo algo molestito.

Fue en ese instante en que cayó en un pequeñísimo detalle.

.- Sirius.-

.- Mmm- Black apenas si lo miró, estaba entretenido jugando con un clip.- ¿No tienes algo que decirnos?

El aludido negó lentamente, hasta que supo por donde iba la mano. Se acomodó en su asiento lo mejor que pudo y se aclaró la garganta. James no era el único que había hecho locuras en esos días.

La pregunta venia a su desaparición desde hacia dos noches, después de encontrarse con Elis.

.- Tengo una leve sospecha y por que no, un par de informantes.- el castaño agregó para dar pie.- Aunque espero que no sea cierto. No por que no me guste la idea sino por que creo que no funcionaria.

Sirius le miró desafiante sintiéndose insultado. La mayoría de sus ideas funcionaban ¿Por qué esta no lo haría? Además, ya estaba hecho.

James agradecido por no ser el centro de toda esa energía, comenzó a escuchar disimuladamente mientras fingía estar metido en unos gráficos.

.- Bueno…- se rascó la nuca, incomodo. Fue en ese instante en el cual James en una mirada fugas fue capaz de ver la realidad de las cosas.

.- ¿Qué demonios llevas en tu mano?- se le escapó. No podía con su genio, no había forma. Su ojigris compañero sonrió más que nervioso.

.- Adivinen.- soltó sintiéndose mas que estúpido. No podía culparse, no del todo, no podía siquiera decir la palabra antes de que le entrara un ataque de pseudo pánico, menos podría soltarles la verdad de una.

Remus agachó su cabeza negando, incapaz de creer que su amigo hubiese actuado de esa forma tan…impulsiva. James por su parte había llegado a su estado máximo de lividez, reconocía el tono Sirius y lo que se venia era mas que grande. Como si fuese una declaración de Guerra con un enemigo imaginario…aunque con demasiado poder.

.- Dime que no es cierto.- articuló con la boca seca. Black se encogió de hombros en un intento vano de quitarse la frustración. – Sirius…madre santa.

.- No es para tanto.-

.- ¿Casarte sin avisarnos no es malo?- preguntó James con voz fina.

Esto era demasiado, para todos.

La verdad era, que lo que acaba de hacer Sirius Black era más que una locura. Una pendejada de adolescente le vendría cómo anillo al dedo, además, si tomamos en cuenta que por más años que pudiera tener Sirius, su eterna inmadurez en menor o en mayor grado siempre va a darle un aire a irresponsable.

.- ¡No me miren así! Remus ni te atrevas, tú me diste la idea.- el castaño no pudo más que cerrar la boca, aunque no estaba seguro de que su amigo comprendiera la palabra: planeamiento.

Eso era lo que le faltaba a todo eso. Casarse con quien se casase no seria valido ante los ojos de los Black si no tenia un fundamento, el cual debía ser, por demás fuerte. Había veces que el ojigris lo sorprendía con su impaciencia y tendencia de hacer todo: YA.

.- Te dije que consiguieras a alguien, pero ese se suponía que era el primer paso. Mal supuse que debías haberte dado cuenta que después de ese venían unos cuantos mas.- intentó defenderse.

.- ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta? ¿No se supone que mis padres querían a su hijo mayor casado? Ahí tienen, me ate, ya esta.- se notaba que además de nerviosismo lo que tenia Sirius era un fastidio de aquellos. Nunca se imaginaron que pudiese conseguir a alguien tan rápido.

.- Ya, espera. Dudo que te hubieses enamorado tan de pronto.-

.- ¡Por dios, no!- reclamó el centro de la conversación, horrorizado.- Únicamente conseguí a alguien para que entrara en el juego, lo suficientemente maduro como para tolerar lo que se nos viene encima.

.- ¿A quien engatusaste?- indagó James sin tacto.

.- No engañe a nadie, la persona que se casó conmigo esta al tanto de la situación. Pero quien dice que el amor no se compra con dinero esta muy equivocado.-

.- Sirius, habla claro.- cortó el de anteojos. Remus se mordió el labio inferior presintiendo lo que se vendría.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente presente.

.- Bueno…- miró de forma aleatoria a ambos.- ¿Elis Brox les suena?

Tengo entendido de que a Sirius hay neuronas de madurez que le fallan muy seguido, por que esto que escuche y que plasmare a continuación dan razón a mi afirmación primera.

Sirius mantuvo una larga conversación con Elis, tediosa, más que nada. Al llegar al departamento de la misma se sentaron y bebieron café. Y digamos que la cosa se puso pesada por que Black no sabía como plantear la situación de una. Jamás había tenido que pedirle algo a una mujer, sobre todo a una tan complicada cómo Elis.

Lo soltó todo de una cuando ella, cansada, espetó un: Al grano que tengo sueño.

La pregunta fue, en concreto: ¿En donde esta tu hermana?

Ya, ¿por que habría de costarle tanto algo tan simple como conseguir la dirección de Vanessa? después de todo, él había tenido cierta afinidad con la misma, pero el problema surgió cuando buscando en su agenda, la misma constaba con la antigua dirección.

Vanessa, una de sus más congraciadas e inteligentes "compañeras" de ratos, era una mujer exitosa, con cultura y estilo. Sofisticada y recatada. Esa clase de mujer era la que estaba seguro sus padres aceptarían sin ningún problema. Su carácter era maravilloso, era decidida y arriesgada.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

De todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida ella fue una de las que mas le marcó en ese sentido.

La intrépida Brox podría convencer a sus padres y dar vida a la farsa que estaba planeando para que no le quitaran lo que le correspondía por esfuerzo y sudor. Si bien la familia Black siempre había sido adinerada, gracias a los manejos de Sirius y sus grandes inversiones, habían cuadruplicado su fortuna desde que él había comenzado a ayudar en las empresas cuando tenía diecisiete años.

El dinero le correspondía, aunque, digamos que todo esto lo hacia por orgullo. De alguna manera ellos siempre lograban salirse con la suya y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a que ocurriera.

Sabia que proponerle matrimonio arreglado a Vanessa funcionaria de alguna forma por todo lo anteriormente nombrado. Ella era lo suficientemente calculadora como para hacerle frente a su madre, que bajo de ese semblante de señora callada y autoritaria se ocultaba alguien mas domínate y desagradable, por lo menos para Sirius.

Walburga Black era, por sobre todas las cosas, una estratega, y que mejor que tener de aliada a una de su misma calaña en ese sentido para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

Pero algo no funcionó. Vanessa no aceptó.

Cosa que Elis ya le había advertido y que él tercamente no tuvo en cuenta. La hermana menor de su posible esposa, con cortas palabras, secas y verdaderas le trató de hacer entrar en razón. Pero cómo sabemos, Sirius no es de escuchar mucho, por lo cual, arrastró a Elis hasta el otro lado del mundo (Estados Unidos) para que le ayudase a encontrar a su hermana y en lo posible, intentar convencerla.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales, Elis no había ido a la oficina ese día. En menos de dos días, había viajado atravesando el océano Atlántico, buscado a Vanessa y tenido una larga conversación con ella.

Y no es que a Elis le encantara la idea de tener cómo cuñado a Sirius, pero éste en un arranque de persuasión le había propuesto ayudarla con el primer pago de la universidad a la cual quería asistir, no pudo más que dejarse dominar por ese bichito de la oportunidad inconsciente. Es ilógico, lo sé, hasta yo cuando lo oí no podía créelo, Elis, la chica firme e incorruptible estaba haciendo un trato con el diablo, digo, con Sirius.

Pero ya. Supongo que sus razones tendría.

A lo que iba. De regreso, en medio del aeropuerto Sirius había tenido otra "gran" idea.

Allí mismo elegiría una chica y se la llevaría a Inglaterra. Suena loco y es desquiciante pensar que un hombre de su edad tan cerca de los treinta pudiera siquiera imaginar que algo así funcionaria, y eso es exactamente lo que formuló Elis en su cabeza. Su paciencia duró muy poco, sobre todo cuando le vio entrar en acción a punto de proponerle matrimonio a una cualquiera muy bonita que parecía que recién arribaba.

Palabras cómo: Estás loco, no seas chiquilín, ella es más grande que tu madre. No te comportes como un imbécil. Salieron a los tropezones de la boca de ella al verlo hacer el ridículo de esa forma (aunque mas de una de las que habían recibido la propuesta no lo dudarían en aceptar, Sirius podrá comportarse cómo un crio en ocasiones, pero nadie negara que fuese muy guapo.)

A lo que Black, contesto con un simple: ¿Y que quieres que haga? Déjame en paz, cuanto más rápido termine con esto, mas rápido estaremos en suelo Ingles.

Para que. El tedio de Elis, y su ya agotada paciencia dieron cómo resultado que acalorada y con ganas de ir al baño a lavarse la cara por que el sueño la estaba matando, soltara un: Si tanto te preocupa conseguir una maldita esposa, y si eso solucionaría el problema de que estemos parados como dos idiotas en un país extranjero, entonces hasta yo seria capaz de casarme contigo.

Lo que vino a continuación fue lo que la descolocó dejándola a merced de Sirius, el cual no tardó en tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla aeropuerto afuera para conseguir una capilla.

Cuando uno esta completamente segado por la desesperación hace cualquier cosa, y cuando esta confundido, es aun peor.

La conversación en la puerta de la capilla (cuando consiguieron una no muy lejos de donde estaban) fue de lo mas delirante.

.- No quiero.-

.- Pero me lo propusiste.-

.- Estaba bromeando. Ni que estuviese loca para casarme contigo, fue un ejemplo.-

.- Pero dijiste que eras capaz de casarte conmigo con tal de volver a Inglaterra.-

.- Si pero...-

.- Vamos, que no es tan malo. Ambos sabemos que es una farsa de acá a la China, no eres ni de cerca lo que tenia pensado como mujer, ni siquiera una de mentiras- Elis no hizo ningún ademan de esconder el peligroso tic que le salió- Pero la verdad es que tu me necesitas.

.- ¿En serio? Ilumíname.

.- Necesitas dinero, yo una esposa. Saca cálculos.-

.- Es de telenovela, no podría casarme por dinero.- espetó algo asqueada.

.- Pero ni tú ni yo nos amamos, ¿que mejor que un matrimonio que ya desde el principio se sabe que es una farsa?- Elis no flaqueaba y había logrado librarse del agarre.- No durara mucho, solo hasta que estén los papeles en los que me designen a mi cómo unos de los herederos, después de ello no habrá drama.

.- Cómo es que estas tan convencido de que te creerán. No son idiotas, se darán cuenta que no nos queremos, que todo esto es una farsa que…-

.- No si la hacemos bien, mis padres tienen como talón de Aquiles el orgullo, podemos utilizar eso y darles donde más les duela.-

.- Sirius, no tengo nada contra ellos ¿Por qué les haría algo así?- él puso los ojos en blanco con actitud cansina.

.- Ya te lo dije, el dinero no es problema, pagare la universidad, te ayudare con todo lo que necesites…-

.- No me trates cómo si fuese una puta, por favor- masculló con desprecio al sentirse insultada.-

Sirius estaba a punto de rendirse cuando se le ocurrió algo.

.- Esta bien, cásate conmigo, pagare lo ya mencionado y tu me lo devolverás con el tiempo.-

.- No tiene sentido.-

.- Si lo tiene.- se calló un momento al ver a un grupo de personas no muy lejos, observándoles curiosos. Es que era medio raro estar teniendo una pelea justo frente a una capilla.- Tómalo como un préstamo. No soy idiota, se que estas teniendo problemas con tus cuentas y que eso esta a punto de impedirte que termines tu carrera.- ella iba objetar- déjame terminar. Una vez que herede nos separaremos y ya. Me devolverás el dinero como puedas.

.- No tomas en cuenta que casarnos en una capilla no es para nada serio, menos si es a las apuradas. Es como casarse en Las Vegas.-

.- Pero nos dará el tiempo suficiente para planear una boda por civil y eso ayudara a convencer a mi madre de que todo esto es verdad. Son lo suficientemente creyentes como para no ir contra votos en una iglesia.-

Elis no pudo replicar más. Esa pequeña loca adolescente que tenia dentro (y que solía ser) y dejaba salir de vez en cuando atinó a tomar control de sus sentidos y con una sonrisa un poco hipócrita y aún medio perdida por lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensando, logró articular un leve: acepto.

Propuestas de matrimonio eran las de antes si me lo preguntan.

Cuando Sirius terminó de contar todo, Remus no pudo más que negar en silencio y James se dio la cabeza contra el escritorio, dejándose caer esa gran explicación era un peso extra que no podía cargar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminar por la calle no era algo a lo que ella estuviese acostumbrada, sin embargo, después del desplante sufrido hacia un rato, no tenía ganas de encerrarse en un auto. Le faltaba el aire y cómo mucha experiencia no tenía en auto calmarse, supuso que caminar le haría bien.

Tal vez no tomó en cuenta el hecho de que su persona llamaría mucho la atención. No era alguien que pudiese pasar desapercibido con ese cuerpo y ese porte.

Alison sonrió orgullosa de si misma, por que por mas que todos esos don "nadies" se atrevieran a mirarla con ese deseo en los ojos y que ni reencarnando otra vez pudieran tener una oportunidad con ella, su ego crecía petulante tras cada sueño imposible reflejado en sus rostros.

Ella era merecedora de terminar cómo esposa de un magnate, alguien de renombre y con el suficiente porte cómo para llegarle a algo más que los tobillos. Y no estaba de acuerdo con dilema a la que le enfrentaba esa presuntuosa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que era una manipuladora encaprichada? ¿Que sabía ella de su relación con su antiguo prometido para sacar esas conclusiones fuera de lugar? Marie era sin duda una desubicada.

En su despiste no notó que la luz no estaba para cruzar sino hasta que un automovilista molesto tocó bocina lo suficientemente alto para que subiera a la acerca perdiendo un poco de la enorme dignidad que soltaba.

Alison, mujer de la alta sociedad, hizo cómo si no hubiese pasado nada, pero internamente en su fuero, maldecía al conductor. Sin embargo, cuando su cabeza se ladeo un poco, esperando con impaciencia el corte de semáforo logró divisar del otro lado de la calle a alguien conocido por ella y detestado en gran medida.

Lily Evans, con su diminuta y desagradable existencia, hablaba animadamente con un hombre bastante apuesto. Ambos, se encontraban del lado de adentro de un café y por lo visto llevaban allí largo rato por que justo en ese momento el camarero llegó para retirar un par de cosas y dejar otras.

Alison sonrió satisfecha. Así que Lily Evans se veía con alguien…

Muy oportuno.

La luz le dio el paso y ella con más pedantería, cruzó la calle con una sonrisa satisfecha en su hermoso rostro.

Continuara

* * *

¡Regrese! Si, despues de un mes y algo. Lamento la demora, es que empece a trabajar y ando con el tiempo contado pero con las ideas apresuradas. Justo cuando no tengo tiempo la musa se le da por aparecer. No hay caso.

De todas formas, hoy, mi dia libre, pude terminar este capitulo. Como se habran dado cuenta, hay mucho Sirius- Elis. Lamento si esperaban una reaccion de James y Lily, pero me lo guardo para futuros capitulos. Algo que se veian venir muchos era lo del casamiento, pero ya, era obvio lo sé. Era la idea. Ahora a jugar con eso.

Harry apenas si aparecio, pobre, lo abandone, intentare meterlo mas la proxima. Amo escribir sus partes XD.

Ya, me voy yendo. Es tarde y tengo que irme a dormir que mañana toca trabajar nuevamente. Para el que pregunto cuanto falta para que termine, no sé, aun no. Tengo tendencia a dejarlo en 18 capitulos, pero con este me pase y fue por que la historia tomo vida propia y no se podia cerrar con tan pocos caps.

Nos vemos la proxima y muchisimas gracias por su apoyo, lamentablemente no podre contestar reviews, el tiempo no da.

¡Nos leemos!

Grisel

Muchas gracias y miles de entradas para el nuevo Show de los Gryffindor y Slytherin mas Sexies de la historia para: J0r, Alba Diggory-Black, Ely, RociRadcliffe, Ahgness Black, Joslin Weasley, katherinblak, Evasis, pau black, CaRmEn EvAnS, Vanesa-Salazar, allabouthim, Nixi Evans, Fran Ktrin Black, crisalide, Mrs Scorpius Malfoy, lilyy, Lily Evans, Victoria Balck, LilyMolly, Ceciss, Dianachan, kili Black, karlita.potter, Angelica, amymalfoy, Lamister, mimig2.

Antes de que me olvide, subi un fic de Crepusculo, .-. no se si les interese, es un POV.


	22. Capitulo XXI

**Capitulo XXI**

_Yo sé que tu puedes, sólo un poquito más._

_Sisisisi. Así._

_Ahora coloca tu manita hacia atrás y arriba._

_¡Bravo!_

Lily se giró levemente al escuchar los aplausos sinceros de un Harry que la miraba entretenido desde la cama. Aun en la habitación podía sentir el aroma a ducha, sobre todo desde el cuerpo del pequeño que ya estaba listo y preparado para el acontecimiento de esa noche.

Suspiró acercándose a él.

.- ¿Aplaudes los logros de mami, amor?- Harry asintió fervientemente.

_Sip. Me gusta cuando puedes con cositas difíciles._

_Yo aún no estoy a tu nivel, pero de a poquito. Aunque dudo que tenga problemas para entrar en un vestido cómo el que tienes ahora, Hermione me explicó que sólo las niñas usan ese tipo de ropa._

_A pesar de que los hermanos igualitos de Ron dicen que en verano son muy fresquitos por que entra el vientito por ahí abajo._

_Pero no debo escucharlos mucho, tienen ideas demasiado extrañas para mi…o por lo menos lo suficientemente complicadas para llevar a cabo alguna de ellas con mi edad, supongo que tendré que esperar unos años mas o eso dice Ron._

.- ¿Prometes portarte bien hoy?

_Eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a papá. Es él quien no se esta portando bien. _

Harry estiró sus brazos hacia ella en un ademan de querer abrazarla. Lily lo alzó.

.- Ya, sé que pedirás tu comida favorita, pero intenta no usarla como munición en esta ocasión. Tal vez Sirius y Remus te permitan jugar con la comida, pero esta nueva "tía" dudo que sea de esa clase de persona.- Explicó segura de que su hijo a pesar de ser pequeño comprendería sus palabras. Ambos pares de orbes verdes se fijaron en el otro por unos segundos en esa conexión que existía entre ellos aun antes de conocerse cara a cara.- ¿Qué dices?

.- Ezta bien- contestó perdido en el aroma a manzana que desprendía el cabello de su mami, algunos de ellos le hacían cosquillas en la cara.

La situación no era para nada amena, no el hecho tal vez de conocer a alguien tan importante como Marie, sino el tiempo en el que se daba. James y Lily apenas si se hablaban, es mas, la pelirroja estaba ya en su departamento en un arranque de independencia que James no fue capaz de detener por que no era capaz de juntar mas de siete palabras juntas en una oración en presencia de la pelirroja.

No es que se hubiese vuelto (mas) estúpido. Ya, nunca lo fue, pero el hecho era que la situación estaba mas que tensa. Sentía culpa, no por el beso, dios, eso lo recordaba cada dos minutos y entre medio, recordaba los buenos momentos que había pasado a al lado de ella como si fuese espectador de una película de cincuenta segundos llenos de imágenes que pasaban a gran velocidad, pero la conciencia le gritaba que era un imbécil. De esos que solo reencarnan nomas para meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Lily no era la misma, no después de ese beso que juraría había sido pura y exclusivamente su culpa.

Ahora, si me preguntan creo que no tomó dos puntos importantísimos en todo esto:

Lily se dejo besar, y besó. Eso es un hecho.

Lo segundo es que ella también acortó distancias para que el contacto se diera, así que si repartimos culpas los dos están igual.

Sin comentarios.

Lily no era tonta, a pesar de ser medio lenta en cuanto a relaciones. Sabía o por lo menos tenia una lista de por que James estaba mas que arrepentido de todo lo ocurrido, lo malo, y aquí viene su karma, era que ella no estaba arrepentida, no del todo por lo menos

Ya, la relación no era la misma Harry estaba muy inquieto, lo notaba y para colmo de males no podía descargar energías con Elis en una clase de aeróbica por que su amiga andaba de desaparecida del planeta.

Pero volviendo al asunto, estaba al tanto del tipo de relación que tenia y quería con el padre de su hijo.

Con el paso de esos años juntos habían entablado una especie de conexión necesaria para poder educar a Harry de una manera mínimamente sana y sin enloquecerlo. James respetaba muchísimo los limites que imponía Lily así como ella ponía el visto bueno a las comodidades que él brindaba a su hijo.

Eran como el día y la noche, que a su tiempo, sabían como aparecer dándole su espacio al otro sin interrumpir en su tarea.

Tal vez el punto residía en que ninguno de los dos había tomado en cuenta, que en algún momento de todo aquel caos llamado familia, la línea divisoria entre padre y madre había desaparecido. No eran él y ella, ya no, su paso a "ellos" acentuó mas esa unión que sin querer habían fortalecido.

Y por ello Lily se sentía culpable. Aquel beso no era más que una turbulencia desoladora en una relación ya establecida.

No debía sentir ningún tipo de atracción por James, por más que admitiera abiertamente que era muy apuesto. No era lógico.

Él era, a pesar de ser el gran padre que era, el tipo de hombre que jamás seria su pareja.

Aun tenía en mente ese ideal de pareja estable, con un hombre que la respetara y quisiera sin importar las pequeñas imperfecciones o los grandes errores.

Ellos, cómo conocidos, cómo padres de Harry, sabían perfectamente que sus imperfecciones no eran compatibles en esta vida ni en la otra.

Lamentaba, por sobre todas las cosas, hacerle eso a su hijo, Harry percibió el cambio radical de actitud de sus padres, por ello dormía menos y se despertaba llorando, cosa que a Lily comenzaba a preocupar. Su pequeño se daba cuenta y por su bien mental y por el propio, debía exigirse no volver a repetir un error igual. Esa noche arreglaría las cosas con James, o lo intentaría si sobrevivía a la presentación con aquella mujer.

Con eso pensamientos, dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, sintiéndose satisfecha.

Presentía que la noche seria larga o por lo menos, dura.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se rascó la cabeza medio adormilado. Disfrutaba del ruido del mar. Sus compañeras, o mejor dicho, amigas habían salido. Un punto para él.

Desde que había llegado lo llevaron a conocer toda la ciudad, como si fuese la primera vez. De día los monumentos y paisajes, de noche las discos y pubs de moda.

Nada mal, se podía decir que estaba pasando provecho a esas vacaciones improvisadas.

Lo que le ocupaba tal vez, una gran parte de su tiempo era esa pequeña llamada hecha desde el móvil de su amiga Elis. No es que la chica nunca hubiese estado algo histérica, es más, Thomas intentaba no cruzarla más de dos horas cuando estaba en sus días (técnica que aprendió desde que tenia trece años, mismo año que le vino por primera vez a ella y que sin poder controlar su marejada de hormonas lo golpeo "ahí" por una mala broma). Pero volvamos a lo que iba contando.

Elis no solo estaba desaparecida, directamente se había atrincherado en su departamento, incomunicándose del mundo solo para bajar sus defensas cuatro horas antes.

El afortunado: Thomas.

O tal vez no tanto.

Entre llantos, moqueo, el grito que le propinó al vecino de arriba por estar corriendo los muebles sin consideración sobre su cabeza, y una maldición por llevarse puesto el sillón, Thomas no entendió mucho.

Cosas como: estoy loca, mamá seguro va a creer que estoy embarazada, mi abuelo, oh dios, mi abuelo. Hasta ahí se pueden conectar, tienen algo de lógica si se les busca la vuelta, lo que tal vez dejó en blanco a nuestro pelirrojo fueron entre medio de dichas palabras (aunque no en ese orden) palabrotas como: ¡Maldición!, debo córtasela, es un idiota, mejor me las corto yo, la idiota soy yo, la abuela siempre me dijo que los morochos me traerían problemas, ¿Te gustaba la goma de mascar azul gusto extra fuerte?

No me miren así, simplemente me doy a la tarea de comunicarles lo que Elis dijo atropelladamente antes de colgar al grito de: Ya voy…Mi pizza llego, hablamos luego.

Thomas suspiró, sus manos se deslizaron desde el cómodo almohadón de aquel sillón blanco hasta la mesa ratona puesta al lado. Sus dedos estaban por tocar el aparato cuando el timbre sonó.

Seguramente se habían olvidado las llaves, no era la primera vez.

Sonrió de lado, maquinando que decirles como para burlarse sanamente y este pensamiento borró por un momento su urgencia por llamar a Lily para ver si sabia lo que podía estar ocurriéndole a Elis.

Dicen que uno llama con el pensamiento.

A mi generalmente me pasa pero cuando no quiero ver a alguien.

Dudo aun ahora, lo que deseaba Thomas en ese momento, pero al abrir no se encontró con sus conocidas despistadas con esa sonrisa de "ups".

El semblante de Elis era más que serio, sus ojos estaban hinchados y cargaba con solo su cartera. Se la notaba más que desarreglada, como si solo hubiese recogido su cabello en una mala coleta y puesto un saco arriba de ropa de entre casa.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese decir nada, ella lo abrazó con esa fuerza que solo sacaba cuando realmente necesitaba contención.

Thomas se las veía negra, la situación debía ser más que dura y por un extraño que pareciera, presentía que la palabra bizarro se escondía entre líneas.

Ahora solo se preguntaba: ¿Cómo le había hecho para estar en Nápoles a esa hora?

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Por suerte el automóvil no había dado problemas para llegar a aquel restaurante, pero el hecho de que no sabia muy bien la dirección le estaba haciendo llegar tarde a la cita acordada.

Suspiró, quitando el cinturón de seguridad a Harry tomó sus cosas y se dio media vuelta, pudiendo percibir lo que en el apuro de bajar no había visto.

Farolas, de un extraño color bronce, se elevaban linderas a un camino de mosaico hecho con partes de mármol pulido, que ante el brillo delicado pero fuerte de las luces, destellaba como si fuese un camino plateado. En el final del mismo, las puertas, hechas de vidrios delicadamente cuidados, dejaban ver un salón interior exquisitamente decorado, tanto para que Lily, estando todavía a una pequeña distancia de las puestas viera las velas reflejarse en los pisos de roble blanco pulido.

Si hubiese sabido, silbaría, pero cómo desde chica renunció a su sueño de ser silbadora profesional, dejó que un simple: wow, resumiera su sorpresa.

Dudas, muchas dudas comenzaron a pasearle por la cabeza.

¿La dejarían entrar? ¿Iría lo suficientemente bien vestida como para entrar? No es que llevara ropa cualquiera, aquel sencillo pero bonito vestido había salido lo suyo. El peinado, a media cola dejaba parte de su cabello suelto. Pero como el dinero se fue con la ropa, y su cobardía para darse de tijeretazos en la cabeza, las puntas podían llegar a parecer más que desarregladas. Pongamos que todo estos defectitos únicamente los notaba ella, puesto que cuando llego a la puerta principal, un hombre de edad se dio unos momentos para intentar reconocer a aquella bonita mujer.

Y no es que Lily estuviese despampanante, pero si había algo que siempre llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, los mismos que brillaban sorprendidos en ese momento.

.- Buenas noches, señora…-

Salió de su estupor y sonrió amablemente, Harry se movió con curiosidad, observando al hombre.

.- Evans.- completó ella.

.- Oh, por aquí por favor.- con presura se dirigió con un leve movimiento a los dos hombres que esperaban a cada lado del inmenso portón cristalino. Ambos asintieron y en un segundo Lily pudo ver en vivo y en directo que cualquier cosa que se hubiese imaginado momentos antes, no era en nada comparado con aquel salón.

El aroma a hogar llenaba el ambiente. Los candelabros, colocados a distinguida altura, llenaban el espacioso lugar sin dejar recoveco a oscuras. El piso, en increíble dueto con los objetos, daba una sensación de estar caminando por sobre cristales. Daba la impresión que nada estaba fuera de lugar, ni siquiera los comensales.

Las mesas estaban lo suficientemente alejadas unas de otras como para dar ese espacio necesario cargado de intimidad.

Temía no poder caminar por aquel lugar si hacer un ruido extremadamente grotesco, o aun peor, rayar tan exquisita superficie.

A paso algo torpe, pero disimulado, caminó con el niño en brazos. Harry parecía muy entretenido mirando cómo los camareros servían un helado de varios gustos a un niño en la otra punta del salón.

No se dio cuenta hasta tarde, cuando ya veía la cabeza despeinada de James, que sus manos estaban un tanto temblorosas. Harry se lo hizo notar con un disimulado: "cozquillas".

Quería pedirle al mozo que se detuviera, que le diera tiempo para ver si aun estaba tan presentable como suponía o si debía salir corriendo al baño mas cercano para ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias y…

.- Señor Potter.-

_¡Maldición! _

No pudo evitarlo, intento tragar el tartamudeo al verlo pararse en toda su extensión. Aquella noche llevaba traje, como siempre, aunque este se notaba de alguna manera, más formal. Frente a él, una mujer, increíblemente hermosa sonrió al verla.

_No debo fiarme, no debo hacerlo, por ahí es igual que Alison y sólo aparenta…ouch, ¡Harry!_

.- Mami, dezpieta.- murmuró él en su oído, soltando el bretel que había utilizado para llamar la atención de su madre.

Consiguiendo sacar su sonrisa mas conocida, saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

.- Lamento la demora.- objetó. James se acercó a ella, tomando el niño en brazos ante el pedido de éste que le hiciera "upa".

.- No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar.- Marie caminó elegantemente esa corta distancia. El acento francés impregnaba sus palabras.

Lily torció la boca en un mili segundo. No es que tuviese algo contra los franceses, todo lo contrario. Creía que eran portadores de un estilo y porte muy refinados, por lo cual, era una cualidad mas para agregarle a esa hermosa mujer.

.- Lily, ella es Marie.- ya, no hacían falta presentaciones, era mas que obvio quienes eran.- Le estaba comentando cuando fuimos aquella ocación al Parque central, y Harry atrapó una paloma.- Marie largó una encantadora risa.

.- Lo ha sacado de ti James, te encantaban esos bichos-

_A Harry no les gustan las palomas, simplemente las corre por que siempre quieren comerse lo que tiene en sus manitas._

¿Decirlo sonaría muy cortante? No quería serlo, la joven era mas que agradable y no había pizca de doble sentido en sus palabras. Aunque Alison también era igual. Tal vez esta era una actriz más, que por quedar bien con James utilizaría a Harry.

Pensando en esto, y viendo como el anteriormente nombrado colocaba al retoño en una silla especial, se sentó frente a Marie.

.- Te costó encontrar el lugar.- la pregunta, o mejor dicho, la afirmación la sorprendió. Sus orbes verdes chocaron con las de James.

.- Eh, si, no conozco la zona.-

Marie la miró sorprendida.

.- ¿Como que no la has traído James, si es tu lugar favorito?- no lo hizo con mala intención, soy testigo de ello, pero hay veces que las cosas suenan opuesto a lo que uno quiso decirle.

Lily simplemente se limitó a acomodar la servilleta en su regazo, como si la acción fuese sumamente difícil e interesante.

.- Creí que no le gustaría, el estilo ostentoso no es algo que le agrade a Lily.- se defendió él.

_No, claro que no me gusta, maldito mentiroso, lo que ocurre es que como pasó con tus amigos, familia y demás, te da vergüenza presentarme. Me sorprende estar aquí, debe ser por que te lo pidió. Si mi pierna no fuese a chocar con las de ella, te patearía con ganas..._

.- ¿Que desean ordenar?- la interrupción vino como anillo al dedo, la misma había salvado al padre de Harry de un lindo comentario. No es que Lily estuviese borde, nomas andaba medio histérica y no tenia nada que ver con el ciclo pre menstrual.

Estaba a punto de abrir el menú cuando el hombre se retiró tras unas palabras con el joven Potter.

.- Espere...-

.- No te preocupes, James ya ordenó.- comentó Marie con una media sonrisa, como si no le molestara el hecho de que otro hubiese elegido por ella sin su consentimiento.

.- Pero...-

.- No hagas tanto drama (Harry no comas la servilleta) no he pedido nada que no huela y se vea apetitoso. Te encantará. - aseguró al tiempo que le quitaba la servilleta al pequeño que no hacia caso.

.-Y dime...- fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente por segunda vez en la noche. El rostro de Marie estaba completamente puesto hacía su dirección con una mueca de interés.- ¿Como es que aun no has mandado por el caño a James?

_Vaya pregunta._

.- ¡Marie!

.- ¿Qué? Tengo derecho a saber como ha hecho para aguantarte tanto tiempo. No eres una persona fácil de llevar.-

_Eso es cierto._

.- No creo que se lo tengas que recordar- Lily apenas si pudo ocultar su asombro. La familiaridad con la que se hablaban. Era como si supieran lo que el otro diría y a que debía atenerse.- Aunque ella ya tuvo sus técnicas para evitarme, en los primeros tiempos pegaba portazos.

.- Buenos, te dejan estático y algo atontado por el ruido.- asintió la mujer analizando la situación.

.- Y ahora lo que se le volvió costumbre es llamarme por teléfono y desplegar su ira en vivo y en directo.-

_No creo que le tengas que contar todo esto de entrada._

Pero que vergüenza le estaba haciendo pasar, no es que le importara mucho lo que pensaría Marie, pero una cosa es comentar esto con Remus, o con Sirius y otra muy distinta desplegar semejantes confesiones delante de una chica que ella apenas si conocía.

Su vista apenas si se levantaba, tal vez hacía un salto entre su regazo y Harry que en ese momento jugaba con una cuchara.

_Mami no esta bien, no deja de mirarme a mi y a sus piernitas. No entiendo mucho de lo que puede estar hablando papá. Poco sé sobre ese lugar llamado Francia, aunque tío Sirius me dijo que si me portaba bien para mi cumpleaños, uno muy lejano, me va a comprar una casona._

_Deberé preguntarle a Hermione que es eso, y si no la veo a los hermanos igualitos de Ron._

_He de admitir que esta señora tiene bonita voz, pero yo prefiero la de mi mami, aun cuando desafina cantando ene baño. A Gatito no les gusta, él siempre sale corriendo a esconderse debajo del sillón._

.- Jejejeje pero que conteste él entonces.- Harry miró a ambos al escuchar su nombre.- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo tu papá de que no te gusta levantarte muy temprano?

.- Zi.-

_Piénselo un poco señora amiga de papá, ¿a quien le gusta? Sobre todo por que eso significa que me tengo que acostar temprano._

Marie sonrió con cariño al escuchar la respuesta concisa del niño.

.- ¿Y que otras cosas no te gusta hacer?-

_Mmmm esa esta difícil, en general no hay nada que me desagrade, por que me encanta meterme en todos los lugares que pueda, aunque eso signifique que mami tenga que lavar dos o tres veces la misma ropa, o que de ultima papi me compre otra._

.- Comed cozitas vedes, peidnadme, modestad a gatito. El ze enoja si tido colita y me pega.-

.- Ya, pero eso es obvio, ¿a ti te gustaría que alguien te estuviera molestando?-

_Me gusta, no me habla como si estuviese conversando con un tonto, por lo menos a ella le entiendo lo que dice._

_La señora de abajo siempre que me ve comienza con su gugu gaga, pero no sé que significara, tal vez sea otro idioma. Ron dice que puede que sea una mujer del espacio exterior._

.- No. Pedo despez yo le pezto a july pada que no e t e enojado.-

James asintió, dando apoyo a su hijo.

.- ¿Quien es July?-

.- Todtuga.- y cómo era su costumbre, miró hacia todos lados buscando al peluche, pero como no lo tenia a mano se encogió de hombros.- Ez mia y yo da quiedo mucho.

.- Es un peluche que le regalo Remus cuando era muy bebé, se ve que al comienzo Lily lo usaba de almohada temporal, por lo mullida y suave que era, pero con el tiempo Harry le tomó cariño y se la dejó cómo mejor amigo.-

.- No hablemos de ello.- murmuró Lily y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta los tres la miraban.- Bueno...- metida en sus pensamientos había recordado la vez que intentaron sacarle a July.- es que, Harry es muy apegado a esa tortuga. La primera y única vez que intentamos sacársela para darle otro juguete que estuviese menos gastado (justo la tortuga estaba en la lavandería) , Harry lloró dos horas seguidas con rabieta incluida.

.- Eso no fue todo, tan grave fue la cosa que tuvimos que ir al medico por que creíamos que tanto llanto no era sano, se había comenzado a ahogar.- Lily cerró los ojos intentando no recordar la angustiante escena.- Por suerte no fue nada, a pesar que para el momento que Sirius llegó con el peluche, ya habían pasado no sé cuantas enfermeras intentando alegrarlo o distraerlo.

.- Después de ello, el medico nos aconsejó que lo enviáramos a un psicólogo para chicos.- adelantó la pelirroja. James asintió.- cómo para ese entonces ya estaba en el colegio nuevo no fue necesario buscar fuera.

_Y así fue como logre reunirme con mi tortuga. Bonito ¿no?_

Silencio.

Marie intentó, pero no lo consiguió, una risa disimulada al principio y mas fuerte después dejó algo perplejos a sus compañeros.

.- Pero...- tocio para ver si podía decir algo sin interrumpir con risas.- es...es una ternura. Mira que hacer...-

.- Deberías haberlo vivido, no fue para nada gratificante.- objetó James. No le molestaba, es mas, también comenzaba a pegarsele el sentido del humor de su amiga.

Lily estaba en las mismas.

.- Ya, ya, dejemos que el pequeño siga hablando.- propuso limpiándose delicadamente los ojos que comenzaban a lagrimearle.- Ya hablamos de lo que no le gusta, ahora de lo que si, aparte de tu tortuga y de gatito, ¿que es lo que mas te divierte?

.-Mutas cozas. Me guzta dodmid la ziezta con mami. Jugad a laz ezcondidas con papi. Tio Zidius da buenaz cozquillaz. Mmmm.... Hablad con miz amiguitoz. Tia tokz me madea con lo que dize, pedo aun azi la quiedo...

A todo esto iba contando con sus deditos.

.- Y hay cozaz que me guztadia hazed o jugad que aun no pedo por podemaz tecnicoz-

Silencio. Los tres miraron al pequeño curioso por lo ultimo dicho. No es que les disgustase, sino que no sabían que Harry sabía (valga la redundancia) lo que significaba la palabra: técnico.

.- Jajaja ya, ¿y que te gustaría ser cuando seas grande?

_Alto como papi o tal vez mas, como tío Sirius._

.- Gande azi.- hizo una demostración con sus bracitos.

Marie se lo comía con los ojos, sabía por videos y fotos que Harry podía llegar a ser muy comprador, como lo era su padre de chico, pero el niño sobrepasaba las expectativas.

.-¿Que es lo que mas te gustaría o desearías en este mundo?

_Difícil pregunta, mmmm_

_.- _Quiedo un hedmanito._- _dijo sonriente y muy seguro de si mismo.

James y Lily se miraron por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente. Escucharlo de la boca peligrosa de Sirius era una cosa, pero que si hijo lo dijera directamente ya era mucho mas grave.

Si el ambiente cambio radicalmente, no fue pura casualidad_._

A pesar de no querer, por la mente de ambos se cruzó aquel beso fugaz, la bañera llena, Harry corriendo, gatito tirando una lampara y esa sensación de vacío al separarse.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, tirado sobre el sofá y viendo la tele sin darle mucha atención realmente, Sirius cortó de mala forma la llamada, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas por dentro, aunque solo logró auricular un: ¡carajo!

¿En donde se había metido su esposa?

o---o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o--o-o-o-o-oo--o--o-o-o--oo--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o

AY! Que no llego al trabajo, queria actualizar antes de irme. Lamento la demora.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y espero que este cap les haya gustado. Para los que leen "no soy ella" ando atascada con la historia, mi musa para el fic anda medio perdida, igual, ya me puetearon en vivo y en directo asi que hare lo posible para poder actualizar.

Que pasen una linda noche de brujas!

u_u yo justo trabajo en frente de un cementerio, que broma. XD A ver si se me cruza algun muerto.

Beshos!

Grisel

Toca turno de las entradas para el show de los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaws mas sexies de la historia para: katherinablak, Joslin Weasley, Evasis, mimig2, lilyy, Lily Evans, Betty Jer, Vanesa-Salazar, crisalide, LilyMolly, LucanMalfoy, RociRadcliffe, amy_malfoy, kili Black, Fran Ktrin Black, Skuld Dark, keniliz, Andromeda no Sainto, macaen, Ceciss, Nixi Evans, allabouthim, allabouthim, Hisao no Hikari, mandy.


	23. Capitulo XXII

Capitulo XXII

Decir que estaba a punto de devolver no era poco, por mas que la conversación hubiese tomado un tono un poco mas ameno los pasados veinte minutos después de que Harry dijese tal cosa no eran suficientes. Lily apenas si podía pasar bocado y notaba como de vez en cuando James miraba para su lado.

¡Que dejase de mirarla una maldita vez!

La ponía nerviosa, más de lo que aparentaba, aunque no se disimulaba mucho, el hecho estaba en que detrás de cada miradita a ella se le resbalaba algo. La primera fue el tenedor, que hizo un ruido rechinante estremeciendo a todos. Luego el suicidio poco ético de un pedazo de patata, concluyendo con un choque más que ruidoso de su copa a la hora de ponerla sobre la mesa.

¿Desde cuándo era tan bestia?

Ya, que lo fuese a solas y con amigos, hasta con James no habría problema, pero ante la mejor amiga de este ultimo y con un Harry divertido por sus metidas...

Su hijo se había levantado perversamente divertido ese día. Procuraría no dejarlo tanto con Sirius, aquella idea loca se la pegó él, seguro. No era la primera vez que escuchaban eso de que "alguien" ajeno a su relación deseaba que el pequeño tuviese alguien con quien jugar dentro de casa. Pero era una locura. Por supuesto a Sirius se le cerraba la boca con un par de palabras como: Ten hijos tú, dale un primo.

A lo que respondía: ¿Quieren que un bebé me sufra como padre? No negare que puedo llegar a ser perfecto en todo y que la paternidad...Oigan... ¡escúchenme! ¡No me dejen hablando sólo!

Claro, genial. No sólo tenía que lidiar con James, sino con Harry y además los demás pensaban que sería una buena opción. ¿En que cabeza cabe?

Harry era la luz de sus ojos, la vida, su existencia misma. No había forma de describir, no existían palabras para representar ni de cerca lo que significaba, pero no negaría lo que fue en sus comienzos. Un error. Uno que la llevó a cambiar completamente su vida. A dejar entrar personas que no eran ni de cerca las que ella frecuentaría, a relacionarse con alguien que de haberlo visto por lo calle apenas si se hubiese percatado de su presencia. A no dormir las noches completas, a decir cosas que no deseaba por causa de las hormonas. A ir al medico mas veces de las que iba.

¡Ni que la partiera un rayo!

Además, quedaba ese pequeñísimo detalle: James y ella no tenían nada.

Personalmente, creo que Lily debía tener un par de cables cruzados, por que llamar nada a una relación de tantos años (obligatorios) pero años en fin, eran más que una experiencia. Pero volvamos a lo importante.

Por lo cual, contacto físico del tipo: "nueva vida", quedaba completamente, obviamente: DESCARTADO.

James la miró nuevamente, Harry se quejó de algo que no escuchó en su totalidad. Ni cuenta se había dado que la comida estaba siendo retirada y que Marie entablaba una nueva conversación con el niño. La mujer se levantó acercándose al mismo y lo levantó.

.- ¡Ranita! ¡Ranita!- Lily posó sus ojos en ambos, algo desconcertada, él señalaba la ventana, que por llegar hasta el piso daba una amplia visión de la misma hierba.- Ranita.

_¡Llévame! Quiero verla de cerca. Ron dice que una vez tocó una que era como una cosa toda rugosita, yo aun no pude hacerlo, siempre se me escapan en el colegio. Mi mami no me deja además no tenemos parque en casita. Aunque con mis abuelos si...pero allá no tienen ranitas._

Marie pidió permiso, concedido por James. Le encantaba el hecho de que ambos se llevaran bien, sobre todo así de entrada. Como había pronosticado no habría ningún problema. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que aquel permiso acarreaba mas que una consecuencia. Lily aun miraba por la ventana, viendo salir por la puerta principal a su hijo y a la mujer.

_¡Demonios!_

.- Ento...- su intento de algo murió ahí, incapaz de continuar por la musiquita de su teléfono, el mismo que le anunciaba que si no contestaba continuaría subiendo el volumen.

La pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

.- Hola.- contestó sin muchas ganas.

.- ¿Estás con Lily?-

.- Bien, gracias, yo también...-

.- James no estoy para bromas.- espetó Sirius del otro lado de la línea. Por el tono sabía que no estaba bromeando por lo cual permitió que continuara, no haría falta que preguntase que ocurría, el heredero mayor de los Black era conocido por explicar muy bien lo que lo pasaba sin guardarse nada. No fuera cosa que los demás no se preocuparan por sus desgracias. - ¿Estás con Lily?

.- Si, esta acá a mi lado.- la aludida le miró algo perdida, segura de que estaban hablando de ella.- Ya, hombre, ya te paso.

Lily tomó el móvil confundida, apenas si pudo leer los labios de James cuando le decía quien le hablaba, cuando escuchó un:

.- !¿En donde esta?!

.- ¿Perdón?- la pelirroja no era de **tan** mal carácter, pero si había algo que no permitiría es que le gritaran de una manera tan irrespetuosa.

.- ¿En dónde está tu amiga?-

.- ¡Primero cálmate!- exigió con tono autoritario.- Si te refieres a Elis no sé, hace días que no hablo con ella ¿ocurrió algo?

.- ¿No te contó?- La voz de Sirius estaba entre sorprendida y aun enojada. Se oyó como apoyaban un vaso de forma poco cuidadosa sobre una superficie dura.- Hace días que no se aparece por la oficina....-

.- Oh dios...- comenzó a preocuparse, tal vez que no atendiera el teléfono y a sus email debía significar algo, pero como egoísta que era no se había dado cuenta por estar metida en sus propios rayes.- ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que la viste?

.- El día que nos casamos, de eso...- Lily no era lenta, pero en esta ocasión su preocupación apenas si dejó pasar al tilde global al escucharlo. Tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que acababa de oír y aun así no podía creerlo.- cuatro, cinco...no sé, yo apenas si recuerdo la fecha que es hoy. ¿No has hablado con ella en ningún momento?

.- ¿Perdón? Creo que hubo interferencia.-Sus labios temblaron con algo de rabia contenida, no daba crédito de lo que había escuchado. James, ni lento ni perezoso, logró quitarle el aparato antes de que lo rompiera ya fuera dejándolo caer o apretujándolo. No podía darse ese lujo, acaba de comprárselo. Aunque muy en el fondo de si, presentía lo que se venia venir y no deseaba que ella tuviese algo mas con que golpearlo.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, los ojos castaños de él destellaron algo parecido al miedo, mezclado con palabras de perdón. Sabía que ella sabía (valga la redundancia) que ya tenía conocimiento del hecho. Lily contrajo los músculos de su frente hasta un punto peligroso para la misma explicación científica.

En ese instante, Marie y Harry volvieron, pero no tardaron en darse que el ambiente estaba caldeado. La pelirroja sin ton ni son, dándose cuenta, tomó a James del brazo en el mismo momento en que se paró y lo arrastró fuera del salón, cerca de los baños, oportunamente alejado de su anterior locación. Si las cosas debían ponerse feas, que no lo hiciera delante de su bebé.

Las madres están en todo.

.- Me lo vas a explicar en menos de dos oraciones si no quieres que te deje a Harry como único heredero de todo lo que es el emporio Potter.- La gota gorda le bajó, a pesar de ser unos cuantos centímetros mas chica y mucho mas menuda, Lily parecía un demonio de dos metros acorralándolo contra la pared y con ese dedo amenazándole en alto.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

.- ¿Bromeas?- se giró, dándole por milímetros con su cabello.- esto es...dios, como no me di cuenta que algo estaba pasando. Tu amigo...sabía que era un peligro, con que palabras la habrá engatusado...Elis debe estar histérica si no se suicido, nunca estuvo a favor del matrimonio.... ¿POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?- esto ultimo lo exclamó al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta y lo encaraba nuevamente.- ¡Eres! ¡Eres! ¡Maldito seas, James! ¡Mi amiga debe estar pasando uno de los peores momentos de su vida y yo ni enterada! ¡Si no es por el zángano que tienes por amigo ni me entero de nada! ¡JAMÁS ME ENTERARÍA DE NADA SI FUESE POR TI!

Golpe bajo, muy bajo. James contrajo la cara en una mueca de disgusto.

Ustedes saben, yo sé, que él no lo hizo a propósito, tal vez, pensaba que ella se enteraría por su amiga y que las cosas se resolverían de otra manera, pero la cosa se complicó mas de lo pensado haciéndole pasar de observador a la lejanía a involucrado con cargo culposo a primer grado.

No, si paso que daba con Lily era nomas para meter la pata.

.- No fue mi intención, yo...- Lily se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él, por el pasillo en un ataque de nervios, maquinando millones de ideas por segundo, entre la preocupación, la ansiedad, la sorpresa, los intentos asesinos. Quiso seguirla, pero justo en el momento que se despegó de la pared ella volvió con todo acorralándolo nuevamente, un tic peligroso revoloteaba en su ojo derecho, presagiando terribles situaciones.

.- Antes de que intentes defenderte con excusas estúpidas por haberme dejado como siempre en ultimo lugar...-

.- No es eso- se atrevió a cortarle rápidamente. Ella bufó irónica, poniendo la vista en blanco. Disminuyó la guardia un sólo segundo, lo suficiente como para que el tomara conciencia de su cuerpo, de su propia ventaja y altura. Se irguió cuan largo era y se despegó de la pared por completo. Ella no se movió, siquiera se dio cuenta del acto hasta que levantó la mirada nuevamente para encontrarse con el rostro de él lo suficientemente cerca como para ponerla nerviosa por unos instantes.

Tosió y se corrió dos pasos hábilmente, aunque seguía en la misma postura, ceder terreno no era otra cosa que una mera estrategia.

.- Escúchame- exigió, tratando de utilizar ese mismo tono que utilizaba cuando estaba en medio de una discusión en la oficina, frente a un fuerte contrincante. Aunque Lily pareciera mucho más manejable, era el triple sino el cuádruple de difícil de tratar, mucho más que esos hombres con años de negocios a cuestas y argumentos hasta en las axilas. - Sabía sobre la boda, pero me entere hace unos dos o tres días, no más. Sirius me pidió que no sacara el tema frente a ti a menos que Elis lo hubiese hecho, por pedido expreso de ella.

Silencio.

Lily tardó en darse cuenta de su error, su cara color coraje, dio varios pasos hasta llenarse de una vergüenza increíblemente inocultable. Intento aclararse la garganta, no podía recriminarle si había sido por pedido de su propia amiga, pero....siempre tenia que haber un pero, la cuestión era encontrarlo antes de que debiera darle una disculpa a James.

¡No ayudaba que él ya estuviese esperando una, con los brazos metidos desinteresadamente en los bolsillos del pantalón, con una actitud de alivio por haberse salvado de algo grande!

.- ¿Por qué?- dejó ir cerrando los parpados, quería escaparse de esa mirada aunque fuese unos segundos.

.- Sirius necesita una esposa y tú amiga, dinero para la universidad-

Silencio. La sinceridad en sus palabras, el tono calmo. La vergüenza llegó a puntos insospechados, e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cara sintiendo el calor ardiente en sus mejillas. Tosió nuevamente.

.- Bue...bueno, creo que...- tardó unos segundos en poder levantar la vista, los ojos de él destellaban seguridad, lo cual la intimidó más. Movió las manos, nerviosa, colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.- Te debo una disculpa. Si Elis pidió que no me contaran nada hasta que ella lo hiciese no es tu culpa que Sirius me lo haya soltado sin verificar antes que estuviese al tanto de todo.

.- ¿Quiere decir que la culpa ahora se transporta a mi amigo?- preguntó en tono burlesco. Lily no sabia si respóndele, temía que fuera una de esas indagaciones retoricas con trampa. Fue así que no desviaron sus orbes durante un buen rato, metidos en un silencio propio de una batalla no dada, un conflicto que terminó en buenas migas después de una exhausta preparación que desembocó en la nada.

.- Esto no está bien, y lo sabes. Sirius y Elis no son compatibles pero ni por casualidad. Debo saber qué la impulsó a aceptar semejante locura.- soltó repentinamente y a lo atropellado.-Tal vez suene cliché, pero Elis no creía en eso del matrimonio y Sirius digamos que...bueno, aun no le es agradable del todo. -James, en un deje de relajación completa se tiró hacia atrás apoyándose en la pared. Notó como a medida que Lily hablaba, evitaba mirarlo por mucho tiempo, por ahí se debía al hecho que su rostro aun reflejaba una vergüenza muy grande, aunque gradualmente iba desapareciendo.

Alarmantemente para él, el pensamiento de que se veía más que bonita en esa situación no le molestó.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

.- Dime algo que no sepa.- Sirius miró fieramente a Remus, desde su lugar desparramado en su elegante sillón parecía mas desarreglado de lo normal. La histeria, algo comúnmente relacionado con las mujeres no hacia buenas cosas en Sirius Black.

Remus, terminó de servirse aquel fuerte liquido que de vez en cuando se daba el lujo de ingerir y se sentó en el sofá individual, moviendo levemente el vaso en sus mano.

.- No creo que debas ser tan directo.- el ojigris se levantó rápidamente y con un grácil pero acelerado movimiento le quitó el trago a su amigo, dando un sólo sorbo y haciéndole desaparecer.- Demonios, debí...debí...-

.- ¿Encerrarla en una habitación y dejarla salir sólo cuando tuvieras que presentársela a tu madre?- inquirió el castaño con algo de sorna.- No seas irracional, se debe haber dado cuenta que cometió una completa estupidez y no sabe como procesarlo.

.- Casarse conmigo no es una estupidez.- comentó entre dientes Sirius mas que molesto por el comentario lleno de desde, cuando Remus se fastidiaba no había quien lo aguantase.

Pero no podía culparlo, estaba con él desde hacia dos días, aguantándole despotricar contra su nueva y desaparecida mujer, intentando tal vez, salvarle de cometer otra locura. Pero como todos, tenemos nuestros límites y Remus estaba llegando a los suyos.

.- No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.- le miró fijamente. Lo conocía lo suficiente como darse cuenta que estaba estresado en muchos sentidos. La situación lo estaba desbordando. Trató de calmarse, si estaba nervioso no podría ayudarlo, así que respiró una vez mas antes de decirle:- Se ha casado contigo por interés, no la conoces lo suficiente, no sabes que clase de mujer es ni que es lo que realmente desea para su vida, ella tampoco te conoce, pero sé que no estas hecho para el matrimonio, no por ahora por lo menos.

Sirius cerró los ojos tirándose para atrás, quedando nuevamente estirado en el sofá.

.- Sé que las noticias ya llegaron a tu familia, que tu hermano ha estado llamando no se cuantas veces y que tu no has atendido sabiendo perfectamente que es sólo para comunicarte que tus padres desean hablar contigo y que no deseas presentarte sin Elis, pero va mas allá.

.- ¿A que te refieres?- para este entonces la cabeza había comenzado a palpitarle, ese ultimo trago de golpe no fue bueno, con su brazo intento cubrirse la cara, la luz comenzaba a molestarle en sobre manera.

.- Ya que te has metido en este lío, por lo menos hazlo con algo de dignidad.- se mojó los labios para continuar, esperó hasta el tercer segundo marcado por el reloj para soltar:- Tus padres son difíciles, mucho, pero el verdadero peligro esta en tu madre, si la convences a ella tu padre será pan comido.

.- ¿Que aconsejas?-

.- Que entre ambos inventen algo mas que un simple: nos enamoramos en la oficina.- Sirius no objetó nada, esa era la idea mas pobre y tristemente, la principal en su plan.- Digan que comenzaron a verse por Harry, que las cosas se dieron y punto, tal vez puedas utilizar el hecho de que saliste con su hermana, eso da una buena cuartada de que si o si debieron tener un mínimo trato además de Harry y la oficina.

.- ...-

.- Deberás instruirla en todo lo que se les viene encima, reuniones, cenas, bailes. Tu madre la hará pasar las mil y una nomas para ver como reacciona. Tu familia es despiadada y debes advertírselo, tu prima Bellatrix puede irse de boca y dudo que Elis con el carácter que tiene se lo soporte.- siguió aportando.- Si no sabe sobre protocola, enséñale, para tu familia es una de las cosas mas importante, tu madre y tu tía son fanáticas de los buenos modales, no les des brechas visibles por las cuales puedan desbaratar todo. –

.- Lo hare cuando logre contactarme con ella- contestó sin ganas Sirius. Seguía en la misma posición.- Esto me pasa por ser tan impulsivo.

.- No tienes ni que decirlo.- admitió su amigo en apoyo.- pero aunque haya sido una completa idiotez ya esta hecho, hay que ver la forma de que tu madre se trague todo el teatro. – Se masajeó la frente en un acto de cansancio mental, intentando ver que más podía decir para calmar los ánimos y sacar a Sirius de esa depresión post "metida de pata". Fuera, el viento golpeó a esa altura, los vidrios que permitían una vista más que amplia desde aquel penthouse ni se movieron. Agradecía no haber aceptado la idea de Sirius de ir a tomar a la terraza.

.- Ya- interrumpió algo lerdo.- Cuando la encuentre le diré unas cuantas cosas.

.- Lo la ataques, no creo que sea justo.- retó sabiendo lo que su amigo podía estar maquinando.

.- No lo hare, creo. Aunque se lo tiene bien merecido. – Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, pensando algo.- ¿No era que los conyugues no podían salir del país sin una autorización?

El castaño alzó la vista y pestañó unos segundos antes de caer en que su amigo estaba hablando en serio, puesto que lo observaba perdido.

.- No, eso es cuando tienen hijos y uno de ellos desea llevarlo fuera.-

.- Ah.-

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que se fue del país?-

.- Conociéndola lo poco que lo hago, creo que si huyó lo hizo bien lejos, aunque no sé de donde pudo sacar el dinero, creí que estaba en banca rota.

Cerró sus ojos castaños antes de decir:

.- ¿Me harías un favor?- Sirius contestó con un simple: mmm.- No pienses mas, llegue a mi saturación de Siriuslandia por hoy.

Silencio.

.- Está bien.-

Ambos permanecieron en aquel prolongado momento unos cuantos minutos, me arriesgaría a decir que media hora seria poco. El moreno estaba por proponer pedir algo para comer, el estomago comenzaba a gruñirle con ganas, cuando Remus, fuera de sus cavilaciones, le miró curioso, ya no con ese aire fastidiado.

.- ¿Cómo harás con Clare?- la recién nombrada, ultima conquista, no era que no fuese especial, Sirius había tardado lo suyo en que aceptase salir, bajo sus condiciones por lo menos. No sería la clase de patán que prometía la luna nomas para dejarlas al segundo de haber "terminado" por ello siempre hablaba claro antes de comenzar con algo.

Clare, una joven sumamente bonita, sobrina de un importante empresario que visitaba la ciudad desde la anterior semana, no tenia mas de veintidós años, pero ya estaba terminando la universidad y con grandes notas.

No sentía nada específico y ella tampoco hacia él, pero se la pasaban bien.

.- Supongo que le tendré que decir que hasta acá llego la cosa.- respondió sin muchas ganas.- Si mi madre se entera que aun sigo con mis "amigas" no creerá ni una sola palabra de todo el juego.- suspiró derrotado.- Conservar lo que es mío por derecho no tendría que costar tanto. Tienes suerte de no tener hermanos que te hagan quedar mal, todo esto empezó por el imbécil de Regulus, él y sus terribles ganas de siempre seguir las directrices de mis dictadores padres. Ya esta lo suficiente grandecito, pero aun quiere la aprobación.

.- No creo que tu hermano tenga la culpa de la mala impresión que tiene tu madre de ti.- Sirius chitó, despreciativo – Te molesta el hecho de que el tenga menos culpa al dejarse manejar, después de todo lo quieres, pero es decisión suya ser un títere o hacer su vida.

.- Espero que no se de cuenta tarde.- soltó al pasar.- Tal vez deba presentarle alguna chica.

.- Sirius, sé que no funcionaria.- el ojigris puso los ojos en blanco.- Son completamente diferentes en gustos.

.- Ya, pero tal vez deba presentarle a una chica completamente opuesta a él, ¿Conoces a alguien así?-

Remus meditó unos segundos antes de responder, intentando encontrar en aquella pregunta alguna broma disfrazada. Al no encontrarla suspiró y negó lentamente.

.- Triste, conozco a un par, pero buscan lo mismo que yo y no quisiera tenerlas de cuñadas.- se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose aun más.- Tengo una prima segunda o algo así, es medio loca, pero los tiempos en que nos casaban entre primos ya se fueron por el caño.

Silencio. Remus estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia de nuevo.

.- Sirius…-

.- No, en serio. Creo que la conoces, hace tiempo que no hablaba con mi prima, desde que ella tuvo esa gran pelea con mis tíos. Bah, me mantuve en contacto, pero no tan seguido.-

.- Ya, no la ubico. –

.- ¿Recuerdas a Andrómeda?- intentó hacer memoria, pero lo único que logró encontrar fue un retazo de una fugaz presentación en una cena, cuando ambos tenían no más de once años.

Entre charlas y el festejo, Sirius le había presentado a una chica muy bonita, aunque en ese entonces creyó que la muchacha no tenia mas de dieciocho años cuando en realidad tenía mas.- Tuvo un gran problema con mis tíos al casarse con un "pobre diablo" como solían llamarlo. Esa noche, Andrómeda fue por unas cosas, las ultimas que le habían quedado después de que huyera de casa para casarse con él.

.- Prima valiente.-

.- No voy a negarlo, tiene sangre rebelde.- admitió con orgullo.- Nadie en mi familia daba un céntimo por la relación, pero aun siguen casados. Tuvieron una hija, pero créeme, será una rebelde con causa, pero es malísima escogiendo nombres.

.- ¿Por qué?-

.- A la pobre criaturita le puso Nymphadora ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Cuando tenga hijos si los tengo, ni de broma los hago pasar semejante tortura.-

.- Me suena.- objetó Remus pensativo.

.- ¿Como no te va sonar? ¿Te acuerdas de la chica recepcionista del bufete de Lily? Es ella.- Sonrió a medias por la cara de sorpresa de Remus, aunque no supo como interpretarla.- No la reconocí en su momento por que la ultima vez que la había visto era una niña, además, tiene mas rasgos de la familia del padre que de la nuestra.- pausa.- Bueno, eso y que cuando la vi era castaña, no violácea azulada.

¿Tonks era prima de Sirius? Esa no se la venia venir. Remus se movió en su asiento, acomodándose mejor.

.- Entonces la chica no parece loca, es.- Su amigo no tardó mucho en caer y cuando lo hizo una media sonrisa se plegó en su apuesto rostro.

.- Exacto.- dijo contundente y divertido.- Oye, ¿crees que deba llamar de nuevo para ver que ocurrió?

.- ¿Y arriesgarte a que James te arranque la cabeza por teléfono? No, mejor espera a que estén juntos, creo que las maldiciones que quiere darte son demasiado personales como para que las oigas a distancia.-

.- ¿Y tú de qué lado estas?

.- Por supuesto que del suyo, soltarle semejante cosa a Lily sin antes tantear el terreno fue una locura.- objetó el castaño.- Una inconsciencia de tu parte que pudo costarle la cena, pero viendo que aun no te ha llamado para darte con un caño, creo que ha podido solucionarlo.

Sirius chitó por segunda vez en la noche, rascándose el codo o más bien masajeándolo, tener el brazo detrás de la cabeza por tanto tiempo le había entumecido la zona.

.- No es mi culpa que…- miradita fugaz y MUY clara de parte de Remus.- No digo nada. Mejor pasemos a un tema más importante: Antes de que se me haga un hoyo en mi lindo estomago ¿Pedimos algo?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Cuando el café atravesó su garganta abrió ese pequeño pasaje que necesitaba desde hacía rato. Thomas se sentó frente suyo con la jarra del liquido aun en la mano, mientras se serbia un poco.

No muy lejos se escuchó un pitido, alguien debía estar haciendo una fiesta que contrastaba a la perfección con esa noche tan bonita que caía sobre Nápoles.

Intentó ver sus manos, pero con los anteojos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina a una prudente distancia, no venia mucho. Thomas se distinguía por que estaba cerca, pero su vista aun no era del todo buena, por más que de a poco le estuviesen bajando el aumento.

.- ¿Estas mejor?- Elis asintió levemente. Tenía la nariz aun tapada por tanto llanto, y la superficie cercana a la misma bastante lastimada por tanto pañuelo usado.

.- Lamento haber venido así de repente, sin avisar sin…-

.- Ya, cálmate.- interrumpió Thomas tomando su mano suavemente en forma conciliadora.- No me molesta en lo absoluto.

Era cierto, esa frase sonó igual que las cientos de veces pasadas, cuando Elis, sin importar la edad, la hora o el lugar se aparecía para que él le ayudase. No era que no tuviese esa afinidad con Lily, todo lo contrario, pero el único que en momentos como esos lograba darle esa tranquilidad era Thomas.

.- Bien.- tomó otro sorbo de café.- ¿Qué me aconsejas?

.- Primero que nada, piensa las cosas.- estaba a punto de protestar.- No, no que has estado haciendo todos estos días es destruirte mentalmente y auto compadeciéndote por haber hecho algo que va contra tus principios. Eso no cuenta como razonamiento, así que ahora sería un lindo momento para que meditases un poco la situación.

.- ¿Tengo que sentirme orgullosa por lo que hice?- interrumpió gangosa.

.- No soy quien para darte una respuesta. Sé perfectamente que no eres una mujer que se vende, si has aceptado esto es porque estás segura de que podrás pagarle a largo plazo. Viste la oportunidad de terminar tu sueño Elis, no deberías sentirte mal por haber tomado esa decisión que te llevara a concluirlo.

.-…-

.- Vamos, siempre has querido estudiar. ¿Recuerdas quien fue la que diseñó hace años las casas del perro Toty de Lily y de Benjamín, mi perro ovejero? Desde que te conocí siempre has sentido pasión por la arquitectura.- la muchacha se apoyó lentamente en el respaldo. Disfrutando de las palabras tranquilizadoras del pelirrojo y de esa suave briza que se colaba por todos lados en esa modesta terraza.- Tuviste un grave percance, el accidente por poco y te mata, lo sabes. Que ahora, a pocos años ya estés recuperando la vista es algo más que sorprendente.

.- Temó haberme vendido.- soltó repentinamente.- Seguramente este haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, tal vez lo mejor sea que a mi regreso a Londres le plantee la situación a Black y nos divorciemos, que busque a alguien más para…-

.- ¿Cuando te falta?- Elis no entendió la pregunta.- Para terminar con la carrera.

.- Cuatro materias.- las manos de él volvieron a tocar las de ella y ambas miradas se encontraron.- Podría hacerlas en un semestre y…-

.- No debes darme explicaciones y creo que debes dejar de dártelas a ti misma. Antes no eras así…- sonrió a medias.- Sé que después de aquel accidente te tomas las cosas con más calma e intentas meditarlas más, pero tal vez esta sea una de esas oportunidades que no tienes que dejar pasar. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser pertenecer a la elite por unos cuantos meses y pasar a ser la esposa de Sirius Black, uno de los más poderosos hombres de la ciudad?

Elis se mordió el labio, pensativa.

.- Unos meses de aguante y podrás tener el titulo en tus manos, con el talento que tienes en ese aspecto (porque aun apestas cocinando- excepto en preparar café-) seguro podrás posicionarte en una buena empresa y devolverle el dinero en menos de lo que esperas.

Eso era lo que adoraba de su amigo, con aquella conversación había logrado desvencijar toda aquella teoría de que era una sinvergüenza que venía rondándole en la cabeza desde el momento que bajó del auto de su ahora esposo, días atrás.

.- Bien- aspiró cuanto le dieron los pulmones. El alivio llenó cada poro de su ser, quitándole un peso que ella misma había puesto sobre si.- Creo que ya es hora de llamarlo entonces, no le contesto desde…bueno, mejor no contar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

¿Cómo es que habían terminado en esa situación?

Marie observaba nerviosa desde la puerta como queriendo entrar pero sin animarse, creyendo que interrumpía en ese silencio.

Harry aun estaba en la camilla del pediatra mirando su bracito rojo al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas volvían a salir. Con sus bracito sano se limpio rápidamente, James lo notó.

.-Ya campeón, que no fue nada, ya pasó.- No quería contradecir al doctor, pero la sensación de ver a su hijo tan desamparado en esta fría superficie pudo mas y lo tomó en brazos. Justo en ese momento entró un hombre ya mayor, con bata blanca y unas placas en sus manos.

.- No ha sido nada, no tienen que preocuparse, es mas golpe superficial que otra cosa.- Lily suspiró aliviada, Harry se aferró a su papá escondiendo la cara en el pecho de éste.

Dijera lo que dijera ese señor con cara de abuelo a él le dolía. La próxima vez le haría caso a su mami y no soltaría su mano para salir corriendo tras ranita.

.- Con respecto a los cuidados, pues tal vez se inflame un poco, pero será natural. Le pondrán un poco de hielo y una crema especifica para calmar la inflamación.- a medida que decía todo esto, anotaba con letra ilegible en un block.

Todos saben que nadie entiende la letra de medico, los únicos que pueden hacerlo (y tengo mi teoría de que toman cursos para ello) son los farmacéuticos.

.- Y usted pequeño.- Harry sacó su carita del pecho de James.- No sea tan travieso. ¿Lo promete?

.- Zi- _hare el intento por lo menos, pero no juro nada. _

.- Bien, ya pueden irse, no habrá complicaciones de ningún tipo, pero si surgieran no duden en venir a consulta nuevamente.-

.- Gracias doctor.- ambos asintieron y salieron de allí mas aliviados. Marie estaba apoyada en la pared enfrentada al consultorio.

.- ¿Y?- quiso saber. James le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.

.- No se rompió nada.- contestó Lily tomando a su hijo en brazos.- Esta magullado eso si, pero sanará rápido.

La cosa fue así, y se las contare por que lo vi en vivo y en directo:

La cena había concluido y cuando Harry hubo terminado con su helado, se fueron, el accidente ocurrió en aquel camino tan bonito que conducía desde el restaurant al estacionamiento. El niño, apresurado por sus ganas y deseos de ver a esa ranita que no había podido observar anteriormente con Marie, se soltó del agarre de Lily y corrió tras la misma.

Ya, tiene edad para tener estabilidad, pero una roca malvada se interpuso y Plaf.

Harry al suelo.

La cosa no hubiese pasado a mayores si su caída hubiese sido amortiguada por el césped, pero cayó del lado del camino, por lo cual, su brazo derecho ahora estaba vendado levemente, aunque esa precaución era mas para que el niño no se impresionara que por otra cosa.

Lily lo abrazó con cariño, a pesar de estar molesta por el comportamiento del mismo no podía dejar de sentir mucha lastima, después de todo era su bebé. ¡Que susto al verlo llorar tan desconsoladamente!

.- Menos mal.- suspiró Marie.- ¿Necesitan que vaya a comprar algo?- punto a favor, es anoche la mujer sin hacer asco ni nada por el estilo, tomó el automóvil de James y había conducido hasta el hospital de manera rápida y eficiente, como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Con esa voz que conocía más de un empresario que ya se había enfrentado a ella, puso a parte del personal de hospital al servicio apenas entró por la puerta.

A eso llamaba Lily voz de mando.

Lo cual permitió que tanto ella como James se encargaran de lo esencial: Distraer a Harry y consolarlo.

.- No te preocupes.- comentó James.- Iremos camino al departamento de Lily.

.- Oh.-

.- Ya, mejor te pediré un taxi, mañana…hoy.- se corrigió al ver el reloj.- tienes la reunión con los Japoneses.-La mujer asintió pero aun no estaba convencida.- No te hagas drama Marie, Harry esta bien, es impresionante pero los niños son de goma. No es la primera vez que se cae ni será la última.

.- James tiene razón.- el niño se había acomodado de tal manera que su cabeza se escondía en su hombre y ahora parpadeaba, cerrando sus ojos intermitentemente y en lapsos mas prolongados. En cualquier momento se dormiría.- No hay de que preocuparse. Es solo una gran raspadura que estará cerrada en una semana o menos.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Lily en el estacionamiento cayó que aun debía ir por su automóvil el restaurant.

.- Ni se te ocurra.- cortó él sentándose en el lado del conductor. La noche estaba luminosa, tal vez se debía al hecho de que era Luna llena.

.- Mañana debo ir a trabajar.- objetó ella rápidamente. Harry cabeceaba, mas en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad. Terminó de colocarlo en el asiento para niños y se sentó junto a James.- Sera un día ajetreado. Tengo que contar con el auto si o si.

No se habló mas del asunto, de alguna manera encontraría la forma de convencerla de que no era la hora de ir por el mismo. Contrataría algún servicio para que por lo menos ese día pudiera contar con una herramienta de transporte.

Aunque eso no era lo que le preocupara principalmente. Lily no parecía molesta, es mas, entre ella y Marie había notado que el ambiente no era tenso para nada, pero los pasos de la pelirroja eran cautelosos. No cometería el mismo error que con Alison.

Se maldijo así mismo, él tenia la culpa de que las cosas hubiesen pasado de esa forma. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió que su antigua prometida podría haber cambiado lo suficiente como para soportar que tuviese un hijo con otra?

Lily era del tipo de persona de la cual Alison tenía la maldita manía de criticar por su estilo de vida tan simple y era, como se lo hizo ver Sirius, lo que se consideraba como "la otra".

Aunque de eso no tuviese nada.

La observó, estaba cansada, sus ojos vagaban por el paisaje, la ciudad aun estaba a unos kilómetros. Apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio y entre cerró sus ojos.

Se mordió el labio, en descuido mientras miraba nuevamente hacía la carretera.

Lily podía no tener la personalidad para ser ese tipo de mujer, conformarse con ser la segunda o de arruinar familias, pero tenia con que.

Recordó aquella primera vez que la había visto, después de enterarse de su embarazo y de todo el rollo. Era muy flaca, si, y pequeña. Aun seguía midiendo lo mismo en altura a ahora llenaba mejor la ropa. Harry había dejado unos lindos kilos en ella que él mismo agradecía que no pudiese sacar. Le sentaban muy bien la verdad.

Se dejó crecer el cabello, por lo cual ahora estaba mucho mas largo. Sin siquiera arreglarse Lily era una mujer en toda la regla. ¿Cómo es que todavía no había presentado a alguien serio?

Harry no comía tantas horas de su vida, prácticamente estaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el colegio, en esas horas ella podría conocer a alguien.

Se detuvo ahí, ese pensamiento le hizo molestarse, un calor fastidioso creció en su estomago. Él lo confundió con acidez.

Ella tenía derecho a rehacer su vida, hasta darle un padrastro a su hijo. ¿Acaso él no estaba intentando encontrar pareja?

La observó de nuevo, sus ojos ahora estaban completamente cerrados y sus labios permanecían entre abiertos.

Se descubrió a su mismo mirándola como lo que era, una mujer. Por que hasta ese momento ella era Lily, la madre de su hijo. Una chica histérica, con sus rabietas y su maldita manía de controlar la mayoría de las cosas. Su testarudez lograba sacarlo de sus casillas al igual que los portazos y sus sermones de ética y moral aplicadas a la vida de pareja. Sus llamadas a cualquier hora, su continua preocupación por Harry y cualquier pequeño golpe, cortadura o raspadura. Su intolerancia a sus llegadas tardes, a su adicción a las mentitas…

Pero era una excelente persona. Jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviese su fuerza de voluntad, sus ganas de vivir. Su positivismo en ocasiones correctas. No se cansaba de intentar y era para Harry el ejemplo que a él mismo le gustaría seguir, si no estuviese conforme con su manera de manejar su vida.

De repente aquella idea ridícula, sin bases y hecha seguramente en un deseo profundo de Sirius por conseguir romperle mas la paciencia no sonaba tan loca ni tan descarriada.

Podría conseguir alguna otra pareja, no lo dudaba ¿Pero seria tan buena madre como Lily? ¿Podría también sacar lo mejor de él mismo para convertirlo en el padre que era? Estaba seguro de que habría mujeres en el mundo con la misma predisposición, pero ¿Sería suficiente?

Realmente nunca pensó en la idea de darle un hermano a su hijo, tal vez por que la misma sonaba lejana, imposible por el momento. Sin pareja no era algo que se pudiese tomar a la ligera, lo aprendió con Harry.

Justo en le momento en que entraban a la ciudad, y el pequeño hizo un ruido entre sueños, el pensamiento de traer otro Potter al mundo con Lily como la madre no era tan desastrosa ni tan loca. Ya, no era común ni mucho menos imaginable, no para el ser humano promedio. Pero como padres funcionaban ¿Qué tal malo podía llegar a ser tener otro hijo con es apersona que sabes que es la indicada para la tarea por más que no fuese tu pareja?

No cabía duda, ambos se complementaban como padres ¿no era suficiente?

Continuara

* * *

¡Holas! ¡Sorpresa! Jajaja no me esperaban hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero se ve que la musa pudo mas en esta ocacion. No podran decir que me tarde ni tampoco que el capitulo esta corto XD es uno de los mas largos que hice.

Que se le va a hacer, es la una de la mañana y tengo que irme a dormir, mañana trabajo, pero no podia dejar de subir el capitulo.

Espero les agrade n.n

Se los quiere, como siempre: A los nuevos Bienvenidos y a los viejos ¡Que aguante!

Ahm...algo mas: publique una continuacion de "Dame una razon", para los interesados.

Ahora si, ¡Nus vemos!

Miles de pases para una fiesta VIP con James como anfitrion para: macaen, Rianne Black, Marion Coleridge, RociRadcliffe, Vanesa-Salazar, Skuld Dark, Evasis, katherinblak, Ludmy, Joslin Weasley, .MilaT., Ely-Barchu, Victoria Balck, .Wonderland, Lily Evans, Andromeda no Sainto, Ceciss, Mimig2, Meliih Cullen, amy_malfoy, Lamister, UsagiPotter, Violeta Todd, princess Hermione, Mandy1890, keniliz, Nixi Evans.

P.D: A la chica que me dejo el mail en el review, lamentablemente fanfiction y sus malditas tendencias a borrar todo lo que sea punto como o arroba, el mail no me llego, si deseas dejamelo de nuevo con espacio o escrito de otra forma, a ver si esta vez si sale. n.n


	24. Capitulo XXIII

Capitulo XXIII

Tragó saliva y remojó sus labios una vez más antes de dar una mirada rápida al vidrio de aquel pasillo. Mucho no podía hacer, estaba con esa ropa desde hacía tres días, por lo menos había podido lavarla, pero se sentía incomoda igual. A medida que el grandioso aeropuerto se abría paso delante de ella, comenzó a arrepentirse. Toda esa valentía que le invadió horas atrás desaparecía a cada paso. Sus manos tomaron el pequeño bolso, más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, sus nudillos hicieron un pequeño _crac_, poco doloroso, pero molesto.

Su incomodidad no duró mucho más. Cuando colocó un pie fuera de la escalera mecánica, una mano tomó su brazo apartándola del camino rápidamente. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con dos hielos que centellaban algo indefinido. Tragó saliva nuevamente. No es que estuviese intimidada, únicamente le daba cosita romper con esa muestra de brusquedad y enfado silencioso.

Caminaron hasta la salida y allí subieron a un auto negro.

¿Para que la insistió tanto en ir a buscarla si no diría ni media palabra?

.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu viaje?- Elis movió su cabeza sólo unos centímetros encontrándose con el perfil de Sirius, éste estaba concentrado en el camino.

.- Yo…-

.- ¿Pudiste aclararte o necesitaras otro viaje sorpresa?- No es que fuese a quejarse, pero no tenía por qué ser tan brusco ni sonar tan cortante. Ella lo había pasado mal, realmente mal. Un poco de comprensión no estaba de más, pero cómo pintaba la cosa eso no sucedería. Le dio rabia, de seguro si hubiese sido él que huyese con un ataque de pánico sería comprensible. Deseó no haber sido tan estúpida de permitirle ir a buscarla al aeropuerto.

.- No creo que tenga que darte ese tipo de explicaciones.-

.- No, pero ante el mundo si, veras, técnicamente eso hacen las personas casadas. Ya sabes, el compromiso….-

.- Oh, ¿ahora me dirás cómo se comporta una? Tenía entendido que lo único que podrías llegar a saber del tema es la previa, es decir, la despedida de soltero.- no respondió y agradeció que no lo hiciese, esa contestación salió de lo más profundo de si sin haberla podido frenar.

.- No tengo del todo claro lo que sabes o crees saber de mi persona.- no sonaba cruel, si determinante.- Pero ahora estamos metidos en algo, los dos. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hicimos, y menos de haberme dejado llevar por la desesperación. Debí resolver las cosas por otra vía. La legal podría haber sido perfecta.- la zona comenzaba a ser mas urbana, por lo cual se detuvieron en una esquina a la espera de la luz.- Se que quieres que se termine pronto, tanto cómo yo. He estado averiguando y el divorcio podrá salir en unos meses. La burocracia apesta.

Elis no respondió ¿Unos meses? ¿Estaba condenada definitivamente a llevar a buen puerto aquella locura?

.- No quiero volver al tema ni tampoco que creas que te trato como a una mujer que puede comprarse.- se veía que tenía el discurso pensado hacía tiempo.- Pero ya que estamos en esto, me gustaría que me ayudases. Por ahí es una locura pero podría darte una suma más grande de la que acor…

.- No-

.- ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar?

.- La única razón por la cual podría seguir con todo esto es por la idea de que en algún momento te podre devolver todo. Si quieres darme algo aparte sería volver al comienzo y es lo que menos quiero.- sentenció. Ambas miradas se cruzaron unos segundos en una tercera parada.- No puedo olvidar que parte de la responsabilidad es mía, la mitad. Así que me voy a hacer cargo. No porque crea que lo mereces, sino porque es lo justo.

.- Si es así…- dobló en una de las calles. El transito se estaba haciendo más pesado. Se estaban acercando al centro.- Debo advertirte que no será nada fácil. Mi familia es de las típicas cerradas y escépticas. No creerán todo fácilmente y nos harán pasar las mil y una.

Elis abrió la ventanilla, comenzaba a tener calor.

.- Podremos pasarlo. He tomado clases de teatro cuando era chica y con lo caradura que eres podremos "pilotearla"- una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Sirius, ¿Cómo es que podía infiltrar insultos dirigidos a él en una simple frase y con tanta desenvoltura?

.- Bien. ¿Has tomado clases de protocolo?

.- No.-

.- Las necesitaras. Mi familia nos hará pasar por muchísimas reuniones, las más difíciles serán las que sólo estemos nosotros solos, ahí se mostraran despiadados. Seguramente para celebrar el compromiso de una boda por civil harán algo más acorde a la situación y a sus ganas de exhibicionismo.

.- Explica eso.

.- Bueno- agradecido por haber entrado en calles más solitarias, pudo darse el gusto de distraerse unos segundos para soltar:- para empezar ¿Qué es lo que sabes de nuestra familia?

.- Mmmm, que son ricos, tienen propiedades por Inglaterra y algunas más en Escocia.- Sirius sonrió, tal vez por el tono de ingenuidad con el que ella hablaba.

.- Digamos que la cosa es algo más complicada. Mi...nuestra familia está en los altos cargos desde hace siglos. Mis antepasados fueron funcionarios, consejeros, diplomáticos y empresarios, siempre relacionados con los altos mandos de Inglaterra. Para empezar no solo tenemos propiedades, somos dueños de extensos parajes a lo largo del país. Escocia también cuenta con lo suyo, pero en donde más propiedades poseemos es en Francia, España, Italia y Grecia.- él también abrió la ventanilla dejando entrar algo más de aire.- Si llegamos a las reuniones de "sociedad" vendrán personas de todo el mundo. En los últimos años hemos tenido muy buenas migas con África, unas pequeñas empresas están dispuestas a asociarse. Manejamos empresas de todo tipo pero en su mayoría relacionadas con la publicidad y la electrónica, los cuales han dado sus mejores frutos en los últimos años.

A Elis ya estaba empezando a darle vueltas la cabeza.

.- En conclusión y a grandes rasgos. En esas fiestas, además de tener que comportarnos como lo que no somos, deberás pasar y aguantar a muchísima gente. La tarea será dura, sobre todo si tenemos a mis primas detrás tratando de ver si se nos ve la hilacha.-

.- ¿Primas?-

.- Las favoritas de mi madre, las hijas que nunca pudo tener, por suerte.- se detuvo, estaban frente al departamento de ella.- Narcissa Malfoy, una mujer bastante asquerosa, con clase, pero que al igual que su marido, se cree más de lo que es. Bellatrix es de la cual debes cuidarte, una verdadera mal nacida. Ha hecho llorar a muchos, sobre todo a las novias de mi hermano.-

.- ¿Qué?

.- Bueno, cuando llevaba a alguien, ya hace años que no lo hace, bah, hasta hace poco. Bellatrix es como Narcissa aunque más demostrativa, si piensa que eres basura te lo dirá sin tapujos y te hará sentir cómo una.

Elis no dijo nada, Sirius dudó unos momentos, tal vez esa información se la había soltado muy de repente. Tendría que haber esperado.

.- He conocido a muchas personas de su tipo.- soltó después de esos minutos en completo silencio. Sirius que estaba pensando en unas cuantas cosas se vio aturdido.- No creo que sean un problema mayor. Si se pasa de la raya no dudare en ponerla en su lugar, sugiero que se lo digas si encuentras la oportunidad.

.- ¿Cómo a la novia de Remus?- recordó con algo de gracia.

.- Peor. Tuve algo de consideración por ser la casa de los abuelos de Harry, suelo ser un poquito más brusca.-

Se lo imaginó: su prima, su nariz, corriendo hacia la sala de emergencia y no pudo más que soltar una fuerte carcajada. Tal vez aquello no resultara tan malo después de todo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_No,no,no,no. Es muy feo._

.-No guzta.- Harry movió sus piecitos sobre que mullido sillón color canela. Su madre miraba el vestido con la misma carga de molestia. El verde limón, con esos tintes fluorescentes era por demás un insulto a cualquier gusto con dos dedos de frente. Elis suspiró, agradecida por la vista sincera de su ahijado y bajando de esa pequeña tarima utilizada cómo ayuda para poder observarse mejor en esos amplios espejos se dirigió al vestidor para cambiarse.

.- ¡Pásame el ceñido!- la pelirroja le alcanzó el mismo.

_No sé para qué necesita tanta ropa, la semana pasada también fuimos de compras. Se ve que quiere uno para cada día de la semana, pero no le veo sentido, no se ven cómodos para nada. La noche pasada cuando intento alzarme tuvo que hacer una extraña maniobra que si no fuera por tío Remus hubiese terminado con su cabeza estampada contra la pared. Menos mal que no ocurrió, yo mismo las testee y son más duras que las esculturas que tiene tío Remus en su casa._

Elis, con cara de "¡terminen esta tortura, ahórrenme la basura y mátenme!" caminó hasta la tarima y se subió.

.- Esta mejor, pero… ¿puedes respirar?- indagó Lily a su espalda.

.- No mucho, pero por lo menos no es tan rígido como el de ballenitas. –

.- ¿Es necesario que compres un vestido tan elegante?

.- Eso mismo me pregunte trescientas veces y las mismas veces se lo repetí a Black, pero el problema reside en que: si, es sumamente necesario. Las cenas que tuvimos las veces pasadas fueron pilotos.- la pelirroja hizo una mueca sintiéndose falsamente ofendida.- Sabes a que me refiero. La semana pasada fue la presentación con los íntimos, ¡ay!

.- Espera, el bretel está mal colocado.- Elis esperó a que su amiga terminara de acomodar el mismo.- Amigos, conocidos amigos, no tan conocidos.

.- Ahora viene la familia.-

.- Una gran cena a la cual tendré que soportar a cincuenta personas sin siquiera conocer a la mitad de ellas.-

.- Bueno, por lo menos estaremos James y yo, además de Remus.-

.- Es un alivio. Dudo poder aguantar toda la noche con mi falsa sonrisa.- suspiró nuevamente cansada de todo ello, y con las piernas más que agotadas, caminó hacia donde Harry y se sentó a su lado. El niño se movió torpemente para situarse sobre sus piernas. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer era jugar con el cabello largo de su madrina.- El otro día me cruce con el hermano menor de Black, por poco y me piso llamándole señor.

.- Bueno, es lógico, hace dos semanas que están con este…bueno, "matrimonio".-

.- Ni lo digas. – el pequeño se metió mechón de pelo en la boca, el aroma a limón siempre le atraía. – Será un alivio tenerlos a ustedes. Aunque…- la miró unos instantes, dudando si hacer esa pregunta o no. En una rápida confesión luego de rogar perdón por no haberle comentado lo de su casamiento, Elis se había enterado del pequeño pero significativo hecho del baño-¿Cómo van las cosas con James?

.- No van, directamente. Hemos estado algo distanciados.- admitió Lily cabizbaja, sin darse cuenta.- A estado en reuniones constantes, se viene fin de año y las cosas se complican. Además que...bueno, pasa mucho tiempo con la señorita Marie.-

.- Que según tengo entendido te cae bien.-

.- Claro, no tengo ninguna queja con ella, en estas semanas se ha comportado excelente con Harry y conmigo. Me la he cruzado en la casa de los Potter la semana pasada. No es cómo la otra, se ve que realmente es una buena persona, después de todo Kalista la tiene en gran consideración.

Y nos detendremos aquí, por que seguir permitiendo que estas dos hablasen de esta forma nos dejaría colgados a muchos y como soy de olvidarme las cosas rápido, mejor cuento lo sucedido.

Dos semanas habían trascurrido desde el arribo de Elis y aquella conversación, días en los cuales pasó por cuatro torturantes presentaciones antes los conocidos de Sirius cómo si fuese un pedazo de paquete. Más de uno intento hacerle sentir mal, después de todo, hijos de gente muy rica, hay veces no hereda cerebro. Pero quitando eso, la pareja había salido airosa de aquellos encuentros. Entre halagos disimulados, comentarios cortando cualquier insulto y sabiendo manejar la situación, habían conseguido la "aprobación" de parte de esas personas. Se habían tragado el cuento.

¡Muchas gracias y que pase el siguiente!

Palabras pensadas por Sirius y exclamadas por su esposa después de abandonar la ultima cena.

Obviamente, además de andar de tortolos por donde debían, tuvieron que mudarse juntos o mejor dicho: Elis agarró sus cosas y se las lanzó por la cabeza a Sirius en su departamento. Cosa bastante contraproducente a su situación de recién casados, pero como andaban en una pelea por ahí ni se notó la carga de antipatía mutua.

¿Dolores de cabeza? Más de los que se puedan imaginar.

Lily por su parte había estado muy atareada, Harry tuvo sus últimas fiestas de curso, por lo cual las manualidades, las guirnaldas mal pegadas y un pequeño lleno de pegamento eran la orden del día. James tampoco la sacó barata, su hijo necesitaba un disfraz de frutita (participaba en una obra con un muy pequeño papel) y como no conseguían de su talla tuvieron que mandárselo a hacer.

Harry odió cada segundo que tuvo que pasar con el sastre. Era difícil que no se pinchara si estaba en medio de un berrinche.

Pero en términos generales resultó mejor de lo esperado, tanto que sorprendiendo a sus padres, no se quitó el mismo en dos días (para lamento de Lily que le tocó quitárselo a la fuerza).

.- Lily- la pelirroja dejó de mirarse las pecas en el espejo y se giró hacia su amiga. Su hijo estaba en la etapa terminal de hacerle pseudo trencitas. El cabello de Elis era un revoltijo.- Tal vez suene duro y por ahí no es el momento…

.- Suéltalo.- ordenó.

.- Últimamente has estado muy sensible, déjame terminar.- puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio con fastidio, temía creer por donde iba la cuestión.- Somos amigas desde hace mucho, y es algo que me ha rondado en la cabeza por mucho tiempo. Hasta lo hemos conversado con Thomas.

.- No sigas.-

Elis se sorprendió por aquella respuesta. Lily se dejó caer a su lado. Harry, observó con interés a su madre y luego a unos metros le llamó la atención un vestido lleno de cositas que brillaban. Pidió a su tía que lo bajase y se fue a jugar con el mismo.

.- Tengo la leve sospecha de que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.- espetó después de unos momentos en silencio.- Lily, creo que…

.- Te dije que no sigas.- cerró los ojos, la jaqueca le estaba volviendo y eso no era bueno.- Si no lo dices no se hará real, será solo una locura temporal mía por tanto estrés y demás.

.-…- Se miraron intensamente, utilizando todos esos sentidos que uno pone en alerta para poder deducir lo que esa persona conocida y apreciada está pasando y sintiendo.- Lo sabes, Thomas también, yo lo he deducido. Deja de hacerte la estúpida, no cambiaras el hecho en sí.

.- ¿Y qué debo hacer?- Harry hizo una chillido alegre, para continuar jugando con el vestido que tenia estrellitas.- Esto no es más que un terrible error, yo no puedo, no debo.

.- ¡Deja de decir que todo es un error!- Elis estaba completamente harta de la negación de la que era presa su amiga. Un poco no le viene mal a nadie, pero Lily pasaba los límites.- El roce hace el cariño, es un hecho. James y tu…-

.- ¡Basta!- se levantó de improvisto, intentando alejarse de la situación y de ese argumento sustentable que estaba a punto de desarticular todo.

.- ¡Ni aunque volviese a nacer me callo!- Ella era igual de terca que su amiga, por lo cual siguiéndola, se puso delante en cuestión de segundos sin permitirle que corriera a refugiarse en los brazos del pequeño.- Esto **está** pasando, que lo intentes ignorar o que niegues el hecho de que _**"pasa"**_ algo no significa que desaparecerá. Te aturde, lo sé. Eres una persona que necesita tener todo bajo control, sentir que el terreno es firme. Pero no todo en esta vida es así…-

.-…-

.- Lily, mírame.- las verdes orbes se negaron en un principio, por lo cual Elis utilizó sus manos para agarrar el rostro de su amiga.- Esto no es algo que debas tomar con esa actitud. Tu hijo está en el medio. Sientas o no que puedes estar segura en tu negación, tarde o temprano todo esto estallara como una bomba y el más perjudicado será Harry. Debes hablar con James sobre lo que sucedió aquella noche…- estaba a punto de protestar.- si, ya sé, me repetiste hasta el cansancio que él dijo que fue un error pero ¿Y si no lo fue? Por lo menos para ti es más que obvio que no lo fue, no en términos generales.

.- No me jodas.- amenazó la pelirroja sintiéndose completamente azorada y desarticulada.

.- No lo hago, y soy tu amiga, no tu enemiga, todo lo que te estoy diciendo es porque lo pienso con la cabeza fría, veo las cosas desde afuera y puedo darte una opinión objetiva. Ese beso significó para ti mucho más de lo que quieres reconocer y el hecho de que supuestamente para él no haya sido lo mismo te esta doliendo, porque él te…-

.- No te atrevas.- masculló apretando los dientes y librándose del agarre. Elis no se dejó intimidar por el tono.

.- Te gusta. No sé si lo amas, no puedo llegar tan profundo si te cierras tanto en ese tema.- Caminó hacia su hijo, deteniéndose a unos pasos.- Te gusta y le quieres, es un hecho. Negártelo es una hipocresía y de una bajeza terrible.

Temía dar vuelta, las piernas le fallaron una milésima de segundo antes de que con fina desenvoltura terminara de recorrer lo que le separaba del pequeño, para levantarlo y marcharse del lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

Elis no la siguió. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que esas palabras calarían profundamente si le daba tiempo. Lily era así. Necesitaba su espacio más que nada en este mundo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las calles estaban medianamente transitadas, no tardó mucho en llegar al estacionamiento en donde había aparcado y en menos de cinco minutos estaba con Harry preparándose para partir.

¿Cómo podía Elis atreverse a…? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Ella hablándole de pensar con la cabeza fría cuando se había casado de improvisto con la persona que peor le caía en esta ciudad?

Hacerse esas preguntas con tintes desdeñosos con respecto a su amiga no aminoraba el hecho de que el pecho le doliera terriblemente mientras que Harry estuviese entretenido en el asiento de atrás, jugando con su dinosaurio amarillo. Lo miró por el retrovisor.

Se dio asco, por haberse dejado llevar por la situación de esa forma, por no ser capaz de enfrentar lo que estaba sintiendo. Elis tenía razón, la negación constante era la causante de todos esos malestares repetitivos desde los últimos tiempos.

Jugó con el manubrio, apretándolo con fuerza.

¡¿Quién demonios era ella para permitirse sentir eso?! ¿En que estaba pensando?

…

¿Estaba pensando?

James era …era el padre de Harry, el hombre etiquetado como un idiota de primera en cuanto a relaciones publicas con mujeres, un mentecato sin pies ni cabeza, un desorganizado emocional que…

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, con la vista nublada y la sensación de una toronja incrustada en su garganta, dejó escapar un leve pero imperceptible jadeo.

Aquello era una locura.

Era una estúpida de primera. Jamás había tenido graves problemas con controlar lo que sentía y ahora de buenas a primeras no podía con lidiar con la verdad que le plateaba Elis. Sabía por demás que tenía razón.

Elis en cuestiones de ellos siempre la tenía.

Intento calmarse, y con esfuerzo consiguió que el aire llenara los pulmones de forma decente. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces más para que el mismo aire quitara esa presión en su pecho. Con pocos resultados (si me preguntan).

Se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de borrar cualquier rastro que la delatara aunque no hubiese nadie conocido a la vista.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Remus suspiró desganado, observando cómo por enésima vez James picaba la punta de su pluma sobre unos papeles sin usar. Su vista perdida en ese accionar no le dejaba notar, tal vez, que sus anteojos estaban a punto de caer al vacío desde su nariz. Sirius estaba tirado en el sillón a su derecha, con los ojos cerrados pero con aire consiente, su rostro fruncido daba la certeza de que no estaba pesando en nada grato.

Qué ambiente pesado.

.- Entonces, ¿les parece si vamos a tomar algo?- ninguno respondió. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar.- Dicen que el nuevo complejo abrió uno muy bueno, ahí se especializan en los sabores exóticos que te gustan tanto, Sirius.

.- Uhm.- vaya respuesta.

Cansado de verse tan olímpicamente ignorado, Remus cambió su expresión, adoptando una actitud más osca, la única que hacía que sus amigos soltaran lo que les preocupaba.

.- Pueden dejar de parecer muertos vivientes y contestar algo dignamente.- reclamó alto y potente.- y cualquiera que fuese su problema, no lo resolverán estando tirados como gusanos al sol.

James fue el primero en mirarlo. En sus ojos se reflejaba una duda infinita. Conociéndolo estaba preocupado por algo en particular. Algo demasiado importante estaba en marcha en aquella cabeza.

Tragó saliva, no se imaginaba que la cosa era tan seria.

.- Quiero morir.- por suerte el lamento de Black cortó el momento tenso.- ¿Hay algo peor que estar casado?

.- Estar muerto.- contestó rápidamente el castaño. Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

.- Ese es un beneficio que no puedo darme después de todo el desastre que estoy haciendo.- Sirius se incorporó, estaba completamente despeinado pero no hizo ningún ademan de arreglarse.- Y aun me falta lo peor.- se inclinó agarrándose la cabeza entre ambas manos, escondiendo el rostro.-Esto es una tortura…

.- Eres un idiota.- el comentario le pegó de lleno al pobre, Remus divisó a James levantado y con cara de pocos amigos.- Eso es lo qué pasa. Hiciste las cosas sin pensar, te mandaste a la primera de cambio y ahora estas llorando porque te diste más que fuerte contra la pared.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea intentar sacarles la mala onda a ambos en la misma habitación. Eran como dos fuegos que se retroalimentaban cuando estaban enojados y bastaba una sola provocación para que se convirtiera en una batalla campal.

Después de todo a James y a Sirius les encantaba decirse las verdades crudamente cuando estaban con ese humor.

Remus se tocó la frente y maldijo su memoria.

.- Me habla el rey, perdón, ¿debo arrodillarme o solo inclinarme?-

La puerta estaba semi abierta, Remus vio la libertad del otro lado. La idea tentadora de dejar que se hicieran jirones estaba presente, pero el pobre tenía culpa. Él había empezado con eso.

.- Ninguna de los dos, dudo que sepas lo que es mostrarle respeto al alguien que no seas tú.-

.- Tranquilos.- intervino.- Esto no es algo que debamos llevar tan le…

.- ¡No lo defiendas!- no, definitivamente James estaba de muy mal humor, mas del que se le podía percibir.- Anda llorando por los rincones porque sus juergas se vieron afectadas. No sé de qué te quejas, conozco a Elis y es una persona muy tranquila y con la cual se puede hablar.

Tic monumental en el ojito derecho de Sirius.

.- Que yo sepa no han sido mis sollozos los únicos que se han escuchado por esta oficina. ¿A qué se debe tu nueva depresión? ¿Lily no aceptó a Marie? ¿El tapizado nuevo de tu auto se arruinó?

.- Chicos, no es necesario que anden…-

.- ¡No te pongas de su parte!

El castaño negó lentamente, cerrando los ojos. ¡Lo único que quería era irse a descansar! Maldito el momento que se le ocurrió que podrían hablar.

.- ¡Cállense lo dos!- de un momento a otro se levantó. Ambos se quedaron estáticos y sorprendidos.- No dije o empecé esto para que se pongan a pelear como adolescentes. Ya son grandecitos. Sirius, no creo que sea para tanto el convivir con Elis, es una mujer sumamente interesante si le pones esfuerzo, así que en vez de gastar el tiempo en payasadas y en quejarte, inviértelo en que todo el plan salga bien y que el esfuerzo que ambos hacen valga la pena.

.- Ya, ya, cuando hablas así me recuerdas a mi tío.- se tiró sobre el sillón apesumbrado.- Decirlo es fácil, obviamente.

.- Hacerlo también.- contraatacó sin miramientos.

.- Bien di…-

.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? Has estado como zombi hace semana y media, cómo si la vida pendiera de una sola decisión que no te animas a tomar.- la burla de James murió en su garganta. La cara, segundos antes contorsionada en una sonrisa de suficiencia, cambió por completo mostrando la misma faz que días anteriores.- Si no nos cuentas, difícil será que nos enteremos.

.- No es la gran cosa.-

.- _No es la gran cosa_, te está haciendo menos eficiente.- objetó Remus cansado. Se acomodó en la silla tranquilamente; a diferencia de Sirius, con James había que ser más cuidadoso, si se sentía demasiado atacado pondría un escudo y quien les ayudase a desarmarlo.- ¿Pasó algo con Lily?

.- No exactamente.-

.- ¿Es algo que va a pasar?- Como siempre haciendo las preguntas correcta, el hombre de anteojos desvió la mirada hacia un punto inexacto de la pared detrás de su amigo.- James…

.-….-

.- Déjate de misterios, ya nos has traumado con varias cosas, somos fuertes.- agregó Sirius.

Ambos se miraron intensamente, desafiantes. Sirius con dejes burlescos, dándole a entender que no podría sacar un tema que lograse sorprenderlo, que lo había escuchado todo con respecto a su relación con la pelirroja.

.- Bueno, he estado pensando, aunque tal vez no sea el momento después de lo que ocurrió con "eso"

.- Cuando la besaste.-

.- Gracias por recordármelo tan fresco.- ironizó

.- De nada, si necesitas que te siga bajando a la realidad, no dudes en llamarme.-

.- Chicos…-interrumpió Remus.

Se impuso un silencio que decía muchas cosas.

.- Quiero tener otro hijo con Lily.- soltó tratando que la lengua no se le enredase.

Remus no pudo cerrar la boca y Sirius tenía los ojos terriblemente abiertos.

GRAN Silencio.

Esa no se la veían venir. Un simple: estoy celoso, Lily no me habla, Harry nos pidió un hermanito. Algo simple y manejable era lo que esperaban.

¿Qué confiados no?

Tardaron un largo rato antes de poder volver a articular dignos pensamientos. James por su parte había logrado que su corazón no latiese desbocado. Aquello sonaba demasiado tentador y vergonzante (al mismo tiempo) si se decía en voz alta.

La semana entera con el pensamiento en eso constantemente logró estragos, como la ya mencionada ineficiencia. Pero hasta ese entonces no se lo había mencionado a nadie, no porque se sintiera poco seguro, sino por lo loco que sonaba.

Él quería otro hijo, le sorprendía notar con que anhelo. Y le causaba aun mas estupor el verse pensando como primera opción (si o si) a Lily. No importaba los gritos de ella a cualquier hora de la noche, ni sus antojos, ni sus dolores de pies que le obligaban a ayudarla a ponerse más cómoda en su sillón con veinte almohadones debajo.

.- Momento, momento, que yo me perdí.- Sirius, valiente (o lanzado) como el solo, interrumpió la no conversación.- ¿Nos estás diciendo que te le declaraste?

.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- contestó atropelladamente James.- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

El ojigris y Remus se tomaron unos segundos antes de suspirar. James no había dado ningún paso significativo, nomas tenía ideas incoherentes.

.- A ver, meditémoslo.- propuso el castaño.- Quieres otro hijo con Lily.- silencio.- Sirius…esto es TU culpa.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? Si a _este_ se le ocurren ideas insólitas no es por mi culpa.-

.- Tienes razón, es por tu mala influencia.-

.- ¡Oye!

Toc toc

Ese simple sonido cortó cualquier cosa que pudiese decir para defenderse. Por la puerta paso una mujer de mediana edad, con actitud vacilante.

.- Señor Potter.-

.- ¿Qué ocurre Sara?-

Se la notaba muy incómoda.

.- La se…-

.- James.- tal y como la recordaban, Alison en toda su extensión caminó por al lado de la secretaria, casi empujándola. Con ese porte perfecto y con esa actitud de suficiencia mandada hacer exclusivamente para ella.

Esto se pondría feo.

* * *

¡Hola! Puf, hasta que logre terminarlo. Me ha costado lo suyo y la inspiracion fue pisada nuevamente por mi gemela...¬¬ qui.

Bueno, lamento muchisimo la demora, pero no queria subir cualquier cosa. Si no actualizo antes de fin de año, espero que todos tengan FELICES FIESTAS y que disfruten de la comida, la comida, la comida, la gente ( cierto ¬¬) , la comida, los regalos y demas.

¡¡Besos a todos!!

¡Se los quiere, gracias por su infinito apoyo!

¡¡A los nuevos, bienvenidos, a los viejos, que aguante!!

¡Beshitos!

Miles de pases vip para el nuevo espectaculo de canto bar de Sirius y Remus para: Vanesa-Salazar, Ceciss, Skuld Dark, macaen, Rianne Black, princess Hermione, katherinblak, Evasis, Fran Ktrin Black, Karix7, RociRadcliffe, bele, Lily Evans, mimig2, kili Black, .Wonderland, Ly Malfoy, Llams, Andromeda no Sainto, kari, Ginevra Hale, flormania, gabypotter013, .isa, grint eliloca, Marion Coleridge, Lamister.

(La pagina se come la mitad de los nombres con . sepan disculpar el descuido u . u)


	25. Capitulo XXIV

ATENCIÓN: Los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños. No gano nada mas que dolor musa aplastada por esto.

Para este capitulo recomendaria tener a mano en el reproductor "October" y "The last song i am wasting on you" de Evanescence. No son exclusivamente necesarias, pero la verdad es que darian un lindo clima.

(Para más info leer nota al final)

**Capitulo XXIV**

La habitación se llenó de tensión, muchísima tensión. Remus optó por apartarse modestamente para darles su espacio. Sirius, su opuesto, hizo algo poco conveniente en esos momentos: abrió la boca.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Alison sin perder ese aire elegante le dedicó una muy especial miradita despreciativa, dándole a entender que no había reparado en su existencia hasta ese instante.

.- James, ¿puedes decirle a tu _amigo_ que se retire? Debo hablar contigo a solas.- su voz sonó aterciopelada, cargada de fastidio combinado en buena y exacta cantidad con desprecio.

Antes de que el aludido respondiera, Black se levantó del sillón con aire que sólo utilizaba cuando quería aparentar ser mejor que alguien, llegó a su lado y sonrió de soslayo, con ojos centellantes en picardía.

.- No te preocupes, ya me retiro, el aire esta viciado. Ojo James, no te vayas a enfermar.-

Sirius contadas veces se comportaba como si fuese un imbécil de elite con aires de grandeza. Pero si había algo que le reventaba el bazo era aquella mujer, esa que pecó de querer tocar a su ahijado y haber hecho maldades al la madre del mismo. Por que tenerle indiferencia o molestia a alguien era una cosa y otra muy distinta era querer dañarla.

¡Con Lily nunca! Y ¡Con Harry JAMÁS! (oraciones inventadas por el mismísimo Sirius después de enterarse de la mala pasada en la fiesta y de cómo llamaba aquella mujer a su hermoso y perfecto ahijado).

Un Black jamás olvida.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta en donde lo esperaba su castaño amigo, cuando las palabras de Alison le hicieron darse vuelta.

.- Saludos a tu esposa y buena suerte, la necesitará.- Sirius, que no era ni lento ni perezoso, conocía muy bien ese tipo de amenazas. La gente demasiado rica no tiene mucho con lo que entretenerse puesto que ya probó todo, y como dicen que la gente o el ser vivo en general vuelve a sus raíces, la clase alta procuraba hacer lo mismo, pero obviamente llamándolo de otra forma.

Una de las prácticas más viejas implementadas desde que el humano pudo hablar: el chismerío.

Nadie sobrevive en ese mundo si no tiene a los chismes de su lado (o a las personas correctas). Y Alison era peligrosa en ese sentido, no por nada era una de las amigas cercanas de su prima Bellatrix.

Destilando una seguridad digna de si (siendo su marca registrada) Sirius se giró para enfrentarla sin demostrar cuanto lo había molestado aquel comentario.

.- Lo mismo digo Alison, después de todo, aun no estas tan bien "ubicada" dentro de nuestro circulo.- Traducción: El nombre de tu familia aun sigue siendo medio desconocido, así que no hagas ningún movimiento estúpido.

Ella sonrió comprendiendo a la perfección.

Sirius, más que contento por haberse quedado con la última palabra, pasó por al lado de Remus y cerró la puerta que permitiría que Alison y James hablan en persona desde el rompimiento.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el níveo rostro de la mujer, que para su suerte, su acompañante no percibió por estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Llegó alrededor de las diez, suponía que para ese entonces su ahora esposa ya habría cenado. Siempre lo hacía. Era una maquina de cumplir promesas: "Si llegas después de x hora, me voy." "Si te atreves a comerte los pastelitos que compre, tiraré todas tus medias." " No es tan difícil, ahora, si lo dejas una vez más en el piso del baño, desprogramare todo tu sistema de home theater." Este último iba referido a la tendencia de Sirius de dejar su ropa sucia en el paso.

Cómo le iban a limpiar tres días a la semana, no era algo que lo incomodara, pero ahora con una mujer en la casa la cosa se ponía difícil.

Cuando echó una mirada general por todo el lugar la encontró en una esquina, alejada y relajada en uno de los grandes y simples sillones blancos frente al ventanal. La ciudad se reflejaba del otro lado dando una vista muy bonita.

.- Hola.- Saludó sin muchas ganas. El encontronazo con la ex de James lo había dejado cansado. Esa mujer era terriblemente venenosa.

Elis le miró.

.- Buenas noches.- dejó escapar ella sin moverse mucho.- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

.- Complicado la verdad.- contesto sincero tirándose en sofá despreocupadamente, luego de haberse desprendido del saco.

No la entendía muy bien, bah, no la entendía y punto. Elis parecía una mujer muy calma, con cierto toque de serenidad cuando se encontraba en un momento así. Suspiró para sus adentros, probablemente estuviera cansada, lo cual produciría que no quisiese pelearle por pavadas.

Pocas veces le había preguntado cómo le había ido, en realidad, eran contadas las ocasiones desde que se mudó que le dirigió la palabra amablemente.

.- ¿Cómo te fue a con los vestidos?- recordó que ese era uno de sus deberes ese día.

La castaña se encogió de hombros y se acomodó los anteojos. Seguían con la misma graduación, sólo por las dudas, su oculista aun no estaba seguro de bajarla, aunque por suerte, le había dado luz verde para que usase lentes de contacto por unas dos horas. No es que fuesen más cómodos, es mas, Elis odiaba esos pedacitos incómodos que debía meterse en los ojos, pero los anteojos de culo de botella no eran para nada elegantes, por más que tuviesen el marco más reinado del mundo.

.- Bien, supongo.- aún no había recibido llamada de su pelirroja amiga. No le preocupaba, pero no dejaba de picarle.- Conseguí uno lo suficientemente cómodo para poder respirar y si me doy maña, hasta comer.

El hombre sonrió medianamente. Cerró los ojos y tiró su cabeza hacía atrás.

.- Mañana cenaremos con mi familia. Si lo pasamos, podremos respirar tranquilos hasta que mi madre organice la fiesta de "compromiso" y demás.- Elis cambió su postura, girándose para su lado. Tenía actitud de querer escucharlo. Debía tener cuidado, no estaba seguro cuanto duraría ese interés calmo de su esposa.

Ella por su parte permaneció en silencio unos cuantos minutos, al pasar los últimos, creyó que Sirius se había dormido. Respiraba pausadamente con cabeza semi apoyada de costado sobre el mullido almohadón.

La conversación con Lily era lo que realmente le importaba. No es que temiera que la pelirroja se enojase mucho y que no le hablara por algunos días, eso podría arreglarse, pero era un tema delicado. Tal vez le costaría darse cuenta y admitir la realidad. Ella tampoco estaría muy cómoda en su lugar.

Ya, tenía en consideración a Potter, no le conocía con suficiencia, pero las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de tratarlo y escuchar algunas cosas de boca de su amiga, podía llegar a considerarlo cómo una bestia en relaciones humanas, pero con Harry era excelente. El niño era la luz de sus ojos y era más que un hecho que ambos irían hasta el fin del mundo y más allá si fuese necesario.

Ahora, el problema residía en que James Potter había pasado de ser el hombre con que su amiga tuvo un hijo por accidente, al hombre con que Lily Evans se complementaba en muchos sentidos.

Pero eso no era difícil de imaginar que sus palabras calarían tan profundo en la pelirroja, la cosa no era para menos.

Lily no podía comenzar una relación así cómo así.

Harry era lo más importante que ambos tenían, y una relación fallida de pareja lo único que haría sería lastimarlo. No culpaba al inconsciente de Lily por querer ocultar la idea de que le padre de su hijo le interesase como hombre.

Hubiese seguido pensado, rompiéndose la cabeza con el tema, pero para lamento de su pereza a esa hora de la noche, el timbre sonó.

Se extrañó. Al comprobar que Sirius estaba dormido, puesto que no se había dignado siquiera a abrir los ojos, se levantó lentamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese caminar la mitad de la distancia que la alejaba de la puerta ésta se abrió. Su sorpresa fue aun mayor (casi tanto como su desconcierto) al ver una muy bonita mujer cruzar el marco cargada con una maleta de un lado y una botella de champaña en su otra mano.

Ambas se miraron en silencio.

.- Perdona pero… ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?- Elis no era de andarse con rodeos. La morocha, con unos impresionantes y delineados ojos chocolate sonrió incomoda.

Era más que obvio que ninguna esperaba ver a la otra en aquella situación.

.- Eh, creo que debí haber esperado a que me atendieran.-

.- Supones bien. ¿Quién eres?- No, Elis no era ninguna estúpida. Sabia por donde podría ir la cosa e intentaba en ese momento, controlarse de no darle un jarronazo a su esposo por imbécil ¿Acaso a esta no le había llegado el memo de Sr. Black en el cual las descartaba hasta nuevo aviso?

.- Mi…mi nombre es Celia…esto… ¿Quién eres tú?-

.- Elis Br…Black- rápida, sin remordimientos, cómo si no hubiese estado a punto de cometer un error al nombrarse con su apellido de soltera. Celia dejó la maleta lentamente mientras abría los ojos.- Esposa del que ahora duerme tan tranquilamente en el sofá…- el tic le salió. ¿Ella enfrentándose a una de esas mujeres y él tan campante?- ¡Sirius!

Si el volumen de grito no lo despertó fue el tono histérico.

El aludido se despertó torpemente mirando hacia ambos lados perdido.

¿Ahora que había hecho?

.- ¿Qué pas…?- la pregunta murió en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron a Celia.

Una amiga y por qué no, amante. Ambos se conocían desde hace mucho y compartían buenos momentos de vez en cuando.

.- Oh.- Se levantó medianamente rápido al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca. No es que el ambiente estuviese tenso. Celia no tenía intenciones de pelearse con nadie, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de Elis. La castaña le miraba expectante por una explicación, con la ceja levantada y la boca en una mueca algo macabra.- Cielos, ahm… ¿Cómo estás?

Esto era el colmo. No solo estaba condenada a ese matrimonio, ni a aburridas tardes aprendiendo protocolo ni a las fastidiosas excursiones a las tiendas de ropa, sino que además, debía tolerar que las "amigas" de su no tan querido esposo entrasen a su departamento como si nada.

Le dedicó una mueca de fastidio total a Sirius, dándole a entender que ni le hablase. Se giró nuevamente hacia Celia.

Cuando lo pensó, la chica no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría. Sirius debía haber prevenido algo así.

Caminó a paso decidido hasta la joven, pasó de largo, tomó sus llaves y su abrigo.

.- Arréglalo para cuando vuelva.- dura, determinante. Con seguridad en las palabras daba a entender que las cosas se pondrían peores si él no se dignaba a poner las cosas en su lugar para cuando regresase.

El sonido pausado de su taco chino resonó con calma en el hall del edificio, no trasmitiendo en nada lo que Elis estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Para ese entonces y a menos de tres minutos de separación de su esposo y su nuevo hogar, la muchacha se frenó bestialmente. Apretó las llaves en sus manos, sintiendo el llavero hecho con goma eva (regalo de Harry). ¿Por qué tenía que irse y darles el espacio? Una esposa no dejaba a su marido así como así ante una desconocida.

Se mordió el labio y dio la vuelta.

Antes de que el silencio entre Sirius y Celia instalado después de que ella le preguntara como estaba, se rompiera, Elis entró nuevamente al departamento con una máscara de furia digna del mejor demonio.

Sirius tembló un poco, aunque estuviese aliviado de que ella se hubiese dado cuenta del error al dejarlo con Celia. La susodicha intento que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

.- Perdón, me deje llevar.- Si Sirius no se dejó caer fue porque estaba seguro de que su cabeza golpearía dolorosamente contra el filo de una mesa angosta colocada detrás del sofá. Era eso o el florero se rompería en el mismo lugar.- Sé que no tienes la culpa, que tal vez no te hayas enterado.- Elis avanzó hacía Celia con aire solemne pero amenazante.- Pero _**estoy**_ _**casada **_con _**él**_, así que te pediría que te retires de _**mi**_ propiedad antes de que corra sangre.

Cielos, que más clara no podía ser. Elis definitivamente no tenía tacto para las amenazas.

Celia tragó pesado y asintió lentamente.

.- Gracias y en el futuro, procura borrar el nombre de mi marido de tu lista, no estará disponible siquiera el día que se lo entierre.- sonrió siniestra. Sin gritos la gente se entendía, y lo mejor, comprendía el significado de las cosas mucho más rápido.

No fue necesario que nadie la escoltara a la salida, Celia y sus pertenencias volaron de allí más rápido de lo que Elis había tardado en bajar las escaleras de emergencia por impaciente.

Ambos se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos bien largos, me arriesgaría a decir que de tan extensos ya parecían minutos. Sirius se rascó la cabeza nuevamente, queriendo decir algo pero no decidiendo qué con exactitud.

.- Eso fue…-

.- ¿Si?-

.- Desastroso.- Sirius también era sincero, se cruzó de brazos muy molesto.

.- ¿Perdón?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.- ¿Eso es una escena de celos para ti?- Elis no supo que responder, nunca había celado a nadie más que como amigos.- ¿No puedes poner un poquito más de énfasis cuando lo haces?

Esto no era nada grato de oír. Los cabellos de la nuca de Elis se erizaron.

.- ¿Prefieres que grite posesa y te tire un jarrón por la cabeza?- espetó enervada.

.- ¡Mínimamente!

Peligro en la escala de Elis ya no aguanta: Ocho.

.- ¿Eres enfermo o miras muchas telenovelas?- el ojigris pareció no sentirse tocado por el intento de insulto.

.- ¿Es que tengo que hacer todo en este juego? ¡CELOS, MUJER! ¡Celos! ¡No son tan difíciles!

Peligro: nueve.

No lo juzguen, no del todo por lo menos, el chico había sido víctima de muchos arranques de celos y sabía cómo iba la cosa, tenía una colección de relatos sobre ello.

.- ¡Se que eres como una piedra, más dura que el hielo del ártico y mucho menos expresiva que un muerto, pero actúa aunque sea!

Silencio.

Elis prefirió darse vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación, si continuaba escuchándolo probablemente le tirara con toda la vajilla china, mandada a hacer especialmente por un familiar muy cercano del mismo emperador siglos atrás.

Sirius se frustró, no solamente por el carente accionar de su esposa sino por verse tan olímpicamente ignorado, en un arranque de dar en la nota solo por gusto, espetó un perceptible y más que audible:

.- Por eso mismo deseaba que fuera tu hermana, por lo menos ella sabría comportarse como un ser humano con sentimientos, aunque fuesen act…- No llegó a terminar. Elis en ese momento mirándole con los ojos inyectados en sangre estaba a menos de un metro.

.- ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A DECIRME ALGO ASI!- con ambas manos, tomó el mismo jarrón que estaba en la mesa angosta y lo tiró lo más lejos que pudo. El objeto se hizo añicos, llenando la habitación de típico sonido a guerra de parejas.

.- ¡Pero qué…!

.- ¿Quieres celos?- no muy lejos, en una repisa, descansando desde la mitad del modular con puertas de vidrio, la colección de copas de cristal se tambaleó levemente al abrirse el mueble. Elis tomó tres de ellas y con la poca puntería que tenía se las lanzó al susodicho. Sirius en un intento torpe y desesperado se movió rápidamente, con la gravedad en su contra o de su lado, cayó hacia atrás antes de sentir como la tercera copa rozaba su coronilla antes de estrellarse en la pared detrás. .- ¡TE DARE TU MALDITA ESCENA PUERCO NARCISISTA!

Peligro: …

Del otro lado de la puerta, no muy lejos, Celia escuchó como más cosas eran rotas dentro de la residencia. Su perplejidad primera ante la tranquilidad amenazadora de Elis le había impedido tomar aquello con ojos importantes, pero al escuchar la pelea con ruidos incluidos, no pudo más que sacar su móvil y marcar con premura.

Caminó hasta el ascensor y para su suerte este llegó enseguida. Antes de que las puertas del mismo se encerraran, la voz del otro lado le dio la seguridad para hablar.

.- Viven juntos. Por primera vez esa revista no mentía. La cosa es más seria de lo creía -

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Del otro lado de la línea, sentada en un confortable sillón y con la vista puesta en la noche oscura, una mujer tomó la taza de té a medio llenar de la mesita ratona a su lado, con aire pensativo y cauteloso.

En su rostro (sin arrugas) la falta de reacción alguna podría confundir a cualquiera que no la conociera. Pero era ella, en su existencia, una mujer de pocas reacciones externas y grandes deducciones internas. No era estúpida en lo más mínimo y si algo se le metía en la cabeza no descansaría hasta que el ultimo átomo del problema se viese resuelto.

Dejó la taza en su lugar nuevamente y con su otra mano arrugó un fax mandado con anterioridad por un conocido.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Siquiera se giro para ver quién era, simplemente dio la voz de permiso para sumirse en su monologo interno, silencioso y temido por muchos.

.- Señora. Lo último que ha mandado a hacer termino. Pido permiso para retirarme si no ha de tener ninguna tarea más.-

.- Claro que no. Puedes irte.- respondió seca. El hombre que no era otro que el encargado del servicio en general, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Lo único que se oía a esa hora de la noche era el tic-tac continuo del antiguo reloj de pie colocado estratégicamente a la derecha (y detrás) de un voluminoso escritorio, trabajado a simple vista siglos atrás, por personas que ya por obvias razones no pisaban el planeta, pero que habían dejado en aquel valioso objeto algo más que arte.

Supuso que su esposo ya estaría dormido, jamás lograba que ese hombre se mantuviera despierto después de las diez y media, a excepción de que fuese en una fiesta.

Cómo en pocas ocasiones, lo bendijo.

No deseaba escuchar sus preguntas cargadas de escepticismo. Tampoco tenía ganas de explicarle nada, no tenia por que hacerlo.

Hacía décadas, desde en sus veinticuatro años, ella era la ama y señora de todo aquello que tocaban sus ojos en las propiedades Black y de alguna manera se creía con el poder de inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijos como se le diera la gana.

No permitiría que el descarriado de su primogénito tirara por la borda todo el apellido únicamente porque era un caprichoso.

No había otra manera de describirlo. Tan altanero, desobediente, tan endemoniadamente predispuesto a hacer cosas que le perjudicaran y con ello a toda la familia ¿no podía acaso haber tenido una hija? Las mujeres Black eran mucho más gráciles, educadas, sofisticadas y encantadoras.

Bellatrix, su adorada sobrina, hasta Narcissa en su bajo perfil era fascinante.

Pero no.

Sus manos se movieron irasciblemente, tratando de controlar su ira.

Maldito el momento en que su esposo puso eso como clausula para darle parte de la herencia. Pero claro, para cuando ella se había enterado del detalle ya era tarde.

Sabía que su marido estaba harto de los continuos vaivenes de Sirius, deseaba verlo sentar cabeza y poder descansar en paz yéndose a alguna isla perdida para desconectarse. No es que no confiara en Regulus, el muchacho era un ejemplo a seguir, pero era tradición que los hijos mayores se ocuparan del emporio Black.

Se levantó grácil, con ese aire seguro y añejo. Caminó hasta la ventana del despacho y las nubes ocultaban de vez en cuando la impávida luz de luna.

¡¿Casado con una desconocida?! ¡Seguramente una más de la lista! Una imbécil sin dos dedos de frente. O tal vez algo peor, una trepadora de primera línea dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por dinero.

Permitiéndose un poco de descontrol, sus manos nerviosas tomaron la revista de poca monta, amarillista hasta la medula, en donde su hijo estaba en primera plana en una imagen tomada al pasar, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Parecían serios, como si estuviesen hablando de algo importante. Ella con una actitud relajada, aunque sus ojos reflejasen incomodidad, él, tomándole de la mano y señalando hacia la derecha.

¿No podía haber considerado a alguien de su círculo? Mujeres de la edad de él edad no escaseaban y las interesadas en eran la misma cantidad. Fuera del desastre que le consideraba, Sirius Black eran un buen prospecto (o pedazo de pastel como le dirían en mis tierras).

Alto, apuesto por demás (si se puede catalogar de alguna forma), elegante, seguro, inteligente (para la mayoría de las cosas), estratega y además, rico. ¿Qué mujer no lo querría?

Ella era una buena madre, quería créelo por lo menos, le había presentado a cuanta candidata adecuada se le apareciera, muchachas decorosas, de familias importantes, finas, delicadas, perspicaces.

Pero nada… ¿Tenia justo que liarse con una cualquiera de aspecto simplón, descuidado y desgarbado?

A simple vista, "esa" no tenía ni el más mínimo porte, siquiera para cruzar una simple calle.

¡Encima ya se la había presentado a la mayoría de sus conocidos y amigos!

¡Qué vergüenza, madre santa!

Cuanto más siguiera con esa farsita, mas difícil seria para ella arreglar los baches que dejara.

Porque era todo mentira, que no le viniesen con otro cuento porque no lo creería. Era un teatro mal puesto de su hijo mayor para llevarles la contra, para nuevamente hacerlo que se le antojara dentro de los mismos limites. Ya, a los pocos que se apegaba.

Debía encontrar la manera de desenmascarar todo antes de que la cosa se pusiese seria, antes de que periódicos formales y revistas conocidas e importantes dieran por concreto que el heredero a la fortuna Black estaba casado con…una cualquiera.

Con el escalofrío recorriéndole aún, Walburga dejó los papeles entre sus manos con asco irrefutable.

Descubriría a su hijo en medio de la farsa y lo utilizaría como arma, después de todo, toda rebelión bien debía ser pagada, y aquella vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar ante los ojos de la sociedad, destruyendo todo lo que le había costado mantener a lo largo de su vida, no caería en vano.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

La furia primera que le había embargado en el inicio no menguó hasta estar bajo la ventana del departamento. Ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche y con el motor apagado abruptamente, sus ojos apenas si distinguían a lo lejos las luces de la avenida.

No era digno de él. Jamás había sentido semejante oleada de malestar a causa de algo así. Era como si una gran prensa posada únicamente sobre su estomago lo oprimiera cortándole cualquier tipo de circulación. Su cerebro, falto de aire, punzaba quejoso y su corazón luego de ser liberado de la atadura, latía a mil por hora en intento vano de recuperar las pulsaciones perdidas.

Una cosa era presentirlo, pensarlo, suponerlo. En cualquier instancia su humor no había mermado en lo más mínimo. La justificación de que aquello estaba bien era suficiente cómo para impedir cualquier pensamiento estúpido.

Tenerlo en frente como una verdad irrefutable era otra cosa.

Apretó los puños antes de tomar las llaves y salir del automóvil con intentos fútiles de controlar su malhumor.

Comenzaba a sentirse una caricatura de sí mismo. Sin fuerzas, sin razones. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?

Mientras se hacía esa pregunta sacó las llaves de la entrada, no las había usado más que en ocasiones en las cuales la dueña de casa había dado su permiso, pero de seguro si tocaba timbre en ese momento, Lily no dudaría en pegarle con lo primero que tuviera a mano, no por la molestia del reloj, sino por el hecho de despertar a Harry.

No era de su incumbencia, ya, ¿pero y si lo fuera en algún grado? Tenían un hijo en común, alguien por quien velar ambos, debían tener en claro lo que deseaban en sus vidas y lo que harían de ellas para poder hacer un plan en conjunto y poder criar al pequeño.

Repentinamente las palabras de aquella mujer que una vez creyó capaz de ser su compañera de vida, retumbaban en su cabeza en tono burlón, constante, aguerrido. Alison sabía en donde golpear duro, su sexto sentido perverso le funcionaba a la perfección. Debió darse cuenta antes de ello.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándole vista del pasillo solitario. Las luces estaban a medio prender.

Y nuevamente su conciencia le pregunto qué hacía allí. Era absurdo pensar que ella le daría una explicación de lo que supuestamente pasaba, primero que nada, porque no era hora, y segundo, porque no tenía obligación alguna.

Y le dolió. Lily no le debía ningún tipo de información con respecto a su vida personal. Con quien volvería a hacer su vida, a quien presentaría a Harry como padrastro, con quien le daría más hermanos. En definitiva el hombre que se la llevaría _lejos_.

Se detuvo a la mitad del camino, con los ojos puestos en el suelo y con la sensación de estar a punto de descubrir algo importante.

Su vida con ella, con su hijo. Eran cosas a los cuales se había acostumbrado. Las reuniones de padres, las salidas familiares, los caprichos combatidos en conjunto, las charlas cortas pero llenas de sentido entre ambos, las miradas cómplices antes de darle una sorpresa a Harry. Los silencios respetados, incluso las peleas continuas eran parte de su existencia, tenían tal importancia que si no fuese porque la Gravedad lo mantenía con los pies pegados a la tierra, aquello podría ser el peso que lo hiciera.

Por primera vez se daba cuenta que no existiría un Harry sin Lily presente. No eran más su hijo y la mujer con quien lo había tenido. Esa frase, por que fuese repetida en su consciente millones de veces, no cargaba con la misma importancia.

Por que Lily había dejado de ser aquella simple mujer.

Ellos eran su familia. Ambos, él con sus pequeños pasos y un futuro glorioso por delante, y ella…

Tal vez eso era lo que le perturbaba en sobre manera, el saber que el futuro de ella no estaría atado siempre al de él. Lo tenían a Harry ¿y cuando ya no estuviese para unirlos?

¿Y cuando no existiesen más reuniones de padres? ¿O visitas al zoológico? ¿O fiestas de cumpleaños en casa de los abuelos? ¿Cuándo los años pasasen y sea su turno de ser abuelo? ¿Lily en dónde estaría? ¿Con quién? ¿Sonriendo y permitiéndose feliz con que desconocido?

A pesar de tener la sangre hirviendo, tomó su móvil y en discado rápido, pudo escuchar los pitidos dentro del departamento. Pasos, un golpe, una queja por lo bajo que le hizo sonreír.

.- Hola.- Lily estaba más del otro lado que de este.

.- Estoy en la puerta, voy a entrar.- el sonido de las llaves siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar, para cuando pudo enfocar bien, James entraba por la puerta con aspecto cansado, pero seguro.

Tardó en poder organizar una oración comprensible.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- no pasó mucho antes que largara un preocupado- ¿Ocurrió algo?

Él se rascó la cabeza, medio intimidado por el tono.

No es que estuviese enojada con él, por su culpa sí, pero no con él. Recién minutos antes había conseguido conciliar el sueño. La tarde se le hizo eterna con las palabras de Elis rebotándole en la cabeza sin ningún pudor y creyéndose las dueñas de todos sus pensamientos.

Contemplarse de esa manera no ayudaría en mucho si deseaba que la tensión bajara de alguna manera. Lily dio el primer paso poniendo cara de interés, dándole pie para que se explicase en vez de mandarlo a volar por su presencia.

.- Bueno…- le notó osco, la voz salía seca y sin fuerza. Tal vez no era la única que había estado meditando.

.- Tomemos algo de café.- le interrumpió caminado a la cocina, pasó por al lado sin siquiera mirarlo realmente, pero con actitud en todo el cuerpo para que la siguiera.

No se hizo esperar, para cuando llegó y acomodándose en una de las sillas de la modesta cocina, ella estaba colocando la cafetera en el fuego mínimo. No hubo manera de no mirarla realmente, no bajo aquella luz blanca de bajo consumo pero potente, no cuando el brillo de las hebras rojas destilaban calor especial.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

Ella terminó de servir el líquido en tazas medianas.

No le preguntó cuánto quería de azúcar o si prefería edulcorante. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que con una cuchara y media de medida lograba que el café estuviera a su gusto.

Lily llegó a la conclusión, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, que si quería terminar con todo ese calvario, hablar era la solución más lógica. Ella nunca había sido una mujer que escapara a sus problemas y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

Posó suavemente la taza delante de él, y con la poca gracia que le quedaba a esa hora con el cabello suelto, enmarañado, con las pantuflas de diferentes colores (travesura de Harry escondiendo el izquierdo y derecho de ambos pares) y su piyama gastado, se sostuvo de la mesada, apoyándose levemente.

James por su parte sorbió de su bebida antes de proseguir.

.- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Lily con cautela.

.- Creo que nos debemos una conversación.- no le refutó. Eso era bueno.- Tal vez no sea el horario, pero quería hablar contigo de algo que me tiene un tanto…- no sabía cómo definirlo, preocupado sonaría fuerte, histérico: fulminante. Optó por lo primero que se le cruzó y que no sonaba a teleteatro. – desconcertado.

Lily se movió incomoda.

.- ¿Y qué es?- indagó solemne manteniendo sus ojos cerrados tratando de encontrar fuerzas en el sabor amargo de su café.

.- Sé que hemos quedado que nuestras vidas sentimentales intentaríamos mantenerlas apartadas.- permitiéndose un mínimo descanso, se dio el lujo de observarla. Sus ojos verdes le miraban sin demostrar mucho.- Pero, creo que por mi parte si me gustaría saber acerca de…bueno, con quien podrías llegar a relacionarte.

Le miró algo desconcertada por lo oído, estaba tratando de procesar para encontrarle algún sentido.

.- ¿Te refieres a saber con qué clase de hombres salgo?- el tiempo, ese presente le revolvió las tripas de manera brusca. ¿Entonces era cierto? ¿Lily estaba saliendo con alguien? Porque habría sino de utilizar ese maldito: _salgo_; en vez de _saldría_. Ella se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno…- sonrió de soslayo, nerviosa.- No sé qué decir. Siempre has sido tú el que deseaba mantener todo en secreto.

.- Para no escucharte criticarme.- soltó molesto y sin poder parar aquella oración cargada de reproche. El mal humor desaparecido momentos antes, y que había sido suplantado por el nerviosismo, ahora regresaba con fuerza.

Ella no respondió más que con un levantamiento de cejas.

.- ¿Ahora es mi culpa?- desvió la mirada, sin poder responderle.- Ya, ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

Tal vez no era conveniente para su orgullo largar un simple: porque me llegó la información de que sales con alguien y eso me da nauseas, tantas que desearía conocer al individuo en persona para romperle la cara a patadas.

Tras este pensamiento, las pupilas de James se dilataron de tal manera que debió bajar la vista por miedo de asustarla. Apretó la taza entre sus manos dándose cuenta lo que aquello significaba. Estaba celoso, más que eso, enfermo de celos por ese individuo que había o estaba osando acercarse a la pelirroja. A intentar de alguna forma romper su familia, esa que lo mantenía alegre de una u otra manera todos los días de su vida, cómo nunca lo había sido.

En su mente los recuerdos no lejanos de aquel beso encerrado en el olvido, aunque no desplazado por mas esfuerzo que hiciera. La calidez de ella, el roce de sus labios y la danza torpe e inexperta, como si hubiesen sido dos adolescentes besándose por vez primera. La alegría desenfrenada, junto a la caída rápida y abrupta luego del íntimo roce.

Visto en retrospectiva había cometido un error inconcebible, algo que estaba seguro, aunque en su inconsciente, que le traería problemas. La imagen de ella saliendo de la cocina, su respuesta apagada o mejor dicho, nula, aquel silencio lleno de reprimendas.

Su maldito error había sido hacerle creer a ella que el beso no había tenido cabida alguna en su mundo, que no era nada importante y que no debió haber pasado. Cuando en realidad, esas palabras eran manejadas por el mismo consciente, aún no preparado para soportar aquella verdad que le tocaba vivir en ese instante.

.- James- llamó al no ver respuesta.

No lo pensó, el no era un hombre que manejara bien las palabras en esos temas. Se levantó casi con torpeza al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

.- Por que sí.- intento que fuese suficiente, rogó para que así fuera, pero por lo visto Lily no deseaba o no podía hacerlo simple. Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesada con actitud algo disgustada. Eso había sonado a orden caprichosa y si había algo que le fastidiaba eran los caprichos.

.- Deja de comportarte como un chiquillo, una respuesta así me dan ganas de sacarte a patadas de mi casa.- espetó con actitud casi amenazante, a pesar de que su apariencia antes nombrada no ayudase en nada.

No era lo que esperaba, no lo que su cuerpo gritaba que dijese para poder de alguna manera calmar el clamor ensordecedor de su corazón acompañado de sus instintos revolucionados. Su estado se podía comparar con la de un depredador al acecho, un arma a punto de ser disparada ante el menor movimiento.

Porque el mundo de sentimientos encontrados dentro de sí mismo no eran más que el resultado fatídico de una auto-respuesta impuesta, por que el hecho de que se diera cuenta con una alegría desconocida que amaba a Lily Evans tal vez no era tan fuerte como el ardor al pensar que quizá sería la única mujer que no podría tener.

No sabía porque, pero lo presentía.

Su cuerpo se tensó y no pudo masque avanzar abruptamente, con los ojos clavados en la pelirroja de enfrente.

.- Si no tienes más que decir, vete.- sus labios apenas se movieron, o eso creyó él. Cuando pudo ser dueño por completo de su cuerpo, las tres zancadas que dio lo habían acercado peligrosamente a ella con mas que seguridad destilada por sus poros fueron como un regalo y una maldición al mismo tiempo.

Su mirada se fijaba en su rostro con intensidad en aumento determinando cual sería el siguiente paso en una inconsciencia automática y perfecta. Porque lo único que podía sacar como conclusión era cual bonitas se veían las pecas recorriendo parte de su nariz, o el cabello revuelto pero suave, invitándolo a perder sus manos en él cuanto desease, ni como el cuerpo de ella soltó un perceptible (pero pudoroso jadeo) al sentirlo tan cerca.

El calor que emanaba era intoxícante, irremediablemente adictivo a sus sentidos.

Y una vez más volvió a repetirse que no era bueno orador, que las palabras eran como enemigos punzantes en esas situaciones.

Esto último le dio el impulso de aprovechar el aturdimiento de ella para tomarla de la cintura con energía casi posesiva. Y antes de darse cuenta por completo de la delicadeza de ese cuerpo tan pequeño en comparación con el suyo, sus labios recorrían los de ella con imperiosa necesidad.

Nada de delicadeza, casi sin cariño.

Era la sensación de saciarse de ellos, la misma que tiene aquel que está a punto de morir asfixiado y encuentra la manera de respirar nuevamente, anhelando con desesperante pasión la vida misma.

Ella era su _aire_.

Continuara

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Pues hemos empezado un año nuevo, espero que lo hayan pasado bien, con la familia o sin ella XD. Yo por mi parte he comido muchisimo, asi que ando contenta jejeje.

Este capitulo fue algo extraño, puesto que la ultima parte fue lo que mas facil se me hizo para terminar, pero lo otro me costaba horrores. Por suerte consegui inspiracion y pude terminarlo.

Con respecto a mi nota de arriba, pues si desean mas informacion de las canciones que utilice para el capitulo pasen por mi pagina, que subi las letras. Le rezo a Evanescence para que me siga inspirando.

¬¬ Y para que mi gemela deje de pisar mi musa.

Por otra parte, se esta haciendo un concurso de fanfics en una pagina que conoci gracias a una lectora. La direc la pondre en mi blog puesto que si sigo escribiendo se hara demasiado largo y estare rompiendo reglas.

¡Me voy!

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!

Grisel

Chibi Harrys bebes vestidos de leoncitos para: macaen, TinaaH, dragonfly81, LilyMolly, Mandy1890, Fran Ktrin Black, allabouthim, Lamister, katherinblak, bele, .Wonderland, Prongs, NerwenInWonderland, kaori Potter, amy_malfoy, Joslin Weasley, palas, Karix7, Evasis, JinP, Ely, Tabata Weasley, Ludmy, Ceciss, Skuld Dark, kili black, Francis*, grint eliloca, tildita, Ly Malfoy, RociRadcliffe, Biank Radcliffe, eliana152


	26. Capitulo XXV

**Capitulo XXV**

Compararlo con una eternidad sería demasiado poco, o tal vez una locura si pensara en la realidad. Creerse la única privilegiada, primera en sentir aquello. Pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, en aquel cuento distante de ser de Hadas, alejado de ser perfecto y con final alegre, ella era la protagonista y dueña de la sensación más maravillosa del mundo.

Era un beso, una simple acción, un acto que requería de dos personas comprometidas en cierto aspecto. No proclamaba demasiado, no significaba una elección definitiva. Pero ahí estaban.

Sus bocas danzaban en un vaivén de movimientos de vez en cuando descoordinados sólo por el hecho de que se ponían nerviosos. Difícil era mantener los pies sobre la tierra, por lo cual eran en contadas ocasiones en las cuales sus acciones no estaban manejadas por los mismos hilos.

Y sin embargo en aquel mar cristalino de perfección imperfecta, llena de reproches y de necesidad de tenerse mutuamente, fisuras de realidad reaparecían con fuerzas renovadas.

No importaba cuan bien se sentía tener las manos de él recorriendo su espalda en un juego peligroso que iba desde su nuca hasta el comienzo de la cintura, ni de cuan excitante le resultara el contoneo de ella, inexperto pero a la vez decidido, al acercarlo con las mismas ansias que lo envolvían.

Se permitían ser diferentes.

Pelear.

Gritarse hasta el cansancio.

Debatir.

Aconsejarse.

Pero aquello no estaba bien.

No cuando se encontraban tan distantes de la seguridad, no cuando sus dudas rondaban cual buitres al acecho su propia cordura.

No podían manejarlo.

Lily fue la primera en reaccionar, haciendo esfuerzo sobrehumano y sintiendo que sus palmas quemaban al dejar la presión que ejercían para acércalo hacia sí misma. Jamás se había dado de lo alto que era él a comparación con ella hasta estar en esa situación.

James no se dio por enterado del cambio recién hasta unos segundos después, cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja empujarlo.

Él tal vez era el mas reacio a volver a la realidad o al que menos le importaba tal cosa. No podía permitirse dejar de sentirla tan cerca, tan increíblemente pequeña, ni mucho menos ese golpeteo alocado de su corazón que le hacía cosquillas de una forma bastante extraña. Desconocida.

No abrió los ojos al instante, no deseaba hacerlo. El miedo la invadió como un golpe certero en medio de su cabeza dejándola mareada por unos instantes. Todo volvía a sentirse igual, bueno, no exactamente. Lo que antes parecía un soporte hecho de espuma, con aroma gratificante de una forma levemente peculiar y conocido sólo inconscientemente, ahora se sentía cómo una roca bajo sus pies. El piso gris, limpiado ese mismo día parecía apagar aquel incendio corporal con la luz helada que reflejaba de la lámpara de techo de la cocina, ayudado por las paredes blancas inmaculadas.

Los parpados le pesaban, no quería enfrentarse a aquello. No quería dar por hecho en palabras que había respondido al beso con tanta intensidad, una desconocida hasta por ella misma.

James la hacía perderse a sí misma, de una forma, que no solo encontraba pasable, sino que su propio corazón gritaba que era espectacular. Dejándola en un estado que rayaba la demencia de forma perturbadora y seductora.

Abrió los ojos antes que ella, tal vez intentando perpetuar su titulo de mandado. O tal vez en afán de verla aun con ese miedo de lo que fuese a encontrar en sus ojos. Ese mismo temor que le recorrió la primera vez que lo había arruinado todo.

Maldijo para si su propia cobardía.

Remojó sus labios lentamente, aun sentía el sabor de Lily, quería hablar, pronunciar algo que impidiera que ella lo evitara y que lo mandara al cuerno cómo presentía que haría. Deseaba explicarle pero era difícil si la oratoria no era su fuerte, si aún no tenía del todo claro lo que le había arrastrado a hacer aquello.

¡Era Lily por Dios santo!

Su sobresalto interno estuvo sincronizado con el externo al verla abrir los ojos. Sus orbes verdes apenas si dejaron entrar luz antes de fijarse en él con determinación.

¿Cómo continuar?

¿Qué vendría ahora?

Lily era su caja de pandora personal, llena de sorpresas gratas cómo dolores grandes de cabeza. Y sin miramientos, sentía que fuese lo que viniese de aquel acto debería enfrentarlo cómo el hombre que creía ser y no como el cobarde que le había poseído.

.- Lily-

Ella no respondió enseguida, guiada por su instinto; no concordaba bien las palabras y podría salir cualquier cosa. Aún estaba presente el temblor de piernas que le había impedido sostenerse en medio del beso y que por suerte pudo disimular apoyándose contra el fregadero.

.- Lily.- repitió nuevamente con voz más clara, temiendo el silencio que ella ejercía con él cuando estaba muy enojada.

Su mano temblorosa tocó sus labios inconscientemente, en un intento en vano de no permitir que el gemido cargado de dolor saliera.

.- ¿Qué hicimos?- murmuró ella con la mano sobre su rostro. – Dios…

.- Lily, espera…- estaba a punto de esquivarlo y salir pero se lo impidió.- No...yo…

Le miró nuevamente, directa, concisa y James pudo sentir aquella descarga angustiante recorrer su cuerpo. No era grato en absoluto ver aquellos ojos llenos de un abismo aterrador. Era tan intenso que pensó que lloraría. Se obligó a tomar aire de manera brusca para sopesar el dolor de pecho.

.- Esto no está bien.- murmuró ella sin desviar la mirada.- No lo está, y lo sabes ¿Por qué lo hicimos?

Quería contestarle un llano: _porque te quiero, porque es lo que deseo, porque sé que de alguna forma también me ves bajo esa misma luz_.

Pero se quedó callado.

.- James, yo…creo que la conversación debe terminar acá. Esto no pasó, para ninguno. No debemos dejar que nuestras hormonas nos dominen.

.- ¿Hormonas? – indagó con dejes de indignación. No estaba siendo impulsado por tal cosa y de eso estaba segurísimo, ahora, que ella le plateara el tema cómo algo tan simple lo ponía de muy mal humor.- Esto no es cuestión de hormonas, Lily.

Ella dejó de pasarse la mano por la cara. Negó en forma irónica y se abrió paso para llegar al living.

James la siguió al instante.

.- ¡Esto es un error! ¿Cómo crees que…? ¿Siquiera se te cruza por la cabeza Harry?- perdida, cómo si todas interrogantes salieran de su boca al mismo tiempo que eran elaboradas en su cabeza. Lily Se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo, había sentido que le seguía.

.- ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?

.- ¡Es nuestro hijo James, no un pedazo de carne que se acomoda a nuestras caprichosas necesidades!

.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Jamás podría pensar en Harry cómo algo así!

.- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres aceptar que lo que nos ocurre es cuestión de piel solamente?

.- ¡Por que no lo es! ¡Dios! ¿Crees que me ando besando con cuanta mujer se me pone en frente?

.- ¿En frente solamente?- Lily se alejó, James sin darse cuenta había dado unos cuantos pasos que le permitían estar a una pequeña distancia. Una que lograba tenerla atontada si se descuidaba.

.- No es un buen ejemplo, lo siento, pero… ¿Por qué no quieres creer que esto fue algo que ambos quisimos?-

.- ¡Por el simple hecho de que no podemos permitírnoslo!- se sinceró ella. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello tratando de serenarse con nulos resultados.- ¡Harry esta en el medio, nuestras personalidades, nosotros mismos!

.- Explícate, lo único que logras con tanta cosa es confundirme…o confundirte. De alguna forma creo que estas inventando todo esto por que tienes miedo.

.- ¡Exacto!- interrumpió ella.- Miedo de que seamos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creer que podría funcionar algo entre ambos.

La sinceridad en su rostro lo hizo flaquear por unos momentos. Lily estaba hablando en serio, y no ocultaba que el beso hubiese tenido efecto sobre ello, le aterraba las consecuencias y no podía negarlo, a él también.

.- ¿Estúpidos? Ninguno de los dos tiene quince años Lily, lo que siento no es algo hormonal y ni tu ni tu miedo me van a convencer de eso. Si no quieres enfrentarte a la realidad de que me correspondiste al beso en la cocina, no solo esta vez sino aquella noche, es tu problema, bastante tengo con mi problema de negación como para soportar el tuyo.

No, si James estaba MUY enojado. Aunque lo que Lily tenía no era complejo de negación, no en su totalidad, sino una responsabilidad mal llevada al extremo. Se sintió herida, no supo por que. No deseaba conocer la respuesta en ese momento, bastante tenia con el nudo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar que pasaban a materializarse al sentir sus ojos húmedos.

.- Somos demasiado diferentes. Harry sufrirá y sé que ninguno de los dos quiere eso para nuestro hijo.- dijo con voz apagada, casi ahogada.

.- ¿Y como crees que se siente ahora?- ella sintió un escalofrió al verlo directamente a los ojos, parecía casi tan abatido como ella. Esa discusión no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno de los dos.- Viéndonos pelear, discutir todo el tiempo, la fricción que existe entre nosotros no es únicamente mal humor, ¡debes admitirlo!

Mala pregunta, Lily se dio cuenta de un punto muy importante.

.- ¿Estás celoso?-

La pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, jamás se hubiese esperado tal cosa ni que Lily lo soltara de una forma tan natural.

.- Si.- ella sonrió tristemente, negando lentamente con la cabeza y bajando la mirada. Dentro de si tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que el pecho comenzaba a partírsele por la presión. Inconscientemente colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja antes de levantar nuevamente la vista y enfrentarlo.

Por un momento dudó al verlo ahí tan débil, exhausto, perdido. Pero su parte racional pudo más.

.- Eres como un niño James, me quieres por que temes que este saliendo con alguien. Y como todo niño que no quiere perder su juguete, prefieres arriesgar la relación que ya tenemos.-él no supo cómo reaccionar. Ella caminó hasta la puerta dando un claro mensaje.- Y no, no sé quien te lo habrá dicho, pero no estoy saliendo con nadie y si lo hiciera, en un futuro, espero que no me hagas una escena como esta. Sé que tal vez no fui tolerante con tus amantes, pero el que impuso las reglas de nuestras vidas sentimentales fuiste tú, no puedes cambiarlas a mitad del juego porque te conviene. No puedes jugar con tu vida de esa forma y mucho menos con la mía.

Rabia, furia, una oleada de fuego subió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el último cabello en su cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pensar una cosa así? Tal vez Lily Evans no era tan inteligente como suponía.

Dio cuatro zancadas rápidas, feroces, con tanta energía contenida que al tercer paso creyó oír cómo su tobillo crujía bajo el peso ejercido. No le importó, sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar puesto que seguro lo sentía venir, en un rápido movimiento tomó ambos brazos de la muñeca y la aprisionó contra la puerta. Esta, abierta solo por milímetros, se cerró con suficiente fuerza para hacer un sonido contundente.

Estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se encontraron de manera salvaje cuando ella levantó la vista y lo enfrentó con esa energía combativa que era característica en su persona. James, sintiéndose abrumado nuevamente por esa sensación de mareo agradable, tuvo que tomar unos centímetros de distancia para poder articular oraciones nuevamente.

.- Suéltame.- masculló Lily.

.- No.-

.- ¡¿Porqué pones las cosas tan complicadas?! ¡¿No puedes por una vez admitir que te equivocaste y listo?!- Sintió a James apretarla aun más. La descarga eléctrica que la recorrió logró atontarla unos segundos. Pudo entender que esa sensación que la embargaba y le nublaba no era solamente por la acción ejercida sino también, por unos cuantos deja vú golpeándola inexorablemente. Era como si su cuerpo recordara el roce de las manos de él, fuese por donde fuese.

Se sonrojó fuertemente. No quería ni imaginar como había sido aquella vez en la cuales ambos estaban completamente desnudos. La noche en la que lo conoció. La noche en la que toda esa historia había dado comienzo.

Intentó soltarse, consiguiendo únicamente gastar energías en vano. James la tenia bien apretada, aun sin llegar a lastimarla.

.- Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Lily.- murmuró, sorprendentemente, apoyando su frente junto con la de ella.- No todo tiene que ser tan complicado.

.- ¿Yo lo hago?- Lily se separó bruscamente.- ¿Yo fui la que te ocultó de mis amigos durante tanto tiempo? ¿Yo te mentí diciendo que tenía novio cuando en realidad era prometido? ¿Yo te desee fuera de mi vida personal para después querer meterte a lo bestia? James… tu pusiste todo ese abismo entre ambos, ahora no pretendas unirnos como si fuese un simple zanjón. No funcionará.

Era sincera, con toda su alma, estaba abriendo su corazón de una manera dolorosa. No podía luchar contra lo que sentía, pero si podía modificar su comportamiento para que esto no afectara nada.

.- Ni siquiera me has dicho que me quieres, o que me amas. No te he visto comprometerte con una pareja ¿Qué puede hacerme pensar que lo harás conmigo? ¿Harry?- se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. Ella ya no podía evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas hubiesen escapado.- Seamos realistas James, no eres mi tipo y definitivamente yo no soy el tuyo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo crees conocerme lo suficiente? Siempre hemos entablado conversaciones por Harry, pocas veces por cuestiones que no lo involucren…no todo…

.- James.- interrumpió ella. Presentía que lo que estaba a punto de decir cerraría toda aquella discusión. Le miró directamente a los ojos, temerosa de que no le saliera la voz, aterrada de que al verlo en el estado que intuía no podía decir nada y lo besaría con ganas renovadas.- Si no hubiese sido por Harry, **jamás** te hubiese dejado entrar en mi vida.

El hueco que percibió en el centro de su abdomen fue tan fuerte que se sintió completamente mareado.

Ella no estaba mucho mejor, ni bien terminó de decir aquello el nudo de su garganta pasó a mejor vida en su boca y ahora siquiera podía pronunciar sonido.

Sus manos la soltaron poco a poco, perdiendo la fuerza que le quedaba. No se atrevió a verla cara a cara. No quería que notara como aquella frase había exterminado cualquier esperanza que lo alimentaba.

Tampoco dijo palabra alguna cuando tomó la perilla detrás de ella y la giró, no se molestó siquiera en correrla, con la misma fuerza de la puerta ella se apartó lentamente.

No sintió siquiera cuando estaba tocando el botón para tomar el ascensor, ni cómo quitó la alarma de su automóvil. Mucho menos escuchó el sollozo ahogado llenando el departamento de ella después de un solitario "Click" hecho por la cerradura al cerrarse automáticamente.

Ambos habían perdido en una batalla que desde el principio no podía tener ganadores por una cuestión de lógica.

Habían sido vencidos por sus miedos, sus negaciones, sus errores… y por ellos mismos.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Dejó el peine sobre la cómoda, observando por encima vez el peinado. El espejo reluciente, decorado con bordes de madera pulida le devolvía el reflejo que pocas veces había tenido el placer de ver. No es que no le gustara darse maña con su aspecto pero como la mayoría del tiempo evitaba perder el tiempo en cremas, peinados y maquillaje, pero en ese instante intimo entre uno y su reflejo era especial.

Sobre todo esa noche.

No podía creer como estaba prestándose tan fácilmente a una locura como aquella. Miró len su mano izquierda, la alianza que simbolizaba una unión, falsa hasta la medula y a mil kilómetros, pero que de alguna manera, intentaba mantenerse intacta acompañada por un costoso y refinado anillo de compromiso.

Un bello broche de oro para una farsa del tamaño de África.

Se dio a la tarea de colocarse los lentes de contacto para dará por terminada su producción y cuando pudo verse nuevamente, apenas si se reconocía.

Ella no era fea, lo sabía, no podía considerarse miss Universo pero tenía un muy cuidado cabello y según Thomas, unas piernas bonitas.

Sé levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hasta la cama, en donde descansaban unos preciosos zapatos, que como todos los mismos, seguían la regla general: cuanto más lindos, más peligrosos y dolorosos son.

Sonrió.

Ella jamás había servido para andar en las alturas, y mucho menos con un calzado tan altamente aventurado. Eran de las que preferían juergas de vez en cuando, a lo grande y descontroladas a su manera. De las que se quedaban en casa de vez en cuando, o en casa ajena para ver películas, jugar a cualquier cosa, o simplemente pasarse horas hablando con sus amigos.

De las que preferían vestimentas cómodas.

Aun no podía creer que esa fuese la prueba final. Entraría a una mansión de víboras para que las mismas la rodearan y se regodearan en cualquier error que cometiera.

Seguramente su hermana se daría más maña con eso. Vanessa siempre había tenido ese toque natural para que todo le resbalase; y a dejar en ridículo a los demás solo con unas pocas palabras. Una mujer con estilo, alta, sabida de su propia belleza. Ambiciosa, calculadora. Le admiraba en muchos aspectos, no por que quisiera ser como ella, sino porque su hermana se permitía ser en toda su extensión sin preocuparse por que muchos desubicados le llamaran de maneras despectivas para intentar en vano, quitarle credibilidad y prestigio.

Pobres idiotas.

Y por alguna razón, el aire que desprendía Sirius era muy parecido al de su hermana. Seguro, con porte. Algo idiota y demasiado presumido, pero ya que.

Suspiró.

Con su mano derecha agarró el pequeño bolso que hacía juego con su vestido y salió de la habitación. Su actitud decidida flaqueó al verse fuera de la seguridad de la habitación. Desde la noche anterior no había visto a su esposo el cual seguro debía estar enojado todavía por los platos Chinos rotos y por el agujero enorme de la estantería de cristales.

¡Al diablo con él!

¿No quería una escena de celos?

Se la había dado, como buena esposa…

Bueno, tal vez se le fue la mano con las cosas rotas. La próxima vez pondría más gritos.

Suspiró nuevamente y por un segundo perdió el equilibrio al llegar a la sala. Lo cual no le hizo darse cuenta enseguida de que Sirius ya la estaba esperando, pero como este estaba hablando por el móvil, tampoco se dio cuenta de su presencia.

_Bien…que sea lo que tenga que ser._

.- ¡Ey!- _pero que refinada_ pensó él antes de darse vuelta.

.- Nos vemos en la fiesta. – comentó a quien fuese con el que estaba hablando.

Por un segundo creyó que la que estaba frente era Vanessa y no Elis, pero al pestañar por segunda vez, esa aura que las diferenciaba se notó.

No podía negarlo, Elis se veía realmente bonita.

Se movía algo indecisa, desplazando su peso de una pierna a otra. Lo hacía inconscientemente, pero eso le daba movimiento al precioso vestido color negro azulado estilo griego, adornado con cintas doradas en una especie de juego peligroso bajo sus senos y descendiendo hasta su cintura.

Desarrugó la punta de su manga distraídamente.

.- Ya, hasta pareces una mujer normal. Quien lo diría.- Ella le desafió con la mirada.

.- No sigas provocando mi paciencia, sino lo próximo que vuele por aquí serás tú.- amenazó encantadoramente. Con aire pedante pasó por su lado para llegar a la puerta.

.- Oh, y yo pensé que seguirías con los cubiertos de plata.- el bichito de la culpa mordió a Elis pero lo aplacó enseguida. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

.- Sigue con la misma actitud y te juro que si me largas alguna idiotez en lo de tus padres no me contendré. Así me mejor ve pensando en cerrar esa boca y adaptarte a las circunstancias.- la siguió. Para cuando la alcanzo estaba dentro del elevador.

.- Ya, no pienso arriesgarme, aunque viendo a lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, creo que debo recordarte que nuestras "tácticas" se verán afectadas en cierto grado.- Elis bufó, tal vez consciente de lo que él estaba a punto de soltarle.- Primero, nada de ponerme apodos estúpidos.

.- ¿"Cachorrito" no te gusto?- Fue el turno de Sirius de poner los ojos en blanco. Estaban descendiendo más lento de lo habitual o eso le parecía. Ella sonrió irónica y burlona al recordar ese apodo estúpido que le había plasmado una noche en un bar nomas para molestarlo, en venganza obviamente (Elis no es de buscar pelea solo porque si). Sirius tenía la culpa por coquetearle a la chica de la barra con tal descaro mientras ella se había ido al baño.

Yo no me encontraba ahí, pero según mis fuentes confiables, la muchacha le coqueteaba, Sirius simplemente sonreía por cortesía y por que la sonrisa ganadora era algo que siempre estaba en su rostro. Tan natural como respirar o hablar. Por lo menos para él.

.- No, y te agradecería que lo borraras de tu vocabulario.-

.- Eso va a ser difícil, cuando Harry cumpla cuatro pienso regalarle un cachorrito, y si no me acuerdo como se…-

.- Ya, ya, entendí el punto.- interrumpió. Las puertas se abrieron y mientras caminaban por el Hall de mármol pulido, saludaron por cortesía al encargado.- A lo que iba, nuestros acercamientos van a tener que ser algo más…realistas.

.- Define realistas y acercamientos.- masculló ella.

Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de respuesta al saludo del parking.

Sirius no pronunció palabras hasta que Elis cerró la puerta de su lado al tiempo que se acomodaba el vestido.

.- Bueno, digamos que no pondrás cara de asco cuando me acerque a besarte.- se miraron intensamente.- Soportaras más de quince segundos en mis brazos y por favor, no comas caramelos después de besarnos, parece humillarte.-

.- No parece Sirius, es lo que siento. Y ya que vamos a poner reglas, vuelvo a recordarte que con lengua no está permitido.- vaya, negociaciones eran las de antes, de estas me perdí el curso. Sirius chasqueó. -No hablo en broma. Que aquella vez te hayas apasionado de más no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que quieras. No soy mi hermana así que los besos del tipo "te como las amígdalas" no me van con una persona que apenas conozco.

.- Fue una sola vez y porque estaba pensando en alguien más.- silencio. Eso no había sido cortés para nada. Notó que Elis estaba incomoda.- Bueno, yo…-

.- Si, si, no tienes que justificarte. Ambos sabemos que no somos del tipo del otro. No es algo nuevo. – se rascó la nuca. Recién ahí se percató de su peinado. Haciendo alusión a su vestido, cabellos largos se escapaban de un intento de recogido mal agarrado. Unos pequeños lazos dorados daban el toque final.

Si que se había producido.

.- Creo que ya dicho esto, no queda otra que ver qué pasa. ¿Remus confirmó al final?- entraron por uno de los accesos rápidos.

.- Si, después de romperle la paciencia logre convencerlo. No quería ni aparecerse, sobre todo por el hecho de que la reunión se suponía solo "Blacks"- el pobrecito quedaría un poco fuera de lugar, pero todo para que Sirius dejase de romperle la paciencia como si fuese un niño de cinco años encaprichado al son de: ¡Vamos, que te cuesta, acompáñame!

Y dicho sea de paso, James también tendría que haber confirmado, pero después de que colocara en su contestador un llano: NO ME JODAN. Ni Remus ni Sirius se atrevieron a insistirle por no responder sus llamados en un día entero. El castaño, más comprensivo, se arriesgó a decir que seguramente tendría sus problemas con Lily, que había que dejarlo en paz. Por su parte el moreno largó un: ¡Histérico!, a la contestadora, que hasta Elis escuchó mientras se estaba preparando para esa noche.

.- Bueno, será una cara conocida y agradable. Por lo menos alguien va a estar ahí para coger nuestros pedazos en caso de que las cosas no salgan bien.- Sirius no hizo más que asistir.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sonrió a medias, imitando un saludo cargado de cortesía y poco interés. Digno de su familia. O tal vez no tanto. Miró hacía ambos lados y por suerte los _congraciados_ no habían llegado todavía.

El hombre junto a ella le palmeó la mano sobre su brazo para señalarle, en afán de distraerse con algo que no fuera la mirada que algunos de sus familiares le enviaban, el jardín decorado finamente.

Era de noche y por supuesto la mayoría de los Black estaban presentes. Podía distinguir a uno que otro conocido no tan cercano. Sus tías Bellatrix y Narcissa iban de un lado a otro, inspeccionando que sirvieran adecuadamente. Aunque estaba más que segura que lo hacían para poder molestar a los pobres mozos.

El ambiente estaba caldeado, de una forma extraña, pero pesado. No es que estuviesen preparados para atacar en cuanto la pareja entrase por la puerta, pero si tenían sus lenguas listas para cualquier amago.

Suspiró. Unas luces fuera y cerca del ventanal se encendieron dando por terminada la estancia de los invitados en la sala de aperitivos dentro de la mansión. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Instinto.

Por consecuente, a paso lento y sin querer acercarse a alguno de sus familiares en concreto más de lo estrictamente necesario, caminó hasta el jardín.

Tiritó. La noche estaba fresca.

.- ¿Tienes frio? – Tonks no respondió. Se tomó su tiempo para evaluar el excelente gusto de Walburga.

Una pérgola, la más grande que había visto en su vida, llenaba gran parte de la extensión visible de los parques de la mansión Black. Dentro de la misma, y con un piso visiblemente colocado para la ocasión, mesas de forma circular llenaban determinados espacios.

Eso parecía más una fiesta de compromiso tirando a casamiento que una presentación.

Pero no podía decir nada. Seguramente Walburga tendría sus motivos. Esa mujer le daba escalofríos.

.- Si quieres puedo prestarte mi chaqueta.- insistió la voz. Ella sonrió ante la amabilidad y negó.

.- No hace falta, simplemente me recorren escalofríos por el ambiente, nada que se pueda solucionar fácilmente.- se sinceró.

.- No te culpo, yo no soy ni el novio ni la novia y sin embargo me siento completamente fuera de lugar y más que juzgado.- Tonks lo observó evaluativamente.

.- Creo que es por tu color de pelo. Llama mucho la atención.-

.- ¿Desde cuándo ser pelirrojo es tomado como algo fuera de lo común?

La joven se carcajeó modestamente.

Era extraño como podía sentirse tan cómoda con una persona conocida hacía tan poco. Ya, pero tenía muy buenas referencias y la razón por las que él estaba allí con ella era una. Thomas le devolvió el gesto, pero al instante sintió que alguien los observaba. No tardó mucho en divisar en medio de la multitud, alguien dejado de lado y sin entablar conversación con nadie.

Remus Lupin inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo. El contestó de la misma manera. Su compañera, curiosa, miró hacia atrás.

.- Parece que…- no tuvo tiempo de terminar, Tonks lo estaba arrastrando y en poco estaban junto al castaño.

.- ¡Hola!

.- Buenas noches, debo decir que es una sorpresa encontrarlos a ambos en esta fiesta.- comentó Remus.

.- Ya ves, nos gustan las emociones fuertes.- contestó la joven agarrándose del brazo de Thomas.- Yo vine por cuestiones de familia.

.- Creo recordar que Sirius comentó algo sobre que eras la hija de su prima.-

.- Exacto.- sonrió.- pero aparte de eso, como Lily no podía venir, y a pesar de no conocer a Elis lo suficiente, pues, vengo a hacer apoyo _logístico_.-

.- Y supongo que ahí entras tu también.- Thomas asintió.

.- No hay que hacerle Lupin, Elis no deja de meterse en problemas.- dijo en tono de broma.- De todas formas, debo agradecer a Tonks por ayudarme. Si no fuera porque ella accedió a traerme como su pareja se me iba a hacer complicado entrar. El plan B era meterme como mesero.

Remus suspiró aliviado por dentro. No es que le incomodara demasiado estar solo en una reunión de esa índole, pero los Black eran una multitud que no era ni bueno y mucho menos aconsejable enfrentar solo. Si por lo menos James hubiese estado con él, la cosa no hubiese sido tan incómoda los veinte minutos que transcurrieron antes de encontrar a la pareja.

La verdad es que veía ridícula toda la situación. Estaba seguro que Walburga se traía algo entre manos. La mujer era de temer.

Y a decir verdad sus sospechas no eran del todo infundadas, había una joven entre todo ese gentío que apenas se despegaba de la compañía de la madre de Sirius. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no conseguía recordar su nombre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir procesando toda la información, los murmullos comenzaron dando por hecho, que la pareja ya había llegado.

No tuvieron más que girar la cabeza solo un poco para ver como Sirius y Elis salían por la puerta principal hacia el jardín, caminando ambos, elegantes, seguros, confiados.

Si que habían practicado esa entrada.

Sonrió para sí.

Si no fuese que supiera que todo aquello era una mentira, ni que estuviese seguro que entre esos dos no pasaría nada, la vaga pero aceptable idea de que hacían una pareja muy bonita le retumbó al verlos caminar con tanta desenvoltura y al unísono, como si estuviesen bailando la misma sonata.

Esos dos debieron ser actores en una vida pasada.

Walburga, como toda buena anfitriona, se acercó a ellos en cuanto estuvieron a pocos pasos de la pérgola, y con una sonrisa petulante y confiada, largó con su voz tétricamente aterciopelada y llena de estrategia:

.- Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando.-

Más que un saludo, aquel era un grito. Un fatídico grito de guerra.

Continuara.

* * *

No puedo creerlo!! Pude terminar este cap. Puf, que dolor, la verdad. Yo, como soy bien bestia, en vez de escribir las cosas cuando mi musa estaba a mil, preferi dejarlo para despues, y asi me fue, costo que la musa volviera para hacer la escena de Lily y James, pero espero que les haya gustado como quedo.

Lamento la demora, qui.

Me voy a roncar.

Besos a todos y gracias por su apoyo!

Y como siempre, a los nuevos, bienvenidos y a los viejos...¡que aguante!

Miles de papas fritas para: Lucía, pottersita, NerwenInWonderland, tildita, Fran Ktrin Black, Tabata Weasley, Ceciss, palas, Ely, TinaaH, Evasis, WeeBarbie, Joslin Weasley, JinP, grint eliloca, gabypotter013, viky, kittymariposa, katherinblak, Lamister, Francis*, Vanesa-Salazar, RociRadcliffe, Biank Radcliffe, Skuld Dark, Andromeda no Sainto, amy_malfoy, kili Black, .isa, bele, gabyharrypotter, Pauly, aaaaaaaaaaa, Jane Black, mara, Marion Coleridge, ' Angelikilla, Mariiiiiiiiiita, Kakiyu-chan, Shey, roxcio, Lirius Black, katherinblak.


	27. Capitulo XXVI

**Capitulo XXVI**

Cerró la heladera con pocas ganas. Al mismo tiempo, colocó la leche sobre la mesada y esperó pacientemente hasta que el sonido de la cafetera dio la señal que terminó con su tarea.

Sabía que no debía tomar tanto café, no dormiría esa noche, al igual que la pasada pero no podía evitarlo. Dormir significaba soñar y desgraciadamente en su estado lo único que venía a su cabeza eran momentos vividos con Harry y James.

Ya, había sido una estúpida de primera. Haberle dicho aquellas últimas palabras fueron cuchilladas que se regresaron con saña en aquellas pasadas horas. No es que no fueran verdad en su totalidad. Al principio, cuando apenas si tenía meses de conocerlo, pensaba que si no fuera porque estaban esperando un hijo en conjunto, jamás se le hubiese acercado siquiera. James siempre había representado aquello que no quería en un hombre. Durante toda su adolescencia se había tragado el hecho de que los niños ricos eran unos imbéciles, inmaduros, egoístas y presumidos. Y James lo fue, si. Pero con el paso del tiempo y el roce concluyó que esa última frase que canturreaba: "ellos no tienen solución" era completamente errada.

James Potter podía tener sus rayes, ser un egoísta en cuanto a su vida privada amorosa, pero no era mala persona. Por más que quiso negárselo durante muchísimos meses.

La primera barrera en ser destruida fue al hacerse su segunda ecografía.

Una ocasión especial, un jueves cualquiera. James llegó tarde a pesar que había exigido esa misma ecografía ya que se perdió la primera.

La tardanza condujo a unas cuantas indirectas mal llevadas que hizo que entraran al consultorio peleándose disimuladamente.

Su mal humor se frenó al sentir el gel frío sobre su panza con visibles signos de crecimiento. No supo porque, ni que llevó a mirarlo, pero ahí le vio, completamente absorto en las imágenes que la maquina reflejaba con esa falta de nitidez. Supuso que intentaba encontrarle la cabeza, o algún sentido. Ella misma había tardado lo suyo en ver realmente cual era su bebé entre tanta imagen confusa.

Y por primera vez la vio: una sonrisa falta de pedantería o galantería. Falta de ese deje de "soy superior" o "siempre me salgo con la mía así que no me contradigas" que dicho sea de paso, siempre la ponían de mal humor.

James Potter lucia una sonrisa iluminada y armoniosa, hasta se arriesgaba a decir que cargada de cariño.

.- Ese es el corazón ¿no?- preguntó sacándola de su mundo. La doctora asintió.

.- Si, aun es muy pequeño para saber el sexo, pero en unas semanas se podrá.- afirmó adelantándose a la típica pregunta de: ¿Y que será: nene o nena?

Lily estaba segura que James no la haría. Parecía demasiado entusiasmado con la sola idea de tener un bebé como para preocuparse por su sexo.

Abrió los ojos. Aquel recuerdo solo le hacía doler más el pecho.

Escuchó la risa de su hijo en el living. Seguramente seguía entretenido con Mustang.

Terminó de cortar su café con la leche y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry.

El niño aplaudía al gato mientras este jugaba con uno de sus cubos con letras.

Sonrió.

Y pensar que durante noches había maldecido a James por haberse cruzado en su camino. Pero luego comprendió, pasando esa etapa de negación, que ella era tan culpable como él y que su descuido y borrachera eran igual de detestables.

James siempre la había sorprendido. Primero al aceptar tan naturalmente al bebé, aun pudiendo desentenderse; con su prontuario de novias y relaciones cortas era de esperarse. Pero no, siquiera pidió un estudio de ADN para saciar sus dudas, aunque estas fueron disipadas al nacer Harry.

Y si bien había veces que se pasaba con sus comentarios, siempre estuvo a su lado para lo que necesitara. Ya, al principio le costó muchísimo, y tuvo que darle sus buenos golpes y gritos.

Y ahora, a casi tres años del nacimiento de Harry, con casi cuatro de conocerlo, ¿no podía darle siquiera la oportunidad?

Tal vez la sorprendería, tal vez como en todas esas ocasiones que ella no hubiese puesto las manos sobre el fuego, él le saldría con una conducta casi ejemplar.

Estaba siendo egoísta.

Tenía miedo porque las cosas no funcionasen, pero no por Harry. No del todo por lo menos.

Temía enamorarse, ella nunca había sido buena para luchar con los sentimientos encontrados a la hora del rompimiento. Solía deprimirse un poco si la cosa era superficial, pero si iba en serio había llegado a quedarse encerrada en su habitación en la universidad durante días.

¿Y si realmente dejaba entrar a James? ¿Que quedaría de ella si la cosa no funcionaba?

No lo negaría mas, se sentía más que atraída, pero ¿era suficiente? Él por lo visto también estaba en las mismas pero ¿qué habría de diferente entre eso que decía sentir y lo mismo que sintió con las otras mujeres? No había mostrado respeto alguno con Alison a pesar de que no lo mereciera y eso que ella fue su prometida.

.- Mami- Lily miró a su hijo perdida. Volver a la realidad de golpe no era su fuerte.- Gatito tiene hambe.

Mustang maulló molesto. Hacía tiempo que la estaba llamando para que le diera de comer.

Se levantó, al instante sintió a Harry tirarle de la ropa.

.- Yo tamben tengo hambe. ¿Papi va a venid?- preguntó esperanzado. No era lento, sabía cuál podría ser la respuesta, pero "el que no arriesga no gana" o eso decían los hermanos igualitos de Ron.

.- No sé amor, creo que no.- respondió tratando de salir del paso. Mustang la salvó maullando histérico desde la cocina.

Harry se quedó parado en su escasa estatura en medio del living, con aspecto triste.

Él los había escuchado pelear, y por más que la mayoría de las cosas no las entendió pudo percibir como su mami estaba mucho más triste que en las peleas anteriores.

Se había despertado de pura casualidad, tenía sed e iba a pedirle a su mami que le diera agua. Pero en vez de eso apenas si se atrevió a caminar un poco por el pasillo. Allí los vio, peleándose, y lo peor de todo era que su mami lloraba.

Eso no era bueno.

Su papi también le pareció triste.

No entendía del todo, ambos lo habían nombrado. Tal vez él era la clave para que las cosas se solucionaran.

_Por ahí si pueda hacer algo ¿pero qué?_

_Papi no ha venido, y eso no me gusta. Siento un huequito muy feo dentro de mi corazoncito. Mami llora mucho, yo la escucho. Prefiero no ir a verla, porque seguro va a hacer como si no le estuviese pasando nada._

_Tal vez si le pongo ganas pueda hacer que venga y arreglen las cosas. Tío Thomas una vez me dijo que hablando se entiende la gente, pero creo que era más porque quería explicarme que pelearse cómo en la lucha libre no lleva a ninguna parte._

…

_Bueno, primero tengo que hacer que venga._

_Mmmmm ¿el teléfono donde esta? Aunque mami dijo que solo puedo usarlo para emergencias y que no es un juguete...pero esto es una emergencia. ¿O no?_

El niño caminó hasta la mesita en donde siempre descansaba el aparato y con esfuerzo lo alcanzo.

_Bien...esto... ¿cómo funcionaba?...mami dijo algo de grabado, pero no tengo idea de lo que estaba hablando. Ya, aprieto todo y que sea lo que mi tortuga quiera._

O-o-o-o-o-O

Le dolía la cabeza de tanto inclinarla. La sonrisa delicada no era menos complicada que una de oreja a oreja, por lo tanto, el rostro de Elis era una completa contractura viviente. Se tomó fuertemente de brazo de Sirius, una vez mas, mientras que se alejaban de la pareja de ancianos que según tenia entendido, eran primos segundos del abuelo de su esposo.

O algo así.

El hombre la miró sin pena ni gloria, con una cara neutral instalada. No es que le hubiese dejado de sorprender que ella se aferrase mas a él al momento de evitar perder el equilibrio con aquellos zapatos, simplemente no le molestaba ya.

.- ¿Segura que estas bien? No quiero volver cargándote.- masculló al tiempo que saludaba con una aristocrática inclinación a un familiar a unos cuantos metros de él.

.- Tarde. Siento los pies como toronjas.- respondió ella agradeciendo poderse dar un momento de descanso entre tanto saludo.- Por ahí si como lo suficiente puedas llevarme rodando.

.- ¿Sabes rodar con elegancia? Mira que mi familia se fijará hasta en eso.- se detuvieron al lado de una mesa con manjares. Un camarero pasó a su lado ofreciéndoles champaña.

Sirius tomó dos copas, al tiempo que ella servía comida para ambos.

Acciones inconscientes si me lo preguntan.

Había transcurrido alrededor de media desde su llegada y el calvario fue desde el inicio. Ni bien la madre de Sirius pudo alejarla de él unos segundos, entre comentario y comentario había dado a entender que la consideraba una mojigata poco atractiva.

Obviamente, con estilo. Un Black jamás se rebajaría a algo directo. Lo único que tuvo que soltar Walburga fue:

.- Realmente me has sorprendido, no eres tan poco agraciada como mostraban a aquellas revistas.- risa por parte del sequito de mujeres Black, atentas como pirañas a la reacción de la recién llegada.- No te ofendas, no lo deseo. Eres de la familia ahora, nuevos tiempos nuevas reglas. Antes nosotros nos casábamos con nuestra clase, nos conocíamos, pero ahora debemos enterarnos de nuestras uniones por terceros...- silencio.- ¿Champaña?

Si, yo puse la misma cara.

Pero volviendo con la pareja, ambos contemplaban como el ambiente bajaba de intensidad. No es que ya no fuesen el punto fijo de la fiesta. Pero ahora los comensales se encontraban entretenidos intercambiando opiniones y comiendo.

.- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre?

.- Nada que no me hubiese esperado. La que parece anhelar mandarme por donde vine es esa mujer de cabello largo y oscuro.-

.- Bellatrix. La…- se detuvo, deseaba insultarla con toda su alma pero no era el momento.-lo que sea de la cual te hable. No se rendirá, ten cuidado cuando vayas sola al servicio.-

.- Cualquiera diría que le das instrucciones para entrar en la guarida del enemigo.- la voz conocida por ambos les hizo girarse. El trío compuesto por Thomas, Tonks y Remus les sonrió en forma amena.

No sabian cómo reaccionar. Elis por poco y deja caer su plato y su esposo por poco y se atraganta. La primera en moverse fue Tonks, al verlos tan atolondrados. Abrazó a Elis con cariño, al tiempo que decía:

.- Mujer, jamás te imagine con tanto aguante. Yo le hubiese partido la cara a la soberbia de mi tía abuela por eso.- se alejó.- Aunque ya veo porque mis féminas familiares trinan, ese vestido es hermosísimo. A ninguna de ellas les quedaría igual que a ti, desgraciadamente las mujeres Black tenemos caderas algo complicadas.

.- Graci… ¿que hacen…? ¿Cuándo….?- fue el turno de Thomas de acercarse a la castaña. La mujer se dejó abrazar con tantas ganas que por poco y se larga a llorar. - ¡Dios! – no le salían las palabras. Se tomó un momento para ordenar las ideas. La sorpresa realmente la había llenado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién…?

.- Ya, ya. No creo que sea el momento indicado. Pero oigan, ¿para que sirven los amigos sino para darles apoyo en una situación como esta?- contestó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

Elis pudo observar que el negro contrastaba muchísimo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Tal vez Thomas no tenía el encanto innato de James o el sex apell del insufrible de su marido, pero era muy atractivo.

Desvió la mirada. No por que se sintiera incomoda, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Al observar un poco más allá de su propio grupo, alcanzó a divisar a tres mujeres mirando para su lado. Le extrañó que la observaran de manera tan intensa. Remus se acercó a ella tapando la visión y se inclinó para darle un respetuoso beso en la mejilla. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, objetó:

.- Es que aun estás tomando a Thomas de las manos.- la castaña parpadeó unos segundos antes de ser consiente de donde estaban sus manos. En efecto, sus dedos y los de su amigo estaban entrelazados. Se soltaron al instante, pero con elegancia.

.- Y bien ¿Cuánto piensan quedarse? – preguntó Tonks.

.- Tenemos un límite de tres horas.- comentó Sirius al pasar. Sorbió de su copa. Los recién llegados no captaron lo dicho.- Es que ella esta con los lentes de contacto. El doctor le dijo que solo puede usarlo dos horas y que en cualquier caso, tres pero no mas.

.- Oh, la excusa perfecta.-

.- O no tanto, de todas formas no pensábamos quedarnos más de eso. –Explicó Elis arreglando su vestido desinteresadamente. El joven Black la miró de soslayo.- No es que no adore a tu familia Sirius, únicamente me caen gordos.

.- Tenemos algo en común.- masculló. Sorbió nuevamente de su copa y miró a su alrededor. Su familia estaba cuanto mucho a unos metros de distancia, metidos en sus propias conversaciones. La mayoría seguramente ya había terminado de juzgarlos y se entretenían con explicaciones aburridas sobre la Bolsa y la economía del mundo. Aunque debía admitir que las mujeres, aun parecían reacias a cambiar de tema.

No es que le importara mucho. Tal vez le preocupaba Elis. Si seguía siendo el blanco de los comentarios las cosas podrían ponerse negras.

En ese momento, en cuanto el movimiento de Remus explicando sobre algo que había perdido el hilo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre. Cómo si fuese una deidad, tenia un sequito a su alrededor, compuesto de mujeres. Y no cualquieras.

Bellatrix, con su perfil en alto, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca moviéndose rápidamente en forma delicada, era la portadora de la palabra en el grupo. Su hermana Narcissa, tomaba de su copa con distinción y asistía de vez en cuando. Ambas le daban dolor de estómago. Jamás habían sido corteses con personas que no fuesen de su clase social y cuanto mas ponían cara de constipadas, mas se les notaba la mala sangre que recorría por sus entrañas.

Lamentablemente, la misma sangre que en él.

Pero toda regla tenia excepciones. Su prima Andrómeda, él mismo.

Solo era cuestión de dejar de pensar que la aristocracia era mejor, y la sinapsis se recuperaba sola.

Tal vez Regulus pudiese pensar de esa forma, pero difícil era a esa altura. Su hermano ya no era un niño y estaba tomando sus propias decisiones. Aunque estas fuesen equivocadas y siguieran el camino construido por sus padres.

Walburga, como toda buena mujer, percibió la insistente presencia de su hijo a la lejanía. Sonrió sabida de que tenía su atención, y como si hubiese esperado ese momento, se disculpó con el grupo con esa gracia innata y comenzó a caminar hacía su hijo mayor.

Pero no estaba sola.

Por supuesto que no. Enmarcada en un vestido color borgoña, cual segunda piel. Una hermosa mujer con el cabello rubio atado en rodete grácil y perfecto caminaba junto a la madre de Sirius con la desenvoltura digna de una bailarina de ballet.

La reconocía ¿como no hacerlo? Elizabeth Williams, era de por si, una de esas personas que jamás podrían pasar desapercibidas. Aunque no se lo propusiera, lograba captar la atención de todos en cualquier circunstancia. Era un imán. Un maldito imán sexy de veinticinco años, conocedora de su belleza y de su gracia para muchas actividades. Y durante muchos años, la futura esposa de Sirius Black.

El compromiso quedó rotó luego de la declaración de Sirius, una en la cual explayó su poca necesidad de casarse en esa vida y que no quería hacerla perder el tiempo. A sus diecisiete años, Sirius era todo un experto en explicar con refinamiento que no tenía ganas de atarse a ella jamás. Lo dicho fue público en una cena familiar, pero con los padres de Elizabeth incluidos. Y ella a sus quince años mucho no podía decidir y menos contestar a semejante argumentación.

El tema terminó por enfriarse a pesar de los continuos recordatorios de Walburga sobre el asunto a través de los años.

La pregunta era, entonces ¿Qué hacía en su fiesta?

¿Su madre era mas maligna de lo que creía y la trajo solo para verla humillada?

O tal vez…

.- Hijo, con que aquí estabas.- la señora llegó junto a ellos. El grupo detuvo su conversación de manera educada.- Aquí Elizabeth deseaba darles sus felicitaciones.

Sirius miró a su madre con fiereza. Captando de inmediato lo que deseaba hacer. Oh, viejo truco. Elis no caería en algo tan bajo como aquello, primero que nada por que para sentir celos de una relación antigua del ser amado, debía amar a esa persona. Y como estaba mas que seguro que lo único que le causaba a Elis Brox eran calambres en el estomago, el truco de su madre no llegaría muy lejos.

.- Es un placer conocerte.- se inclinó con desenvoltura. Elizabeth dejó de mirar a Sirius para decir eso.- Se ha comentado tanto de ti, que no podía esperar.

.- Espero que cosas buenas.- dijo Elis siguiendo la corriente con una sonrisa. Aunque obviamente, su actitud no era tan etérea.- Siempre es un placer conocer allegados de Sirius.- observó de reojo a su esposo. Este parecía tener cierta venita palpitándole. Hizo una seña educada, dirigiéndose al trío de amigos– Supongo que ya conocen a Tonks y a Remus.- ambos inclinaron la cabeza en forma de saludo.- y él es un muy querido amigo, Thomas.

.- Un placer.- contestó este.

Walburga lo observó de arriba a abajo, acción que a Elis le puso los pelos de punta. Una cosa era que intentara humillarla a ella y otra muy diferente, que intentara lo mismo con su amigo. Thomas, obviamente, mas centrado, tomaba aquella actitud como de quien venía.

.- No quisiera sonar grotesca, pero me encantaría escuchar como has hecho para que alguien como Sirius Black terminara por casarse.- la voz aterciopelada de Elizabeth sacó a todos de sus propios pensamientos.- No es por chusma ni nada por el estilo. Pero en el círculo de familias él era uno de los más codiciados.

_¿Codiciado esto? _Elis observó a su esposo. Este parecía reacio a hacerse cargo del titulo que acaban de ponerle. Como es lógico, no lo dijo en voz alta, quedaría rarísimo.

Sonrió como una Lady, antes de agregar.

.- Si he de serte sincera, no lo sé. Simplemente ocurrió. –

Elizabeth, que en su fuero interno era una persona compleja, no disfrutaba haciendo ese tipo de preguntas, pero en esa ocasión la curiosidad libre de maldad reinaba en ella.

.- ¿Ningún truco para darnos? –

_Ponerte en bolas y decirle que no quieres compromiso alguno. Así mi hermana logró llevárselo a la cama y tener con él una relación medianamente seria dentro de su mera ambición de sólo sexo. _Pero tampoco podía decir eso.

.- No. Creo que enamorarse de una persona no es solo físico. Debes aceptar sus defectos y sus virtudes, tomando en cada uno de ellos un reto a pasar cuando sea el momento. No hay que desear que el otro cambie, pues sino, únicamente lo convertirías en un mero objeto de tu amor. Un títere sin alma.-

.- Oh querida, vamos, que aquí todas sabemos que es imposible querer cada uno de los aspectos de una pareja.- comentó Walburga queriendo tirar del hilo para ver hasta donde llegaría.

.- Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero entre nos, Sirius podrá ser un adolescente eterno, un despreocupado de la vida que únicamente piensa en determinadas cosas que no nombraremos por que pertenecen a su foro interno, pero es una buena persona. Seguro de si mismo y con una lealtad de acero. – Tonks sonrió sincera y después, por placer, al ver el rostro distorsionado de su tía abuela. No era para nada lo que se imaginó que contestaría. Además, lo decía con una desenvoltura, típica de aquel que creía fervientemente en sus palabras.

Walburga pudo recomponerse rápidamente. No debía darse el lujo de darle ventaja.

.- Conmovedor. ¿Pero en tan poco tiempo has podido ver esa faceta de mi hijo?- Al contrario de lo que se hubiese pensado, la pregunta no tomó desprevenida a Elis. Ella sonrió con cariño y en un acto perfecto, tomó la mano de su esposo con fina desenvoltura.

.- Ver lo bueno de los demás no es tan difícil como se cree, simplemente hay que saber a donde mirar. En mi caso, pude comprobar que bajo todo ese traje caro de testosterona mal canalizada, ego gigantesco y un millar de pensamientos medio machistas, había una persona que valía la pena y que cuando realmente quería a alguien, no era por su posición social o su poderío dentro de un determinado grupo…- hizo una pausa. No sólo estaba defendiéndose, sino que enfrentaba directamente al estilo de pensamiento de la familia. Lo sabía y lo disfrutaba.- sino por que en sus amigos encuentra aquello que lo hace ser humano y no un ente con aires de grandeza. Ellos sacan lo mejor de él. Y si he de ser sincera, no he podido contenerme al verlo cerca de Harry, nuestro ahijado.- agregó como si nada.

Thomas no podía más que alternar su vista de un lugar a otro. En cualquier momento se largaría a reír si Elis no paraba. Él si la conocía y daba por hecho que todo lo dicho tenia una porción de cierto y un baldazo de exageración. Su amiga estaba sacando esas dotes actorales que hubo tenido desde pequeña.

.- Ejem.- Sirius se aclaró la voz incomodo. Remus que por un momento se había perdido en lo dicho por la mujer, percibió como las mejillas del mayor de los Black estaban levemente teñidas de rojo.

Por consecuencia, a él también le entraron ganas de reírse, pero también se contuvo.

Walburga Black, por su parte, no sabía por donde atacar. Era una de las pocas veces, por no decir la primera vez, que la habían dejado con el veneno en la punta de la lengua.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Su vista volvió hacía lo que acontecía afuera, por poco que fuese aquello. Las luces de los autos pasaban no muy lejos pero no parecían perturbar la tranquilidad de aquel paraje alejado.

Sus labios tocaron el cristal frío pero ni se inmuto. No quedaba ya nada de la resaca de la tarde que había padecido como si un buey se hubiese sentado sobre su cabeza. Pero de igual forma no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo al sorber aquel trago, por poca concentración alcohólica que tuviese.

Estaba nervioso, con los sentidos completamente desorientados. Era una nueva sensación, que por momentos era agradable y por otros le hacían sentirse mareado. Hacía un día que no veía a su hijo y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Excepto aquella vez que tuvo que irse de viaje por un fin de semana no había pasado más de veinte horas lejos de él.

Siempre por alguna razón lo veía. Si tenía que buscarlo al colegio, si debía acompañarlo a medico. Si Lily necesitaba que lo cuidase…

Lily.

El vaso golpeó torpemente la mesa y agradeció ser el único en aquel saloncito vip del bar.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Por qué se negaba tanto a lo que sentían? A él no lo engañaba, sabía interpretar muchísimas sensaciones, sobre todas aquellas de las cuales era el causante. Y sintió con detalles como ella se estremecía con el beso, sobre todo porque era en sincronía con su propio espasmo de placer.

Poner como excusa a Harry era estúpido. ¿Quién más que su bebé estaría contento de que intentaran algo? Dentro de lo poco que podía entender claro está.

Suspiró.

.- Vaya, esto es peor de lo que pensaba.- sus ojos se abrieron para dejar pasar la imagen de Marie. Su mediana sonrisa y esa sensación de paz le llego por unos segundos.- Aunque la verdad es que creía que iba a encontrarte medio roto, tirado sobre la mesa con unos cuantos vasos más desparramados.

James no pudo más que asistir levemente, acompañando esta acción con un sonido parecido a un: ahm.

.- Eso habría sido así si hubieses ido a mi departamento hoy por la mañana. – Marie se sentó enfrente. Al instante un hombre de edad madura se le acercó para tomar su orden. Una vez hecho, se marchó tan silencioso como llegó.- Aunque dudo que no lo repita.

.- No puedes ahogar lo que sea que te este pasando en alcohol. No es sano ni aristocrático.- bromeó.

Marie era una mujer preceptiva, demasiado tal vez. No tenía dudas de por qué su amigo se encontraba en ese estado. Con el cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre, la cara con unas visibles ojeras y un aura que lo haría pasar por depresivo si no lo conociera bien. Pero prefería no hacérselo saber, James era muy orgulloso, si quería un consejo se lo pediría a su manera y no lo aceptaría si fuese de manera contraria.

.- ¿Y bien?

.- ¿Soy un mal partido?

Deja vú.

Se miraron intensamente, perdidos en un recuerdo muchos años atrás, en donde él no tenía más de dieciocho y ella terminaba un pos grado. Ambos en una cafetería común lejos del bullicio de su propio mundo y con una declaración en medio de sus gargantas.

Durante muchísimo tiempo Marie le había mirado como a un niño, un hermano menor. Pero los años le dieron a entender que él no era su hermano, ni que tampoco estaba interesado en serlo. Que guardaba en sí mismo un sentimiento tan fuerte que ella pudo percibirlo aun antes de que él se le declarara. Y se sintió alagada, tal vez un poco aterrorizada por la diferencia de edad, pero no lo suficiente como para no dejar pasar lo que ocurrió entre ambos.

Y ahora nuevamente estaba ahí, sentado frente a ella, con el rostro demacrado y hundido en un sentimiento contradictorio. Pero no era por ella, no era por su noticia de que se iba a África. Ni por qué lo dejaba. Ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos.

James había madurado en muchos sentidos. Ya no veía más al muchacho golpeado en su orgullo.

Y sintió nostalgia.

No por que estuviese enamorada de él, por más que sus intensiones al llegar a Londres habían sido otras; su matrimonio estaba acabado. Pero al verlo hablar de su hijo y de _ella_, pudiendo comprobar que ese tono maravillado y lleno de felicidad era acompañado por sus ojos y expresiones, no pudo más que dar un paso al costado. James no era el mismo. No tenía más que ojos para su familia.

Y no era algo que cualquiera pudiera percibir. Él era galante con todas las mujeres, permisivo, un Don Juan. Pero ya no eran un juego en busca de la satisfacción sino un mero acto automático. James seguía comportándose de esa forma por que ya se había acostumbrado, pero se le notaba que no lo disfrutaba como antes.

Era más que obvio que sus ojos se encendían cuando estaba con su hijo, y cuando aquella noche la conoció no tuvo dudas. James estaba enamorado.

La forma en que no apartaba la mirada en algunos gestos de ella. Como le gustaba molestarla únicamente para que le pusiera aunque fuese mala atención. Y como ambos en una danza perfecta, giraban alrededor de Harry.

Ese niño era una bendición. Jamás pensó ver a James con aquella expresión tan cálida y llena de cariño.

Se permitió un momento más antes de contestarle lo mismo que aquella vez.

.- No lo eres. ¿A qué viene?

James la observó lánguidamente, sopesando lo que contestaría.

.- Es una mujer irascible y completamente incomprensible para mí. No entiendo porque tiene que complicar todo y poner excusas para cosas que sabe que pueden solucionarse.- como siempre, oraciones cargadas de sentimientos, pero sin decir nada en concreto y al mismo tiempo, diciéndolo todo. Lo único que había que hacer era leer entre líneas para que el nombre Lily apareciera subrayado, marcado y pintado con marcador indeleble. – No es tan difícil, simplemente tendríamos que intentarlo. No sé ni cómo piensa que puede ser un juego.

Procuró guardar silencio al ver al camarero acercase con el café de ella.

.- Es una testaruda, no se siquiera como me estoy fijando en ella. Apenas si me llega hasta los hombros con tacos altos. Su pelo pocas veces está arreglado si esta de entre casa y ¡por dios! Contadas son las veces que la he visto en falda. Siempre con esos pantalones aburridos y sin estilo.-

.- James, deja de criticar su forma de vestir, que si no me equivoco y conociéndote como lo hago, estas en un momento de tu vida en donde eso te es irrelevante a tal punto que si estuviese con el pantalón más común del universo igual la encontrarías atractiva.- no contestó. Quieto en su lugar, observando su vaso meditó tiempo largo.

Marie tenía razón. Era una estupidez señalar errores tan patéticos. Estaba enojado, con Lily y con él mismo, por no haber sabido llevar la situación. Tal vez debió insistir, darse maña. La pelirroja hubiese cedido.

Pero no.

Había huido, como el mejor de los cobardes. En vez de quedarse y darle a entender que no se rendiría y que era en vano que luchase contra lo que ambos sentían. Ya, ella se pasó con lo dicho ¿pero era algo nuevo? Lily era directa, era su naturaleza.

Sonrió.

.- Creo que no debería estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí ¿no?- Marie lo miró, asintiendo lentamente, tranquila de que comprendiera.- Graci…- su móvil sonó. Tan ensimismado se encontraba, que no se dio cuenta de quién era hasta que le oyó hablar.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Me he tardado una vida, ¡realmente lo siento! Sobre todo por que mucho no me convence este capitulo. Aunque por ahi tiene que ver con el hecho que lo siento como un cap "puente". No deja de ser importante, pero obviamente comparado con el anterior..pues. Ustedes diran.

¡He abierto mi foro! Si desean pasarse, la dirección esta en mi Profile o si desean saber sobre que se trata, pasen por mi blog (que tambien esta en el profile). Hablando del Blog, he puesto una encuesta sobre este fic, si tienen curiosidad, denle un vistazo, les aseguro que será interesante. Me encantaria saber su opinion sobre el tema. ¡Porfis!

Ya, me voy yendo. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

¡Mil Gracias por su tiempo y aguante!

Cientos de Harrys bebés vestidos de Papá Noel con el gorrito tapandole los ojitos a: WeeBarbie, amy_malfoy, Tabata Weasley, sofi, Ely-Barchu, Fran Ktrin Black, TinaaH, Nixi Evans, katherinblak, roxcio, Evasis, ' Angelikilla, .isa, Ceciss, kittymariposa, Joslin Weasley, RociRadcliffe, macaen, Miss Cinnamon., .Wonderland, mariiana, Ly Malfoy, NerwenInWonderland, Francis*, Andromeda no Sainto, , Mimig2, Lily Evans^^, Arco Iris Multicolor, Jane Black, MariaSimmenthalBlack, JinP, Biank Radcliffe, Nanette.


	28. Capitulo XXVII

Capitulo XXVII

Todos recuerdan las grandes hazañas de los hombres a través de la humanidad. De eso no hay duda alguna. Héroes que rompieron con los cánones y se impusieron al tiempo y al olvido. ¿Pero se recordaba con la misma intensidad a mujeres que habían dejado su existencia en pos de ideales iguales o más fuertes?

No.

O eso creía Elis.

Su instinto filosófico, y por qué no su ego, jugaban en contra en ese momento mirándose al espejo del baño de la residencia Black.

Estaba cansada, demasiado. Los pies ya eran piedras que de a momentos se permitían cambiar de consistencia para darse ese grácil movimiento de torcedura que la estaba haciendo rezar por su pronta muerte.

Rezo que empezó por anhelar la muerte de todos en la fiesta con tal de poder irse, pero al verse impedida de tanta fuerza de voluntad, prefirió algo que fuese más económico en cuanto a fe.

Tonks había dicho de acompañarla. Pero se negó. ¿Para que necesitaba compañía al ir al baño? Ya, era un hecho que la familia de Sirius aparentaba aceptarla pero que cuando encontraban fisuras, atacaban cual cobardes. Pero tampoco era algo de lo que tuviera que cuidarse en demasía. Después de todo, ella sabía defenderse.

Dio una última mirada al espejo del tocador y caminó a la salida.

Al ser la fiesta fuera, sus pasos resonaban contra el mármol siendo sus únicos compañeros o eso creía ella.

Poco antes de doblar al siguiente pasillo que la llevaría directo a la puerta que daba a los parques, la figura ya conocida de un joven de apariencia tranquila y calculadora se deslumbró a unos pocos metros de ella. No era amenazante, ni nada por el estilo. No era digno de esa persona mostrar sentimientos más allá de los necesarios.

¿Qué debía hacer? Pasar de largo se contemplaría grosero y mal educado. Saludarlo era una opción pero ¿con que tono debía hacerlo?

.- Buenas noches.- saludó este adelantándose. Se detuvo a poco e hizo una reverencia.- Lamento no haber estado al llegar ustedes, pero como sabrá, unos negocios me mantuvieron fuera del país hasta ésta tarde.

.- No creo que deba disculparse por ello. Su madre ha sido lo suficientemente amable por todos.- comentó Elis grácilmente.

La primera vez que había visto a Regulus Black, le recorrió un escalofrío de los feos. Se lo veía tan distante y callado que dudó por momentos que fuese real y visto de vida. Y en ese instante, parado frente a ella, no distaba mucho de aquel aspecto.

Llevaba el cabello más corto que su esposo, con un estilo más formal. Aunque no dejaba de quedarle bien. Y aunque no tuviese el mismo atractivo de Sirius, era poseedor de su propio atractivo. Era alto, con traje sin ninguna arruga y dueño de unos ojos grises iguales a los de su hermano, pero con un toque cínico y gélido. La antítesis de Sirius. Un merecido competidor.

.- Me alegra escucharlo.- fuera, el sonido de los primeros fuegos artificiales se escucharon y el reflejo de uno de ellos, pego en los vidrios.

Elis hizo una media sonrisa, tratando de aparentar cortesía.

.- Creo que debo regresar.- comentó. Él ni se inmutó. Permaneció con la vista fija en su rostro, como intentando leer su mente. Era muy incomodo, porque era casi imposible no sentirse intimidado con esa actitud.

.- En realidad, me encantaría conversar contigo, Elis.- la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de aquella boca. Intentó que su sorpresa no se notara, aunque no supo si había logrado su cometido.- No hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo y ahora, eres parte de la familia.

Lo dudó.

Podía esperarse cualquier cosa de las mujeres, pero con un hombre la situación era distinta. Sobre todo si era Regulus al cual había visto de casualidad en ocasiones en la oficina. Sirius poco le comentó sobre su hermano. Era como si no supiera que decirle por falta de información.

.- Tengo la imperiosa necesidad de conversar. Veras, pasado mañana volveré a salir del país y no tendré tiempo.- se adelantó unos cuantos pasos quedando casi a la par sobre su lado izquierdo. Otro fuego se reflejó en los ventanales dándole un toque duro al rostro aristocrático del hombre.

Elis se giró automáticamente. Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes, en aceptación silenciosa.

Caminaron por el mismo pasillo, cruzando una sala de estar del tamaño de su antiguo departamento. Definitivamente, Walburga era una persona con estilo, perversa pero con estilo.

En poco tiempo, llegaron frente a unas puertas exquisitamente talladas. Cómo era de esperarse, Regulus abrió las mismas dándole paso a su ahora cuñada.

Una vez dentro, el aroma a hogar inundó sus sentidos. La habitación, o mejor dicho, despacho, constaba de paredes recubiertas por estantes de madera pulida que acentuaban el agradable aroma. Y a pesar de ser medianamente pequeño, era espectacularmente precioso. Era como entrar en un palacio en miniatura. Nada fuera de su lugar, ordenado con tal precisión que asustaba.

La guió hasta uno de los sillones individuales de cuero negro.

.- ¿Deseas tomar algo?- la distrajo, no podía negarlo. Estaba muy ensimismada observando los cuadros en la única pared libre. Al no escuchar respuesta se giró segundos después con dos vasos de whisky entregándole uno antes de sentarse en sillón del mismo estilo, frente a ella.- Mi madre tiene muy buen ojo.- comentó para atraer su atención.

Elis dejó de mirar todo y se concentró en Regulus.

No debía fiarse.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?- preguntó suavemente. Se alegró de sonar más inocente que dura.

O-o-o-o-o-O

_No, mami, no quiero más. Ya estoy seco. _

_¡Mami!_

Harry estiró los bracitos, quitándose a la fuerza la toalla de la cabeza. Sus ojitos se vieron algo molestos detrás de la mata de cabello negro despeinada.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa amena, en un intento de disculparse.

Acababa de bañarse y como su madre lo hizo junto a él, también estaba en bata de baño y con una toalla como turbante.

No es que le molestara bañarse con ella, el problema era que cuando lo hacía tenía tendencia a secarlo de más. Nunca supo porque.

Se rascó la pancita al tiempo que la figura de Mustang aparecía en el baño. A gatito no le gustaba el agua y el vapor le era fastidioso, pero como su curiosidad siempre podía más que él, se adentró en el lugar, oliendo a sus dueños. Al no encontrarle su olor característico se dio a la tarea de restregarse por el que estaba más a su alcance: Harry.

.- No…jaja, gatito. Cosquillas.- se semi quejó al sentir los pelos de animal picarle. Lily, que estaba concentrada frente al espejo quitándole empañamiento, se giró levemente para poder observar a su hijo acariciar a Mustang.

.- ¿Y qué quieres comer, amor?- preguntó. El niño no abandono su tarea, pero miró para arriba.

.- Mmmm no zé.- contestó el pequeño. Mustang maulló dando por terminada su tarea con Harry. Después haría lo mismo con Lily, pero ya había llegado a su límite aguantando la humedad del baño. Parecía una esponja puesto que sus pelos comenzaron a erizarse.

La pelirroja estaba por objetar algo cuando el timbre sonó. Pestaño un poco antes de darse cuenta que era en su departamento puesto que como no esperaba a nadie se le hacía raro. Tomó a Harry con el toallón, envolviéndolo y salió del baño, estando en menos de diez segundos en la puerta.

No supo que fue, si la costumbre o el despiste, pero aun así, y habiendo visto por la ranura de la puerta, abrió de forma automática.

Se quedó estática.

En el pasillo, James con cara de feliz cumpleaños sostenía una caja de pizza.

.- ¡Ey campeón!- saludó con soltura. Harry pidió bajarse y en el instante que sus patitas tocaron el piso, además de quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo, se abrazó a las piernas de su padre. – Harry, hay una dama presente. No te muestres tan "libre"

.- Ez mami, ella ya me vio- reclamó el pequeño. Lily se apresuró a envolverlo nuevamente y levantándolo. – Mida mami, papi vino.-

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella medio molesta, olvidando por un momento su impresión.

James se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

.- Harry me llamó y dijo que tenía hambre. Como su padre estoy en la obligación de alimentarlo.-

Tardó en procesarlo. Pestañó varias veces más para darse cuenta que aquello no era producto de su imaginación en pleno proceso REM. No, estaba ahí, parada en una bata de baño con su hijo en brazos, el padre del mismo con una pizza en la mano y una cuestión sobrevolando sus pensamientos.

.- ¿Cómo es qué…?- era difícil explicarlo, más que nada creerlo.- ¿Harry te llamó?- preguntó sin maldad en la voz, era curiosidad.

.- Zi, yo. Aprete cajita fediz de adultoz y llame a papi.- explicó tranquilamente. Pidió otra vez que lo bajaran al ver la cara de desconcierto de ambos. Al parecer ninguno captaba el mensaje.

Lo vieron alejarse, intentando no tropezarse con la toalla.

Instantáneamente la realidad cayó sobre ellos. Con más peso en Lily que en James, y se vio reflejado en el hecho de que desvió la mirada al instante.

.- Bueno… supongo que ya estas acá, pasa.- comentó dejando que pasara. Con las manos más frías de lo que esperaba, tomó el borde de su bata y la cerró más aún.- Yo iré a cambiarme y de paso cambiare a Harry. No le hará bien estar en esas fachas.

Al instante de decir eso, escucharon al pequeño tirar algunas cosas en su habitación y a los segundos, apareció caminado muy tranquilo y concentrado. A su lado, Mustang mostraba su instinto perruno adquirido al nacer Harry. Caminaba fiel a su lado mirando interesado el acto del niño.

.- Yo…do llame azí…- llegó al lado de ambos con cara seria.- No me acodaba bien como eda, pedo dezpez me acode que tío zidius me dijo que zi quedia llamad a alguien zodo tenia que uzad cajita fediz de adultoz.

Al instante comprendieron a que se refería.

En las manos de Harry estaba un juguete más que gastado, pero muy querido por el pequeño: un teléfono de juguete.

Los sonidos ya ni funcionaban de tanto haber sido usados, pero milagrosamente, las imágenes impresas en las teclas permanecían legibles.

Lily y James se miraron más que sorprendidos al saber que su hijo podía relacionar las cosas con tanta desenvoltura. Tenían entendido que era inteligente, pero aquello pasaba lo perceptivo. Aunque tal vez la influencia de sus amigos tenía mucho que ver, Harry estaba en continuo contacto con aquel pequeño llamado Ron con muchos hermanos mayores que le mostraban cosas distintas, y por otro lado estaba la niña. Aquella que una vez Lily intentó peinar en vano esfuerzo. Esos cinco minutos que la tuvo en brazos le dieron por hecho que era una pequeña más que perceptiva: inteligente.

.- ¿Y cómo hiciste?- James se agachó para estar a su altura.

.- Puez, tu numedo no ez tan difízil. Es: cadita fediz, conejito, adbol, zapito, conejito, cadita fediz, nube, zapito.- explicó cómo si fuese lo más normal del mundo. –

Quedarse mudos fue poco. Se miraron nuevamente.

Después de un largo silencio, y antes de que James pudiese decir algo como para felicitarlo, Harry estornudó.

.- Creo que debemos dejar esto para después de la comida. Pero primero…- tomó al niño en brazos.- vamos a vestirnos, No vaya a ser cosa que te enfermes.

.- No, yo no ferdmo. Quiedo id con Ron al padque el zabado.- la pelirroja echó una significativa mirada a James dándole a entender que el preparara todo para comer.

No tardaron mucho en vestirse, pero a Lily le daba cosa salir de su habitación. Por ello, Harry ya cansado de esperarla, se bajó de la cama y se fue con su padre.

¿Era posible que en su propia casa se sintiese tan insegura? Ya, no era el lugar el que la incomodaba sino la situación. Como si nada, después de una pelea dura James se presentó en su casa como quien anuncia el clima.

Harry lo había llamado, pero ¿era excusa?

Tal vez estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, a hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Suspiró levemente aliviada. Si ese fuera el caso, no tendría más que seguirle la corriente y enterrar el tema.

¿Sería fácil? Ni de broma, con solo haberlo visto le empezaron a temblar las piernas con tal desfachatez que apenas si pudo ocultarlo.

Inspiró lo más profundo que le dieron sus pulmones y tomó valor. Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con padre e hijo sentados en el sofá conversando de algo que no llegó a escuchar.

Pensó que sería muy fácil seguir como si nada.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Sentía la cara hervirle. Era un desastre. Siquiera le importaba el dolor de pies que en un primer momento la fastidiaba.

Sus pasos dejaron de escucharle dentro de la residencia para ser menguados por el césped.

A la mierda la etiqueta, esa familia y el dinero.

Rápidamente buscó a su esposo, Sirius se encontraba hablando serenamente con Tonks y Remus. ¿Dónde estaba Thomas?

Sin reparar en la mala cara de unos cuantos cuando la vieron llegar tan apurada y por sobre la hierba, se dirigió a su grupo. Tuvo la leve sospecha de verse observada severa y burlonamente por alguien en la otra punta del lugar, pero no le dio importancia.

.- Hasta que regresas, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Tonks curiosa.

.- Sirius, dame esa copa.- el aludido la miró perdido. ¿Para que la quería? Elis no le dio tiempo a responder, la tomó sin ninguna delicadeza y cató el contenido. La observó sospechosa unos segundos antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y fruncir el seño.

.- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- indagó su esposo a un paso del mal humor por verla comportarse de una manera tan psicópata. Thomas que en ese momento se acercaba al grupo al tiempo que guardaba su móvil, también la miró confundido.

.- ¿Elis?- ella se giró hacía su amigo y le entregó la copa.- ¿qué…?

.- Prueba y dime por favor que estoy loca.-

.- Para eso no hace falta semejante prueba.- comentó Sirius fastidiado.

Una leve mirada entre su mujer y Thomas le dieron escalofríos.

El pelirrojo probó el líquido. Segundos después su mandíbula se abrió de tal manera que asustó. Sin embargo, logró controlarse y retomo la compostura.

.- ¡Qué mierda!- masculló. Por suerte nadie lo escucho.

.- Lo sé.- miró a su esposo.- ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

.- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Estas comportándote como una loca.- retó el hombre ya molesto del todo.

Elis se pasó una mano por la cabeza de forma desesperada, como si sus dudas, recién afirmadas, fuesen más que terribles.

Y en realidad lo eran.

Haber dejado a Regulus Black hablando sólo le importaba muy poco, ese maldito narcisista se lo merecía, aunque jamás lo hubiese creído capaz de algo así. Ella tan entretenida escuchando su cháchara de que se encontraba sorprendido por el matrimonio de su hermano que tardó en darse cuenta del sabor extrañamente familiar que tenía su bebida.

Pobre de Regulus, si me preguntan, aún debe estar limpiándose la cara. Por que como todos sabemos, Elis no es nada delicada cuando se siente atacada con descaro y esta vez no era la excepción.

Ya, ya, les veo la cara de confusión. O por lo menos me la imagino.

Elis Brox, en sus años de adolescente fue una chica sana dentro de lo que su espíritu aventurero le permitió. No era adicta a las drogas ni mucho menos, pero hubo un tiempo, en el cual junto con Thomas experimentaron con unos polvos medios raros encontrados en el botiquín de su tío Sam (hermano menor de su madre y vago a tiempo completo por parte de esencia).

Fue su primera y última vez con las drogas.

Gracias a ello…

.- Diablos, debemos irnos.- masculló. Miró a su esposo y éste hizo cómo si nada.- ¿Me estas escuchando?

.- Intento no hacerlo.- un camarero paso por su lado ofreciéndole más bebida.- Además todavía falta.

.- Nos vamos ya.- la mujer agarró la copa de su esposo y vertió el contenido. Y créanme, no se vio ni delicado ni glamoroso. Al mismo tiempo, buscó por todo el lugar a quien estaba más que convencida, observaba su accionar desde el momento en que salió de la mansión.

Y allí estaba, con el rostro completamente impávido, pero los ojos brillándole con cierta maldad.

Elis, que no sería menos, al terminar con su tarea, levantó la copa vacía en forma de saludo hacía la dirección de Walburga.

.- Esto es el colmo.- murmuró Sirius.

.- Jamás entiendes.-

.- Difícilmente comprenda si no lo explicas ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- ella no respondió. Agarrándolo del brazo, saludo al trío de amigos que observaban expectantes. Se detuvo en Thomas.

No hizo falta decir nada. El pelirrojo se encargaría de explicar lo sucedido a Remus y Tonks.

El dolor de pies no era más que un simple cosquilleo, eso era muy malo, demasiado. Sirius, apenas si se dejaba arrastrar, y recién cuando se pararon frente al automóvil tuvo la delicadeza soltarlo.

.- ¿Estas en condiciones de conducir?- el tic que tenía soberanía sobre el parpado derecho de Sirius se hizo más poderoso.

Una cosa es que su esposa se comportara como una loca, pero sacarlo de la fiesta de esa manera era más que innecesario. O eso creía él.

.- ¡Ey, te estoy hablando!- ella parecía estar ajena a todo, como si eso que estaba guardando fuese excusa para comportarse como una neurótica.

_Cuenta hasta diez…mejor veinte._

Black cerró los ojos para que no le entrara dolor de cabeza.

Estuvo escuchando el parloteo durante segundos, que para él, fueron eternos. Además que el mareo que comenzaba a sentir le hacía escuchar con un efecto bajo del agua, por ello, cuando el silencio lo trajo a la realidad levantó los parpados, costándole enfocar.

.- Sube al auto.-

.- Pero…-

.- Sube, te explico en el camino.- No quedaba otra que hacer caso, al ver la cara de Elis se dio cuenta que ella tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos. Por segunda vez, desde que se conocieron, ella se colocó al volante.

Era increíble, ninguna mujer había tenido el tupe de quitarle las llaves con tanta firmeza.

Para cuando llevaban quince minutos de haber salido de los territorios de la mansión, Sirius dejó de apoyar su cabeza contra el vidrio y se fijo en ella. Iba con la mirada fija en la carretera y fruncía el ceño de vez en cuando. Se la notaba muy incómoda. Sus manos se movían sobre el volante, como si le picaran.

Y cayó en cuenta que a él también le hormigueaban los pies.

.- ¿Qué…?-

.- Nos han drogado.- masculló ella. Un camión pasó a su lado llenando el lugar de luz. Fue tan veloz que a las pupilas de Sirius les costó recuperarse. Ella seguía dura.- Todo esto era una trampa.

El joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

.- ¿Qué?- la voz le salió con dificultas, su pecho cosquilleo por el esfuerzo mínimo. No era una sensación incomoda, pero si extraña.

.- Nos drogaron ¿Cómo quieres que te lo…? ¡Ash!- esa vez fue un automóvil el encargado de alumbrarlos.- Desde que llegamos nos dieron de beber una especie de cóctel.

¡Alucinaba! En su vida había escuchado algo tan estúpido ¿su familia? ¿Haciendo algo así? Empezaba a dudar seriamente de la salud mental de Elis Brox.

La observó nuevamente, y ella hacía lo suyo. Frunció el ceño.

.- No me crees.- acusó.

.- Obviamente no, claro está.- bufó con ironía.

.- Debería dejarte tirado en cualquier paraje y que Dios te ayude, maldito mal agradecido.- se endureció brevemente, e intentó tomar aire dificultosamente.

.- Recuerda que es mi automóvil, así que deja de creerte dueña del mundo.-

Lamentó haber dicho eso, la frenada que pegó su mujer fue de recordar, tanto en sus oídos como en su amado automóvil. Seguramente después de aquello necesitaría algún tipo de revisión.

Y allí estaban, parados a un lado de la oscura carretera. La respiración de Sirius no tardó mucho en volver a la normalidad, pero ella parecía no dar pie con bola. Continuaba apoyada en el manubrio, con la cabeza escondida entre las manos.

.- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

.- Me pasa…- gimió, si, gimió.- Que intento evitar…- tosió para no volver gemir, de eso estaba más que seguro.- Mejor conduce tú. – espetó con mucho esfuerzo abriendo su puerta. Sirius estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro para comprobar que estuviese en sus cabales.- ¡No me toques!- a lo que retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo.

Lo que no logró fue evitar rosarse con ella al darle la vuelta al automóvil.

En aquel instante, un simple e inconsciente toque de brazos fue el comienzo de un martirio. La palabra _suplicio_ no llegaba a abarcar lo que ocurriría allí.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

La una.

Se suponía que ya debía estar durmiendo. Saldría con Thomas ese día temprano. Por alguna razón que aun el pelirrojo no había querido explicarle le insistió durante la semana pasada para salir

No le molestaba. Thomas era alguien reservado, pero generalmente esos silencios significaban sorpresas.

Suspiró.

A su lado, James la miró sin disimulo. En sus brazos, Harry dormía plácidamente desde hacía media hora, con nulas intenciones de despertarse. Cuando Harry dormía, dormía.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?-

No quería contestarle. Arrancarle la cabeza era poco castigo por lo que tuvo que padecer durante ese tiempo. ¿Cómo fue capaz de complotarse con su hijo de forma tan impune? ¿Pensó, acaso, que ella no se daría cuenta?

El pequeño no paró de pedir un hermanito. Ya, chocolate por la noticia. ¡Pero vamos! Que los argumentos que daba eran los de James en sus propias palabras.

Y James…

Se comportaba como un verdadero inmaduro, era como hablar con un adolescente que no entendía negativas. No importaba como lo dijera, ni en qué idioma. Llego a enunciar su negativa hasta en ruso.

Pero no hubo manera, James se pasó toda la noche, ayudado por Harry, mandando indirectas, haciéndola pisarse en cuanto a dichos.

.- Lily.- llamó nuevamente.

.- Lleva a Harry a su habitación, no quiero que vea cuando te arranque la cabeza por imbécil.- masculló realmente cabreada por la conducta del hombre. James que no era ningún idiota entendió la directa, levantándose lentamente para no despertar a su hijo.

Se avecinaba otra pelea más, pero esta vez, intentaría poner las cosas a su favor. Ya habían desperdiciado demasiado tiempo, por lo menos de su parte, en darse cuenta lo que sentían por el otro, y James no era alguien que se rindiera o dejase las cosas a medias.

¿Cómo podía estar tan enojada? No había jugado sucio. Simplemente le pidió ayuda a su hijo, después de todo, era el primer damnificado ¿o no? Estaba en su derecho de utilizar las herramientas a su alcance para hacerle entender que él era el camino correcto.

Ya, no era presumido, pero era más que obvio que lo que existía entre ambos era más que una mera atracción. Y él sabía sobre atracciones, había vivido de ellas y con ellas desde que era chico y comenzó su interés por las chicas.

Harry respiró fuertemente en un intento de ronquido al ser colocado en su cama. Se giró dormido, buscando su tortuga y al encontrarla, volvió a su más profundo sueño.

Su padre caminó hasta la cocina, donde escuchaba a Lily lavar los platos. Conocía su estado de ánimo, no solo por verlo plasmado en su cara sin el más mínimo disimulo, sino que al conocerla, sabía que el manejarse tan torpemente con los platos haciendo semejante ruido, no podía estar más que enfadada.

.- No creo que puedas despertar a Harry con este ruido, mínimo debe caer una bomba atómica, recuerda que _nuestro _hijo tiene sueño pesado. – quería cortar el hielo, deseaba que le hablara sin ser tan cortante. Tenía entendido que ella pelearía, pero por ahí si lograba manejar la situación no lo insultaría desde el comienzo.

Ella dejó su tarea abruptamente y se giró.

.- ¿Qué es lo que tratabas de hacer?-

.- Nada, no sé porque…

.- ¡No soy estúpida! – Se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose de volver a gritar.- No puedes usar a Harry así como así. Había seudo dejado de pedir el hermanito y ahora regresó con lo mismo. ¡Fuiste tú! No lo niegues.

James se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos.

.- No pienso hacerlo. Pero no lo use, él solito sacó el tema.- Lily lo fulminó mentalmente.

.- No intentes incriminar a un niño de casi tres años.-

Él sonrió de lado.

.- Ni de broma lo haría. No es mi estilo escudarme en los demás, y mucho menos en nuestro hijo; únicamente me dedique a seguirle la corriente. ¿Es eso tan malo?

Lily, que estaba apoyada en el filo del lavado, apretó el agarre de tal forma que percibió un leve dolor en sus manos.

.- Malo es que le des esperanzas de que algo así pueda pasar.-

.- Imposible no es, únicamente tendríamos que dar rienda suelta a lo que sentimos…- dejó su pose y comenzó a caminar desinteresadamente mirando despreocupadamente hacía cualquier lugar.- …dudo que quieras emborracharte, pero estoy seguro que tienes más que sabido que el alcohol no es fuente esencial para la concepción. – terminó pícaro. Lily sintió un escalofrió al verlo acercarse tan seguro y ahora con la vista puesta en ella.

Sabiamente, se alejó caminando para el lado opuesto. Les separaba la mesa de la cocina.

.- Lo tengo más que sabido, tanto como al hecho de que entre nosotros no se va a volver a repetir el mismo error.-

Cómo se lo esperaba, ella estaba más que reacia. Bien, pues le demostraría que James Potter podía ser MAS cabeza dura.

.- A mi no me molestaría volver a tener otro bebé contigo.- admitió sincero. Sonrió al notarla nerviosa.- Eres la mejor madre que pude haber elegido…aunque no lo haya hecho. Me entiendes. – finalizó. Lily se sonrojó visiblemente.- Además, nos faltaría la niña y Harry tendría una hermanita a la cual cuidar. Aunque pobrecita, los Potter somos muy celosos en cuanto a las mujeres de nuestra familia.

A Lily se le erizaron cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo. La naturalidad con la que estaba hablando James era impresionante, era como si la conversación, lo ocurrido hacía dos noches no hubiese existido del todo.

.- ¿En serio? Yo no pienso pasar por lo mismo. Los mareos, las últimas noches sin poder dormir, ir cada dos por tres al médico. Los kilos de más, aun no logro perder los que me quedaron de regalo con Harry.- intentó bromear para calmar las cosas. Comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor.

.- No creo que debas hacerlo, te sientan de maravilla.- Lily seguía alejándose de él lo mas dignamente posible, pero no resultaba fácil. Sobre todo porque aquel modo con el que le estaba hablando le estaba haciendo temblar las piernas.

Tomándola por sorpresa, detuvo su persecución.

.- Bien, creo que ya debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer y por lo visto tú también.- dijo tan fresco que a Lily le costó reordenar sus pensamientos. Sintió como si fuese sacada abruptamente de una ensoñación bizarra.

James salió de la cocina pasivamente, como si hubiesen estado hablando del clima.

Todavía aturdida, lo siguió. No sabía si estar agradecida o preocupada por ese cambio tan repentino. Apenas comenzaba a sentir que los colores bajaban de su rostro cuando él se dirigió a la salida.

.- Nos vemos.- tan simple, sencillo. Tan perdidamente frío. Ella como una autómata se acercó a la puerta para cerrarla.

No dio crédito lo que sucedió segundos después.

En un vuelco de historia, nuevamente, James volvió dar vuelta el mundo ciento ochenta grados girando sobre sus talones e impidiéndole que cerrara por completo. Le sonrió de lado, con una mano apoyada en el marco, inclinó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para llegar a su altura cómodamente.

Un beso.

Una simple acción.

Un ardor tan intenso que creyó que la cara comenzaría una autentica combustión espontanea.

Unos segundos después, rompió el contacto con una sonrisa y con el mismo tono que había utilizado en la cocina, espetó:

.- No pienso darme por vencido, tenlo por seguro.- le guiño descarado y con un amagó, él mismo cerró la puerta.

Dejándola obviamente, mas perdida de lo que había estado en toda su vida y con esa incomoda y reprochable sensación, de haberse quedado insatisfecha.

Continuara

* * *

¡Buenas!

¡Mes y medio, poco mas sin actualizar!

Se me fue la mano, lo admito. Lamento muchisimo la espera que han tenido que pasar, pero es que entre que la musa no venia y cuando lo hacia no me dejaba satisfecha lo que trabajabamos, pues se hizo lio.

¿Que les ha parecido?

Jejeje.

Con respecto a las "biografias" que prometi, ya subi la primera parte en mi blog. Como decidi hacerle en parte interactivo, les doy pie para que pregunten a los personajes lo que quieran saber sobre ellos. Eso si, por favor, dejen sus peticiones en el blog, por que si lo hacen acá, podría mal interpetarse y por ahi alguien piensa que este es un fic interactivo y eso va contra las reglas de fanfiction . net, asi que por favor, remember, preguntas y observaciones del fic, por review acá, preguntas para los personajes, en el blog o por privado.

n.n Ya, me voy yendo, son casi las dos de la mañana y me tengo que levantar temprano. Espero que disfruten de todo lo que he escrito, ¡beshos a todos!

Grisel

P.D: ¡GRACIAS POR PARTICIPAR EN LA ENCUESTA DEL BLOG! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Una foto tamaño pared con todos los personajes del fic, incluido Mustang, a: marce, kittymariposa, allabouthim , Fran Ktrin Black , MariaSimmenthalBlack , RociRadcliffe , roxcio , liRose Multicolor , Skuld Dark , Evasis , bele, Joslin Weasley , .Wonderland , macaen , Ely-Barchu , Ceciss, *Francis, kili black, Miss Cinnamon. , WeeBarbie , amy_malfoy, stefania_potter, Nanette, lokura , JinP , Megan B., Andromeda no Sainto , Jeid, Shey, Biank Radcliffe , liiliannahyuga , Tabata Weasley


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

**Capitulo XXVIII**

Salió del ascensor a paso armónico. No tenía demasiadas ganas de llegar a su oficina por lo cual tomó un pequeño desvío.

Era tarde, muy tarde. Casi mediodía.

Había dormido muy poco. Jamás en su vida le había ocurrido algo así. Y eso que él era resistente, en las fiestas de Universidad tenía su propio record pero aquello lo había superado en gran medida.

Saludó a Nancy, una de las secretarias del piso y se adentró en la oficina de su amigo sin siquiera tocar.

― ¿Te ha pasado un camión por encima?― preguntó James en forma de saludo al ver a Sirius con aspecto medio demacrado, prolijo sí, pero demacrado. ―Sirius…

El recién llegado se tiró sobre el sofá que adornaba aquella lujosa oficina, se inclinó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―volvió a insistir James preocupado.

― No lo sé.― respondió finalmente el moreno sentándose correctamente y mirándole.- ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado de hacer algo que no querías y… cuando lo hiciste tienes sabor a mucha culpa pero al mismo tiempo no te arrepientes en lo más mínimo?

El de anteojos no supo cómo interpretar aquella pregunta tan peculiar. Para su suerte, en ese mismo momento Remus hizo su aparición.

― Por fin has llegado.― reclamó mirando a Sirius.― He intentado comunicarme contigo desde el sábado. ¿Por qué no has contestado el teléfono?

― No lo tenía a mano.― respondió Sirius lentamente, enterró su rostro entre sus manos, quitándose de alguna forma la pereza.― Pero si he de ser sincero, dudo que de haberlo tenido lo haya atendido.

James miró a Remus buscando ayuda. No entendía absolutamente nada y por lo visto, había parte de la historia que se perdió por qué el castaño parecía procesar mejor lo que salía de la boca de su amigo.

― ¿Qué ocurrió después de la fiesta?― Un simple pregunta, pero tan clave al mismo tiempo. El moreno dejó de esconder su rostro y les miró fijamente, alternando entre ambos antes de contestar:

― Demasiadas cosas.―

― Ilústranos.― arriesgó Lupin en un intento para que Sirius soltase lo que estaba torturándolo. Se lo veía muy contrariado.

Se acomodó en el sillón nuevamente, aunque su incomodidad fuera producto de otro factor. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

― Mi familia nos drogó.― soltó sin miramientos. Al fijarse en los rostros sorprendidos de su amigos, continuó.― Pusieron algo en las bebidas. Lo tenían todo fríamente calculado y lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta tarde.

― ¿A qué te refieres?― indagó James sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, era sacado de una película de bajo presupuesto.

El moreno se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro intentado acomodar sus pensamientos. Parecía cómo si la parte difícil aún no hubiese pasado.

― ¡Mi madre me drogó! ¡Mi hermano fue capaz de…!― Remus y James se miraron nuevamente, preocupados.― Sabía que debía atenerme a un coctel fuerte de veneno, pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que sería tan…― sus brazos, que hasta ese momento habían acompañado sus comentarios con eficiencia dándole un toque más dramático, cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo pesadamente.

― Thomas nos contó pero no llegó a profundizar demasiado. Cuando quisimos comunicarnos ya no atendieron el móvil.― cortó el castaño para darle un respiró a su amigo. Lo veía palidecer y por primera vez no estaba muy seguro de cómo ayudarlo.― Llegaron a...

El joven Black soltó un grave suspiro.

― Consumamos el matrimonio. ―el ambiente se tensó.―Por llamarlo de alguna forma.

No hablaron por un buen rato, todos intentando encontrarle lógica (aunque no lo tuviera). James, sin embargó, recostado en su silla, se adelantó mirándole escudriñadoramente.

― Lo disfrutaste, por eso estas tan frustrado.― Remus le observó anonadado, y luego desvío la mirada hasta Sirius que permanecía callado.

― Si les dijese que no, estaría mintiendo.― contestó más que convencido y con una seguridad tan arraigada, que James y Remus no pudieron más que respetar el nuevo silencio que se abría entre ellos.

Pasaron unos momentos más, fuera, la gente seguía la rutina y por suerte nadie había interrumpido aquello. De seguro intuyendo que no debían entrometerse por un buen rato. Después de todo, cuando se juntaban los tres, sus reuniones duraban un tiempo considerable y se les debía respetar. No por nada eran los jefes.

― Sirius.― llamó James.

― No fue ni especial ni algo extremadamente loco.― soltó este repentinamente, mas metido en su recuerdo que en aquel despacho.― Pero, hubo algo distinto. Al principio creí que fue producto de las drogas, ¡Que me lleve el diablo! ¡En mi vida experimente tanto fuego y pasión! ― se desacomodó el cabello.― Pero pasaron las horas, siquiera distinguía si era de día o de noche y ¡no me importaba! ― sonrió tristemente, sintiendo vergüenza de exponerse de una forma tan cursi.― Éramos solamente ambos en una habitación de hotel que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre.

― ¿Qué pasó con Elis?

― Cuando todo terminó, cuando, por mi parte, no podía respirar el mismo aire de la incomodidad que sentía, regresamos a casa.― hizo una pausa y suspiró.― Recién me la he cruzado hoy en el desayuno, pero no hemos hablado. Es como si nada hubiese pasado.

― Tal vez piense hacer como si nada. ― intentó animarle Remus en un vano esfuerzo. Luego cayó en algo peor que lo anterior; ni él mismo podía creérselo.― Sirius, ¿Tú quieres hacer como si nada?

― No.―

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La puerta del automóvil crujió, quejándose por el maltrato recibido. No le importó. Siquiera miró hacia tras. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo mientras sus pasos resonaban en aquella calle llena de gente a esa hora de la tarde.

Pasó por las grandes puertas de aquel imponente edificio y saludó sin ganas al guardia que tan conocido le resultaba.

El elevador tardó una eternidad, por lo menos para ella. Cuanto más pasaban los pisos, mas le hervía la sangre al imaginarse a ese individuo. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron sintió un leve sube y baja en su estomago, producto de los nervios.

Sin embargo, tomando fuerzas, dobló a la derecha.

Para su sorpresa, cuando iba llegando a destino, se cruzó cara a cara con Remus y Sirius. El primero parecía un tanto contrariado, mientras que el otro era el vivo reflejo de la incredulidad, con una mezcla de tristeza.

― Lily.― saludó el castaño al verla. ― James está…

― Muerto.― Interrumpió la pelirroja pasando por el lado de ambos sin siquiera detenerse, abrió la puerta del despacho y en cuanto estuvo dentro, la cerró fuertemente.

― Creo que no vendrá a almorzar.― masculló Sirius un tanto preocupado por la integridad física del joven Potter.

Remus suspiró.

― Ahora que habrá hecho.― murmuró negando con la cabeza lentamente. Qué manera de meterse en problemas que tenían sus amigos.

Dentro del despacho, James se encontraba semi apoyado sobre unos papeles en el escritorio.

― Que impacientes.- comentó él cerrando la carpeta que tenia entre las manos y dejando la pluma de lado.

― ¡Eres un completo…desubicado!― gritó Lily sin importarle que alguien la escuchase.

Al oírla levantó la vista al instante. Parecía realmente molesta, más que eso, ¡furiosa!

― ¿Qué cornos te pasa?― espetó ella acercándose peligrosamente del otro lado. Una vez a una leve distancia le tiró por la cabeza tres tarjetas.

Oh, era eso.

― ¿Es un delito enviarte flores?― la pelirroja pateó el piso de la rabia que se le estaba acumulando en el pecho. ¡El muy maldito estaba jugando! Ella intentando que la relación volviera a la normalidad por el bien de Harry y el suyo propio, y ese energúmeno ¡Jugaba!

― ¿Me estas cargando? Dime la verdad ¡¿crees que soy idiota?!― exclamó muy enfadada. Tal vez ella no lo notase, pero los cabellos pelirrojos se le erizaban cuando estaba tan cabreada y digamos que aquella no era la excepción. ― ¡NO TE RÍAS!

James levantó las manos, intentando defenderse.

― Fueron unas flores inofensivas. No es para que te pongas así.― trató de calmarla.

― ¡Fueron TRES docenas de rosas, con leyendas que si las hubiesen leído cualquiera de mis compañeros estaría muerta de vergüenza!- chilló.

― Bueno, docenas, ramos, es lo mismo. Son flores en fin. No es para ponerse así, creí que te gustarían.―

James se asustó los ojos de ella se inyectaron de sangre y se puso tan roja como su cabello del coraje.

― Déjame refrescarte la memoria. La primera, llevaba una tarjeta con la leyenda: "Q_uiero un hijo tuyo". _

El moreno se sintió divertido al verla tan azorada al repetir aquella frase. Sus ojos fueron bajando por la pequeña figura de ella. Ese día traía esa camisa blanca que tanto le gustaba. Se la habían regalado con Harry hacía no más de un año.

― La segunda docena, como si no hubiese sido suficiente con la primera payasada, llega con otra tarjeta que reclamaba: "_Disculpa."_

Y esa falda negra, era aburridísima, no dejaban ver sus lindas piernas. Recién se podía ver algo de piel a la mitad de la rodilla. Aunque debía admitir que le ajustaba perfecto en los muslos dándole un toque…

― ¡¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!- gritó Lily completamente sacada al sentirse completamente ignorada.

― No.― las verdes orbes de Lily le observaron cual taladros. Igual que un cazador sobre su presa, pero esta presa seria muerta por gusto y no por necesidad.― Repito, no creo que sea para que te pongas en este estado.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ― ella rodeó el escritorio enfrentándolo por su lado derecho. Con la cercanía James pudo percibir el calor que Lily despedía por el enojo. ― ¡Fuiste tan caradura de enviarme una tercera! ¡"_Quiero __**otro**__ hijo tuyo_"! ¡Eso decía! ¿Qué soy? ¿Una maldita incubadora? ¿Por eso me tomas?

Tocó su fibra sensible. Aquellas flores no habían sido enviadas para ello.

― En ningún momento te imagine como eso. Simplemente quería regalarte algo bonito.― se defendió.― Y con respecto a las leyendas, bueno, es lo que sentía. Lo que siento.― se corrigió al instante.

― No se justifica.― reclamó nuevamente llena de fastidio.― No puedes decidir de un momento a otro hacerme regalos tan…comprometedores, y luego esconder la mano como un niño que no ha hecho nada ¡No quiero ese tipo de relación contigo! ¿Por qué no quieres darte por enterado?

― ¡Por que estas mintiendo!― Soltó James haciéndole frente. Ella no retrocedió pero se dio cuenta de su incomodidad ante su nueva posición.

Estaba en desventaja y lo sabía.

― Tienes miedo de aceptarlo, ¡pero lo deseas tanto como yo!

― ¡NO!― se dio media vuelta y comenzó a escapar, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la cercanía de él y eso no era bueno. Mejor escapar cuando las piernas aun le respondieran. ― ¡Que sea la última vez que….!

Fue lo último que llegó a articular.

Cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta, sintió los brazos de James completamente coordinados para impedir su huida. Su brazo izquierdo sostenía su cintura, mientras que el otro tomaba su mano y en un extraño movimiento, la obligó a girarse.

Era como ver una película en cámara lenta, pero aun sabiendo los movimientos no pudo evitar absolutamente nada. Para cuando la acción retomó el tiempo real, su espalda se encontraba pegada a la puerta en un intento de sostén para que no cayera bajo la presión que ejercía el cuerpo de James obre ella.

Otra vez esa sensación.

Escondida en grandes cuotas en un acto tan común pero tan atrevido al mismo tiempo.

Gimió, molesta por varias cosas, pero más por el hecho de que James intentaba abrirse paso entre sus labios.

La mano de él bajo hasta su cintura, acariciando lentamente y distrayéndola. Allí, en medio de su oportunidad profundizó el beso tomando total control sobre la situación.

Los diez segundos que duró su cordura luego de aquello, no sirvieron para mucho, intentó alejarlo, hasta pisarlo. Pero sus piernas ya no eran de material consistente y siquiera respondían a sus mandatos.

Abrió los ojos, tal vez lo encontraría con las orbes marrones complemente clavadas en su rostro, buscando algún indicio que le hiciera sentirse orgulloso de lo que estaba logrando, pero al parecer James estaba demasiado entretenido como para perder el tiempo vanagloriándose.

Sintió alivio y a la vez miedo.

Si estaba tan concentrado, quería decir que iba en serio.

Las manos de él apretaron aun más el agarre en su cintura, atrayéndola para si. Una fuerte corriente la recorrió al sentirlo aun más cerca que antes.

Y se odió a sí misma.

Por no poder hacer nada para impedir eso. Por disfrutarlo y al mismo tiempo por no hacerlo los suficiente permitiéndose pensar cuando podría estar en la nube más lejana del Universo. Si es que allí había nubes.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser no detener a James? ¿Impedirle que la moviera de esa forma hasta el filo del escritorio? Porque eso que sentía en la parte superior de sus muslos era la superficie del mismo. Y el crujido de los papeles les daba a entender que sin darse cuenta, estaba apoyada sobre ellos.

Lo intentaba, se decía a sí misma, se gritaba que lo estaba intentando, pero aquellos gritos en su fuero interno eran callados rápidamente por una descarga eléctrica. James no estaba quieto, ahora una de sus manos acariciaba su cuello, acercándola aun más, tal vez temeroso de que se escapara, mientras que la otra se pasaba impunemente en el límite de su blusa y su falda negra.

Y por alguna razón, él tembló. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que eran una respuesta a una acción propia. ¿En qué momento sus brazos habían ido a parar al cuello de James, atrayéndolo? ¿Era capaz su cuerpo de desconectarse de esa forma de su mente con tal de seguir sintiendo aquello?

James, al verse por fin correspondido, aflojó el agarre en su nuca pero yendo un paso más adelante, en un acto atrevido, metió la mano por debajo de su blusa, acariciando la piel de su espalda.

Sus labios se despegaron abruptamente, sintiéndose hinchados, sensibles ante los latidos de sus corazones. La boca de él recorrió parte de su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello en donde permaneció entretenido hasta que sin pensarlo y sin poder evitarlo, soltó un ronco:

― Dios, cómo amo este perfume.―

Lily le miró a los ojos, los anteojos de él estaban visiblemente torcidos, resbalándose por la punta de su nariz.

― Lo escogió Harry― logró articular sorprendiéndose a si misma.

Ambos respiraban agitados, jadeantes. El calor que emanaban comenzaba a sofocarles nuevamente, pero en un instante, el ambiente se rompió.

El teléfono, tristemente olvidado bajo un montón de papeles abollados resonó nuevamente, quejoso de no ser atendido al primer aviso.

Lily carraspeó y haciendo uso de su autocontrol, que volvía de su fuga masiva, se enderezó y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, siquiera lo miró a la cara. Con sus manos temblorosas y extrañamente hormigueantes se arregló la ropa rápidamente y para el quinto pitido del teléfono había desaparecido de la oficina.

James tomó el maldito aparato, completamente sofocado por el calor que aun sentía y muy molesto por la interrupción.

― Mejor que sea importante.― reclamó en forma de saludo con la voz aun ronca.

¡Demonios! ¡Con lo bien que estaban yendo las cosas!

― Pues la verdad es que si, Sirius se ha tomado ya toda una botella de whisky y esta empezando una de Ron, en cualquier momento cae en un coma alcohólico y no logro hacerlo entrar en razón― explicó Remus apresurado.

Suspiró y cortó.

Se dirigió al baño interno que tenía. Antes de poder ir a ayudar a su ebrio amigo debía bajar la temperatura. Creía tener hielo en la nevera y una buena refrescada de cara podría ayudar. Rezaba por que así fuera, porque su estado era **demasiado **obvio.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Dos semanas, no más que eso ni mucho menos, había pasado de aquella fiesta. No es que le gustase contar los días, pero la situación lo merecía. En su vida había pasado tantos momentos de enmudecimientos juntos.

No es que en su casa no se callaran nunca. Cuando eran más jóvenes con su hermana Vanessa debían soportar los silencios post peleas de sus padres. Que no duraban mucho, pero que no dejaban de ser desagradables.

Pero aquello era distinto. No eran silencios ajenos. Le pertenecían pura y exclusivamente. Se sentía aliviada pero limitada al mismo tiempo. Tal vez se pudiese arreglar, tal vez solamente ese mutismo servía para alivianar las cosas, pasar el mal trago y humedecer los dedos para pasar de pagina y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

No es que tuviese mucho que perder tampoco. Con su esposo no se había llevado bien más que en contadas ocasiones y que ahora siquiera se dirigieran la palabra no era algo que la matase.

Tal vez si el hecho de que se había costado con él.

¿Pero quién no pasó por eso?

Ya, no era común. Y quizá la tranquilidad que Elis pudiese estar experimentando fuera causa de su experiencia previa en ese ámbito.

Sorbió un poco de café y miró por la ventana. Era un día de lluvia, los autos bajaban la velocidad solo un poco por precaución y las gotas que caían en ese momento causaban un molesto frizz.

― Disculpa la demora.― Elis sonrió al no sentirse sola con sus pensamientos.― El papeleo para el traslado es un dolor de cabeza.― el alto pelirrojo se sentó frente a ella y enseguida apareció un camarero para tomar su orden. Una vez hecho se retiró.

― Así que te has decidido. ― Thomas asintió.

―Ya he terminado mí temporada en Estados Unidos, es mejor volver a casa. Además, no puedo dejarlas a la deriva.― la miró significativamente.― No cuando están metidas en tantos problemas.

Elis chitó.

― Yo no estoy metida en ningún problema.― se quejó.

― Vamos, que _somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho_― se inclinó hacia atrás. ― ¿Y bien, vas a confirmar lo que ya sabemos?

Elis dio otro sorbo a su café.

― ¿Debo de?― espetó.― Creo que es más obvio.

― Si bueno, después de todo, al verte en una pieza creo que no fue tan mala _nuestra _experiencia.―

Y ahí es cuando todo cobra sentido, por lo menos para mí.

― Se ve que todo tiene una razón de ser.― respondió la castaña recordando aquel suceso.

Cómo ya había señalado, Elis y Thomas en su adolescencia habían jugado a ser arriesgados.

¿Quién no lo hace?

Ir contra las normas una vez.

Saltarse las reglas.

¡Ir más lejos!

El problema reside, seguramente, en que todo tiene una consecuencia.

Y en una tarde, ocho años atrás, ellos habían pagado sus consecuencias.

Para dos adolescentes, mejores amigos, resultó más que embarazoso sobre todo porque algo de química hubo entre ambos en esa época (después que a Thomas se le hubiese pasado su intento de metejón con Lily). La confusión, mezclada con primeras veces.

Un coctel que no se lo deseaban a nadie, y en lo particular, yo tampoco.

Thomas se rascó la cabeza.

― Bueno ¿Cómo lo está llevando tu "marido"?―

― No estoy segura. Hace días que no habló con él.―

Tenía ganas de decir: ocurrió lo mismo que contigo. Siquiera puede verme a la cara.

Pero tal vez era remover viejos recuerdos, que si bien estaban sepultados y perdonados, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Thomas y Elis habían salido airosos de aquella experiencia. Por mas bizarra que hubiese sido. Ninguno de los dos esperaba ser la primera experiencia sexual del otro, siquiera se les había cruzado por la cabeza. Pero las drogas perdidas en el baño del tío de ella fueron el detonante de una tarde irracional.

Tardaron en mirarse a la cara, tardaron en poner sus propios sentimientos en orden para poder darse una explicación mutua. Pero en el momento de hacerlo, cuando por fin pudieron verse nuevamente por alguna razón sintieron que no había que explicar nada, que todo estaba igual o mejor. Que su amistad era más fuerte que cualquier necesidad fisiológica llevaba al extremo por sustancias externas.

― Bueno. Es algo un tanto traumático.― admitió Thomas.― No me mal interpretes, pero ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de conexión. Es más, se llevan mal. Terminar teniendo sexo con una persona con la cual no te llevas…

― Ya, comprendo.― cortó Elis aceptando esa realidad sin molestia. Aunque debía admitir que su tranquilidad se debía a varios factores, y entre ellos la razón por la cual estaban reunidos en ese bar a esas horas.

Consultó el reloj. Lily estaba tardando.

― Dijo que tenía que encontrar a alguien que cuidase a Harry.― Comentó el pelirrojo.― Ella también evita a James…aunque por razones diferentes.

― ¿Sigue con lo mismo?- el camarero llegó con la orden de él y se retiró.

― Va en aumento y para cuando nos queramos dar cuenta, seremos tíos de nuevo.―

― No sé porque no acepta que Potter le atrae.―

― Por que no es simplemente atracción. Lo quiere.― Elis no pudo más apoyar la aclaración de Thomas.― Por Buda, ¿Quién les mando a meterse en tantos problemas?

― ¿Perdón?― fue invocada, o eso pensaron ambos al ver a la pelirroja parada a un metro de ellos. ― ¿Estaban hablando mal de mí y no me invitaron? ― bromeó.

― De ti, de mi y ahora falta que Thomas saque algún trapo sucio para sacarle el cuero.― admitió Elis en forma de bienvenida. Su amiga se sentó al lado de ella y dejó su bolso a un lado.

― Lamento la demora. Se me hizo difícil conseguir niñera.

― Pero lo hiciste.― apostó Thomas.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior.

― No exactamente. Bueno, lo deje con Tonks.― Elis se llevó una mano a l frente, con una sonrisa en la cara, su amigo, menos disimulado largo una carcajada.― Si, pienso lo mismo. Pero Tonks es alguien de confianza y se esfuerza mucho. Quiere a Harry y hace semanas que me pedía de tenerlo un tiempo un día. Recordé esto en medio de un caos intentando llamar al servicio de niñeras y bueno. Ella se puso tan contenta.― sonrió.― le gustan los niños.

― De eso no cabe duda.― dijo Elis― En los cumpleaños de Harry se la pasa jugando con ellos.

― Si.― Suspiró tranquila― Creo que lo iba a llevar a comer afuera y esos centros de entretenimiento lleno de juegos. Con todo lo que soltó no recuerdo con exactitud con qué actividad va a entretenerlo.― terminó de acomodarse quitándose la bufanda.― Y bien… ¿a qué se debe la reunión?

― Elis siente culpa por algo y necesita descargare.― resumió Thomas. Elis lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa. No por que quisiera ocultar algo, simplemente era la técnica que más se le daba.― No…me…dolió― mintió.

― Idiota.―

― Ya, chicos, no se maten. No es lugar.― calmó Lily.― Y bien ¿Elis?

― Bueno, Thomas me hizo el favor de esa noche, en la fiesta, tomar una muestra de la bebida.―

― Si.― asintieron.

― Las mandé a analizar.― ambos la observaron.― Y con los resultados en mano y con mi vena palpitante, fui a ver a esa _señora_.― señaló con desprecio refiriéndose a su suegra.

― Entonces…―

― No estoy arrepentida, pero tengo la entrada prohibida a la casa Black…creo.― cerró los ojos y se dispuso a narrar lo que había acontecido cuatro días antes:

_No le incomodaba, pero aquel mutismo por parte de Walburga era exasperante. Ya, había llegado sin anunciarse, pero era tanta la bronca que tenía que no pudo más que tomar el automóvil que su esposo había comprado para ella y dirigirse a toda velocidad a esa maldita mansión._

_De la cual, la ultima vez había salido drogada._

_Vaya recuerdo._

― _Espero que no te incomode tomar el té en el despacho, esta remodelando el salón― espetó una vez que la mucama terminó de servir. Cómo si no tuviesen ocho o menos lugares más lindos para dar ese tipo de reunión. Solo que Walburga no creía necesario moverse demasiado para atender a una invitada tan poco importante.― ¿Has venido a disculparte por irte antes de la fiesta que se les hizo en su honor?_

―_No, en lo absoluto.― masculló Elis sin quitar su expresión completamente neutral. Walburga sintió un extraño tirón en el hígado. Molesto, preciso; a eso que le llaman darse por enterado que el otro te considera poca cosa. ― No he venido a disculpar el comportamiento de mi esposo, ni mucho menos el mío._

― _Entonces ¿A que debemos dichosa visita? ― indagó la mujer con ese aire característico. Sonrió lacónica, si aquella joven mujer pensaba que podía siquiera tener la oportunidad de amedrentarla, muy equivocada estaba. _

― _A conversar, la gente hablando se entiende.― de la carpeta que llevaba en la mano, sacó un sobre blanco. ― Vera, en la fiesta ni Sirius ni yo no hemos sentido demasiado bienvenidos…_

― _Querida…―_

― _De la forma real, señora Black. No me mal interprete. Muy bien dice el dicho "Mas no es mejor"_

― _¿Entonces? Me sorprende que diga cosa tan atroz cuando no hemos hecho más que desearles buena suerte. ― Un tono tal dulcemente malversado. Aquella señora no tenía escrúpulos. Elis ya tenía la última prueba que necesitaba para dar el paso. _

― _No soy una mujer de amplios conocimientos en éste aspecto. Pero he tenido mi vida y debo dar por sentado que en la fiesta, se ha atentado contra nuestra integridad física._

_El rostro de Walburga intentó no mostrar sorpresa, no sólo por la acusación, sino porque la misma estaba siendo efectuada. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a decirle algo tan directo a la cara. _

― _¿De qué hablas, querida?― emitió segura._

_Con un simple movimiento, Elis estiró su brazo y le entregó el sobre blanco._

― _Antes que nada, cuando me casé con su hijo tenía perfectamente sabido en que me estaba metiendo, aunque debo admitir que creí que tendrían un toque algo más glamoroso para "atacar".― Walburga, con sus finas manos detalladamente cuidadas y con algún que otro anillo con mucha historia, lo tomó, abriéndola sin emitir sonido.― Por suerte, tengo conexiones y no me he quedado sólo en la duda. _

_Los ojos de la mujer mayor no pudieron evitar leer rápidamente, entendiendo enseguida por donde iba la cosa._

― _Nunca fui dada a los estudios clínicos, siempre me marearon.― admitió Elis como si nada.― Pero definitivamente no necesité ayuda para darme cuenta de los resultados._

― _¿De dónde sacaste esto? ― la voz de Walburga ya no era ni cortés. Se notaba a leguas que si hubiese podido, le encantaría haberle cortado la cabeza a la joven sentada frente suyo. _

― _La pregunta sería ¿Cómo llegó un derivado del __barbitúrico__ como lo es el __pentotal sódico al Champagne? ― corrigió la castaña sin miramientos.― Ya, no estaba puro, sobre todo si tomamos el hecho que el pentotal no puede ingerirse de la manera convencional. Pero como supongo ya habrá leído, sino vuelva a hacerlo, se han encontrado otro tipo de drogas combinadas en tal medida que el pentotal solo causaría cierto efecto entre muchos otros. _

― _Nosotros no hemos…―_

―_No se disculpe ni excuse. No le creeré y dudo que a usted eso le interese.― interrumpió Elis. Todo el coraje que estaba mostrando era derivado de aquellas consecuencias. Odiaba el hecho que aquella mujer, seguramente, autora intelectual de su "intoxicación" tuviese siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse, excusarse o hasta responderle de manera brusca. No merecía tener la oportunidad de nada._

― _No voy a permitir que me acuse de una manera tal absurda ni mucho menos que venga a mi casa a tratarme como una delincuente.― espetó fuertemente Walburga levantándose. En ese momento ya no valía ni la postura ni las apariencias. _

― _No es cuestión de que lo permita o no.― Elis también se paró, enfrentándola casi con la misma elegancia fría e imponente.― Porque no tenemos dudas de que ustedes, incluso su hijo menor, han estado detrás de esto. No crea que drogándonos e intentando que soltemos la lengua van a conseguir algo. Sirius YA es mi esposo, soy la señora Black, le pese a quien le pese y escúcheme bien, ni usted ni toda su patética estirpe va a impedirme que continúe siendo su mujer. _

_Ambas miradas se enfrentaron sin tapujos. _

_Walburga se sentía humillada, ¿cómo era posible que ese intento de mujer pudiese tener el tupe de hablarle así?_

― _¿Me está amenazando?― _

― _No, mis padres me han enseñado valores.― dijo Elis calma.― Pero he venido a darle por sentado que no permitiré que nos trate como a piezas de ajedrez. No es nadie para opinar con quien esta su hijo y mucho menos para intentar controlar su vida._

― _¿Quién te crees para meterte en asuntos de nuestra familia?- soltó Walburga en tono acido._

_Elis sonrió a medias, con esa actitud que siempre había detestado de Sirius pero que estaba segura, le iba como anillo al dedo a esa situación. Se dio media vuelta, y antes de llegar a tomar el pomo de la puerta largó un burlón: _

― _No me creo nada, después de todo, ya hay bastantes de esos en esta familia. _

Lily y Thomas se miraron intensamente al finalizar Elis.

― ¿Nos estás diciendo, que fuiste sola a la mansión Black a ponerle los puntos a tu suegra?― masculló la pelirroja.

Elis terminó su café, justo en el momento que el camarero hacia su aparición con el pedido de Lily. Aprovechó y le pidió una gaseosa.

― Si, y por lo que sé, aun la bruja no le ha dicho nada a Sirius sino éste seguramente me hubiese dicho algo.―

Aunque intentase, no podían imaginarse la reacción del primogénito de los Black al enterarse que su esposa fue a dar la cara con su suegra y encima, poniendo semejante acusación sobre la mesa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sonrió ampliamente al entrar a aquel acogedor lugar. Harry arrugó la nariz en un principio al no estar acostumbrado al aroma a viejo que desprendía cada cosa allí, pero enseguida lo dejó pasar y la curiosidad se hizo presente.

― ¡Hija!― la cara de Tonks se iluminó aun más al ver a su padre acercarse por entre el pasillo definido por unas mesas antiguas talladas y pulidas, de una data bastante más amplia que un siglo atrás.― ¡Qué alegría! ¡Uh! ¡Andrómeda!

Harry se le quedó mirando curioso. Aquel hombre no era nada especial, pero si muy alto.

― ¿Pero a quien has traído? ¿Nos hiciste abuelos y no nos has avisado?―

― No, papá. Él es Harry el hijo de Lily, mi amiga del trabajo.―explicó la joven. Harry seguía mirando con los ojos bien atentos.― Me lo ha dejado esta tarde así que aproveche para venir a presentárselos.

― Hoda. ― Saludó finalmente el niño.

― Ah y es abierto a conocer personas― comentó Ted dándole la mano― Mucho gusto, Harry. Mi nombre es Tedd.

― ¿Cómo ed ozito?― preguntó el pequeño curioso.

― Exacto.― afirmó una mujer muy bonita aunque ya entrada en años.― Hija, a ver si avisas que vienes, podríamos haber planeado para cerrar antes.― dijo en forma de saludo.

― No se preocupen, sólo estamos de paso.―

― De todas formas.― como si ya lo conociese Andrómeda tomó a Harry en brazos y este se dejó. La mujer desprendía un aura muy tranquila y agradable. ― Tedd mejor ve al fondo, hay una pareja que probablemente se lleve el marco grande. ― Informó.― En cuanto a ti pequeño. ¿Qué edad tienes?

Tonks sonrió ampliamente. La facilidad para estar con los niños la había heredado de su madre. Andrómeda era muy cariñosa y paciente y en menos de lo que podían imaginarse le estaba dando charla al pequeño y este, gustoso, contestaba todo.

Su padre se fue hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, seguramente para terminar de atender.

Le gustaba aquel lugar.

Esa tienda era heredada de su abuelo paterno y su padre la adoraba. Las antigüedades eran su fuerte y conocía de todo un poco porque se lo habían inculcado desde pequeño. Así como ellos hicieron con ella.

Aun recordaba las tardes después del colegio cuando iba a acompañar a su padre y le enseñaba todos los estilos de diseño de muebles a través de los tiempos. Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania. Formas de expresarse tan distintas pero con una misma finalidad, ya sea por su simpleza o por su complejidad, dejar al usuario y comprador, completamente idiotizado por la belleza de mueble en sí.

Caminó entre todos los artilugios que había por allí, haciéndose lugar. Pero no era buena idea. Tonks jamás tuvo puntería ni equilibrio para nada, por lo cual, en menos de cinco minutos terminó tirada en el suelo con unas cuantas cosas encima. Mas que apenada por su torpeza, la muchacha intentó levantarse rápidamente antes de que los pasos que había oído ir en su dirección después del gran barullo que había causado estuvieran más cerca.

Todo fuera porque lo demás no vieran su torpeza en su máximo esplendor.

― ¡Estoy bien!― Exclamó para parar cualquier tipo de ayuda.

― Me sorprendería si no te conociera― los ojos de ella cruzaron con las orbes castaño miel de él. Quitó unos biombos y la ayudó a levantarse.― ¿Alguna herida que nos tenga que hacer correr al hospital?

Tonks negó ante la ocurrencia de Remus.

― Me alegro― admitió sincero el castaño.

― Por dios hija, que susto.― reclamó Tedd.

― Lo siento. No lo vuelvo hacer.―

― Lo dudo. ― Dijo Tedd sin maldad y suspirando. ― Lamento el inconveniente.

― No se preocupe.― cortó fríamente una mujer que no era otra que Tifany. Remus recordó entonces que no estaba sólo.― Pidamos que nos lo envíen y vayamos. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza.

No era mentira, Tifany Jonson estaba acostumbrada a las amplias dimensiones de las diferentes galerías de arte a las cuales era asidua y en las cuales trabajaba. Por lo cual, aquel negocio prolijo pero lleno de muchísimas cosas le estaba causando un intento de ataque de claustrofobia.

― Tío, tío.― antes de que cualquiera pudiese mediar otra palabras, la voz de Harry resonó atrayendo la atención del susodicho que llegaba en brazos de su nueva conocida.

― Éste chico es una luz.― comentó Andrómeda.― Ni bien los escuchó hablar quiso venir a ver. ¿Eres muy curioso?

― Zi, pedo aca ezta tío Remuz.― todos notaron como el pequeño se esforzó en decir bien en nombre. Aun le costaban un tanto las "r".

― ¿Andas de niñera?― preguntó el castaño atajando a su sobrino que prácticamente hizo una maniobra un tanto peligrosa para acabar en sus brazos desde los de la mujer. ― Hola Harry.

― Zi, ella cuida de mi. Mami ze fue a no ze donde, pedo dijo que me iba a taer dulcez.― explicó rápidamente Harry.

― Logre que me lo dejara un rato.― Agregó Tonks tranquilamente. Miró a sus padres que los observaban en silencio.― Oh, ehm…él…― refiriéndose a Remus― Es uno de los amigos del padre.

― Remus Lupin.― se presentó amablemente.

― Un gusto muchacho. Mira que el mundo es pequeño.― Tedd apretó la mano que le tendía el castaño.― De haberlo sabido antes…― le consultó a su esposa con esas significativas miradas.― les haremos un precio especial.

― Oh, no, por favor, no se preocupen. ―

― Habla por ti.― cortó Tifany lentamente. Observó unos segundos a Tonks y luego al padre de ésta.― ¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando?

Remus le dedicó una mirada contundente.

― No aceptaremos ningún tipo de rebaja. El marco está de por si barato. Es una reliquia. ― sentenció.

Tifany era dura de roer, por lo cual pidió un segundo a solas con él para solucionar la situación. No podía perder aquella oportunidad. El marco en cuestión era hermosísimo y si podía conseguirlo con rebaja por la ventaja de que Remus conociese a los dueños…

― Hija ¿la conoces?― preguntó Andrómeda ante la actitud soberbia de Tifany. La pareja había salido de la tienda.

― No. ― admitió. Harry en sus brazos nuevamente apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.― Oh, dios. ¿Tienes Hambre?

Él asintió.

― Ya, entonces iremos a comer.―

― No le cocinaras tú, quiero creer.―

― No papá. Iremos a comer afuera. Una vez que puedo tenerlo un rato voy a consentirlo.― contestó la joven. Su madre le alcanzó el bolso que traía todas las cosas del pequeño.― Comeremos pastas ¿te gusta?―

― Zi.

― ¿Lo llevaras a lo de Carlo?― quiso saber su madre.

― Eso pensaba. Siguen abriendo hasta tarde ¿no?

― Así es, mándale saludos.― pidió Tedd.

― Serán dados.― sonrió la joven.― En caso de que ellos regresen, salúdenlos de mi parte.

Ambos sonrieron y la vieron salir de la tienda tranquilamente, hablando con Harry de lo que pediría de comer.

― ¿Cuándo pasó?― masculló Tedd rompiendo el silencio.

Andrómeda se giró hacía su marido.

― ¿Cuándo paso qué?― le preguntó al verlo aun perdido en el reciente recuerdo, cuando Tonks cruzaba la puerta.

― ¿Que ella tiene aspecto más de mujer y madre que de hija?- su esposa sonrió y al segundo le pellizcó ― ¡Ay!

― Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta que Nymphadora no es una niña.―

― ¡Pero es mi bebé!― se quejó Tedd. La mujer tiró de su ropa.

― Mejor ve a preparar el marco por si vuelven los clientes.―

Continuara

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Nuevamente, me he tardado u_u diablos.

Pero como recompensa, es un tanto mas largo de lo que tengo acostumbrado. (Acuini siente los dedos de los pies fríos) Amo el invierno por sobre el verano, pero no voy a negar que el primero tiene sus inconvenientes.

Espero no tardarme tanto con la proxima entrega y que disfruten de este cap como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Un agradecimiento especial a Elena que siempre, siempre se pasa por mi blog n_n y yo como colgada que soy, pasaron varias actualizaciones y no la nombre XD.

Para los que aun andan perdidos con respecto a las biografias, visiten si desean el siguiente link n.n : http : // detrasdelfanfiction . blogspot . com /

¡Beshos a todos!

Grisel

Chocolates que no engordan a: roxcio, RociRadcliffe, macaen, allabouthim, Fran Ktrin Black, Ely-Barchu, Betty Jer, Kittymariposa, *Francis, Jeid, Evasis, Criseida, satorichiva, Joslin Weasley, amy_malfoy, Ceciss, Skuld Dark, .Wonderland, Biank Radcliffe, stefania_potter, Tabata Weasley, Llams, CaRmEn EvAnS, luna_potter, Gata, Luciana, liRose Multicolor.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO!

P.D: oigan...XD hay algunos de los que dejaron review que no tienen la opcion de mandar privados activada...lo sé por que estoy conestando mensajes y algunos me manda error O.O.


	30. Capitulo XXIX

Capitulo dedicado a: Diana, Elena y *Francis.

* * *

**Capitulo XXIX**

Era astuta. Muy astuta.

Los rayos de sol golpearon contra sus ojos, o casi, siendo repelidos por los anteojos negros que llevaba.

Su pelirroja compañera también salió del automóvil, dirigiéndose directamente a la parte trasera para desatar a Harry.

Ni una pisca de viento meció la suelta cabellera (que dicho sea de paso, le quedaba muy bien). Y el conjunto suelto de remera y pantalón de Jean que había optado por ponerse era un verdadero deleite. Para él, obviamente, cualquier ajeno no era bien recibido y pobre del sujeto si James se llegaba a percatar de que le estaban bajando a Lily vía mirada.

El día era domingo. Temprano. Siquiera llegaban a mediodía.

En cuanto Harry puso los piecitos sobre el suelo, corrió hasta su padre que lo esperaba sobre la acera, cargado de cosas.

― ¡Sol! ¡Allá! ― señaló con ánimos.

― Amor, tranquilo. ― el pequeño miró a su madre que terminaba de cerrar la puerta del acompañante, con sus cosas en la mano.

James siempre se había preguntado cual era el trauma de Lily al querer llevar todo el tiempo una cantidad de cosas indefinida en cada salida que tenían. Era como si no pudiera salir de su casa sin la mitad de su ropa y demás.

Aunque pesándolo bien. Harry solía ensuciarse muy seguido y por mas que recientemente hubiese dejado los pañales, tenia sus pequeños accidentes.

James se mordió el labio al sentí el aroma a fresas que llevaba Lily. Había cambiado de shampoo esa semana.

― ¿Bien, para donde quieres ir? ― preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación.

― No sé. Mucho no conozco. ― Se sinceró él mirando hacia ambos lados. El lugar era enorme. Habían elegido bien para su picnic especial.

Aunque no estaba seguro de cuan especial sería ahora que sabía que no estarían solos.

El plan había sido perfecto. El mismo lo diseñó a último momento.

Pero como todo, por lo menos con la pelirroja, tuvo su complicación.

Lily aceptó ir de picnic con él y Harry. Una noche que estaba lavando los platos y que por el tono de sus mejillas, si James no paraba de insinuársele, o lo mandaba a volar con platos y todo o se tiraba a sus brazos cual posesa a la espera de una buena noche.

La segunda opción era lo que esperaba, obviamente, pero al ver que ella continuaba renuente, le tiró la idea de salir ese fin de semana. En el picnic tendría oportunidad de quedar a solas por momentos con Lily, mientras Harry corriese a las palomas o se subiera a los juegos.

¡Ahí atacaría!

¡Pero no!

Lily se había librado de estar a solas.

En una cadena, que no pudo evitar, invitó a varios. La mitad, sus amigos, ¿el problema? Podía llegar a controlar a Remus y Sirius diciéndoles que no se aparecieran, pero ¿Y con las amigas de ella?

Suspiró.

― ¡Lago, quiero lago! ― exclamó Harry reconociendo el lugar. Iba de vez en cuando a ese gran parque con su madre y sus tías. ― ¡Allá!

― Esta bien. ― respondió Lily. ― Pero nada de correr, acá cerca nuestro Harry. O sino te cargaremos.

El pequeño, que estaba entretenido mirando los botones de su camisa verde (regalada por Remus y la cual era una de sus favoritas) asintió lentamente.

Comenzaron a caminar por unos de los senderos perfectamente cuidados. No eran los únicos que al parecer aprovecharían la jornada. Poco a poco iban llegando mas automóviles y las familias salían de ellos, dispuestos a pasar un grato momento.

El móvil de James vibró. Haciendo malabares lo atendió.

― ¿Si?

― ¿En donde están? ― La voz de su amigo le sonó medio adormilada y bastante molesta.

Sirius no estaba contento de estar despierto tan temprano un domingo. Pero como era buen amigo, habían planificado una estrategia para que pudiese tener sus momentos a solas con la pelirroja. Y para eso se necesitaba su presencia. Ahora habría que ver si Elis no presentaba un problema a la hora de poner en práctica las cosas.

― Lado Oeste. Creo. Hay un cartel que dice "Acceso C" ― Informó el de anteojos ante la mirada curiosa de Lily.

― No esta… ¡Carajo! ¡Pise…! Te pasa por andar en Babia.― esa voz era la de Elis. Su amigo chitó. ― Estamos relativamente cerca. ¿Ya se ubicaron?

― No exactamente. Podemos esperarlos. Aun estamos en uno de los…― no hizo falta terminar la frase. En cuanto se fijó en el camino que habían recorrido, entre la gente que también iba llegando, los vio.

James seguía sin comprender exactamente como habían quedado esos dos. Luego de unos cuantos días sin haberse hablado, comenzaron de cero. Cómo si nada hubiese pasado. Cómo si las peleas no hubiesen sido cortadas por ese día y medio de intimidad.

Sirius de vez en cuando se ponía "algo" histérico al recordarlo. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero por más que intensase olvidar lo ocurrido cada día se le hacía más difícil. Y se notaba.

En cuanto a Elis, ya ese era terreno desconocido. No sabía lo suficiente sobre la madrina de su hijo como para sacar algún tipo de conclusión, pero por experiencia, algo le decía que no iba por buen camino tampoco.

― ¡Buenos días! ―

― ¡Tía! ― chilló el pequeño al escuchar la voz de la joven. Ni bien la orden llegó a sus piernas estas comenzaron a correr hacía la susodicha.

― ¡Ey campeón! ¿Para mi no hay abrazo? ― Preguntó Sirius al verlo aferrarse a Elis cuando esta lo levantó.

― Zi, pe**r**o p**r**ime**r**o ella. ― respondió Harry con dificultad. La "r" seguía dando problemas. ― Ez maz acochonadita. ― Se justificó.

― Eso no te lo niego. ―

― Cierra la boca. ― Masculló Elis al verle la cara de pervertido a Sirius. Él se limitó a sonreírle con descaro y a mirar hacía otro lado. Mas específicamente a la pareja que aun estaba esperándolos en el mismo lugar que antes.

Se acercaron.

― ¿Muy temprano para tu persona, Sirius? ― Preguntó Lily al ver una sombra de ojeras en el apuesto rostro.

Él se encogió de hombros.

― Es domingo. Debería ser pecado. ―

― Su tanto te molesta, tal vez te deberías haber quedado durmiendo. Digo, ayer llegaste bastante tarde. ― opinó su esposa al pasar.

― ¿Me esperaste despierta? ― inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa perversa y burlona. Ella se la regresó con tal desenvoltura que temió por su respuesta.

― No hizo falta. Llevabas tantas copas encima que tiraste unas cuantas cosas. El silencio no es lo tuyo. ― contraatacó.

Un tic se posó sobre la ceja derecha de él.

― Ya deberías saberlo de primera mano que no soy para nada silencioso. ― ¡Que tono, por dios!

Upa.

Eso fue subido hasta para mí.

El rostro de Elis se tornó rojo en tiempo record.

James negó lentamente, bajando la cabeza para que no se notara la sonrisa socarrona y Lily prefirió mirar para otro lado.

― See, _mucho ruido y pocas nueces_.― En la escala del uno al diez de dolor, Sirius sintió un Ciento doce. ¡Mínimo! Elis no había dado solo en el clavo, le hundió el barco con tripulación y todo.

Sobre todo, por que era ¡Mentira! Una vil, errada y cruenta mentira. Y lo sabía.

Sirius podía ser muchas cosas, pero malo en la cama, por muy feo y desagradable que fuese admitirlo para ella, no era.

Esto obviamente, era ignorado por el ego del descendiente mayor de los Black. No por que no estuviese al tanto, sino por que con Elis no sabía que tomar en serio y que no, y que una mujer fuese quien fuese le soltase tal bomba era una trompada demasiado abusiva.

― Por que no vamos yendo. ― propuso Lily ante la cara siniestra de Sirius. ―Harry decidió cerca del lago y si no nos apuramos, tal vez no consigamos un buen lugar.

James la apoyó y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, a mitad del recorrido, Harry decidió bajar de los brazos de su madrina para caminar de la mano de su padrino. Éste aun estaba rodeado por un halo peligrosamente negro.

Una vez ubicados, comenzaron a sacar las cosas. El lugar era idea. En medio de una sombra poderosa y entre dos arboles de tronco grueso y añejo, colocaron la lona con todas las cosas. Inmediatamente, Harry tiró de Sirius para que lo acompañara a la orilla. James también fue.

El ambiente estaba tenso.

Demasiado.

― Elis…―

― ¿Qué? ― la mujer sacó de su propia heladerita portátil, algunos refrigerios. Sonaba fría.

― ¿Ocurrió algo que quieras contarme?

― NO―

― ¿Algo que DEBAS comentarme? ― se corrigió al instante ante la negativa rotunda.

La castaña se sentó sobre sus pies y se acomodó los anteojos. Notó como Sirius y James se alejaban de a momentos, siguiendo a Harry en su paseo.

Suspiró.

― Si te dijera que es lo que ocurre, estaría inventando. ― admitió. Lily Se colocó frente a ella, en la misma posición. ― Simplemente no podemos estar en paz. Ahora es peor. Basta con que alguno de los dos diga algo para que el otro salte con cualquier verdura.

― Al parecer lo que dijiste hace rato no le pareció cualquier cosa. ―

― Es relativo. ― se justificó Elis. ― Se puede enojar por eso o por que no le dije a la empleada que no tirase unos papeles. ― cerró los ojos. ― Es estar durmiendo con el enemigo más feroz de la Tierra. Y los únicos silencios que tenemos, son más tensos que las mismas discusiones.

Lily aconsejó lo único que le venía a la mente en una situación así.

― Habla con él. ― Elis la miró un tanto molesta, pero suavizó la expresión enseguida, para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

― ¿Y decirle que? Nunca estuvimos en buenos términos. No puedo de un momento a otro plantearle: Oye, sabes, no quiero pelear más. No es que te tenga en consideración ni nada por el estilo, pero he pasado una excelente noche contigo y salvaguardando las distancias…ya, siquiera puedo terminarlo. No suena lógico. ― se rascó la frente, frustrada.

Lily conocía esa expresión.

― ¿Te gusta?

La cara horrorizada de Elis la asustó tanto que por un momento pensó en retractarse.

― ¿Qué?

― No digo que lo quieras. Sirius, a menos que lo conozcas mucho, es difícil de querer sobre todo teniendo la personalidad que tienes, pero…― se mordió el labio antes de continuar. ― No sería algo malo. Ni extraño. Después de todo, no es feo. Más bien, es algo así como ese tipo de hombres que salen en las portadas de las revistas con su toque serio y esa picardía en los ojos que volvería loca a cualquiera.

No podía negarlo, aun a distancia metido en una conversación con James y riendo de buena gana de vez en cuando con las payasadas de Harry, Sirius exudaba una especie de esencia poderosamente atrayente. Ese día no se había arreglado siquiera, y mas de una se le quedaba mirando.

― ¿Acaso no ven el anillo? ― se le escapó para su mala suerte. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que para cuando se dio cuenta que de lo que había pensado, también lo había dicho, se puso morada de la vergüenza. ― Digo…

― La negación es mala.― Elis no se quedó a atrás ante semejante comentario.

― ¿En serio? Si me lo dices me lo creo, después de todo, eres la negadora mas grande que conozco. ― Golpe bajo. ― ¿Qué?

― Lo mío es diferente, tengo una criatura por la cual velar. No puedo ir por la vida tomando decisiones que…

― Linda excusa para ocultar el hecho de que no solo te mueres por estar con ese por el cual despotricaste año tras año, sino que también, ahora no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza por que lo a-m-a-s ― deletreó la Elis.

Mas naturalidad no vi en mi vida, y encima libre de ironía o de burla. Elis simplemente estaba siendo sincera. MUY sincera.

Pero vamos a ser francos, parecía una conversación de dos adolescentes tirándose sus verdades a la cara, inversas en mundos en los cuales no estaban satisfechas y su única manera de sobrellevarlo era recalcar que el otro, la pasaba peor.

― Somos demasiado estúpidas. ― dijo Lily después de unos momentos de completo silencio. Una brisa les acarició suavemente luego de decir eso. La pelirroja caía en cuenta de lo infantiles que estaban siendo.

― No es novedad.― respondió su amiga serena. Cerró los ojos. ― Aunque lo que esta ocurriendo si. ― Suspiró.

Lily sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Muchos años de amistad son proporcionales inversos a las palabras que uno debe emitir para que un amigo entienda.

― No pensaba ser madre tan joven. ―

― Ni yo casarme por dinero. ―

Para este entonces los hombres ya estaban muy lejos. Harry los había llevado a un pintoresco puente que conectaba las orillas en su punto más cercano.

― No es que no ame a mi hijo. ―

― Eso ni se dice. ― sentenció Elis obvia, sabiendo a lo que apuntaba.

― Pero tenerlo conllevó a tratarme con muchas personas que ni de casualidad hubiese querido conocer. ― colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. ― A conocerme a mi de otra forma, incluso a dejar ciertos prejuicios que no sabia que lo eran, de lado.

― La vida es eso. ― correspondió Elis. ― Decisiones, decisiones.

― ¿Realmente estas arrepentida de haberte casado? ― La castaña lo miró con ojos extraños, llenos de verdad. Sin enojo.

― No, y aun no encuentro la razón. ― A lo lejos, Harry rió de sobremanera al observar a los peces acercarse a la comida que les arrojaba. ― Al principio si, era ir contra todo lo que creía establecido como persona, con lo que me crie. Con lo que predique durante años.

― Ir contra uno mismo es duro. ―

― Sobre todo, cuando pensamos o queremos engañarnos de que no existe otra salida. ― se miraron, descubriendo mas en sus palabras de lo que realmente había. Leer entre líneas era la definición correcta. ― Es mas fácil pensar que no hubo otra opción, que hacernos cargo de nuestras decisiones.

― No quiero dar ese paso. ― masculló la pelirroja. ― Tengo miedo de no poder soportar un mal resultado.

― ¿Es mas fuerte el miedo a no involucrarte que la curiosidad de un futuro mas que ameno? ―

― No lo sé. Tal vez el problema no vaya a ser él en particular, sino yo. ― admitió Lily. ― Lo conozco, sé como se maneja. Aun sabiendo el peligro que resultaría adentrarme en una relación con James, ¿podría culparlo si lo arruino por mis propios miedos?

― Tal vez sea algo que debas planteárselo a él. ― admitió Elis. ― Yo tampoco puedo prever que pueda llegar a suceder. Se lo ve sincero. Pero si no le explicas la verdadera razón, creo que nunca lo entenderá.

Se hundieron nuevamente en el silencio, permitiendo que las risas de un grupo de niños interrumpiera la calma. No estaban muy lejos de la sección de juegos.

― ¿Te atrae? ―

― ¿A quien no? ― fue la respuesta de Elis. Se remojó los labios al sentirlos tirantes. ― Pero es físico. En cuanto abre la boca quiero golpearlo. Me fastidia. ― suspiró intentando quitar esa pequeña molestia en su pecho. ― Diferentes o no, sea mi tipo o no, no puedo estar en serio con una persona a la cual deseo asesinar con solo verla.

― ¿No hay posibilidades? ―

― Como haberlas puede haberlas. Puede cambiar, puedo cambiar yo. ¿Pero realmente seriamos nosotros? ― Volvieron a mirarse. Una sonrisa surco sus rostros. Segundos después, estaban riendo sueltamente.

Se tumbaron en la lona hasta el punto de agarrarse la panza de tanta risa.

Había sido una liberación, un excelente desahogo. Lo que habían estado esperando por mucho y que no podían conseguir por sus propias inseguridades.

Una simple charla entre amigos. La mejor cura.

― Demasiada filosofía. ― objetó Lily.

― Y eso que falta Thomas. ― contestó.

― Lo de él es catedrático, no nuestros pobres intentos de...― sonrió Lily aun tumbada.

― Ni hablar. Se encuentra a años luz. ― dijo la castaña en la misma postura. Se soltó el cabello puesto que un sujetador plateado que le estaba molestando. ― Gracias...

― Ya sabes, apoyo logístico, cuando quieras. ― bromeó.

― Amen. ―

Unos pasos las distrajeron. Lily se semi incorporó justo a tiempo, Harry se le tiró encima.

― ¡Mami! ¡Patitos! ¡Allá! Chiquitos, así. ― enseñó con sus manitos. ― Y había pezcaditoz. de colo**r**ez.

― ¿Si?

― Zi. Y papi dijo que cuando sea g**r**ande, me va a comp**r**a**r** un patito. ―

― ¿Pero a donde lo vamos a poner? ¿Y Musti? ― señaló Lily divertida, recordándole a su hijo al gato especial de la familia. ―

― Que due**r**ma con el patito. ― remitió Harry rápidamente.

James, a la expectativa de que Lily dijese que no a la primera de cambio y lo mandara a volar por darle semejante idea a su hijo, se encontraba tenso. Cual fue su sorpresa al verla sonreír cariñosamente y besarle a Harry la cabeza, al tiempo que decía: Ya veremos, entonces. Mas adelante.

WOW

¿Que había pasado ahí?

Se respiraba un aire completamente diferente. Si hasta Sirius percibió la falta de molestia en su esposa.

La misma se levantó, quitándose unas hojas de la ropa.

― Ya. ¿Y Que te gustaría hacer ahora? ― Harry la admiró desde su escasa altura. Su madrina siempre le había llamado la atención.

― Come**r**. ― sonrió el pequeño. ― Quie**r**o come**r**.

― ¿Que te gustaría?

― Poyo al horno con papitas. ― informó.

― Bueno, de eso no creo que tengamos, pero veamos. ― dijo Elis sentándose junto a la canasta de mimbre e invitándolo a que le ayude a sacar las cosas que faltaban. Harry, que era un curioso, se sumó al instante.

Definitivamente, Sirius y James flipaban. ¿A donde había ido a parar todo el mal humor?

**Veinte minutos atrás, con ellos:**

― ¡Quiero el divorcio! ― No si yo sé, Sirius no es para nada disimulado. ― Es eso o la mato.

James que caminaba pendiente que Harry no se acercase mucho a la orilla, suspiro.

― Comprendo tu enojo. ― Su amigo le observó algo desencajado.

― No, créeme que no. A diferencia tuya, no la quiero. Es una molestia, siempre llevando la contra, contestando. Interponiéndose. ― enumeró furioso. ― Haber dormido con una **furia** hubiese sido menos problemático. ― comparó.

― Eso hubiese sido más contraproducente. ― intentó calmarlo James. ― De todas formas, creo que ella esta pasando por un enojo similar.

― Poco me importa. ― chitó el moreno pasándose una mano por la cabeza. ― ¿Tenia que ser ciega? ¿Por que no se quedo muda?

― Ya, te estas pasando. ― Le frenó James viendo que su amigo se estaba yendo lejos y feo. ― Entiendo que te haya enfurecido su comentario de hace un rato, pero no es para decir semejante barbaridad.

Sirius chistó, sacándole importancia.

― ¿Cómo va el papeleo? ―

― La burocracia apesta. Aun hay de dos a tres meses más con los trámites. ― contestó asqueado Black. ― Pero por lo menos han cumplido su palabra. Mi madre siquiera me habla, no es que me disguste.

― ¿Entonces por que lo mencionas?

― Presiento que es eso de lo cual quiere comentarme Regulus hace días y que por tiempo o ganas no hemos concretado ningún tipo de reunión. ―

― ¿Sospechas de algo?

― No, desde la fiesta que no he hablado con ella. ― se aclaró la garganta. Distraído. ― Seguramente quiere dar lata con lo mismo de siempre. Se alegrara cuando sepa que en menos de lo que salen los papeles de la herencia, saldrá mi divorcio.

Oyeron el ruido de algo pesado caer. Al instante una botella de agua tocó el pie de Sirius.

― Disculpen. ― Una joven en bicicleta se acercó a ellos con naturalidad y una sonrisa enorme. ― Soy una torpe.

Sirius levantó el objeto con desgana, entregándoselo.

― No hay drama. ― Contestó James con el mismo aire neutral que rodeaba a su amigo.

― Ehm...― la mujer se encontraba dubitativa. Quería comenzar una conversación, pero no esta segura como.― Perdonen pero ¿Tienen idea si hay en el parque algún otro parador de bicicletas cuesta arriba?

Los hombres negaron.

― La verdad es que no conocemos mucho. ― admitió Sirius sin percatarse como la sonrisa de ella iba ensanchándose.

― Oh...―

― ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Pezezitos de colo**r**es! Muchos, ¡allá eztán! ― Harry chocó a lo bestia con las piernas de James, agarrándolo fuertemente. ― Quie**r**o ir a ve**r**los de ce**r**ca papi.

Si la mujer no se había dado cuenta que estaba de más y que nada lograría, la presencia del pequeño la hizo alejarse con un leve: gracias.

Ellos por su parte no le dieron importancia, y caminaron siguiendo a un emocionado mini Potter hasta el puente rojo.

Había demasiado que meditar, y los humores eran de lo más cambiantes. El aura de Sirius iba disminuyendo, pero aun le retumbaba en la cabeza lo dicho por Elis. Si había querido tocarle la fibra sensible, lo logró. ¿Tan mal le caía? ¿Tanto lo odiaba?

No pudo reprimir mirar en dirección al lugar en donde estaban. No se dio cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraban sino hasta ese momento, cuando apenas si pudo distinguir sus rostros a la distancia.

― Y hablando de sinsabores ¿Como van las cosas con Lily?

― No sabría interpretarlo. ― contestó James al instante. Como si hubiese estado esperando aquella pregunta. ― Le envié flores, le compre ropa. Unos cuantos zapatos. Hasta saque a colación la idea de regalarle un automóvil nuevo. ¡Por poco y me golpea!

― No creo que este esperando cosas materiales. ― El de anteojos suspiró largamente.

― Lo sé, por eso es tan difícil con ella. ― Un vendedor paso por su lado, anunciando comida para darle a los peces. Harry al instante pidió del mismo y le compraron. Su distracción fue inmediata, si antes estaba fascinado mirándolos, ahora se encontraba extasiado alimentándolos. ― Intento ser romántico de las formas que conozco, pero es absurdo. Hay veces que siquiera me mira y me ignora olímpicamente. ― se agachó junto a su hijo para ayudarle con la bolsita de comida, y se levantó nuevamente una vez resuelto el problema. ― Hay ocasiones que parece ceder, y al otro día, esta mas fría que un tempano. Sé que lo vale pero hay veces que creo que su orgullo, tal vez le impida decirme lo que realmente siente.

Sirius se apoyó en la baranda del puente, observando el paisaje del parque desde aquel punto.

― ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho?

― ¿Que cosa?

― Que terminarías enamorándote de la pelirroja popotitos, llena de pechas y con cabello opaco. ― citó la descripción dicha por el mismísimo James a tres meses de conocerla.

Su amigo sonrió lacónico.

― Excelente punto mi amigo. ― contestó.

― Y yo me case con una mujer a la cual, no solo no amo, aunque eso era de esperarse en mi persona. ― objetó refiriéndose a que no era raro que se hubiese casado aun sin amar a la mujer. ― Sino que además, no me atrae en lo mas mínimo.

― Mentiroso. ― masculló James.

En el rostro de Sirius se formó una sonrisa misteriosa, que pasó a ser picara.

― Me lees como un libro abierto, pero sabes el "pero" que existe. ―

― Te gusta, pero no te gusta. Eres más complicado que la misma Lily. ―

Se dedicaron a oír lo que Harry le decía a los pescaditos durante un buen rato.

― ¿Ya le has dicho que has ido al abogado? ―

Sirius negó lentamente.

― No, primero debo estar seguro de las fechas en las cuales saldrán las sentencias de la herencia. Cuando este todo claro, él pondrá en marcha todo, lo único que hice fue ponerle sobre aviso, así las cosas no se retrasan. ―

― Supongo que va a ser una liberación para ambos. ―

― Ya lo creo. Mi colección de copas de cristal lo espera. No soportaría otro ataque de furia. ― James rió de buena gana. ― No es gracioso, perdí miles en esas cosas feas.

― Y aun así te quejas. Con tal de pelearte con ella eres capaz de todo. ― argumentó riendo. ― Si ni querías esa bajilla Sirius, hablabas pestes, que ocupaban espacio, que esto, que el otro.

― Ya, pero quería romperla yo. ―

― Eso no es cierto, jamás lo hubieses hecho. ― señaló. ― Simplemente quieres mas razones para dirigirle la palabra por que no te animas a hablarle como gente civilizada.

― Si vivieses con ella no dirías lo mismo. ―

― Ya, creo conocerla lo mismo que tu. No es mala persona. Tiene un carácter un tantito especial...―

― Si ¡Esta demente! ―

― Has tenido novias más locas. ―

― Primero: ella no es mi novia...― James puso los ojos en blanco. ― Y segundo, si te refieres a Matilda, ella era especial, no loca.

― Tienes razón, Elis no es tu novia, es tu esposa, ante los demás y ante la sociedad y por lo otro, no me refiero solo a Matilda, Doreen y Carla tampoco eran demasiado cuerdas. ―

― Cierto, pero eran hermosas. ―

Un nuevo silencio les envolvió, el capoteo de los animalitos en el agua cortaba de vez en cuando el ambiente.

― Díselo pronto. ― dijo James repentinamente. Sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los grises de Sirius. ― No es un consejo, no lo tomes como tal. Pero ella por mas insoportable que dices que es, no es mala persona como para que comiences el divorcio a sus espaldas. A pesar de su carácter volátil, y sus desprecios, ha estado contigo al pie del cañón con lo de tu familia. No cualquier mujer soporta eso. Que ninguno de los dos tenga piel con el otro, da pie a semejante cosa.

Sirius comprendió con la sinceridad desde la que le estaba hablando James. Asintió lentamente, aceptando el punto.

― Lo hare. ― contestó comprometido.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Para ese entonces ya había caído la noche. El automóvil se abría paso por la última calle que debía recorrer. En menos de unos segundos terminó inmóvil frente a un modesto edificio.

Estaban cansados. Harry dormía a más no poder en el asiento de atrás. Ese día explotó toda la energía que podía tener de mas, y de paso, gastó la de la gente que le rodeaba. Sirius pintaba más cansado que su esposa, pero igualmente, y embarcándose en otra pelea, se despidieron de ellos mientras decidían quien conduciría.

― Dentro de tres semanas tiene una presentación con los de su salita. ― comentó Lily rompiendo el silencio. James asintió.

― Si, me lo dijo la profesora cuando lo fui a buscar el otro día. ― suspiró agotado. ― No me informó de que debía disfrazarse.

― Honguito. ― En cuanto lo dijo, se rió. James le siguió. ― Hay veces dudo de la capacidad de esas mujeres ¿por que habrían de vestirlo así?

― No sé. ― sonrió aun más fuerte. ― Pero esperemos que le continúe gustando, por que el día que Harry diga basta, si aun continuamos disfrazándolo, nos costara unos cuantos miles de terapia.

Se miraron, y luego hicieron lo propio hacía Harry. El mismo se encontraba recostado uno de los costados de su sillita especial.

Lily fue la primera en salir de su estado sucinto. Tomó su bolso y bajó del automóvil. James hizo lo propio y al segundo ya quitaba al pequeño de su lugar.

No podían quejarse, a pesar de haber comenzado mal ese día, la habían pasado muy bien. Era como si de un momento a otro, ambos bandos se hubiesen tomado un respiro, una pequeña tregua. A su manera, obviamente.

Elis, que ya había comenzado la Universidad nuevamente, comentó de tanto en tanto de su carrera. Sirius de vez en cuando no perdía oportunidad de interrumpirla con sus típicos comentarios, a los cuales, ella ignoro en su mayoría. Pero fuera de ello, hasta James se comportó.

Cosa que tenía a la pelirroja con los pelos de punta.

O estaba tramando algo, o se había dado por vencido.

Y ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, aunque sonase contradictorio.

No tardaron siquiera cinco minutos en entrar al departamento. Mustang los recibió desde su lugar, con ojos medio abiertos. Olió el ambiente, y regreso a acurrucarse sin darle mas importancia.

― Iré a acostarlo. ― Lily asintió, dejando las cosas al lado de sofá y viendo como James se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación de su hijo.

Suspiró.

La conversación con Elis se percibía lejana. Como si hubiese ocurrido en otro tiempo.

Y mientras se adentraba en la cocina para tirar los restos de lo que quedase en la heladerita, se repitió una y otra vez el argumento que sopesaba sobre sus propias decisiones. Elis tenía razón en muchas cosas, pero no podía evitar equivocarse aun a adrede ¿Quien no ha pasado por ello?

Aun estando consientes del sufrimiento o el dolor de las supuestas buenas decisiones, uno queda paralizado ante lo desconocido.

Llegaban puntos en que se aburría a si misma. Repitiendo siempre la misma verborragia moralista, cuando el problema se encontraba en otra parte.

Ella era la cuestión.

Estaba siendo egoísta.

No quería tener una relación amorosa con James, pero al mismo tiempo, al verlo hablar tan campante con aquella mujer esa mañana, no podía dejar de plantearse el hecho contradictorio y tangible: No lo quería para ella, pero tampoco deseaba verlo con otras.

¿Y si James se daba por vencido? ¿Y si comprendía su miedo hasta cierto punto y daba un paso al costado? Se curaría si, seguiría a adelante. Y cuando el tiempo transcurriese, se enamoraría de otra persona.

Lo vería alejarse de ella como hombre, para volver a la misma posición que había ocupado siempre.

Y le dolió.

Apoyó suavemente uno de los vasos de plástico naranja usados en el picnic sobre la bacha.

Los pasos de él rompieron el silencio.

― Siquiera a pedido que me quede un rato. ― informó James tranquilamente apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. ― Realmente ha quedado exhausto.

― Me imagino. ― aportó ella sin girarse.

― Supongo que querrá hacerlo nuevamente. Cuando Sirius y Elis lo llevaron a andar en esos carritos a pedales quedo eufórico. ― sonrió al recordar la alegría que desprendía. ― Es una lastima que Remus no haya podido venir. Digo, que él ni Thomas o Tonks ¿no? ― intento arreglarla rápidamente, temiendo que el silencio de ella se debiera a su falta de tacto al no nombrar a sus amigos.

― ¿Cual era la finalidad verdadera de esta salida? ― preguntó ella finalmente. Se giró mirándole.

James tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando la pelirroja.

― ¿Al principio? Pasar tiempo contigo y con Harry. ―

― ¿Nada mas? ―

― Y en ese tiempo lograr algún avance. ― estaba siendo directo, se dio cuenta por la expresión de ella. Por lo cual se apresuro a agregar. ― No es que fuese lo principal. Quiero decir...con todo lo que paso...con el beso que nos dimos en mi oficina, quería tener tiempo para hablar de ello.

― A esta altura de la relación, el beso es una sola cosa de todo lo que tenemos que aclarar. ― argumentó ella rápidamente.

― Supongo que tienes razón. ―

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿No quisieras tener otro hijo conmigo?

El rostro neutro de ella se contorsionó.

― No. ― respuesta rápida.― No quiero volver a repetir el mismo monologo que al parecer no escuchas ni te interesa.

― Es que esta lleno de mentiras. ― objetó molesto. ― ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?

La sinceridad con la que le estaba hablando era impresionante. No escondía ni burla, ni picardía. Aquello era mucho mas duro de lo que podía soportar. Sentía como los pies eran oprimidos por una especie de fuerza extraña, que a su vez, ejercía sobre su pecho una fuerza que la empujaba hacía el suelo dificultándole continuar parada sin apoyo.

― Comienza a molestarme que metas a nuestro hijo en el medio, tapando tus propias inseguridades. ―

― ¿Son ridículamente infundadas? ― contraatacó ella. ― ¿Debo fiarme del hombre que he visto cambiar de mujer mas rápido de lo que cualquier ser humano puede percibir? Según tu, debo dejarme llevar por lo que siento, que dicho sea de paso, son sentimiento hacia ti que como padre has demostrado ser mucho mas maduro que el adolescente hormonal que aparentas ser como hombre. Es interesante, no lo entiendo, pero créeme que lo encuentro "cautivador". ― ironizó.

Él sonrió con burla, cosa que le puso los pelos de punta.

― No has madurado nada. ― soltó para su sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ― creía haber oído mal.

― Como mujer te has quedado estancada. ― Más que bofetada, esto era un golpe directo en el centro de dolor. ― Quieres aparentar madurez como tal, pero se nota que no has podido superar tus propios prejuicios. Si, he sido un mujeriego. Si, amo a las mujeres como género y como sexo. Si, salí con muchísimas y no me arrepiento. He experimentado, vivido lo que quise. Sin vergüenza.

El hombre frente a ella exudaba muchísima experiencia. Pero sobre todo, fastidio. Como si estuviese explicando algo obvio.

― ¿Sabes lo que veo? Una mujer con miedos tan profundos que le impide crecer como genero. ― se acercó a una estática Lily que aun no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de la boca de James. ― Le temes a todo lo que no puedes controlar. Le temes a lo que sientes por mi a lo que significa.

― Eso...―

― Es mas cierto que el hecho de que nuestro hijo duerme plácidamente en el cuarto contiguo. ― interrumpió. ― Estoy cansado, no, harto de estar tras de ti pidiéndote por una oportunidad. No por que no lo valgas, por dios. Pero estas tan emperrada en que el inmaduro de los dos soy yo que...― exhaló fuertemente, cansado.

― Entonces es cuestión de orgullo. No puedes permitirte ser menos que EL...―

― ¡Ya saliste con cualquier cosa!―

― ¿Yo? ¡¿Yo?! Me has tirado mierda desde que comenzamos y ¿yo soy la que malinterpreta? ― reclamó casi sacada.

― ¡Eres una inmadura! ¡Que hayas sido una perdedora toda tu vida, no significa que debas vivir con esa cruz toda tu existencia!

Ya.

Punto.

Eso me dolió hasta a mi.

James se dio cuenta de su error cuando ella bajó la cabeza, en un intento de que su rostro no reflejara el horror que estaba padeciendo.

― ¿Que es lo....que...has dicho? ― Aun constándole y con la voz saliendo torpemente logró articular lo que quería saber.

― Me he pasado. Simplemente quería explicarte que...bueno...digo... aunque ese tal Steven te haya rotó el corazón, siendo la frutilla del poste de una serie de desengaños amorosos...―

No, si James no estaba pensando claramente, sino nunca hubiese sacado a colación lo que había descubierto Sirius en su momento cuando le mando a investigar la vida amorosa de la pelirroja. Una cosa era plantearle la situación como la percibía él y otra era soltarle semejante bestialidad.

Una cosa era saberlo y aceptarlo como parte de la vida privada de ella que si se daba la oportunidad y daba su consentimiento, le haría saber de primera mano.

― ¿Me estuviste investigando? ― preguntó ella con la voz completamente rota. Sentía como si le estuviesen queriendo llegar al pecho a través de la espalda, desgarrando todo a su paso. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y las ganas de llorar eran tan terriblemente poderosas, que le dolía la cabeza.

― No…bueno...si. ¡Pero solo fue por que me quede con la duda sobre algo que dijiste y....!

― ¡Si no te lo mencione habrá sido por algo! ― reclamó ella adolorida. ― ¿No puedo tener mis secretos? ¿Mi vida privada? ¡¿Me dices inmadura y me basureas cuando no eres más que un mugroso carroñero?!

James temió, tanto por su integridad física, como por ella. Se veía completamente perturbada.

― Mi intensión no era hacerte sentir de esta forma. ¡Lily por favor, cálmate! ―

― ¡No me digas que hacer! ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Desde que llegaste a mi vida no has hecho más que señalarme todo lo que no valgo como mujer! ¿Piensas que no lo he percibido? ¿Como era comparada constantemente con las tipejas con las cuales te "apareabas"? ― No, cabreada era poco, Lily tenia una mezcla explosiva de dolor, enojo y estrés. ― ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Si! ¡Toda mi vida he salido con mal nacidos como tu que lo único que han hecho es prometer cosas que no cumplirían! ¡Y Aunque el tiempo o el dolor me diesen contra las paredes, yo aun creía! ¡Aun me arriesgaba a creer! ¡Pero aprendí mi lección, James! ¡Las personas como tu, no cambian! ¡No arriesgare a mi hijo por semejante barbaridad, planteándole una realidad que no tenga futuro! ¡No arriesgare mi integridad psíquica por una calentura de momento!

Las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir desde su segundo grito, por lo cual, de forma rudimentaria, intentaba limarse la cara completamente empapada, con obvios tristes resultados.

La había visto en ataques de enojo, pero este era diferente. Lily no solo estaba histérica, sino que muy dolida. Ni aun en su discusión después del primer beso apasionado, la había notado tan perturbada.

― Lily....―

― ¡No me toques! ― chilló ella retrocediendo y quitando las manos de James de sus brazos de forma tan bruta que el movimiento le dio un fuerte tirón en la espalda. ― ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Que es lo que te hecho para que te ensañes tanto conmigo?!

― ¿Ensañarme? ¡¿Enamorarme de ti es querer hacerte daño?! ¿Estás loca?

― ¡No confundas capricho con...! ―

La cercanía de él se hizo tan profunda, que no se entendía bien en donde comenzaba cada uno. Ninguno era suave o tranquilo. En la misma necesidad tal vez de redención, de olvido de los propios recuerdos, o del mismo presente. El frenesí se hizo cargo de lo necesario.

Sus bocas danzaban un baile peligroso, pecaminosamente conocido.

Sabían a ganas, lágrimas, anhelos.

Ya no importaba la mano de él metiéndose fugaz y certera bajo la camisa de ella, ni como ante la sed de contacto los brazos pequeños y finos lo pegaban mas a su menudo cuerpo.

El mismo aroma que les envolvió con anterioridad en sus encuentros furtivos, les golpeo con tanta fuerza, que creían estar en medio de una nube de hierbas varias. Plasmándose etéreos, inalcanzables.

Solos con sus propias pasiones.

Se desplazaron torpemente, sin palabras pronunciadas, con miradas y ropas convertidas en gajos prácticamente irreconocibles.

Aquello era más de lo que ellos mismos se animaban a admitir.

Más allá de la conclusión de la tensión.

Más allá de la misma necesidad fisiológica.

De lo que significaba su relación o de lo que dejaba de significar.

Aquella noche expiarían demonios mutuos, pelearían con los ajenos. Envueltos cada uno con verdades propias, pasados tristes y turbios. Lecciones aprendidas y remordimientos olvidados.

Ellos solos y la noche.

Como aquel rito que recurre al mito mismo, para regresar al comienzo cosmológico. Al inicio del universo mismo.

James y Lily, simplemente. Cuando no eran mas que dos jóvenes con exceso de alcohol en la sangre y la idea de que todo era posible.

Un propio descanso a su razón, ahora perdida en alguna parte de su existencia.

El resto, estaba de más.

* * *

¡Hola!

Después de meses de no actualizar, doy señales de vida. Pido mil perdones por la tardanza y por pasarme de la entrega, que mas de uno me envio un mensaje en un estado de panico XD. Ya, no me molestaron, a mi tambien me ha pasado.

La inspiración llego, tal vez compadecida de mi estado de trapo de piso. Esta semana apenas si dormi, tuve que cuidar a mi vieja y lamentablemente perdi a un ser muy querido. Soy de esas personas que quieren mas a los animales que a los de mi genero, asi que la perdida de una de mis perras me tiene rotisima.

Escapando de eso, escribi en un día lo que faltaba del capitulo. Eso, una sobre dosis de filosofia y otro tanto de Sociologia, permitieron que la traba se liberase.

La historia esta llegando a su fin, he de decir. No creo que pase del capitulo 34 o tal vez menos. Como estoy de tiempo y animo, seguramente termine con el fic antes de lo pensado.

Eso de que la gente trabaja mejor con presión es aplicable.

¡Nos estamos viendo!

¡Muchisimas gracias a todo por su apoyo!

¡Se los agradezo!

Grisel

Entradas a la fiesta organizada por el colegio de Harry para verlo como honguito para: Joslin WeasleyC, , roxcio, amy_malfoy, Fran Ktrin Black, lucre, Ceciss, Ely-Barchu, MariaSimmenthalBlack, Elena, NerwenInWonderland, liRose Multicolor, Vanesa-Salazar, macaen, Gwydion Black, RociRadcliffe, pau black, Evasis, kittymariposa, lil-marie amyzeth renesmee, .Wonderland, allabouthim, Skuld Dark, *Francis, sakura-chan94, TinaaH, mariiana, moonbathe, Brisa, Bex, bel.


	31. Capitulo XXX

Capitulo XXX

Las cosas podrían haberse dado de otra forma. Y aún cuando los rayos del sol, tímidos, se metían por las rendijas de la persiana, su aliento agitado y en estado primero y caliente, rozando su piel con un estilo de veneración desconocida en su persona, podría haberse declarado el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Pero no fue así.

El destino o la vida misma no daban esa clase de concesiones.

Y no estaba seguro de si se presentaría otra oportunidad de aclararse por un período que para él, resultaría eterno.

La miró, a lo lejos no se demostraba tan desmejorada. Aunque hubiese sido testigo del desmoronamiento completo de aquella pelirroja luego de atender el teléfono a esa hora insultante de la madrugada.

Ya no era de mañana, ya no estaba la noche cómplice y perfecta que no cerró de ninguna forma.

No eran ellos dos y su muestra de cariño reveladora y apasionada.

Un "alguien" conocido se apoyó a su lado, tendiéndole un paquete de cigarrillos.

― No, gracias. ― le observó. ― Y tú no deberías fumar.

― Estoy nervioso. ― Sirius Black no era de semejantes declaraciones, pero en sus ojeras, parecidas a las suyas, un extraño negro sombrío combinaba con sus ojos grises completamente apagados.

Escucharon un llanto pronunciado. Gestado desde la angustia misma de la pérdida de un ser querido.

― He escapado. ― anunció nuevamente, una bocanada de humo escapó después de eso. ― No me siento cómodo. Ella...su familia...

― Debes comportarte como lo que no eres. ― su amigo le dio otra calada al cigarrillo. Sirius no contesto, sus ojos se posaban en la gente que poco a poco iba llegando con ropa negra y pésames prefabricados.

Las ilusiones mentirosas se hacían más difíciles de sobrellevar cuando la realidad misma las desbordaba. Y en esa ocasión, lo real había sido determinante y cruel.

― Está...no quiere hablar, siquiera Lily pudo...―

James acomodó sus anteojos, miró hacia abajo estirando la corbata oscura a tono con el ambiente.

― Es exasperante. ― no era reproche, ni de cerca.

― Su padre está muerto, Sirius, ¿qué esperabas? ―

Una respuesta conclusiva. Creyó percibir pena emanando de la presencia de su amigo. Sirius podía llegar a ser muchísimas cosas, pero jamás pondría en jaque o se comportaría de manera inadecuada en un momento como aquel.

Esa misma mañana, no pasadas las cuatro y medía, la voz de Thomas se escuchó en el auricular del teléfono, al tiempo que los ojos verdes de Lily, su Lily, perdían todo brillo posible. Convirtiéndose en una sombra de la persona que segundos antes había estado entre sus brazos en medio de una danza nueva para ambos.

No fue esperado, no hubo agonía. Un simple paro cardíaco había terminado con la vida del que una vez fue John Brox. Y había repercutido de manera poderosa sobre aquellos que le habían conocido. Lily se había roto una manera tal, que comprendió de forma definitiva, si todavía su inconsciente tenida dudas de la gran unión que compartía con sus amigos. Era como si su propio padre se hubiese muerto.

Pronto sería el entierro, cuando acabara la misa que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento.

― Quieren que ayude a cargar el ataúd. ― Sirius lo padecía, lo notó. Tal vez el golpe de ver a su esposa como una autómata, o tal vez el hecho de que los familiares pusieran tal honor sobre sus hombros, le estaban dando como consecuencia que prendiera su quinto cigarrillo en veinte minutos. ― _Él te había tomado cariño. __―_ recitó lo que escuchó apenas llegaron al lugar. Jamás hubiese pensado en eso. Egoístamente, con la mente en su propia consagración como heredero poderoso de un imperio, poco reparó en los resultados sociales que su unión con Elis habían dado.

Siempre pensando en su familia, en sus primas lenguas de víbora, en su madre perversa y codiciosa.

Ahora, con el corazón oprimido por una culpa que venía de su propia vergüenza egoísta, recordaba las pocas ocasiones en que había hablado con el que era su suegro.

En lo bien que le habían recibido, a pesar de la sorpresa. Siendo el centro de una aceptación de la cual no tenía conocimiento.

James se pasó una mano por el cabello enmarañado, intentando quitarse la frustración de encima.

― No tienes buena cara, tampoco. ¿Qué ha pasado? ― eran demasiados años de conocerse, de interactuar y crear un propio lenguaje corporal y único.

El de anteojos esperó a que todo el humo saliera por completo de la boca de Sirius.

― Lily. ― soltó finalmente. ― Y yo...

No hizo falta que cerrara la idea. La vista de ambos se enfocó en la calle, las copas de los arboles continuaban moviéndose a la par del viento.

La soledad del lugar hizo posible la percepción de los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Se giraron.

Thomas asintió lentamente, colocándose a su lado. Tenía su cabello pelirrojo completamente apagado y despeinado. Cosa extraña en él que poseía una apariencia siempre muy pulcra.

Fue un simple gesto. Sirius comprendió al instante y le alcanzo un cigarrillo.

Pasaron tres exhalaciones hasta que algo saliera de la seca y áspera garganta del hombre.

― Acabo de hablar con Vanessa. ― no era lo que esperaban, la curiosidad les picó levemente. ― Su vuelo llegara en cinco horas. ― les observó. ― Comprendo que por ahí sea un atrevimiento pero...

― Necesitan que la vayan a buscar. ― cerró James comprendiendo. El pelirrojo asintió. ― No creo que haya problema.

Thomas sonrió tristemente.

― A lo que me refiero, es si no tienen a nadie conocido que pudiese hacerlo. ― Ni Sirius ni James comprendieron. ― No podre estar con Lily todo el tiempo, la madre de Elis está destruida y la misma Elis me ha pedido que la contenga. ― tomó una gran bocanada de tabaco, llenando sus pulmones con la amarga sensación. ― John era el padre de todos nosotros, y por lo tanto, lo padecemos como tal...― el silencio que prosiguió no fue muy extenso, pero si apaciguador.―...no es momento para que ninguna de las dos este sola.

¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ellos...?

Thomas se separó de la pared, tirando lo que quedaba de cigarrillo y apagándolo lentamente. Su vista no se despegó del suelo sino hasta que tocó su frente, rascándosela.

― Forman parte de sus vidas, de una u otra manera. Y a pesar de lo que puedan llegar a creer, ninguna de esas formas son malas. ― les miró. ― No les estoy hablando de aspectos amorosos o de esa índole. Son conocidos, han pasado muchas cosas juntos, que aunque no los convierta en amigos en algunos casos, no quita que se deba tener una cercanía humanitaria para con ellas en un momento así.

Sirius tenía ganas de decirle que hablase claro, Thomas parecía ser más rebuscado que Remus para hablar. El pelirrojo pareció percibirlo.

― Elis necesita que por un día, la fantasía se convierta en realidad. Que la mentira se sostenga más fuerte que nunca. Necesita que su esposo este a su lado apoyándola. ―

Nunca creyó sentir ese hueco en medio de su pecho. No era un hombre dado a la sensibilidad. Generalmente no tomaba muy en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, siquiera los suyos. Pero que un conocido dijese algo así, en una situación como aquella, parecía sacado de un rompe cabeza que comenzaba a tener sentido solo al mirarlo desde lejos, desde el alienamiento que le causaba una muerte inesperada.

Thomas carraspeó.

Sirius levantó su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se encontró con Elis caminado hacía ellos. Parecía estar entera, tal vez más pálida de lo que pudiese recordar, pero entera. Ya, no era siquiera el vestigio de la sombra de la mujer enérgica y mal humorada que le enfrentaba a diario, pero no la había visto llorar.

Momento.

No.

Se fijó mejor, y aun ningún tipo de marca surcaba el rostro cetrino blancuzco de su esposa.

― Ya van a...―Thomas tocó el hombro de su amiga. Sabía cuan duro sería seguir. Miró a Sirius significativamente y comenzó el regreso a la iglesia acompañado por James.

Elis parecía perderse en las líneas irregulares del piso de piedras añejo, su respiración pausaba era lo único que podía oírse en ese instante, en donde el mismo viento había dejado de soplar.

― Mejor vaya...

― Si no quieres hacerlo...― Era incomodo, estaba acostumbrado a verla con energías de sobra, impetuosa, desbordada. Ahí, con el cabello sin amarrar cayendo muerto a los costados de su rostro carente de cualquier brillo y sus brazos pegados a cada lado de su cuerpo, siquiera parecía la misma persona. ― No hay obligación.

Sirius guardó la caja de cigarrillos en su bolsillo.

― Claro que la hay. ― sonó duro, incluso más de lo que hubiese deseado. La oyó tragar pesadamente. ― Soy tu esposo. ― en ese momento, una fracción de segundo, fue la verdad mas increíble y reconfortante del mundo. No por que fuese él, o tal vez sí. No porque se sintiese menos abrumada con el brazo de Sirius rodeándole los hombros haciéndola caminar hacía la iglesia sino porque por un instante, existía alguien fuera de sus amigos, los cuales bastante mal estaban, que deseaba ayudarla y protegerla de alguna forma. Existía entonces en una mentira cálida, su única esperanza para no desmoronarse allí mismo.

Y todo lo que ocurrió después se sintió atemporal.

No percibió el frío intenso de la tarde recién entrada, ocultando el sol tras nubes grises profundas. Ni el césped mojado por la llovizna de la noche anterior. Siquiera escuchó los lamentos ni condolencias de sus allegados.

El único contacto con su cuerpo, con la realidad misma, fue el tacto tórrido y firme del hombre del que jamás creyó recibir ningún trato humano mínimo de respeto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El agua terminó de recorrer su garganta seca y recién ahí, apoyó el vaso sobre la fría superficie de mármol negro. Cerró los ojos, la punzada en su ojo derecho iba incrementándose a medida que transcurrían las horas y para ese entonces había llegado a ser en demasía fastidioso.

El pecho continuaba en su tarea de oprimir los pulmones, casi hasta el punto de costarle respirar.

Eran los nervios, los eternos nervios.

El encontrarse en una situación más que complicada y el no saber cómo reaccionar.

Alguien entró en la cocina. Presentía que el estado desmejorado era una cosa que compartían.

― Elis está con Cathy. ― explicó Thomas. Se apoyó junto a su amiga en el filo de la mesada, observando con detenimiento aquel papel tapiz tan conocido y pulcro. La primera vez que lo había visto tardó lo suyo en darse cuenta que eran pequeñas flores. ― Ya le alcanzaron los calmantes. Elis teme que le agarre un ataque de nervios.

― Con lo sensible que es. ― masculló la pelirroja. ― Este golpe será difícil de superar.

Thomas bajó la mirada.

― Ella aún no ha caído. ― objetó con seguridad.

Lily no necesitó responder, siquiera mirarlo para hacerle saber que estaba de acuerdo.

― No tardará en hacerlo. ― redobló la apuesta Thomas. ― Tal vez deba decirle que venga a dormir a casa y...

― Tal vez quiera estar sola. O con Su madre...no, de seguro...

― Cathy va necesitar mucho de ambas. ― cerró Thomas refiriéndose a su amiga y Vanessa.

Fuera, el silencio apacible de la zona residencial fue cortado unos segundos contados por el paso de una camioneta.

La gente iba despidiéndose, los murmullos eran cosa de ese presente, que con solo oírlos, uno podía darse cuenta de su contenido mortuorio.

La casa iba haciéndose mas grande y con ella, la sensación de desasociego.

Ni Thomas ni Lily podían evitar remontarse a aquellos años en los cuales esa propia cocina había sido testigo de sus reuniones tardías los fines de semana. Como el padre de Elis entraba por aquella puerta tallada y antiquísima, regalo de casamiento por parte de una tía lejana. Como con esa sonrisa bonachona preguntaba que harían esa noche y si salían, que no dejasen la puerta del jardín trasero abierta.

Eran toda una vida que formaba parte de un todo, que ahora, se encontraba sin completar.

Lily se mordió el labio. No quería llorar nuevamente. No solo por que el dolor de cabeza si intensificaría, sino porque además, deseaba permanecer fuerte para su amiga que hasta ese momento, no había mostrado señales de haber estado llorando. Si Elis estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para mantenerse fuerte para su madre, ella debía ayudarla.

― Comprendo que necesites descargarte, no hace falta que...― Lily le miró. ― Sabes a lo que me refiero. ― tampoco recibió respuesta. El rostro le ella le demostraba que no podría llegar a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

Los pasos de alguien les distrajo.

James entró en la cocina. Su cabello lucía bastante desprolijo y sus gafas descansaban en su mano derecha.

― Se han rayado. ― intentó justificarse al encontrarse con ese aire tan desalineado y obviamente, no podía pasar por alto que por las miradas que se estaban dedicando aquellos dos, los había interrumpido en una especie de conversación sigilosa.

Thomas era alguien perceptivo, por lo cual supo que ese era el momento para retirarse. Acarició el hombro de su amiga en forma cariñosa y en menos de dos segundos estaba fuera del lugar.

Lily suspiró.

― Lamento haber interrumpido. Iba a decir que...

― No te hagas drama. ― masculló ella acercándose a James y tomando los anteojos entre sus manos para ver el daño. ― ¿Como ocurrió?

James se sintió estúpido.

― Bueno, es que abrí mal la puerta del baño y...

― Te golpeaste con el filo. ― completó ella. ― No te sientas apenado. Cuando uno no conoce las mañas de las casas ajenas es propenso a este tipo de accidentes. ― volvió a suspirar, observó mejor los lentes. ― Tendrás que cambiarlos.

James se rascó la cabeza. Se sentía no solo apenado por su pequeño altercado, sino también por el hecho de maldecir su suerte y que en vez de estar disfrutando del "día después" estuviese en casa de desconocidos (prácticamente) acompañando el lamento de Lily.

Se tachaba de egoísta. Él no estaba pasándola tan mal como ellos y lo sabía.

― ¿No trajiste los lentes de "repuesto"? ― preguntó refiriéndose a unos que habían comprado meses atrás por una situación parecida en la cual Harry había tenido mucho que ver.

― Creo que sí. ―

Era cuestión de mirarse a los ojos, o tal vez no. El simple hecho de estar en la misma área les hacía conscientes del cambio que habían realizado. Y este no era un resultado suelto en el tiempo y en el espacio.

La noche anterior era la consecuencia de muchos años, de una nueva vida que emprendieron juntos y que con el tiempo, afianzaron a su manera y sin darse cuenta.

Era despertar de un sueño largo, con nuevas ideas, claras, concisas y sin embargo, con ese miedo de emprenderlas que les acompañó aun antes de "dormir".

Después de la etapa de suprema tensión ¿Que vendría? ¿Estarían preparados para enfrentarse a lo que fuese que sucedía después de una noche así?

Era difícil de creer o por lo menos de entender cuando el momento de razonamiento, de meditación del resultado en cuestión fue interrumpido por una situación como aquella.

Querían decirse tantas cosas y aun así, no estaban seguros de pronunciarlas. Porque no estaban seguros de lo que ellos mismos sentían.

Muchos podrían opinar que la situación era fácil. Ambos se querían y punto. Resuelto el tema de Harry no existía excusa.

¿Pero realmente era el final? ¿La resolución?

Racionalizar el amor es cosa de locos, y aun así, se dice que los locos siempre dicen la verdad, por tanto, están más en contacto con aquella realidad (que aunque no única) central de toda las cosas. ¿Entonces tan extraño era de suponer que complicaran la situación al punto de querer encontrarle sentido a lo que sentían?

El camino incierto les asustaba.

Y se querían mucho más de lo que hubiesen imaginado o de lo que percibieron en todos sus años de convivencia. Era la combinación perfecta de nueva realidad, con instinto resguardado en los recuerdos más remotos.

La fusión entre el pasado y presente, con todos sus condimentos.

Y era por todo aquello, que Lily apenas si se podía mantener en pie en ese momento. Intentó arreglar la situación escabulléndose.

― Mejor iré a ver si necesitan algo. ― dijo con voz rota. Le entregó las gafas, sin darse cuenta que su pulso estaba al tanto de su pesar.

James lo percibió. La mano de ella era fría, casi sin vida excepto por lo temblores.

Con un rápido movimiento tomó de su brazo, acercando su cuerpo en una especie de acción protectora. La sensación no era nueva: El desear protegerla. Solo que la diferencia radicaba en que podía dar rienda suelta a sus apasionados arrebatos humanos.

Y la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió no fue por excitación o similar. Era la dicha y el temor - contradictoriamente- de protegerla y la duda de no poder consolarla.

Por que cuando el rostro de ella se acomodó en su pecho, la oyó llorar todo aquello que contenía desde hacía horas. Lo que aun con las lágrimas del entierro no logró desahogar.

La sintió temblar con el pesar de quien se niega a creer una realidad cruel pero obvia y natural.

No hacían falta expresiones verbales.

Y fue en un segundo, en el cual sus ojos se despegaron de Lily para enfocar la figura alta y masculina de Thomas al final del corredor.

La oscuridad propia de la tarde que no llega a iluminar aquel pasillo desprovisto de ventanas, le dio un aire un tanto ambiguo que podría llegar a dar malos entendidos. Y sin embargo, el agradecimiento en el rostro del pelirrojo era de lo más palpable. Se dio media vuelta y terminó por cerrar la puerta que separaba el pasillo del living en donde todos o los que quedaban, aun platicaban.

Dejando detrás de si, el silencio de la privacidad necesitada; permitiéndole a su amiga, ese momento de desahogo pleno con el apoyo de esa persona a la cual más precisaba.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

_El aire rozaba su rostro a medida que el vaivén particular de aquella acción tomaba impulso con el pasar de los segundos. _

_Se sentía más frío en sus mejillas y en parte de su cuello en donde las lagrimas habían pasado impunemente._

― _Princesa. ― no hizo falta que se girara para ver quién era. Su voz era conocida por ella aun -creía- antes de nacer. Porque existían conexiones en la vidas de las personas que iban mas allá de lo entendible. ― Mamá te está buscando. _

_No contestó. No enseguida._

_En una maniobra natural, levantó sus brazos, aferrándose a las cadenas en un punto de contacto más alto, que le permitiera estar sobre el columpio de pie y aun seguir balanceándose sin peligro aparente._

_Era un tres de agosto, como cualquier otro. O por lo menos eso creía. Y comparaba sus cumpleaños una y otra vez encontrando simetrías casi perfectas._

― _No lo ha dicho en serio. ― volvió a proclamar la voz de forma más cercana. El leve movimiento del armazón del columpio le dio a entender que ya no estaba sola en ese juego. ― Y lo sabes._

― _Si lo sé o no lo sé, no quita el hecho de que duela más o menos. ― contestó finalmente, sintiendo como su cabello suelto rozar su rostro con mayor ímpetu, percibiendo como algunas hebras quedaban presas de sus mejillas húmedas._

_Ese alguien rió suavemente, como en un pequeño susurro que no pretende pasar desapercibido pero que tampoco desea ser escuchado del todo._

― _Hay veces me preguntó...― cortó unos momentos, para observarla mantener el ritmo. Sus pequeñas piernas se doblaban y desdoblaban a tiempo, permitiendo una perfecta sincronización entre el impulso y la desaceleración propia de quien se columpia. ―...si realmente tienes diez años._

_Ella sintió lo mismo. Se sentía vieja en ciertos momentos._

― _Elis...―_

― _Jamás me dará el crédito, ¿no es cierto?_

― _¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?― quiso saber interesado en su respuesta._

― _En la escuela. ― fue lo único que respondió._

_Permanecieron unos segundos sumidos en el silencio de aquella noche estrellada. A lo lejos, la luna en cuarto menguante acaparaba la atención de los bohemios enamorados y de algunos cuantos despistados que se les daba por mirar al cielo._

― _Comprendo que te enojes con ella. Pero no quiero que sigas con esa idea absurda en la cabeza._

― _No es absurda y no es simplemente una idea. Mamá no puede evitar sentirse más allegada a Vanessa. ―_

― _Así como tampoco puedes dejar de sentirte más cercana a mi ― objetó el rápidamente. Elis lo miró peculiar, como si no entendiera del todo lo que quería decirle. O no. Tal vez si sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero no podía darle la fuerza misma del entendimiento completo. ― Sois mellizas, han compartido un montón de cosas juntas. Su nacimiento es un ejemplo, no todos nacemos acompañados. Pero son personas diferentes con gustos diferentes. Mamá hace el esfuerzo, pero le cuesta acercarse a ti si te cierras. No tienen casi nada en común en cuanto a gustos. A ti no te gusta ir de compras y a ella le encanta hacer de asesora de imagen._

― _A mí me gustan más los partidos de tenis. ―_

― _Como a mí. ― afirmó el hombre. ― Y eso no tiene nada de malo. No debes sentirte en la obligación de parecerte a tu hermana para acercarte a mamá. Ella te ama tal y como eres._

― _Pero...―_

― _Elis. ― el hombre se levantó y caminó esos pocos centímetros para situarse frente al columpio de su hija. La niña detuvo su marcha tan abruptamente que por un segundo de supremo desequilibrio pensó que se caería; el chirrido de las cadenas no duró mucho. Pero una vez que logro recuperarse le miró intensamente, con los mismos ojos castaños que había heredado de él. ― No debes sentir vergüenza por lo que eres ni cambiarte a ti misma para acercarte a las personas. En la vida, vas a encontrarte con un montón de gente diferente a ti, y que en su mayoría o minoría, no serán de tu tipo, sin embargo, no puedes cerrarte a la idea de quererlos._

_El hombre se acercó aun mas, percibiendo que aun sobre aquella hamaca, su hija resultaba pequeña en comparación._

― _Todas las personas somos diferentes y sin embargo, no importa __cuán distintas seamos, siempre habrá un punto en donde nos complementemos. No te olvides de eso. _

_Se miraron intensamente, con aquella magia que se percibe solo con seres queridos que velan por la felicidad del otro. Bajo el manto de la enseñanza y la comprensión misma. Comparado con aquel guerrero recién recibido, al que le es otorgado su arma definitiva, su compañera. La herramienta para seguir adelante abriéndose paso entre las vicisitudes de la vida._

― _Te quiero, princesa...―_

― _Yo tam..._

Fue un bocinazo; sus ojos se abrieron con tal fuerza que el tirón en sus parpados se hizo casi doloroso.

La oscuridad de la carretera cayó nuevamente luego del juego de luces de aquel camión.

― ¿Estás bien? ― la voz a su lado no era ni parecida a la de su padre.

Lo miró.

Jamás, en toda su vida hubiese pensado que estaría en esa situación. No con él, no ahí.

― Elis...―

Tragó saliva, intentando que el nudo en su garganta dejara paso para su voz.

― Si. ―

Estaban entrando a una zona urbana. La velocidad en el automóvil se redujo, solo siendo percibido esto con la observación del paisaje, por que el motor era tan silencioso que apenas si daba parte de estar encendido.

Elis miró su falda. Sus manos se encontraban en una posición un tanto agarrotada, aferradas una al asiento y la otra al reposa brazos de la puerta.

― ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? Podemos tomar algo en una cafetería. ―

― Estoy bien. ― repitió está vez en tono fuerte.

Sirius no dijo nada, sin embargo, cuando pasaron por una calle principal, dobló. Se detuvo a unos metros, justo en frente de un restaurante concurrido y familiar.

― Te dije que estoy bien. ― sentenció ella duramente, al percibirse frustrada por aquella acción.

― ¿Puedes dejar de repetirlo? Aunque lo digas 890 veces, no se va a hacer realidad de un momento a otro. ― lo observó detenidamente. Las manos de él estaban pegadas al volante, presas de una tensión que venía acumulándose desde la madrugada. ― No me molesta tener que salir casi a las corridas de la casa de tu madre, con tu excusa de que quieres volver al departamento, ni tampoco me molesta tener que estar con tus familiares oyéndoles hablar de lo grandioso de que esté acompañándote en un momento tan duro, pero lo que no soporto, bajo ningún pretexto es el hecho de que quieras seguir mintiéndote, Elis.

La castaña sintió la mirada de él, intentando descifrarla. El nudo en su garganta se hizo más intenso. Le dolía el pecho, creía oírlo crujir, partiéndose en dos.

― Todo el día conteniéndote. ¿Para qué? ¿Para no herir a otros? ¿Para qué no vieran tu dolor? No es sano. Es más que obvio que vas a estar triste por... ―

― ¡No lo digas! ― reclamó ella impetuosa, completamente rota.

― Elis...―

― No...―

No quería escucharlo. Percibía que si lo hacía, sí aquella verdad salía de los labios de Sirius, esa realidad se haría más espantosa y tangente.

Él negó, mirando hacía la avenida principal, perdiéndose de a momentos en las luces de los coches que transitaban a esas horas.

― No volverá, él está...― el brazo derecho comenzó a dolerle considerablemente, víctima del golpe propinado por aquella que lo acompañaba. Se sorprendió muchísimo.

Iba a reclamarle, a decirle que no tenía que ser tan bruta y tal desconsiderada. Pero se frenó. La mano que lo había golpeado con tanta saña ahora se aferraba a la tela de su saco con desesperación. No presentaba fuerza el agarre, no más de la necesaria.

Elis se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, temblando de los nervios mismos. No era necesario decirlo, el aire estaba enrarecido a tal punto que Sirius tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar.

Porque el mismo cuerpo de Elis no era capaz de contener la pena suprema que padecía.

― Mi...mient...e.― masculló ella.

― No. ―

― Ha...z...lo.―

― No. ― ella tembló más que antes, confundida por el dolor y la rabia ante las respuestas negativas de él.

― Maldi...ta sea...Bl...ack. ― hizo un sonido gutural para limpiarse la garganta. ― ¡Hazlo! ― exigió completamente sacada.

― ¡No lo hare! ¡No te mentiré porque sería dañarte más! ― contestó él con la misma fuerza. El fuego que emanaba de sus ojos era proporcional a su frustración. ― ¡Elis debes entenderlo y comprenderlo, para asimilarlo y poder seguir adelante!

Ella ahogó un gemido.

― Tu padre está muerto, y por más que sea algo natural no es menos doloroso. ― dijo más tranquilo, tratando de que entrara en razón. ― No debes sentirte apenada por sufrirlo. Lo amabas y eso no cambiará nunca.

La mano que tenía libre tapó su boca, intentando refrenar el sonoro gemido de dolor que se escapaba descontrolado de su cuerpo.

En la boca de Sirius, la _muerte_ sonaba mucho más real.

E instintivamente, se aferró a él. Con la misma desesperación que entonaban sus palabras. Con la necesidad de que ese que le planteaba la realidad más absoluta, pudiese aunque fuera un poco, subsanar por unos momentos, la terrible opresión que cargaba en su pecho y que la estaba desgarrando desde adentro, como un par de tijeras al rojo vivo.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran separarse. Eran de alguna manera, el antídoto imperfecto, del dolor imperante.

Continuara

* * *

¡¡Hola!!

¡Ya! No me maten, estamos cerca del final y si estoy muerta es medio difícil que sepan como esta historia cierra.

Luego de un tiempo mas que espantoso desde la ultima actualización, acá les dejo con el capitulo 30. No sé si era lo que esperaban, tal vez no. Quiza mas de uno me este puteando por no poner la escena de James y Lily. Pero desde ya, he de decir, que si subo algo de ellos subido de tono (lease Lime o Lemon) será a mi blog y no acá. ¿La razón? Tendría que cambiar el rating del fic, y ni ganas. La verdad. Sobre todo por que sería una escena o dos, y eso en tantos capítulos es una gota de agua.

La historia la termino, como que me llamo Grisel y que sobreviví a la "maligna" gripe A y a su derivado en neumonitis que me tuvo en cama durante una semana completa. ò_ó hierba mala nunca muere, no lo olviden.

Canción sugerida: Dreaming with a broken Heart, de John Mayer.

¡¡¡Los quiero!!!

¡¡Llegamos a los 201 pasajeros inscritos en esta historia!! ( es decir, estoy en la lista de favoritos de esas personas XD) ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo!!!

Me voy, tengo hambre.

Beshos!

Grisel

Cuponera con acciones insólitas de los personajes de Mi tipo, a usar a gusto sin discriminación, para: - liRose Multicolor - , kittymariposa, Miss Cinnamon. , macaen , roxcio , Criss107 , NerwenInWonderland , allabouthim , Ely-Barchu , Joslin WeasleyC , *Francis, bel, amy_malfoy, Skuld Dark Krisy Weasley , Llams , Evasis , RociRadcliffe , risasevans , Ceciss , besdlyn.7 , Fran Ktrin Black , WeeBarbie, PALAS, Brisa, .


	32. Capitulo XXXI

**Capitulo XXXI**

No quería huir, realmente no deseaba hacerlo o quizá estaba siendo demasiado dura consigo misma. Aquellas semanas no había tenido cabeza para casi nada y se sentía visiblemente culpable por estar en las nubes y no con su hijo.

Harry notaba la lejanía en la cual su madre se sumergía en ocasiones, por momento más cortos a medida que el calendario marcaba las fechas. Por suerte James había pasado tiempo con ambos y Lily no pudo más que permitirlo. Tenerlo en su casa era esa brisa de aire nuevo que necesitaba para no ahogarse a sí misma en el dolor que aun padecía, arrastrando a su hijo en el proceso.

No habían hablado de esa noche, James al mismo tiempo que brindaba compañía tuvo la delicadeza de esperar. Pero estaba más que segura que no aguantaría mucho más. Y tal vez, ella tampoco.

Lo ocurrido era algo tan inesperadamente esperado, que era trágica la manera en que el estupor y la esperanza saciada iban de la mano.

Se aclaró la garganta y el caramelo en su boca terminó por perderse entre su lengua y el paladar.

Esa tarde tendrían una reunión importante en el colegio de Harry y esa era la razón por la cual en ese instante se encontraba bajando del elevador.

Saludó a un par de conocidos con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Rostros que hacía tiempo no veía le sonreían amistosamente. Incluso llegó a semi cruzarse con Remus, pero este, con cara de apenado temiendo parecer demasiado descortés, tuvo que continuar su entrada a una de la salas de reuniones en donde ya los concejales estaban en sus puestos.

La secretaria de James la trató cortésmente, con ese exceso de amabilidad a la cual había tenido que acostumbrarse. La mujer, ya entrada en años, tenía marcado a fuego una especie de protocolo servicial.

― Aún no ha llegado, pero no tardará, pase usted si lo desea. ― Lily asintió agradeciéndole y se adentro en el despacho. Lamentablemente, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo que seguramente en la misma recepción de esa- o de cualquier otra- oficina estaría mal visto. En cuanto cerró la puerta del despacho su estatura disminuyó unos cuantos centímetros. Suspiró más que aliviada. Los zapatos negros de alto tacón estaban siendo una pesadilla para sus pobres pies, pero no quedaba otra. Aquella reunión sería la anual, y ya había aprendido que a ese tipo de eventos se iba formal. Nada de pantalones de mezclilla y remeras sacadas del armario de un adolescente o camisas aburridamente blancas e insípidas. Ya, llevaba camisa blanca, pero hacia juego con esa falda de tiro alto que para su gusto, marcaba demasiado su desaparecida cintura.

Los que insistían que el negro disminuya kilos, eran unos mentirosos de primera.

El despacho estaba como siempre, con las persianas completamente abiertas y las telas color canela tranparente que servían de cortinas, atenuaban en gran medida la luz del mediodía. Olía a jazmín, y segura que el ramo metido en un jarrón estratégicamente colocado como decoración era el causante, sonrió. A ella le encantaba el jazmín.

Caminó hasta el escritorio, viéndolo cubierto de carpetas, informes y memos de todo tipo. James podía ser realmente desorganizado si se lo proponía.

No supo porque lo hizo, la mano que no sostenía la diminuta cartera tocó la superficie y en una descarga lo ocurrido sobre el mismo tiempo atrás le inundó; los recuerdos se agolparon torpemente, haciéndola sonrojarse de manera excesiva. Y en ese momento cayó: no había estado en ese lugar desde aquello. Así que su reencuentro con la escena no era para nada...tranquila.

Comparándolo con la culminación de toda esa tensión que había entre ambos fue cómo un aperitivo.

Y se planteó la historia misma que contaban aquellas paredes sobrias.

¿Cuántas veces había entrado con cara iracunda y con humor rasgado para reclamarle? ¿Exigirle? ¿Advertirle?

Era una vida, años compuestos de la experiencia de ser padres.

Con distintos resultados y respuestas. Porque no importaba cuantas veces discutieran sobre lo mismo, era como darse una nueva oportunidad con cada contienda, abriendo caminos para distintos desenlaces.

Se fijó en el sillón negro a un costado, acompañado por una sobria mesita ratona a tono.

¿Cuántas veces lo había encontrado recostado en ese lugar, releyendo informes? ¿Cuántas veces él había levantado la mirada, con sus gafas resbalándose por su nariz? ¿Y el brillo? Ese que le daba a entender que sabía el por qué de su visita.

Levantándose con sus cuantos centímetros de más, y aun con la camisa medio arrugada y la corbata desabrochada daba el aspecto de todo un ejecutivo importante. Porque el porte James lo llevaba en el cuerpo, no en la ropa.

¿Cuántas segundas oportunidades como seres humanos se dieron?

Era sentir que jamás serían suficientes y eso no era para nada molesto.

Para ella, cometer errores era un desastre, como para cualquiera, pero cometerlos dentro de aquella relación era increíblemente inevitable y necesario.

― No me había dado cuenta cuanto te gusta mi escritorio, si quieres puedo regalarte uno para navidad. ― Lily se giró al instante. No le escuchó entrar y mucho menos cerrar la puerta.

En frente, apoyado, James la observaba con ese brillo definido de poder quedarse en esa pose durante los próximos cincuenta años, o más tal vez.

― No es que me guste, simplemente estaba recordando. ― la oración desnudó su segunda intensión no deseada. Lily tuvo que retener el reflejo de llevarse la mano al rostro para tapar su boca. Pero obviamente no pudo contra el sonrojo más que evidente y la sonrisa inmediata de James no ayudaba. ― Digo, recordaba todo lo que hemos pasado en estos años.

Él dejo su lugar y se acercó tranquilamente sin quitar la expresión de satisfacción.

― ¿Algo en particular? ― inquirió y ya no era el mismo tono que había utilizado al entrar.

Lily retrocedió.

― No. ― mintió.

James asintió, con ese aire de: se que estas ocultando algo.

― Lamentó la demora. ― dijo finalmente. ― Pero la reunión se alargó más de lo debido.

Esa excusa fue el furor durante el primer tiempo de conocerse y de tratar, y la cara de Lily al recordarlo fugazmente no era para nada agradable.

― En serio, no hay...―

― Ya lo sé. No tienes por qué explicarlo. ― cortó con sinceridad.

Pero por más que lo entendiera no molestaba menos. Antes, la clase de molestia que se escurría por cada parte de su cuerpo era de injusticia: él dándose la vida de soltero y ella cuidándose para engordar más por el embarazo. Él dándose la gran vida en fiestas de alta sociedad mientras ella apenas si se podía mover de la cocina a su habitación por los tobillos inflamados por la retención de agua que tuvo en los últimos meses de gestación.

Pero la relación había cambiado. ¿Tenía derecho a que esa molestia se hubiese convertido en celos sin fundamento?

― Lily...―

Ella levantó su rostro. James permanecía en el mismo lugar.

― Estoy siendo sincero, no me quede con ningu...―

― No tienes que darme explicaciones, ya te lo dije. ― interrumpió. Bastante tenía con su parte racional que le reclamaba que se quedase tranquila porque James no había dado indicios de ningún tipo de estar coqueteando con nadie desde hacía tiempo. Se miraron pasivamente, intentando adivinar lo que el otro pensaba. ― Creo que deberíamos ir yendo. ― comentó al transcurrir un par de largos segundos. Se colocó los zapatos.

Ambos sabían que era una estupidez lo que se planteaba. No había necesidad de sentir celos, ni tampoco de explicaciones. Pero las ganas de que el otro estuviera al tanto de lo que sentían era el motor que impulsaba la rueda.

Lily sonrió a medias, intentando terminar de una vez por todas con ese sabor semi amargo de su boca, y caminó.

Mala idea.

Al tercer paso - y ayudada por esos altos pero elegantes tacones- cayó de una manera poco sutil.

― ¡Oh Dios, Lily! ―

Un deje era lo que quedaba del orgullo de la pelirroja, aun así no quito su sonrisa tranquila.

― Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada ma...― ponerse en cuatro patas con un atuendo un tanto apretado no es aconsejable. El fresco que sintió en su parte inferior le dio a entender que la tela había cedido, por si el sonido a "roto" no hubiese dado algún tipo de pista. Miró hacía atrás, tanteando.

― Eh... sé que tal vez no es el momento, pero las pantaletas negras te sientan de maravilla. ― silencio. Ella sintió la cara tan acalorada que pensó que se le prendía fuego de en serio.

― ¡James! Cielos ¿Tienes...? ― El aludido le guiño pícaro, dándole a entender que si tenía aguja e hilo. Le ayudó a levantarse. Lily salió corriendo al baño privado del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La puerta del baño se abrió sólo una vez más: para entregar los utensilios.

James sin embargo, aun sabiendo que podía aprovechar ese tiempo para adelantar algo de trabajo, como devolver llamadas de esa misma mañana, prefirió apoyarse a un costado del marco.

― ¿No necesitas ayuda? ― preguntó.

Lily soltó una maldición. Se había pinchado.

― No, tranquilo. No es nada del otro mundo, no tardaré. ― contestó continuando con su tarea. James por su parte se dejó caer, sentándose en el mismo lugar.

La oficina se encontraba en relativo silencio, ya era hora del almuerzo.

― No es cuestión que tardes o no. ― fue su respuesta. Lily dejó de mirar su falda y las luces del baño, se reflejaron en la pequeña aguja. La voz de él sonaba seria.

Y lo supo.

No se refería sólo al arreglo de su ropa.

Observó su reflejo en el hermoso espejo, encontrándose por primera vez con esa mujer madura que creía ser, y al mismo tiempo, sabiéndose únicamente cómo una expresión superficial. En sus ojos, el brillo del miedo inmaduro destellaba llamando atención.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

― ¿Por dónde deseas empezar entonces? ― aquella interrogante tomó por sorpresa al hombre.

― ¿Tal vez por el principio? ―

Pasó un minuto en el cual el lugar se llenó de silencio, únicamente roto por el reloj.

― ¿Qué nos pasó? ― escuchó tras la puerta. Estaba cerca.

― ¿Maduramos? ¿Crecimos? ¿Cambiamos?

― ¿Realmente lo hicimos? ―

Él sonrió.

― ¿Seguiremos respondiendo con preguntas? ― dijo bromista.

Ella rió del otro lado.

― Quizá es eso lo que ocurre. Aun tenemos demasiadas. ―

Quiso estar con Lily del otro lado de la puerta. Observando su actitud, su rostro lleno de pecas contrastando con el rojo de sus labios por estar mordiéndoselos.

― En ningún punto de todo este viaje, desee que salieras lastimada. ― le salió del alma.

Y Lily lo sabía.

― Y sé que **si **resultaste herida. Mis constantes mentiras en cuanto a mis relaciones. Alisson, mi compromiso. ― respiró con fuerza, con la esperanza que eso lograra quitarle el dolor de pecho. ― Pero nunca fui bueno con los sentimientos de los demás, siquiera con los míos. ― se quitó los anteojos y los limpió cuidadosamente. ― Y antes de que entrases a mi vida no importaba. Realmente no lo hacía. ― Hizo una pausa. Lily se apoyó en la blanca superficie de la puerta, sin animarse a abrirla. ― Me has entregado lo más importante que tengo, lo mas increíble que jamás podrá repetirse porque es único.

Ambos por reflejo recordaron a Harry.

La razón por la que continuaron en contacto, se trataron.

― He cometido tantos errores que comprendo tu enojo continuo. Y no te estoy pidiendo que los ignores ni que los borres, simplemente...― suspiró. ― quiero que sepas que me haces creer que puedo ser mejor persona. No sé si voy a lograrlo, pero quiero intentarlo. Por ti, por Harry, por mí mismo. ― se planteó otra pausa, más prolongada que la anterior. Referente de que ambos estaban meditando lo dicho y lo oído.

― Sabes que no es todo tu culpa. ― dijo Lily finalmente cuando logró sonar normal. Era la tercera vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas y aun su rostro permanecía húmedo. ― Que si todo es un desastre fue también por mi carácter cortante, mis reclamos continuos, mi inflexibilidad. La incapacidad para separar las cosas.

― Jamás podría llevarme toda la gloria de este embrollo. ― bromeó.

― Estamos llenos de errores, James. ― objetó ella.

La vista del aludido se posó en su escritorio.

No pudo dejar de hacer una analogía interna, una comparación. Aquel escritorio siempre había sido un desastre y lo más seguro era que siguiese así, infinidad de semanas, meses y años. Las temporadas pasarían y el desastre con diferentes temáticas y contenidos continuaría allí. Pero había una constante inmutable. Una imagen que le recordaba que alguien dependía de él y que no estaba solo en ese proyecto. Harry era su constante, su nueva vida. Sus expectativas.

Y ella.

― No puedo imaginarme vivir sin los tuyos. ― fue su respuesta. Su mirada continuaba recorriendo la foto de ellos tres. El primer día de kínder de su hijo. ― Por ello no me arrepiento de lo que ocurrió aquella noche, ni todas esas veces que nos besamos. Me descubrí en cada uno de esos momentos, crecí y aprendí de ellos. El error sería considerarlos un error- valga la redundancia-.

James se levantó y se colocó frente a la puerta. Respiraba pausadamente, expectante.

― Lily...―

No hubo respuesta. Tal vez no la necesitaba, podía sentirla del otro lado, apoyada.

― Lily, déjame entrar. ―

Significaba más de lo que pretendía decir. Estaban al tanto.

El corazón de ella latió fuertemente. Tampoco se arrepentía de lo sucedido, no quería hacerlo, por más que una parte de si continuara negándose al cambio. Estaba siendo tan miserablemente cobarde.

― Por favor. ― insistió James.

Fue como un golpe fuerte en su pecho que aunque fue doloroso, permitió que el aire fluyera nuevamente.

Agarró la perilla y la giró.

Y ahí lo encontró, con el cabello revuelto y los anteojos impecablemente puestos. En su mirada la determinación, pareciéndose tanto al joven que había conocido e irónicamente, diferenciándose tanto. Porque en ese instante era un hombre.

Se vio a sí misma en el pasado, estática en la puerta de salida de aquella habitación que fue utilizada para engendrar a Harry - aunque ellos en ese momento no lo supieran.- Se vio a sí misma, con el rostro bañado en dudas y en miedo. En la cobardía que la bañaba cada vez que se trataba de situaciones amorosas.

Había huido de él cuando se despertó.

Cuando supo de su embarazo, negándole la paternidad en las primeras semanas.

Cuando percibió que sentía algo más que puro "compañerismo".

Cuando él se lo gritó en la cara.

Ella seguía siendo la misma en ese aspecto.

Y dolía.

No pudo más que llevarse las manos a la cara para evitar seguir haciendo el ridículo. Para evitar que él la viera tan perdida. Ya le mostró tantas caras malas de sí misma, que no podía soportar hacerlo pasar nuevamente por lo mismo.

Quiso sorprenderse cuando lo sintió, abrazándola, acurrucándola en sus brazos. Quiso- tal vez- gritarle que no necesitaba que la consolara y la hiciera sentir mas patética de lo que ya se sentía. Pero nada de eso tendría sentido, porque no lo padecía realmente. Estar en esa posición era tan natural como respirar.

Porque no había más que el deseo de que no estuviese mal. Sin compromisos. Sin presiones. Simplemente brindar alivio en su más puro estado.

Inmóviles. Sin tiempo. Sin espacio.

Poco a poco fueron despojados de lo que normalmente se necesita para sentirse vivo, y aun así, no podían dejar de pensar que era el momento más intenso de sus vidas.

Tan libre de nada y a la vez tan cargado todo.

La redundancia y la contradicción, como platos principales.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Eran las ocho.

Apartó la mirada del reloj de su muñeca y suspiró. Estaba cansado. Había sido un día largo pero lo que le preocupaba no era la longitud y la energía puesta en la jornada, sino, lo que le esperaba en casa.

Sonrió a medias. Extrañamente comenzó a llamarle "hogar" a su departamento desde que se había casado con Elis. La costumbre, los modismos, el querer aparentar frente a otros le llevaron a pronunciar aquella palabra con más naturalidad, hasta que un día realmente considero a su departamento como un hogar.

Tal vez no aquel que imaginaba en alguna parte de su inconsciente. Aquel en donde la mujer que había elegido le esperaba para reunirse después de un día largo. Mas sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse levemente aliviado al pensar que cuando llegase a su pent-house alguien estaría allí. Para pelear, para hablar, para contradecirle. No importaba.

Aunque en ese momento lo que esperaba en su departamento no fuese del todo... ya. Era Elis, con su cabello castaño un tanto más descuidado que de costumbre, con sus anteojos con una graduación estancada hacía más de seis meses pero que no podían ocultar sus ojos grandes y ahora, cansados.

La muerte de su padre había sido un golpe muy duro, mucho más del que hubiese imaginado. Durante un tiempo le costó adaptarse a esa nueva faceta depresiva de su esposa. Apenas si comía, no salía de su habitación y cuando retomó las clases en la universidad, ya no se quedaba haciendo sus trabajos en el living tirada en el piso y apoyando todos los materiales sobre las mesas ratonas y amplias. Era como si todo hubiese reiniciado, como si esa confianza que habían trabajado con peleas, confrontaciones e intento de pláticas no hubiesen existido y fuesen dos extraños.

Un hola, un adiós.

Ya no: ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿No quisiste ligarte a ninguna de tus socias?

Le daba risa, aun ahí, sentado frente al escritorio y con la mirada puesta en ningún lugar especifico de la puerta de salida del despacho.

Elis pronunciaba oraciones y predicaba veneno que cualquier otro hubiese tomado como producto de los celos, pero viniendo de ella cómo la conocía y cómo se conocía a sí mismo, no podría jamás ser resultado de un sentimiento así. Era sólo cuestión de enfrentarlo, sacarle la cuenta del día.

Pero ahora no había nada que compartir más que el frío al llegar. De vez en cuando veía el halo de luz en la puerta de ella, seguramente trabajando en sus cosas. Se la imaginaba tirada en el piso, rascándose la cabeza con la punta de lápiz como solía hacer, con planos, bosquejos por todas partes, la cama cubierta por los mismos. La radio detenida en una emisora de música sin letra, seguramente un espacio pagado por algún naturista que adoraba el sonido de la madre tierra.

Se inclinó para atrás, apoyando su espalda contracturada en el respaldo de su gran silla y llevó la pluma a sus labios, jugando desinteresadamente.

No era la primera vez que se sorprendía a si mismo pensando en ella. Y tampoco era la primera vez que no se reprochaba por ello.

Había compartido más de lo que se imaginó que compartiría con nadie. Bueno, con una mujer.

Y en cada una de las escenas que tuvieron que escenificar, se vio acompañado de alguien con la endereza de un monarca, un igual al que no tenía que proteger sino que apoyar y asegurarse de no perder el ritmo. Elis no era ni parecida a todas las mujeres que había conocido. No es que él no hubiese estado con grande féminas, seguras, competitivas, ganadoras. Pero nadie como ella, no por lo menos que recordara. Su esposa destilaba una seguridad más allá de lo físico. Sus convicciones eran integras, sin magulladuras, sin grietas.

Verla reducida a la sombra lastimera no era grato. Verla intentar seguir adelante con sus ojos opacos y mas pálida que de costumbre.

― ¿Pretendes quedarte a dormir? ― Por la puerta un hombre con su mismo porte lo miraba con expectante seriedad.

Sirius se acomodó en su asiento.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― fue su respuesta. A pesar de que había pasado tiempo de la treta que le jugaron, las cosas no estaban resueltas.

― Hablar contigo. ― fue directo. Sirius bufó. ― He intentado contactarte desde hace semanas.

― Sí, bueno, anduve ocupado. Mi esposa sufrió una gran pérdida y tenía que estar a su lado. ― La afirmación que podría haber sido tildada de falsa en cuanto a preocupación en épocas anteriores, en ese instante era la más pura y creíble de las verdades.

Regulus Black cerró la puerta tras de sí.

― Si, me he enterado. ― fue su respuesta mientras repasaba cada rincón del despacho de su hermano encontrando en cada centímetro la misma personalidad de Sirius. ― De todas formas estoy aquí y ya te encontré así que...

― Debo irme. ― se apresuró Sirius levantándose. Ambos se enfrentaron con esa ímpetu y característica Black. Tan solemnes e impenetrables.

― Creo que lo que tengo para decirte te interesara, si es que no lo sabes. ―

― Si vienes de parte de nuestra madre, puedes irte al diablo y llevártela contigo. ― Regulus sonrió lascivo. Con ese brillo en la mirada tan intimidante. ― No estoy de humor para sus estupideces.

― Ni yo, me estás haciendo perder energías. Si te alegra saber, hace tiempo que no hablo con nuestra madre. ―

El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue abrasador. Sirius que estaba a mitad de colocarse el saco le observo detenidamente, intentando encontrar la mentira en lo dicho.

― ¿Desde cuándo el hijo ejemplar dio un paso al costado? ― espetó el mayor una vez que se recuperó.

Regulus permaneció con su sonrisa lacónica.

― Digamos que todos tenemos un límite y nuestra madre sobrepaso el mío. ―

Fue el turno de Sirius para reír pero sin gracia.

― Seguro. Bueno Regulus, no creo que sea necesario decir que no fue un placer verte y...― la expresión de su hermano menor se endureció gravemente.

― No es un juego, Sirius. ― llegó a la altura de él y no hubo diferencia. Ambos entallaban la misma altura, el mismo porte. Ya no eran jóvenes sino hombres. ― En la fiesta nos sobrepasamos.

― No me digas...me extraña que madre no haya vuelto a hacer de las suyas, aunque contigo aquí. ―

― De eso quiero hablar. ― reclamó seguro. ― Es sobre tu esposa y nuestra madre.

Sirius percibió presión en su pecho. Si Walburga intentaba algo contra Elis definitivamente no sabía de lo que era capaz.

― ¿Me concederás algo de tu tiempo, hermano? ―

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

― Estamos llegando. ― fue cariñoso, acarició la cabeza de su hijo mientras esta se apoyaba en su hombro. Le escuchó bostezar pesadamente.

Lily se adelantó unos pasos para abrir la puerta y despejar el camino.

Había sido una reunión extenuante, tan larga y en la última parte, tan tediosa. Y ni siquiera que James los invitase a cenar afuera había conseguido apaciguarla.

James dejó el bolsito de Harry sobre el sillón y se perdió por el pasillo hacía la habitación del niño. El pobrecito se encontraba tan exhausto que no se despertaría hasta la mañana siguiente. La excitación de ver a sus padres en uno de sus lugares favoritos, más la de juegos que compartió con ambos en medio de toda la jornada le había quitado toda la energía y sobra de la misma que pudiese tener.

El hombre cambió a su hijo rápidamente y en menos de cinco minutos el niño estaba durmiendo profundamente.

Al salir de la habitación y vislumbrar el living, la observó quitarse los zapatos.

― Si quieres puedo hacerte masajes, soy experto. ― comentó al verla con una mueca de dolor.

Ella sonrió.

― No te preocupes, ya con habérmelos podido sacar es suficiente. ― se enderezó. James percibió que por todo el ajetreo le había dado calor y los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca estaban desabrochados. La cadena de oro, simple y de eslabones muy finos brilló.

Había sido un regalo de él y de su hijo, por supuesto.

― ¿Quieres que prepare algo de café? ―iba a decir que no, pero ella se dirigió a la cocina como si la pregunta hubiese de pura cortesía. La siguió.

Meticulosa, aun estando cansada era meticulosa. Sonrió.

Un recuerdo de esa misma tarde le hizo sonreírse aun más.

― Así que... ¿qué te dijo la profesora? ― la taza que tenía Lily en las manos resbaló golpeando el mármol de la mesada. Por suerte no se rompió.

― No me lo recuerdes. ― masculló molesta.

― Oh, vamos. Sé que nunca la pasaste pero hoy estabas especialmente a favor de arrancarle la cabeza con los ojos. ― bromeó él.

Era cierto. La pelirroja pocas veces podía ocultar su descontento con aquella profesora. James no estaba seguro, pero podía arriesgar a que era una cuestión de piel.

― No es tan grave, vamos. ―

― ¿Entonces si no lo es, por que mejor no te guardas tus preguntas? ― inquirió ella fastidiada. Apretó el botón de la cafetera bruscamente y se giró, mirándole.

― Soy curioso. ―

― _La curiosidad mató al gato_. ― recitó.

James le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y cargada de altanería.

― No sé si lo abras notado, pero... ― afiló los ojos, optando por una actitud cuidadosa. ― no soy un gato.

La pelirroja resopló. En cualquier otra situación tal vez le hubiese parecido gracioso y hasta pasable el comentario, pero en ese instante, era áspero y jodido.

Intentó mantenerse ocupada, lavó los platos que habían quedado del desayuno, tiró algo de comida que ya creía pasada (aunque no tuviese más de dos días) y maldijo durante cuarenta y cinco segundos mientras veía la cafetera tardarse horrores.

Todo en completo silencio.

― Te faltó la mesa. ― dijo James que había respetado el mismo por bastante. ― Y decirme que fue lo que ocurrió.

Ella se tensó aún más.

― No. ― contestó. Escuchó el repiqueteo de las uñas de él sobre la superficie blanca de la mesa de la cocina. Luego, más silencio. Eso era malo, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza en un instante. Su cuerpo reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no fue suficiente. James que antes estaba sentado a una prudente distancia, ahora parecía interesado en fusionarse con la mesada con ella como relleno. ― ¡Dios! ¿Es necesario?

Con sus brazos colocados a cada lado para evitar la huida de la pelirroja, sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de ella.

― Me estas obligando. ―

― Nadie hace... ¡James! ― era una queja, se juró a sí misma, pero había salido como un gemido. ― ¿Qué haces? ― replicó casi sin aire.

― Te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, y antes de que vuelvas con lo mismo, tu argumento carece de bases, TODO lo que te ocurra me importa y te imaginaras que no me es agradable verte molesta sobre todo si la causa de ese sentimiento no soy yo. ― A pesar de presentarse con un estilo fluido de verborragia, la cosa se plateaba difícil, más que complicada, sobre todo después de oírla gemir de esa forma sin obviar el hecho de por que prácticamente la estaba aplastando contra la mesada, y si bien sus torsos podían distanciarse un poco, sus partes bajas estaban más que pegadas que Harry a las sabanas.

La cocina estaba pareciéndose a un horno.

Ella por su parte apartó la mirada. No tenía ganas de tartamudear más de lo debido.

― Me preguntó si continuabas soltero. ―

Silencio.

Lily se mordió ambos labios al mismo tiempo.

Más silencio.

James se apartó, con un taque de risa que hasta había comenzado a llorar.

Lily aprovechó, alejándose rápidamente hacía donde estaba la cafetera. De paso, recuperaba el aire. El corazón le latía a mil y parecía con ganas de continuar con ese ejercicio.

Él por su parte se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo, limpiándose las lágrimas. El frío que sentía cuando ella no se encontraba cerca le ponía los pelos de punta.

― Muy gracioso. Me fascina pensar que mi malestar te puede poner tan feliz. ― reclamó sirviéndose café.

― Disculpa, es que me esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso. ―

― Me imagino. ― ironizó sorbiendo el liquido sin siquiera ponerle azúcar. Por poco y se atraganta. No por la brusca ingesta o por la cantidad sino porque nuevamente James se había acercado por atrás, teniéndola ahora sujeta por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. ― ¿Se puede saber qué...?

― Estás celosa. ― odiaba no escuchar el tono de interrogación. Lily sabía que era una afirmación con todas las letras.

― No. ― obviamente iba a negarlo, lo que menos necesitaba era subirle el ego al padre de su hijo que en ese instante de seguro percibía como le temblaban las piernas de los nervios.

Él olisqueó su cuello. Tuvo que dejar la tasa sobre la mesada por miedo a no poder sostenerla.

― No te creo. ― le susurró al oído.

El _haberle dejado entrar _también incluía ese tipo de situaciones.

― No me im...por...ta. ― complicado era hablar si él acaba de morderla levemente en el cuello. ― Y no creo que sea el momento para andar poniéndose...ca...ri...ño... ¡James! ― objetó justo en el instante que sus piernas flaquearon. En una combinación altamente sedante con grande dejes estimulantes - contradictoriamente- la presión de los labios de James sobre su cuello le hizo perder contacto directo con su parte inferior y de paso aceleró toda su parte superior.

― La verdad es...― masculló él con voz muy ronca, casi sin despegarse de la piel de ella. ― Que no me gusta que me celen. ― esto hizo que Lily recupera la cordura de forma inmediata, era como si le dijera: oye, no me gustan las escenitas, así que ahórratelas y guárdatelas en donde te quepan.

Quiso soltarse bruscamente, pero al parecer él ya estaba enterado de antemano de aquella acción, por lo cual la agarró aun más firme.

― Estaba diciendo que…―

― No te estaba celando. ― se defendió pobremente. Le sintió sonreír. Sus facciones se movieron mientras se enterraba alternativamente en su cuello y cabello.

― ¿Me vas a dejar terminar? ― no era una pregunta, por más que sonara igual. Una de las manos de él recorrió su cintura cuidadosamente hasta encontrar la unión de la parte delantera de su blusa. Metió la mano indiscreta y acarició su estomago. La sintió contorsionarse al tiempo que le erizaba la piel. ― Si bien es cierto que no me gusta que me anden detrás con reclamos... ― Lily nuevamente intentó escapar, con nulos resultados. ― no tengo ningún problema en que tú lo hagas.

― ¿Y quien dijo que lo haría? ― contestó lo más firme que pudo, aun sabiendo que era inútil, sonó como un suspiro. James estaba jugando nuevamente al vampiro con su cuello y apenas si le estaba quedando aire para respirar.

― Entonces vamos a estar muy disparejos. ― anunció entrecortado. El agarre menguó lo suficiente como para permitir que ella se pudiese girar. Ahora enfrentados, Lily pudo vislumbrar que no era la única afectada con todo ese juego. James tenía los anteojos torcidos, rozando sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y los labios aun húmedos por su juego.

Conocía esa mirada, era la misma que ella ponía al pasar por aquella pastelería de data antigua. La cara de hambre era más que notoria.

― ¿Disparejos? ― inquirió levantando una ceja y respirando con dificultad.

― Yo no pienso tener control, si veo que algún imbécil se te acerca con claras intenciones... ― no lo dejo terminar. Se largó a reír con fuerzas. Es que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era completamente ilógico. ¿Ella siendo celada por James?

No le duró mucho el estado, él en un rápido movimiento, la levantó a tal punto de hacerla sentar en la mesada; de alguna forma logró posicionarse entre sus piernas que sentían el tirón de la tela de la falda mal subida. Por suerte aun la tapaban lo suficiente, pero no estaba segura de cuánto duraría.

Ahora se encontraban a la misma altura. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

― No estoy bromeando. No pienso permitir ningún tipo de desliz de parte de ningún hombre. ― acarició el delicado rostro con su mano.

― Una actitud bastante posesiva. ― desafió ella sin querer quedarse atrás en ese juego de poder.

― No tienes ni idea. ― retó en una doble acción, mientras sus manos la acercaron bruscamente. Su derecha capturó la parte de atrás de su cuello atrayéndola y capturándola en un fogoso beso, mientras que la izquierda aferró su cintura.

La noche sería larga, muy larga y sorprendente. Como su vida con Lily.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El pitido del elevador lo sacó de sus pensamientos, únicamente para meterlo en un dilema existencial de los gordos.

Eran las tres de la mañana, un horario más que desubicado para llegar si se tenía trabajo ese mismo día. La cabeza le palpitaba solo un poco, por lo cual, la causa única de su mal estar más importante no era culpa del alcohol, por que cuando era por ese _vil brebaje_ la cabeza le daba vueltas por horas.

Se vio a sí mismo en el espejo del pasillo. Su corbata pasó a mejor vida y seguramente continuaba tirada sobre el asiento trasero de su automóvil.

Suspiró.

Era un verdadero imbécil.

Lo predicaba desde que había escuchado lo que su hermano le dijo lo que tenía que decirle.

Regulus, a pesar de haber estado hablando hasta por los codos - eso sí, sin perder la seriedad y ese acento tan endemoniadamente inglés- no le contestó cuando procuró decir su cuarto: soy un imbécil.

Con eso le daba a entender que él también lo creía.

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de algo tan obvio? Sorprendente, sí, pero obvio al fin y al cabo.

¿Elis enfrentándose a Walburga Black? ¿Tirándole por la cabeza los resultados de unos exámenes que ni él estaba enterado que existiesen?

Debía sentirse culpable. Una basura por haber arrastrado a la madrina de su ahijado a semejante comedia dramática. Eso era su vida, una verdadera puesta en escena. Él queriéndolo todo. Su herencia, su dinero, tal vez el reconocimiento que sabía que merecía pero que nunca obtuvo por parte de sus padres.

Y ahí estaba ella, con su metro sesenta, con su sencillez apabullante y esa voz suave pero determinante. La misma que a la primera de cambio tomó cartas en el asunto y enfrentó a la cabeza de la familia en el plano social y le había dejado los puntos tan claros, que Walburga estuvo con pastillas para dormir durante dos a tres semanas.

Regulus había sido claro, rápido. Aunque notó ciertas cavilaciones dentro del discurso. Como si se lo hubiese acordado de memoria, porque seguro, ni aun él se lo creía. ¿Alguien enfrentándose a su madre?

JA

Sirius se dio cuenta de muchas cosas: De sus propios temores.

No era el dinero lo que deseaba. Sin recibir herencia aun estaría más que a salvo en ese aspecto. Tampoco el querer que se le reconociera su parte, la cual había trabajado arduamente desde que había tomado el control de parte de la compañía.

No.

Reconocimiento.

De sus padres.

De esa pareja que demostraba menos cariño paternal que una almendra.

Sí, eso debía ser. Sino como ¿se explicaba que aun teniendo los millones en su cuenta no se sentía satisfecho? Esa semana su abogado le había dado las "buenas nuevas", y después de toda la verborragia de todos los contactos que se tuvieron que mover para que el papeleo se agilizara, le felicitó y colgó.

No se sentía ni de cerca como se hubiese imaginado.

Vacío.

El hombre que aún no era sonrió en la oscuridad dentro de sí. Burlándose.

Si, un verdadero idiota.

Abrió la puerta. El departamento se encontraba en completo silencio y no le extrañó. Su esposa seguramente tendría clases temprano por la mañana y debía estar durmiendo, como tendría que estar haciendo él.

Dejó el juego sobre la mesa fina de la entrada y caminó lentamente, prendiendo las luces a su paso y agradeciendo que las habitaciones estuviesen lo suficientemente alejadas como para no molestar con la luz.

Caminó directo hacía el bar y se sirvió lo primero que encontró.

¿Para qué?

Observó el vaso, con los hielos torpemente separados.

Bufó.

Dejó la bebida sobre la pulida superficie del bar y se dirigió a la cocina. Una buena porción de la comida de la cena le podría calmar. El estomago rugía con fuerza.

Nada en su vida resultó como lo esperó. Y de lo que nada hubiese esperado, mas recibió.

Bufó de nuevo.

Vaya mierda en la que estaba metido. Siempre se había tenido en gran consideración, como si todo lo que ejercía y creaba fuese naturalmente digno de ser admirado. ¿Y Ahora?

Era un verdadero pendejo.

Por más independencia que gritase, que se proclamase fuera del alcance de su familia, realmente no era más que un pobre mentiroso.

Si ese no fuese el caso, no habría hecho tanta pataleta con la herencia, ni hubiese creado toda esa mentira.

Y el problema radicaba en que todo lo que hacía, por más que aparentaba ser para él, no lo era en absoluto. Quería ser aceptado en cierto punto. Entrar en el juego que siempre le había resultado repulsivo.

Gruñó. Instintivamente, gruñó.

Pensó en su hermano, siempre tan doblegado, tan sumiso, y sin embargo, la realidad que se reflejaba en sus ojos era otra. Realmente le había pedido disculpas por su comportamiento en la fiesta. A su manera, obviamente. Pero había tocado fondo con aquello. Se había dado cuenta de la manipulación sin límites de su madre. De su propia codicia. De la misma maldad que estaba creciendo en él. Su madre lo estaba convirtiendo en eso.

Si Sirius hubiese puesto un poco mas de empeño en su relación de hermanos, se hubiese dado cuenta que el proceso había sido tormentoso.

Regulus verdaderamente había sido el único en esos meses en soltarse de los hilos conductores de la familia.

Mordió una manzana.

Dentro de la heladera había encontrado fideos, pero en cuanto les vio sintió nauseas.

La fruta dejaba un paso fresco en su garganta.

Estaba desvelado, seguro que si se acostaba no dormiría nada.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su despacho. La puerta era a la última en el amplio pasillo y su dormitorio y el que Elis ocupaba estaban de camino.

No prendió ninguna luz sino hasta que toco el escritorio.

La suave lámpara de corto pie iluminó un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

Ya.

Se pondría a revisar un par de documentos y...

Vio un sobre que no recordaba haberlo dejado sobre el vidrio del escritorio. Lo reconocía.

Claro que sí.

Era los papeles que le habían entregado no hacía mucho. ¿Cuando los había sacado? No era tan descuidado con ellos; no podía dejarlos al alcance de cualquiera. Lo peor sería si Elis los...

Su mano repasó en dorso del sobre, se encontraba abierto.

Frunció el ceño.

Sus manos agarraron el mismo y sacaron los documentos.

Respiró profundamente, sus pulmones colapsaron de cierta forma, aun sin haber recibido mucho aire.

Se recostó en la silla antes de enfocar mejor.

Su firma clara y profunda estaba plasmada a la izquierda. El documento lo había firmado en cuanto habían llegado. Esa noche, lluviosa, se encontraba más que enojado. No recordaba porque, pero lo estaba.

Una más de sus pendejadas complejas. De sus acciones sin pensar a futuro.

Sus grises orbes recorrieron la blanca superficie.

Sin soltarlo, se levantó un tanto brusco. Salió del despacho y se detuvo solo al llegar a la puerta en donde Elis debía estar durmiendo.

Con decisión tomó la perilla y la giró.

La habitación en completa penumbra le dio la pauta de que aquello era real.

Levantó su mano en donde sostenía los documentos y el click que le siguió fue determinante. La cama pulcramente armada, el escritorio sin ningún desorden y mostrando su elaborado proceso.

El lugar olía a vacío.

Los documentos apestaban a lo mismo.

Quiso gruñir, bufar. No pudo siquiera suspirar.

Se rascó la cabeza con su mano libre y se apoyó en el marco.

Junto a su firma y aclaración, la de Elis Brox se plasmaba con la misma timidez y coraje, combinados ávidamente.

Su vida con ella no podía compararse más que con una tormenta, que empezaba con grandes destrozos, movimientos, miedo, decisión, fuerza. Y como una tormenta encontraba su fin de forma brusca y sin aviso. Sin pedir permiso ni nada.

Solo dejando silencio... y escombros.

Continuará.

* * *

¡¡Hola hola!! Como prometí en el blog estoy actualizando antes de fin de año n_n jajajajaja. Algunos deben querer asesinarme y no los culpo XD.

Año difícil, largo, pero con sus pequeñas recompensas y momentos inolvidables.

Les deseo a todos un muy FELIZ COMIENZO DE AÑO!!!!

En mi Blog hay un pequeño shot de Sirius/Elis. Por si tienen ganas de pasarse. La direc (como me anduvieron preguntando) es: http : / / detrasdelfanfiction . blogspot . com /

(Quiten los espacios)

Agradezco a cada uno por el apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo. Estamos en la recta final, así que espero que continúen disfrutando de la historia aun después de tanto tiempo de seguirla.

Para los que piden lemmon... estoy experimentando XD tenganme paciencia.

A los nuevos BIENVENIDOS a los viejos QUE AGUANTE!!! XD

YA

;) ¡¡¡Nos leemos el año que viene!!!

¡PÁSENLA GENIAL!

Invitación ( hecha personalmente por Harry en clase de plástica) a la fiesta de fin de año en la casita de James para: katherinblak , macaen , Miss Cinnamon. , luigy, Fran Ktrin Black , Jos WeasleyC , Lucía, Roxcio, kittymariposa , Evasis , RociRadcliffe , .isa , Ceciss , ClausXD , Llams , bele, amy_malfoy, , mariel85 , lira21 , Skuld Dark , Ale, *Francis, Luciana, meldark , kmilitha, XiMeNiTa :9, Theo Goldsmith , MSHelena .


	33. Capitulo XXXII

Capitulo dedicado a los hermanos Chilenos. Del otro lado de la cordillera estamos con ustedes ;)

* * *

**Capitulo XXXII**

Ambos salieron del ascensor con paso algo apresurado. No es que tuviesen miedo de algo, sin embargo, la cosa no era tan simple ni podía tomarse a la ligera. De lleno doblaron a la izquierda.

Ya para esa hora, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, y si no fuese por algunas luces que aun permanecían prendidas, hubiesen chocado de lleno con unos cuantos escritorios.

Llegaron a destino, Remus, con firmeza, fue el que abrió la puerta. James lo secundó.

En su fuero interno suspiraron aliviados.

Su amigo siquiera se giró.

― Ehm...Sir...―

― Las noticias corren rápido. ― masculló el moreno aún de espaldas. Fuera, la ciudad iluminaba la noche. Sonrió con burla cargada de melancolía.

― Sea lo que sea aun no estamos enterados. Lo único que sabemos es que hace más de medio día que no respondes el móvil. ― respondió James adentrándose. Remus cerró la puerta.

James podía vivir en una burbuja, sobre todo en ese momento en el cual su relación con la pelirroja iba viento en popa, pero la realidad era, que no podía pasar por alto el estado de ánimo de Sirius. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

― No te presentaste a la junta de las tres ni a la de las seis. Nos preocupamos. ― intervino el castaño. ― ¿Que es lo que ocurre, Sirius? Llegas tarde a las reuniones, te olvidas de algunas cosas. No lees los infor...―

― Renuncie. ― interrumpió el moreno de ojos grises. Cuando se dio vuelta observaron como en su rostro, se confirmaba su estado anímico: agotado.

― ¿A qué? ― se apresuró a preguntar el de anteojos.

Sirius se pasó una mano por el ya desprolijo cabello y cerró los ojos con pesadumbre. En su mano derecha tenía una carpeta color negra. Se adelantó unos pasos y se dejó caer en su silla. Sus amigos tomaron asiento, expectantes.

― Estuve pensando... ― hizo una pausa. ― ¿Qué es lo que realmente odio de mi familia? ¿Qué se crean mejores? ¿Qué no les interese llegar lejos con tal de conseguir lo que desean? o ¿Qué indiscutidamente me parezca a ellos?

― Sabes que eso no es cierto. No eres como tus padres ni nunca te has sentido superior a nadie. ― Sirius sonrió ante el intento amable de Remus de salvarle de sí mismo. Pero ya era tarde para eso.

― No me refiero a algo superficial, Remus. ― contestó él. ― He vivido toda mi vida yendo en contra de sus tradiciones, sus costumbres, su estirpe y sus imposiciones. Y como si nada, de un momento para otro, caigo en su juego como pieza principal y no soy capaz de darme cuenta a tiempo. ― dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio desordenado. ― Hasta el último instante, me comporte como un egoísta, orgulloso de creer que...― bufó, frustrado. ― Y antes de que lo digan, si, me ha afectado. Pero no de la manera pensada. El divorcio fue, de alguna forma, esclarecedor.

Sus amigos le miraron serios, con ese aire deseoso de que continuara.

― No era más que una pieza, una simple pieza. Y aunque mi madre hubiese perdido esta partida, la guerra aun estaba en juego, siempre sería así.

― ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ― inquirió James acomodándose en su asiento.

Sirius sonrió lascivo, sin sorprenderse que su amigo fuese tan ágil.

― Renuncie a mi parte. Ante la ley, y ante el mundo, ya no soy más un heredero Black. ― querían sorprenderse, ambos se miraron por unos segundos como confirmando que habían escuchando lo mismo. ― Hable con mis padres...― puso los ojos en blanco en un acto de desdén ― hablar, discutir, mandarlos al diablo. Creo que son sinónimos.

― Pero...―

― ¿Cómo?―

― Por mi abogado. Esos días que me tome luego de la separación no fueron para hacer un duelo por la relación inexistente, sino por el hecho de haberme descubierto como solo un objeto bajo el mando de mis padres, con mi propio consentimiento de por medio. ― Se tiró hacía atrás, reposando en el respaldo. ― Elis fue el factor determinante, el catalizador.

― ¿Y cómo lo tomaron? ―

― Mi madre es obvio, me insultó, dijo que había deshonrado a la familia, que no tenía perdón. Creyó que lo hacía por Elis. La insultó también. No sé, llego a punto en que deje de escucharla. ― Suspiró cansado. ― Mi padre apenas si me miró. Fue algo como diciendo: ya estaba visto, me lo esperaba. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que...no me siento mal.

― Pero la fortuna era lo que más querías. ―

― Mi libertad era lo que más anhelaba, y en ese entonces parecía ser sinónimo de la fortuna que heredaría. ― contestó rápidamente. ― Soy libre, de la sociópata de mi madre, de la frialdad y ausencia de mi padre. De ese en el que me había convertido.

― Entonces...―

― Si necesitas ayuda monetaria, no dudes en...― Sirius negó, lentamente.

― Agradezco la oferta, James, pero no he quedado desvalido. Soy un hombre de negocios después de todo. Muchas de las propiedades que he comprado y los negocios que he cerrado en estos últimos ocho años han sido con dinero propio. ― dijo con un deje orgulloso.

― Entonces...― Remus se levantó decidido. ― Creo que tendríamos que salir a festejar.

Los morenos le miraron curiosos.

― Lo pasamos al lado oscuro. ― masculló James.

Sirius sonrió pícaro.

― Madera tiene para estar en ese lado. ―

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

― Ahórrate comentarios. Cuando estés ebrio hablaras hasta los codos. Danos un respiro. ― bromeó James levantándose. El de ojos grises tomó su abrigo.

Aquella nueva (y verdadera) libertad sabía exactamente como creyó que sería: perfecta.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Era medianamente tarde, bah, en realidad no tanto. Pero quería mentirse un poco solo para no sentirse tan vieja o tan cansada.

Esos días habían sido extenuantes. En muchos sentidos. La vuelta a la Universidad no había sido nada fácil, por más que los profesores y sus compañeros fueron de gran ayuda.

Agregado a la mudanza y a su…divorcio.

Miró su mano izquierda, la sombra de los anillos era tétricamente notable. Pensaba cuando joven, que aquella marca blanquecina con la piel no tan gastaba bajo el metal, era de alguna forma, el color inspirado en el tiempo y en las experiencias pasadas, buenas o malas dentro del matrimonio. Ahora, ya con sus veintitantos encima, estaba convencida de que mas errada no podría haber sido su lógica.

No es que lo extrañase, ni que se arrepintiese de lo que sucedió ni de cómo se hizo.

Aunque debía admitir que la cólera había firmado por ella, su orgullo dolido fue el que empacó y su razón (vuelta de unas largas vacaciones) fue la que dio el portazo al salir del apartamento dos semanas atrás.

Obsoleto era pensar, que tal vez aquello podría haber tenido otro final. No se permitía pensarlo siquiera. ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Torturarse más de la cuenta y una larga sesión de comilona frente a la televisión en vez de adelantar tarea atrasada.

Ni hablar de su constante (obsesiva) búsqueda de trabajo.

El salir del circuito laboral había sido mala idea, y el querer meterse a los empujones, peor.

Debía pensar y reorganizar tantas cosas bruscamente, que a menos que Thomas se lo dijese, o recordase -mejor dicho- apenas si descansaba.

― Si sigues así de callada, pensare que me has bloqueado sentimentalmente. ― Sus ojos se plantaron en su pelirrojo acompañante. El hombre sonrió al verse por fin atendido. ― Vamos, quita esa cara. Hace mucho que no salimos y la noche es estupenda.

No le discutió lo último, el tiempo estaba más que agradable.

― Además, te estoy invitando, ergo: te saldrá gratis todo. ―

― Deja de presumir tu ascenso. ― masculló Elis medio en broma. El joven se irguió por completo, dándose ese aire importante que ya de por si tenía. ― En todo caso ¿no hubiese sido mejor que salieses con alguna amiga?

― ¿Y tú que eres? ―

― Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ― contrarrestó lánguidamente. Se sintió más cansada, pesada. Era típico en su estado. Maldijo para sus adentros mientras notaba como Thomas la agarraba de la cintura al verla más pálida de lo normal. ― No voy a caerme.

― Las ojeras que traes dicen todo lo contrario. ― el aire a "moderno" golpeo sus sentidos. El bar (visiblemente caro y lujoso) de dos pisos, dejó ver su interior una vez que el encargado abrió la puerta con ese acostumbrado decoro.

Pasaron y dieron el nombre, ese lugar era típico de reserva.

Una mujer de increíble carisma les guió hasta la mesa, y luego de dejarles los menús se retiró.

― Es precioso. ― Thomas sonrió.

― Sabía que te gustaría. Ahora ordenemos algo rápido como entrada. No quiero que te me desmayes. ― Elis puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad que estaba exagerando. ― Y deja de hacerte la fuerte. Quiero consentirte un rato. Hace días que no salías, ahora que te encuentras en medio de exámenes sin la necesidad de presentarte a clases a menos que lo necesites, te encerraste en el departamento.

― Estaba estudiando. ― Se excusó la joven mirando por la ventana. ― Eso se hace en época de prueba.

Thomas torció la cara, lascivo.

― Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes por qué actuar. ― Elis dejó de perderse en el horizonte para prestarle atención a él. ― No, no sé lo que estas pasando. Extrañas a tu padre, te acabas de divorciar y…

― Era falso y lo sabes. ― decirlo en voz alta y para su adentros tenía el mismo gusto a mentira. ― Me preocupa saber cómo regresaré el dinero invertido. Y antes de que saques el tema, sabes de ante mano que no aceptaré un préstamo. Bastante haces con dejarme vivir contigo.

― ¡Por el amor de dios, Elis! Eres mi amiga, no una desconocida, así que deja de recordarlo. ―

No había manera de hacerle entender que no debía agradecerle aquello. Su amiga era, entre muchas cosas, una cabezotas. Y aun así la quería. Aunque poco veía en esa mujer desmejorada, flaca y pálida a la joven llena de vida de cabello castaño.

Quería comprenderla. Lo intentaba. Difícil era.

Cuando la vio aparecer en su puerta aquella noche fue extraño. Un sentimiento encontrado de querer consolarla y al mismo tiempo, ir a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado de Black, se fundieron en su persona, confundiéndolo. Sabía cómo eran las cosas, Elis se lo repetía, él lo observaba, y si embargo, creía que tal vez aquel matrimonio daría un giro extraño en algún punto, pero que no terminaría de la manera razonable en que lo hizo.

Elis nunca lloró. No en frente de él.

Pero se perdía de a momentos. Buscando en la nada eso que le hacía falta y que no sabía exactamente que era.

― ¿Estas arrepentida? ― sabía a lo que se refería. La pregunta vivía en su cabeza y se repetía como una rocola con una sola canción.

― No. ― se obligó a decir. ― Sé que hice lo correcto al irme, al firmar ese papel. A renunciar a la farsa y a todo aquello. ― Bajo la mirada. ― Toque fondo, Thomas. En esa casa, con él, con todo el asunto de la mentira. Llegue hasta lo más bajo que pude caer como persona.

― Eso no es cier…―

― Si lo es. ― cortó. ― Sabes, me di cuenta de cuánto dolía y de cuan lastimada me sentía cuando papá falleció. ― Lo último lo dijo con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. ― Había actuado tan bien mi papel, que llegue a mentirles a mis padres. A mi familia. A las personas que amo. ― soltó un leve suspiro, cargado de melancolía mal contenida. ― Mi padre murió creyendo que por fin había encontrado al hombre que me protegería y que velaría por mí, como él hizo con mamá.

El rostro de ella era misma expresión de la tristeza.

― Mi padre murió creyendo una mentira. Una que construí para salirme con la mía. ― miró hacía la ventana. ― Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ponerle punto final.

― ¿Así de repente? ― Ella se encogió de hombros.

― Todo empezó así, era de esperarse que terminase de la misma forma. ― se rascó la mano en donde los añillos habían estado en algún momento en el pasado.― Y él pensaba igual. Los papeles estaba listos, Sirius le puso la firma...literalmente.

Thomas la observó vacilar, como queriendo decir algo, como si su inconsciente estuviese batallando para dejar salir una verdad que su consiente no creía conveniente. La vio morderse el labio y acomodar sus anteojos con menor graduación. Se los había cambiado aquella semana.

― Él ya obtuvo lo que deseaba, y yo quería salir. El perfecto conjunto. ―

― ¿Estás segura de que nada tiene que ver con...? ―

― ¿Cambio lo ocurrido entre ambos?- interrumpió ella, refiriéndose a ellos mismos.

― No. ―

― Fue solo eso. ― jugueteó con la servilleta aun armada delicadamente. ― Todo con él fue así. Lleno de una energía tormentosa y luego, solo quedaba en nada. Como un sabor amargo. Como si nada de lo que hiciésemos estuviese bien. Me divertí, si, en algunas ocasiones hasta llegó a simpatizarme pero...―suspiró. ― Me sentí juzgada todo el tiempo por mí misma. Con todo lo que eso conlleva.

La respiración se le dificultó.

― ¿Tomaste ...? ― ella negó.

― Iré al baño, las tomare ahí. ― se levantó lentamente. Thomas supo perfectamente que a Elis le daba vergüenza mostrar cualquier tipo de debilidad y el tomar una simples pastillas era para ella, un asunto más que a vergonzante.

La observó alejarse con suavidad y digna delicadeza.

Sonrió, después de todo aquellas clases de protocolo y postura habían hecho efecto en ella.

* * *

Suspiró hondamente al salir del cubículo. Las muchachas que estaban lavándose las manos en el momento que ella había entrado, ya se habían ido, dejando un fuerte toque floral en el ambiente. Elis arrugó la nariz.

Ella prefería los aromas cítricos, por lo menos en esa época del año.

Se encontraba sola, por lo cual se tomó su tiempo. Primero el jabón, abrió el agua y se miró en el espejo.

_¡Oh por dios!_

Parecía veinte años más grande y con unas ojeras pronunciadas. Su palidez acentuaba lo anterior mencionado.

Bufó, rezongando entre dientes.

Grandioso.

El agua se cortó. Ella sacudió sus manos y tomó uno de los papeles destinados para secar. Una vez que estaba segura de la falta de humedad en sus dedos, abrió el bolso encontrando rápidamente lo que estaba buscando.

Ese año era una porquería.

Había pasado una tras otra y aquello era lo que menos se esperaba.

Bufó de nuevo. Sacó una pastilla y la tragó de inmediato.

Sabían asqueroso.

Su rostro se deformó al sentir el gusto.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Se vio, pero no se encontró. No del todo.

En ese año había tenido que madurar tanto, tomar decisiones, discriminar caminos. Hacerse cargo de las consecuencias.

Agradecida estaba por sus amigos. Lily a pesar de siempre estar ocupada se hacía tiempo para escucharla, y al mismo tiempo, recibía sus consejos. Era incondicional a pesar de estar en otra etapa de la vida.

Thomas era ese hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Siempre salió en su defensa, procurando que cometiera sus propios errores pero evitando que el golpe tardase en cicatrizar. Estaba segura de que sin él, todas cosas que sucedieron en su vida hubiesen sido más dolorosas o menos divertidas. Esa era la ecuación. Y una vez más, en ese momento, él daba la cara. Permitiendo que invadiera su casa, en vez de disfrutar el momento con una "amiga" lo compartía con ella. Una sombra.

Porque eso era.

No iba a mentirse, no estaba pasando por un buen momento.

Nada desde hacía meses era un buen momento.

Le costaba salir de ese lugar lastimero, lo intentaba, todo los días.

Se sentía tan débil tanto mental como físicamente. Era pasajero, obviamente. Únicamente tenía que encontrar ese impulso de aire que le ayudase a remontar vuelo nuevamente.

Cerró su bolso y salió del baño.

Las pastillas parecían hacer efecto, por que poco a poco su cuerpo respondía.

Con el malestar alejándose, pudo apreciar mejor el lugar.

Aquel segundo piso adornado con detalles de madera y puro ventanal, era exquisito. El aroma a especias, a madera y a tranquilidad.

Sonrió levemente.

Debía salir una fortuna. Thomas se gastaría una buena...

Chocó con alguien.

― ¡Ah! Lo lamento, no estaba pres...―

O-o-o-o-oo-o-o-O

Era difícil no dejarse llevar por el ambiente. La concurrencia era de lo más selecta y se notaba en la cara de la mayoría, que algo del tema entendían. Entonces aún sabiendo eso ¿por qué entró?

No estaba en ella darse un paseo por lugares como esos. Que va. Su padre la había intentado culturizar en ese aspecto y había fallado grávidamente.

Se acomodó mejor su vestido negro formal y caminó entre los concurrentes.

Todo tan bien organizado, nada fuera de su lugar. Hasta podía decirse que se parecía a una de esas reuniones familiares en donde también hacia de representante de sus padres. Esos dos tenían muy buena maña para escaparse de esas salidas. Aunque no podría culparlos del todo en esta ocasión. Estaban de viaje en esa semana.

Un camarero pasó y ella aprovecho para tomar un poco de jugo.

E inconscientemente se encontró buscándolo.

Se dio una bofetada mental.

¿Acaso era estúpida?

Se mordió el labio inferior, intentó encontrar alguna cara conocida al menos, pero únicamente se plasmaban rostros con los cuales jamás se cruzó.

Grandioso. Sus suposiciones de que tal vez encontraría a Lily en ese lugar eran falsas.

Grandioso, grandioso, grandi...

― Supuse que vendrías. ― En forma de saludó, Remus Lupin le había sonreído acercándose con una copa casi vacía en su mano.

― ¿Si? ¿Tan descorteses son mis padres que se les nota en la cara cuando no irán a un evento? ― llegó a su lado en menos pasos de los que calculó. Era más alto de lo que recordaba.

El rió con ese tono tranquilo y tan amable.

― No. Hable con ellos en la semana y me comunicaron que no podrían venir, pero que seguro vendrías para representarlos. ― Tonks tuvo ganas de chistar, pero se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco por unos segundos.

― Papá me ha dicho que visitas mucho la tienda.

― ¿Que puedo decir...? Hola. ― saludó rápidamente a alguien que paso, y regreso a la conversación. ― la tienda de tus padres es increíble. Entrar allí es meterte en un libro de historia y recorrer los años pasados en vivo y en directo.

No podía discutirle eso. Ella se sentía de la misma manera, aunque en su caso la historia la enterraba muy seguido debido a su torpeza.

― Me comentaron que has ido varias veces esta última semana ¿La mesa francesa te llama tanto?

― Es que estoy dudando. Me mudare el mes entrante y las ganas me pueden. Esa mesa es una pieza de arte. ― terminó su bebida. Notó algo. ― ¿Y tu color natural?

Tonks sonrió.

― Lo deje en casa, no sé como tomaría esta concurrencia el violeta rosáceo. ― fue el turno de Remus para sonreír. Tonks sorbió su copa tan rápido de su copa, que se atraganto y al toser, parte del líquido fue a parar a su vestido. ― Diablos.

― ¿Estás bien?

― Eh...si. ― contestó medio ahogada. ― Pero mejor voy a baño para arreglarlo. ¿En donde están?

El castaño se dispuso a guiarla, pero a lo lejos, Tifany le llamó de forma disimulada pero imperante. Dudó.

― No te hagas drama. Puedo ir sola. ― Y para que no objetara nada en contra, Tonks sonrió levemente y se fue.

Se maldecía mental mente ¿por qué no hacerlo? ¿Acaso tenía que ser tan condenadamente torpe hasta bebiendo?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró justo antes de entrar a los baños.

Y como los mismos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la galería, no percibió la reciente entrada de dos conocidas.

Lily escaneó el lugar rápidamente.

― Repíteme porque estamos acá. ―

― Porque le prometí a Thomas que te sacaría a pasear aunque sea un rato y de paso me secundas en esto ¿Me quieres dejar sola con esa manada de...que son exactamente? ― Elis bufó, sin disimulo. El maquillaje esa noche había hecho milagros. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos habían desaparecido lo suficiente como para que no pareciese enferma y la piel se notaba con un tono mucho más saludable.

― Excéntricos con dinero. ― balbuceó con pocas ganas. ― Y Tifany. Ella no tiene denominación que pueda decirse sin parecer grosero neandertal.

La pelirroja miró a su amiga, al escuchar eso percibió un tono de voz un tanto más alegre.

― Vamos, después de acá iremos a cenar y presumirás tu nuevo aspecto. ―

― Wow, ¿desde cuándo soy tan superficial? ―

― Desde que andas con aire depresivo. Además, no es superficial querer mostrar tu corte de cabello. Hace años que no lo tocabas. ―

― Se, se. Y mira lo que pasó. Se les fue la mano con los tijeretazos. Idiota. No vuelvo a ir. ― Una camarera les ofreció bebida. Ambas aceptaron. ―

Tomaron al tiempo mientras observaban una pintura de lo más extraña.

― Llámame bruta, pero esto es un triangulo negro sobre un fondo rojo. ¿Qué tiene de especial? ― Elis se encogió de hombros.

No disfrutaba la idea de poder cruzarse con Tifany, pero el salir con Lily era un golpe de aire fresco, sobre todo porque la pelirroja se cargaba una energía diferente y muy feliz.

― Cuestión de concepto. Yo no lo entiendo, tú no lo entiendes ¿Que seguimos haciendo acá? ―

Ambas se movieron hacia casi la mitad de la galería, observando por encima los cuadros.

― Por esto odio arte. Jamás entiendo ni medio. ― A lo lejos creyó notar a alguien conocido. ― Oye, esa no es tu...―

La oración murió en donde empezó, literalmente. De la nada James abrazó a Lily por detrás, y esta por poco y tira su copa.

― Buenas noches. ― saludó Elis intentando encontrar la salida más rápida. James sonrió apoyado en el hombro de Lily y esta aun azorada intentaba librarse, menguando sus esfuerzos a medida que transcurrían los segundos. ― Creo que mejor iré a pedir algo de tomar. ― argumentó alejándose lentamente.

No es que le molestara la llegada de James o su actitud al monopolizar a Lily, pero interrumpir la escena le sonaba brusco, hasta descortés. Y aprovechando la situación, caminó hacia la parte trasera en donde las obras exhibidas se tornaban más surrealistas. Se detuvo ante una escultura con forma de...¿con forma?

No, definitivamente no servía para interpretar al arte, no en ese tipo de rama.

La camarera de cabello tirante que le había servido al comienzo de su estadía allí, volvió a pasar. Con una sonrisa acepto la copa vacía y le ofreció otra. Elis asintió y agradeció formal.

Bien, por lo menos conservaba los buenos modales protocolares.

Suspiró.

― Por la cara que tienes parece que no te diviertes mucho. ― Había luchado con todo su orgullo. Su consiente era testigo de ellos. Pero en cuanto la vio todo se fue al diablo. ¿Preocupado? ¿Él?

¡¿Cómo no estarlo?!

Ya.

Tal vez estaba exagerando. Esa noche Elis no tenía tan mal aspecto como hacía tres noches, incluso hasta presentaba una actitud más animada. Pero vamos: esas bolsas bajo los ojos casi imposibles de ocultar no eran de simple cansancio.

― Sí, bueno. ― hizo una pausa queda. ― Vine en contra de mi voluntad. No es que sea una inculta pero este tipo de eventos no es lo mío. ― Sirius la miró fijamente, queriendo encontrar más detrás de sus palabras.

_¡Odiaba que hiciese eso!_

― Lo siento. ― Y él lo sabía. Después de esa disculpa comió de lo que llevaba en la mano para no largar alguna idiotez.

La tensión estaba clara.

Difícil era no recordar que si ese evento se hubiese hecho meses antes, incluso semanas, ellos habrían asistido como marido y mujer. Y siendo sincera era la primera vez que hablaban sin intermediarios o terceros. Se habían encontrado por casualidad la noche que ella y Thomas fueron a cenar. Pero no intercambiaron más que un saludo formal.

El drama se basaba en que había demasiado de lo cual hablar y poca valentía de la cual valerse.

― ¿Crees que ya la habrá raptado? ― Elis fue directa en cambiar de tema. Sirius no estaba muy seguro si agradecerle o no.

Por alguna razón, sentía a necesidad de contarle el cambio en su vida: la nueva independencia, los logros personales.

Por cortesía, sonrió.

― Supongo. Se ha vuelto adicto. ― ella notó la tonada de desinterés. En su fuero interno se entristeció.

Qué estúpida que era.

― Creo que iré a buscarla. De todas maneras debo saber si está o no, de eso depende mi permanencia en este lugar. ― Se formó un largo silencio.― Que estés bien. ― saludó finalmente.

Él asintió por inercia. No porque quisiese por dar terminada la conversación.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se había dado vuelta y caminaba segura entre la gente.

Elis tardó veinte pasos antes de volverse arrepentida. Con la fuerza de la decisión en sus poros recorriendo su piel. Estuvo a punto de decirle de ir a conversar. Proponer una tregua para cerrar el capítulo de su vida con él. Pero su intentó murió al verlo muy bien acompañado.

Tifany con su actitud arrogante, disfrutaba con ese brillo especial en los ojos, la presentación terminada. La pelirroja a su lado, claramente su amiga (o al menos conocida) y con más clase que altura, conversaba desenvuelta mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

"Tal vez no era el momento" se dijo Elis para sí, dándose media vuelta para perderse entre la multitud.

Se sentía pésimo. Lo supo en el momento (o fue consciente de ello) cuando el frío de la noche chocó contra su cara. Sin darse cuenta había escapado por una de las puertas laterales que daban a un callejón iluminado.

Qué manera de terminar la noche.

Sonrió con un deje de melancolía. Debía dejar todo eso atrás. La culpa, la tristeza, la vergüenza.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo interno del abrigo encontrando un paquete.

Thomas no lo sabía, pero lo intuía. Seguramente no le había dicho nada para no abrumarla. Pero estaba más que segura que él detestaba su hábito de fumadora. Aunque esta condición se presentase cuando sus nervios se encontraban destrozados.

Suspiró nuevamente antes de dar la primera calada de la noche.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salió. El discurso recién comenzado le empezaba a dar nauseas.

Era una calle trasera, pero por estar en una zona concurrida, hasta iluminado estaba.

Una silueta al costado de la puerta logró asustarla lo suficiente como para dar un pequeño salto. Pero al reconocerla se tranquilizó.

― ¿Muy pesado ahí adentro? ―

― Demasiado. No deja de hablar. ― Elis sonrió al tiempo que soltaba una bocanada de humo. ― No sabía que fumaras.

― No lo hago. ― contestó la castaña. ― Pero los nervios me pueden. ― le tendió el paquete que recientemente había adquirido. Tonks hizo lo propio y aceptó. ― Misma acotación...

La joven asintió y apoyó la cabeza en la pared después de prender el cigarrillo.

― Se hace difícil. Ni siquiera sé que hago acá. ― Elis la comprendía, desde su punto de vista, ella tampoco encajaba mucho en ese lugar, sobre todo con lo que había visto. Bah, lo que vio no le molesto, sino que le hecho de que le fastidiase le comía los nervios impunemente. ¿Complicado? Mucho.

Ya.

¿Que esperaba?

Suspiró.

― La conoces ¿verdad? ― habló Tonks, finalmente. Elis asintió. ― ¿Siempre fue así de engreída?

― Su ego era del tamaño del Times Square aun antes de cumplir los dieciséis. ― Tonks rió fuerte. Sintiéndose de golpe (y agradablemente) comprendida. ― Me da nauseas, pensé que no me la iba a cruzar; no tanto. Pero he tenido que mirarla mal o ignorarla.

― Es más que obvio. La presentación que se está exponiendo esta bajo su mando. ―

Elis chitó.

―Ingenua de mi ¿no? ―

― No eres la única. ― La más joven le dio una fuerte calada al mentolado producto. Miró hacía lo poco de cielo que se escurría entre los edificios. ― Creo que me voy.

― ¿Crees? ― Tonks se encogió de hombros.

― En realidad, irme o quedarme es irrelevante. He venido sola, así que no debo esperar a nadie.― su compañera tiró lo que quedaba del cigarrillo y lo apagó suavemente.

― Vine con Lily, pero hace cuarenta minutos que no logro dar con ella. Potter la raptó y parece no tener intenciones de regresarla rápido. ―

Ambas quedaron en silencio. Un largo silencio.

Sin poder contenerlo, Tonks rió sonoramente y Elis le siguió.

― No creo que...le disguste. ― dijo la más joven entre la risa y un tono un tanto normal. ― Pero cierto es que la pobre pone una cara cada vez que él se acerca.

― Es que no está acostumbrada a tanta "pasión". Todas sus parejas eran del estilo más bien normal. Nada que se incendiara...apenas si se tostaba. ― rieron con ganas de esto último, acordándose del susto se que pego la pobre pelirroja esa misma noche al sentirse abrazada por detrás. James, que no dejaba escapar oportunidad, se había puesto en plan de meloso, aun cuando la madre de su hijo por poco y le tira la bebida por la cabeza.

― Eso explica muchas cosas. ― informó Nymphadora. ― Demasiadas diría yo. ― Se movió incomoda por sus propios pensamientos. ― ¿Crees que sus amigos sean iguales?

― ¿En qué sentido? ―

Elis no podía creer que tuviese esa conversación en un callejón junto a la compañera de trabajo de Lily. Pero nada esa noche tenía realmente sentido, así que lo dejó fluir. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que volver al salón para ver a su ex con una acompañante claramente impresionante. Y mucho menos con el aspecto desmejorado que presentaba.

― Bueno, me refiero a lo...apasionado. ―

En el fuero interno de la mayor, el inconsciente rompiendo todas las barreras, gritó: ¡SI! No hablaba por Lupin, que a él poco lo conocía, pero en cuanto Sirius, el hombre era apasionado al punto de ahogar. Y era de esas asfixias a la cual ninguna mujer se negaría.

Tonks se sintió algo estúpida. Ya debía haber sabido que aquello no traería más que una mala impresión.

― No sé de Lupin, pero en lo que respecta a su amigo, creo que la palabra le queda chica. ― objetó Elis tranquilamente y con voz sincera. Por alguna razón aquello no sonaba tan mal en voz alta como se había imaginado.

Algo le dijo que hiciese hincapié.

― ¿Te gusta alguno de los dos? ― Su acompañante le miró lentamente, con paciencia.

― Si.―

El corazón de Elis comenzó a latir, desordenado.

― Lupin. ― Dio su ultima calada y arrojo el resto. ― Pero no pasa de eso.

― ¿Él nunca...? ―

― No. Pero no importa. De todas maneras no podría ser. Esta de novio con ella. ―

― A esa perra no se la puede considerar novia de nadie. ― Tonks se sintió mejor ante el comentario tajante. ― Créeme, estoy más que segura que le es infiel. Lupin es demasiado para una poca cosa, mala persona, víbora...

― Creo que ya capte el punto. ― Elis se apoyó de costado, prestándole más atención. ― Pero no es nada del otro mundo.

No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber si mentía, pero si reconocía ese tono de voz que sembraba dudas.

― Entonces...―

― Me iré a casa. ― informó la más joven. Se abrigo mejor.

― Te invitó a tomar algo. ― se apresuró Elis. ― Digo, si tienes ganas. De todas maneras no pienso quedarme ni un momento más.

Tonks pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

Estaban en invierno, cerca de las fiestas, y lo que menos quería era ir a pensar de a ratos por lo que podría ser y no se cumpliría.

― Acepto. ― La mayor sonrió y se acomodo los anteojos antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos.

― Conozco un lugar que no queda muy lejos y sirven buena comida. ― argumentó caminando a la par de la otra. Ambas se alejaron por el callejón con dirección a la avenida.

O-o-o-o-o-o-O

¡Aquello era completamente ridículo!

― James...― él pareció no escucharla o tal vez se hizo el sordo. Lily apresuró el paso para llegar a su altura, pero se le complicaba. Maniobrar entre tanta gente e intentar estar a la par de un hombre que claramente medía unos treinta centímetros más, era jodido. Le agarró del codo. ― Espera, no camines tan rápido.

― ¿No estabas con urgencia de encontrarla? ― la pelirroja apretó levemente el agarre para llamar su atención. Cuando dijo lo anterior siquiera la miraba. ― ¿Qué?

― ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un chiquillo? ― captó toda su atención, aunque no de la manera esperada. Sus ojos avellanas resplandecieron en un duro tono negro. ― Podemos hablarlo, demonios...lo siento. ― se disculpó cuando piso a uno de los congregados.

James se acercó a ella rápidamente, pero no con el mismo aire cariñoso de veces anteriores. Realmente estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

― ¿Qué otro insulto tienes para mi esta noche? ―

Lily que también era de armas tomar, no se dejó amedrentar por el aura enfadada de su acompañante.

― Decirte que no puedes monopolizar mi tiempo a gusto no es insultarte, James. Es una realidad. ― era rápido, en un claro y veloz movimiento, fue él el que la tomo por la cintura y entre el gentío la arrastro hacía la calle.

Al salir, la baja temperatura y los primeros copos de nieve de la noche comenzaron a cubrirlo todo.

― ¡Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo!

― Es esa actitud que has tomado desde que...desde que...― Lily suspiró fuertemente. ― Desde que tenemos intimidad. Crees que puedes venir y tomar mi tiempo (entre otras cosas) solo porque te sientes cariñoso.

― ¡Discúlpame por demostrar mis sentimientos!

― El que los demuestres o no, no entra en discusión, no es que no me guste pero...― se mordió el labio inferior. ― ¡Por ejemplo hoy! ¡Elis no está bien! Se está recuperando de la muerte de su padre, del cambio de su vida. Ha salido muy mal anímicamente. ¡Y tu simplemente te presentas me abrazas y me haces perderla de vista! Es mi amiga, James.

No podía contestar aquello, en el fondo él sabía de la verdad en las palabras de Lily, pero definitivamente el pobre no podía con su ego. Muy difícil le era poder contenerse a raya desde que la pelirroja le había dado pase libre. Y que ahora de la nada ella le pusiese los puntos era algo chocante. No es que no se esperase una reacción directa. Si había una de las cosas que le gustase de ella era ese sentido de ir de frente y directo al punto. Pero vaya que jodía soberanamente cuando el problema era él.

― Imagina que es Sirius o Remus. Que yo venga de pegote y...―

― Ahora soy un pegote. Genial. ―

― ¡No estás escuchando! ― se quejó al verse burlada de esa forma. ― Elis no está bien, y aunque no fuese así. Vine con ella a esta exposición. No puedo ni quiero irme contigo.

Ya, esto último no era del todo cierto. La verdad es que esa parte femenina ya adicta a él quería irse, disfrutar de aquello de lo cual se habían abstenido tanto. Y no solo tocaba el sexo. Durante noche se la pasaban hablando de cosas que sabían pero que jamás habían profundizado. Era increíble saber que por más que llevaban años tratándose, aun había facetas sin descubrir en el otro. Y le encantaba.

Pero definitivamente James debía aprender que ella no permitiría semejante trato absorbente.

El móvil de ella sonó.

― ¿Hola?...― no estuvo seguro si duro un minuto o menos, pero al cortar Lily parecía un tanto más tranquila pero con mas aire de culpable.

― ¿Qué pasó? ― inquirió al ver que no iniciaba nuevamente la pelea.

― Ya se fue. Dice que está con Tonks, así que no debo preocuparme. ― suspiró.

La cara de James se transformó. Estaba entre la burla y un tono parecido al "te lo dije".

― Aun no entiendes el punto. ― masculló ella rápidamente antes de que pudiese hacer alguna acotación. Su cara se transformó rápidamente.

― ¿Tu amiga acaba de irse dejándote sola y ese no es el punto? ― Lily buscó algo dentro de su cartera y una vez que lo encontró, no lo sacó. Su vista se dirigió a James.

― No soy tuya, James, no en la forma absoluta de la palabra. Soy una persona con responsabilidades que no se limitan a nuestro hijo. Si quieres tener una relación seria conmigo, tendrás que aprender a respetar mis tiempos y mis necesidades. ― paró un taxi y al abrir la puerta del mismo, se giró hacía él. ― Piénsalo.

James Potter se quedó ahí. Parado en medio de la acera con cara de no saber exactamente lo que había pasado a pesar de haber sido protagonista importante de la escena.

Lily Evans seguía sorprendiéndolo, aunque esta vez, estaba más mas enojado que lo primero.

Bufó fuertemente y se dio la vuelta.

¡¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de esa mujer?!

* * *

¡Después de dos meses! Les traigo este ante ultimo capitulo. Así, la proxima es la ultima entrega de esta historia.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron apoyandome en esta historia, dejando o no mensajes. El alma de este fic, es debido a todos aquellos que con paciencia ( y algunos gritos) supieron darme animos para continuarlo hasta llegar al final.

A ustedes, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos ;)

Una cosa mas, estoy concursando para un viaje, es un corto, ni siquiera se le puede llamar drabble. Y lamentablemente el concurso no es por talento sino por cantidad de votos y mensajes. Por ahí esto les suene fuera de lugar, pero necesito su ayuda. Si desean saber mas sobre el asunto, pasen por mi profile o por mi blog( que va a estar mas detallado por donde viene la mano)

Desde ya muchas gracias a todos, y nos vemos la proxima!!

Un chibi Harry con carita de: no entiendo, Para: Jos WeasleyC, Rianne Black, lira21, macaen, RociRadcliffe, Fran Ktrin Black, daianapotter, Brisa, roxcio, Lapislazuli Stern, Skuld Dark, Llams, Evasis, Lucía, Ceciss, amy_malfoy, , angel de acuario, natydance19, Theo Goldsmith, Jane Black278, katherinblak, besdlyn.7, kmilitha, Helena summers, XiMeNiTa :9, Nathyta, kindofmiracle, mandrea, Tabata Weasley, .


	34. Capitulo XXXIII Final

Dedicado a todos los que llegaron al final junto conmigo.

¡Gracias por la experiencia chicos!

* * *

**Capitulo XXXIII**

**Final  
**

No era débil. No.

Ni callada.

Ni abnegada.

Y mucho menos sumisa y delicada.

Desde niña le habían dicho que no tenía oportunidad de pasar como una dama una vez que abría la boca. Y con el tiempo, ya de grande, esa regla fue apagándose hasta convertirse en solo un recuerdo.

Por que ya no maldecía, ni golpeaba a los chicos ¡oh no!

¿En que se había convertido, entonces? En una mujer. Si.

Aunque seguía sin ser sumisa, callada, abnegada, débil y delicada.

¿Cuánto puede una persona cambiar y al mismo tiempo no cambiar nada?

Quizá tenía que ver con la manera de ver el mundo. Acostumbrarse a cambiar de punto de vista, como de anteojos. Adaptarse a las situaciones y listo. ¡Que pase el siguiente!

Lily suspiró, y se tapó con las mantas más abrigadas de su casa, esas que llenas de plumas, hacían ver su cama como una montaña de nubes.

Miró el reloj.

Las cinco de la mañana.

Genial, en una hora debía levantarse y hacia tres que estaba despierta.

¡Para eso servían las matemáticas! Para calcular el tiempo en que se estaba despierto, para calcular cuanto faltaba para la tortura social y para llegar al resultado que habían pasado días desde su última conversación "personal" con James.

Se dio vuelva, haciéndose un bollo. Volvió a suspirar.

No había sido tan dura, de eso estaba segura. En cualquier pareja pasaba…

Pareja…

Nuevamente se movió quedando del lado opuesto de su cama y con cinco kilos de abrigo encima.

Era sorprendente la manera, o mejor dicho, la facilidad que tenia para arruinar las cosas. Y si bien no se sentía culpable por haberle dicho a James que no fuese tan pegote, cierta parte de su feminidad le gritaba: ¡IDIOTA!

Chitó al tiempo que se sentaba. La imagen reflejada en el espejo del tocador le devolvía una figura una tanto maltrecha y muy despeinada. Vamos, que no era fea, pero madre, que común era. De seguro para el orgullo de James debía ser un golpe duro que una mujer tan encantadoramente normal le dijese que era un pegote, pero con otras palabras.

Por eso la había ignorado toda la semana.

_Un hola, un adiós. ¡¿Harry hizo qué?_

Debía embarrarse en la culpa por que su contraparte no supiese aceptar un pequeño señalamiento respecto a su conducta, o debía ser mas buena y compartir la misma con él.

Gran pregunta que no lo era.

Se levantó sin ánimos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió al sentir la temperatura.

Por la ventana se veía que el tiempo estaría ventoso y con nieve.

― Mauuuuu―

Su vista bajó hasta el felino pomposo con cara de hambre. El animal se restregó entre sus piernas y salió corriendo.

Bien, le daría de comer y luego se bañaría. Tal vez una tina llena de agua caliente la relajaría lo suficiente como para comenzar el día con un poco más de ganas.

Pero primero…

La habitación de Harry era contigua a la suya y estaba iluminada por una lamparita giratoria de noche, que reflejaba dinosaurios. Era de color entre azul y celeste, con mucho amarillo y rojo. A su niño le encantaban esos colores y poco a poco, la habitación estaba amoldándose a los gustos de su dueño.

El pequeño en cuestión dormía boca abajo, abrazando su tortuga.

Tendría para rato.

Harry tenía un reloj biológico que le hacía dormir hasta las siete de la mañana. En punto.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta con claras intenciones de dejar a su retoño con su sueño hasta que este quisiera. Mustang volvió a aparecerse de la nada, con cara de reclamo.

Ella sonrió.

Caminó tras el felino hasta la cocina y en menos de lo que pensaba, el micho en cuestión ya estaba atragantándose con la comida.

Era increíble, de haber sido cuatro años atrás seguramente le hubiese hecho una escena, con esos ojos amarillos y grandes, que se tornaban medio verdes cuando estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo en ese tiempo, después de haber convivido con Harry, tomándolo bajo su protección, Mustang había cambiado mucho. Claro, seguía siendo mimoso, caprichoso y excéntrico, pero en la medida justa.

Dejándolo en la cocina, Lily se dispuso a preparar el baño y para cuando ya se disponía a entrar, las conclusiones a las que había llegado eran…reales.

Al ser el tipo de personas que se despiertan a la madrugada y le dan vueltas a un asunto hasta resolverlo, en esa situación y con ese problema encima, no iba a hacer la excepción.

El agua tocó cada centímetro de su cuerpo en la primera sumergida.

Quizás estaba un poco caliente.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y esperó.

El sonido le hacia recordar las veces hacia tenido que salir de la tina, embarazada, por que el sonido que hacia el agua al caer le daban ganas de hacer del uno.

Para cuando Harry ya cumplía ocho meses en su interior, su vejiga se había transformado en un pequeño tubo. Nada más. Y como tal no retenía ni medio.

James al comienzo se burlaba, no pudiendo creerlo. ¿Qué sabia él de convivir con litros de liquido agregados al cuerpo de un niño creciendo en su interior?

Bufó.

Cerró el grifo y se hundió completamente.

_Cumpliría cinco meses en tres días. Su vientre había crecido lo suficiente como para que sus compañeros de trabajo (los despistados a esta altura) lo notaran. Preguntas estúpidas como ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Estabas de novia? _

_Un montón de metidos sin problemas lo suficientemente importantes en su vida como para evitar que se metieran en SU vida. _

_No era que a esa altura del partido le molestara explicar que estaba embarazada de un hombre que no era ni su novio ni su pareja y que no pensaba relacionarse con él mas allá de lo necesario para el niño. Pero algunos rostros decían demasiado._

_Cuando quiere, la gente es demasiado transparente._

_En cuanto mencionaba el hecho de que el padre se había hecho cargo de buenas a primeras, incluso con un animo inusual, la mueca en sus bocas, como diciéndole: espera a que nazca y veras como se le baja la emoción; eran ¡EXASPERANTES!_

_Como si ella no tuviera sus serias y constantes vacilaciones._

_Siempre había dudado de alguna manera de James en ese aspecto. No lo creía capaz de llevar el rol de padre con ese aire adolescente y pedante que transmitía cada vez que lo veía. ¿Qué podría enseñarle él a su hijo? ¿Qué clase de valores?_

_Si no salía corriendo a la primera de cambio cuando se diera cuenta que un bebé no era solo sonrisitas y gorgoteos tiernos. _

_Suspiró mirando los autos y gente pasar del otro lado del ventanal. _

_Era una tarde lluviosa, y su cita con el doctor no seria hasta dentro de una hora y media._

― _¡Ey! ― Inmediatamente ese llamado capto su atención. James Potter metido en un traje negro sin corbata y con camisa blanca, le sonreía con esa perfecta dentadura made in: tres años con frenos. _

― _Hola. ― saludó sin mucha gracia. Hacía veinte minutos que lo estaba esperando._

― _Lamento la tardanza. Cosas de oficina. ― el camarero se acercó y tomó su orden. El café con leche de Lily aun estaba un poco caliente pero de todas maneras prefirió dar un sorbo para humedecer su seco paladar. ― ¿Estas de mal humor?_

_Levantó la mirada. Se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada aparte de un tenue: hola._

― _No, no lo estoy. ― aclaró sin ganas de comenzar una pelea._

_El hombre se acomodo en su asiento y sonrió cuando le trajeron su orden. _

― _¡Que hambre tengo! ¡Me saltee el almuerzo! ― Lily lo miró atentamente. Las facciones varoniles y marcadas se notaban aun más cuando el ánimo de James estaba en los cielos._

― _¿Muy ocupado? ― preguntó intentando romper el hielo que ella misma había puesto._

_Los ojos avellanas de él destellaron._

― _Si. Hoy tuve cuatro juntas seguidas. ―_

― _¿Siempre es así?_

― _No. Dos de ellas las iba a tener en la tarde. Pero adelanté todo para poder estar completamente libre y así disfrutar de la visita al medico. ―_

_Ya. ¡Esos comentarios le ponían los pelos de punta!_

_¡Era un doble discurso confuso!_

_Tenía novias de todos tipos y tamaños, pero, en cuanto se trataba del hijo que tendría con una desconocida a la cual siquiera le pidió prueba de paternidad, dejaba su vida de lado._

― _¿Dije algo malo? ― la cara de Lily era tranparente. _

― _No, simplemente, estoy confundida. ― admitió. Se remojó los labios. El levantó sus cejas por sobre el marco de sus anteojos. ― ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?_

― _Tendré un hijo. Creo que eso es motivo de sobra. ¿No estás feliz?_

― _No dije eso. Desde el momento en que decidí tenerlo lo ame, pero…― le miró directa. ― tal vez te suene brusco pero generalmente los hombres no desean este tipo de compromisos cuando están en una etapa…ehm…_

― _¿Libre?_

_Ella asintió._

_Él tomó un tragó largo de su bebida._

― _¿No me quieres en su vida? Viene a eso todo este…-_

― _No, claro que no. No mal interpretes. Simplemente, me da curiosidad. ― se apresuró a aclarar. ― Eres rico, y joven y tienes una novia que esta de viaje. Yo, tu vida esta en una etapa que el general de la gente prefiere mantener lo mas que pueda. _

_James se le quedó mirando largo y tendidamente. Masticando lo que le había oído decir._

_No tenia mucho de conocerlo, muy pocas veces (por no decir contadas) habían hablado sin pelear, como en ese momento. _

― _Es mi responsabilidad. ― se llevó la servilleta a la boca, limpiándose. Una de sus manos jugó con un pedazo de papel sobre la mesa. ― No sé que imagen predeterminada tengas de los hombres con dinero, pero son hombres al fin y al cabo._

― _No creo que la cuenta en el banco sea un factor determinante. Muchos tienen hijos y jamás los reconocen. ― contestó ella suavemente._

― _Bueno, esos "hombres" no han tenido un padre como el mío. ― respondió sincero. ― Puedo ser muchas cosas, incluso un sin vergüenza con las mujeres, pero si en el medio a una nueva vida, jamás iría en broma. ― tomó un poco de gaseosa y continuó. ― De alguna manera, siento que es lo mismo que pasa contigo. No te ves como el tipo de mujer que hubiese querido un hijo a esta altura de la vida. _

_Ella terminó su café con leche y le miró._

― _Es cierto, no lo soy. No es por que no lo quiera, sino por que no tengo mucho para ofrecerle. ― La frase: en lo económico, era la oración que definía y al mismo tiempo, que no era necesaria aclarar. _

_Lily sintió una puntada._

― _¿Pasa algo?_

_Ella tocó su vientre._

― _Esta moviéndose. ―_

_Reconocía esa mirada. Desde la primera vez (semana y media atrás) que había dicho algo parecido, James tenia cara de querer __**sentirlo. **__Tal vez sería algo que lamentaría, sobre todo conociéndose. Estaba segura que ese lapso de paz entre ambos no duraría más de unos diez minutos más. _

_Aunque ni eso la detuvo._

― _¿Quieres sentirlo?_

_La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa, era obvio. Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron considerablemente. Lily nunca lo dejaba tocarla. Siquiera cuando quería guiarla hacia "x" lugar en "y" situación._

_Su cara debió reflejar un: ¿estás segura? ; Por que ella sonrió suavemente y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. _

_Se sentó torpemente en la silla contigua, como si lo que fuese a hacer significara la salvación del universo o algo parecido._

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras intentaba buscar el lugar exacto y con decisión, acercó la mano suspendida de James a un costado de su pronunciada barriga._

_Los primeros diez segundos fueron silenciosos, sin una mínima actividad. Hasta que sucedió._

_La palma del hombre sintió una leve presión desde debajo. Fuerte y juguetona. Luego…nuevamente nada._

― _Es increíble…―_

― _Todavía no terminó. ― guió su otra mano hacia el lado opuesto, aunque un poco mas abajo y enseguida, se sitió un golpe seco, más conciso. Como si hubiese sido hecho con una parte del cuerpo más grande y dura. Ambos se miraron._

― _La cabeza. ― murmuró convencido. Ella iba sonreír afirmando, cuando otro tipo de puntada la interrumpió. __― ¿Qué ocurre?_

_Se levantó apurada._

― _Ya vengo. ―_

_Después de eso, fue al baño cinco veces mas. _

_James con su poco tacto, se lo señaló._

_Y como había predicho, la tranquilidad solo duró eso. Un breve momento entre el torbellino de personalidades. James dejó de molestarla con lo de la incontinencia cuando ya con ocho meses y medio de gestación se largó a llorar de tal manera en medio de una visita al doctor, que siquiera tres helados de chocolate diferentes pudieron tranquilizarla. _

Sus ojos se abrieron aun antes de salir del agua.

No había siquiera pasado un minuto, pero el recuerdo había sido tan tangible, que lo había sentido en tiempo real.

El vapor que se desprendía de la tina, llenó el baño de una tenue nube.

Suspiró.

Tal vez James no había sido TAN mal partido desde el inicio. Pero eso no era razón para desear que las cosas fuesen diferentes. Estaban donde se encontraban por todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de la justa manera en que todo se había desarrollado haciéndolos madurar.

Si, tal vez se le había ido la mano al decirle aquello. Pero él se estaba yendo de tema con esa actitud de ignorarla deliberadamente. Ninguno de los dos era un niño y no debían comportarse como tales.

Era un hecho.

Ese día hablaría con él.

* * *

Era una hora razonable. Nadie podía culparla de llegar en un mal momento.

Cómo lo había decidido esa mañana, sus instintos la condujeron directamente al edificio central de la compañía de los Potter. Y después de razonar que llegaría más rápido si tomaba el subterráneo en vez de ir en su automóvil, la media hora que le quedaba para regresar a su trabajo era crucial.

A pesar que sus nervios no fueran por volver a su trabajo a tiempo, sino por lo que sucedería en los próximos minutos.

…

_Malditas manos sudadas._

Saludó a la secretaria fuera de la oficina. La mujer respondió amablemente sin decirle nada.

O estaba muy ocupada o ya se había acostumbrado a esas llegadas ráfaga.

Tocó a la puerta.

― Te olvidaste algo…― los anteojos se deslizaron por su nariz y la miró por sobre el marco. ― ¿Lily?

― ¿A que estas jugando?

― ¿Perdón? ― se enderezó en su asiento y seguidamente se levantó. Tenía aspecto de estar cansado y muy ocupado.

La pelirroja caminó hasta la mitad de la oficina deteniéndose a prudente distancia del escritorio.

― ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? ¡Me estas ignorando! Eso es lo que estas haciendo. ― había interpretado la pregunta muda de él. James arrugó el entrecejo muy molesto.

― ¿No era que querías espacio? ―

― Lo interpretaste como: no me hablas directamente durante una semana. ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! No tenemos quince años, James. ―

Wow.

Estaba realmente enojada y no se había dado cuenta hasta que una catarata de oraciones con forma de fusil esperaba por salir de su boca, con blanco directo.

Demonios…esa no era la idea _consciente_ de la visita.

James no sabía exactamente que contestar, después de todo, no conocía ese tipo de mal estar por parte de Lily y obviamente, él no era una florecita de pradera ni se sentía como una después de haber estado alejado de ella durante tantos días.

― Me llamaste pegote, dijiste que querías espacio. ¡Decídete de una vez!

― Sé lo que quiero, ¡no es mi culpa si no sabes interpretarlo!―

Con ese tono retrocedieron unos cuantos años atrás.

Ella suspiró.

― ¿Va a ser así siempre? ― preguntó luego de unos segundos importantes en silencio. James estaba al tanto de lo que quería decir. ― Sin importar lo que seamos, ¿va a ser así?

― Creí que querías tu espacio…―

― ¡Dentro del que comparto contigo! ¡Maldición! ― se vio tentada a quedarse mirando los pies, pero supuso que no sería una buena decisión. No cuando estaba pidiendo madurez. ― No quiero pasar mi vida peleando contigo, se que estas cosas son naturales en las parejas pero venimos peleando desde hace tanto que…no tengo resto para hacerle frente.

Ya, la había escuchado hasta la palabra pareja.

¡¿Eso eran?

¿Así lo pensaba ella?

Oh dios.

_Estúpido._

_Estúpido._

_¡Estúpido!_

― Lily.― el móvil de ella sonó. Ignoró los primeros dos pitidos. Al tercero no tuvo más que atenderlo. Su expresión no varió en toda la conversación. Cuando cortó suspiró nuevamente.

― Debo irme. ―

― _No, espera. ―_

Hubiese sido magnifico si lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Pero ante el shock James solo atinó a quedarse estático.

Se miraron una última vez.

Decían demasiadas cosas, eran demasiado expresivos, y sin embargo, no lograban comprenderse. No en un momento tan tenso como aquel.

Lily salió de la oficina sin siquiera saludar. Estaba segura que James no estaba en condiciones de responder.

* * *

Era más que obvio. Algo estaba fuera de lugar dentro de los pensamientos de Sirius Black y eso…era peligroso. O por lo menos Remus lo consideraba así.

Vio una vez más como el moreno hacía una especie de juego con la lapicera entre sus manos.

― ¿Algo que quieras charlar?- las orbes grisáceas se fijaron en el hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio.

―He estado pensando…― soltó finalmente Sirius. Por la expresión se sabía que lo que empezaba con esa frase podía llegar a ser incongruente y hasta bizarro. ― Quita esa cara. ¿Quieres que te cuente o no? ― La expresión de Remus se suavizo. ― Gracias.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio los cuales no se atrevió a interrumpir. Seguramente su amigo intentaba darle "sabor" a las palabras que soltaría.

― ¿Crees que esté embarazada?

Ya, esa no se la esperaba. No del todo por lo menos, pero luego de sopesar su respuesta, dijo: ― Conociéndola ¿es posible que lo este y no te lo dijera?

― No. ―

― ¿Entonces? ― Sirius se acomodó en su asiento, aunque su inquietud no venía de una instancia física.

― ¿Cómo se puede explicar su aspecto? ― dijo haciendo alusión a ese vaivén de estados anímicos.

― Quizás este enferma o deprimida. ― ninguna de las dos opciones era viable o soportable para Sirius. Era una voz visceral que así lo indicaba…u ordenaba.

Se mostró aun mas incomodo.

― Si tanto interés tienes, ve y pregúntale. Sacar la conclusión más conveniente solo por que se te hace la más fácil de digerir no te servirá de nada.

Sirius se detuvo en un pequeño detalle.

― ¿Piensas que me gustaría ser padre?

― No podría responder que si, te pareces mucho a James en ese sentido. Lo ambiguo de sus pensamientos permite que no (en su momento) deseasen compromisos, sin embargo a un hijo no les negarían ni la llegada ni el mundo.

Ante tales palabras, Sirius sonrió.

― Me tienes en alta estima, amigo. Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que estas demasiado filosófico ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ―

Remus permanecía neutro.

― Termine con Tifany. ― el moreno no pudo evitar que una sonrisita lo golpeara. ― Saca los globos…― agrego sin nada en la voz.

― ¡Ey! Nunca te oculte mi pequeño más estar con ella…aunque tenía lindas piernas.―

―…―

― No me culpes, después de todo, mi sonrisa no es más que un reflejo de lo que veo. Y lo que veo me dice que te has quitado un peso de encima, y lo sabes. ―

Remus se recostó en su silla; Sirius había dado en el clavo.

Después de todo, no era que la había dejado de querer (para eso tendría que haberla querido en primer lugar) simplemente le había dejado de gustar. Sus contras eran cada vez más poderosas que sus pros.

― No voy a quejarme, tu estado filosófico cae en buen momento. ― el castaño alzó una ceja. ― James esta con problemas existenciales. Lily lo visitó hoy en la tarde.

― Si, lo sé. De su despacho vengo. Es algo así como un monigote al que un camión le ha pasado por encima y se ha olvidado de bajar. ―

― ¿Tan difícil está la cosa?

― No, pero les encanta complicarla. Es decir, no en general, si para James en particular.―

― Hay veces que creo que tienes la respuesta para todo. ―

Remus se miró las manos desinteresado.

― Sabes que no es cierto. ― acotó.

― No lo aparece. ― contestó tranquilamente.

― Vivo la situación desde afuera. Si uno lo ve con la cabeza fría obviamente va a resultar más práctico a la hora de la solución.―

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio.

Cada uno con su vida pasándole factura.

Y Remus en particular saboreaba lo que había dicho segundos antes.

¿Podía ser posible que su manera de vivir le haya hecho ver las cosas desde afuera?

No era un santo, tropezó con sus demonios pero nunca con esa tempestad loca de sus amigos.

No con la misma intensidad.

¿Valía la pena compararse en ese momento? ¿A sus veintiocho años?

Se sintió un tanto estúpido al hacerse ese planteo pero era inevitable. Acababa de cortar con una pareja de meses y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era: buenas noches y hasta luego.

Siempre se había jactado de tener relaciones serias, comparadas con las de sus amigos pero ¿y si esas relaciones solo eran eso? ¿Y si comparados con su vida en general solo fuese algo más para agregar al montón?

No.

No envidiaba las complicaciones existenciales de Sirius y mucho menos las de James; pero la realidad era obvia: su vida era monótona.

No aburrida, pero si lineal. No despreciable, pero falta de encanto.

No recordaba en todos esos años sentirse realmente mal por no conseguir algo o por la ruptura con algunas de sus parejas.

¿Era él? ¿Eran los demás?

― Siempre que te quedas así, temo que te hagas budista y te mudes al Tíbet. ― objetó Sirius al verlo sumido en su mundo.

― ¿Y dejar de ver mi telenovela favorita con ustedes de protagonistas? Ni de broma. ― Su amigo rió.

― Si fuese gay, me casaría contigo.

― Si fueses gay, se acabaría el mundo. ― contraatacó el castaño con tonó simpático.

Ambos rieron fuerte. Símbolo de la liberación de la que solo ellos eran conscientes.

El moreno se despeino, rascándose la cabeza.

― Si fuese padre ¿Serías el padrino? ―Remus estaba sorprendido, aquello le había tomado desprevenido.

― Mejor ve y pregúntale. Si es positiva su respuesta, encantado aceptare. Ese bebé necesitara una figura masculina centrada. ― respondió.

― No conozco a nadie que insulte tan directa, confiada y elegantemente como tu.―

― Es de familia. ―

― La mía droga y especula, tuviste suerte. ―

* * *

No era dando a los consejos. No. Para eso estaba Remus que conocía la mentalidad racional de pi a pa. La batuta de la verdad más acertada, o por lo menos la más sincera y limpia.

Se rascó la nuca.

Vaya mierda.

Por una vez, su vida comenzaba a tener un sentido realmente...ehm...¿perfecto? No, lo perfecto era aburrido, tal vez genuino fuese más apropiado.

El hielo en el vaso terminó de separarse para el momento en que James apoyó la bebida sobre la negra superficie.

― Esto de venir a un bar a emborracharse este demasiado quemado. ¿Por qué no pruebas con el salto de puente sin cuerda? Dicen que es muy... ¿existe la palabra adrenalinico?―

El silencio que se hizo era un rotundo: NO.

El de anteojos sonrió.

― No, sería demasiado sexy hasta como mancha roja y pegoteada en las rocas. Dudo que tu orgullo sobreviva al ser derrotado por un pedazo frio y gris con un manchón. ―

― Ya ni lo sé. ― contestó su amigo sentándose a su lado al tiempo que le pedían su orden. ― Cuanto más repito esa oración más me convenzo que debo ir a un psicólogo.

― ¿Y qué te detiene?

― Me da vagancia. ― objetó desabrochándose el saco negro. ― Si Remus nos escuchase, seguramente nos diría...

― Hombres grandes dando lata con algo tan insulso. ― el recién nombrado palmeó en el hombro a sus dos amigos y se situó a la izquierda de James, completando el trío.

― Amas sacarme las palabras de la boca. Admítelo, me admiras.―

El castaño negó tranquilamente.

― Amo dejarte sin palabras. De esa manera no tienes mucho resto para pensar más que en tu orgullo perdido. ―

James levantó su bebida.

― ¡Amén a eso! ― indicó a modo de brindis. Se puso serio repentinamente. ― Pero su ego es muy grande, podría hacer un monologo por horas. ―

― En cualquier situación, estaría de a cuerdo. Pero al verlo creo que no tiene muchas fuerzas. ― Si. Remus era muy directo.

Los hombres permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. Lo suficiente como para que los pedidos de los recién llegados fuesen servidos y bebidos hasta la mitad.

― ¿Hablaste con Lily? ―

― Vamos, métele sal a la herida que no es suficiente que llegue al hueso. El escozor es mi nuevo Armani. ―

― Deja las ironías de lado, James. Sirius lo dice en serio. ― señaló Remus. ― Increíble, pero es así.

Se lo pensó. Tenía presente que su amigo no era el problema. Pero se sentía muy nervioso. Demasiado.

― No, no hable. Lo hare en un rato.― jugó con su vaso vacio. ― Si, ya sé. Deben estar pensando: ¿Que hace acá tomando algo tan fuerte? y ¡Wow! ¡Has pedido algo demasiado suave!

― Espera...ya me estas asustando. ― reconoció Sirius al ver su pensamiento plasmado en la última frase. ― Quizás el amor te está volviendo telepata. ¿Eso puede pasar?

Supo extraño.

Amor no era una palabra que usasen con frecuencia. No en esa etapa de adultos, mucho menos cuando eran adolescentes.

Sus preocupaciones siempre habían pasado más que en plantear las relaciones desde el comienzo con el mote: sin importancia. James, incluso, al borde de casarse con Allison estaba seguro de no haberse enamorado de ella. Bueno, no lo sabía en ese momento. La conexión animal y el sexo con ella se planteaban demasiado buenos como para no confundirse.

Sus amigos no se encontraban muy alejados de él. Claro, cada uno en un punto de partida distinto.

Remus sonrió de lado.

― No. Creo que no es eso. ― respondió suavemente, con tono mezclado entre la sana envidia y su propio deseo de comprenderlo.

A sus interlocutores les dio la impresión de escuchar un no expresado: Pero no me importaría convertirme en telepata de ser así.

* * *

― Eso es todo. Será hasta la próxima. ―los presentes se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, arreglando sus cosas.

Elis como era su costumbre, fue la ultima en retirarse del salón. La idea de tener que subir dos pisos más para ir a buscar una maqueta la espantaba, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Debía terminarla para el otro día así que la posibilidad de dejarla era nula.

Resopló.

Para cuando terminó con todo el trámite de subir, pedir y bajar, el cuerpo estaba un tanto cansado.

No se había recuperado del todo, pero ya estaba mucho mejor. O eso quería creer después de recordar que tendría que irse en autobús hasta el departamento de Thomas. Su pelirrojo amigo no podría ir a buscarla esa noche gracias a unos compromisos laborales y ella fue la primera en decir: estaré bien, no es gran cosa. Volveré para la segunda cena.

Código que utilizaban para una especie de poste y picada de cosas saladas.

― ¡Oye! ― Un hombre de unos veintitantos se acercó a apresurado. ― ¿sobrecargada?

― No te burles. ― sonrió. El ayudante de cátedra de una de las materias había hecho muy buenas migas con Elis, tanto como para que ambos comenzaran a tutearse. Después de todo, ella se había atrasado demasiado con las clases y él (por orden del profesor) la ayudó para que se pusiera al día.

― No lo hago, lo juro. ― hizo ademan de sacarle algo de peso, pero ella se negó.

― Mientras me ayudes a abrir la puerta, estaré más que agradecida, Mark. ― el castaño sonrió e hizo lo propio.

Fuera, estaba fresco. Muy fresco.

― Ya estas por terminar ¿no? ―

― Si, un final mas, incluida la presentación y ya esta. ― Las luces del campo comenzaron a encenderse una por una a lo lejos. ― No puedo estar mas contenta.

― Serás una excelente arquitecta. Tus ideas les han encantado a muchos profesores. ― ella rodó los ojos, apenada. En un intento absurdo para que eso no le diera tanta vergüenza. ― No tienes por que apenarte.

― Es difícil no hacerlo. Aun me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Fue un periodo agitado. Que este terminando me da una especie de sensación satisfactoria y melancólica al mismo tiempo. ―

Mark asintió.

― Se a lo que te refieres. ― hizo una breve pausa. ― Me entere lo de tu padre…

Elis continuó su marcha lenta y cómoda.

― Son de esos verdaderos problemas que se te aparecen un día cualquiera. ― admitió.

― No fue un buen año entonces. ―

No realmente, pensó ella.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le arranco el gorro mal puesto que llevaba sobre su castaña cabellera. Por suerte Mark la tomó el tiempo antes de que cayera sobre el césped, mezcla barro (por el hielo).

Se lo colocó.

― Gracias. ―

Iba a soltarle: _de nada. ¿Oye, te apetece que vayamos a tomar un café un día de estos?_

Por que Mark no era estúpido. Se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del anillo en su mano y si en su momento no había intentado nada con ella, era por respeto a una relación de la cual era un tercero que no tocaba absolutamente nada.

Pero si Elis estuviese libre, la cosa seria muy distinta. Como en ese instante.

― De…―

― ¡Ey! ―a unos metros, un hombre ataviado en un saco realmente varonil, negro y elegante les llamaba la atención. Se acercó lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas largas. ― Elis, eh…hola.

― Sirius, ¿Qué haces aquí? ― preguntó ella confundida. De hombre de mirada gris observó al acompañante desconocido. Este también le miró.

Era claro lo que pasaba.

No había celos ni nada por el estilo, pero fuese lo que fuese lo que debía hablar Sirius con Elis, no era asunto de Mark y no era una cuestión de "territorio" sino de privacidad.

El ayudante entendió a la perfección.

― Debo irme. ― inclinó la cabeza hacia Sirius y este hizo lo mismo. ― Elis, nos vemos la semana que viene.

― Mark…― el "espera" murió en su garganta. Su superior se alejó con paso digno sabiendo que si bien esa no había sido una batalla, había hecho lo correcto en dar un paso al costado.

Después de todo, al oír el nombre de Sirius todo había cerrado en un segundo. Elis lo había nombrado en variadas ocasiones con el prefijo: esposo/marido, que no cabía duda.

Suspiró resignado.

_Vaya mierda._

El recién llegado se quedo pensativo unos largos segundos hasta que la mujer a su lado lo regresó a la realidad.

― No deseo sonar brusca pero ¿a qué has venido? ― El moreno se rascó la nuca.

― Necesito hablar contigo.

― ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Debo regresar a casa para terminar con unos trabajos. ― Tarde se dio cuenta que le había dado una muy buena oportunidad.

Sirius no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Y al tiempo que ella estaba por replicar el ofrecimiento aun no pronunciado, el hombre le quitó unos cuantos kilos de encima.

― Cielos, pensaba que estas cosas eran más livianas. ―

― No es una cosa, es una maqueta. Y no, no son demasiado cómodas para transportar.

― Tengo el auto cerca. ― señaló mirando hacia el cielo oscuro.

― ¿De qué quieres hablar? Supongo que debe ser algo mínimamente importante como para que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá. ―

― Como si no hubiese venido antes. ―

― Eso fue cuando estuvimos casados. ― El "y fingíamos" era tan latente como los latidos de sus corazones.

― Ya, pero no te quejes tanto. No veo que estés mostrando resistencia a que te lleve. ―

Gran punto.

― Es porque estoy cansada y no tengo fuerza para perseguirte por todo el campus. ―

― Ya ves, vengo bien. ― Ambos se miraron de soslayo. Sirius con picardía, Elis con un toque de renuencia.

Una vez que llegaron al automóvil, Elis no pudo más que pestañar un par de veces.

― ¿Qué es esto? ― preguntó señalando el BMW lustroso y negro.

― Nada de lo que deba sentirme avergonzado. Es un pequeño regalo de mí para mí. ― colocó con cuidado la maqueta de ella en el asiento trasero.

― No habrás venido a presumir tu nuevo…― el salió del automóvil y negó rápidamente.

― De lo que vengo a hablar es mucho más importante y no tiene nada que ver. ―

A esta altura la curiosidad le estaba picando. Dejó sus cosas al lado de vehículo y se paró ahí, decidida a no entrar hasta que él dijese lo suyo. No fuera a ser que soltara cualquier barbaridad en medio del viaje.

Odiaría tener que manchar ese lindo tapizado. Y eso que la cosa esa no era de ella.

Sirius caminó hasta ella para invitarla a subir y cerrar su puerta, pero encontró la resistencia.

― No lo harás fácil ¿no? ―

― No fui la que llegó de la nada con una pregunta según tu, importante, que aun no ha sido dicha. ― se miraron tan intensamente como ambos podían. Él relajó los hombros, había dado el codo a torcer.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es una pregunta?

― Estuve casada contigo ¿lo recuerdas? ― se miraron nuevamente. Ella realmente parecía más cansada que antes.

― ¿Estas embarazada?

Por un momento, todo se detuvo. Ella dejó de respirar y él también.

Vaya escena.

Elis tuvo que pestañar un par de veces para regresar a la realidad. Cuando lo hizo, acarició los botones de su abrigo y luego, con las manos heladas, lo miró a los ojos.

― ¿No crees que de ser así te lo diría? ― Sirius meditó su respuesta detenidamente. No deseaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia que lo que dijese pudiese mal interpretarse.

― Bueno, no. Mi duda se basa en...― los ojos de Elis destellaron pronosticando un mal momento. ― No creo ser la clase de hombre que deseases para tus hijos. A eso me refiero.― creyó pertinente hacer una pequeña pausa, antes de agregar. ―No tiene que ver con un reclamo sino con una observación.

Elis no pudo sostener su intento de queja. El punto de vista de Sirius no era errado del todo. _"Tal vez hubiese que cambiarle el tiempo verbal." _Pensó para sí.

Ya que en un comienzo, él no hubiese sido su tipo de hombre al momento de criar niños. Ok, no hubiese sido su tipo bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero no podía evitar pensar que si en el pasado esa idea resultaba idiota, hasta enferma, el hombre que tenía en frente , en ese tiempo y lugar, no podía ser descartado con tanta facilidad.

Bien, seguía siendo bastante inmaduro, caprichoso y duro (cruel) cuando se lo proponía y obviamente ese aire adolescente lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, pero...si...pero...era una buena persona.

Sólo necesitaba madurar en algunos aspectos.

_"Quizás alguna mujer logrará tal cosa en el futuro."_

Ese simple pensamiento le revolvió el estomago con tanta fuerza que se reflejo en su rostro, en forma de mueca.

Debido a esto Sirius pensó que la respuesta sería grosera y malhumorada. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando las facciones de ella se suavizaron llegando a rallar lo tierno.

― No es el caso. ― se sinceró sin miedo en la voz. ― Y si lo fuese jamás te lo ocultaría.

Había más de lo que se expresaba en palabras y cómo era su costumbre (con ella) lo percibió.

Una agradable y suave calidez se instaló desde la punta baja de su estomago hasta el final de sus hombros.

― Lamentó como terminaron las cosas. ― le salió del alma al sentirse tan contento. ―Siento haberte inmiscuido en todo el circo que armó mi familia.

Elis, que estaba mirando hacia abajo, dejo de ver sus zapatos.

― Era consciente de lo que hacía. ―objetó rápidamente. No soy ninguna niña. Lo que ocurrió o dejó de ocurrir fue culpa de ambos.

― No creo que en su momento hubieses estado al tanto de la crueldad de mi familia. ―Ella se mantuvo en silencio. ― Aunque lo manejaste muy bien. ― Sirius se mordió el labio, tic que ella denominó al descubrirlo como: Picardía mental antes de comentario de la misma índole. ― Te enfrentaste a mi madre luego que nos drogara. ― Las primeras cinco palabras fueron dichas con tanta gracia y orgullo que la castaña hubiese apostado que el simple recuerdo lo ponía de buen humor toda una jornada.

― No es difícil cuando se tienen pruebas concretas. ―admitió. ― Pero si he de ser sincera, el impulso que me llevó fue la bronca. Lo que nos hizo...― de continuar no diría el crédito suficiente que merecía la expresión.

― ¿Cómo es que sabías de la droga? ―por un momento las mejillas de ella se colorearon. Pero su vergüenza no duró mucho.

― Cuando era adolescente tuve la misma experiencia. ―

La cara de Sirius palideció tan bruscamente que Elis se preocupó.

― Era joven y ese día en especial bastante estúpida.― respiró superficialmente. ― Con Thomas creímos que...

― ¡¿Con Thomas! ― vamos, que el pobre casi se atraganta al exclamarlo.

Logró recuperar la compostura con especial y efusivo esfuerzo.

― No teníamos idea de lo qué era. Lo encontramos y jugamos. ― continuó como quien te comenta sobre una salida al cine.

El de ojos grises no pudo evitarlo pero le hirvió la sangre magistralmente al imaginarse que Thomas y Elis habían hecho todo lo que ellos hicieron en esos dos días.

Su razón lo tachó de irracional y posesivo. Lo "otro" (que no sabía definir y que no estaba seguro de dónde provenía) ladró tan fuerte que su raciocinio terminó sepultado.

― Lo bueno fue que luego de la experiencia aprendí a separar las cosas ― los ojos castaños chocaron con el gris de Sirius.― Las experiencias no están predestinadas y si algo sucede esta en uno permitir -si la experiencia es negativa- que tal suceso no nos apague. Y tomar de las mismas factores que nos ayuden a seguir adelante y aprender de nosotros mismos.― se rascó la nuca, un tanto tímida y dudosa. ― Con Thomas solidificó mi amistad, y contigo...― sonrió quedamente. ― Aún no estoy segura de que es lo que aprendí pero hay algo de lo cual ahora estoy segura: eres humano, y no el terrible y desconsiderado troglodita mujeriego que pensé que eras.

Estaba impresionado, por lo dicho y por la sinceridad que le acompañaba.

― También me di cuenta de lo descalificadora y pre-juzgadora que resulte ser contigo al comienzo. ―

― ¿Entonces por qué firmaste?

Elis sabía que se refería a los papeles de divorcio.

― Por la misma razón por la cual enviaste a tramitarlos. ― contestó suavemente. ― Ninguno hubiese crecido como persona de haber permanecido casados.

Era una verdad a medias. Cierta hasta el punto de ser la alternativa más viable y poderosa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos pasibles.

― Renuncié. ― le salió tan limpio y desgarrador que el peso en sus hombros terminó por desaparecerse de una.

Ella no entendió.

― A la herencia. A mi familia (por lo menos en parte) ― la expresión de Elis era indescifrable. Podía olerse la confusión, la incredulidad, la ironía y hasta la alegría. ― No quise seguir en su juego. ― agregó. ―Depender de aquel dinero por capricho era continuar atado a ellos y a sus enfermos pensamiento. Nunca me hubiese podido librar.

― Lo importante es, entonces, si te sientes satisfecho con lo que hiciste. ― Sirius se apoyo en el vehículo. Elis lo imitó quedando a su lado.

― Lo hago. Creo que nunca estuve más seguro de algo como en esto. ―

― Entonces…― lo miró, el perfil de Sirius parecía más definido contrastado con las luces de noche del campus. ― Te felicito.

El "gracias" era tácito.

Después de unos minutos la miró.

― Entonces ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te ocurre o tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza? ― Elis sonrió a medias.

― Tengo anemia. ― se mordió el labio. ― Me la diagnosticaron cuando era pequeña, pero con una buena alimentación lo mantengo a raya.

Ya, entonces si estaba enferma.

― Pero estoy mejor. La descompensación la tuve después de la muerte de papá. Ahora me alimento en mis horarios e ingiero las proteínas necesarias. Los resultados últimos salieron muy bien.

― Tal vez te suene fuera de lugar pero, ¿me dirás si necesitas algo?

La expresión de Elis era tranquila.

― Claro. ―

― ¡Genial! Mañana mismo te contactare con…―

― De eso nada. ― sentenció antes de que continuara. Ambos se metieron en el automóvil, siendo vencidos por el frío. ― Mi doctor es excelente y…

― Una segunda opinión nunca viene mal, espera a conocerlo y…―

Ambos dieron sus argumentos y contraargumentos mientras el motor silencioso era encendido y los alejaba de la universidad.

Esa discusión daba para rato.

* * *

Era una noche oscura y fría.

Y estaba seguro que si no fuese por las luces de la ciudad, no se vería absolutamente nada.

Ya. No era momento de sacar conclusiones estúpidas y sin razón. Vamos, que tenia cosas más importantes en las cuales enfocarse. Como por ejemplo, encontrar a Lily en esa multitud.

El parque aun con esas bajas temperaturas estaba llenó. Familias, parejas, más familias. Tres palomas.

Suspiró mirando su reloj, consultando la hora. Luego su vista regresó al paisaje que ya había recorrido pero que en ese instante encontró una diferencia. Lily se acercaba a paso lento entre toda la gente, abrigada con su bufanda negra y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su enorme abrigo.

Parecía más pequeña de lo que era.

Se acercó rápidamente a ella, para no perderla de vista.

― Hola. ― era una buena palabra para empezar. Después de cómo habían terminado las cosas esa tarde, quizá cualquier otra cosa hubiese caído mal.

Ella estiró su cuello entre los pliegues de la bufanda.

― Hola. ― dijo con la nariz roja, llena de pecas. Daban gracias que no estuviese nevando fuerte y que el viento parara hacia unas horas. Si no, hubiese sido imposible encontrarse en un lugar así.

― Entonces…― se sentía como un adolescente en su primer encuentro con su novia después de una fuerte pelea. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo moverse. Cada parte de su cuerpo se ordenaba y funcionaba ante una directiva automática, pero no quería decir que supiera lo que estaba pasando. Ella se puso a su lado y comenzaron a caminar hacia unos bancos desocupados.

Grandioso.

Eso quería decir que Lily ya sabía lo que diría, no importara lo que dijese él. Eso era…terrorífico.

Cada paso que daban, sus propias objeciones, respuestas y resoluciones se apagaban poco a poco ante el recuerdo.

Ella no era la misma de cuatro años atrás ni él el hombre que creía ser.

De repente esa sensación de satisfacción sin razón recorrió sus paladares con sabor dulce, vivo.

Ese camino que les separaba de su destino, iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en una analogía de su propia vida.

Y todo parecía más tranquilo, y al mismo tiempo, turbulento.

Entre si, representaban muchas cosas.

Más específicamente, el otro representaba su pasado, su presente y su futuro, de alguna u otra manera.

La alegría del logro, la carga del mismo. Lo bueno y lo malo de lo que creían ser y de lo que realmente eran.

¿Eran importantes los lamentos en esa instancia?

Si, de una manera un tanto extraña, como la niebla de los días fríos.

Cuando llegaron al banco, se sentaron al unísono en pleno silencio. Respiraron unas cuantas veces, viendo su aliento convertido en algo visible.

― Me conoces. ― necesitó iniciar James. Sus manos abrigadas en los bolsillos de su sacón, jugaban.

― Y tú a mí. ― respondió Lily.

Era necesario ir más allá de las respuestas, incluso de las mismas palabras para comprender el real significado de dichas declaraciones.

― ¿Realmente me conoces? ― preguntó él sin malicia.

Lily sabía a lo que se refería.

― Sí y no. ― sonrieron y se miraron. ― Sé quién eres hoy y quien fuiste cuando te conocí, o por lo menos quien creías ser.- los ojos castaños de James recorrieron su rostro lentamente, hasta la punta de su nariz pequeña y respingona.

― A mi me gustaría ver en quien te conviertes. ― dijo acercándose respetuosamente. Como quien busca la sinceridad ante todo.

Y no era una declaración amorosa pero su interpretación calaba aun más profundo.

Esa espectacular unión de palabras le informaba que él desea estar con ella a pesar de quien era, creía o fue en su mente. Aceptando el paquete completo con todo lo que conlleva.

Toda ella, sin ningún cabello de más o de menos.

Lily se sonrojó como nunca en su vida. Jamás le habían dicho algo tan transparente en su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sus ojos enfocaban a James con un farol encendido de fondo y sobre su cabeza.

― ¿Necesito decir más? ― preguntó sacando una de sus manos y acomodándole un mechón de flequillo.

― No largues algo absurdo. ― pidió quedamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

El romanticismo rosa era para soñadores y aunque no pudiese dejar de sentirse enamorada de él tampoco podía apartar su lado racional. Que insultante debía sonarle a un poeta si la escuchase, intentando racionalizar el amor.

― ¿Algo como: pasarías el resto de la eternidad conmigo? ― Lily sonrió a medias.

― No serás eterno. ―

― Ni tú. ― retrucó a medias con ese brillo especial en sus ojos que iluminaba su cara.

― Me lo estoy pensando. ― objetó. Luego agregó.― Pero no.

― ¿No a ser eterna o no a mi propuesta?

― A lo primero. ―

Permanecieron en silencio, sacando propias conclusiones en medio del camino. Ambos ante la bifurcación de la decisión.

Temerosos de cualquiera de cualquiera de las opciones pero excitados por su significado. Una nueva aventura, un terreno en sí, desconocido.

― No sé lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro, ni qué clase de persona seré en este sentido. ―

―En el _nosotros. _ ― Ella asintió aliviada que James comprendiese.

― Pero me gustaría continuar caminando a tu lado. ―

James tomó una de sus manos, que para esa altura estaba moviéndose incomodas fuera de la protección de los bolsillos. El choque entre ambas pieles era rudeza contra delicadeza. La unión física de una danza de personalidades. En algunos aspectos compatibles y en otros no. Con sus propios demonios acechando, pero que en el futuro, no serían enfrentados solos.

Los dedos de él jugaron con la palma de ella, recorriéndolas con cuidado. Buscándose esotéricamente en alguna de las líneas que la surcaban.

Aunque fuese tonto formularse las preguntas derivas de esto, lo hacía con claridad ¿aparecía en esos delicados surcos? ¿Su encuentro con ella? ¿La manera en que entraron en la vida del otro? ¿Su mayor exponente: Harry?

A esa altura, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer con fuerza y con ellos, la temperatura.

― Deberíamos volver. ― se levantaron al mismo tiempo. ― Harry pidió pizza.

― No estoy segura que sea correcto. En la semana comió tres veces. ―

James sonrió.

― Puede que sí, pero aun no ha pasado nada. ― Lily apretó el agarre de su mano, regañándolo silenciosamente.

― Ya. Le daremos otra cosa. ― opinó vencido.

Ella comenzó a caminar pero se vio limitada en movimiento cuando James tiró de su brazo y la acercó.

Como si fuese merecedora de todo el respeto del mundo, percibió un cálido contacto en sus labios y un fuerte agarre en su espalda.

Cuando aquella inocente muestra de cariño finalizó, ella sonrió.

― Aceptó. ― murmuró en un tono que le resulto irresistible. Tenía un toque especial por ser una palabra que rozaba junto a su aliento, la punta de su nariz por la cercanía.

Y la acción de James no era otra que una pregunta condicionada y simple. Con una respuesta sencilla pero concreta.

Un cierre, un mutuo acuerdo.

Nada de promesas eternas. Nada de palabras endulzadas que se las podía llevar el viento.

Las acciones condicionarían su vida junto a ella siendo el componente más importante en su relación.

Habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo y pensaban trabajar y cuidarlo paso a paso.

Convirtiéndolo en más que un simple recuerdo.

* * *

Estaba… ¿Cómo se podía decir? ¿Enojada? ¿Furiosa? ¿Ambas?

No, obviamente ninguna de las dos palabras tenia la fuerza suficiente para describir su humor en ese momento.

Tenía ganas de arrancar cabezas, de tirarlas a un basurero y prenderlas fuego, y por si las mocas, llenar el mismo con concreto.

Si eso.

Y encima…

El ascensor parecía ir más lento que de costumbre y eso la enervaba más.

Aquello no era justo.

¡Claro que no lo era!

Y no le interesaba ocultar su molestia sideral con el mundo. Esa vieja amargada de su edificio se la pensaría cuatro veces antes de decirle nuevamente que su perro molestaba. Cuando obviamente ella tenía un gato y NO chumbaba toda la noche como la loca argumentaba.

¿Y cómo olvidar a la mujer que había subido con ella en planta baja? ¡JA!

¿Se pensaba que iba a dejar de rechinar los dientes solo porque a ella le molestaba?

¡Que se lo pensara treintaicinco veces antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra!

Ya, sentía un poco de lastima por el cadete interno que había subido espantado ante su comentario de: sube o muérete.

¡Pero no había podido evitarlo!

Los nervios la estaban matando y ¡no era justo!

El pitido que anunciaba la llegada al piso correcto se encendió pero eso no calmó su estado. El ascensor abrió sus puertas para dejarla pasar.

Era tanta la fuerza que aplicaba al caminar, que temía por la seguridad de sus tobillos. Incluso estos parecían comenzar a sentirse resentidos por el maltrato.

Cuando llegó a la puerta correcta la abrió de par en par.

Los hombres que estaban reunidos en el despacho se giraron a verla; libidos al instante.

― ¿Lily? ―

― ¡¿Cómo pudiste? ― la voz le salió rota por el nudo de angustia que tenia cruzado en su garganta.

James se levantó con una rapidez increíble, pero no fue suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el papel que la mujer le tiró en plena cara.

― ¡Dios! ¡Te Odio! ― era obvio que hablaba la angustia y no ella. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a deslizarse desde que había abierto la puerta.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, sin siquiera prestar atención a los acompañantes de James. Él por su parte abrió el bollo de papel y leyó buscando la razón de semejante ataque de histeria.

Sus ojos no expresaron mucho, no para Remus y Sirius.

El de anteojos salió corriendo luego de unos segundos, en busca de Lily.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

― Madre santa, que alma de telenovela. ― sin ningún pudor, se inclinó y tomó el papel arrugado. Luego de leerla se la pasó a Remus.

Este hizo lo propio pero antes de que terminara, le escuchó decir:

― Quinientas libras a que es niña. ―

El castaño sonrió dejando el documento sobre el escritorio y deseando que James hubiese alcanzado a Lily.

― Que sean mil, será niño.- sentenció luego de unos momentos.

F.I.N

* * *

¡No puedo Creerlo!

T_T ¡Termine!

Después de casi tres años, pude darle un fin a esta historia. ¡El fic que cada uno de ustedes me ayudo a contruir con sus palabras de apoyo! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

No sé si ha sido el final que esperaban, si les gusto o no. En lo personal, no me lo imagino de otra forma, pero cada cual manda en su cabeza. =D

Me atrase muchisimo con este capitulo, meses sin subirlo. Lo sé. Pero entre un problema y otro (como el ultimo que casi me hace tener que reescribir todo el cap) pude terminarlo.

Es un momento...ya, no se como explicarlo. Pase mucho tiempo ideandolo, continuandolo y escribiendolo. Asi como ustedes lo leyeron y pusieron de su tiempo.

Estoy agradecida con cada uno, que estuvieron presentes dejando o no rr.

Me alegra haber podido creer una historia con la cual se entretuvieron y que (espero) disfrutaron.

Gracias, en serio. Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindaron!

Como dijo una lectora hace tiempo, una historia podria compararse con una especie de embarazo. En el cual uno aprecia cada dia y momento, y que al final, cuando el trabajo es terminado, queda esa hermosa sensacion al ver ese tesoro y sueño realizado.

Mis amigos, un abrazo enorme, esto ha sido todo de "Mi tipo".

Millones de gracias (sobre todo por el aguante y la espera)

*-*Grisel*-*

P.d: dudas existenciales, planteos. Preguntas extensas, pasen por mi blog y dejen mensaje =D. Que en la semana seguramente deje unos pequeños tips de Mi tipo.

La foto de Harry ( y Mustang) en el momento que le dicen quien viene en unos meses para: macaen, roxcio, ,Jane Black278,sofi, pottersita, Jos WeasleyC, kmilitha, Theo Goldsmith, mandrea, LilyMolly, amy_malfoy, Ly Malfoy,Ceciss, Clyo-Potter, Brisa, RociRadcliffe, Nathyta, .Wonderland, leyla, Evasis, Lucía, Fran Ktrin Black, kindofmiracle, Skuld Dark, Tabata Weasley, seria;, essssttt;*, siinsuuu;*, scelsa, Mizuhi-Chan, deja_vu, kindofmiracle, weloveblackboys, aniitha, Prongs.


End file.
